


Кошки Башни Бдения (The cats of Vigil's Keep)

by Faimor



Series: В Тени и наяву [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: All are somewhat crazy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amell the Warden-Commander, Anders is jealous, F/M, Family Reunions, Hawke in Amarantine, Hawke the big brother, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 158,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайлен Амелл, Страж-Командор Ферелдена, направляется в Башню Бдения. Где его, кроме хозяйственных проблем, ожидают несколько приятных и неприятных сюрпризов...</p><p>Daylen Amell, the Warden-Commander, heads for the Vigil's Keep. Some economic problems and also a couple of pleasent and unpleasant surprises are already waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к фанфику от Isbjorg: http://isbjorg.deviantart.com/art/Anders-little-helper-408401517

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Самым неприятным открытием в его жизни стало то, что быть героем и называться героем – очень разные вещи.  
Быть героем, по сути, было не так уж сложно: нужно было всего лишь убивать ненужных врагов, переманивать на свою сторону нужных и регулярно переступать через жалкие остатки некогда тщательно лелеемых принципов во имя некоего высшего блага. Каковое в самом лучшем случае воплощалось в тощую, зато очень настырную рыжую эльфийку, прибегавшую с благодарностями в самый неподходящий момент, а в худшем и вовсе оставалось каким-то донельзя абстрактным понятием.  
Официально провозглашённого Героя Ферелдена вначале чуть не разорвала на сувениры ликующая толпа. Затем его чествовали всем Собранием Земель, причем на каждую благодарственную речь нужно было ответить равной любезностью, не использовав одни и те же выражения дважды, а потом выдержать праздничный бал, где всё то же самое повторилось в несколько менее официальной обстановке. После этого жизнь вошла в более привычную колею, только там, где раньше Дайлена умоляли о помощи, обещая взамен поддержку и войска, теперь эту помощь требовали.  
Как же, Герой – а спасать всех за бесплатно и есть самая что ни на есть геройская работа…  
Амелл тихонько вздохнул и ускорил шаг. Он-то, дурень, даже обрадовался, когда королева Анора даровала ему эрлинг Амарантайн и право сбежать из столицы под предлогом набора рекрутов и возрождения Ордена. По крайней мере, у него появилась возможность заняться настоящим нужным делом вместо того, чтобы ломать голову над тем, как отказать очередному алчущему срочного спасения аристократу.  
Радовался он от силы часа два. А потом в его покои явился Логэйн, с полминуты понаблюдал за тем, как маг, насвистывая подслушанную в «Покусанном дворянине» ещё до Собрания Земель неприличную песенку, швыряет расползшиеся по всей комнате вещи в дорожный мешок, а потом чуть не за шкирку вытащил его из кучи хлама и, усадив за стол, положил перед ним отчёт о состоянии его новых владений.  
Сказать, что состояние было хреновым, означало бы сильно преуменьшить.  
Что, впрочем, было совсем неудивительно, учитывая то, что эрлинг Амарантайн раньше принадлежал ныне покойному Рендону Хоу, который благополучно дел куда-то своего старшего сына и наследника, младшего сына изгнал за границу, дочь довёл до того, что она сбежала и сменила имя, а сам куда больше волновался о том, чтобы подгрести под себя Денерим, а не о том, как сохранить землю своих отцов и дедов и преумножить их богатства. От богатств в итоге остались жалкие крохи в лице перешедшего под юрисдикцию Серых Стражей замка, порта Амарантайн и собственно ферелденской земли, без должной обработки рожавшей скудно и неохотно.  
Изрядно ошарашенный объёмом предстоящей работы Дайлен уговорил вызванного в Монсиммар Логэйна сделать небольшой крюк и проводить его до пресловутой Башни Бдения и пожалел об этом уже на второй день. К поставленной перед ним задаче Серый Страж отнёсся серьёзно и, судя по всему, твёрдо вознамерился в кратчайшие сроки впихнуть в несчастную амеллову голову весь свой сорокалетний опыт управления тейрниром Гварен. Отправившийся вместе с ними Гаррет, конечно, пытался принять удар на себя, аргументируя это тем, что он прошёл весь Мор интендантом дайленова отряда и не видит причин менять сложившееся положение вещей, но информации было слишком много даже для них двоих.  
На четвёртый день пути их нагнал небольшой отряд рекрутов-добровольцев, с дозволения королевы отправившихся проситься в Орден. Сразу стало несколько легче: Дайлену волей-неволей приходилось отвлекаться на знакомство со своими будущими подчинёнными, а Гаррету – на обеспечение уже подъевших собственные припасы воинов всем необходимым, и щедро выдаваемые бывшим регентом сведения начали понемногу укладываться в голове.  
К немалому удивлению мага, привычного ему темпа денеримские рыцари не выдержали. Дайлен несколько поколебался, не видя особых причин спешить, но в итоге всё-таки оставил большую часть добровольцев в попавшейся по дороге деревушке, велев двигаться с подходящей для них скоростью. Ему самому, по правде сказать, слишком хотелось наконец увидеть свой собственный замок.  
К цели путешествия его маленький отряд, состоявший теперь из снова принявшихся обсуждать какие-то хозяйственные дела Гаррета с Логэйном и отчаянно робевшей в присуствии Героя Ферелдена воительницы Мхаири, подошёл уже в сумерках. В Амарантайн решили не заходить – добраться до Башни Бдения до темноты они тогда точно не успели бы, а искать ночлег в переполненном беженцами городе было занятием бесполезным.  
…Кажется, последней его затеей, которая действительно прошла по плану, было то торжественное шествие, которое сопровождало его на пути к Залу Истязаний. Амелл тогда решил, что раз уж после ритуала невесть куда пропадает не менее десятой части учеников, то он имеет право поразвлечься напоследок, и обитавшие в Круге чародеи, уронив челюсти на пол, наблюдали за тем, как обычно серьёзный и сдержанный юноша, завывая что-то в духе деревенских предсвадебных плачей, степенно движется во главе длинной колонны всхлипывающих в тон товарищей. А вот дальше всё пошло наперекосяк: Лили, побег Йована, посвящение в Стражи…  
Дайлен даже не удивился, когда из-за очередного поворота дороги раздался знакомый лязг сталкивающихся мечей и гневно-испуганные вопли. Мхаири, не дожидаясь команды, скинула со спины щит и, с достойной уважения сноровкой подтянув чуть разболтавшиеся ремни, надела его на руку. Рванувшийся вперёд Гаррет привычно оттёр младшего кузена в сторону, и к тому времени, как благоразумно пропустивший воинов вперёд Амелл добрался до поля боя, всё было уже кончено. Боевой маг с разочарованным видом обдирал разрубленного чуть не пополам генлока, а Мхаири терпеливо совала в зубы трясущемуся в ужасе солдату горлышко своей фляжки с бренди.  
– Разве после гибели Архидемона порождения тьмы не должны были убраться под землю? – настороженно сдвинув брови, осведомился Логэйн. Пожав плечами, Дайлен носком сапога перевернул один из трупов на спину и, не обнаружив каких-либо отличий от уже известных ему тварей, отозвался:  
– Должны были. И мне очень интересно, что – или кто – заставило их остаться. В своём естественном состоянии они очень не любят солнечного света и открытых пространств.  
– Командор, солдат говорит, что на Башню Бдения совершено нападение, – оставив выжившего бедолагу в покое, отрапортовала Мхаири. – Серые Стражи, прибывшие из Орлея, не предупредили о приближении противника и были убиты, однако крепость всё ещё держится. Этого послали за подмогой, но он не смог оторваться от преследующих его тварей.  
Амелл чуть поморщился, услышав остопаскудевшее ему «Командор», уже полторы недели не сходившее с губ преклонявшейся перед ним воительницы, и молча махнул рукой, приказывая двигаться дальше. Неудачливый гонец, вернув воительнице опустевшую фляжку и бросив на мертвых генлоков опасливый взгляд, с трудом поднялся на ноги и, поклявшись вернуться с подкреплением, похромал к Амарантайну.   
Первым, что Дайлен увидел в собственном замке, был хлев. Огороженный чахлым, совершенно не внушавшим уважения плетнем и, судя по презрительной гримасе проведшего полжизни на ферме Гаррета, требовавший капитального ремонта. Поинтересоваться тем, какого хрена рядом с боевой крепостью стоит хлев не меньше чем на десяток коров, заслоняющий подходы к этой самой крепости, маг не успел: угол ветхого строения снёс не вписавшийся в поворот огр, и вскоре вслед за рухнувшим на землю опорным столбом последовало и всё остальное.  
– Я лучше новый построю, если будет очень уж надо, – задумчиво сообщил Амелл, накрыв суетившихся в облаке поднявшейся пыли порождений тьмы заразной порчей. Плетень тоже долго не продержался, и с гневными воплями на них бросились сопровождавшие рогатого великана генлоки.  
За спинами двух воинов со щитами – Мхаири в бою забывала обо всяких глупостях вроде благоговения и действовала не хуже Логэйна, кажется, даже превосходя его в скорости – было безопасно и как-то странно тихо. Изредка бросавший на него короткие взгляды Гаррет убедительно доказывал огру, что тому следовало остаться на Глубинных Тропах под боком у своей Матки, и проклявший всех, кого надо, по третьему разу Дайлен вдруг обнаружил, что желающих сунуться под лезвие посоха, сделанного дядей Малькольмом специально для него, в поле зрения не наблюдается.  
Мак-Тир, как воспитанный мужчина, позволил Мхаири добить оглушённого ударом его щита генлока и, смерив задумавшегося мага суровым взором, осведомился:  
– Кого ждём? Вам ещё вашу крепость отбить нужно… Командор.  
– Сосредоточьтесь, Страж, – вредным тоном ответил Амелл, борясь с глупым желанием показать ему язык. – Ждём те два десятка гарлоков, которые сейчас выйдут из-за вон той скалы.  
Логэйн мгновенно потерял всякое желание воспитывать более опытного в делах общения с порождениями тьмы соратника и, вскинув щит к лицу, развернулся в указанном направлении. Обещанные гарлоки явились минуты через полторы и тут же напоролись на любимое заклятие успевшего обобрать павшего огра Хоука. Вонь горящих тел заставила Мхаири слегка позеленеть, но упрямая воительница только стиснула зубы и крепче сжала рукоять меча.  
Хлев оказался отнюдь не единственной хозяйственной постройкой, выбравшейся за пределы крепостных стен. Дайлен разглядывал возвышавшиеся вокруг ведущей к воротам извилистой дороги амбары и сараи со смешанным чувством жадности и отвращения: в его памяти были ещё живы первые дни Мора, когда они с Алистером считали каждый медяк и как о благословении Создателя мечтали о куске свежего хлеба, и количество стоявших возле Башни Бдения зернохранилищ грело ему душу; однако даже ему, неискушённому в искусстве фортификации, было понятно, что высоким деревянным зданиям не место рядом с крепостными воротами.  
А значит, ему придётся что-то с этим делать. Ещё бы понять, что именно.  
Ворота с оглушительным грохотом рухнули прямо перед гарретовым носом. Боевой маг, оживившись, перехватил меч поудобнее и выжидательно воззрился на клубившийся в проломе дым, но оттуда ему навстречу вывалился не огр, а десяток обожжённых и покалеченных гарлоков. Во взгляде покосившейся на разочарованно фыркнувшего Хоука Мхаири мелькнуло что-то вроде суеверного ужаса, но воительница дисциплинированно добила ускользнувшее от него порождение тьмы и двинулась следом.  
Навстречу им наконец начали попадаться выжившие. Большая часть солдат была ранена; Дайлен оставил им большую часть припарок и исцеляющих зелий и, убедившись, что возле ворот не осталось порождений тьмы, приказал двигаться дальше. На стене им навстречу выскочил перепуганный торговец, на бегу уведомлявший всех заинтересованных в том, что ноги его в Амарантайне не будет. Амеллу подобная перспектива почему-то не понравилась, и он, оставив преследовавших беглеца генлоков кузену, принялся убеждать вздрагивавшего от малейшего шума мужчину в том, что он способен позаботиться о безопасности гостей своего – как это всё-таки странно звучало! – эрлинга.  
Маленькие, соединённые узкими переходами дворики Башни Бдения не по-хорошему напомнили магу Глубинные Тропы. Всего-то и разницы, что нет нависающего над головой камня, а все остальные их недостатки были тут как тут: неожиданно выскакивающие из-за угла порождения тьмы, коварное эхо, убеждавшее в близости противника, который на самом деле находился за тремя поворотами, невозможность как следует размахнуться посохом, не задев при этом ни стен, ни собственных соратников…  
А ещё приходилось помнить о том, что в этот раз принцип «убей всё, что шевелится» неприменим. В конце концов, теперь это были его собственные солдаты, и обоим магам, привыкшим реагировать не на движение даже, а на один лишь намёк на него, стоило немалых трудов сдерживать собственные рефлексы. Хоук в конце концов даже отказался от использования магии и вместо того принялся с остервенением рубить порождений тьмы мечом.  
Амелл старательно отставал от своих воинов на несколько шагов, и выигранного ими времени ему обычно хватало для того, чтобы определить, кто выпрыгнул им навстречу – враг или союзник. Первым доставалось качественное энтропийное проклятие, вторым – пара матерных слов из тех, которые, по словам Логэйна, способны были убедить любого солдата в том, что перед ним начальство. Пока что его предположения оправдывались полностью: растерявшиеся в суматохе неожиданного нападения воины, выслушав краткую прочувствованную речь, мгновенно преисполнялись должного почтения и бегом бросались исполнять распоряжения мага.  
Гарлоки-эмиссары, само собой, прятались в самых глухих и тёмных углах и не торопились подставляться под удары оказавшейся не в меру шустрой добычи. К тому же почувствовать их присутствие оказалось неожиданно сложно: вместо пронзительного шепотка на краю слышимости Дайлен ощущал лишь смутное, тревожащее неудобство, и противника приходилось искать чуть не на ощупь. Не то чтобы он возражал против вдумчивого осмотра крепостного двора, но не тогда же, когда в самом замке продолжают убивать его солдат…  
Маг раздражённо выдохнул и, поправив шлем, бросил короткий вопросительный взгляд на сосредоточенно щурившегося кузена. Гаррет, потративший немало времени на изучение невесть где добытых чертежей Башни Бдения, кивнул и чуть заметно дёрнул подбородком в сторону входа в цитадель.  
Первая решётка была поднята, и в очередном маленьком дворике суетилась стая гарлоков, без особого успеха пытавшихся оторвать от земли вторую. Её прутья были уже погнуты, как будто в неё били тараном, но лежавший слева у стены огр – безрукий, с раздробленными ногами и иссечённой спиной – явно был мёртв и завершить начатое дело точно не сумел бы. Хоук разочарованно хмыкнул, переглянулся с Амеллом и, дождавшись, пока заклятие Стража стащит всю стаю в одну многорукую кучу, накрыл тварей огненной бурей.  
– Ты привыкнешь, девочка. – Логэйн сочувственно хлопнул Мхаири по плечу и, оглядев пустовавшие бойницы, посоветовал: – Просто следи, чтобы твоих магов не подстрелили или не пришибли, пока они размышляют о том, как испепелить всё войско противника разом…  
Воительница смущённо пробормотала что-то похожее на благодарность и, придвинувшись к Дайлену, подняла щит повыше.  
– Не так близко, а то посохом нечаянно пришибу, – отступив на шаг, мягко поправил её Амелл и, повертев головой, указал на левую лестницу:  
– Начнём оттуда.  
Дверь оказалась заперта. Гаррет ударил в неё плечом, но тяжёлая деревянная створка даже не шелохнулась, отступник поднял было замерцавшую чем-то убийственным руку, но в последний момент оглянулся на кузена, и Дайлен отрицательно качнул головой. В том, что Хоук способен снести любую преграду, он нисколько не сомневался, но вдруг подавшая голос интуиция намекала, что пока лучше оставить всё как есть. В конце концов, то, что мешало им пройти, точно так же закрывало путь и тем, кто собирался вцепиться им в глотки. А возможность пробраться в цитадель они и так найдут – вон, с другой стороны другая лестница поднимается к ещё одной двери, к тому же в маленькой нише за колонной виднеется ещё одна, которую прямолинейные, как умирающие с голоду хищники, порождения тьмы даже не заметили…  
Вторая дверь, треснувшая и несколько покусанная с нижнего края, как выяснилось, уже висела на одной петле. Амелл невольно начал гадать, как давно её взломали и есть ли шанс, что кто-то из укрывавшихся в этой части цитадели ещё жив. Опережавший его на полтора шага Гаррет вдруг замер, а затем кинулся вперёд, а мгновением спустя маг и сам услышал доносившийся из-за угла шум боя.  
Дайлен не сразу понял, что же показалось ему таким странным в располагавшейся за поворотом коридора комнатке – не считая, разумеется, того, что явно намеревавшийся сходу ввязаться в бой кузен остановился, едва перешагнув порог, и спокойно опустил меч, дожидаясь, пока стихнут вопли подыхающих порождений тьмы. С полумёртвыми тварями вполне мог управиться тот же маг, который методично дожигал пару загнанных в угол гарлоков. Других Страж поблизости не чувствовал и, воспользовавшись секундной передышкой, принялся рассматривать окружающее: толстые прутья решёток, за которыми виднелись тяжёлые деревянные колодки со ржавыми петлями, заливавшую весь пол чёрную и алую кровь, лежавшие вперемежку с мертвыми гарлоками тела в храмовничьих доспехах…  
Что вообще могло понадобиться в Башне Бдения храмовникам?  
– Э… Это не я! – развёл руками обернувшийся к ним маг, торопливо натягивая на лицо обаятельную улыбку, и Дайлен резко втянул носом воздух.  
Ему мерещится. Ему просто мерещится, он надышался дыма от горящих хозяйственных построек, или один из эмиссаров успел наколдовать на него какую-то неведомую пакость, потому что не может же это всё быть на самом деле, не может стоять перед ним тот, кого он мысленно похоронил и оплакал больше полугода назад, улыбаясь так, словно ничего не случилось, и настороженно косясь на заинтересованно склонившего голову набок Гаррета…  
В полушаге сзади негромко лязгнули сочленения логэйнова доспеха, и Амелл вдруг вернулся в реальность. В которой действительно был знакомый длинный нос, заляпанная почти до полной неузнаваемости мантия тевинтерского покроя, невидимая под забралом шлема одобрительная усмешка Хоука и сожжённые чуть не до углей порождения тьмы, которые ещё неделю будут вонять на полкрепости.  
Всё было по-настоящему.  
Дайлен бросился вперёд, чуть не сбив с ног опешившего кузена, и с радостным воплем повис на шее у Андерса:  
– Ты наконец-то выучил хоть какое-то огненное заклинание!

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Поначалу Башня Бдения Хоуку не понравилась.  
Нет, он отлично понимал, что спланирована крепость великолепно и защищать её одно удовольствие. Будет таковым – после того, как восстановят обвалившиеся кое-где края стен, поставят на место вывороченные из арок ворота и уберут весь тот мусор, который сейчас ежеминутно лез ему под ноги. Но отбивать у противника уже захваченную крепость было сущим мучением: в бесконечных маленьких двориках и узких переходах, казалось, поселилась вся уцелевшая после разгрома при Денериме Орда; и противники, и чудом уцелевшие в этой бойне и совершенно сбитые с толку союзники выскакивали из-за углов без предупреждения, и пару раз Гаррет чуть не поджарил каких-то перепуганных и изрядно потрёпанных солдат из местного гарнизона; да и вообще ему там было тесно. То ли дело крыша форта Драккон – просторно, обзор прекрасный, Архидемон, опять же, был на редкость удобной мишенью, при всём желании не промахнёшься…  
Единственным положительным моментом было то, что добраться до дисциплинированно державшегося чуть позади Дайлена порождения тьмы не могли. Даже если бы какой-нибудь особо шустрой твари удалось проскользнуть мимо Хоука, его встретил бы меч Логэйна или Мхаири… Кажется, именно это его младшего и злило. Не то чтобы отступник совсем его не понимал.  
Когда они наконец добрались до последнего необследованного дворика, Гаррет чуть не взвыл от облегчения. На небольшом пятачке суетился жалкий пяток гарлоков под предводительством однорукого, истекающего чёрной кровью эмиссара, и Хоук, локтём задвинув высунувшуюся было вперёд воительницу за спину, несколькими ударами меча прикончил тщетно царапавших его доспех когтями тварей.  
Но на самом деле большая часть работы была ещё впереди. Встретив вопросительный взгляд кузена, отступник кивнул и первым направился ко входу в цитадель, с тоской припоминая змеившиеся на старых, чудом сохранившихся в денеримском архиве чертежах коридоры. Каждый придётся осмотреть, тщательно проверить отмеченные на тех картах потайные ходы и хорошо бы ещё отыскать те, о которых хозяева замка решили не уведомлять королевских архивариусов.  
При виде валявшейся на земле решетки Гаррет невольно облизнулся. Сотворить такое с закалённым металлом мог только огр, а значит, у него сейчас будет возможность хоть на несколько минут отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Дайлен поймёт, не станет вмешиваться и удержит остальных, так что это будет только его танец. Его, огра и Той, Что Провожает За Завесу…  
Нет, это определённо был неудачный день. Его огр уже лежал у стены бесполезной грудой мяса, и охваченный сокрушительным разочарованием Хоук, едва дождавшись, пока сотворённый младшим «водоворот» соберёт суетившуюся возле второй решётки стаю, с раздражённым фырканьем спустил на тварей огненную бурю. Повёл плечами, почувствовав вонзившийся между лопаток взгляд, отчего-то не казавшийся угрозой, и, обернувшись, увидел широко раскрытые глаза Мхаири.  
Произнести так и рвавшуюся с языка колкость Гаррет не успел, Логэйн в тот же момент принялся объяснять девушке особенности командной работы с двумя сумасшедшими магами (слово «сумасшедший» сдержанный пожилой воин, конечно же, пропустил, но отступник всё равно отчётливо слышал его в каждой красноречивой паузе). Настороженно осматривавшийся Дайлен указал брату на поднимавшуюся к коридору возле бойниц лестницу, и тот поторопился вернуться к делу.  
За заколоченной дверью наверняка скрывалось что-нибудь хорошее. Не сокровищница с забитыми золотом сундуками, но, возможно, хотя бы десяток или полтора порождений тьмы, которых можно было бы с удовольствием убить… Торопливо спускаясь по лестнице, Хоук оглянулся на неё, пообещав себе непременно это выяснить, и, ускорив шаг, снова оттёр младшего плечом. Ещё не хватало, чтобы из проёма, расположенного напротив запертого входа, на Дайлена вывалилась какая-нибудь кусачая тварь.  
Дверь на верхней площадке второй лестницы явно открывало что-то до крайности зубастое, голодное и очень сильное. Нижняя петля была выворочена из косяка вместе с державшим её камнем, верхняя тоже держалась на волоске: Гаррет только легонько толкнул обгрызенное дерево, и дверь тут же рухнула. Открывавшийся за ней коридор был пуст, на сером каменном полу виднелись следы чьих-то сапог и пятна не успевшей высохнуть чёрной крови. Отступник прислушался и, уловив отголоски знакомого металлического лязга и гарлочьих воплей боли, бросился на помощь выжившим.  
Которые, вернее, который отлично справлялся и без него. Хоук невольно усмехнулся, опуская уже занесённый меч: узнать, что хоть кто-то в этой крепости способен позаботиться о себе, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Несколько воющих от боли гарлоков безуспешно пытались увернуться от струи пламени, которая срывалась с рук худощавого светловолосого мужчины в длинной мантии, и Гаррет одобрительно кивнул, увидев, что огонь погас через долю секунды после того, как упала последняя тварь.  
Маг пижонски взмахнул кистями, как будто стряхивая с длинных сильных пальцев капли воды, и Хоук, невольно сделав шаг вперёд, принялся с интересом его разглядывать. Узкие жилистые запястья, острые костистые локти, торчащие из расшитых каким-то мусором наручей, позолоченные браслеты, которые перехватывали крепкие руки чуть ниже плеч, и странного, смутно знакомого кроя мантию с короткой пушистой накидкой. Под ногой отступника что-то звякнуло, незнакомец, чуть заметно вздрогнув, торопливо обернулся, растянул губы в просительной, чуть лукавой улыбке и, на мгновение встретившись с ним глазами, тут же попытался оправдаться:  
– Это не я!..  
Гаррет молча согласился. Если бы тот сказал, что чёрное это белое, он, наверное, согласился бы тоже. И точно так же промолчал, не в состоянии произнести ни слова, и только смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, давясь необъятностью собственного внезапного желания – прикоснуться, защитить, завладеть, целиком и полностью, без остатка, ввериться изящным рукам с веснушками на тыльной стороне ладоней и теплу золотисто-карих глаз. Узнать его всего: как вспыхнет смехом тёмный янтарь взгляда, как вздрогнут ресницы – удивлённо и недоверчиво-радостно – при виде неожиданного подарка, как изменится звучный чистый голос в стоне наслаждения; узнать, сопит ли он во сне, на что зачарован кристалл в висящем за его спиной посохе и понравится ли ему мамин яблочный пирог…  
Неожиданный толчок чуть не сбил его с ног, и отступник несколько пришёл в себя. Вспомнил хотя бы о том, что набрасываться на незнакомых людей – а ведь хотелось, отчаянно хотелось наброситься, подхватить на руки и унести подальше от заливавшей пол скверны, горящей крепости и суетившихся в её коридорах порождений тьмы – невежливо, да и вообще не так поймут, а ведь он даже имени этого носатого чуда не знает.  
Зато Дайлена все эти соображения, кажется, совсем не волновали – младший сделал именно то, на что не решился сам Хоук. Повис на шее у растерянно заморгавшего мага и восторженно завопил что-то про огненные заклинания.  
– Эм-м-м… Сударь, а мы разве настолько близко знакомы? – пытаясь вежливо вывернуться из хватки Амелла, продемонстрировавшего неожиданную цепкость, с неудовольствием осведомился светловолосый. Чуть не задушивший его в объятиях Страж замер, словно ему отвесили оплеуху, и дрожащим голосом спросил:  
– Андерс, ты что, меня совсем не узнаешь?..  
Гаррет с силой зажмурился, слабо надеясь, что ему хоть теперь хватит силы воли перестать таращиться на мага так, словно тот был снизошедшим лично к нему Древним Богом во всём сиянии своего могущества, и всё-таки смог сказать что-то членораздельное:  
– Шлем сними.  
Амелл стремительно обернулся к нему, ойкнул и, торопливо сорвав с головы исцарапанное творение мастера Вараторна, снова уставился на носатого мага.  
– Дайлен, – как будто не веря своим глазам, выдохнул тот. Моргнул, нерешительно поднял руку, кошачьим аккуратным жестом коснувшись его скулы кончиками пальцев, и вдруг заулыбался, солнечно и ясно: – А заклинание я не выучил, я просто с перепугу… Дай, я правда храмовников не трогал, они сами!  
– Да похуй! – Страж обхватил его за талию, приподнял на пару дюймов над полом, задрав голову и сияя счастливой улыбкой, и чуть не уронил, когда скептически наблюдавший за встречей старых друзей Логэйн выразительно откашлялся. Амелл бросил на старшего соратника смущённый взгляд и, не выдержав, громким шёпотом поделился: – Я думал, что ты вообще умер… Ирвинг сказал… А ты живой!  
– Да я тоже думал, что там сдохну, – жизнерадостно заявил Андерс, который продолжал аккуратно трогать его волосы, плечи, ворот мантии – словно хотел убедиться, что ему не привиделось. – А Ирвинг тоже удивился, и вообще…  
В глубине крепости что-то грохнуло, и Хоук окончательно вернулся в реальность. В ту самую, в которой Башня Бдения была битком набита порождениями тьмы, солдаты её гарнизона отличались редкостной бесполезностью, а на лице Дайлена было аршинными буквами написано, что никуда его носатое чудо из Башни не денется. По крайней мере, пока жив Страж-Командор, а значит, можно было выдохнуть и сделать всё по правилам и без суеты. Например, начать с очищения их общего жилища от всякой дряни.  
– Может, потом воспоминаниями делиться будете? Всю историю Пятого Мора ты за пять минут не расскажешь, а нам ещё девять десятых цитадели зачищать… Командор, – старательно скрывая усмешку, проговорил Гаррет. Младший, впрочем, отлично всё понял и, улыбнувшись в ответ, кивнул, а потом развернулся к Андерсу и чуть виновато сообщил:  
– Правда надо ведь… Ты со мной?  
Вместо ответа тот деловито вытащил из-за спины посох, вырезанный из крепкой серебристой древесины сильвана и тут же наложил на всех присутствующих какую-то укрепляющую ауру, и отступник терпеливо напомнил Амеллу:  
– Шлем надень.  
Страж снова кивнул, наконец разжал стискивавшие один из ремней андерсовой мантии пальцы и, с силой потерев переносицу, уверенно приказал:  
– Гаррет, вы с Логэйном сейчас вернётесь и проверите ту дверцу в нише возле лестницы. Если я прав в своих предположениях, там можно пробраться к механизму, запирающему вторые ворота. Поднимите решётку, соберите уцелевших солдат и разберитесь с главным крепостным двором и донжоном. Мхаири и Андерс пойдут со мной, мы уничтожим тех, кто остался на стенах, и присоединимся к вам.  
– Ты уверен, что нам стоит разделяться? – нахмурившись, переспросил Хоук, но Дайлен только фыркнул и махнул рукой:  
– Не беспокойся, я справлюсь. И вообще, Андерс отличный целитель, лучше Винн, так что ничего со мной не случится. Лучше закончим с этим побыстрее, ладно?  
– Только не говори мне, что Винн тоже где-то тут! – содрогнувшись в показном ужасе, громко прошептал Андерс.  
– Не стоит зря терять время, вдруг там ещё остались выжившие, – заключил Амелл, натягивая шлем, и отступник неохотно кивнул и двинулся к выходу. Его младший и впрямь вовсе не беспомощен, Мхаири даст ему достаточно времени для удара, а целитель поможет продержаться даже в случае возникновения каких-то проблем… Да и благоразумия Дайлену хватало, если бы он чувствовал за узкой дверкой в дальнем углу значительное количество порождений тьмы, он бы туда не полез.  
Гаррет бросил последний взгляд на весело насвистывавшего Андерса, пальцы которого сжимали окутавшийся морозным сверканием посох аккуратно и уверенно, и, отсалютовав Командору, переступил порог.  
В пресловутую «дверцу» Хоук едва пролез и почти перестал удивляться странным проявлениям гениальности человека, который проектировал Башню. Если бы за поворотом ненамного более широкого коридорчика его ждал бы враг, он стал бы трупом, не успев даже дёрнуться. Мрачно лязгавший сзади Логэйн задумчиво похмыкал, поковыряв пальцем заросшие пылью дыры в стенах, из которых, предположительно, должны были выскакивать копья или стальные шипы, и, отодвинув его плечом, просунул лезвие кинжала в щель между косяком и очередной запертой дверью, которую отступник уже собрался вынести каменным кулаком. Секундой спустя на пол с грохотом упал тяжёлый деревянный засов, и дверь, неохотно скрипнув, открылась.  
Откуда в наглухо закрытой комнате – следующую дверь Гаррету всё-таки пришлось выбивать магией, завалена она была намертво – взялись порождения тьмы, он даже представить не мог. Откашлялся, запомнил на будущее, что жечь живую или относительно живую плоть в тесных помещениях без вентиляции всё-таки не стоит, и вопросительно глянул на спутника. Логэйн, слегка нахмурившись, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем покачал головой:  
– На полторы сотни футов чисто, а вот дальше хрень какая-то. Пошли уже.  
К поднимавшему вторую воротную решетку рычагу они в конце концов всё-таки выбрались. Механизм заело, и пока Хоук методично истреблял лезущих из ворот донжона тварей, Мак-Тир, скинув щит на землю, с проклятиями и матом пытался провернуть натужно скрипевшую шестерню. Минут через десять упрямая железяка всё-таки сдалась, что-то внутри громко хрустнуло, и рычаг с поразительной легкостью сдвинулся.  
В воротах грохнуло, навстречу уже шагнувшему к ним Логэйну пыхнуло пламенем, и через несколько мгновений из дыма вышел поигрывавший булавой подкопчённый гном, который огляделся и с откровенным сожалением изрёк:  
– Эх, бомбы кончились, а тут столько тварюк этих! Приятель, видал, как я того огра? Был огр – и нету!  
Гаррет хмыкнул и, переглянувшись с воином, кивнул; гном рукавом размазал копоть по лицу и без лишних слов встал рядом с отступником, а Страж отправился собирать ещё способных сражаться солдат.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Хоука, в донжоне порождений тьмы оказалось не так уж много. Приободрившиеся воины гарнизона выбили их оттуда довольно быстро, и вскоре Гаррет, убедившись в том, что им в спину не ударят притаившиеся в каком-нибудь из подвалов твари, поручил легкораненым тушение пожаров и повёл заметно увеличившийся отряд на стены.  
И разумеется, выбрал не тот проход.  
Вернее, он-то отлично понимал, куда идёт – это Дайлен, за время пути удосужившийся заглянуть в чертежи всего два или три раза, наверняка перепутал какой-нибудь поворот. Вот и получилось, что Страж-Командор с тройкой соратников – Гаррет чуть нахмурился, гадая, не примерещилась ли ему подозрительно знакомая коренастая фигура с огненно-рыжей головой – сражался с отрядом странно крупных и мускулистых гарлоков на одной баллистной площадке, а его кузен застрял на соседней, отделённой от неё пропастью шириной в крепостные ворота…  
Впрочем, уже через несколько секунд Хоук понял, что встревожился напрасно: Мхаири и тот, кто мог и впрямь оказаться Огреном, действовали на удивление слаженно, не позволяя тварям приближаться к стоявшим чуть поодаль магам, и Амелл спокойно и методично, как на тренировке, накладывал на гарлоков одно проклятие за другим. Гаррет уже зажёг в ладони огненный шар, намереваясь приголубить ту тварь, которая вполне могла оказаться ждущим возможности ударить эмиссаром, но тут раздался предостерегающий крик Логэйна и на них навалились порождения тьмы, высыпавшие из ведущих к складам боеприпасов коридоров.  
К рассвету всё было кончено. Прорытый чуть не в сам тронный зал ход гном-подрывник по имени Дворкин, заявивший, что то, что магией завалено, магия же и расчистит, а кому оно надо? – надёжно завалил парой сляпанных на скорую руку бомб; чудом выживший сенешаль Вэрел, седовласый мужчина в уже слишком тяжёлом для него доспехе, ушёл составлять отчёт о состоянии Башни; а истративший последние крохи маны на тяжелораненых Андерс уселся рядом со сторожившей дайленов вещевой мешок Мхаири, привалился плечом к торчавшему из горловины скатанному одеялу и, с полчаса осоловело понаблюдав за сновавшим по двору Командором, заснул.  
Гаррет отыскал брошенные возле караулки в самом начале боя вещевые мешки, вытащил из них остальные одеяла и, передав одно воительнице, фальшиво-небрежным жестом набросил второе на плечи целителю, а затем отправился организовывать тушение пожаров. К счастью, покрывавшая крыши хозяйственных построек солома, промоченная шедшим третий день дождём, не успела разгореться как следует, и пламя, лишившись подпитки в виде горящих стрел и огненных заклятий эмиссаров, уже гасло само.  
Когда солнце достигло зенита, Башня Бдения уже начала напоминать пусть и разваливающуюся от старости, но всё-таки жилую крепость. Как оказалось, уборку солдаты закончили как раз вовремя: из Амарантайна прибежал отправленный констеблем мальчишка, сообщивший уже покачивавшемуся от усталости Амеллу, что королева Анора, прибывшая в город накануне, намерена нанести ему визит и вот-вот прибудет в его новую резиденцию.  
Дайлен хрипло выругался, успокаивающе махнул рукой поднявшему голову на звук его голоса приятелю и бросил на старшего кузена беспомощный взгляд. Гаррет только философски пожал плечами: делать вид, что у них всё идет по плану, было совершенно бесполезно, а то, что новый эрл делает всё, что в его силах, Анора увидит и сама. Не дура же.  
Несколько пришибленный грузом новой ответственности Страж-Командор всё-таки попытался заставить приветственную делегацию выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь достойно; однако все его старания на корню губили заляпанная кровью и гарью броня Хоука и Логэйна, пожжённая и совершенно утерявшая изначальный цвет мантия напросившегося «посмотреть королеву» Андерса и его собственная физиономия со злобным боевым прищуром. Выглядели они именно теми, кем и являлись – только что вышедшими из тяжёлой битвы людьми.  
Теребившая в руках какую-то церемониальную дамскую безделушку Анора окинула встречающих пронзительным взглядом и, встретившись глазами с Дайленом, понимающе кивнула, однако едва они обменялись парой вежливых до оскомины фраз, как из-за спины королевы выступила темноволосая женщина в храмовничьем доспехе и, указав на Андерса, гневно заявила:  
– Госпожа! Ваше Величество, этот человек – опасный преступник!  
Маг нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и, с явным трудом натянув на лицо несколько смазанную из-за усталости обаятельную улыбку, аккуратно придвинулся поближе к нахмурившемуся Командору.  
– Простите? – повернувшись к брюнетке, не по-хорошему вежливо переспросила Анора. Храмовница намёка не поняла и вместо того, чтобы отступить на предписанное ей место, с нажимом продолжила:  
– Этого отступника должны были препроводить в Башню Круга и предать справедливому суду!  
– Ну вас с вашей справедливостью, – вполголоса буркнул Андерс. – Опять сбегу.  
– Никогда! – отрезала леди-рыцарь, как будто не чувствовавшая откровенного недовольства королевы. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы за совершённые преступления ты был повешен, убийца!  
Гаррет вздрогнул. Глаза мигом заволокло предательской красноватой дымкой, а в ладонях заложенных за спину рук сам собой вспыхнул зародыш огненной бури. Ощутивший, должно быть, всплеск стихийной магии Андерс оглянулся и мазнул растерянным взглядом по собравшимся на дворе солдатам, но затем снова развернулся к противнице.  
– Я знаю этого человека, и он не убийца, – ровным, чуть хрипловатым от напряжения голосом проговорил Амелл. Хоук рвано выдохнул, из последних сил цепляясь взглядом за его левую руку, чуть отставленную в сторону, с двумя выпрямленными пальцами: «Атака только по сигналу».  
– Я требую его выдачи! – упрямо мотнув головой, твёрдо повторила храмовница.  
Три выпрямленных пальца: «Готовься».  
Гаррет беззвучно зарычал, до хруста стискивая кулаки. Рвущаяся на свободу буря жгла ладони, но ему ещё удавалось каким-то чудом удерживать контроль. Ни одна церковная дрянь больше не тронет его Андерса, и если…  
Взгляд Аноры метнулся к левой кисти Дайлена, королева чуть заметно побледнела и торопливо выступила вперёд:  
– Сэр Райлок проявила излишнюю горячность, однако её требования соответствуют букве закона. Но у Стража-Командора, вероятно, есть другие предложения?.. 

_Андерс_  
День у Андерса не заладился с самого начала.  
Разбудили его пинком в живот, маг хватанул ртом воздух и попытался откатиться в сторону, уворачиваясь от подбитого железом сапога сэра Аргора. Затея заведомо безнадёжная, поскольку другой ногой доблестный сэр прижимал цепь сковывавших его запястья наручников. Храмовник успел пнуть его ещё раз, удачно попав в третий день как треснувшее ребро, но потом вернулся отошедший по какой-то хозяйственной надобности сэр Скаммо и велел оставить его в покое. А после завтрака даже разрешил на несколько минут снять кандалы и исцелить перелом.  
Правда, потом наручники надели снова, Андерс немножко подразнил предостерегающе зыркавшего на него сэра Аргора и, само собой, опять получил по рёбрам. То ли храмовник совсем не понимал шуток, то ли искренне верил в то, что провинившийся маг должен смиренно молчать и отмаливать свои грехи…  
Целитель спросил и опять не успел увернуться.  
Сэр Скаммо, конечно, прочёл им долгую душевную лекцию о том, как положено вести себя рыцарю Церкви и его подопечному. Уже десятую на андерсовой памяти, в среднем по полторы лекции в день. Маг честно сказал, что хорошая рыцарская оплеуха помогла бы сэру Аргору куда лучше, и немедленно получил таковую сам – упомянутый сэр шел всего в шаге от него, дабы не упустить момент возникновения в голове злокозненного чародея коварных замыслов.  
Андерс сказал, что храмовнику не положено предаваться пороку малефикарства, а других способов узреть замыслы в чужой голове он не знает, и…  
В общем, это и правда был очень хреновый день.  
На самом деле можно было и не нарываться. Сделать приятное сэру Аргору, который при взгляде на Андерса, с возвышенным видом рассматривавшего символ Андрасте, даже несколько смягчался, не расстраивать молоденькую сэра Элиссу, которая всё время молчала, а потом чуть не каждый вечер украдкой шмыгала носом в своём спальнике и иногда грустно спрашивала у сэра Скаммо «Почему он такой злой и вредный?», не портить хорошему, в общем-то, сэру Скаммо последнее выездное задание…  
Андерс с неприязнью покосился на сэра Аргора и из принципа сказал ему очередную гадость.  
Помимо старческой мудрости и терпимости было у сэра Скаммо ещё одно достоинство: старческие скрипучие суставы. Храмовник, конечно, держался с достоинством, на мага с требованиями немедленно и насовсем исцелить хронический артрит не наседал, да и вообще изо всех сил делал вид, что он всё ещё здоров и крепок. Но зарядивший с самого утра мелкий холодный дождь, как видно, оказался последней каплей: вскоре после дневного привала сэр Скаммо постановил, что в Амарантайн они уже не пойдут, а лучше остановятся на пару дней в Башне Бдения и переждут непогоду.  
Сэр Аргор насупился, сэр Элисса моргнула и с беспокойством уставилась на своего пожилого наставника, а Андерс только мысленно пожал плечами. Во-первых, его мнения и не спрашивали, а во-вторых, хрен он признается, что до одури рад возможности хоть чуть-чуть погреться и, наверное, даже высушить насквозь промокшую мантию.  
Обрадовался он рано. Едва они переступили порог крепости, сенешаль, оказавшийся старым знакомым сэра Скаммо, уволок старика куда-то к кухням, велев своему помощнику заняться обустройством гостей, а сэр Аргор, не дав магу даже у камина постоять, велел кинуть его в клетку. От слабых протестов «хозяина дома» храмовник попросту отмахнулся, заявив, что ему лучше знать, как следует обращаться с преступником.  
Разжалобить сэра Элиссу у Андерса не получилось. Вернее, молоденькая храмовница смотрела на свернувшегося клубком и отчаянно стучавшего зубами пленника виновато и скорбно, но до идеи принести ему хотя бы маленькую жаровню так и не дозрела – презрительно фыркнувший сэр Аргор принялся учить её жизни, коя включала в себя непременное указывание магам их места и прочие малоприятные даже на слух вещи. Андерс скривился и заткнул уши, искренне пожелав сэру Аргору свернуть шею до того, как он дослужится до лейтенанта и начнёт полоскать мозги молодёжи на законных основаниях.  
Каким-то чудом он всё-таки умудрился заснуть. Холодно было даже во сне, он подавил глупое желание поваляться на раскалённой дорожке, оставленной сновавшим вокруг демоном гнева, и привычно послал в неизвестном направлении демона желания, который в этот раз почему-то вздумал прикинуться могучим рыцарем с окутанными пламенем мечом и кинжалом. Демоница не вняла и принимать свою исходную форму, которую можно было хотя бы за хвост подёргать, отказалась, но Андерс уже перестал обращать на неё внимание. Не нужны ему никакие защитники, сам как-нибудь управится.  
Каменный пол крупно вздрогнул, и целитель вскочил на ноги, ошалело оглядываясь вокруг. Реальность на мгновение показалась продолжением кошмара: из ведущего к воротам коридора тянуло дымом, снаружи слышались крики, металлический лязг и какой-то странный рёв, от которого у него по коже побежали мурашки…  
– На крепость напали порождения тьмы! – хрипло выдохнул запыхавшийся сэр Скаммо, привалившись спиной к торопливо захлопнутой двери. Сильный удар заставил створку заскрипеть и едва не сбил храмовника с ног, и Элисса, опомнившись, подскочила к нему и задвинула тяжёлый засов.  
– Какие ещё порождения тьмы? – растерянно переспросил Андерс, прижавшись лицом к решетке: сэра Скаммо, кажется, успели ранить, но с такого расстояния целителю не удавалось понять даже, была ли кровь на доспехе его собственной.  
– Девочка, выпусти его. – Храмовник, чуть отдышавшись, протянул ключ от его наручников девушке, и маг закусил губу, сдерживая нетерпеливый возглас.  
– Чтобы он ударил нам в спину? – возмутился сэр Аргор и врезал закованным в латную перчатку кулаком по решётке, только чудом не попав Андерсу по носу.  
– Ну я совсем идиот, что ли? – обиделся целитель. – Если там правда порождения тьмы, они всех без разбору съедят, а я как-то не хочу, чтобы меня ели!  
– Заткнись, маг! – отрезал младший храмовник и, выхватив ключ из рук нерешительно приблизившейся к решётке соратницы, сунул его за пояс. – Сэр Скаммо, нет нужды в таком риске, мы справимся сами…  
Грохнуло снова, совсем рядом. Дверь разлетелась в щепки вместе с засовом, пожилого рыцаря отбросило на несколько шагов, и в дверном проёме заклубился густой и пухлый, словно живой, дым. Андерс, приподнявшись на цыпочки, выглянул из-за плеча сэра Аргора и потянулся к его талии, понадеявшись, что раздававшийся из коридора лязг заглушит позвякивание его собственных кандалов. И тут же чуть не забыл о том, что собрался стащить заветный ключик.  
Из-под затылка сэра Скаммо торчал обломок дубовой доски, пробивший кольчужный капюшон, и из-под маслянисто поблескивавших колечек сочилась тёмная тягучая кровь.  
А потом из дыма вывалилось первое порождение тьмы, и Андерсу стало совсем не до того.  
Сэра Аргора тоже убили быстро. Сэр Элисса, успевшая вовремя сотворить «очищение», прикончила оказавшуюся совсем хлипкой без своего чародейства тварь и зарубила ещё троих, прежде чем какой-то мелкий уродец сумел всадить ей клинок в бедро, и маг тихонько, немножко стыдясь себя самого, молился о том, чтобы она продержалась ещё немного. Совсем чуть-чуть, он ведь уже почти дотянулся до сапога этого гребаного ублюдка, который дал себя убить в целых трёх шагах от его решётки, ему не хватало всего нескольких сантиметров…  
И нескольких секунд. Когда он наконец подтащил убийственно тяжёлое тело Аргора к своей решётке, выковырял из-за пояса ключ и, непослушными от холода пальцами провернув его в замке, поднял голову, горло Элиссы уже рвала какая-то тварь. Андерс беззвучно заплакал и, стиснув зубы, поднялся на ноги.  
Храмовница, как видно, была вкусной: он успел выскочить из клетки и схватить стоявший в углу посох прежде, чем порождение тьмы отреагировало на движение.  
Впервые в жизни Андерс бил по живой мишени в полную силу. Раньше всё было шуткой, игрой – ледяной хваткой приморозить к полу мантию приговорённого к недельному мытью полов однокурсника, ловко подпалить каменным кулаком с привязанной лучинкой запущенную с верхнего этажа бумажную птичку, красуясь перед девчонкой из старшего курса энтропийщиков, махонькой молнией (большие у него не получались, да и незачем было) заставить подскочить слишком уж увлекшегося своими каталогами Карла… Отбиваться магией от ловивших его храмовников ему даже в голову не приходило: всё равно поймали бы, и тогда на снисхождение можно было бы не рассчитывать.  
Почему-то было совсем не страшно. Или просто страх был другой, незнакомый – он не заставлял дрожать и забиваться в угол, просто отнимал возможность чувствовать что-то кроме поселившегося, казалось, в самых костях холода. Андерс даже не радовался, когда очередная омерзительная тварь после второго-третьего заклятия всё-таки падала и больше не вставала, только отстранённо отмечал, что можно уделить больше внимания оставшимся.  
Зубастое, длиннолапое порождение тьмы неожиданно резко дёрнулось в сторону, уворачиваясь от каменного кулака, и залязгало зубами возле самого лица мага, и тогда Андерс всё-таки испугался. Вздрогнул, отскочил прочь с недостойным взрослого мужчины задушенным писком и в панике вскинул руки, уже понимая, что за оставшуюся ему долю секунды не успеет собрать даже простенькое ледяное заклинание.  
– Да чтоб ты сгорел! – так же внезапно разозлившись, выплюнул он в лицо твари и толкнул вперёд раскрытые ладони, с которых вдруг сорвалось низко гудевшее рыжее пламя. Уродливое создание зашипело и взвыло от боли, маг торжествующе ухмыльнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, продолжая давить на казавшийся неподатливым, как стена, раскалённый воздух. Ещё одно порождение тьмы кинулось к нему, и Андерс чуть развёл руки, делая огненный конус шире. Теперь перед ним корчились, пытаясь уползти, целых две твари, и его охватил какой-то весёлый злой азарт. Он им ещё покажет!  
Всё-таки огонь был совсем не его стихией. То, что кому-то давалось легко, как дыхание, из целителя высасывало силы со страшной скоростью. Страдальчески воющие уроды не могли снова на него напасть, но и умирать явно не собирались, и он со страхом ждал момента, когда уже не сможет удерживать заклинание. Тогда на него прыгнут обозлившиеся от боли порождения тьмы, и…  
Первая тварь наконец упала. Андерс снова шагнул вперёд, загоняя последнюю в угол, и под его ногой тихо хрупнула пережжённая кость. Издыхающий монстр бессильно лязгнул зубами, дернулся к нему и рухнул на середине движения, и срывавшийся с ладоней мага огонь, лишившись цели, мгновенно погас.  
Андерс фыркнул и тряхнул кистями, пытаясь избавиться от нелепого противного ощущения – собственные идеально чистые пальцы почему-то казались скользкими и грязными, будто ему пришлось дотрагиваться до порождений тьмы голыми руками. За спиной что-то звякнуло, целитель торопливо развернулся и вздрогнул снова: оказывается, он был уже не один. Возле порога замерли два воина со щитами, ещё один, высокий мужчина в странном темно-сером матовом доспехе и шлеме с глухим забралом стоял совсем рядом и смотрел прямо на него, словно кошка на мышь. Четвертый, в непонятной долгополой куртке и настоящем эльфийском шлеме с длинной стрелкой на переносице и резными нащечниками – Андерс такие только на картинках в старых книгах видел – изучал лежавшее прямо у его ног тело сэра Аргора и неуловимо-знакомым жестом закусывал губу.  
– Это не я! – не особенно надеясь на то, что ему поверят, сообщил маг и на всякий случай улыбнулся. От обвинения в убийстве храмовника одними улыбочками не отделаешься, но начинать с чего-то надо. Именно сейчас ему особенно сильно хотелось жить, и наплевать на недосохшую мантию, зловещий свербёж в горле и пропитавшую всё вокруг вонь. Главное, чтобы прямо сейчас не убили – от целых четырёх воинов сразу ему точно не отбиться. Люди же, не твари неразумные.  
Тот, в куртке, несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений смотрел на него, и Андерс попытался растянуть уже занывшие от неподвижности губы пошире. Едва заметное движение оказалось камушком, сорвавшим лавину, от тягостной, смолисто-липкой неподвижности тут же не осталось и следа: странный парень с радостным воплем кинулся на него, почему-то буйно радуясь тому, что последние две твари погибли именно от огня, маг, несколько растерявшись, попытался аккуратно вывернуться из предсказуемо-цепкой хватки ненормального, который всё заметил и немедленно расстроился, а потом воин в сером доспехе вернул в заспинные ножны длинный изогнутый меч и скучным тоном сказал:  
– Шлем сними.  
Ненормальный машинально дёрнулся на звук, а потом и впрямь содрал эльфийский шлем с головы, и Андерс оцепенел, словно попав в руну паралича и боясь даже моргнуть, чтобы не спугнуть чудесное видение.  
Дайлен.  
Взъерошенный, со знакомой усталой складочкой между бровей, вытянувшийся и окрепший – уже не безвозрастно-юный мажонок, а настоящий молодой мужчина – и всё равно совсем такой же, как раньше. Самый близкий и родной.  
Короткая тёмная щетинка кольнула кончики пальцев, и целитель вдруг понял, что всё правда. Галлюцинации не колются, и у них не бывает улыбчивых ямочек возле уголков губ. А ещё ему нужно обязательно узнать, что Андерс действительно не делал того, в чем его непременно обвинят, потому что он выдержит что угодно, но если Дайлен станет смотреть на него с осуждением…  
Какие, право, глупости. У него, наверное, с перепугу совсем разум отказал. Как же это может быть – чтобы Дайлен его не понял? Не бывает такого. Андерс широко улыбнулся и испуганно охнул, когда выросший друг обхватил его за талию и почти без усилия поднял в воздух, сияющими глазами заглядывая в лицо. Суровый черноволосый воин, перетягивавший крепления щита, выразительно кашлянул, и Амелл, чуть не уронив приятеля, аккуратно опустил его на пол и шепотом пожаловался:  
– Я думал, ты вообще умер… мне Ирвинг сказал… а ты живой!  
Андерс передёрнулся и, торопливо задвинув непрошенные воспоминания в самую глубину памяти, беззаботно сказал:  
– Да я тоже думал, что там сдохну! – Не выдержал, снова потянулся к Дайлену, потрогал отросшие волосы, плечо, твёрдое и теплое даже под плотной тканью странной мантии, пушистый меховой воротник… – А Ирвинг тоже удивился, и вообще…  
Амелл, с облегчением улыбнувшись, привычно ухватил его за один из перехватывавших талию ремней и начал было рассказывать о том, как он скучал, но тут снова вмешался мечник в серой броне:  
– Может, потом воспоминаниями делиться будете? Всю историю Пятого Мора ты за пять минут не расскажешь, а нам ещё девять десятых цитадели зачищать…  
Андерс обиженно посмотрел на него. Его тут уже один раз чуть не съели, а потом случилось самое настоящее чудо, каких не бывает – потому что если маги пропадают из Башни, то пропадают они навсегда, и можно только молиться о том, чтобы пропавший умер быстро и без мучений, а тут оказалось, что Дайлен живой и настоящий, и даже в одной крепости с ним – и так хотелось, чтобы оно продлилось подольше… Но ему никогда не везло.  
Только Дайлен почему-то благодарно кивнул и улыбнулся мечнику. А потом снова посмотрел на целителя и тем самым тоном, которым всегда звал его воровать из садика Первого Чародея клубнику, до которой был сам не свой, спросил:  
– Ты со мной?  
Конечно, Андерс согласился. И не упустил возможности попижонить, одним театральным жестом растянув героическую ауру на всех присутствующих. Даже на зануду в доспехе, он же всё-таки дал Дайлену целый один дельный совет.  
– Шлем надень, – предсказуемо закончил зануда, и Андерс пренебрежительно фыркнул. Бывают же люди, непременно всё удовольствие испортят.  
Дайлен рассеянно кивнул, потёр переносицу, сосредотачиваясь, и принялся раздавать указания. К немалому удивлению целителя, его действительно слушали – его, мага, юнца, который был втрое младше того черноволосого, со смутно знакомым профилем. Парень в сером доспехе, само собой, встрял снова, но Амелл ободряюще улыбнулся и сказал пару фраз, и тот наконец отстал. Правда, развернулся к выходу он не раньше, чем Дайлен всё-таки надел шлем.  
– А Ирвинг правду говорил, что ты теперь Серый Страж? – двинувшись вслед за решительно зашагавшим вглубь крепости другом, не выдержал Андерс. – А то по Башне совсем дикие слухи ходили, что ты заделался могучим стихийщиком, а ещё эльфом, ведьмой, овладел древним долийским искусством сомниари, собственноручно убил Ульдреда, разнёс пол-Башни, плюнул в морду Грегору и выпустил из вивария драконлингов. А в них хоть какая-нибудь правда есть?  
– Я тебе чуть попозже всё как следует расскажу, когда закончим, обещаю, – засмеялся Дайлен и ободряюще сжал пальцы целителя, стискивавшие окутанный морозной аурой посох. – Но если вкратце: да, я Серый Страж, а теперь вообще Командор Ордена в Ферелдене, правда, у меня в подчинении только один Страж. Зато звучит красиво. Стихийная магия мне по-прежнему не даётся, древнее долийское искусство было, но не со мной, и это было какое-то другое искусство; ведьма у меня была, но сбежала, эльф у меня был и до сих пор есть, просто он пошёл резать свои живые филактерии, чтобы жизнь не портили, Ульдреда мы убивали всем отрядом, Башню разнесли ещё до меня, плюнуть в морду Грегору я хотел, но застеснялся, а потом опять стало некогда. И драконлинги тоже сами сбежали. Вот.  
– Ну ты ещё хуже всё запутал! – в шутку возмутился Андерс, но тут второй маг замер, нехорошо прищурился и жестом велел сопровождавшей их воительнице – это всё-таки была девушка, очень уж выразительно выпирала впереди кольчуга – двигаться вперёд. Та немедленно обнажила меч и приподняла щит, и Амелл, спохватившись, вполголоса пояснил:  
– Поблизости находится небольшой отряд порождений тьмы. Держись сзади, мы с Мхаири сами справимся, а ты следи за нами и если понадобится, накладывай исцеление.  
– Ты что?.. – нахмурился Андерс, и второй маг торопливо кивнул:  
– Да, я их чувствую. – Он повернулся к другу и, улыбнувшись, уверенно сказал: – Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.  
Дайлен никогда не нарушал своё слово. Отчасти из-за того, что, убеждая в чём-нибудь друга, не произносил заветного «я обещаю», если имел хоть малейшие сомнения в успешности затеянного мероприятия.  
Андерс, мигом успокоившись, послушно отступил на пару шагов и приготовил малое исцеляющее. На всякий случай.  
Заклинание так и не пригодилось. Назвать стаю «небольшой» у него, честно говоря, язык бы не повернулся, он повернулся к другу и вопросительно уставился на него, но Амелл отступать и не подумал. Хмыкнул пренебрежительно, наложил на тварей что-то замысловато-энтропийное и, жестом послав Мхаири в атаку, накрыл дальний угол зала каким-то зловещим заклятием. А потом даже нашёл время обернуться на товарища, улыбнуться и предупредить, что вон в то чёрное облако заходить не надо. Да Андерс об этом и сам уже догадался, поглядев на те иссохшие полутрупики, которые из него выскакивали – Мхаири отмахивалась от них словно между делом, и они падали после первого же удара.  
Похоже, его мнение о том, что энтропия – малоприменимая в настоящей жизни штука, следовало пересмотреть.  
Чем он и занялся: порождений тьмы в коридорах крепости и впрямь оказалось множество, но они каждый раз выскакивали на них сравнительно немногочисленными группками, с которыми воительница и два мага справлялись без особенных усилий. Ну или Андерсу так казалось, потому что Дайлен был спокоен, как на экзамене по своей любимой энтропии, и даже когда какая-то тварь сунулась прямо к нему и попыталась ухватить зубами за ногу, он, едва ли вообще обратив на неё внимание, просто отмахнулся лезвием посоха и пошёл дальше. Распоротая от горла до паха тварь осталась лежать у стены, и целитель, поглядев на неё, только изумлённо покачал головой.  
Помимо порождений тьмы в крепости были обнаружены также: странный пьяный гном с двуручной секирой, который первым делом спросил у Дайлена «Это что, твой новый мальчик?», на что тот гордо ответил «Это мой лучший друг», после чего гном присоединился к ним и принялся с хеканьем рубить лезущих на них тварей, обиженно бурча, когда меч Мхаири оказывался быстрее; раненый рыцарь Роуланд, при виде которого девушка охнула и прижала ладонь ко рту; говорящая тварь, выглядевшая точь-в-точь как те, которых Амелл называл гарлоками, но изъяснявшаяся даже занудней старшей чародейки Винн – если бы старушка умела порыкивать и изредка пропускать в речи бранные словечки – а также старый мужчина, невесть зачем нацепивший на себя тяжёлый доспех и доблестно страдавший одышкой, пока говорящая тварь держала ржавый клинок у его горла. Уже в середине этого забега Андерс понял, что превысил усвояемый объём информации, и просто перестал обо всём этом задумываться. Гном так гном, говорящее порождение тьмы так говорящее порождение тьмы, Драконья Моча так…  
– Гномский алкоголь внутрь употреблять не надо, – наставительно сказал Дайлен, отобрав у него вручённую гномом Огреном фляжку и, вытерев текущую из носа кровь, приложился к ней сам. Сглотнул, отдышался и добавил: – По крайней мере, пока не привыкнешь, да и потом дозу в полтора глотка лучше не превышать.  
– Отдай, – проворчал Огрен. – Толку на вас, наземников, хорошее бухло переводить. Хлипкие вы. Кабы не это твоё «бада-бум», вообще б с вас проку не было.  
– За «бада-бумом» – это к Гаррету, – пряча усмешку в уголках губ, сухо уведомил Амелл и, оглядевшись вокруг, тяжело вздохнул: – Спаси меня Создатель… Андерс, Мхаири, посидите тут где-нибудь в уголке, посторожите шмотьё, а я пошёл разбираться с этим бардаком, не то Логэйн меня потом живьём съест.  
– Логэйн? – недоверчиво переспросил Андерс, но Дайлен уже убежал на другой конец дворика и махал руками на каких-то путавшихся в собственных конечностях солдат, пытавшихся уволочь перегородившую проезд обгорелую балку.  
– Страж Логэйн Мак-Тир, – с готовностью пояснила Мхаири, преисполнившаяся к магу приязни после того, как он в полминуты исцелил ей перебитую гарлоком-вожаком руку. – Отец королевы Аноры, бывший тейрн Гварена и бывший регент. Ты что, эту историю не слышал ещё?  
Целитель покачал головой, и девушка, всплеснув руками, начала какую-то повесть в стиле рыцарского романа. Впрочем, из этого всё равно ничего толком не вышло – сидеть без дела, когда вокруг все бегали и суетились, и даже очень не любивший подобную суматоху Дайлен ушёл помогать, Андерсу было стыдно, так что он немножко отдышался и пошёл искать лазарет. А потом, когда кончилась мана и перед глазами от усталости замельтешили черные мушки, вернулся обратно к амеллову мешку и Мхаири, чтобы Дайлен его не потерял и не волновался.  
Проснулся Андерс уже сильно после рассвета, обнаружил невесть откуда взявшееся на нём одеяло и, услышав гневный возглас друга детства, с тревогой посмотрел в его сторону; однако Амелл только улыбнулся ему снова, успокаивающе махнул рукой и опять затеял какую-то суету. Целитель позевал с пару минут и, поняв, что всё равно уже не заснёт, направился к нему.  
Как оказалось, правильно сделал – когда ещё ему выпала бы возможность так близко посмотреть на настоящую королеву? Дайлен скептически посмотрел на непрезентабельную андерсову мантию, потом глянул на свою и обречённо покачал головой.  
Затем к ним подошёл злой, но при этом удивительно чистый Логэйн, на доспехах которого грязь осталась только возле сочленений, буркнул что-то насчёт вконец оборзевших магов и, встав рядом с воротами, принялся изображать статую. С поддоспешника у него капало; Амелл переглянулся с Андерсом и недоуменно пожал плечами, а затем двинулся следом за своим подчинённым. За спиной у них раздалось какое-то глухое постукивание, и целитель настороженно оглянулся, но это оказался всего лишь тот тип в серой броне. Андерс наконец вспомнил, что это за материал, и мельком удивился тому, что делает в Башне Бдения парень, которому хватило денег на такую здоровую кучищу драконьей кости.  
Королева была красивая. Тоненькая, изящная, словно цветочек, зато с такими же холодными, как у отца, глазами. Андерс подумал и решил, что королева даже суровее, а потом пригляделся повнимательнее и понял, что сделал это зря. Потому что совладать с искушением поделиться со всеми потрясающей новостью оказалось неимоверно сложно, но даже он понимал, что ляпнуть посреди официальной церемонии что-нибудь вроде «Ваш-величество, а вы знаете, что ваш ребёнок магом будет?» было бы… как минимум очень невежливо.  
А потом вся ерунда вроде неуместных шуточек вовсе вылетела у него из головы, потому что из-за королевской спины высунулась церковная сучка сэр Райлок и немедленно принялась требовать его крови. Андерс понял, что именно так выглядит мировая гармония. Вчера он встретил Дайлена и узнал, что тот теперь свободен и у него всё хорошо, во всяком случае, намного, намного лучше, чем когда-либо могло быть в Круге; а сегодня его всё-таки повесят. Ну или завтра, а сегодня просто побьют. Или, скорее, сильно побьют.  
Из-за спины потянуло тонкой, нездешней гарью готовящегося заклятия, Андерс с удивлением глянул на вскинувшуюся мгновением позже руку Амелла, сложенную в какой-то незнакомый знак, и на мгновение обернулся, выискивая притаившегося где-то стихийного мага. Не нашёл – сзади толпились только солдаты Башни и дайленов драконий рыцарь – и снова развернулся к вещавшей о справедливости храмовнице. Хороша у них справедливость…  
Королева Анора вдруг побледнела и торопливо шагнула вперёд, улыбаясь так, словно должна была вот-вот насадиться грудью на копьё и ей оставалось только сохранять достоинство.  
– Сэр Райлок проявила излишнюю горячность, однако её требования соответствуют букве закона.  
Ха, да кто бы сомневался. Можно подумать, кто-то из власть имущих станет вступаться за провинившегося мага… Андерс презрительно фыркнул и удивлённо замер, когда женщина с намеком добавила:  
– Но у Стража-Командора, вероятно, есть другие предложения?..  
Дайлен почему-то заскрипел зубами и посмотрел на неё почти со злобой, а потом с изумившей целителя свирепостью прорычал:  
– Я провозглашаю Право Призыва!  
– Что? – шокированно воскликнула Райлок. Вид у храмовницы был такой, словно у неё из зубов вырвали только-только надкусанную добычу, и Андерс не сумел сдержать злорадной усмешки. – Вы окажете этому преступнику честь, позволив ему стать Серым Стражем? Это невозможно!  
– А что такого? – насмешливо протянул маг. – Мне, например, идея очень нравится! Милочка, ты только представь, как шикарно я буду смотреться на грифоне!  
Выражение лица у Аноры немедленно стало таким же, как у её отца, но королева мгновенно взяла себя в руки и спокойно заключила:  
– Право Стража-Командора неоспоримо. Сэр Райлок, вам следует отступиться. Этот маг отныне вам неподвластен.  
Неподвластен?.. Андерс удивлённо моргнул и улыбнулся. На такое он даже не рассчитывал. Они с Дайленом снова будут вместе, и храмовники их больше не тронут…  
Вид у Амелла был совсем нерадостный, и целитель с тревогой посмотрел на него. Страж-Командор переглянулся с королевой, которая чуть заметно покачала головой, и помрачнел ещё больше, а затем, медленно расслабив всё ещё сложенную в непонятный знак руку, хмуро проговорил:  
– Гаррет, Логэйн, подготовьте всё для ритуала. Огрен, Мхаири, у вас ещё есть шанс передумать.  
– Пфе! Гном сказал – гном сделал! – хвастливо заявил Огрен, хлебнул из своей неизменной фляги и, чуть покачиваясь, двинулся к крепости. Мхаири повторила то же самое, только чуть куртуазней, с выражениями вроде «оказанную честь» и «исполнять долг», и последовала за ними.  
Дайлен крутанулся на пятках и, ухватив Андерса за наруч, нырнул в переплетение соединявших хозяйственные постройки проходов.  
– Что-то не так? – взяв невесть почему погрустневшего друга за руки, спросил Андерс и опустился на колени перед усевшимся на какой-то бочонок Амеллом. Тот коротко коснулся губами андерсова носа и мрачно сказал:  
– Хочешь, раскрою тайну Ордена? Посвящение нередко оканчивается смертью. В Остагаре нас было трое, ритуал пережил только я. Да и потом… Серые Стражи долго не живут. И кошмары… вроде бы ерунда, но как же они меня успели достать… А потом будет ещё хуже. Я не хочу такого для тебя.  
И всего-то?  
Андерс невольно заулыбался.  
– Брось, Дайлен, – снисходительно сказал он. – Что ты так переживаешь, будто у тебя выбор есть? Сколько бы там ни жили Серые Стражи, это по-любому больше, чем проживу я, если меня зацапает эта церковная сучка. И даже если я умру, пусть это лучше случится по моему собственному выбору, а не по указке озверевшей храмовницы. Вот из принципа. – Он подался вперёд, обнял друга за талию, и добавил: – Ты же умный, сам должен понимать, что кошмары гораздо лучше виселицы, или что она там мне придумает. От кошмаров-то можно проснуться.  
– Чему я всегда завидовал, так это твоему умению даже в самом печальном событии найти светлую сторону, – невесело хмыкнул Амелл, глубоко вздохнул и, выпрямившись, с достоинством кивнул: – Что ж, да будет так. Встань, рекрут Ордена Андерс.  
Церемония оказалась мрачноватая. Сурово глядевший на своих новобранцев Дайлен, державший в руках ритуальную чашу, ничем не напоминал того юного мага, которого целитель знал в Круге, и Андерс только теперь по-настоящему поверил, что его старый друг и впрямь стал Стражем-Командором Ферелдена. Парень в драконьем доспехе наконец снял шлем, но поразглядывать его целителю так и не удалось: он встал сзади, у дверей, а вертеть головой Андерс почему-то не решился. Опять изображавший статую Логэйн – на сей раз маячивший за левым плечом Амелла – смотрел на рекрутов со странным, подозрительным сочувствием, и магу стало не по себе.  
Мхаири, отхлебнув из Чаши Посвящения, захрипела и тут же упала. Дайлен, скорбно сдвинув брови, шагнул дальше и протянул кубок Огрену. Гном лишь рыгнул и в который уже раз похулил выпивку наземников, и Андерс тихонько хмыкнул.  
Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Не такие уж плохие шансы, вообще говоря.  
– Отныне и навсегда ты – Серый Страж, – негромко произнёс Дайлен, протягивая ему ритуальную чашу. Андерс ободряюще улыбнулся и громким шёпотом сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
А потом решительно отхлебнул плескавшейся в кубке чёрной дряни.


	2. Chapter 2

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Наверно, эрлу Амарантайна следовало сейчас быть в совсем другом месте. Помогать организовывать срочный ремонт крепости, подбадривать изрядно придавленных почти-поражением солдат или требовать помощи с теоретически подотчётных ему баннов…  
Дайлен решил, что сегодня он в первую очередь Командор Серых Стражей и потому имеет полное право посидеть у постели своего только-только прошедшего Посвящение рекрута. А всё остальное, судя по тому, что он видел из окна, вполне может подождать пару часов. В местных тонкостях он всё равно не разбирался, так что незачем путаться под ногами у знающих людей.  
В сознание Андерс ещё не пришёл, но дышал он ровно, размеренно и следов отравления скверной на его теле заметно не было. Малоискушённый в тонкостях целительства Амелл даже заподозрил, что измотанный перенесёнными испытаниями организм его друга попросту воспользовался возможностью отдохнуть, и вызванный смесью для Посвящения обморок плавно перешёл в здоровый крепкий сон.  
Дайлен вздохнул и осторожно погладил второго мага по волосам. Тридцать лет, значит. Наверное, и впрямь больше, чем он протянул бы в Кинлохе – пусть указ о выводе Круга из-под власти Церкви Анора всё-таки подписала, но Андерс тем не менее оставался смутьяном и сущим проклятием для Первого Чародея. А терпение Ирвинга, вынужденного теперь доказывать, что маги могут контролировать себя сами, было велико, но всё же отнюдь не безгранично.  
Целитель засопел громче, пошевелился и, не просыпаясь, привычно ткнулся носом ему в ладонь. Амелл усмехнулся и легонько пощекотал его за ухом, заставив дёрнуться и недовольно фыркнуть, и Андерс наконец открыл глаза.  
– Дайлен, – дремотно улыбнулся он и тут же чуть не подскочил на кровати: – Слушай, а я тут такое увидел, ты не поверишь!  
– Архидемона? – грустно хмыкнув, предположил Страж.  
– Это такую здоровенную драконищу с плохим прикусом и бельмастыми глазами? – уточнил целитель. – Её тоже видел, но я не про это. – Он настороженно огляделся и, убедившись, что в небольшом, немногим превышавшем по размеру комнаты старших чародеев, помещении нет никого, кроме них, громким шёпотом сказал: – А у королевы мажонок родится.  
– Что? – поразился Амелл. – Ты…  
– Да уверен я! – возмущённо заявил Андерс. – Ты, может, тут и самый умный, но я же целитель волею Создателя, как говорила дорогая наша мэтресса Винн, чтоб ей ни одного дня не жить спокойно. – Он придвинулся поближе и принялся взахлёб делиться невероятной новостью: – Там срок ещё совсем маленький, но если как следует смотреть, то всё же очевидно! Энергетические системы тела уже начали перестраиваться, и это с самого начала заметно, есть у будущего ребёнка дар или нет. Я такое уже видел, у нас же у силовиков рыжая Лика умудрилась залететь, меня Винн как раз на ней натаскивала, а потом ещё и сестра Ариана, так что я не заливаю!  
– Ну когда он успел только! – с невольным восхищением пробормотал Дайлен, покачав головой, и Андерс хищно сощурился:  
– А ты, похоже, даже знаешь, кто у нас доблестный папа? А ну живо колись! Про королев я ещё никогда не сплетничал.  
– Я могу только предполагать, – насмешливо сморщив нос, с достоинством проговорил Страж и, пихнув приятеля в бедро, скомандовал: – Подвинься, рассказывать буду. Это очень долгая история…  
Андерс мгновенно подобрал ноги и, вытащив подушку из-под головы, кинул её Амеллу, и второй маг, забравшись к нему на кровать, удобно устроился у стены. Целитель повертелся, выбираясь из обвившего его бедра одеяла, и уселся рядом, прижавшись плечом к его плечу и выжидательно уставившись в лицо.  
– Из самых важных вещей, – картинно откашлявшись, начал Дайлен. – Оказывается, у меня есть семья. Правда, мама давно умерла, а папу вообще никто не знал, зато у меня есть тётя Леандра, мамина двоюродная сестра, её муж дядя Малькольм, и их дети, которых мы для краткости решили считать моими кузенами. Они замечательные и наверняка тебе понравятся. И ты им тоже.  
– Ну, здорово, – завистливо вздохнув, проговорил Андерс. – А ничего, что мы маги?..  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Амелл. Целитель грустно дернул уголком губ и отвел взгляд, и Дайлену вдруг захотелось – не в первый раз, по правде говоря – повидаться с его отцом. И дать ему в морду, за всё хорошее. Страж чуть слышно вздохнул и самым уверенным тоном сказал: – Ты наверно вообще не поверишь, всё как в сказке. Маг-отступник, исполненный неисчислимых достоинств, встретил благородную даму, добился её любви, и жили они долго и счастливо.  
– Ага, и было у них трое детей, – устроив голову у него на плече, хмуро буркнул Андерс.  
– А ты откуда знаешь, я же не говорил ещё! – с демонстративным изумлением воскликнул Дайлен и, убедившись, что недоверие в янтарных глазах друга уступило растерянности, продолжил: – Вообще-то всё правда. Я только не уточнял, как именно дядя Малькольм крал тётю Леандру из Киркволла, где жила её семья, но так всё и было. Кстати, смотри какой у меня новый посох! Дядя Малькольм специально для меня сделал, я предыдущий об Архидемона сломал…  
– Тихо-тихо! – замахал руками Андерс. – Счастье моё, прекрати, из нас двоих это я – тот, кто сводит другого с ума! Давай как-нибудь потихоньку, что ли, вначале разберёмся с королевой…  
– А с королевой без этого не получится, – сделав глубокий вдох, заметил Амелл. Вообще-то целитель был прав, как бы его ни тянуло вывалить все свои полтора года сплошных приключений одним махом, делать этого не стоило. Только путаницы прибавится. – В общем, младший сын дяди Малькольма, мой кузен Карвер – кстати, единственный из его детей, у кого нет магического дара – влюблён в королеву. По-моему, давно очень. А в битве за Денерим он успел отличиться, защищая госпожу Анору, и после победы стал начальником её телохранителей, или как там они называются. – Страж подумал и честно признался: – Я только думал, он дольше провозится. Он такой, застенчивый, почти как сэр Каллен. Ходил бы вокруг с почтительным видом, ромашки тайком носил или ещё чего-нибудь, а полезть целоваться не посмел бы, королева же. И он её очень уважает. Но раз ты говоришь, что ребёнок магом будет, то наверное, это всё-таки он. Потому что это семейное, а вряд ли госпожа Анора успела бы во всей этой послевоенной суматохе найти себе ещё какого-нибудь любовника с магами в роду…  
– Офигеть, – с уважением сказал Андерс. – И посох отличный. Тоже такой хочу.  
– Я попрошу, дядя Малькольм сделает, – гордо пообещал Дайлен. Почесал подбородок, думая, что ещё следует сообщить в первую очередь, и, не выдержав, похвастался: – А ещё я влюбился.  
– Это в того зануду в драконьем доспехе? – фыркнул целитель. – Смешной ты, честное слово.  
– Что? – на мгновение растерялся Амелл, не сразу сообразивший, кого именно его друг так назвал. И укоризненно пихнул его в бок локтём: – Это Гаррет, мой старший кузен. И он совсем не зануда, он просто ответственный…  
– Невелика разница, – отмахнулся светловолосый маг.  
– …и если вы начнёте между собой ругаться, я очень огорчусь, – угрожающе закончил Страж. – Потому что он правда очень хороший, и я уже считать устал, сколько раз он спасал мне жизнь и здоровье и даже личную жизнь; и если два моих самых лучших друга станут друг с другом ссориться, я уйду плакать в самый дальний угол Глубинных Троп, ясно?  
– Не уйдёшь, – уверенно сказал Андерс. – Ты посадишь нас рядышком на стульчики и будешь две недели читать нам проповеди о дружбе, терпимости и товариществе, после чего почётное звание «зануды» перейдёт к тебе, а мы с ним решим, что лучше изобразить пылкую дружбу. Давай лучше про личную жизнь и куда ты её дел. Готов поспорить, это какая-нибудь миленькая пухленькая блондиночка, которая умеет варить обалденный эль… нет, эль ты не пьёшь, даже когда предлагают халявный… ну, пусть будет компот.  
– Скорее уж яд, – не выдержав, расхохотался Дайлен, потом на мгновение замер и задумчиво добавил: – Кстати, не столь уж невозможный вариант. Насколько я понял, методика профилактики отравлений при помощи постоянного приёма малых доз отравляющих веществ и впрямь не выдумка романистов, а реально существующий способ…  
Целитель тихонько взвыл и уткнулся головой в колени. Какое-то время посидел так, а потом чуть повернулся и скосил глаз на друга, проверяя действенность своего представления, после чего жалобно напомнил:  
– А про блондиночку?  
– Вообще говоря, ты только с цветом волос и угадал, – хмыкнул Амелл. Мечтательно улыбнулся, скользнув кончиками пальцев по согретой теплом тела серьге, и начал: – Мы с ним познакомились, когда он попытался меня убить…  
По правде сказать, в кратком – относительно – изложении история звучала довольно бредово. Андерсу, впрочем, понравилось: слушал он с таким восторгом, будто Дайлен пересказывал ему какую-нибудь еретическую древнетевинтерскую легенду, и время от времени вслух жалел о том, что не имел возможности увидеть описываемое своими глазами. А под конец и вовсе заявил, что желает встретиться с этим запредельно мужественным человеком, то есть эльфом, которому хватило терпения на все закидоны его самого дорогого и любимого друга, и пожать оному эльфу руку в знак своего невыразимого уважения.  
– А ты-то сам как выжил? – закончив изображать смертельную обиду, в свою очередь спросил Амелл, и андерсово веселье мигом померкло.  
– Повезло, – машинально вжавшись в его бок покрепче, пожал плечами целитель. – И даже не один раз повезло. Я вообще сильно удачливый. Я тебе как-нибудь потом всесторонний анализ своего везения предоставлю, а то сейчас вспоминать неохота. Разве что… Слушай, ты не знаешь, чем ежиные бабы на юге отличаются от обычных?  
– Чего?.. – изумился Страж. – Какие ещё ежиные бабы?..  
– Вот и я не знаю, – вздохнул второй маг. – Ну неважно. В общем, самое главное моё везение – что Усмирённые на ульдредово восстание положили здоровенную мужскую гениталию. Они, правда, по-другому и не умеют, но если бы Усмирённый Раска не носил мне жратву, я бы там просто с голоду умер. А так просто сидел себе, ни о чём не подозревая, тихонько удивлялся тому, что демоны вокруг суетятся какие-то нервные, размышлял про ёжиков и радовался, что Винн не приходит мозги полоскать. Мне, конечно, общаться с другими не разрешали, но она как-то умудрялась пробиться, под предлогом воспитания.  
– Прости, – помолчав, тихо сказал Дайлен. – Я… я же был там. Ирвинг мне сказал, что карцеры завалены, а я… побоялся проверить лично. А должен был… Вообще должен был прийти гораздо раньше и забрать тебя с собой. – Его голос постепенно становился всё тише и наконец прервался совсем; маг сглотнул передавивший горло комок и через силу закончил: – Прости меня. Пожалуйста.  
Андерс в недоумении посмотрел на него и, поморгав, нежно поцеловал в висок:  
– Бросай каяться, Дай. Всё ведь обошлось, и не так уж страшно было. И тогда, когда это было действительно нужно, ты меня спас. Ты мой герой, хочешь, буду каждый вечер поклоняться тебе вместо Андрасте?  
– Врёшь, – заставив себя улыбнуться в ответ, честно сказал Амелл. – Про то, что не страшно.  
– Ну подумаешь, вру, – отмахнулся целитель и снова хитро ухмыльнулся: – Так что, поклоняться или ты удовлетворишься однократным признанием в вечной благодарности?  
Дайлен уже собирался ответить, но тут у Андерса громко заурчало в животе, и второй маг воззрился на собственное тело с таким недоумением, что Страж не сумел сдержать смешка. А потом раздался громкий стук в дверь, и Амелл, невольно напрягшись, крикнул:  
– Войдите!  
– Ну я так и думал, что ты тут, – заметил Хоук, пинком открыв дверь, и, придержав бедром качнувшуюся створку, осторожно шагнул внутрь с огромным подносом еды. Осмотрелся вокруг и кивнул Дайлену на маленький столик у кровати: – Хлам с него убери, а то поставить некуда.  
Страж соскочил с кровати и торопливо стряхнул с узкой столешницы лежавшие на ней бумажки и склянки, после чего подтащил жалобно скрипнувший предмет мебели поближе к кровати и вопросительно уставился на старшего.  
– Да я просто вспомнил, как Логэйн после Посвящения жрал, – непринуждённо пояснил Гаррет, бросив на задумчиво наблюдавшего за ним Андерса короткий взгляд, – и решил, что нельзя дать твоему лучшему другу нечаянно помереть с голоду. А то обидно получится.  
– Ну, спасибо, – хмыкнул целитель, с некоторым недоверием озирая поднос, на котором теснилось полдюжины отнюдь не маленьких мисок, краюха хлеба, кусок сыра и кувшин. – Это всё мне?  
– Нет, печенье Дайлену, чтобы он мог изобразить, что у вас совместная трапеза с беседой, – практически бесстрастно – только сам Амелл, наверное, и мог различить в голосе своего кузена нотку дружеской насмешки – сообщил боевой маг. – Если понадобится что-то ещё, я тут поймал какую-то оставшуюся не у дел девицу и велел ей ждать поблизости.  
– Стоять! – скомандовал Страж. – Будем знакомиться. Андерс, это мой старший кузен Гаррет Хоук; Гаррет, это мой самый лучший друг Андерс, которого мы считали трагически погибшим.  
– Очень приятно, – вежливо проговорил Хоук, протянув целителю руку. Андерс глянул на его широкую ладонь с некоторым сомнением и, аккуратно её пожав, хищно покосился на еду. В животе у него опять заурчало, и целитель решительно ухватился за ближайшую миску. – Дайлен, тебе надо будет поговорить с сенешалем Вэрелом, у него есть к тебе какой-то деликатный вопрос. Кроме того, от имущества предыдущего эрла тебе остался капитан Гаверел, и с ним тоже надо что-то решать. А ещё командование Ордена вместе с ныне покойными Стражами прислало госпожу Вулси, она опытный казначей, но уже умудрилась поцапаться с Логэйном по какому-то политическому вопросу… Ну и вообще тебе надо как следует познакомиться со своим новым имуществом.  
Амелл, задумчиво нахмурившись, кивнул. В том, как смотрел на его друга Гаррет, ему мерещилось что-то неуловимо знакомое… что-то совсем не похожее на обоснованную гордость человека, хорошо исполняющего взятую на себя работу, в данном случае, обеспечение дайленовых подопечных всем необходимым для благополучной жизни.  
– Ну я же тебе говорил, что твой кузен зануда, – беззастенчиво заявил Андерс, отставляя в сторону опустевшую миску, и потянулся за следующей. – Ух ты, грифончик!  
Дайлен в растерянности обернулся, и сверкавший восторженной улыбкой целитель развернул миску к нему. На ровной поверхности плотной овсяной каши чем-то красным – вареньем, наверное – и правда был изображён чуть расплывшийся, но ещё вполне узнаваемый герб Серых Стражей, и светловолосый маг, чуть поколебавшись, колупнул ложкой когтистую грифонью лапу.  
Стоявший у двери Гаррет сохранял выражение лица настолько невозмутимое, что Амелл немедля уверился в том, что это именно его рук дело. Маг чуть наклонил голову, изучающе глядя на старшего, и мысленно хмыкнул. Похоже, о том, что они с Андерсом не поладят, можно было не беспокоиться. Хоуку его друг детства явно нравился, так что нужно было позаботиться лишь о том, чтобы сам целитель не перегнул палку со своими выходками…  
Например, не обзывал его занудой слишком часто, а то Дайлену становилось страшновато от одной только попытки представить, как Гаррет станет доказывать обратное.  
Увы, на этом хорошие новости закончились. Солдат в Башне Бдения оказалось мало, денег – и того меньше, предоставленный ему ещё в Денериме отчёт о состоянии эрлинга оказался даже слишком оптимистичен, а Андерс зверски ревновал его к Хоуку. Целитель, разумеется, всё отрицал и пытался убедить Дайлена в том, что просто не любит скучных типов и грубых мужланов с мечами, особенно когда они соединяются в одном человеке, но подобная предвзятость со стороны обычно довольно дружелюбного мага говорила сама за себя.  
А ещё госпожа Вулси, продолжавшая яростно спорить с Логэйном из-за политики, заявила, что её работа – управление деньгами, а не их добывание; капитан Гаверел жаловался на дезертирство и то, что ему не хватает людей, чтобы защитить весь эрлинг; а сенешаль Вэрел смотрел на Амелла с неизбывной тоской лишившегося обеда мабари и вздыхал о своем ныне порушенном намерении уйти в отставку. Старика Дайлену было даже жаль, но ситуация и впрямь сложилась безвыходная: парня, которого сенешаль готовил себе на смену, убили во время нападения порождений тьмы, однако позволить себе лишиться опытного управляющего новоиспеченный эрл не мог. Да и Вэрел не хотел рисковать трудом всей своей жизни, оставляя его на растерзание неопытным мальчишкам.  
Как всегда, положение спас – или, по крайней мере, отсрочил его бесславную гибель – Гаррет. Боевой маг, выслушав скупой доклад пожилого мужчины и убедившись в том, что у самого Амелла более удачных идей нет, глубоко вздохнул, усмехнулся так, как усмехался в Башне Круга при виде выныривавших им навстречу бесчисленных одержимых, и предложил на смену сенешалю себя. Дайлен только поразился тому, как быстро в голове его кузена созрел вполне осуществимый план: взять часть обязанностей Вэрела на себя Хоук мог уже сейчас, для уничтожения мародёров и бандитов тонкого знания законодательства не требовалось, а обучиться остальному он обещал в кратчайшие сроки. Кроме того, сенешаль обязался и после отставки помогать им советом, если таковой вдруг потребуется.  
Следующие несколько дней были полны суматохи, но по сравнению с тем, что творилось во время Мора, эта суматоха была почти умиротворяющей. Солдаты и обслуга Башни Бдения деловито сновала по крепости, приводя в порядок то, что уничтожили или повредили порождения тьмы; Логэйн вместе с сенешалем Вэрелом и наконец смирившейся с его упрямством в политических вопросах госпожой Вулси зарылся в учётные книги, явно намереваясь напоследок дать Амеллу пару дельных советов насчёт того, как вытащить эрлинг из чуть не поглотившей его ямы; а Андерс, с полдня походив за ним хвостиком и, должно быть, убедившись в том, что пропадать снова его лучший друг не собирается, заскучал и отправился в лазарет долечивать своих недавних пациентов.  
Куда именно Гаррет уволок Огрена, Дайлен поинтересоваться не успел, просто через несколько дней обнаружил, что в казне вдруг появились какие-то деньги, довольный гном поселился на кухне и, прихлёбывая очередную свою легковоспламеняющуюся дрянь, принялся приставать к поварихам, а его кузен завалился в первую попавшуюся комнатку в будущей казарме Стражей и, кое-как побросав детали брони в угол, заснул без задних ног. Командор послушал огреновы байки, посмотрел на даже не шелохнувшегося при его приближении боевого мага – это Хоук-то, который чуткостью сна уступал разве что отягощённому профессиональной паранойей Зеврану! – и не на шутку удивился тому, что денег в казне появилось так мало. Потом, правда, он догадался заглянуть в лазарет, задумчиво обозрел забитые свежезакупоренными склянками полки и недоуменно глянувшего на него Андерса в новёхоньком рабочем фартуке из непромокаемой ткани, и смиренно выслушал жалобы целителя на то, как же ему надоел его вечно лезущий под руку с дурацкими вопросами кузен.  
После фразы «каждое утро, зараза, нос в мой лазарет сует» у Амелла в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и он наконец вспомнил, что же во взгляде Гаррета казалось ему таким знакомым. Точно так же он сам смотрел на Антиванского Ворона в самом начале их совместного путешествия.  
Через неделю Дайлен понял, что Андерс намертво упёрся в свою нелепую детскую ревность и надо принимать меры.  
Его лучший друг, разумеется, был совсем не в восторге. О чём и не преминул его уведомить. Впрочем, необходимость учить сравнительную анатомию для Винн целителя в своё время тоже не радовала, но Амелл тогда всё-таки настоял на своём и в первый же вечер после экзамена Андерс явился к нему с банкой ворованного варенья и непременным «ты был прав» на устах.  
Командор остался неколебим и, глядя в спину удаляющимся магам, тихонько понадеялся на то, что его способ окажется эффективнее, чем описанное целителем сидение на стульчиках с лекцией о товариществе.  
На самом деле затея была довольно рискованной: Хоуку Дайлен готов был доверить даже Андерса, но Глубинные Тропы и на самого боевого мага действовали отнюдь не благоприятно. Стражу очень хотелось думать, что он при любом исходе сумеет сделать вид, что таков и был его коварный план (либо Андерс, не оценивший его кузена как мужчину, способного позаботиться об избраннике, преисполнится восхищения при виде его боевых умений, либо целитель, поняв, что перед ним вовсе не воплощение зла, а живой человек со своими слабостями, проникнется к нему хоть каким-то сочувствием), но перестать беспокоиться он всё-таки не мог.  
Впрочем, времени сидеть и грызть ногти в уединении у амарантайнского эрла не было. Минут через пять после ухода Хоука с Андерсом служанка принесла ему записку от сенешаля, и Амелл, недоуменно похмыкав, направился к располагавшейся в подвалах крепости тюрьме.  
В темнице оказалось безлюдно и тихо. Дайлену очень понравилось. В одном из дальних коридоров дремал одинокий караульный, при виде него подорвавшийся с места и попытавшийся изобразить доблестный вид, а в располагавшейся за его спиной небольшой камере скучал какой-то подозрительно аккуратный для заключённого тип. Амелл задумчиво посмотрел на него, жестом велел караульному убираться и присел на ступеньку ведущей к выходу из небольшого закутка перед камерами лестнице.  
– Ну давай, рассказывай, – великодушно разрешил он, ломая голову над тем, почему же профиль незадачливого грабителя кажется ему таким знакомым.  
– Что? – неподдельно изумился гордо молчавший преступник. И после длинной паузы, поняв, что Командор объяснять ничего не собирается, уточнил: – Про что рассказывать?  
– Про то, нафига ты вообще сюда полез, – рассеянно отозвался Дайлен, наклоняя голову то так, то этак. Мимолётное сходство то становилось сильнее, то улетучивалось вовсе, и он в конце концов отказался от попыток вспомнить. – Можешь начать с того, как тебя зовут.  
– Я Натаниэль Хоу, – выпрямившись, решительно проговорил пленник и, свирепо раздув ноздри, продолжил: – И я вернулся в Башню Бдения, намереваясь убить Серого Стража, который лишил жизни моего отца.  
Амелл насмешливо хмыкнул. Кажется, во внешнем мире традиция мести за родственников и просто близких людей и впрямь была распространена довольно широко, но что-то в словах младшего Хоу выдавало его неискренность.  
– Единственный, кто попытался убить меня собственными руками и выжил, стал моим любовником, – нарочито бесстрастно сообщил маг и, с удовлетворением понаблюдав за тем, как расширились в шоке глаза аристократа, после долгой, томительной паузы как ни в чём не бывало продолжил: – Но поскольку ты явно врёшь, тебе эта участь не грозит. Наверное. – Натаниэль настороженно сдвинул брови, и Дайлен смилостивился: – Это зависит от того, что ты успел натворить и намерен ли осуществлять свой первоначальный замысел. И да, я имею в виду смертную казнь, если ты не догадался.  
– Не думаю, что я успел заработать себе на смертную казнь, – хмуро сообщил Хоу. – Я… проник в Башню ради убийства, но потом решил, что не стану обагрять свои руки кровью, а просто заберу несколько памятных вещей.  
– И всего-то? – разочарованно моргнул Амелл. – Ерунда какая. Мог бы попросить.  
Натаниэль одарил его таким взглядом, что Страж на миг почувствовал себя неисправимым идиотом. Ощущение ему не понравилось – в немалой степени из-за того, что причин подобного отношения он не понимал. Он же действительно предложил самый адекватный способ действий…  
– Вот вы где, Командор, – зловеще проронил возникший за спиной Дайлена Логэйн. – Я, кажется, не раз говорил вам, что правителю не стоит подвергать себя необоснованному риску, и, исходя из вашей тактики на Собрании Земель, даже верил в то, что вы это понимаете. И какого ж хрена вы мало того что сунулись в темницу в одиночку, так ещё и стражника отослали?  
Маг развернулся к нему, уже открыв рот для ответа, и замер. Закрыл рот, внимательно изучил профиль своего старшего соратника, развернулся, посмотрел на пленника, затем вновь на воина и наконец деловито осведомился, ткнув пальцем в мигом замкнувшегося в себе Хоу:  
– Логэйн, а вы случаем вот с его матушкой не спали? Лет этак… хм… двадцать пять назад?  
Натаниэль, кажется, совершенно потерял дар речи. Мак-Тир, успевший немного привыкнуть к образу мыслей своего Командора, только кашлянул, а затем строго проговорил:  
– Сударь Амелл, задавать подобные вопросы прилюдно считается неприличным.  
– Почему? – искренне изумился Дайлен. – В Башне Бдения ведь ни одного храмовника нету.  
В глазах бывшего регента появилось до боли знакомое озадаченное выражение, и маг поторопился объяснить:  
– Ну в Круге считалось неприличным разговаривать про родителей и секс, потому что большинство наших своих родителей даже не помнили, и это всё равно что на открытую рану наступать, а про секс нельзя, потому что нельзя. То есть, всё равно болтали, конечно, но не при храмовниках, чтобы те не заподозрили про нарушение правил и то, что кто-то по недосмотру мог оставить родившегося ребёнка в том же Круге, где живут его родители. Но у вас же тут такого надзора нету, так что подобных традиций быть не должно. Ну так что, вы с ней спали?  
– Задавать подобные вопросы всё равно не подобает, – устало сказал Логэйн. – Просто чтобы вы оставили нас с сударем Хоу в покое: нет, не спал. Я вообще после смерти жены с благородными дамами шашней не мутил. И до – тоже!  
– Ну вот, а такая теория развалилась, – огорчился Дайлен. – У вас так носы похожи, и вообще… Ну да ладно.  
– Если вы закончили оскорблять мою мать, – звенящим от напряжения голосом проговорил Натаниэль, – то я хотел бы узнать свой приговор.  
– Да я никого не хотел оскорбить! – поторопился уверить его Амелл. – Я искренне верю, что ваша матушка была благоразумной, высокоинтеллектуальной женщиной, потому и предположил… Страж Логэйн ведь гораздо лучше, чем покойный Хоу, а уж когда молодой был – так и вообще, наверно... – Он вздохнул и, в задумчивости почесав подбородок, добавил: – Логэйн, вот раз вы тут, может, дадите совет? Я пока плохо разбираюсь в законодательстве: что полагается за намерение убить и несовершённую кражу?  
– Пока тут такой бардак – всё, что захотите, – хмыкнул Мак-Тир. – А учитывая то, чей это сынок – и потом никто не спросит. Вероятно, логичнее всего было бы его казнить… но у вас есть ещё один вариант. Я рекомендовал бы именно его.  
– Право Призыва? – мигом догадался Дайлен. – А почему именно так? Вы если советуете – так объясняйте, чтобы я понимал.  
Воин отвёл взгляд и пожал плечами.  
– Мне будет приятно знать, что не один я от вас пострадал, – непринуждённо проговорил он. – Поскольку юный Хоу относится к тому же сословию, что и я – он будет в состоянии в полной мере оценить весь ужас своего положения. Когда я буду торчать в Монсиммаре в окружении тысяч орлесианцев, эта мысль будет греть мою душу.  
Командор растерянно моргнул. В то, что он услышал именно то, что услышал, даже не верилось – неужели он и впрямь умудрился произвести на своего соратника настолько удручающее впечатление?.. А он-то думал, что сумел доказать воину, что достоин хоть какого-то уважения. Сразу стало обидно и грустно.  
– Раз вы обо мне такого мнения, как же это вы оставляете мне на растерзание свой любимый Ферелден? – не выдержав, язвительно осведомился он. – Могли бы послать вейсхауптское командование к демонам и остаться тут. Присматривать за жутким и коварным мной.  
Логэйн хмыкнул и чуть заметно, приподняв уголки губ едва ли на волос, усмехнулся, и Амелл почему-то подумал, что обиделся зря. И как раз и выставил себя дураком, не распознав вполне дружелюбную подначку. Оставалось утешать себя тем, что у Мак-Тира опыта в сокрытии своих эмоций было намного больше, чем у не имевшего обширного опыта придворной жизни Гаррета.  
– Знакома ли вам пословица о том, что «всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее»? – философски осведомился воин и, дождавшись дайленова кивка, продолжил: – В том, что Ферелден вы не убьёте, я уже убедился… ну а остальное будет ему только на пользу.  
Дайлен смущённо улыбнулся и, сдержанно кивнув, постарался хоть в чём-то соответствовать ожиданиям старшего товарища – встал со ступенек, как следует отряхнул мантию и, торжественно опершись на посох, провозгласил:  
– Сын не несёт ответственности за проступок отца. Поскольку Натаниэль Хоу не совершил никаких преступлений на вверенной мне земле, он будет освобождён. – Командор посмотрел на озадаченного пленника и, подумав, добавил: – Сударь Хоу, я прошу прощения, если какая-то из моих научных гипотез показалась вам оскорбительной. Кроме того, по поводу возврата памятных вам вещей вы можете обратиться к сенешалю Вэрелу либо его заместителю, Гаррету Хоуку – если они не представляют ценности для эрлинга, они будут вам возвращены. Если представляют… ну тогда обойдётесь, мне тут ещё людей кормить чем-то надо.  
Амелл кивнул сам себе и с чувством выполненного долга удалился. В конечном счёте, быть эрлом было не так уж плохо. Рано или поздно он даже научится разговаривать тем жутковатым языком, которым написаны доклады Вэрела.

 _Гаррет Хоук_  
Андерсу он не понравился, это стало ясно сразу.  
Целитель смотрел на Гаррета с возмущением и обидой, напоминавшими тому о ребёнке, для которого без спросу родили братика или сестричку. Да и действовал он примерно так же, изо всех сил стараясь дать Хоуку понять, что Амелл принадлежит в первую очередь ему, а не какому-то невесть откуда взявшемуся родственнику. Попытки боевого мага как-то наладить отношения с самым дорогим другом своего младшего тот игнорировал напрочь, но почему-то вместо раздражения это вызывало у отступника только приступы всепоглощающей нежности, смешанной с легкой горечью.  
Гаррет мрачно усмехнулся, расправил плечи и, снова нацепив на лицо преувеличенно нейтральное выражение, решительно перешагнул порог лазарета.  
– Я занят, – буркнул Андерс, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону двери. Перед ним на маленьком стульчике сидел один-единственный пациент, пехотинец с замотанной бинтами рукой, и целитель уже заканчивал перевязку. Хоук решил великодушно не заметить этой маленькой почти-лжи.  
– Я не отниму у тебя много времени, – уверенно пообещал он, зачарованно следя за игравшим в светлых, с лёгкой рыжинкой волосах второго мага отблеском солнца. Отчаянно хотелось протянуть руку и поймать его кончиками пальцев, а лучше – губами, но он в последний момент сумел оборвать так и не начатое движение. – Мне нужно выяснить, хватает ли в лазарете необходимых зелий, трав и перевязочных материалов, а также узнать, не требуются ли тебе какие-либо дополнительные инструменты или припасы.  
– Это с чего вдруг мне такое внимание? – жестом отослав обихоженного пациента прочь, скрестил руки на груди Андерс. Он подозрительно прищурился, и Гаррет торопливо отвёл взгляд. Вряд ли целитель мог благосклонно принять светившуюся в его глазах неутолимую жажду.  
– С сегодняшнего дня я помощник сенешаля Вэрела, – собравшись, спокойно объяснил Хоук. – Башню Бдения требуется привести в порядок и обеспечить всем необходимым, и я счёл нужным начать с лазарета, поскольку должное снабжение целителей в случае возникновения критической ситуации может оказаться жизненно важным.  
Андерс ещё несколько мгновений посверлил его взглядом, но объяснение, кажется, всё-таки принял. Не потрудившись скрыть того, что перспектива дальнейшей совместной работы – пусть даже она и будет заключаться всего лишь в коротких встречах – его нисколько не вдохновляет.  
– Зайди через полчаса, я отдам тебе список, – сухо бросил целитель и, повернувшись к нему спиной, направился к стоявшему в углу возле книжного шкафа письменному столу.  
Гаррет, уловив подразумевавшееся под этой фразой «выметайся с моей территории», с достоинством кивнул и вышел за дверь, аккуратно прикрыв её за собой. А потом без лишней спешки обогнул угол здания и заглянул в широкое окно лазарета, стараясь не попасться на глаза сидевшему совсем рядом с ним Андерсу.  
Светловолосый маг с коварной ухмылкой – которую Хоуку немедленно захотелось стереть поцелуем – увлечённо строчил что-то на листке бумаги, время от времени замирая и принимаясь покусывать кончик пера. Пара прядей выбилась из его хвостика и упала на глаза, Андерс морщил нос и, фыркая, рассеянно отбрасывал их назад, но через несколько мгновений они соскальзывали обратно. Гаррет невольно улыбнулся и подумал, что мог бы поправлять непослушные прядки сам… если бы ему только позволили.  
Усмешка целителя тем временем стала ещё зловреднее, он дописал ещё пару строк и самодовольно прищурился; однако затем на подвижном выразительном лице мелькнуло что-то вроде раскаяния, и маг, чуть поколебавшись, вычеркнул последние несколько пунктов. А потом с сожалением вздохнул, дописал рядом со списком несколько слов и, отодвинув его в сторону, устало опустил голову на ладони.  
Хоук чуть не до крови закусил губу, заставляя себя остаться на месте. Это Дайлена можно было брать за шкирку и, оторвав от книг или документов, вести в столовую, гулять и отсыпаться, а вот Андерс ему подобного не позволит. И попросту отмахнётся от всех его сколь угодно разумных доводов, просто потому что он – это он. Зануда, соперник и чуть ли не мировое зло.   
Само собой, когда Гаррет, выждав для надёжности ещё две минуты сверх оговоренного срока, вернулся в лазарет, целитель ничем не выказывал недавней слабости. Напротив, весь его вид свидетельствовал о готовности хоть сейчас ринуться в бой, и даже покрывавший плечи тевинтерской мантии мех топорщился как-то агрессивно. Отступник с уважением посмотрел на него и взял протянутый ему список, даже не воспользовавшись возможностью якобы нечаянно коснуться длинных изящных пальцев.  
В эту игру могли играть двое. В висок ему немедленно впился жадный, почти физически ощутимый взгляд Андерса, но Хоук не позволил дрогнуть ни одному мускулу на лице.  
– Эльфийский корень, веретёнка и эмбриум нужны свежие или высушенные? – приняв вызов, деловито уточнил он и только после этого поднял голову, встретившись с целителем глазами. Уголки губ второго мага чуть приподнялись, как будто против воли, и в голосе Андерса появилась едва заметная одобрительная нотка:  
– Десятую долю необходимого количества – свежими, остальное – высушенными. Может, ты ещё и качество обработки на глаз определять умеешь?  
– Смотря что подразумевать под термином «на глаз», – пожав плечами, отозвался отступник. – Если при виде сунутого под нос кулака с файерболом в глазах продавца не появляется панического ужаса – это обычно означает, что сырьё хорошее.  
Целитель весело фыркнул, и Гаррет с трудом сдержал вопль торжества. Он всё-таки может его рассмешить, значит, всё совсем не безнадёжно!  
– Чем быстрее ты достанешь хотя бы травы из первой части списка, тем лучше, – снова нацепив на лицо строгое выражение, проговорил Андерс. – И побольше склянок, а то те, что остались в лазарете, проще выкинуть, чем отмыть как надо. Со второй частью тоже не затягивай, пока они мне не нужны, но мало ли что…  
Хоук окинул взглядом тридцать или даже сорок пунктов той самой первой части и твёрдо пообещал:  
– К завтрашнему утру будет. Менее срочные достану в течение недели.  
– Пфф! Терпеть не могу хвастунов, – пренебрежительно фыркнул целитель, явно не поверивший в то, что он и впрямь сумеет сдержать слово. – Может, ты ещё и дракона себе на доспех сам убивал?  
– Дракона мы убивали вчетвером, – честно сказал Гаррет. – Вот разделывал его в основном я, остальные валялись рядом и крыли покойного ящера матом. Особенно Зевран с Дайленом.  
Андерс уставился на него с таким изумлением, что отступник только огромным усилием воли смог сдержать норовившую выползти на лицо ухмылку. Список он аккуратно сложил вчетверо и сунул за пазуху, а затем церемонно поклонился собеседнику и вышел.  
Оставалось только придумать, где найти всю эту целебную траву…  
Проще всего оказалось достать требующиеся для закупок деньги. Хоук с Огреном отошли от Башни Бдения всего на пол-лиги, когда придорожные кусты выразительно зашумели, а затем из них с треском вылез звероподобный мужик с топором и гулким басом поинтересовался:  
– Кошелёк или жизнь?  
– Кошелёк, конечно! – не раздумывая, отозвался Гаррет. – Нахрена мне твоя жизнь-то нужна?  
– Чо? – в недоумении воззрился на него разбойник, и боевой маг терпеливо пояснил:  
– Отдавай деньги и можешь валить на все четыре стороны, но если ещё раз увижу – пеняй на себя.  
– Ты не понял, – помотал головой мужик. – Это ты должен мне кошелёк отдать. И рыжий коротышка тоже.  
– Эт-та хто коротышка? – взревел Огрен, выдернув топор из наспинных креплений. Хоук перехватил его в последний момент и снова обратился к грабителю:  
– Нет, приятель, это ты не понял. Чтоб ты знал, я тут со вчерашнего дня официальная власть, так что имею право тебя повесить.  
– Ой, как я забоялся-то, – сверкнул щербатой ухмылкой бородач. – Так нам с ребятками страшно стало, аж дрожим все. Верно, ребята?  
Кусты грохнули хохотом, и Гаррет пожал плечами:  
– Ну ладно, моё дело предупредить. Эй, «ребята», если вдруг кто удрать успеет – предупредите остальной хлам, что в эрлинге теперь будет порядок. – Он поразмыслил с минуту и честно добавил: – Хотя нет, не успеете.  
– Ты не пугай, рыцарёнок, – разом оборвал смех разбойник и, перехватив топор поудобнее, свирепо воззрился на него: – Посмеялись, и будет. Деньги давай.  
– Да я уже не пугаю, – светло улыбнулся Хоук, разводя руки в стороны, и вокруг невезучей банды взревело широкое огненное кольцо. Со стоявшего чуть поодаль дерева с воплем свалился обожжённый лучник, и на грубом, невыразительном лице у главаря изобразилось что-то вроде беспокойства.  
– Ну чо, теперь-то можно этих поукорачивать? – потискав в пальцах рукоять секиры, почти с мольбой осведомился Огрен. Боевой маг кивнул, и берсерк с ревом облегчения кинулся на предводителя разбойников, вероятно, сочтя его топор – больше всего напоминавший обычный деревенский колун – личным оскорблением всему секирьему племени.  
Процесс «укорачивания» не затянулся. Драться разбойники не умели совершенно и на большую дорогу пошли не иначе как от отчаяния, и уже минут через десять на выжженном пятачке не осталось ничего, кроме трупов. Гаррет задумчиво обозрел поле боя и торопливо рявкнул «Стоять!» уже намеревавшемуся добить раненого бандита Огрену. Гном в недоумении оглянулся на него, но всё же закинул секиру за спину и с недовольным ворчанием отошёл в сторону.  
– Давай договоримся, – присев рядом со стонущим от боли мужчиной, дружелюбно проговорил Хоук. – Я тебе дам исцеляющего зелья, а ты нас проводишь к вашей ухоронке. Не первый же день вы тут прохожих щиплете, вон как поизносились. – Разбойник с ненавистью зыркнул на него, и маг ещё мягче добавил: – Можешь, конечно, гордо промолчать. Но тогда умирать будешь долго, неприятно, да и посмертие я тебе испорчу…  
Иных угроз не потребовалось. После пары глотков зелья бандит сумел подняться на ноги и, чуть прихрамывая, повёл Гаррета куда-то вглубь леса. Успевший собрать трофеи Огрен, бурча и жалуясь на корни, ветки и вообще весь надземный мир, с хрустом и грохотом топал следом, и их проводник вздрагивал от каждого звука.  
Добрая хоукова улыбка, кажется, пугала его ещё больше.  
При виде разбойничьей ухоронки боевой маг только присвистнул.  
– Ну нихрена ж себе грабители богатые пошли, – заметил он, выгребая из небольшой, казалось бы, ямки в земле четвёртую пригоршню монет. Золота там почти не было – в основном серебро и медь, среди которых иногда попадались простенькие деревенские украшения из того же серебра – но всё вместе производило весьма серьёзное впечатление.  
Покачивавшийся от потери крови разбойник хмуро сопел и провожал каждую пригоршню тоскливым взглядом.  
Хоук, поначалу собиравшийся бедолагу просто отпустить, вспомнил, что он теперь и правда официальная власть и ему вроде как положено всячески способствовать обеспечению порядка в эрлинге, и прилежно доволок пленника до Амарантайна. Кажется, тому, что в тюрьме оказалось свободное место, грабитель даже обрадовался, тут же пристал к сопровождавшему его констеблю с вопросами о том, когда дают обед, и даже перестал жалеть об утраченных богатствах.  
Богатств, кстати, было маловато. Если Гаррет хоть что-то понимал в после-Моровых ценах, добычи ему хватило бы от силы на треть первой части андерсова списка.  
– Мне кажется, о мой бородатый друг, – задумчиво проговорил он, пряча мешочек с серебром в поясную сумку, – нам стоит продолжить нашу охоту на кустолазов.  
Огрен понимающе ххекнул и любовно погладил рукоять секиры.  
К вечеру поголовье разбойников в эрлинге Амарантайн заметно сократилось. Остальные шайки оказались не столь успешны в своём промысле, но более-менее приемлемую сумму денег Хоук всё-таки собрал и наконец принялся разбираться в следующей проблеме.  
За полтора часа он обнёс все травные лавки Амарантайна, начиная с общеизвестной «Зелёной ступки» старика Алькуса и заканчивая потайными лотками дельцов с чёрного рынка, но достать сумел от силы половину необходимого. Ещё час Гаррет потратил на то, чтобы убедиться: больше ничего подобного в городе нет. В процессе поисков он наткнулся на шайку контрабандистов, поспорил с ними о политике и стал богаче в общей сложности на три золотых и шкатулку лириума, но решению стоящей перед ним задачи это нисколько не помогло.  
Зато после того, как Хоук убрал трупы контрабандистов с тропинки между двумя лачугами на окраине Амарантайна, на пороге одной из них показалась ветхая старушка в платке с цветами и, вопросив, что же милому мальчику в этих трущобах понадобилось, посоветовала ему сходить к одной даме на Чёрные Болота. Так и сказала: «к даме, что обитает у Чёрных Болот». Гаррет мысленно хмыкнул, но советчицу поблагодарил со всей подобающей галантностью и, велев Огрену отнести уже купленные припасы и трофейный лириум в крепость, зашагал в указанном направлении.  
Обзавестись по дороге ещё чем-нибудь полезным у него не вышло. Собственно, и дороги-то как таковой не было – как видно, торговые пути проходили в стороне от пресловутых Болот. Ну и бандитских засад там, разумеется, не было тоже, а разыскивать потайные ухоронки каких-нибудь «серьёзных людей», которых там могло даже не быть, Хоуку было некогда.  
До стоявшей у самой трясины хижины он добрался только к закату. Отдышался, пригладил растрепавшиеся во время быстрой ходьбы волосы и решительно постучал в хлипкую дверь. В крохотном окошке за углом ещё мерцал какой-то огонёк, так что «дама», наверное, ещё бодрствовала.  
– Кого принесло на ночь глядя? – сварливо осведомилась рывком распахнувшая дверь старуха и взыскующе уставилась на Гаррета. Тот невольно передёрнулся: взгляд у неё был жестче, чем у Морриган и Логэйна, вместе взятых, а в чертах лица мелькало что-то неуловимо знакомое, будто ему приходилось часто встречаться с кем-то из её родственников.  
– Почтенная госпожа… – откашлявшись, начал Хоук, но травница махнула рукой и пренебрежительно бросила:  
– Чай, за привороткой явился, кобелек?  
– Приворотных зелий не существует, – машинально отозвался отступник. Уже закрывавшая дверь знахарка хмыкнула, снова развернулась к нему и, посверлив его взглядом ещё с пару секунд, на удивление мирно согласилась:  
– Ишь, умные пошли. На тебя-то, огненный, и правда не существует – что ни наверти, пережжёт да пеплом развеет. – Она помолчала и, хмыкнув, добавила: – Да и ты не попросишь, гордость своя не хуже пламени жжётся. Ну и чего тебе надо тогда?  
Вместо ответа Гаррет сунул ей уже изрядно помявшийся андерсов листок и невесело усмехнулся:  
– Нестандартную приворотку. Бабусь, спасай, без тебя никуда… Любые деньги заплачу.  
– Эх, мужики, – проглядев список, вздохнула старуха. – Нет чтоб по-простому – на плечо закинуть да в койку, всё вам покрасоваться надобно. Заходи, огненный, поглядим, что смогу сделать.  
В домике травницы оказалось чисто и на удивление пусто. Ни пучков засушенных растений на стенах, ни болтающихся в самых неподходящих местах когтистых куриных лап – впору было бы подумать, что в нём и вовсе никто не живёт, но на грубо сколоченной кровати в углу пестрело лоскутное покрывало, а на окнах висели паутинно-тонкие занавески. Знахарка бросила листок на отскобленный до желтизны пол и, надев фартук из странно поблескивавшей ткани, полезла в стоявший у дальней стены шкаф.  
– А что это у тебя за одёжка такая? – понаблюдав за ней с пару минут, поинтересовался Хоук. Травница зыркнула на него так, что он неколебимо уверился в том, что ему и впрямь следовало молчать и взирать на священнодействующую женщину с благоговением, но затем она всё же ответила:  
– Какая-такая, рабочая. Ядом паучьим пропитана, чтоб ни водой, ни соками земными отравными не пробирало. Кровь, опять же, смывать удобно, коли надобность появляется… – Судя по тому, как лукаво косила на него «дама», ему полагалось испугаться и попритихнуть, но Гаррета слишком захватила пришедшая в голову мысль.  
– Бабусь, а продай? – проникновенно проговорил он.  
С черноболотной знахаркой отступнику повезло невероятно. Уходил он от неё сильно после полуночи, зато у него в рюкзаке лежали все недокупленные травы из «срочной» части андерсова списка, около трети из «несрочной» и целых два знахарских непромокаемых фартука. Андерс наверняка обрадуется тому, что можно не уляпывать подаренную Дайленом чистую мантию всякими телесными жидкостями.  
Кажется, целитель и впрямь был доволен. Во всяком случае, на вопрос о том, не требуется ли ему что-нибудь ещё, он ответил вполне миролюбиво и сразу же убежал обратно к алхимическому столу разбирать гарретову добычу и раскладывать её по ящичкам. Хоук позволил себе пару минут полюбоваться руками светловолосого мага, ловко сортировавшего пакетики с травами, и отправился искать вернувшегося накануне Огрена.  
В конце концов, на дорогах эрлинга оставалось ещё много разбойников, а дама с Болот обещала ему достать травы из второй части андерсова списка – не за бесплатно, ясное дело.  
Однако триумф его оказался недолог. Добиться ему удалось лишь того, что Андерс перестал сомневаться в его слове – но и только. На его появление в лазарете – пусть даже «по делу» – целитель по-прежнему реагировал весьма нерадостно и предпочитал вообще его игнорировать, когда им случалось столкнуться в другой части крепости.  
Дайлену это, само собой, не нравилось, и Хоук уже чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что не сумел разобраться с этой проблемой сам. У его младшего, вынужденного одновременно организовывать работу Ордена и приводить в порядок потрёпанный эрлинг, и без того было слишком много дел.  
В бою Гаррету всегда думалось легче. Правда, в настоящей схватке мысли крутились вокруг неё же: куда двигаться, чтобы накрыть следующим заклятием максимальное количество противников, кого добить магией, а кому хватит и тычка мечом – так что после очередной безуспешной попытки наладить общение с Андерсом боевой маг плюнул на охоту за придорожными грабителями, которых теперь всё равно приходилось искать всё дальше от крепости и Амарантайна, и пошёл осваивать обустроенную Амеллом тренировочную площадку.  
Логэйн явно приложил руку к её созданию: относительно небольшое свободное пространство прекрасно простреливалось из окон окружавших её зданий, а в дальнем углу стояла старенькая, но наверняка вполне боеспособная катапульта, которую даже в одиночку можно было за несколько минут выкатить на огневую позицию. Выросший в Круге маг до такого точно бы не додумался, а вот блокирующие магию знаки по периметру точно были его работой. Хоук походил вокруг, похмыкал и, повесив повседневную, вдвое уступавшую его доспеху по количеству рун, мантию на спусковой рычаг катапульты, встал в центре утоптанного пятачка.  
Ткач Заклинаний летал в руках, словно пушинка. Увесистая такая, покорявшаяся легчайшему касанию пушинка, от тяжести которой сладко ныли освобождённые из плена драконьей кости мускулы. Гаррет блаженно прикрыл глаза, вплетая в движение клинка малую толику собственной энергии – хотелось забыться окончательно, выплеснуть всё что было, вместе с тоской и бессильной обидой, но такого защитные руны всё-таки не выдержали бы. Что ж, ещё одно упражнение на контроль, и только.  
Отступник краем уха уловил чей-то недовольный возглас, но замедлять темп не стал. В воображении, как живые, вставали противники: припавший к земле крикун в полушаге слева, его проще достать мечом; гарлок-вожак в трёх шагах впереди-справа, ему – цепную молнию и сразу за ней каменный кулак; тройка генлоков-лучников возле самой стены лазарета – их приголубить локальной огненной бурей… Он чуть разомкнул ресницы, проверяя, не промазал ли, и заметил рядом с проходом между двумя складами кривившую губы прачку с корзиной белья: приближаться к потрескивающей стене магического барьера девушка опасалась, но искать обходной путь ей явно не хотелось.  
Хоук тихо вздохнул и, опустив меч, вежливо улыбнулся:  
– Проходите, сударыня. Вам ничего не грозит.  
Прачка глянула на него с сомнением, но затем на мгновение присела в реверансе и бегом бросилась через исходившую легким паром площадку. Сказать ей, что земля вовсе не раскалена, просто влажный после вчерашних дождей песок высыхает от его заклятий, Гаррет не успел – юбки девицы мелькнули у поворота, и она пропала из виду.  
Отступник пожал плечами и вернулся к своему занятию, пытаясь отделаться от дурацкого чувства, что на него смотрят.  
Никаких оригинальных идей ему в голову так и не пришло. Просто на душе стало спокойнее, и Хоук решил, что торопиться не будет. Не Мор вокруг, всё-таки, а в мирное время добиваться своего можно не спеша, с толком, с расстановкой… Расспросить Дайлена о том, что нравится его лучшему другу, показать себя с наилучшей стороны, желательно ненавязчиво и как будто невзначай, а ещё – не демонстрировать слишком уж явно свою внезапную привязанность. По крайней мере, пока не удастся с Андерсом хотя бы подружиться.  
Получив от Амелла вызов в его рабочий кабинет, Гаррет невольно улыбнулся. С титулом эрла его младший осваивался медленно и как-то узконаправленно: обязанности хозяина Амарантайна он принял на свои плечи со всем подобающим смирением, а вот с положенными ему привилегиями никак не мог свыкнуться и всё время норовил действовать так же, как во времена Мора, когда под его началом было меньше десятка человек. Сенешаль Вэрел первое время искренне изумлялся, когда молодой эрл вваливался в его кабинет сам вместо того, чтобы позвать его к себе.  
С Андерсом Хоук столкнулся у самых дверей, целитель пронзил его отчего-то полным возмущения взором и, оттерев плечом, первым переступил порог. Отступник мысленно усмехнулся, привычно задвинул вглубь желание обхватить гордо расправленные плечи ладонями и прижаться губами к шее под затылком, приглаживая топорщившиеся под небрежно завязанным хвостиком волоски, и сдержанно кивнул младшему, который с непривычно суровым видом стоял возле своего стола.  
– У меня есть для вас поручение, – обменявшись с другом детства приветственными улыбками, проговорил Амелл. – В подвалах Башни Бдения после взрывов Дворкина обрушилось несколько стен и открылся выход на Глубинные Тропы. Пока что подземелья запечатали, но всё равно необходимо провести разведку и проверить, не осталось ли на нашей территории гнёзд порождений тьмы. Или того хуже, Маток.  
Гаррет поморщился и кивнул. О единственной встрече с этой тварью он до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием, но вероятность того, что под его нынешним домом может сидеть подобная мерзость, ему нравилась ещё меньше.  
– Откладывать это больше нельзя, – продолжил Командор. – Мне доложили, что уже почти все раненые выздоровели, так что денёк-другой лазарет обойдётся без главного целителя. Всё-таки ты теперь Серый Страж, Андерс, и мне без тебя никак…  
– Я схожу, конечно, – тут же согласился светловолосый маг и, покосившись на стоявшего слева от него Хоука, ткнул в него пальцем: – А он-то тут зачем?  
– Гаррет пойдёт с тобой, – слегка напрягшись, твёрдо проговорил Дайлен. – В качестве боевого прикрытия.  
– Обойдусь, – отрезал Андерс, но Амелл вперил в него укоризненный взор и терпеливо проговорил:  
– Солнце моё, я с радостью отправился бы с тобой сам, хотя в ближнем бою с меня проку маловато, но я уже совсем подыхаю. Мне тут ещё присягу у баннов принимать и надо как-то убедить их не устраивать бунт из-за того, что над ними поставили мага. Если мне в это время придётся думать ещё и о том, не полезут ли ко мне через задний ход порождения тьмы, я вообще свихнусь.  
– Я это всё прекрасно понимаю, я же не совсем дурак, – нахмурился целитель. – Но если думаешь, что там может быть что-то, с чем я один не справлюсь, дай мне кого-нибудь из воинов, этого пьянчугу с секирой хотя бы…  
– Огрену я тебя не доверю, – спокойно ответил Дайлен. Потёр переносицу и, за рукав притянув друга поближе, понизил голос: – Андерс, солнышко, я тебя один раз чуть не потерял. И рисковать снова не хочу. Пытаться оградить тебя от всего на свете было бы жестоко и неправильно, но я по крайней мере могу хоть что-то сделать для твоей безопасности.  
– Но почему его-то? – обиженно переспросил Андерс. – Дай, ты чего-то недоговариваешь.  
– Недоговариваю? – неожиданно рассердился Амелл. – Да меня просто достало, что два моих лучших друга смотрят друг на друга, как дохнущие с голоду волки над тощей добычей! – Маг бросил на Гаррета мимолётный виноватый взгляд, и тот чуть приподнял уголки губ, показывая, что не обижается на подобную уравниловку. – Два, чтоб вас, взрослых разумных мужчины, а ведёте себя как дети малые! Я вас обоих люблю, но как же мне иногда вас хочется поубивать нахрен!  
Целитель растерянно хлопал глазами, как будто впервые в жизни увидел друга детства в гневе, и только через несколько секунд собрался и без выражения уточнил:  
– Так что именно нам следует сделать?  
– Тебе, Серому Стражу, следует проверить доступный нам участок Глубинных Троп и доложить мне о результатах разведки, – примирительно улыбнувшись, проговорил Дайлен и повернулся к кузену: – Гаррет, на тебе боевая часть, если поймёшь, что вдвоём там не управиться – не геройствуй. Заодно помоги Андерсу освоиться с чувством скверны.  
– Он же не Страж, – проворчал Андерс, явно смирившись с волей друга.  
– Зато Гаррет всё понимает, – возразил Командор. – И объясняет даже лучше меня, наверно. Ещё вопросы есть?  
– Когда отправляться? – наконец открыл рот Хоук.  
– Чем скорее, тем лучше, но смотри по силам, – сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, сказал Амелл. – Толку-то будет, если вы туда вымотавшимися отправитесь…  
– Лично я в полном порядке, – буркнул целитель. Закусил губу, поразмыслил с полминуты и решительно уведомил: – Дай, я на тебя обиделся. Ты вредное, коварное создание.  
– Да? – преувеличенно изумился Дайлен. Невинно улыбнулся и протянул: – А я хотел тебе подарок сделать… Но раз я вредное и коварное, то, наверное, потом подарю. Если ты приведёшь мне Гаррета обратно живым и непоцарапанным.  
Отступник невольно фыркнул и, глянув на Андерса, чуть не до крови закусил губу. Глаза светловолосого мага мгновенно загорелись любопытством, он всем телом подался вперёд, и на губах его появилась та самая улыбка, за которую Хоук без капли сожаления отдал бы душу. Да только какой прок с того, что все его инстинкты в голос взвыли «Моё!»…  
Не его.  
Пока что.  
Припасённую для друга золотую серёжку Амелл всё-таки отдал ему сразу. И ухо тоже проколол прямо там: велел Андерсу сесть в кресло и замереть, протянул Гаррету длинную, жутковатого вида иглу и, дождавшись, когда кузен прогреет её вспыхнувшим между пальцев пламенем, а потом охладит ледовым заклятием, аккуратно воткнул в мочку. Светловолосый маг стоически выдержал экзекуцию и, кажется, несколько примирился с судьбой. Шагая по коридору прочь от дайленова кабинета, он минут пять теребил болтавшуюся в ухе серёжку, жмурясь, как довольный кот, и только потом почти дружелюбно поинтересовался:  
– Ну что, главный по боевой части, что с собой брать-то?  
– Главный, вообще говоря, ты, – чуть заметно усмехнувшись, поправил его Гаррет. – Ты же Серый Страж, это дело Ордена и так далее, а я тут так, просто чтобы тебе было кем командовать. – Эта мысль, кажется, изрядно Андерса озадачила, и отступник на всякий случай добавил: – Но исходя из опыта, я бы посоветовал взять склянки три-четыре исцеляющего зелья, две – настойки из эльфийского корня, не меньше четырёх – лириума и на всякий случай пару противоядий. Надеюсь, не понадобится, но с ними будет спокойней.  
Целитель сосредоточенно нахмурился и, закусив губу, солидным командирским тоном провозгласил:  
– Встретимся через полчаса возле входа в подземелья. Я подготовлю зелья, а ты… оружие собери, что там тебе самому надо. – Он глянул на собеседника и уточнил: – Времени хватит?  
– Хватит, – подтвердил Хоук. Андерс сверкнул внезапной мальчишеской улыбкой и, небрежно махнув рукой, умчался в свой лазарет.  
Оказывается, Гаррет успел как следует забыть, что же это такое – Глубинные Тропы. Этот участок располагался неглубоко, и строго говоря, над ними не нависали многие лиги камня, как в Орзаммаре – и всё равно едва он перебрался через кое-как расчищенный завал, его накрыло знакомой давящей тяжестью. Даже дышать как будто стало труднее.  
Андерс, кажется, ничего такого не замечал. Над его головой кружил яркий, с лёгкой прозеленью светлячок, и маг с любопытством оглядывался вокруг. Посмотреть было на что: рядом с крепостью гномская архитектура и впрямь сохранилась неплохо, а от обрушивших перекрытия взрывов пострадали только несколько ближайших статуй.  
– Это Совершенный Карридин, – с полминуты поизучав смутно знакомую физиономию одной из них, пояснил Хоук. Целитель вопросительно глянул на него, и отступник, напрягши память, коротко рассказал всё, что сумел вспомнить о гномьих Совершенных. Рассказы Лелианы давным-давно перепутались у него в голове, словно попавший в лапы котёнку клубок, и он вовсе не был уверен, что правильно вспомнил, чем именно прославилась каждая из упомянутых личностей.  
Андерса это, кажется, и вовсе не волновало. Вот если бы речь зашла о гномьей медицине, он наверняка из Гаррета всю душу вытряхнул бы, но история подземного народа для него явно была только минутным развлечением.  
Следующие два коридора они прошагали в молчании. Целитель старательно пытался «совладать со скверной», явно не очень понимая, что с ней надо сделать – стены пока были чистыми, и многократно описанного Дайленом чувства присутствия он пока ощутить не мог – а Хоук боролся со своим страхом, который, кажется, даже имел какое-то заумное название, и внимательно прислушивался. В конце концов, на Глубинных Тропах водились не только порождения тьмы, но и много другой дряни, о присутствии которой чутьё Стражей предупредить не могло.  
– Слушай, я вот давно узнать хотел, – вдруг проговорил Андерс. – Может, ты даже знаешь. Тогда, в первый день, когда королева приехала – почему Логэйн такой злой был? Злой, мокрый и про магов что-то бурчал. Он потом в лазарет приходил, вел себя вежливо и на посох мой не косил…  
– Я его из ведра окатил, – невозмутимо отозвался Гаррет. Обернулся, встретившись с недоверчивым взглядом спутника, и, смешливо прищурясь, пояснил: – Два раза. Спереди и сзади. Вода была холодная, зато доспех почище стал. Правда, он не оценил.  
Андерс сморщил нос и торопливо зажал рот рукой, но потом всё-таки не выдержал и расхохотался. Эхо разошлось по всему коридору, вернулось четырёхкратным откликом с каким-то жутковатым пришепетыванием, и маг снова накрыл губы ладонью, уже всерьёз. И, отлично понимая, что только что оповестил о своём присутствии всех живых и не очень живых на несколько километров вперёд, виновато посмотрел на Хоука.  
Гаррет ободряюще улыбнулся и небрежно махнул рукой, пытаясь убедить его, что ничего страшного не случилось. Порождений тьмы рядом не было, целитель их точно почувствовал бы, а остальным обитателям подземелий не хватило бы разума опознать в звуке признак приближения потенциальной добычи.  
– Я могу тебя защитить, – твёрдо пообещал он. Андерс снова сморщил нос и одарил его взглядом, в котором отчётливо читалось: «Я тебе не какая-нибудь принцесса беспомощная», но протестовать всё-таки не стал. То ли потому, что после совершённой оплошности считал себя не вправе возмущаться, то ли и впрямь поверил в дайленовы рассказы о подвигах боевого мага.  
Второе – вряд ли.  
Глубинные Тропы брали своё. Хоук не чувствовал присутствия скверны – только видел появившиеся на камнях чёрные плети и то, как чуть заметно сдвинул брови и покрепче сжал посох Андерс – но что-то в его разуме уже хрустело и трескалось под невыносимым давлением. Собственные тщательно продуманные планы по выстраиванию отношений с целителем попросту вылетели из головы, освободив место необходимости держать под контролем неостановимо растущую жажду действия. А если честнее – жажду убийства. Сил продумывать каждый жест – лишь бы не спугнуть, лишь бы доказать, что достоин, вымерить тонкую грань между впечатлением слишком навязчивым и недостаточным – попросту не осталось, и Гаррет рвано выдохнул, сдаваясь. Всё будет так, как будет.  
Две секунды спустя Андерс неуверенно сказал:  
– Кажется, я что-то чувствую… То ли гул, то ли шёпот какой-то. Это они, наверное?  
– Да, – с облегчением проговорил Хоук и, не обратив внимания на окрик целителя, ускорил шаг.  
Его длинноносое сокровище нужно было защищать, а лучшая защита – это нападение.

 _Андерс_  
Андерс вёл себя как ребёнок и отлично сознавал это сам.  
На самом деле ничего нового в том, чтобы делить Дайлена с другими, не было – раньше это были Йован и амеллова любимая энтропия, а сейчас – Гаррет и эрлинг Амарантайн. Вот и вся разница.  
Нет, конечно же, не вся – бриться Амеллу теперь приходилось каждый день, в ухе у него болталась подаренная любовником (от самого факта наличия у Дайлена – Дайлена! – любовника Андерс до сих пор пребывал в лёгком шоке) серьга, а на ночь вместо теорий каких-нибудь давно почивших тевинтерских старцев Командор рассказывал ему байки из собственной жизни, по сравнению с которыми Легенда о Дейне и цикл сказаний о Серебряном Рыцаре казались детскими сказочками. Зато его обращённые на друга глаза по-прежнему сияли тем теплом, к которому Андерс потянулся ещё в свой первый день в тюрьме, именуемой Кругом, и время от времени в них мелькало то самое Выражение, которое было верным признаком совершённой либо готовящейся к совершению глупости.  
Короче говоря, можно было попросту плюнуть на всё, попробовать подружиться с этим самым Хоуком и с чистой совестью продолжать заваливаться в дайленову кровать по вечерам, пользуясь отсутствием пресловутого любовника-эльфа, тем, что в его нынешней кровати хватило бы места на пятерых, и тем, что самому энтропийщику тоже не терпелось поделиться историей своих приключений.  
Только плюнуть почему-то не получалось.  
Зато страшно, нестерпимо хотелось подсунуть Гаррету в поддоспешник мышь.  
Наверное, если бы Андерс и впрямь мог считать нового амеллова родственничка каким-нибудь безобидным, едва ли достойным внимания существом вроде сэра Каллена, было бы легче. Но относиться так к сородичу, магу – пускай и очень странному, с мечом и настоящим рыцарским титулом – у него не получалось; а ещё у Амеллов, кажется, абсолютное игнорирование слова «невозможно» являлось семейной традицией. Дайлен, к примеру, выбрался из Круга насовсем и стал Героем Ферелдена, а Хоук, явно сдуру пообещав ему достать за неделю все ингредиенты из списка, которым мог бы гордиться не только полевой лазарет, но и полноценная алхимическая лаборатория, и вовсе приволок всё затребованное уже к исходу третьих суток. Да ещё и притащил откуда-то пару отличных рабочих фартуков, за которые заклятые подружки Винн и Инес удавили бы Андерса, не раздумывая.  
Целителю даже стало немного стыдно за свою глупую подначку: он включил в список пару веществ, добыть которые в потрепанном гражданской войной Амарантайне наверняка было невозможно, и полдня самозабвенно наслаждался предвкушением того, как самоуверенный, всегда невозмутимый драконий рыцарь придёт к нему признаваться в своём бессилии, без толку оббегав в поисках необходимого все окрестности Башни Бдения… Но Хоук минутным триумфом явно не удовлетворился и, заглядывая в лазарет каждое утро, абсолютно серьёзным тоном спрашивал, не нужно ли Андерсу что-нибудь ещё.  
Издевался, наверное. Ну не может же человек не разбираться в травничестве настолько, чтобы на самом деле думать, будто Андерсу в ближайшее время может ещё что-нибудь понадобиться.  
На слабое потрескивание, раздавшееся с невесть зачем устроенной площадки с рунами, которые Дайлен полдня вырисовывал на вбитых в утоптанную землю камнях, целитель поначалу не обратил внимания. Но потом потрескивание сменилось зловещим шипением рассекающих воздух молний и грохотом взрывающихся огненных шаров, и маг, подхватив посох, в тревоге метнулся к окну. И оцепенел.  
Блокирующие магию руны развернулись в полноценный барьер, внутри которого размахивал мечом полуодетый – без мантии, в одной рубашке и брюках – Хоук.  
Хотя нет, «размахивал» было на редкость неточным определением.  
Первым, что выхватывал взгляд, было движение клинка. Полированное лезвие вспыхивало, отражая солнечные лучи, ныряло к земле и взлетало над головой боевого мага, чтобы мгновением спустя вновь обрушиться вниз. Андерс невольно содрогнулся, машинально прикидывая урон: тычок и поворот – проникающее ранение грудной клетки с переломом ребер, четыре часа на восстановление; рубящий удар – это сразу воскрешение, а потом полтора месяца в лазарете; странный, вихляющийся и всё равно безупречно точный взмах, которому он даже названия подобрать не мог, зато отлично представлял, как отточенное лезвие волной пройдётся по туловищу противника, превращая в кашу ребра и внутренние органы… тут вообще в одиночку не справиться, только с парой не слишком уступающих ему по уровню целителей.  
Когда в жутковатый танец меча Хоук вплел ещё и магию, Андерсу почему-то стало легче. Хотя, если честно, повреждения от файерболов и цепных молний залечивать было куда сложнее, чем раны от стали, а считавшийся относительно безобидным каменный кулак при удачном попадании превращал грудную клетку человека в кожаный мешок с кровью и обломками костей. Но магия была чем-то настолько естественным и привычным, что доносившиеся до целителя слабые отголоски заклятий действовали на него умиротворяюще.  
Это было уже не страшно, это было красиво.  
Как гроза – иногда над озером Каленхад, не уступающим по размерам какому-нибудь небольшому морю, разражались настоящие шторма, и Андерс каждый раз старался забраться куда-нибудь повыше, высунуться из окна – и смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь на то, как ослепительные змеистые молнии смешивают озёрные волны с низкими, темными почти до черноты тучами, так что не различить, где кончается вода и начинается небо.  
Только у каленхадских гроз не было таких восхитительно неправильных рук: одновременно крупных и сильных, как у воина, и по-мажески подвижных, гибких и точных в движениях…  
Всё внезапно прекратилось, и целитель, зачарованно таращившийся на заключённое в дайленовом барьере стихийное бедствие, несколько пришёл в себя. Даже расслышал вежливую фразу, обращённую к недовольной прачке, обнаружившей, что привычная тропинка от прачечной к кладовым перекрыта решившим поразмяться помощником сенешаля, и пренебрежительно поморщился. Тоже мне, сердцеед, с деревенскими девицами не так надо…  
Хоук, как ни в чём не бывало, усмехнулся своим мыслям и опять вскинул меч над головой. Уже отвернувшийся от окна Андерс замер, скользнул взглядом вслед за упавшим вдоль клинка солнечным бликом… Парой минут спустя он поймал себя на том, что напряжённо пытается разглядеть под липнущей к взмокшей коже рубашкой очертания тела, и раздражённо передёрнул плечами. Ещё чего не хватало.  
Но идея насчёт тренировки неплоха. Ему и самому не помешало бы освежить в памяти кое-какие заклинания – к примеру, у первой помощницы главной горничной пузо уже в двери едва пролезает, а значит, через пару недель самое большее придётся принимать роды.  
– Я взрослый, разумный и зрелый мужчина, – сам себе сказал Андерс, только на пятой минуте осознав, что книга с расползшейся на весь разворот схемой базового родовспомогательного заклятия перевернута вверх ногами. – Я способен опознать и использовать удачную мысль, даже если она приходит в голову неприятному мне человеку.  
Прозвучало на редкость неубедительно.  
А потом ещё и Дайлен подложил ему свинью. Первые несколько мгновений Андерсу попросту не удавалось уместить в сознании то, что его самый любимый друг способен так с ним поступить… потому что зловредное сознание неумолимо утверждало, что Амелл прав. К тому же спорить с энтропийщиком, когда тот был уверен в своём решении, всегда было бесполезно, а с тех пор тот успел ещё больше отточить своё неколебимое упрямство на гномских королях, долийских Хранителях и Герое Дейна.  
Целитель, конечно, всё равно попытался добиться своего и чуть не уронил челюсть на пол, когда всегда доброжелательный, сдержанно-дипломатичный Дайлен вспылил и вместо того, чтобы привести десяток логичных на грани занудства доводов, выдал обыкновенную геройскую жалобу в духе «Мне сделали плохо, сейчас я буду делать плохо всему остальному миру». Звучало это настолько странно и настолько… по-человечески, что Андерс решил подумать об этом попозже и торопливо сменил тему:  
– Так что именно нам следует сделать?  
Амеллов гнев испарился, как будто и не было, и светловолосый маг с облегчением вздохнул. Расстраивать Дайлена было неправильно, он должен был быть довольным, спокойным и мудрым. И самую чуточку вредным, вот как в этот раз, с подарком.  
Подарок оказался чудесный. Золотое колечко серьги лежало в ладони целителя, как маленькое рукотворное солнышко, и Андерс точно знал, что никогда, ни за что с ним не расстанется. Смешливо сощуренные глаза Дайлена мерцали отражением его радости, и друг, дав ему налюбоваться, предложил сразу приспособить его на положенное место.  
Того, как Амелл не глядя вытянул руку с зажатой в пальцах иглой в сторону, словно и мысли не допуская о том, что Хоук может его не понять, целитель старательно не заметил. Это всё равно было только для них двоих, для него и Дайлена, а остальное ерунда. А слабая пульсирующая боль в проколотом ухе даже помогла несколько примириться с неизбежным.  
Он ведь и сам собирался попробовать подружиться с Хоуком, правда же?  
Того, что боевой маг без малейшего сопротивления уступит пусть и формальную, но всё-таки власть ему, Андерс всё-таки не ожидал. Не то чтобы он питал какие-то иллюзии насчёт того, что тот станет выполнять приказы, которые придутся ему не по нраву… но ощущение было новым и интересным. Впервые в жизни здоровенный тип в тяжёлом доспехе, способный при желании переломить его пополам и в некоторых вещах – как бы ни было трудно это признавать – понимающий больше него, не отдавал ему распоряжения, а советовал. Вежливо и даже почтительно.  
Андерсу понравилось.  
Правда, уже через секунду он обнаружил, что совершенно не представляет себе, как быть командиром. В лазарете это было совсем по-другому, там он приказывал, потому что мог делать – и делал – что-то намного лучше других и ему обычно требовалась совсем незначительная помощь, например, вовремя поднести зелье или влажную ткань. А вот его боевой опыт заключался лишь в неоднократном соблюдении принципа «беги, пока не поймали, а потом прикинься безобидной тушкой» и одном-единственном сражении, в котором можно было привычно подчиняться распоряжениям Дайлена и просто следить за тем, чтобы те, кто подставлялся под удар вместо него, не поумирали не вовремя.  
Готовиться к бою, когда всё его имущество составляли посох и две склянки лириума, было изумительно просто; теперь же, когда в его распоряжении – чтоб его, этого пижонящего добытчика – было ящика три разнообразнейших зелий, это превращалось в невероятно запутанную задачу.  
Впрочем, одно он знал точно: для любых сборов требуется время.  
Наугад названный срок не вызвал у Хоука никаких возражений, и Андерс, чуть не рассмеявшись от облегчения, бегом кинулся в лазарет. Где-то среди того барахла, что приволок ему господин помощник сенешаля, была удобная походная сумка с множеством удобных кармашков по размеру стандартной порционной склянки.  
Совет дайленова кузена, кстати говоря, звучал вполне разумно, но целитель всё-таки положил в сумку ещё пару флакончиков противоядия. С чистыми ранами от мечей или клыков он мог разобраться и так, а вот вытягивание отравы из тела без вспомогательных составов было делом невероятно сложным. Перспектива в случае чего тащить на себе здоровенного мускулистого мужчину в доспехе его нисколько не вдохновляла, не говоря уже о разочарованном взгляде Дайлена. Лучше уж подстраховаться, тем более что противоядия он варил хорошие, крепкие, так что три порции вместе со склянками весили не больше среднего яблока.  
Дежурившие у завала солдаты при их появлении подскочили и принялись преданно есть Андерса глазами. У него в груди на мгновение кольнуло страхом, но потом он сообразил: смотрят, как на героя. Ну да, всё верно, Серый Страж, друг детства Командора, наверняка тоже способен ударом в морду остановить высшего дракона… Целитель рефлекторно одарил девушку-сержанта игривой улыбкой, но потом стало противно. Не ему же улыбнулись в ответ, а какому-то придуманному «герою»… Дайлен его совсем испортил своими байками про любовь и своих дядю с тётей, этак он вообще разучится довольствоваться тем немногим, что может получить.  
А Глубинные Тропы оказались совсем нестрашными. Там, конечно, не было факелов на стенах, и Андерс невольно поёжился, усилием воли задвигая вглубь воспоминания о карцере, но потом догадался зажечь светлячок, и мимолётное сходство улетучилось. Это было совсем другое: странные, с нарочитой грубостью сработанные статуи превращали обыкновенный коридор в галерею славы, и целителю сразу стало жутко любопытно.  
– Это Совершенный Карридин, – вдруг проговорил Хоук, с полминуты поизучав схематичное лицо статуи, привлекшей внимание его спутника. Андерс вопросительно глянул на него, и отступник принялся рассказывать о гномах и их верованиях.  
Рассказчиком он оказался талантливым. Не хуже Дайлена – целитель на несколько минут и вовсе забыл, что они находятся в том самом месте, жуткие легенды о котором ходили по всему Тедасу. Только когда Гаррет умолк сам и, пожав плечами, признался, что вот так сходу ему больше ничего не вспоминается, Андерсу в голову пришло, что они вообще-то не просто так сунулись в эти пещеры. Ему, кажется, полагалось не только хвостиком следовать за неспешно двинувшимся дальше боевым магом, но и тренировать какие-то загадочные навыки Стражей…  
Навыки себя не обнаруживали. Целитель понадеялся было, что они возникнут сами собой, как кошмары, но этого почему-то не происходило. Приставленный к нему в качестве не только защитника, но и учителя Хоук приступать к объяснениям тоже не торопился, и светловолосый маг упрямо подумал, что сам спрашивать не будет.  
Андерс колупнул блеснувшую в каменной стене слюдяную чешуйку пальцем и обречённо вздохнул. Будет. Наступит на дурацкую юношескую гордость и спросит, потому что это может оказаться жизненно важно, а ещё Дайлен на него рассчитывает, и он скорее сдохнет от унижения, чем разочарует своего самого близкого друга…  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – вдруг спокойно спросил Хоук, и Андерс недоуменно покачал головой:  
– А что должен?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Это у каждого по-разному. Логэйн говорил, что слышит шёпот, а Дайлен пытался объяснить что-то про напряжённость магических полей, при этом после каждой фразы уточняя, что непосредственно магия тут абсолютно ни при чём… Тебе нужно будет самому понять, как это проявляется в твоём случае.  
– Мог бы и сразу сказать, – с облегчением пробормотал целитель. Ну, такие учителя у него тоже были, и мэтресса Рита даже была права: пока он не принял свои первые роды, все схемы и объяснения из учебника казались бессмысленной чепухой…  
Может, Хоук и правда не нарочно действовал ему на нервы?  
Через пару десятков шагов Андерс даже рискнул задать мучивший его почти неделю вопрос. Первого дайленова подчинённого он, честно говоря, просто побаивался и даже суеверно избегал произносить его имя вслух, как будто боясь накликать, но любопытство оказалось сильнее.  
У Хоука всё-таки было чувство юмора.  
Осознание этого факта шокировало целителя даже больше, чем наличие любовника у принципиально не понимавшего прелестей секса Дайлена. Но видневшиеся в прорезях шлема из драконьей кости глаза боевого мага действительно сверкали едва сдерживаемым смехом, и Андерс, представив себе лицо окаченного парой вёдер колодезной воды Героя Дейна, прыснул сам. Вернее, фыркнул, зажал рот ладонью, пытаясь удержать хохот внутри, и, потерпев неудачу, неприлично заржал.  
И тут же осекся. Неожиданное открытие заставил его забыть об очевиднейшей, с детства знакомой вещи – по таким коридорам звук разносится далеко, доносясь до самых глухих уголков. И если в Кинлохе ему грозила только порка или, если храмовник попадётся добрый, строгий выговор, то на Глубинных Тропах…  
В ответ на его виноватый взгляд Хоук только пожал плечами и ободряюще улыбнулся – улыбку Андерс сквозь прикрывавшую нижнюю часть его лица решётку забрала едва разглядел, но почему-то сразу успокоился.  
– Я могу тебя защитить.  
Целитель обиженно сморщил нос. С теми тварями, которые сожрали его конвоиров, он и сам отлично управился, и нечего держать его за беспомощную девчонку, которая при виде мышей наутёк бросается… Но за собственную глупость было настолько стыдно, что огрызаться он не посмел.  
Дальше шли молча, только иногда Хоук негромко предупреждал о шатающихся камнях и странных, казавшихся бездонными провалах. Андерс хотел было проигнорировать его указания, но потом представил, каким будет выглядеть идиотом, сидя на Глубинных Тропах с вывихнутой лодыжкой, и решил не совершать совсем уж очевидных ошибок.  
На слабое шуршание где-то на самой границе слышимости целитель поначалу даже не обратил внимания. Потом заметил, что в тенях на потрескавшемся камне стен чернеют какие-то странные длинные волокна, на которые даже смотреть было противно, а вскоре после этого шуршание превратилось в ровный, тягучий звук, название которому он уже не смог придумать.  
С Хоуком тоже было что-то не так, хотя Андерс не сразу смог определить, что именно. Только через пару минут, полностью сосредоточившись на спутнике, понял: на смену его всегда скупым, сдержанно-аккуратным движениям, свойственным обычно людям, сознающим свою силу и в глубине души боящимся нечаянно что-нибудь сломать, пришло плавное, грациозное скольжение – словно пробиралась между слоёв воды хищная рыба.  
Целитель на всякий случай кинул на него диагностическое заклятие, но внешних контрольных нитей, которые набрасывали маги крови или магические реликтовые создания вроде Колдовских Ужасов, не заметил. Выходит, это было его собственное, может, следствие редкой специализации или…  
Шорох в затылке вдруг всплеснулся, распавшись на отдельные слова – Андерс не понял ни одного, только растерянно подумал, что так говорил бы на современном аркануме какой-нибудь заика с выбитыми зубами – и маг на всякий случай сказал:  
– Кажется, я что-то чувствую… То ли гул, то ли шёпот какой-то. Это они, наверное?  
– Да, – с какой-то неестественной радостью подтвердил Хоук и вместо того, чтобы остановиться или вовсе повернуть назад, рванулся навстречу опасности. Андерс едва успел надеть на него дистанционное следящее заклятие.  
Порождения тьмы выплеснулись им навстречу слитной волной. Целитель на мгновение оцепенел, увидев почти прекрасный в своём уродстве, шевелящий клинками, словно насекомое жвалами, поток тварей… которых тут же расшвырял в стороны взорвавшийся в середине огненный шар. Несколько генлоков так и остались лежать возле стен изломанными обугленными куклами, а остальные набросились на выхватившего меч из ножен Хоука.  
Андерс подумал, что сейчас умрёт. Наспех утешил себя тем, что его посмертно признают героем и в любом случае это лучше, чем подыхать от храмовничьего клинка, и без особой надежды накрыл возглавлявшую атаку тварь ледяной хваткой. Скользивший мимо неё Гаррет небрежным жестом ткнул её локтём, и лёд со звонким хрустом осыпался на пол крупными кусками. Промороженная до костей голова покатилась под уклон, остановившись у самых ног целителя, и он, опасливо отступив в сторону, осмелился по-настоящему присмотреться к схватке.  
Хоук радовался. Это сквозило в каждом его движении, в каждом ударе меча, в каждом заклятии, слетавшем с его пальцев с какой-то жутковатой лёгкостью. Арьергард вражеского отряда с воем метался в полыхавшей в дальней части коридора огненной буре, четвёрка генлоков-лучников билась в судорогах от цепной молнии – Андерс старательно прицелился и добил самого крупного каменным кулаком, а потом заморозил ещё одного – а сам Гаррет с неестественной для человека в тяжёлой броне кошачьей грацией танцевал с предводителями стаи, изредка награждая ударом меча или простеньким, но убийственно эффективным заклятием пытавшегося прокрасться мимо него противника. У его ног уже лежал обожжённый, искалеченный гарлок-вожак, а ещё двое тщетно пытались вцепиться в щитки доспеха.  
Шум схватки неожиданно стих, к ногам целителя подкатилась ещё одна истекавшая чёрной слизеподобной кровью голова, и он вдруг осознал, что за все пять минут боя ни одна тварь не приблизилась к нему больше чем на десяток шагов. Он уже открыл рот, собираясь поблагодарить выдергивавшего меч из тела последнего противника Хоука, но мерзкий шорох под черепом снова взметнулся коротким воем, и через видневшуюся на боковой стене широкую дверь проломился огр.  
Почему-то перспектива пасть от руки легендарного чудовища Андерса уже совсем не обрадовала. Он только-только начал хоть немножко чувствовать себя победителем, а тут…  
Рогатая тварь наугад отмахнулась лапищей, сбив с головы Гаррета шлем, но боевой маг лишь тряхнул головой и припал на одно колено, широким мощным взмахом подрубая ей сухожилия. Огр взревел и, покачнувшись, обрушил на него здоровенный, в половину человеческого туловища, кулак. Промахнулся, забился в судорогах – Гаррет мгновенно влепил в подставленное запястье, прямо в нерв, мощную цепную молнию и всадил меч в живот. Свисавшую с грубого кованого нагрудника кожу Ткач Заклинаний пробил легко, как бумагу, по клинку потекло липкое кусачее пламя, и огр, с воем упав на бок, секунду спустя лишился головы.  
Андерс сглотнул и закрыл рот. И наконец вспомнил, что людям хоть иногда надо дышать.  
Хоук обернулся к нему, и при виде расцветшей на его лице улыбки целитель оцепенел снова.  
Оказывается, Гаррет умел улыбаться. По-настоящему, живой, тёплой и чуточку сумасшедшей улыбкой, а не той вымеренной до волоса вежливой гримасой, которую он носил наверху, в крепости. И глаза у него улыбались тоже, светились умиротворением и насытившейся, попритихшей на время яростью, и вообще весь он был похож на большого довольного хищника, даже растрепавшиеся в бою волосы в какой-то момент напомнили Андерсу заинтересованно встопорщенные тигриные уши.  
Он однажды видел самого настоящего тигра. В клетке, в денеримском королевском зверинце – до столицы ему тогда удалось добраться только чудом, на пятки наступали храмовники, но когда он услышал, что во дворе форта Драккон можно посмотреть диковинную ривейнскую кошку, не удержался. Забрался туда ночью, тихонько усыпив внешний караул, и полчаса выискивал среди других клетку с тигром. Зверь как будто понимал, что целитель не причинит ему вреда, и доверчиво подставил его ладони тёплый кожаный нос – пальцы мага выступали за край шерсти только на одну фалангу, он вдруг остро осознал, что тигр может перекусить ему руку одним движением челюстей, и оттого ещё приятнее было чесать тёплые меховые щёки с жёсткими палочками усов…  
Хоук удивлённо моргнул, и Андерс торопливо отдёрнул руку от его волос, пытаясь понять, когда успел подойти так близко.  
– У тебя там кровь была, – торопливо соврал он. – Для не-Стражей кровь порождений тьмы ядовита, так ведь?  
О следующих стаях порождений тьмы более-менее уяснивший, в чём суть, Страж успевал предупредить заранее. Гаррет одобрительно кивал, улыбался под шлемом – по крайней мере, Андерс был уверен, что он улыбается – и деловито уничтожал вылезавших из своих нор тварей. А когда из небольшой пещерки чуть сбоку от основного коридора вылезло всего-то полдюжины генлоков с покалеченным эмиссаром, даже расщедрился на короткую лекцию об уязвимых местах различных видов порождений. И продемонстрировал всё на практике, вначале без особого успеха приложив эмиссара молнией, а затем расплющив о стену каменным кулаком.  
А потом Андерс почувствовал свой конец.  
Во всяком случае, ощущалось это именно так – мерзкий, резонирующий под черепом шепоток оглушил и затопил разум, и целитель только через пару минут сумел взять себя в руки. В ушах продолжало отзываться бормочущее эхо, но его хотя бы перестало шатать из стороны в сторону. Почти.  
– Впереди их много, – сразу сообразил Хоук. Целитель пожал плечами: он об этом понятия не имел. Просто страшно хотел убраться подальше.  
– Далеко? – поинтересовался его спутник. Андерс хотел было огрызнуться, но прикусил язык. Это ведь и правда была его, Серого Стража, задача – сказать, откуда ждать нападения.  
– Не знаю, – через силу признался он. – Никак не пойму, они как будто со всех сторон, но…  
– Расслабься, – внимательно и доброжелательно глядя на него, посоветовал Гаррет. – Не пытайся к этому прислушиваться, чтобы определить. Но и не погружайся в зов, это рискованно. Ты здесь, они там, помни. Что слышишь?  
– Они… где-то там, – через пару минут сказал Андерс, махнув рукой вперёд по тоннелю. – Может быть, вокруг тоже есть, но мало. Здесь вроде бы нет боковых коридоров, а если они прогрызли собственные, то вряд ли они достаточно обширны…  
Хоук кивнул и, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, поправил ножны меча, а потом, поразмыслив ещё с полминуты, проговорил:  
– Отойди назад на полсотни ярдов и послушай их снова. Потом вернёшься ко мне и попробуешь определить разницу.  
– И потом так и будем рассчитывать? – хмыкнул целитель. До этого он и сам мог бы додуматься… Правда, наверное, не тогда, когда на него из любого угла могло выскочить что-нибудь зубасто-когтистое и страшно голодное.  
– Прямой зависимости нет, – покачал головой боевой маг. – После некоторой тренировки ты научишься определять расстояние. Главное попробовать.  
Андерс вздохнул и пошёл пробовать. Полсотни ярдов оказались огромным расстоянием, он, разумеется, отлично видел фигуру Хоука и к тому же прекрасно сознавал, что для цепной молнии или файербола это далеко не предел, но ему всё равно стало неуютно. Маг уже не различал звука чужого дыхания, и это оказалось гораздо хуже всех остальных ужасов Глубинных Троп. Даже темнота и замкнутость пространства почти не действовали на нервы, пока он чувствовал, что не один.  
Целитель представил снисходительное сочувствие в глазах воителя, как будто вышедшего из легенд о войне Тевинтера с Арлатаном, и решил, что ни за что не признается в таком дурацком страхе. Лучше сдохнуть.  
Определить расстояние до скопления порождений тьмы с первого раза у него не получилось. Маг сходил на вторую контрольную точку снова, проторчал там вдвое дольше и вернулся к товарищу, но какой-то разницы так и не уловил. Шуршание общего сознания тварей оглушало и лишало ориентации, и Андерс только бессильно выругался, осознав, что у него опять ничего не выходит.  
Хоук требовать у него ответа не стал, только сочувственно хлопнул по плечу и с до боли знакомыми амелловскими интонациями пообещал, что скоро всё получится. Целитель огорченно хмыкнул и послушно пошёл за ним, только на третьем шаге сообразив, что движутся они именно в том направлении, где он почуял опасность.  
– Ты свихнулся, что ли? – дёрнув спутника за ножны меча, громким шепотом осведомился он.  
– Давно уже, – как ни в чём не бывало отозвался Гаррет и, обернувшись, сверкнул в его сторону заметной даже сквозь забрало улыбкой. – По крайней мере, большинство моих знакомых думает именно так.  
– Пошли назад, а? – просительно проговорил Андерс. И даже изобразил для него умоляющие глаза, но это не сработало. И с Дайленом-то не срабатывало, наверное, семейный иммунитет.  
– Я осторожно, – пообещал Хоук. Целителя это нисколько не успокоило, и отступник, остановившись на мгновение, заверил его: – Я только посмотрю вначале. У меня есть идея. Подожди тут пару минут.  
Страж недовольно скривился, но протестовать не стал. Толку-то.  
Чего он точно понять не мог, так это как боевому магу удаётся двигаться абсолютно бесшумно в тяжёлом драконьем доспехе. Но удавалось – зловещую тишину подземелий нарушало только собственное дыхание Андерса, а скользивший к выходу в соседнюю пещеру Хоук казался обретшей объем тенью. Целитель стиснул зубы и на всякий случай выставил посох в боевую позицию – если на него вдруг выскочит какая-нибудь тварь, сорвать оружие со спины он точно не успеет.  
«Пара минут» растянулась самое меньшее на три, а потом впереди что-то страшно загрохотало, и из тёмного проёма выметнулось облако пыли. У Андерса перехватило дыхание, но через несколько секунд на свет появился откашливающийся Гаррет и, успокаивающе помахав рукой в ответ на возмущённый взгляд спутника, принялся стряхивать с брони налипшую паутину.  
– Пойдём, – жестом позвав его за собой, проговорил Хоук, и уже успевший взять себя в руки Страж решительно двинулся вперёд.  
Пещера оказалась огромна. Наверное, в неё можно было без труда запихнуть целого Архидемона, но сейчас её заполняли твари помельче: на покрывавшей пол разбитой гномской мозаике копошились, наверное, сотни порождений тьмы – гарлоков, генлоков, Гаррет отыскал взглядом и показал ему странное, чем-то напоминавшее паука создание, которое назвал крикуном. При взгляде сверху, с широкого карниза, на котором они стояли, эта безостановочно движущаяся толпа напоминала море. Гнилое, мерзкое, осквернённое море.  
– Они нас не достанут, – опередив вопрос Андерса, спокойно пообещал снявший шлем Хоук. – Я обрушил ведущую сюда лестницу, а если какому-то крикуну удастся взобраться по стене, его можно будет без труда сбить обратно. Внизу был ещё один узкий выход в тоннели, но, знаешь ли, точно нацеленное землетрясение и взрывной файербол творят чудеса. – Он усмехнулся и, широким жестом указав на взбесившихся от их присутствия порождений, закончил: – А теперь будешь тренироваться.  
– Что? – опешил целитель. С его точки зрения, единственным, что можно было сделать в этой ситуации – это драпануть со всех ног, а потом доложить Дайлену и обрушить какой-нибудь из ведущих к подвалам крепости тоннелей.  
– Закрой глаза, – скомандовал Хоук. – Послушай их, сосредоточься. Попробуй различить, разделить отдельных особей. Не морщись так, Дайлен умеет, значит, это возможно.  
– Сам бы попробовал, – обиженно огрызнулся Андерс, но глаза всё-таки закрыл и постарался прислушаться.  
С тем же успехом можно было пытаться различить шелест отдельных волн в шуме прибоя.  
Минут пять спустя он открыл один глаз и осторожно покосился на терпеливо ожидавшего Гаррета. Тот одарил его укоризненным взглядом, и целитель со вздохом сдался и попытался снова.  
– Запомни то, что сейчас ощущаешь, – негромко, явно стараясь не сбить его с нужного настроя, проговорил боевой маг. Андерс кивнул, рядом с ним коротко полыхнуло ощущением сработавшего стихийного заклятия, и несколько секунд спустя Хоук поинтересовался: – Почувствовал разницу?  
– Нет, – раздражённо сказал целитель. Какая ещё, к демоновой матери, разница?  
– Ладно, пробуем ещё раз, – миролюбиво произнёс отступник. – Глаза не открывай.  
После повторившегося три или четыре раза эпизода Андерс сообразил приоткрыть один глаз и подсмотреть. И чуть не свалился с края карниза от изумления, когда перед очередным «Чувствуешь разницу?» Гаррет одним ударом превратил какое-то порождение тьмы в головёшку. Сдохла тварь, разумеется, мгновенно.  
Идеально чистый, чтоб его, эксперимент.  
– Ты что, их всех по одиночке перебить собрался? – не выдержав, спросил целитель.  
– Я же просил не подглядывать, – строго глянул на него боевой маг. – Я стараюсь помочь тебе освоиться с новыми способностями.  
– Ты точно ненормальный, – убеждённо сказал Андерс. Хоук пинком сбросил вниз умудрившегося всё-таки вскарабкаться на карниз крикуна, обшитым драконьей костью сапогом разворотив ему полчелюсти, и пожал плечами:  
– Я ещё и не так могу. Спорим, я убью вон того гарлока-вожака одним заклятием?  
– Не попадёшь, – отыскав указанную тварь взглядом, покачал головой целитель. Гарлок не останавливался ни на секунду, то и дело почти полностью скрываясь за телами других, к тому же Дайлен говорил, что вожаки отличаются особой живучестью…  
– Спорим? – азартно ухмыльнулся Гаррет.  
– На что? – хищно сощурясь, встретил его взгляд Андерс.  
Счёт, кстати, в итоге вышел почти ровный. Хоук задолжал ему всего четыре десерта и один вечер в местной таверне. Зато они изрядно повеселились и, кроме того, заметно уменьшили поголовье порождений тьмы в обнаруженном логове. Когда Страж, пытавшийся всё-таки научиться отделять одно осквернённое сознание от другого, совсем выдохся, боевой маг поставил внизу две огненные бури, накрывшие большую часть выживших, и, напоследок швырнув в кучу сгрудившихся на безопасном пятачке тварей алхимическую бомбу, повёл его обратно.  
– Дайлен, ты был прав. Твой кузен вовсе не зануда, – провозгласил Андерс, плюхнувшись вечером на кровать приятеля. Амелл высунулся из разложенных на подушках листков с вассальными договорами и промычал что-то вопросительное, и целитель торопливо добавил: – Но ему я это ни за что не скажу!


	3. Chapter 3

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Прощаний Логэйн явно не любил.  
Его бы воля – наверно, вообще уехал бы ночью, никому не сказав, чтобы избежать непременного хлопанья по плечам, сбивчивого обмена воспоминаниями в духе «А помните, как вы Архидемону в хвост баллистное копьё вогнали?» и попыток сунуть в зубы горлышко бутылки с полынным спиртом, который Андерс уже начал втихаря гнать в кладовке за лазаретом. Дайлен едва сумел выпросить себе одну, целитель шипел и заявлял, что это на продажу, потому что разбойников его неблагоразумный кузен скоро всех повыведет, и где им тогда деньги брать?  
К счастью, уехать, не доложив своему непосредственному начальству, Мак-Тиру не позволяло слишком глубоко въевшееся почтение к субординации, так что спирт вместе с инструкцией Амелл ему всё-таки всучил. Отравить им, конечно, никого не отравишь, но если действовать с умом, то в Монсиммаре его первый собственный Страж сможет неплохо поразвлечься.  
Никаких церемоний на такой случай предусмотрено не было, так что Командор просто протараторил что-то про бдительность в мире, уважение к начальству и надирание задниц гребаным орлесианцам, несколько расстроившись, когда Логэйн упустил возможность ехидно пройтись насчёт конкретного способа осуществления последнего. Воин, выслушав его, сухо кивнул и уже развернулся к воротам, когда Дайлен возмущённо окликнул его:  
– А как же заключительная прощальная гадость?  
– Простите? – обернувшись, озадаченно переспросил Мак-Тир, и Амелл с готовностью пояснил:  
– Ну вы что, прямо так и уедете? А как же сказать мне какую-нибудь пакость, чтобы я потом целый год вспоминал вас с ностальгией?  
– Почему гадость-то? – чуть слышно вздохнув – маг угадал движение только по тому, как на мгновение сместились солнечные зайчики на доспехе воина – уточнил Логэйн.  
– Потому что есть на свете такие люди, – принялся просвещать его Командор, – которые так боятся собственных привязанностей, что изо всех сил их скрывают. Так что ваши гадости можно смело засчитывать за комплименты. – На лице бывшего регента появилось то самое Выражение, и Амелл смущённо поинтересовался: – Что, мне опять надо было промолчать?  
– Насколько же с Анорой было легче… – тоскливо пробормотал Мак-Тир вместо ответа, и Дайлен, гордо улыбнувшись, жизнерадостно заверил его:  
– Ничего, вы мне тоже изрядно нервы попортили. И не забудьте про орлесианские задницы!  
– Я добьюсь того, чтобы вам прислали десяток, сами и будете драть, – устало пообещал воин и, на прощание одарив его скупой улыбкой, зашагал по дороге к Амарантайну. Амелл хмыкнул и, мысленно хихикая, махал рукой ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за поворотом.  
Гаррет, наверное, расстроится, но с этим придётся смириться. Прощания ещё и с его замечательным кузеном Логэйн мог и не выдержать.  
Вот то, что в Монсиммар воина вытребовали как раз в тот самый момент, когда они наконец собрались по-настоящему взяться за заброшенные дела эрлинга – это было уже намного хуже. Капитан Гаверел докладывал о том, что возле Чёрной Лощины, или как его там, то ущелье, стали пропадать люди, и надо было собрать отряд и проверить, но как его собрать, когда половина солдат хромает по крепости по уши в бинтах, а другая половина изо всех сил храбрится и изображает из себя героев, зато Андерс в одном обращённом на них взгляде усматривает покушение на своих пациентов и набрасывается на него с такой яростью, что ему становится по-настоящему страшно…  
Когда в отбрасываемой амбаром тени что-то шевельнулось, слишком глубоко задумавшийся Дайлен подскочил, машинально уходя с траектории вероятного выстрела, и наугад швырнул заклинание паралича.  
– Натаниэль? – удивлённо переспросил он, подойдя к замершему в тисках его заклятия аристократу. – То есть, простите, сударь Хоу? А что вы тут, извините, забыли?  
Тот, разумеется, не ответил, и маг, спохватившись, снял паралич. Его неудачливый гость рвано вздохнул, как будто и впрямь успел испугаться того, что задохнётся, и спокойным твёрдым голосом проговорил:  
– Командор, я хотел поговорить с вами.  
Амелл невольно поморщился. То, что сын и вроде как наследник предыдущего владельца эрлинга может при желании устроить ему немало проблем с законом, не все из которых сможет решить банальное «такова воля королевы», было предельно ясно. Тратить время на пустую болтовню не хотелось, но он решил не перегибать палку и, сухо кивнув Натаниэлю, зашагал к цитадели.  
– Я… был поражён вашим решением, – двигаясь бок о бок с ним, несколько неуверенно начал Хоу. Но первоначальное замешательство быстро прошло, и в его голосе вскоре зазвучала отрепетированная уверенность потомственного аристократа: – Вы даровали мне свободу, просто отпустили – невзирая на то, что я собирался совершить и что ещё мог сделать… Я ожидал казни или позора, но вы дали мне возможность сохранить доброе имя. Я хотел узнать – почему?  
– Да я вообще добрый, – буркнул Дайлен. Гаррет сильно переоценивал его умение разбираться в людях: он никак не мог понять, что понадобилось от него незваному гостю. – Слушай, я не хочу с тобой сражаться…  
Натаниэль коротко рассмеялся:  
– Да сражения-то, похоже, и не вышло бы, даже будь у меня такое желание. Но я пришёл не за этим. Возьмите меня с собой, Командор. Позвольте мне стать Серым Стражем.  
Амелл чуть не споткнулся. Остановился, развернулся к собеседнику, и опасливо, как будто обращаясь к сумасшедшему, переспросил:  
– Что?  
– Да я сам не верю, что прошу об этом, – безрадостно улыбнулся Хоу. – Но я серьёзен. – Он на мгновение отвёл взгляд, а потом снова уставился на Командора, как будто считал, что чем настойчивей он будет сверлить его глазами, тем больше его шансы на успех: – Мне некуда идти. Я думал, что погибну здесь… и, должно быть, отчасти желал именно этого. Но ты меня пощадил. Позволь мне стать Серым Стражем. Разреши мне попытаться. Пожалуйста.  
Дайлен глубоко вздохнул.  
– И почему мне кажется, что всё это я уже где-то слышал? – подняв глаза к небу, философски осведомился он и отмахнулся, когда Натаниэль, озадаченно сдвинув брови, открыл рот, чтобы ответить. – И причёски у вас одинаковые… Хочешь обелить имя отца?  
– Н-не знаю, – запнувшись, отозвался аристократ. – Не знаю даже, важно ли это. Может, единственное, что на самом деле важно – внести свой вклад в борьбу с порождениями тьмы. Может, именно это и следовало сделать моему отцу, вместо того, чтобы… А, неважно. – Он махнул рукой и устало ссутулился, как будто не знал, что ещё сказать.  
Амелл покачал головой. Ну вот делать им всем нечего. Огрена ещё понять можно, он, наверное, мозги ещё до свадьбы с Бранкой пропил, но этот-то вроде производил впечатление здравомыслящего человека…  
– То, что можно ещё жениться и завести кучу детишек, тебе в голову не приходило? – так, для порядка осведомился он. – Не отвечай, сам вижу, что не приходило. Чтоб ты знал, одними порождениями тьмы мир не ограничивается.  
Хоу упрямо нахмурился, и маг мрачно хмыкнул. Можно было бы ещё поиграть в благородство, ещё раз попытаться причинить добро и нанести справедливость сыну своего старого врага… но необходимость возрождать Орден, на данный момент состоявший из двух магов и одного коротконогого пьяницы, от этого никуда не исчезла бы.  
– Кое-что о том, что значит быть Серым Стражем, узнаёшь только после Посвящения, – поколебавшись, всё же попытался предупредить его Дайлен. – И поверь мне, это кое-что тебе не понравится.  
Если бы Натаниэль задрал нос и заявил что-нибудь вроде «трудности меня не пугают», Амелл в ту же минуту послал его прочь. Возможно, даже матом. Но аристократ только криво усмехнулся и молча пожал плечами.  
– Знаешь, где кабинет сенешаля Вэрела? – снова вздохнув, поинтересовался Командор. – Отправляйся к нему, скажи, чтобы готовил Посвящение. Я подойду чуть позже.  
Хоук с Андерсом, оказывается, ещё не вернулись, и в лазарете было тихо и почти пусто, только в углу маялся старичок-кладовщик, страшно стеснявшийся своего хронического артрита и потому бегавший к целителю «по секрету». Поставленные охранять лаз в подземелье солдаты старательно бдили и при появлении своего эрла немедленно принялись отчитываться; Дайлен великодушно изобразил на лице одобрение и, прикинув время, решил, что беспокоиться ещё рано. В конце концов, Гаррет умный мужчина и не стал бы растягивать простой разведывательный рейд сверх необходимого… если его, конечно, не накрыло.  
Амелл обернулся, с сомнением посмотрел на темневший за линией факелов лаз и усилием воли заставил себя двинуться к выходу. Много он там в одиночку сделал бы, а тащить на Глубинные Тропы солдат, видевших порождений тьмы один раз в жизни, просто бессмысленно. Да и вообще…  
В конце концов, он и затеял-то это ради того, чтобы его друзья подружились. А если они там умудрились всё-таки разругаться, то должны будут разобраться сами, не рассчитывая на то, что Командор вмешается и разведёт их по углам, как маленьких.  
Не то чтобы эти доводы сильно его успокоили.  
Бросивший дежурившей у лестницы девушке-сержанту ритуальное, не подразумевавшее ответа «Для меня есть письма?» Дайлен чуть не споткнулся, вместо привычного чуть виноватого «Нет, Командор» услышав «Есть, милорд». Воительница застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ на его ошарашенный взгляд и протянула ему пару конвертов.  
Наверное, надо было вернуться в кабинет, сесть в удобное, неприлично мягкое эрловское кресло и распечатать письма чинно и с достоинством. Амелл, впрочем, не утерпел, на ходу, не останавливаясь, выдернул из-за голенища засапожный нож, мельком удивившись внезапному потрясению в глазах проходившего мимо караульного, и тут же принялся вскрывать конверты, стараясь не повредить содержимого.  
Первое было от Карвера. Начиналось оно словами: «Да как ты смеешь сомневаться в чести своей королевы?!», но уже в конце абзаца Дайлен, нисколько не удивившись, увидел фразу «А это точно будет маг?». Остальная часть письма состояла из гвардейских баек, крайне нелестного мнения господина начальника личной охраны Её Величества о некоторых из присутствовавших в столице аристократов, а также краткого отчёта об общем состоянии дел в Ферелдене. Выходило, что рассчитывать на помощь двора можно не рассчитывать. Его эрлингу придётся выкручиваться самостоятельно.  
Не то чтобы Командор ожидал чего-то другого.  
Второе оказалось скорее запиской, чем настоящим письмом, и Дайлен, прочитав её, едва сдержал порыв тут же бегом броситься в Амарантайн. Перебравшиеся в город Хоуки, конечно, будут рады ему в любое время, но вваливаться в дом на ночь глядя, без гостинцев и Гаррета, которого дядя Малькольм настоятельно рекомендовал время от времени отвлекать от отрывания чьих-нибудь голов, было даже как-то неприлично. Нужно было по крайней мере отыскать в заброшенной сокровищнице Башни Бдения какую-нибудь старинную хреновинку для кузины Бетани.  
Не успел он толком насладиться мыслью о том, что теперь практически вся его семья – за исключением удачно устроившегося в Денериме Карвера – находится у него под крылышком, и им больше не угрожает ни Мор, ни чрезмерно ретивые храмовники, как до него донеслись звуки скандала. Остановившись, маг прислушался и через несколько мгновений с изумлением узнал голос сенешаля Вэрела, вещавшего о чём-то со знакомыми интонациями Первого Чародея, отчитывавшего Андерса за очередную выходку.  
Что-то подсказывало Дайлену, что вваливаться в тронный зал, словно хозяину, не стоит. Даже несмотря на то, что формально он именно хозяином и являлся. Амелл осторожно подкрался к дверям и приложил ухо к щели.  
Как оказалось, сенешаль пытался убедить Натаниэля отказаться от намерения стать Стражем. Сокрушался о загубленной молодой жизни, взывал к его благоразумию и вообще всячески старался уверить младшего Хоу в том, что его репутация пока ничем не запятнана, так что вовсе незачем связываться с шайкой преступников и сумасшедших, какое бы благородное дело они ни делали. Командор хотел было обидеться, а потом решил, что Вэрел, в конце концов, прав. Они с Андерсом, согласно законам церкви, были именно что закоренелыми злодеями, а вечно пьяный Огрен вполне мог сойти за сумасшедшего.  
Натаниэль, само собой, упёрся намертво, и хотя разобрать его негромких слов Дайлен не мог, но интонации были вполне красноречивы. Маг решил, что его новый рекрут ему уже нравится, и, собравшись с духом, вошёл в тронный зал.  
Младший Хоу, к счастью, выжил. Истративший весь пыл на него Вэрел при виде виновато улыбавшегося Амелла только махнул рукой и отправился раздавать распоряжения. Через пару минут нового Стража уволокли отлёживаться в предоставленную ему комнату, а Командор вдруг обнаружил, что уже вечер.  
А завтра ему предстоит принимать присягу амарантайнских баннов, причём он до сих пор не в курсе, кто из них кто, у кого сколько земли, солдат и денег. И всё равно ему не удастся на этом сосредоточиться, потому что…  
С Гарретом он столкнулся у самых дверей тронного зала. Мельком осмотрев кузена, следов драки Дайлен не обнаружил и, так и не придумав, как следует сформулировать вопрос, только приподнял бровь; впрочем, Хоук как всегда его отлично понял, развернул его в прежнем направлении и по дороге к личным покоям эрла коротко ввел его в курс дела, выразив осторожную надежду на то, что теперь Андерс станет относиться к нему с несколько большей симпатией. Сам боевой маг при этом явно думал уже о чём-то другом, и Амелл успокоился окончательно. Если бы на Глубинных Тропах случилось что-то действительно достойное упоминания, Гаррет вел бы себя совсем иначе.  
Вытаскивать Андерса из лазарета ради того, чтобы перекинуться с ним парой фраз, было бы попросту небезопасно, так что Дайлен завалился в кровать с кипой разнокалиберных листков и попытался сосредоточиться на деле. Немедленно всё перепутал, пытаясь одновременно удержать в руках официальные бумаги с вассальными договорами и листочки с заметками сенешаля и, возможно, предыдущего эрла, и тут же кинулся собирать разлетевшиеся по всей комнате бумажки.  
Под кроватью оказалось пыльно и темно, зато там Амелл обнаружил ещё какое-то загадочное послание; при ближайшем рассмотрении оно оказалось списком собранных в позапрошлом сезоне фруктов, и Командор, недовольно фыркнув, снова зарылся в документы.  
– Ты был прав, – первым делом заявил Андерс, свалившись рядом с ним на кровать. Дайлен, безуспешно ломавший голову над тем, кем же приходятся друг другу банн Эсмерель и банн Рианна, и кому из них отойдёт земля, если их дальний родственник банн Руфус так и умрёт бездетным, рассеянно угукнул и поднял голову только тогда, когда целитель торжественно признал: – Твой кузен вовсе не зануда. Только ему я об этом не скажу!  
– Значит, я скажу, – невозмутимо изрёк Дайлен, за что немедленно получил по голове подушкой. – Андерс, хватит!  
– Занудой становишься ты, – уловив в его голосе предупреждение, проворчал светловолосый маг и, обняв эту самую подушку, улёгся на другом краю кровати. Молчал он, впрочем, не дольше пяти минут, а потом принялся рассказывать про поход по Глубинным Тропам. Можно было решить, что весь рейд был одним сплошным развлечением, но Дайлена это не обманывало уже после второго андерсова побега.  
– Неужели совсем нестрашно было? – отложив бумаги в сторону – всё равно перед глазами уже всё расплывалось, а родственные связи баннов казались невыносимо сложными – как будто невзначай поинтересовался Амелл.  
– Когда нас попытались съесть – было, – легко признал Андерс. Смешливо сморщил нос, фыркнул и с невольным уважением в голосе добавил: – Но не съели.  
– Я понял, ты в восторге, – насмешливо проговорил Дайлен и снова получил подушкой.  
– А ты не того разве добивался, о повелитель всея эрлинга? – хмыкнул целитель и, снова откинувшись назад, пожал плечами: – Я же не замкнутых пространств боюсь, и даже не темноты. Неуютно временами бывало, но ничего смертельного. Ничего такого, что я не смог бы выдержать. По крайней мере, пока мне не отрезают доступ к магии и рядом есть ещё кто-нибудь живой. – Уголки его губ снова приподнялись в намёке на восхищённую улыбку, и он задумчиво добавил: – А Гаррет – он даже очень живой…  
Амелл с облегчением вздохнул и, улегшись поперёк кровати, положил голову на живот приятелю.  
– Это хорошо, – наконец сказал он. – У меня тут ещё один Страж появился, утром познакомитесь, но всё равно нас до ужаса мало. Значит, на Глубинные Тропы придётся ходить и тебе.  
Однако пока большую часть времени отнимали дела эрлинга. Явившиеся в Башню Бдения с утра пораньше банны смотрели на Командора так, словно прикидывали, откуда начинать его есть, и Дайлен, неосмотрительно заглянувший в тронный зал через щель в дверях, едва заставил себя войти внутрь. Если бы не стоявший у него за спиной Гаррет, в ответ на его панический взгляд повернувший руку ладонью вверх и зажегший в ней крохотный огонёк, он, наверное, так и не решился бы это сделать. Амелл, разумеется, сознавал, что уничтожать разом всю правящую верхушку подотчётного ему владения как минимум невежливо, но то, что у него была такая возможность, всё равно прекрасно успокаивало.  
На стоявшего рядом с остальными Стражами Натаниэля Хоу банны глядели, как на восставшего из мёртвых. Сам аристократ, оказавшийся, к слову, отличным лучником, почти невежливо скалился в ответ и сжимал ремень висевшего за спиной колчана побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, но заговаривать с гостями без приказа своего нового командира явно не собирался. Вынужденный торчать на одном месте Андерс скучал, тоскливо косил глазами на двери тронного зала и видневшуюся в окне крышу лазарета и напропалую флиртовал с девушками, которые, узнавая в его одеянии мантию мага, разом теряли игривое настроение и удалялись прочь. Растерянность и обида на лице целителя постепенно сменялись праведным гневом, и Дайлен тихонько вздохнул. Смиряться с чужими глупыми предрассудками его друг никогда не умел, а того, что одним только усилием его воли эти предубеждения не уничтожить, кажется, не понимал из принципа.  
Церемония принятия присяги, к немалому удивлению нового эрла Амарантайна, прошла как по маслу. Амелл невольно напрягся, ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха, и оказался прав. Банны немедленно насели на него с требованиями: дать солдат для защиты города, обеспечить безопасность торговых путей, разрешить – прямо здесь и сейчас, конечно же! – вековой давности земельные споры… Не меньше часа Командор пытался достучаться до наверняка имевшегося хоть у кого-то из них здравого смысла, но в итоге всё равно потерпел неудачу. Хорошо хоть от вопроса о спорном участке пустоши удалось отделаться, а вот доказать, что войска нужнее для защиты фермерских земель, тогда как Амарантайну пока придётся обходиться крепостной стеной и собственным гарнизоном, ему так и не удалось.  
В конце концов Дайлен попросту потерял терпение и, издевательски-вежливо велев галдящим аристократам умолкнуть, спокойным, не допускавшим возражений тоном изложил своё решение. Войска эрла будут направлены на защиту деревень и ферм; для разрешения имущественных споров обе стороны конфликта будут вызваны в Башню Бдения позже; банн Эсмерель, владеющая городом Амарантайн, обязана будет предоставить ему отчёт о состоянии крепостных стен и действиях, предпринятых для борьбы с контрабандой.  
Во взгляде внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Натаниэля читалось какое-то язвительное восхищение, будто прежде тот и представить не мог, что можно одним махом испортить отношения со всеми баннами эрлинга. Впрочем, оспаривать волю Командора не стали ни он, ни сенешаль Вэрел: старик только повздыхал о том, что всё это можно было сказать намного дипломатичнее.  
Андерс сразу после окончания приёма опять удрал в свой лазарет, задержавшись только на несколько минут, чтобы удостовериться, что его друг в порядке и не намерен наносить кому бы то ни было требующие вмешательства целителя увечья. Дайлен, невольно рассмеявшись в ответ на предложение тихонечко кого-нибудь отравить, отпустил его и развернулся к остальным.  
Открывшийся в подвале ход на Глубинные Тропы по-прежнему требовал внимания, и Командор, поразмыслив, отправил туда Натаниэля с Огреном. Гном должен был осмотреть завал и стены тоннелей, а лучнику стоило освоиться с ощущением скверны в крови.  
Дайлен вернулся в свой кабинет, посмотрел на скопившиеся на нём кипы бумаг и, поколебавшись с минуту, решил, что один раз в месяц может позволить себе маленькое проявление трусости. Например, закрыть дверь снова и, прихватив Гаррета с Андерсом, отправиться в гости к дяде с тетей и малышке Бет. А чтобы совесть поменьше мучила, по дороге можно осмотреть укрепления Амарантайна и поговорить с констеблем Айданом, о котором рассказывал кузен.  
В город Амелл в итоге отправился в компании одного Хоука, потому что стоило ему сунуть нос в лазарет, как Андерс рявкнул:  
– Раньше следующего Мора не беспокоить! – и тут же снова принялся хлопотать вокруг жалобно стонущей девушки с огромным животом. Командора вначале толкнула какая-то пышная матрона с распухшим от слёз лицом, потом здоровый бородатый мужик, пытавшийся то ли удрать подальше от этого столпотворения, то ли наоборот, подобраться поближе и предложить помощь, и Дайлен благоразумно отступил.  
Сам Амарантайн произвел на него впечатление весьма удручающее. Выглядел город, конечно, поприличнее, чем Денерим после финального сражения… но не более того. Амелл чуть было не пожалел о своём отказе дать банну Эсмерель войска, но потом решил, что всё было правильно. Какие-никакие стены у Амарантайна всё-таки были, да и снаряжение у местного гарнизона выглядело достаточно внушительно. Вот бы ещё солдат было побольше…  
Констебль Айдан оказался человеком разумным и дружелюбным, и они с Хоуком, судя по всему, уже успели свести довольно близкое знакомство. Во всяком случае, всего через полчаса после встречи Дайлен обнаружил себя в «Короне и Льве» с кружкой пива, которой констебль угостил его из уважения к начальству и в благодарность за множество преступных рабочих рук, притащенных в местную тюрьму его кузеном. Гаррет, разумеется, только пожимал плечами и скромно улыбался, а мерцавшие в его глазах сытые огоньки наводили Стража на мысль, что ещё больше преступных рук – а также туловищ – оставалось лежать на месте их с Хоуком встречи.  
Констебль, само собой, не упустил возможности попросить своего эрла о помощи; Дайлен спросил было, почему же он не обратился за подкреплением к банну Эсмерель, но Айдан скривился так выразительно, что уточнять магу уже не потребовалось. Нынешняя хозяйка порта Амарантайн куда больше беспокоилась о собственной безопасности, чем о благе вверенного ей города.  
Весть о прибытии нового эрла разнеслась мгновенно, и перед тем, как идти в гости к своей семье, Амеллу пришлось нанести визиты главе торговой гильдии, начальнику порта и местной преподобной матери. Священница его назначение явно не одобряла: стоило ему переступить порог церкви, как она принялась цитировать как раз те пассажи из Песни Света, в которых утверждалось, что единственное подобающее магам дело – служение нормальным людям.  
Дайлен посопел, ядовито хмыкнул, вспомнив дожидавшиеся его внимания документы, и вежливо сообщил преподобной матери, что именно служением он и занимается. А если она не верит, пусть посмотрит, какие у него круги под глазами – от круглосуточных кровавых ритуалов такого не бывает.  
Церковница, само собой, рассвирепела ещё больше, и Амелл, торопливо распрощавшись с ней, из вредности спер валявшийся за алтарём вязаный шарфик. На удивление терпеливо выслушавший сентенции преподобной матери Хоук насмешливо приподнял бровь, и Страж независимо пояснил:  
– Андерсу подарю. Он всякую вязаную ерунду любит, она ему о семье напоминает. Ну, о том, что бывает всё-таки такая штука как семья. А ещё он уже меня замучил жалобами на то, что по ночам мерзнет, потому что дров мало выдают.  
– Дров в крепости вообще мало, – виновато сообщил Гаррет. И, расчётливо улыбнувшись какой-то мысли, отсутствующим тоном пояснил: – Слуги хворост из лесу понемногу таскают, но отрывать их от работы ради планомерной заготовки нельзя, а покупать пока не на что. Я над этим работаю.  
– Да не торопись, он всё равно половину времени у меня ночует… – отмахнулся Амелл. – Мы привыкли, в Круге тоже так было: то холодно, то страшно, то просто не хочется одному быть. Тут у меня хоть кровать большая, так что я об его локти и коленки не очень часто стукаюсь. – Маг подумал и добавил: – Но дрова всё равно нужны, зима же скоро…  
Хоук кивнул и проводил семенившего вдоль стены торговца каким-то странным, опасным взглядом, но Дайлен дёрнул его за руку и, сверившись с присланной дядей Малькольмом схемой, повёл в узкий лаз между теснившимися возле порта лачугами.  
Новый дом семьи Хоук Дайлен даже разглядеть не успел: его заметила Бетани, вышедшая из дверей с парой вёдер – вёдра немедленно полетели на землю, а его маленькая кузина (на самом деле уступавшая ему не больше четырёх дюймов в росте и не больше полутора лет в возрасте) с восторженным визгом повисла у него на шее. На шум выглянул дядя Малькольм, а через несколько секунд и тётя Леандра, и их с Гарретом тут же затащили внутрь. Бетани, игриво пихнув старшего брата в закрытое доспехом плечо, и пригрозила подкараулить его тогда, когда он наконец снимет эту ужасную жёсткую штуку, и удушить в объятиях.  
От предложения переехать в Башню Бдения старший Хоук после некоторого размышления всё же отказался. Тетя Леандра уже успела превратить небольшой домик в уютное семейное гнёздышко, а Бетани завела себе пару подруг и наверняка принялась бы каждый день бегать из крепости в город, пренебрегая возможной опасностью. Да и великовозрастным «мальчикам» в лице Дайлена с Гарретом явно нужно было обустраивать свою жизнь самим, не надеясь на то, что под боком всегда будет мудрый старый папа со своими советами. Раньше у них вроде бы неплохо получалось, верно?  
Дайлен вдруг понял, что абсолютно счастлив. Что именно этого ему и не хватало: простого, отскобленного до чистой древесной желтизны стола, чашки горячего травяного отвара в ладонях, разговоров с дядей Малькольмом и загадочных девичьих вопросов Бетани, наверное, искренне полагавшей, что он способен предоставить ей подробный отчёт о количестве симпатичных парней в гарнизоне Башни Бдения, ленивых попыток угадать, о чём шепчется с матерью отозвавший её в угол Гаррет и предвкушения того, как он вернётся в место, которое когда-нибудь, не лукавя, сумеет назвать домом, и друг детства, запрыгнув на кровать рядом с ним, станет рассказывать ему о том, что произошло с ним за день… А потом приедет его пропахший солнцем и морем эльф, и всё станет совсем хорошо.  
Возвращаться в Башню Бдения Амеллу пришлось одному. Возле самых ворот Амарантайна Гаррета отозвал в сторонку какой-то подозрительный оборванец, боевой маг задумчиво сдвинул брови, сообщил, что вернётся примерно к полуночи, и, велев не беспокоиться напрасно, исчез в переплетении узких улочек. Дайлен насмешливо пожалел очередную преступную банду, имевшую дурость попасться его озаботившемуся добычей средств для казны кузену, и решительно зашагал к крепости.  
В кои-то веки Командору удалось спокойно посидеть с документами. Закончилось это, впрочем, лишь тем, что он пришёл в отчаяние и окончательно уверился в собственной непригодности как правителя. Нет, кое в чём Амелл всё-таки сумел разобраться, но по сравнению с высившейся на краю стола стопкой его четыре листка выглядели до крайности жалко.  
Андерса, который имел обыкновение вваливаться в его спальню в самые неподходящие моменты и, казалось, самим своим присутствием разгонял мрачные мысли, всё не было и не было, и затосковавший в одиночестве Дайлен в конце концов всё-таки заснул. Снились ему, что было совсем не удивительно, кошмары, так что когда незадолго до рассвета на него свалилось знакомое угловатое тело, он даже обрадовался.  
– Дайлен, у меня есть к тебе вопрос, – протяжно промурлыкал Андерс, сверкая кошачьей игривой улыбкой, и Страж тоскливо вздохнул, уже предчувствуя, о чём пойдёт речь. Его любимый друг нашёл себе очередное увлечение, а ему потом придётся вытирать покинутому увлечению слёзы и сопли и убеждать его, что злиться на легкомысленного целителя так же бесполезно, как ненавидеть заходящее каждый вечер солнце. – Можно я твоего кузена трахну?  
…Нет, соплей и слёз не будет. А вот что будет вместо них, Дайлену проверять совсем не хотелось.  
– Он взрослый человек и способен сам за себя ответить, – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, проговорил Амелл. Поразмыслил с минуту и, как всегда не придумав, как донести до Андерса мысль о том, что о людях нужно думать не только тогда, когда они являются его пациентами или близкими друзьями, сдержанно осведомился: – С чего вдруг такой пыл? Вроде он тебе не очень-то нравился. Не напомнишь, кто ещё совсем недавно называл его «занудой» и «одоспешенным чурбаном»?  
– Ну ты бы ещё Четвёртый Мор вспомнил, – пренебрежительно сморщил нос целитель. Но весёлый азарт с его лица пропал, и он, забравшись к Дайлену под бок, заглянул ему в лицо и обеспокоенно уточнил: – Ты против? Думаешь, это опасно?  
– Опасно? – неподдельно изумился Амелл. – Что за бред, он тебя никогда не обидит.  
Он потёр слипающиеся глаза и, подсунув под спину пару подушек, строго глянул на болтавшего ногами приятеля.  
– Ну тогда в чём проблема? – недоуменно переспросил тот. – Я-то ему ничего не сделаю, даже если вдруг захочу. Ты бы его видел… – Светловолосый маг мечтательно прижмурился и, облизнувшись, обрисовал в воздухе что-то наподобие платяного шкафа.  
– Да видел я его, – буркнул Дайлен, отведя глаза. Глубоко вздохнул и, дождавшись, пока чуть утихнет внезапное тянущее чувство в груди, снова посмотрел на Андерса: – Солнце моё, он тебе зачем нужен – просто потрахаться?  
– Ну да, – растерянно моргнул целитель. – Зачем ещё-то?  
– Тогда ладно. – Амелл снова помолчал и, собравшись с силами, твёрдо продолжил: – Только у меня будет к тебе просьба. И не одна, наверное.  
Как, оказывается, было хорошо, когда обязанность воспитывать это чудесное и временами совершенно невыносимое создание лежала на плечах Ирвинга… Утешать приятеля после очередного выговора было куда проще, чем это.  
– Я буду делиться, если захочешь, – с готовностью пообещал Андерс и немедленно осекся под гневным взглядом друга.  
– Во-первых, я очень попрошу тебя вести себя честно. – Дайлен с трудом проигнорировал немедленно нарисовавшуюся на лице целителя обиду, острой болью отозвавшуюся в его собственной душе, и пояснил: – Пожалуйста, не надо уверять Гаррета в своей внезапной любви или ещё чем-нибудь подобном. Во-вторых, постарайся его не обижать. Он мне дорог ничуть не меньше, чем ты, да и вообще он просто хороший парень.  
– Ты меня каким-то чудовищем считаешь, да? – с горечью поинтересовался Андерс и принялся сползать с кровати. – Не трону я твоего драгоценного Гаррета, не волнуйся.  
Амелл перехватил его в последний момент и, дёрнув на себя, крепко прижал к груди. Целитель попытался вырваться, и Командор мельком удивился тому, как легко оказалось его удержать. Полтора года непрерывных боевых действий всё-таки не прошли для него даром.  
– Глупый, – беспомощно и ласково сказал он, прижавшись щекой к макушке друга. – Ты чудо. Моё самое любимое чудо на свете. Только глупый. – Он помолчал немного и спросил: – Помнишь Миру из силовиков?  
Андерс, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, молча поморщился, и Дайлен снова вздохнул:  
– А я вот помню. Как ты за ней бегал полтора месяца, клялся в вечной любви и воровал цветы с клумбы Рыцаря-Командора, а ещё каждый вечер рассказывал мне, как замечательно целоваться с ней в кладовке за комнатами старших чародеев. А потом тебе просто надоело.  
– Ну и что? – мрачно переспросил целитель. – Это же Круг, кто там мог всё это всерьёз принять?  
– Мира принимала, – напомнил Амелл. – Потом рыдала неделями, ты сам расстроился до слёз, когда об этом узнал, и ещё месяц меня уверял, что ты нечаянно и совсем не хотел ничего такого. – Он провел ладонью по волосам немного расслабившегося у него в руках друга и добавил: – Гаррет ведь не в Круге вырос, ты помнишь? Если ты его начнёшь убеждать, что вдруг влюбился – он же поверит.  
– Ну не буду, – послушно сказал Андерс. Поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и честно предупредил: – Дай, я на тебя не обижаюсь до смерти только потому, что ты и правда охренительно умный. И поэтому я на всякий случай заранее сочту, что ты прав, а я, как всегда, идиот.  
– Правда не обижаешься? – неверяще переспросил Дайлен, едва дыша от захлестнувшего его облегчения, и бережно поцеловал приятеля в нос. – Прости, солнце моё. Но ты же знаешь…  
– Ага, я целитель, я всё знаю, только у меня для таких целей всё-таки обезболивающие зелья есть. Ну или на худой конец полено поувесистей, – отмахнулся светловолосый маг, а потом, вдруг успокоившись, сказал: – А ведь действительно. Это же внешний мир, тут другие правила. И вообще, я обаятельный, что я, не сумею кого-то на просто потрахаться уговорить? Не бывает такого.  
Амелл фыркнул и снова погладил его по голове. Переделывать Андерса было совершенно бесполезно, убеждать успевшего крепко влюбиться Гаррета, что с его другом у него ничего не выйдет, было ещё глупее… К тому же Дайлен в глубине души всё-таки надеялся, что в этом окажется неправ.  
Впрочем, торопиться с уговорами Андерс явно не стал. Напротив, на Хоука он теперь поглядывал даже с какой-то опаской, как на непредсказуемого зверя, и Амелл даже начал побаиваться, что всё испортил. И Гаррет его тогда никогда не простит.  
Правда, долго беспокоиться у него не вышло, потому что на третий день после присяги баннов во дворе разразился жуткий скандал, отголоски которого Командор слышал даже в своём кабинете, а через несколько минут после того, как шум стих, в его кабинет влетела разъярённая Бетани и с порога выпалила:  
– Ты представляешь, магоненавистники вконец охренели! Этот носатый мало того что с порога меня клеить принялся, так ещё и на вас с Гарретом клеветать стал, а сам ублюдочный сын, и Гаррет ему сказал, что яйца оторвёт, если он меня обидит, а я сама ему что захочешь оторву, если он мне вообще на глаза попадётся!  
– Пойдём, я тебя со своим другом Андерсом познакомлю, – так и не поняв, в чём суть дела, примирительно сказал Дайлен. – У него настоечек успокоительных целый набор...  
– Да не надо, – выдохнув, отмахнулась девушка. – Я уже всё. Даже искать этого… чтоб его… не пойду. Надо было ему посохом двинуть, не сообразила вовремя.   
– Слушай, если тебя тут кто обидел, то я приму меры, – нахмурившись, поднялся Командор. – Я же и за моральным обликом своих подданных следить обязан… вроде бы…  
Бетани уселась на край его стола и помотала головой.  
– Не обидел. – Она с интересом оглядела обстановку и пояснила: – Ну, заявил, что, мол, прекрасная леди, что привело вас в эту обитель злокозненных магов… Спасти хотел, наверно. Но вёл себя вообще-то прилично, даже поделикатней, чем некоторые на том балу в твою честь. Поначалу смешно было, героем себя пытался выставить… или правда беспокоился, чтобы приглянувшуюся девицу злокозненные маги не сожрали раньше времени. А я как сообразила, что это он про вас с братиком, да ещё и убийство своего отца на вас вешает, разозлилась сильно.  
– Так мы его отца и правда убили, – наконец сообразив, о ком она говорит, признался Дайлен.  
– И правильно сделали, – убеждённо сказала Бетани. – А то в Денериме на улицу выйти страшно было. А этот… Хоу, – имя она выплюнула, как ругательство, – ещё и приличного человека из себя строить стал! Ромашку какую-то сорвал, со всей галантностью мне сунул. Ну я ему и рассказала. А потом Гаррет пришёл, я ему даже показать не успела, что такое настоящий злой маг.  
– Бет, если вы мне новобранца до сердечного приступа довели, я на вас обижусь, – душевно проговорил Дайлен. – У меня их и так по пальцам одной руки пересчитать можно, их беречь надо. И Натаниэль не в папу пошёл, у него мама была хорошая. Я даже думал, что его мама его не от Рендона рожала, но Логэйн с Нэйтом эту гипотезу сильно не одобрили. Хотя они похожи.  
– Да? – с сомнением переспросила девушка и, приняв протянутую ей руку, соскочила со стола. – Если от Логэйна, тогда можно. Но за «злокозненных магов» я ему правильно сказала. Вы с Гарретом чудесные, ещё не хватало, чтобы всякие ухажёры при мне моих братьев хаяли.  
– Пошли с Андерсом знакомиться, – вздохнул Амелл. – Только ты учти, что он солнышко, но легкомысленный.  
– Ну и славно, будет у меня хоть один братик, чтобы ерундой маяться, – пожала плечиками Бетани. – А то вы с Гарретом после Мора такие серьёзные оба, прямо ни на какое хулиганство вас не подбить.  
Правда, в этом смысле Андерс свою новообретённую «сестрёнку» разочаровал. В лазарете у него толпились пациенты, и только-только пришедший из очередного учебного рейда по Глубинным Тропам Страж при мысли о «хулиганстве» никакого воодушевления не испытывал. Нисколько не расстроившаяся Бетани уселась в уголке и, взявшись сматывать отстиранные и высохшие бинты в аккуратные трубочки, принялась болтать обо всём подряд, вполне удовлетворившись короткими ответными репликами целителя.  
А ещё через пару дней Андерс явился к Дайлену и, покружив по комнате, заговорщицки сообщил:  
– А у меня поклонник завёлся. Представляешь, разогнал пациентов, вышел дух перевести, заглянул к себе – а у меня там букет стоит. Хороший такой, с намёком. В общем, ты не обижайся, но я сейчас побегу обратно, поклонника ждать, мне же интересно. Вдруг он – а может, даже она – симпатичный?

 _Гаррет Хоук_  
– Ты лжёшь.  
Хоук хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Может, ты ещё и сообщишь, на кой демон это могло мне понадобиться? – насмешливо осведомился он. Лгать новому дайленову подопечному он и впрямь не собирался, просто… несколько смягчил рассказ о том, что видел в поместье денеримского эрла. Ни к чему лишний раз пинать человека по больному.  
– Чтобы… успокоить свою совесть… – уже куда менее уверенно проговорил Натаниэль, и Гаррет укоризненно вздохнул.  
– Давай рассуждать логично, приятель, – приобняв дернувшегося от его прикосновения аристократа за плечо, дружелюбно начал он. – Если исходить из высказанного тобой в самом начале нашей беседы предположения о том, что у магов совести нет, то зачем мне успокаивать нечто, у меня отсутствующее? – Младший Хоу не ответил, и отступник продолжил: – Основанные на изначально неверном базисе рассуждения выглядят довольно невзрачно, не находишь? Допустим, совесть у меня всё-таки есть. Допустим, она даже чем-то потревожена…  
– Хватит, – резко проговорил лучник, стряхнув его руку с плеча. – Не держи меня за необразованного крестьянина, начала риторики и логики я знаю не хуже тебя. К чему ты ведёшь?  
– Вообще говоря, я тут и есть необразованный крестьянин, – зловредно ухмыльнулся Хоук. – Я ведь на ферме вырос, знаешь? Никаких личных учителей, не считая папы, и всё такое прочее. – Натаниэль скрипнул зубами, и боевой маг смилостивился: – Веду я к тому, почтенный Серый Страж: можешь сколько угодно меня ненавидеть за убийство отца, ты в своём праве. Я его действительно убил и не намерен в этом раскаиваться – в конце концов, я защищал свою жизнь и жизнь своего брата.  
– Здесь должно следовать некое «но», – хмуро продолжил Хоу. – Итак?  
– Да никаких «но», – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Убивать Командора ты, должно быть, и впрямь не собираешься, да и сам отлично понимаешь, что тебе будет за попытку. Что такое дисциплина и долг, тоже знаешь, так что приказы будешь исполнять исправно и старательно. Дайлену, конечно, не понравится, что ты нас с ним считаешь чудовищами и правопреемниками тевинтерских магистров, но пока ты не вредишь Ордену и эрлингу – ну понимаешь, слухи там всякие, сплетни, паника в народе – ты вправе думать всё, что пожелаешь. Хочешь считать меня лжецом, а Рендона Хоу святым – дело твоё. Кто его знает, может, он и впрямь был отличным отцом, – Нет, судя по тому, как дернулись, кривясь в безрадостной усмешке, губы Натаниэля, не был. – и прекрасным человеком, но с тем, чтобы это выяснить, у меня как-то не сложилось. Вот обязанности эрла Денерима мы с ним явно понимали очень по-разному…  
– Заткнись, – без выражения сказал лучник, и отступник, снова пожав плечами, умолк. В конце концов, не его это работа – воспитывать взрослого Стража.  
– Можешь счесть это высокомерием и наследием Тевинтера, – через пару минут задумчиво сказал он, не глядя на собеседника, – но одно маги действительно знают гораздо лучше других людей: не всё из того, во что ты готов поверить, является истиной.  
– Господин младший сенешаль, господин Страж! – заверещал вывернувший из-за угла мальчишка-посыльный. – Господин эрл требует вашего присутствия на церемонии принятия присяги!  
– Лучше без меня, – буркнул Натаниэль и, развернувшись к гонцу спиной, хмуро уставился на темневший на горизонте лес Вендинг.  
– Кажется, вопрос об исполнении приказов мы уже обсудили? – приподняв бровь, насмешливо уточнил Хоук, и лучник, скривившись, двинулся к тронному залу.  
Дайлен, уже ждавший их возле дверей, при звуке шагов чуть не подскочил и, торопливо выпрямившись, попытался сделать вид, что это не он только что стоял, влипнув лицом в узкую щель между створками. Выражение лица у молодого эрла было уже вполне подобающее, равнодушно-высокомерное, но глаза с расширенными в испуге зрачками выдавали его с головой. Гаррет сочувственно усмехнулся и, приподняв ладонь, как будто невзначай запалил в ней крохотную искору – зародыш огненной бури, способной за несколько минут превратить всё, находящееся в тронном зале в пепел. Амелл глубоко вздохнул, чуть приподнял уголки губ в намёке на благодарную улыбку и решительно шагнул внутрь.  
Андерс с Огреном, как выяснилось, были уже внутри. Командор неспешно оглядел склонившихся при его появлении баннов и демонстративно небрежным, точным, как в бою, жестом послал замешкавшегося у его левого плеча Натаниэля к остальным. Увидеть младшего Хоу живым, невредимым и на свободе амарантайнские аристократы явно не предполагали, и на несколько долгих секунд все взгляды оказались прикованы к лучнику.  
Сенешаль Вэрел откашлялся и звучно провозгласил:  
– Приветствуйте Дайлена Амелла, Командора Серых Стражей и эрла Амарантайна, вашего повелителя и сюзерена!  
Толпа отозвалась нестройным гулом, который при желании и впрямь можно было счесть приветствием, и Командор заговорил.  
Торжественную речь младшего Гаррет, рассматривавший своих будущих подопечных, почти целиком пропустил мимо ушей. Вэрел грозился уже через полгода передать обязанность разбирать споры баннов ему, и к этому следовало подготовиться получше. Например, уточнить, в самом ли деле эта женщина с обернутой вокруг головы косой и змеиными глазами – та самая банн Эсмерель, при одном только упоминании которой его пожилой наставник кривился так, будто ему поднесли кусок тухлого мяса.  
Остальные были не лучше. Тощая женщина с лошадиным лицом, в глазах которой мелькал нехороший фанатичный огонёк; солидный мужчина с аккуратно постриженной бородой, в движениях которого было что-то неприятное, ящеричье; круглолицый суетливый толстяк, на которого остальные косились с характерным презрением потомственных аристократов к облагородившимся торгашам…  
Когда Амелл представил его как свою правую руку и преемника сенешаля Вэрела, Хоук выступил вперёд и, вежливо улыбнувшись, обвел баннов Амарантайна своим самым лучшим безумным взглядом. Тем самым, который заставлял передёргиваться даже ко всему привычного Зеврана.  
Сработало и здесь, банн Эсмерель отшатнулась и на несколько мгновений почти перестала напоминать змею, и Гаррет, удовлетворившись эффектом, церемонно поклонился и отошёл к стоявшим возле левой стены Стражам.  
– Эй, ты не знаешь, тут надолго всё это? – громким шёпотом поинтересовался Андерс. – А то у меня там в лазарете дел полно, и вообще тут скучно. Я же не жестянка храмовничья, чтобы часами в одной позе стоять.  
– Хе, дел у тебя, – рыгнув, пренебрежительно бросил Огрен. – Видал я твои дела, лазарет пустой, ты лежишь, как кошак какой драный, на подоконнике и в хрень какую-то таращишься.  
– Это не хрень! – в голос возмутился целитель, улыбнулся обернувшимся на его возглас людям и чуть тише продолжил: – Это медицинский трактат по родовспоможению! У меня тут, оказывается, ещё одна беременная есть, и там точно осложнения будут. Я вообще удивляюсь, как она залететь умудрилась, в тридцать восемь лет-то. А тут мне всё равно делать нечего, и лучше бы я делом заня… – Он прервался на середине слова и, хищно ухмыльнувшись, проговорил: – Нет, беру свои слова обратно. Здесь очень даже есть что делать…  
Хоук проследил за его взглядом и невольно поморщился. В середине зала, в кольце отцов и старших братьев, стояла стайка шушукавшихся девушек, которые время от времени заинтересованно косились на Стражей – и на него самого, за компанию. Наконец юные леди пришли к какому-то решению и, деликатно оттеснив своих мужчин поближе к говорившему с кем-то из предводителей местной аристократии Командору, двинулись к мужчинам.  
Андерс мгновенно обаял большую часть девушек, и Хоук торопливо отвёл взгляд, старательно уставившись на висевший на противоположной стене герб и всем своим видом стараясь изобразить нежелание общаться. Предельно искреннее – общаться и впрямь не хотелось, зато отчаянно хотелось зарычать и, расшвыряв соперниц, уволочь своё чудо в потайное место… Сосредоточившись на борьбе с не подобающими разумному существу желаниями, он отделывался от вопросов короткими, на грани грубости фразами и даже не заметил того, как основная часть девичьей стайки переместилась к нему.  
– Гаррет, так же нечестно! – немедленно возмутился Андерс. – Ну вот зачем ты увёл моих девушек?  
Хоук растерянно моргнул и с недоумением уставился на него.  
– Они сами ушли, – поправил целителя Натаниэль.  
– Почему это? – изумлённо переспросил тот. – Мы же так замечательно общались! Я им понравился, уж в этом-то я ошибиться не мог.  
Лучник пожал плечами и спокойно, как будто это само собой разумелось, пояснил:  
– Ты же маг.  
– Бред, – отмахнулся Андерс. – Я же всё равно умный, обаятельный и вообще весьма интересный мужчина, какая разница, маг я или нет?  
Натаниэль промолчал, и на лице целителя немедленно нарисовалась обида:  
– Может, ты ещё скажешь, что маг не имеет права на внимание симпатичных девушек? – Молчание Андерс явно воспринял как вызов и с ещё большим пылом насел на него: – Я что, и тебе тоже не нравлюсь? Потому что маг?  
– Не нравишься, – наконец ответил Хоу. – Ты трепло и эгоист.  
– Хватит, – негромко, но внушительно сказал Гаррет. – Вам бок о бок в бой идти, а вы тут ругаться вздумали.  
– Я с ним не ругаюсь, – огрызнулся Андерс. – Я просто хочу кое-что выяснить. Ты мне так и не сказал, Хоу: я тебе не нравлюсь, потому что маг?  
– Нет, – сухо отозвался Натаниэль. – С какой радости ты вообще должен мне нравиться? Ты же мужчина.  
– Ну и что? – изумился целитель.  
Хоук шикнул на него, и светловолосый Страж послушно понизил голос:  
– Может, ты ещё и думаешь, что все эти бабы в церкви верно говорят? Что маги прокляты Создателем и их нужно держать в клетке, чтобы, упаси Андрасте, нормальные люди с ними не сталкивались? И всех этих девиц дрессировали так же, поэтому они, как куры слепые, не видят за моей мантией меня самого?  
Гаррет поймал взгляд кузена и, шагнув вперёд, положил руку Андерсу на плечо:  
– Погоди, солнце, сейчас не время выяснять столь глобальные вопросы. Дайлен уже заканчивает приём и, возможно, сейчас будет кого-нибудь убивать.  
– Вот когда убьёт – тогда и притащите труп ко мне в лазарет, – вывернувшись, отрезал целитель, но тем не менее повернулся к стоявшему на возвышении Амеллу и окинул его встревоженным взглядом. – И не называй меня «солнцем».  
Хоук послушно кивнул, с трудом сдержав порыв погладить сердито сверкавшего глазами мага по волосам. Не уследил за языком – сам и виноват, когда ещё теперь ему позволят снова назвать своё сокровище иначе чем по имени…  
А если быть совсем точным – ни разу не «своё».   
Но это он обязательно исправит, подумал боевой маг, провожая взглядом скрывшуюся за поворотом коридора меховую накидку.  
Вскоре после полудня в кабинет к Гаррету влетел Дайлен и, бросив ему на стол какую-то бумажку, заявил, что они вместе с Андерсом идут в город. Бумажка при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась письмом от отца – тот сообщал, что путешествие прошло благополучно, что в Амарантайне им удалось за вполне приличную цену купить небольшой домик и мама уже совершенно измучила его, требуя помочь подобрать занавески в тон скатерти, доставшейся от прежних хозяев, и что они с нетерпением ждут их в гости. Амелл сразу умчался в лазарет – уговаривать приятеля не дуться из-за каких-то глупых баннов – а Хоук, спрятав особо ценные документы в потайной ящичек стола, заглянул к сенешалю Вэрелу.  
У старика явно были на него какие-то другие планы – например, довести его до сумасшествия парой абзацев из тех страшных томов, которые теснились на полках за его креслом – но спорить с волей Командора он не решился и только сухо кивнул в ответ на гарретову просьбу освободить его до вечера. Хоук ухмыльнулся и пошёл приводить себя в порядок – показываться перед Андерсом растрёпанным и с чернильными пятнами на пальцах и, кажется, даже на носу совсем не хотелось.  
Однако его старания оказались напрасны – Дайлен вернулся один, с чуточку безумными глазами и сказал, что у Андерса рожают и можно не ждать, это надолго. Гаррет сглотнул горько-кислое разочарование и попытался сосредоточиться на хорошем – например, что не придётся с порога объяснять не в меру проницательной матери, почему это он так смотрит на лучшего друга своего кузена. Она ведь ещё и помочь решит, чего доброго…  
Уже продуманную до последнего жеста дорожную беседу всё равно было жалко. К тому же неизвестно, когда ещё выпадет случай показать целителю присмотренную по дороге в Амарантайн лощинку, заросшую эльфийским корнем и ещё каким-то растением, подозрительно похожим на одну из картинок в Большом Травнике Тедаса.  
Хоук тряхнул головой и заставил себя сосредоточиться на деле. Лощинка никуда не денется, а Дайлена нужно было познакомить хотя бы с констеблем и показать ему ключевые здания города – казармы стражи, ратушу, церковь, трактир… И при этом успеть домой до того, как Бет съест все мамины пряники.  
Интересно, а любит ли пряники Андерс?  
Дайленовы понятия о справедливом возмездии иногда не на шутку Гаррета удивляли. Нет, он вовсе не ожидал того, что его кузен оставит оскорбительные речи преподобной матери, даже не потрудившейся поприветствовать его должным образом, без ответа, но – красть её шарфик?  
– Андерсу подарю, – с самым независимым видом пояснил Амелл. – Он такое любит.  
Хоук невольно фыркнул. Попытки младшего быть практичным порой выглядели до умильности нелепо, но спорить с тем, что Андерса нужно радовать, он вовсе не собирался.  
Тем более что краденый шарфик и дайленовы объяснения навели его на очень интересную мысль…  
По дороге к порту Гаррет краем глаза заметил одного из своих информаторов – паренёк, вечно болтавшийся на улицах и известный всему городу как записной бездельник, только обрадовался возможности делать всё то же самое и при этом получать за это поначалу небольшую, но регулярную плату, и теперь украдкой подавал ему знаки. Хоук подумал было о том, чтобы уделить ему пару минут, но дело могло затянуться… а он всё-таки слишком соскучился по семье. И ещё нужно было обсудить кое-что с мамой, случайная идея оказалась цепкой, как голодный котёнок, и никак не хотела уходить из головы.  
Вредина Бетани чуть не задушила Дайлена, но обнять его самого отказалась; не то чтобы Гаррет её совсем не понимал, броня из драконьей кости к подобным проявлениям внимания располагала мало, но всё равно было жалко. Папа смотрел на них с кузеном с насмешливой гордостью, как будто продолжая в глубине души удивляться тому, как вырос его маленький мальчик, а мама, не задумавшись ни на секунду, обвинила главную повариху Башни Бдения в том, что та совсем их не кормит, и принялась выставлять на стол угощение.  
Это было настолько похоже на их вечера в Лотеринге – разве что Дайлен вел себя гораздо приличнее Карвера и говорил по большей части не о соседских девчонках, а о том, как побыстрее и поэффективнее разобраться с проблемами эрлинга – и вскоре Гаррет почти забыл о собственной, пока казавшейся практически неразрешимой задаче. Только когда отец с Дайленом принялись вычерчивать на подвернувшемся под руку листке бумаги какую-то замысловатую схему, в которой смешались банн Эсмерель, Вэрел и ещё десяток мелькавших пока только в документах имён, Хоук рискнул отозвать маму в сторонку.  
– Плед? – удивлённо уточнила Леандра и одарила его странным, опасным взглядом. – Родной, зачем тебе вязаный плед? Здесь не так уж холодно по ночам, а ты к тому же огненный маг, я думала, ты вообще никогда не мерзнешь. – Она охнула и обеспокоенно сдвинула брови: – Гаррет, ты не заболел?  
– Мам, это не мне! – пока она не переполошила остальных, торопливо прошептал отступник. – Это… это в подарок! Ты только никому не говори.  
– О, – понимающе проговорила женщина и, подхватив его под локоть, отвела в кухню. – Милый, я рада, что ты наконец встретил кого-то, кого счёл достойным ухаживаний более трудоёмких, чем пара наглых улыбочек, но не кажется ли тебе, что логичнее было бы делать подарки своими руками? Полумеры всегда производят менее яркое впечатление, так что предпочтительнее поражать свою избранницу либо дорогими дарами, подразумевающими богатство, которое ты готов предоставить в её распоряжение – либо собственным умением. Ты ведь когда-то делал прекрасные руны и наверняка ещё не успел потерять навык. А основу браслета или кулона можно заказать у кузнеца или ювелира…  
Гаррет смущённо хмыкнул. Про это он как-то забыл, в последние полгода было не до того – всё время нужно было куда-то бежать, куда-то торопить, не было ни минуты покоя – что уж говорить о необходимых для сотворения хотя бы простенькой руны часах.  
– Мам, это замечательная мысль, – благодарно чмокнув её в щёку, честно сказал он. – Но мне нужен именно плед. С кошками. У тебя ведь бывают свободные вечера, правда? Пряжу я достану.  
– С кошками? – выгнула бровь Леандра. – Будет тебе плед с кошками, затейник. И пряжу не надо, ты всё равно в ней не разбираешься, я сама выберу. Разве что… – Она принялась в задумчивости постукивать кончиками пальцев по губам, а потом вперила в него строгий взгляд: – Какого цвета волосы у твоей избранницы? И глаза.  
– Мама! – возмутился Гаррет. – Ну зачем тебе это? Может, у меня ещё ничего не получится… – При мысли о подобном он невольно дёрнул уголком губ и постарался отбросить нерадостную мысль.  
– Всё у тебя получится, мой хороший, – улыбнувшись, погладила его по щеке Леандра. – Обязательно. Но ты всё-таки ответь на вопрос. – Она подмигнула сыну и добавила: – У меня есть ещё одна хорошая идея.  
Хоука начали одолевать недобрые предчувствия, но спорить с матерью он никогда не умел. Она выпытала у него и цвет волос, и цвет глаз Андерса, и его любимый цвет, и его любимый фрукт, о котором в своё время проболтался Дайлен… К концу короткого, казалось бы, разговора, Гаррет вымотался, как в тяжелейшем бою, и почти с облегчением вернулся к отцу, который немедленно принялся расспрашивать его о том, как он собирается избавлять город от расплодившихся в последнее время контрабандистов.  
Обсуждение стратегии борьбы с преступностью растянулось ещё часа на полтора, а потом Хоук с сожалением заметил, что все мамины пряники они сожрали в процессе. Приставать к ней ради новой порции он уже не рискнул и в обратный путь всё-таки отправился с пустыми руками. Зато Дайлен со счастливым видом тащил какую-то книжищу из отцовской коллекции и явно намеревался водрузить её на почётное место у себя под подушкой.  
Забыть о делах совсем Гаррету так и не удалось – у самого выхода из города он заметил ещё одного недавно прикормленного типа, который, похоже, все заработанное серебро продолжал спускать на выпивку. Его добрый знакомый выразительно пронзал его взглядом и поводил перед животом якобы сведённой судорогой рукой, на самом деле сложенной в знак «срочно». Отступник обречённо вздохнул и, попросив кузена подождать пару минут, последовал за оборванцем.  
Как и следовало ожидать, дело заняло совсем не две минуты. Точнее, отчёт пьяницы, поставленного присматривать за странными складами возле здания гильдии ткачей, состоял от силы из полутора десятков слов – но действовать Хоук должен был немедленно, иначе всё оказалось бы впустую.  
Амелл, заметив тревожную складку между его бровей, только хмыкнул и поинтересовался, не нужна ли ему помощь; отступник с пару секунд почти всерьёз думал о том, чтобы принять его предложение, но затем всё-таки счёл, что впутывать эрла в балансирующие на самой грани законности дела будет недальновидно.  
Гаррет на всякий случай попросил младшего не беспокоиться зазря и пообещал вернуться после полуночи, благоразумно не уточнив, что означало это «после». Дайлен то ли не заметил его маленькой хитрости, то ли и впрямь настолько в него верил, но никаких возражений не последовало – младший лишь улыбнулся и попросил оставить в живых хотя бы свидетелей, а то ему скоро править будет некем.  
Хоук проводил двинувшегося к Башне Бдения Командора взглядом и, увидев возле соседнего дома того самого мальчишку, который пытался привлечь его внимание несколькими часами раньше, отправил его проследить за тем, чтобы Амелл благополучно добрался до крепости. На то, чтобы в случае чего поднять тревогу и вызвать на помощь его кузену городскую стражу, ума у парня вполне хватило бы, и Гаррет со спокойной душой принялся за работу.  
На этот раз ему пришлось иметь дело не с придорожной швалью, а с действительно серьёзными людьми. Рядовых исполнителей отступник прикончил бы минут за пять, но это могло только ухудшить ситуацию: добраться до не спешивших показываться на свет главарей стало бы намного сложнее.  
И так-то оказалось непросто: снимать броню Гаррет не решился, пришлось увешаться выпрошенным у своего же информатора тряпьём, чтобы скрыть доспех от глаз способных оценить его с точностью до медяка «прохожих», а потом ещё и ползать по жиденьким, ненадёжным теням, мысленно благословляя уроки Зеврана и проклиная себя самого, относившегося к ним с недопустимой небрежностью… Ассасина из него всё равно не вышло бы, но риск переполошить и без того напряжённых контрабандистов был бы немного меньше.  
Должно быть, на стороне правосудия в этот раз был сам Создатель, потому что иначе чем чудом объяснить своё везение Хоук не мог. Его не заметило ни то отребье, которое таскало помеченные красной волчьей головой ящики, ни приставленные к каравану охранники. Притаившегося в тени здоровенного валуна отступника проморгали даже телохранители того типа – явно из верхушки банды – который принимал товар в узкой пещере над глубоким ущельем, тянувшимся параллельно находившейся в трёх с половиной милях от него дороге на Денерим.  
Гаррет решил, что упустить такую шикарную возможность было бы просто преступлением. Перекрыть выход из пещеры стеной пламени – секундное дело, ещё две секунды, пока контрабандисты проникались величием бущующей стихии, ушли на то, чтобы содрать с доспеха уже ненужные лохмотья; а потом он явился перед ними прямо из огня – собственное и так жгло меньше любого другого, да и драконья кость жару не поддавалась – и деловито сказал:  
– Есть два варианта: либо с сегодняшнего дня вы работаете на меня, либо я вас всех сейчас убью.  
По итогам того, что произошло дальше, Хоук сделал два вывода. Во-первых, добиться желаемого силой получается далеко не всегда, поскольку внушённого демонстрацией оной силы страха порой оказывается недостаточно – а значит, ему следовало озаботиться созданием репутации нужной направленности. А во-вторых, на любую силу может найтись другая – и эта другая на сей раз едва не оказалась на стороне его противников.  
Кроме того, контрабандисты в Амарантайне были наглые и совсем непуганые. Когда Гаррет обнаружил, что остался единственным выжившим, то на несколько мгновений испугался, что без «языка» из банды не сумеет отыскать пещерный склад и местную кассу – но стоило ему наугад ткнуться в один из отростков коридора, как он чуть не споткнулся об окованный железом сундук, в котором обнаружилось приличное количество золота и пачка небрежно зашифрованных документов. А чуть дальше высились наглухо заколоченные ящики с контрабандным товаром.  
Золото Хоук бросить не рискнул, так и поволок на себе тяжесть, втрое превышающую вес его доспеха. И только в Башне Бдения, с трудом убедив стражника на воротах, что это он и его нужно впустить внутрь, он осознал, насколько на самом деле вымотался.  
Наверное, следовало хоть немного поспать после похода на Глубинные Тропы – но ведь было попросту некогда…  
Освобождённые от тяжести драконьей брони мышцы отозвались внезапной резкой болью, плечи и шею и вовсе свело судорогой; к тому же кожа казалась липкой от полувысохшего пота и умудрявшейся пробраться даже под поддоспешник грязи, и Гаррет, тяжело вздохнув, побрёл вниз, в купальню.  
Хорошо хоть слуги под вечер озаботились наполнить бадьи чистой водой. Отступник добрался до ближайшей, швырнул внутрь огненное заклятие, в последний момент спохватившись и сменив фокусированный файербол на что-то больше напоминавшее пылающее покрывало, и с облегчением забрался внутрь, почувствовав, как начали медленно расслабляться перенапрягшиеся мускулы.  
Наверное, он умудрился задремать. В реальность его вернул чужой взгляд, Гаррет осторожно приподнял ресницы и увидел замершего на пороге купальни Андерса. Выглядел целитель не лучше него самого: растрёпанные, испачканные невесть в чём волосы влажно липли ко лбу и скулам, плечи были устало опущены, да и вообще весь он был несчастный и какой-то пожухший. Хоук открыл глаза, и светловолосый маг слабо помахал ему рукой и медленно побрёл вперёд, продолжая коситься на него с живым интересом, плохо сочетавшимся с его измученным видом.  
– Выгорело, – откинув голову на бортик, лаконично пояснил Гаррет. Андерс остановился и недоуменно глянул на него, и отступник пояснил: – Когда я подобрал в бресилианских руинах одну заколдованную склянку, то, что в ней обитало, принялось менять моё тело. Потребовалось много энергии, весь жировой слой выгорел подчистую и с тех пор так и не восстановился. Хотя аппетит у меня теперь не хуже, чем у Стражей.  
– А что именно изменилось? – Смазанный жест целителя напоминал оборванное на полпути хватательное движение, и он торопливо спрятал руки за спину. Хоук на несколько мгновений озадачился тем, можно ли счесть это признаком желания потрогать, и отозвался:  
– Мышцы и нервы. По крайней мере, из того, что заметно – эффективность работы мускулов заметно повысилась и появились боевые рефлексы, которых у меня до этого не было.  
– А все остальные органы работают по-прежнему? – Андерс изо всех сил старался сделать вид, что его мучило чисто научное любопытство, но взгляд у него был слишком уж пылкий для учёного. Гаррет не выдержал и, лениво потянувшись, вызывающе усмехнулся:  
– Работают. Хочешь проверить?  
Нет, он, похоже, всё-таки ошибся – светловолосый маг только фыркнул и, отвернувшись, снова двинулся к следующей бадье.  
– Блять, холодная, – буркнул он, сунув руку в воду, и с откровенным сомнением уставился на исходившую паром «ванну» Хоука. Отступник тоже посмотрел на неё: на поверхности плавали клочья серой мыльной пены, да и особой чистотой она уже не отличалась. Андерс с сожалением вздохнул и, недовольно подёргав потемневшую от какой-то грязи прядь, развернулся к выходу.  
– Погоди, – бросил Гаррет, к которому вдруг вернулась способность хоть как-то соображать. Целитель недоуменно глянул на него, и отступник, вытянув руку в сторону соседней бадьи, аккуратно, стараясь не упустить выскальзывавших из слегка дрожавших от усталости пальцев нити заклятия, сплёл слабенькую огненную сеть. Небольшую, точно подходившую по размеру к деревянной ёмкости – от слабо гудевших полос пламени до стенок оставалось не больше пальца. Хоук глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая потоки энергии слишком тонкой по сравнению с привычными примитивными конструкциями системы, плавно, почти красуясь, протащил сеть сквозь толщу воды, а потом небрежным щелчком рассеял заклинание.  
– Перемешай, прогрелось неравномерно, – снова откинувшись на бортик собственной бадьи и прикрыв глаза, посоветовал он. – Если окажется слишком горячо – вёдра с холодной водой на скамье сзади.  
– Спасибо, – после короткой паузы отозвался Андерс. Гаррет осторожно покосился на него из-под ресниц: хотелось верить, что в обращённом на него взгляде целителя мелькнуло восхищение, но отдаваться беспочвенной надежде боевой маг не спешил. Слишком горьким могло оказаться разочарование.  
Через несколько мгновений у него за спиной послышался шорох, а затем тихий плеск; Гаррет с трудом подавил желание обернуться и тоже посмотреть, и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что не отключится снова.  
Опасения его оказались напрасны: вода уже начала остывать, и Хоук решил перебраться в более комфортное место, а именно – в собственную кровать. Из бадьи он выбрался уже почти ожившим, окатил себя из ведра, смывая налипшую на тело пену, и, наспех вытершись и натянув домашние брюки, направился в свою комнату. В ответ на его прощание задремавший в собственной ванне Андерс только буркнул что-то неразборчивое, и Гаррет решил, что впивавшийся в его спину жадный взгляд ему, наверное, просто примерещился.  
Проспал он, наверное, аж до полудня – солнца за ровными серыми облаками, затянувшими небо от горизонта до горизонта, видно не было, но полупрозрачная тень, которую отбрасывала стоявшая во дворе статуя Андрасте, чудом уцелевшая во время битвы за крепость, была уже совсем короткой. Сенешаль Вэрел, разумеется, был не в восторге: пополнение казны – это, конечно, замечательно, но деньги приходят и уходят, а юридические проблемы остаются. Некоторые из баннских тяжб передавались из поколения в поколение уже больше века. Впрочем, пожилой рыцарь ограничился осуждающим взглядом и отправил своего нерадивого ученика в замковую библиотеку, наказав ознакомиться с некоторыми томами из выданного ему ещё в самом начале обучения списка.  
Хоук поначалу даже обрадовался возможности немного посидеть в тишине и покое после нескольких дней почти непрерывных боев. Радость его продержалась недолго: ровно до того момента, как пожилая хранительница библиотеки, ознакомившись с протянутым ей листком, принесла из закрытого хранилища первые два тома, каждый из которых превосходил по толщине не такое уж изящное гарретово запястье. Отступник представил, как будет отчитываться перед въедливым, строгим стариком на следующий день, и чуть не взвыл.  
Но деваться было некуда, и он принялся за книги.  
К четвертому часу пополудни Гаррет уже всерьёз думал, что до сумасшествия ему осталось не больше полушага. Оценив перспективу превратиться в одержимого – праздностью, скорее всего, хотя возможны варианты – как неудовлетворительную, он заставил себя отложить том Законов Королевства Ферелден и прошёлся по библиотеке, разминая затекшие с отвычки мышцы. Под руку ему попался Большой Травник Тедаса, брошенный кем-то на столике у окна, и отступник принялся рассеянно перелистывать страницы, любуясь на редкость качественно исполненными иллюстрациями.  
На глаза попалось то самое незнакомое растение из лощинки, Хоук чуть не сломал себе язык, пытаясь выговорить его научное название, а потом интереса ради прочитал описание его свойств и сферы применения. Хмыкнул, улыбнулся пришедшей в голову мысли и, помедлив, развернулся к собственному, заваленному старыми собраниями законов столу… а потом решительно тряхнул головой и прихватил Травник с собой.  
В конце концов, склянка из Брессилиана подарила ему новую силу, но не отняла способности соображать. А если кое-кто считает иначе… Придётся избавить его от лишних предубеждений.  
Судьба иногда бывает редкой сукой. В следующие два или три дня Гаррету было попросту не до осуществления своего коварного плана. Он весь извёлся, боясь, что забудет заботливо продуманные детали, или что выронит припрятанный за пазухой краткий конспект нужных статей из Травника и его кто-нибудь найдёт, разрушив главную составляющую его задумки – тайну… Да к тому же не хватало некоторых материальных компонент – но тут отступнику повезло, он обнаружил на крыше господского дома небольшую оранжерею. Порождения тьмы успели добраться и до неё, и от роскошной стеклянной теплицы мало что осталось, но кое-где по углам всё-таки сохранились росшие в ней редкие растения.  
А большего ему и не требовалось.  
Между полуднем и обеденным часом в коридорах почти никого не было – горничные занимались уборкой по утрам, а затем отправлялись помогать на кухне или вместе с остальными слугами приводили в порядок хозяйственные постройки крепости. Полагаться на удачу Хоук не рискнул и припрятал свой подарок в широкую корзину с крышкой – в этой самой корзине он уже которую неделю таскал в Башню Бдения всякий условно ценный хлам, и его появление в обнимку с ней не должно было никого удивить. Предосторожность оказалась не напрасной: примерно на полпути к комнатам Стражей он наткнулся на разговаривавшую с главной горничной госпожу Вулси, но пожилая женщина только сухо кивнула ему и вернулась к беседе. Гаррет выдохнул и степенно пошёл дальше.  
В комнате Андерса оказалось пусто и грустно. Хоук аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь и огляделся, выбирая, куда бы пристроить приготовленный сюрприз. Выбор был невелик: кровать, накрытая казённым серым покрывалом, стоявший рядом с ней маленький столик, единственным признаком использования которого была нарисованная углём кошачья рожица в углу, и узкий каменный подоконник. Из-под рассохшейся деревянной рамы дуло, и Гаррет осуждающе покачал головой. Амбары могли и подождать, всё равно хранить в них было почти нечего, а вот людей следовало беречь.  
На столике его маленький почти невинный подарок в итоге и поселился – проглядеть его у Андерса точно не выйдет. Отступник поправил чуть сместившиеся стебли, ещё раз убедился в том, что на плетеной корзиночке не осталось ничего, что смогло бы его выдать, и осторожно выскользнул в коридор.  
А на следующий день зарядили дожди. Дайлен утащил всех своих Стражей в подземелья – искать слабые места в стенах подвалов и проверять оставшиеся без внимания ответвления тоннелей. Гаррет, отделавшись от очередного теоретического задания Вэрела, отправился в Амарантайн и обнаружил, что в такую погоду даже преступники и теневые дельцы предпочитали не высовывать носа на улицы. Мамин горячий чай и обещание закончить плед к его следующему визиту его несколько утешили, но настроение всё равно было вполне под стать окружающей хмари. Да и мантия, которую он надел, не желая привлекать внимание уже примелькавшимся доспехом, на обратном пути промокла почти насквозь и давила на плечи не меньше драконьей кости.  
Башня Бдения, казалось, вымерла. При его приближении из домика при воротах высунулся нос караульного и почти сразу же спрятался обратно. В окнах хозяйственных построек и лазарета мелькали огни, но в покрывшихся широкими лужами двориках не было ни души.  
– Мяу, – грустно сообщили Гаррету, и слишком глубоко задумавшийся отступник, невольно вздрогнув, повернулся на звук.  
У стены сарая сидел кот. Точнее, котёнок, рыжий и ушастый, с хвостиком-морковкой и почти по-щенячьи крупными лапами. Узкий выступ крыши не мог защитить его от косого дождя, и промокший, дрожащий от холода зверёк из-за прилипшей к тельцу шерсти казался ещё более тощим, чем был на самом деле.  
– Бедолага, – сочувственно сказал Хоук, вытащив котёнка из подкравшейся к самым его лапкам лужи, и спрятал его за пазуху. Не то чтобы там было намного суше, но теперь холодная вода хотя бы не лилась в растопыренные ушки.  
Зверёк тут же прижался к его груди и, поёрзав, тихонько заурчал, и Гаррет, невольно усмехнувшись, двинулся к цитадели. Малыша надо было как следует высушить, согреть и накормить, а потом…  
Он оставит его себе, решил отступник. Научит его спать на подушке, ловить мышей и запрыгивать на колени, чтобы ему почесали пузико. И тогда его заваленная старыми томами и деталями доспеха комната начнёт хоть немного напоминать дом.  
В тронном зале было пусто, но камин ещё горел. Пригревшийся было котёнок снова начал подрагивать, и Хоук, поразмыслив, бросил промокшую мантию на стоявшую у огня скамью, а сам устроился на лежавшем перед очагом ковре.  
– Хороший кот, славный кот, – негромко, успокаивающе бормотал отступник, поглаживая зверёныша по костлявым бочкам. Магия пульсировала в кончиках его пальцем ровным, несильным жаром, и он бережно перебирал мокрую шёрстку, аккуратно высушивая её и согревая льнувшее к его рукам тельце. Котёнок довольно жмурился, урчал и месил лапками, легонько царапая его грудь, и Гаррету казалось, что тот по-своему, по-кошачьи улыбается в ответ на его улыбку.  
– Солнышко ты рыженькое, – ласково сказал Хоук, пальцем погладив явно вознамерившегося заснуть прямо на нём малыша между ушек. Тот вдруг распахнул глаза и воззрился на двигавшуюся перед его мордочкой руку с неподдельным интересом, а потом наподдал ей лапой. Боевой маг фыркнул и пошевелил пальцами снова, и котёнок, мигом вскочив, бросился на них.  
– Настоящий охотник, да, малыш? – засмеялся он, когда зверёныш обхватил его руку обеими лапами с растопыренными коготками и ухватил зубами палец. – Будешь мне потом крыс на подушку класть. И лягушек. Ты только со змеями не связывайся, кроха – мяса мало, зато зубы ядовитые… Договорились? – Он ткнулся носом в носик наигравшегося котёнка и бережно подхватил его под брюшко, прижимая к груди. Тёплый комочек сонно заурчал и спрятал мордочку в его ладонь, и только тогда Гаррет почувствовал чужой взгляд.  
– Я думал, ты животных не любишь, – заметил Андерс, когда он поднял голову. Целитель слегка хмурился и смотрел на него так озадаченно, будто ожидал, что блаженствующий в руках отступника котёнок вот-вот превратится в рукоять Ткача Заклинаний или хотя бы кинжал.  
Хоук сел и устроил задремавшего зверька на коленях.  
– Люблю, – пожав плечами, наконец ответил он. Светловолосый маг, помедлив, подошёл поближе и, отодвинув его мантию в сторону, сел на скамью, а потом нерешительно поинтересовался:  
– А где ты его взял? Я думал, в Башне Бдения кошек нет, есть только всякие полезные животные вроде коз.  
– Я тоже их тут раньше не видел, – кивнул Гаррет и, улыбнувшись котёнку, который принялся подёргивать хвостом во сне, продолжил: – Мы с ним встретились под дождём и решили, что у нас есть два варианта: либо составить друг другу компанию в ближайшей луже, либо вместе пойти греться в какое-нибудь более уютное место. Я выбрал второе, и он не стал возражать.  
– Ну ещё бы, – хмыкнул Андерс. В его обращённом на дремлющего котёнка взгляде было что-то странное, тоскливо-жадное, он вздохнул и признался:  
– Всегда мечтал, чтобы у меня был свой собственный кот. В Кинлохе у меня был один, я назвал его Пушистиусом. Правда… он был не мой, на самом деле. Просто приходил ко мне, сидел рядом, иногда давал себя гладить…  
– Хочешь, будет? – не задумавшись ни на секунду, предложил Хоук. Целитель, озадаченно нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, и отступник, аккуратно подхватив дёрнувшего лапкой котёнка, протянул его Андерсу: – Свой собственный кот. – Гаррет ободряюще улыбнулся и, помедлив, предупредил: – Но я надеюсь, ты разрешишь мне иногда с ним играть.  
– Ты мне его… отдашь? – недоверчиво переспросил светловолосый маг, не решаясь забрать приподнявшего мордочку зверёныша. – Ты ведь, наверно, хотел взять его себе… или поселить в крепости…  
– Но ведь он тебе нравится? – приподнял бровь Хоук. Андерс закусил губу и, опять посмотрев на котёнка, кивнул, и отступник улыбнулся снова: – Значит, он твой. Ты ему тоже нравишься. Он вырастет большим красивым зверем, ты только корми его как следует.  
– Буду кормить, как настоящего Стража, – пообещал целитель, осторожно забрав лежавший в его руках тёплый комочек. Гаррет не удержался и на несколько коротких мгновений обхватил ладонями его кисти, но Андерс, кажется, этого даже не заметил. – Я назову тебя Сэр Ланцелап, – улыбнувшись, решительно сообщил он котёнку. Тот лениво мяукнул и лизнул его руку, и маг весело рассмеялся: – Ты чудесный, самый чудесный кот!  
Сэр Ланцелап вывернулся и тут же прыгнул на покрывавший плечи целителя мех, и Андерс, как будто вспомнив наконец о присутствии Хоука, повернулся к нему:  
– Спасибо! И ты, конечно, можешь приходить с ним поиграть. Можешь даже дарить ему тряпичных мышек и мячики.  
Гаррет кивнул, и целитель, тут же потеряв к нему всякий интерес, снова принялся ворковать со своим новым питомцем. Отступник проводил его взглядом и, глубоко вздохнув, опять растянулся на ковре.  
Спящего у него на подушке кота и дарёных дохлых крыс у него не будет, но жалеть об этом почему-то не получалось – от воспоминания о счастливой улыбке Андерса на душе было тепло и легко.

 _Андерс_  
Андерс вылетел из тронного зала, не помня себя от злости.  
Маг, значит.  
Каким же он был глупцом, когда думал, что наглая лапа Церкви держит их за глотки лишь до тех пор, пока они смирно сидят в Кругах и прилежно дрожат при виде кирас с пламенеющим мечом. Вот он, свободный чародей, Серый Страж, соратник и друг героя – и всё равно единственным, что они видели, оставалось его проклятие.  
Его благословение, его дар, хрупкий и драгоценный, способный сотворить величайшее чудо мироздания – исцелить болезнь, исправить сломанное, вернуть силу и радость жизни…  
И почему весь этот гребаный мир считал, что одно только это делало его хуже… да хоть того же Натаниэля?  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, усевшись на подоконник, прижался горящей щекой к стеклу. Жутко хотелось попросту расплакаться от обиды и разочарования, но отчего-то не плакалось. Вырос, наверное. Повзрослел. Обзавёлся собственными предрассудками насчёт того, что «мужчины не плачут».  
Мужчины, наверное, смеются и убивают. Только от этого ничего, ровным счётом ничего не меняется.  
– Тебя кто-нибудь обидел, сынок? – Целитель вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся. Госпожа Мариан, главная горничная Башни Бдения, смотрела на него с искренним беспокойством – уж ей-то точно было наплевать, маг он или не маг. Наверное.  
– Андрасте, – подумав, абсолютно серьёзно ответил он. Пожилая женщина недоуменно сдвинула брови, и Андерс пояснил: – Да, та самая пышногрудая тётка, которая стоит у нас во дворе. Она, видите ли, заявила, что магия – это проклятие, так мне теперь девушки не дают. Мне от этого грустно. Я ведь образованный, остроумный и обаятельный. И вообще во всех смыслах достойный мужчина.  
– Хочешь поплакать у меня на груди? – насмешливо хмыкнула госпожа Мариан, как видно, и впрямь купившись на отрепетированную беззаботность тона, тепло улыбнулась и снисходительно покачала головой: – Эх, мальчишки, мальчишки… Не расстраивайся ты из-за этих дурочек, найдёшь ещё себе хорошую девушку. Иди лучше делом займись, чем тут в углу тосковать, разом все глупости из головы вылетят.  
– Это не глупости, добрая госпожа, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс, послушно соскочив с подоконника. Главная горничная ласково потрепала его по волосам и деловито зашагала к кабинету госпожи Вулси. Целитель вздохнул и чуть слышно повторил: – Как раз это не глупости.  
Он с силой прижал основания ладоней к глазам, как будто пытаясь загнать вглубь и без того не лезшие наружу слёзы, и по-кошачьи встряхнулся. Легче не стало, всё равно царапало, вспоминаясь с болезненной чёткостью, небрежно брошенное Натаниэлем недоуменное «ты же маг». Как будто это всё объясняло.  
Хуже всего было то, что для большинства это и впрямь было исчерпывающим объяснением.  
Магу не положено уважения. Магу не положено любви. Магу не положено даже маленькой радости в виде невинного флирта – если флирт зайдёт слишком далеко, за нормального человека проштрафившуюся дочку можно выдать замуж, но портить род мажеской кровью никто не станет даже ради избавления от позора.  
Ну почему же он не боевой чародей? Может, если бы он мог одним ударом разнести подвернувшуюся под руку церковь, было бы проще.  
Андерс безрадостно усмехнулся. Тоже мне, выход. Вон, Дайлен целого Архидемона убил – а банны, которым пищать бы от восторга, что над ними самого Героя Ферелдена поставили, только и делали, что хаяли королеву за то, что отдала эрлинг магу.  
Надо будет, кстати, рассказать ему, что одна парочка слишком уж активно шепталась про то, что надо с этим что-то делать.  
– Господин целитель, господин целитель! – заорал от угла Мышка-посыльный. Звали его, на самом деле, то ли Марвином, то ли Мэриком, но вся крепость окликала его только по прозвищу. – Ронка рожать вздумала, муж ейный боится жутко, ужо в лазарет её принёс!  
Андерс охнул и, мигом забыв о собственных обидах, поспешил за ним. У Роны, племянницы госпожи Мариан и её первой помощницы, были узкие бёдра и слабые лёгкие, и целитель в глубине души побаивался того, с чем ему, вполне возможно, придётся столкнуться. Роды он принимал всего один раз в жизни, да и то под присмотром занудной, но всегда готовой помочь мэтрессы Винн, к тому же Лика была девицей крепкой и безо всякой магии могла навалять даже храмовнику…  
То, что творилось у него в лазарете, больше напоминало описанный в сказаниях аламарри ад. Специальное место, где нарушавших моральные законы племени личностей после смерти изощрённо мучили какие-то странные демоны с копытами. Андерс сдвинул брови и, свирепо рявкнув на чуть не перевернувшего тумбочку с зельями здоровяка, принялся наводить порядок.  
С мужчинами оказалось проще всего. Паникующего мужа Роны целитель подрядил таскать воду и греть её в большом котле – вода понадобилась бы ему часа через четыре, не раньше, но занятый делом мужчина мигом успокоился и перестал путаться под ногами; а её брата и престарелого отца он послал к главному кладовщику за ламповым маслом, потому что ему уже было ясно, что до темноты они с жалобно стонущей роженицей не управятся.  
А вот женщины… Ронина свекровь не умолкала ни на секунду, давая ему советы и указания, которые Андерсу, ежеминутно напоминавшему себе, что у него есть дела куда более важные, чем просвещать упрямую старуху, едва удавалось пропускать мимо ушей; её мать, напротив, стояла возле самой двери и выглядела так, будто собиралась с минуты на минуту свалиться с сердечным приступом, а младшие сёстры суетились вокруг и пытались помогать. Лучше бы не пытались, право слово – Андерс привычно потянулся за всегда стоявшим на краю стола успокаивающим зельем, нащупал только пустоту и почти успел запаниковать, но потом обнаружил, что девицы уселись по другую сторону койки, на которой лежала Рона, и в обеих руках держали по утащенной из его запасов склянке. Причём выбирали они их, видимо, под цвет платьев: та, что помладше, в бледно-розовом, стискивала в кулачках красноватую настойку эльфийского корня и пурпурное восстанавливающее зелье, а старшая, в светло-сером с голубой лентой по вороту, ухватилась за лириум и белёсое полупрозрачное успокоительное.  
Ещё и Дайлен в самый неподходящий момент сунулся в дверь, шокированно распахнул глаза, как будто увидев очередного Архидемона, и открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать.  
Андерс рявкнул и на него тоже и вернулся к испуганно вцепившейся в его руку Роне.  
Роды и впрямь оказались тяжёлыми. Ребёнок оказался крупным – пошёл в отца, должно быть – и худощавая племянница главной горничной совершенно измучилась, пытаясь произвести его на свет. Целитель даже начал всерьёз рассматривать вероятность того, что придётся прибегнуть к малопочтенным «стальным» приёмам: вскрыть брюшную полость заточенным до невозможной остроты ножом и извлечь дитя насильно, а затем зарастить рану матери магией.  
Только для этого вначале пришлось бы разогнать всех свидетелей, потому что всеведущая, чтоб её, ронина свекровь наверняка решила бы, что он собирается либо попросту прирезать молодую женщину, либо сотворить какой-нибудь зловещий ритуал примерно с тем же результатом для неё и ребёнка, а будущий отец, державший в подрагивавших руках котёл с благополучно согретой водой, и вовсе не стал бы ничего решать, а попросту огрел бы им идиота, вздумавшего занести над его любимой женой нож.  
К счастью, не пришлось: в конце концов сопротивлявшиеся мышцы и связки поддались его заклятиям и расслабились, пропустив головку ребёнка, а всего часа через два Андерс наконец обрезал пуповину и передал внука счастливой бабушке, которая тут же принялась обмывать маленькое, казавшееся трогательно хрупким тельце.  
Целитель счастливо улыбнулся и, не удержавшись на дрожавших ногах, рухнул на вовремя подставленный кем-то из рониных сестёр стул.   
Суматохи, впрочем, меньше не стало: вздохнувшие с облегчением родственники толкались и тихо переругивались между собой, стремясь подобраться поближе к утомлённой матери, державшей маленького сына на руках; счастливый отец нависал над ними, словно наседка над цыплятами и без особого успеха пытался шугать слишком уж активных тётушек; а треклятая свекровь, поворковав над внуком пару минут, снова вернулась к Андерсу и принялась рассказывать ему, когда и что ему следовало сделать по-другому. Сил у него хватало только на то, чтобы кивать и поддакивать, но к счастью, вскоре Рона умоляюще посмотрела на мужа и охрипшим от крика голосом сказала, что очень устала и хочет отдохнуть.  
Недовольно пискнувший малыш немедленно переместился на бабушкины колени, а его отец, с благоговением выслушав последние наставления целителя, осторожно подхватил жену на руки и, вполголоса рыкнув на загораживавших выход людей, неторопливо понёс её домой. Остальные родичи во главе с торжественно задравшей нос пожилой женщиной с ребёнком на руках потянулись вслед за ним, и через полчаса лазарет полностью опустел.  
И, разумеется, никто не догадался остаться и помочь Андерсу отмыть от крови и околоплодных вод койку и пол.  
Маг вздохнул и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, направился к кладовке. Искушение оставить всё как есть и прибрать в лазарете утром было невероятно сильным, но он слишком хорошо знал, что к утру всё намертво присохнет и отмыть грязь как следует окажется уже невозможно. Зато в котле, как выяснилось, осталось немного тёплой воды, и Андерс мысленно поблагодарил мужчину, чьё имя он так и не удосужился узнать, за старание.  
Закон сохранения материи по-прежнему действовал: час спустя койка и пол были идеально чисты, но всё, что было убрано с них, казалось, осело на его собственной коже и одежде. Целитель раздражённо поморщился: ложиться в таком виде в кровать было противно, а чистой воды в котле уже не осталось. И вообще нигде не осталось – ему было настолько лень, что он, наверное, помылся бы даже в ледяной, из стоявшей в углу бочки – но бочка тоже оказалась вычерпана до дна.  
Пришлось тащиться в общую купальню – там вода была практически всегда, временные сложности возникали только когда полгарнизона прибегало с тренировок.  
Из-под двери пробивался лучик света – наверное, кто-то из слуг, уходя, забыл прикрутить лампу. Андерс недоуменно хмыкнул и, душераздирающе зевнув, толкнул створку.  
Купальня оказалась занята. В первой же бадье, исходившей соблазнительным легким паром, дремал дайленов кузен, выглядевший так, будто это он весь день принимал роды. Хотя, учитывая специфику его дара, скорее наоборот – провожал кого-нибудь в Чёрный Город. И, наверное, не одного, а целую толпу.  
Целитель переступил с ноги на ногу, и Хоук, немедленно открыв глаза, пронзил его настороженным, совсем не сонным взглядом и снова расслабился. Андерс слабо помахал рукой и, решившись, переступил порог. Это ведь, в конце концов, общая купальня, правда?  
Гаррет пошевелился и, устало потерев лицо ладонью, подтянулся повыше, чтобы мыльная пена не плескала в рот. Под блестевшей от воды кожей шевельнулись крепкие, удивительно чётко очерченные мускулы, и Андерс принялся с интересом его разглядывать, стараясь, впрочем, не привлекать его внимания. Объясняй ещё потом, что просто не хотел упускать возможность как следует рассмотреть обладателя редкой, считавшейся утерянной специализации…  
– Выгорело, – вдруг сказал Хоук, откинув голову назад. Пойманный с поличным целитель вздрогнул и попытался сделать вид, что вовсе не смотрел, но боевой маг, как будто видя его насквозь, чуть заметно усмехнулся и продолжил: – Когда я подобрал в бресилианских руинах одну заколдованную склянку, то, что в ней обитало, принялось менять моё тело. Потребовалось много энергии, весь жировой слой выгорел подчистую и с тех пор так и не восстановился. Хотя аппетит у меня теперь не хуже, чем у Стражей.  
Наверное, это означало, что смотреть можно. Андерс с удовольствием воспользовался разрешением и нахально уставился на него, почувствовав, как где-то внутри, где весь день было пусто и серо, запульсировало мягкое тепло. Здоровье и сила – это всегда красиво, а у Гаррета и того, и другого было в избытке. Приятный контраст со всем тем, с чем целителю обычно приходилось иметь дело.  
– А что именно изменилось? – вспомнив о необходимости поддерживать вроде как научную беседу, поинтересовался маг. Кончики пальцев аж зудели от желания прикоснуться, проверить на ощупь реальность того, что предстало перед его глазами. Хоук был не совсем прав: кое-какая жировая ткань на его теле всё же оставалась – ровно столько, чтобы чуть смягчить очертания, превратив почти неприятный вид лишённых покрова мускулов в завораживающее звериное изящество.  
Гаррет ответил, и машинально выпаливший следующий вопрос из стандартной процедуры постановки начального диагноза Андерс сообразил, что ляпнул что-то лишнее, только тогда, когда вместо очередной спокойной, почти как у коллег-целителей из Круга, деловитой реплики боевой маг вдруг посмотрел на него тяжёлым усмешливым взглядом, от которого его бросило в жар, и весело осведомился:  
– Хочешь проверить?  
Андерс пренебрежительно фыркнул и отвернулся, стараясь скрыть внезапное смущение. Как-то всё не так пошло. Он всегда начинал флиртовать сам, доводя до отчаяния и объект своего внимания, и пытавшегося объяснять ему что-то Дайлена, и собственных наставников, умолявших его вести себя прилично – и совсем не знал, как реагировать на чужие заигрывания. То есть, если это было именно оно, кто их знает во внешнем мире…  
В любом случае, в купальню он пришёл совсем не за этим. Соседняя бадья тоже оказалась полна, целитель уже обрадовался – и обнаружил, что вода в ней ледяная. Удивительно ещё, что на поверхности не плавал иней, или с чего там начинается замерзание – опрометчиво сунутая в воду кисть мгновенно занемела.  
Грязь грязью, но в этом он мыться не будет, это Андерс понял сразу. И к Хоуку не полезет. Не то чтобы ему наглости не хватило, но это было попросту бессмысленно – мыльная пена, плававшая в его бадье, была серой, как будто впитала в себя половину скверны с Глубинных Троп, да и под ней вода была настолько мутной, что ему даже не удавалось различить очертаний гарретова тела. А жаль…  
Целитель уже двинулся к выходу, когда Гаррет вдруг бросил:  
– Погоди, – и, царственным жестом протянув руку к выбранной им ванне, с небрежной лёгкостью положил на поверхность воды огненную сеть. У Андерса перед глазами на мгновение мелькнули переплетения энергетических каналов, тонкостью и сложностью почти не уступавшие целительским заклятиям среднего уровня, и он невольно присвистнул, увидев, как боевой маг заставил непокорную, почти не поддававшуюся точному контролю силу выделывать такое… Карнима, главная у стихийщиков, удавилась бы от зависти – у неё самой огненная сеть выходила из рук вон плохо, только бросить подальше и молиться, чтобы в цель попало. Про остальных и вовсе упоминать не стоило, даже доплести бы не сумели.  
– Перемешай, – как ни в чём не бывало посоветовал Хоук и снова сполз в воду, дремотно прикрыв глаза. – Прогрелось неравномерно.  
Направившийся к бадье Андерс чуть не споткнулся на полушаге. Что, это всё – только чтобы ему воду согреть?  
– Если перегрел, то там на скамье вёдра с холодной есть, – зевнув, пробормотал Гаррет, и целитель ошарашенно хмыкнул.  
И правда, только ради этого. Этот парень определённо знал толк в извращениях.  
– Спасибо, – всё-таки сказал он и, с трудом отодрав взгляд от макушки этого загадочного создания – малефикаром он всё равно не был, а без подобных неприятных средств прочитать чужие мысли было невозможно – и принялся раздеваться.  
Возможностью поглазеть на него самого Хоук почему-то не воспользовался, и Андерсу вдруг стало обидно. Это ведь получилось, что он сам поступил несправедливо, как если бы нарочно лишил Гаррета шанса ответить ему равноценным действием. Хотя тот сам себе дурак, мог бы и повернуться.  
А может, просто не захотел. Целитель украдкой оглядел себя самого: ну да, стройный, жилистый, ни ожирения, ни чрезмерной худобы… а так ничего особенного. Красавцем он вовсе не был и отлично знал это сам, зато обаяния у него было с достатком. Тем и утешался.  
Вода поначалу показалась ему чуть ли не кипятком, хотя совет он послушно исполнил и тщательно перемешал её перед тем, как залезать в бадью. Но через несколько мгновений мягкое тепло начало просачиваться в усталые мышцы, и Андерс едва сумел сдержать блаженный стон.  
Из накатившей дремоты его выдернул раздавшийся неподалёку плеск. Целитель, забывший о присутствии Гаррета, пару раз растерянно моргнул и только потом сообразил, что вода во второй бадье, наверно, уже остыла или тот попросту решил, что спать надо в кровати. Плеснуло снова, уже гораздо громче, и Андерс рефлекторно повернул голову на звук.  
Хоук был похож на древнетевинтерскую статую. Не ту, что стояла в подвале Кинлоха, жутковатое творение какого-то ненормального магистра, а нормальную скульптуру из серебристого аламского мрамора, из которого ваяли героев и прославленных атлетов. Только он был живой, тёплый, дышащий, под светло-золотистой, покрытой каплями воды кожей перекатывались крепкие мышцы, и Андерс задохнулся, невольно представив, как выгнется эта восхитительная мускулистая спина, когда Гаррет со стоном подастся навстречу движению его бедер…  
Боевой маг тряхнул головой и, потерпев неудачу, рукой отвел прилипшие ко лбу волосы, и целитель до крови закусил губу. Малейшее движение волной расходилось по всему телу: вот напряглось плечо, затем блеснула капля, скатившаяся по взбугрившемуся бицепсу, влажная спина засверкала, когда под кожей, словно круги по воде, начали сокращаться оплетавшие ребра мышцы… Андерс торопливо зажмурился, борясь с желанием потянуться к нему, ощутить все это собственными ладонями – стать не сторонним наблюдателем, а причиной, столкнуть эту воплотившуюся в живом человеческом теле мощь в древнейший, неизменный со времён зарождения жизни ритм…  
Раздался громкий всплеск, как будто опрокинули стоявшее на большой высоте ведро. Светловолосый маг машинально приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова старательно уставился на собственные коленки. Всё равно не помогло: воображение с издевательской чёткостью рисовало перед мысленным взором то, как бегут по впадинкам между мускулами ручейки воды, стирая с исчерченной бледными шрамами кожи клочья налипшей пены.  
– Отличная задница, – практически неслышно пробормотал Андерс, только привычным легкомыслием обмануть не получилось даже себя. Собственного остервенелого желания получить эту задницу в свое распоряжение – и не только задницу, всего этого великолепного хищника целиком, вместе с его спиной, руками, бедрами и арсеналом разных, как день и ночь, улыбок – он попросту испугался. Ну нельзя же так, нельзя хотеть то, чего не получишь, а если и получишь – то неизбежно потеряешь, едва успев понадеяться на внезапную удачу.  
– Доброй ночи, – обернувшись к нему, дружелюбно сказал Хоук, уже натянувший простенькие домашние брюки, которые – будь он проклят – мало что скрывали. Целитель через силу буркнул что-то, что сошло за прощание, и брюнет вышел из купальни.  
Андерс тихо взвыл и уткнулся лицом в колени. Во всяком случае, попытался – в глаза плеснула успевшая немного остыть вода, и затянувшая разум пелена вожделения немного рассеялась.  
А вообще, почему это он вдруг решил, что не сможет заполучить Гаррета? Что-то ему запрещать теперь мог только Дайлен, а Дайлен его любит.  
Андерс торжествующе ухмыльнулся и принялся торопливо домываться.  
Командор, оказывается, уже спал. Неудивительно, в общем-то – мельком глянув за окно, целитель обнаружил, что до рассвета оставалось совсем немного. Наверное, надо было подождать ещё пару часов, дать другу выспаться и хоть немного отдохнуть самому – но внутри как будто появилась движущаяся пружинка, не дававшая ни секунды провести в покое.  
– Дайлен, – изобразив самый умилительный взгляд, на какой он был способен, просительно промурлыкал Андерс, – можно я твоего кузена трахну?  
Вместо сонно-равнодушного «угу», на которое в глубине души надеялся целитель, Амелл только устало вздохнул и укоризненно посмотрел на него. Светловолосый маг мысленно поморщился: этот взгляд, означавший, что его сейчас будут отговаривать, он уже отлично знал.  
Как и то, что иногда стоило бы поддаться на уговоры и отказаться от задуманного, потому что Дайлен никогда ему не врал и зачастую обладал куда более полной информацией о функционировании того или иного явления, и уж тем более гораздо лучше знал своего кузена – недаром же они воевали вместе полтора года.  
А друг друга они с Дайленом знали гораздо дольше, и Андерс не поверил своим ушам, услышав, что беспокоится тот вовсе не за него. На душе разом стало пусто и горько, он неловко огрызнулся и попытался встать с кровати – это к лучшему, самому любимому другу можно валиться в постель в любое время суток, не задумываясь о том, правильно ли поймут, а вот к вдруг оказавшемуся незнакомцем человеку, который счёл его угрозой своему родичу…  
– Глупый, – с до боли знакомой ласковой интонацией сказал Амелл и, перехватив его на полпути, прижал к себе. Целитель, лелеявший ростки только проклюнувшейся, ещё не набравшей полную мощь обиды, попытался вырваться, но то ли подвели растраченные силы, то ли Дайлен и впрямь успел за время Мора намахать себе мускулы покрепче – в общем, ничего из этого не вышло. Пришлось, как раньше, уткнуться в шею другу и прилежно выслушать всё, что тот собирался ему сказать, постепенно успокаиваясь под бережным касанием его ладоней.  
По правде сказать, за Миру Андерсу до сих пор было стыдно. Даже несмотря на то, что она сама дура и могла бы думать мозгами, а не тем, чем там думают влюблённые девчонки.  
Он вздохнул и потёрся носом о поросшую колючей щетинкой дайленову челюсть.  
– Дай, я на тебя не обижаюсь до смерти только потому, что ты и правда охренительно умный. И поэтому я на всякий случай заранее сочту, что ты прав, а я, как всегда, идиот, – на всякий случай предупредил Андерс. Эта возможность ему, как всегда, не нравилась, но то, что Дайлен удручающе часто оказывался гораздо мудрее него, приходилось иметь в виду.  
Амелл с явным облегчением поцеловал его в нос, и целитель успокоился окончательно. Всё-таки ничего не изменилось, Дайлен и раньше не стеснялся пнуть его по больному, чтобы уберечь от последствий какой-нибудь совсем идиотской затеи… Он был бы последним дураком, если бы попытался это отрицать.  
– Прости, солнце моё, – тихо попросил энтропийщик, и Андерс с готовностью его простил. Пихнул в бок, заставляя подвинуться, и, забравшись под одеяло, положил голову на плечо другу, а потом убеждённо сказал:  
– Я же обаятельный, что я, не сумею кого-то на просто потрахаться уговорить? Не бывает такого.  
Дайлен фыркнул, и Андерс улыбнулся. По правде сказать, особой уверенности он не чувствовал, Хоук наверняка окажется крепким орешком. Но если получится убедить Амелла, то потом и сам он поверит в себя. Без сомнений и колебаний – а это и есть основа обаяния.  
Сказать было куда легче, чем сделать.  
Действовать следовало наверняка – но при первой же попытке задуматься о том, как именно, Андерс вдруг осознал, что даже представить себе этого не в состоянии. Не мог же он просто ввалиться в хоукову комнату и заявить: «Давай переспим». Во внешнем мире так дела не делаются.  
Пришлось изворачиваться. Каждую свободную минуту Андерс посвящал наблюдению за Хоуком, пытаясь придумать, как к нему подкатить. Но информация накапливалась ужасающе медленно, а расспрашивать Дайлена целитель не хотел. С этим он должен был справиться сам.  
Андерс вздохнул и, отложив книгу, вышел из лазарета. С пациентами он разобрался, если случится какое-то чрезвычайное происшествие – Мышка его найдёт, а на тренировочной площадке Гаррет, похоже, не появится и сегодня. Наверное, опять пошёл выколачивать деньги с бандитов или откуда он их теперь берёт…  
Его комната в Башне пока казалась даже менее уютной, чем тот закуток в Кинлохе, в котором ему приходилось ютиться после Истязаний. Это, в общем-то, было вполне объяснимо – он ведь всё равно почти всё время проводил либо в лазарете, либо с Дайленом, даже спал иногда прямо там, где ему случалось принять горизонтальное положение. И всё-таки надо было как-то это исправлять. Например, выпросить у Амелла –а может, попробовать прямо сразу у Хоука? – одеяло посимпатичнее, новый стул и тумбочку или завести себе эмбриум в горшочке…  
А об этом, оказывается, кто-то уже позаботился.  
Андерс хмыкнул и, по-птичьи наклонив голову набок, посмотрел на возникший на столике букетик. Не эмбриум и не в горшочке, тоже красиво. Старался ведь кто-то, подбирал – синий «курчавый» лён стебелёк к стебельку, обвивавший основание плетёной корзиночки пёстрый плющик…  
Целитель сел на край кровати и принялся внимательно разглядывать подарок. В корзиночке ничего интересного не оказалось: ни записки, ни какой-нибудь другой мелочи, которая могла бы подсказать, кого нужно благодарить – только на дне стояла простенькая глиняная миска с водой, наверно, чтобы цветы не завяли раньше времени.  
Андерс вздохнул и бережно погладил хрупкие лепестки. Среди мелких цветочков льна красовалось какое-то смутно знакомое растение с тонким будоражащим ароматом, маг закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить, где его видел, и принялся рассеянно перебирать стебли. Лён – не «долгий», тканевый, а масличный «курчавый», облачко мелких розовато-белых цветков эльфийского корня, вьющаяся ленточница пёстрая, из корней которой варили мази с разогревающим эффектом, длинные тёмные листья ножевика, настой которого при наружном применении оказывал слабое обезболивающее действие…  
Пальцы целителя замерли, он нахмурился и снова торопливо осмотрел букет. Нет, ну не может такого быть… даже несмотря на то, что безымянное пока растение идеально укладывалось в схему. Должно было быть какое-то другое объяснение. Андерс бросил взятую с собой книгу на кровать и, прихватив цветы с собой, отправился на поиски Натаниэля.  
Пойманный на стрельбище лучник ему явно не обрадовался, но пускаться в бегство счёл ниже своего достоинства. Целитель обаятельно улыбнулся и, проигнорировав то, как встревоженно сузились глаза аристократа, сразу приступил к делу:  
– Слушай, у вас, благородных, есть же всякие заморочки вроде языка цветов, да? Ты же всё это знаешь?  
Натаниэль неохотно кивнул и вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Андерс сунул ему букет:  
– А что вот это всё может значить?  
– Ничего, – мельком осмотрев цветы, сухо отозвался Хоу. – Просто букет.  
– Ну нет, это не может быть просто букет, – возмутился целитель. – Его же явно не просто так в полях надрали, а со смыслом!  
– Смысл в том, что это знак внимания, – терпеливо объяснил лучник. Андерс недоверчиво сморщил нос, и он со вздохом продолжил: – Эльфийский корень и ножевик в языке цветов не используются, ленточница означает коварство, а лён – чистоту помыслов. Иланг-иланг в Антиве и Ривейне означает пылкую страсть, а Вольной Марке и Ферелдене не используется вообще, потому что он здесь не растёт, вместо него берут пурпурные розы или маки…  
– И правда бред, – с подозрением посмотрев на не растущий в Ферелдене, но тем не менее идеально свежий стебелёк иланг-иланга, согласился целитель. – Как набор «Сделай сам: смазка для романтического секса» это выглядело гораздо осмысленней.  
– Что? – поперхнувшись, переспросил Натаниэль, и Андерс с готовностью расшифровал:  
– Лён – масличное растение, его тут больше всего – значит, используется как основа. Ножевик – легкая анестезия, ленточница – разогревающее действие, с эльфийским корнем всё и так понятно, а этот иланг-иланг просто пахнет приятно. А ещё я его, кажется, в разделе Травника про афродизиаки видел… В общем, идеальный рецепт. Ну или почти идеальный, с запахами – это надо индивидуально подбирать.  
– Это был риторический вопрос, господин целитель, – сдавленно проговорил Хоу. – У вас есть ко мне ещё какие-либо вопросы?  
– А? – недоуменно глянул на него маг. – Нет. Спасибо, что ответил.  
Аристократ прошипел себе под нос пару слов, которые Андерс разобрать не сумел, и, каким-то дёрганым движением натянув тетиву, всадил стрелу точно в центр стоявшей на дальнем краю стрельбища мишени. Целитель уважительно хмыкнул и, бережно прижав букет к груди, отправился обратно.  
Интересно, кто это у них в Башне Бдения такой умный и изобретательный? И наглый.  
В этот раз ночевать к Дайлену маг не пошёл. Заскочил на минутку, похвастался тем, что у него появился поклонник, и отправился обратно к себе, караулить своего незнакомца. За подарки полагалось благодарить, да и вообще было до жути любопытно.  
Андерс просидел без сна всю ночь, а поклонник так и не явился.  
К утру небо затянуло тучами, а через пару часов после рассвета оброненные ими редкие капли превратились в полноценный ливень. Целитель выглянул в окно в коридоре, убедился, что перед дверями лазарета не толпятся жаждущие срочной помощи, и решил никуда не ходить. В конце концов, где его комната – все знают, если кто-нибудь опять решит рожать вот-прямо-сейчас-немедленно, его позовут.  
Когда сунувший голову в дверь Дайлен предложил пойти поразвлечься, Андерс сдуру обрадовался. А потом выяснилось, что за прошедшие полтора года амелловы понятия о развлечениях сильно изменились, и под «веселухой» тот подразумевал учебный рейд на Глубинные Тропы. Нет, в компании своего лучшего друга целитель был не против прогуляться даже под землю, но вот попытки Командора отыскать себе хоть каких-нибудь порождений тьмы казались ему совершенно лишними.  
А вот бессмысленного веселья Дайлен по-прежнему не признавал: когда они всё-таки наткнулись на небольшую шайку то ли генлоков, то ли гарлоков – светловолосый маг всё ещё их путал, и те, и другие были серыми и агрессивными – энтропийщик радостно заулыбался и немедленно принялся раздавать распоряжения. Уже после пары заклятий Андерс сообразил, что на самом деле всё это было попыткой научить их действовать сообща. В основном, наверное, его, потому что Огрен в любом случае бросался вперёд, забыв обо всём, а когда-то путавшийся с наёмниками Вольной Марки Натаниэль и без того отлично знал, что следует делать отрядному лучнику.  
Поход занял часов восемь, а по возвращении Андерс обнаружил, что ничего не потерял. Ливень продолжался весь день, и вся Башни Бдения замерла, только в кухне кипела жизнь – погода погодой, а есть людям хотелось всегда. Дайлен ласково чмокнул его в нос на прощание и умчался обсуждать с Вэрелом какие-то Очень Важные Дела, а целитель отправился бродить по крепости.  
Полутёмный тронный зал на первый взгляд казался пустым, и Андерс шагнул внутрь. Тут-то его точно не побеспокоят, можно будет погреться у огня, поразмыслить обо всяком… о том, как заставить Гаррета снова посмотреть на него тем взглядом, от которого у него вся кровь приливала к паху и становились совершенно безразличны возможные последствия – лишь бы добиться своего.  
Впору было решить, что это судьба: стоило подумать о Хоуке, как тот сразу попался ему на глаза. Вернее, целитель просто сделал ещё шаг, и стоявший возле стены стол перестал закрывать от него пространство перед камином. Андерс с усилием сожмурился и снова недоверчиво уставился на представшую перед ним картину. Исчезать та и не подумала, и ему волей-неволей пришлось признать, что всё это ему вовсе не померещилось.  
Боевой маг, один из убийц Архидемона и ближайший соратник Героя Ферелдена, валялся на ковре у камина и играл с котёнком. Крупные, жесткие ладони Гаррета держали зверёныша надёжно и удивительно бережно, источавшие едва ощутимое сияние огненной магии пальцы осторожно перебирали влажную шёрстку, потихоньку её подсушивая, и довольный комок меха, лап и ушей громогласно урчал, пихаясь лбом в его руки. Хоук негромко, бархатно рассмеялся и, подхватив котёнка под грудку, легонько ткнулся носом в его носик, а потом вдруг поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо на совершенно заворожённого его смехом Андерса.  
– Я думал, ты животных не любишь, – не придумав ничего поумнее, проговорил тот.  
Отступник сел, аккуратно уложил зевающего котёнка на колени, привычным защитным жестом прикрыв его ладонью, и, небрежно пожав плечами, отозвался:  
– Люблю.  
Хоук явно не горел желанием вести светские беседы, но Андерс, не удержавшись, всё равно подошёл поближе и, плюхнувшись на первую попавшуюся скамейку, попытался завести разговор. Наверное, если бы ему удалось хоть на минуту оторвать взгляд от дремлющего в руках отступника зверька, получилось бы лучше, но как раз на это целителю силы воли и не хватало. У котёнка была невероятно трогательная детская мордочка, и Андерсу ужасно хотелось погладить мягкий рыжий мех и растопыренные, чуть заметно подрагивавшие ушки. Только это был не его питомец, а просить разрешения у Гаррета почему-то было неловко.  
– Всегда мечтал о том, чтобы у меня был собственный кот, – уныло признался целитель. Наверное, Дайлен был бы совсем не против, но за проведённый в Башне Бдения месяц ему на глаза не попалось ни одной кошки – то ли разбежались, то ли их попросту съели в голодное время. Может, в Амарантайне дело с этим обстояло чуть получше, но ему всё никак не удавалось выбраться в город.  
А потом вдруг случилось чудо.  
Хоук улыбнулся и, бережно подхватив котёнка – крохотный комочек поместился в его ладонях целиком и ещё место осталось – протянул ему. Андерс недоверчиво заморгал, будучи уверен в том, что вот теперь-то ему это точно всего лишь привиделось, но через несколько мгновений его собственные пальцы ощутили мягкость меха и тепло маленького худощавого тельца, а затем зверёныш вопросительно мяукнул и лизнул его руку.  
– Но… ты ведь хотел оставить его себе, наверно? – подняв взгляд на Гаррета, виновато проговорил целитель. Никакой вины он, конечно, не чувствовал, просто всё ещё побаивался того, что отступник может вдруг передумать и забрать подарок обратно.  
– Он твой, – спокойно подтвердил Хоук, и Андерс счастливо улыбнулся.  
Кот. Свой собственный. Тёплый, с мягкими когтистыми лапками, подвижными ушками и мелкими острыми зубками. Ласковый и добрый, а ещё – настоящий охотник, сразу кинулся на покрывавший его плечи мех.  
– Я назову тебя Сэр Ланцелап, – провозгласил маг, легонько, любовно подёргав котёнка за хвост, и Гаррет рассмеялся снова – тепло и совсем необидно. Андерс, спохватившись, повернулся к нему и, постаравшись хотя бы интонацией выразить всю степень своей благодарности, сказал:  
– Спасибо!  
Боевой маг, продолжая улыбаться, кивнул, и целитель снова занялся своим питомцем. Сэра Ланцелапа нужно было покормить, соорудить ему место для сна и придумать какие-нибудь игрушки… В общем, дел было множество.  
У него в комнате котёнок освоился мгновенно. Пару часов Андерс со смехом наблюдал за тем, как его новый друг обследует не такое уж обширное пространство, умудряясь найти что-то невероятно увлекательное даже в самых обычных вещах вроде свисавшего с кровати покрывала, а потом Сэр Ланцелап забрался во впадинку между подушкой и стеной, свернулся клубочком и заснул. Целитель, продолжая улыбаться, аккуратно улёгся рядом и, нежно поцеловав крохотный носик, тоже закрыл глаза.  
Оставить котёнка даже на несколько минут он был просто не в состоянии. Но Сэр Ланцелап оказался существом очень сообразительным и, пока Андерс шёл в свой лазарет, смирно сидел в его поясной сумке. Да и в лазарете он вёл себя с удивительным достоинством: по полкам не прыгал, склянки не ронял – только внимательно обнюхал всё вокруг, а потом улёгся спать на залитом солнечным светом подоконнике.  
– Счастье моё, что ты забыл в этих Чащобных холмах? – осведомился Андерс, скептически глядя на Дайлена, который через пару дней прямо с утра явился к нему и принялся с рассеянным видом почёсывать Сэру Ланцелапу шейку. – Судя по названию, вряд ли там есть хоть что-то достойное внимания.  
– Вот и проверим, – пожал плечами Амелл, а потом усмехнулся и великодушно заверил: – Не беспокойся, всё будет в порядке. Мы возьмём с собой Гаррета.


	4. Chapter 4

_Андерс_  
От острого осознания собственной дурости Андерсу хотелось побиться головой о ближайшее дерево.  
Ну в самом деле, это ж надо было быть абсолютным идиотом, чтобы за месяц полной свободы – настоящей, надёжной, безо всяких храмовников на хвосте или только и ждущих повода выписать очередное наказание старших чародеев – ни разу не выбраться из крепости. Он ведь даже не стребовал с Хоука вечер в таверне, который тот ему проспорил.  
Можно было, конечно, утешать себя тем, что у него было множество дел, начиная с пациентов и заканчивая попытками научиться быть настоящим Стражем, да и вообще он в любую свободную минуту бежал к Дайлену, по которому соскучился гораздо больше, чем по дорожной грязи и мокрым кустам, но это всё равно было глупо. Никто ведь не собирался тащить его обратно за шкирку и часами читать нотации после того, как он всего лишь ступит за порог.  
А то, что находившуюся совсем недалеко от Башни Бдения лощинку с эльфийским корнем, редким подвидом веретёнки и парой кустиков шлюхиного румянца обнаружил Хоук, а не он сам, и вовсе было чем-то сродни оплеухе от мироздания. Гаррета целитель, конечно, поблагодарил как полагается, но самим собой он всё равно был недоволен и твёрдо пообещал себе, что после возвращения из Чащобных холмов облазает все норы вокруг крепости и обдерёт все лекарственные травы, которые найдёт.  
Кстати, можно было начать прямо сейчас – Дайлен всё равно задал не очень-то быстрый темп, так что он вполне успеет отбежать на десяток шагов в сторону, вон к тому кустику эмбриума, а о безопасности отряда вполне могут позаботиться Гаррет с Натаниэлем. Хотя вряд ли понадобится, дорожных разбойников господин младший сенешаль, кажется, уже уничтожил как вид…  
Андерс успел набить полную сумку трав и даже начал потихоньку пихать аккуратно свернутые стебли в карманы Командору, когда тот всё-таки спохватился и, глянув на высоко забравшееся на небо солнце, ускорил шаг. Отвлекаться больше не получалось, но целитель не очень-то и расстроился – его раненая совесть уже благополучно утихла, так что можно было позволить себе чуть-чуть расслабиться. Хотя бы ненадолго, потому что что-то ему подсказывало, что прежнее равнодушное благоразумие его лучший друг успел куда-то потерять, а значит, их ждут очередные приключения.  
Правда, Дайлен наверняка скажет, что толпа порождений тьмы или какие-нибудь гномские призраки – это даже не приключения, а обычная рутинная работа.  
Не так уж он в этом и ошибся, кстати. Правда, выскочившего навстречу отряду морового медведя Хоук с Амеллом завалили всего за минуту – валил в основном Гаррет, а энтропийщик тихо стоял в сторонке и накладывал на чудище одну порчу за другой, а потом ещё оказалось, что в шее у зверюги торчат четыре вошедших чуть не до самого оперения стрелы – и Андерс не успел даже толком понять, что это было, так и стоял дурак дураком, пытаясь сообразить, что это за тварь из кустов вывалилась. И вроде как всё было даже правильно, широкую царапину на скуле боевого мага он исцелил в ту же секунду, как она появилась, но ему всё равно было совестно. Мог бы ведь не глазами хлопать, а… подморозить эту штуку, что ли. Или парализовать.  
А Командор его ещё и похвалил за то, что не стал соваться берескарну в когти.  
По правде сказать, соваться в чьи-либо когти, клыки или чем там ещё его могли достать, Андерсу и впрямь не хотелось. Но и стоять в сторонке, как девчонка какая-то, когда даже у Дайлена на посохе сверкало отточенное до бритвенной остроты лезвие, а на бедрах Натаниэля скромно темнели ножны с двумя длинными кинжалами для той минуты, когда у него закончатся стрелы, он не собирался. Надо было только придумать, как именно действовать.  
И побыстрее: погрузившейся в размышления целитель опять бездарно проморгал момент, когда из-за поворота высыпалась парочка каких-то оборванцев и с гневными воплями кинулась на них. Даже моргнуть не успел: передний рухнул как подкошенный, почти моментально превратившись в иссушенный труп, а задний растерянно тронул выросшую в горле стрелу и медленно опрокинулся набок.  
– Мне следует запомнить, что не стоит к вам подкрадываться, Командор, – с едва заметной ноткой насмешки протянул Натаниэль, и растерянно моргавший Дайлен с чуть смущённым смешком стряхнул с пальцев ненужный уже зародыш следующего заклятия.  
Андерс только завистливо вздохнул – он-то ещё помнил времена, когда Амелл плёл «высасывание жизни» чуть не по полчаса, да и потом оно дарило объекту только минутную слабость, и этим, наверное, следовало гордиться… Но было ужасно жаль, что он не видел ошарашенной дайленовой мордашки в тот момент, когда тот наконец осознал, насколько же вырос как маг.  
Зиявшая в земле дырища целителю сразу не понравилась. Особенно после того, как он огляделся как следует и обнаружил, что за высившейся чуть поодаль скалой дырища тянется ещё на лигу, а то и две, и постепенно становится всё шире. Дайлен при этом смотрел на темневшую у самых его ног пропасть с нехорошим интересом, а снова нацепивший на голову шлем Гаррет по-кошачьи вертел головой, пытаясь отыскать удобное место для спуска.  
– Значит, это тут люди пропадают? – тоскливо уточнил Андерс, и Командор радостно закивал. То ли уже перестал относить себя к людям, то ли верил в неостановимую мощь своего старшего кузена, то ли ещё что. Целитель вот так сходу мог придумать десяток вполне достоверных психологических причин – к примеру, авантюризм был у Амеллов в крови, стоило вспомнить дайленову тётушку, этак невзначай сбежавшую замуж за отступника, и посмотреть на её потомство в лице Хоука. В Круге Дайлен, конечно, мог быть образцовым учеником, но теперь природа брала своё.  
Не то чтобы Андерс был сильно против, но ему самому гораздо больше нравились приключения на свежем воздухе.  
Ведущую вниз деревянную лестницу вроде тех, которые строят в шахтах, они нашли только через час, да и то для того, чтобы до неё добраться, пришлось пройти по дряхлому висячему мостику, доски которого многозначительно потрескивали под ногами целителя. При этом высокий массивный Гаррет в тяжёлом доспехе умудрялся шагать вслед за ним совершенно неслышно, и сосредоточившегося на сохранении равновесия Андерса чуть удар не хватил, когда он краем глаза поймал очертания следовавшей за ним безликой фигуры. Сразу вспомнить о том, что ему теперь ничего не грозит и что гербовой грифон на болтающемся на плече щитке защищает его даже лучше, чем воля Дайлена, не получилось, на несколько мгновений паника накрыла его с головой, словно штормовая волна. Слишком часто его ловили – на воле, за пределами Круга, или во время очередной проделки – и целитель успел привыкнуть к тому, что воздвигшийся за спиной человек в доспехе не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Андерс стиснул зубы и, расправив плечи, решительно двинулся вперёд. Ещё чего не хватало – трястись от страха при виде собственного союзника.  
На дне ущелья оказалось куда интереснее, чем он мог представить. Начать хотя бы с того, что оно было по меньшей мере отчасти рукотворным – то, как Гаррет показывал ему характерные черты гномской архитектуры, целитель запомнил на всю жизнь и теперь с энтузиазмом выискивал в полустёршихся очертаниях истрепанных ветром и дождями камней знакомые силуэты.  
Хоук резко повернул голову влево, и Андерс торопливо вскинул посох, твёрдо намереваясь хоть в этот раз внести свой вклад в деятельность отряда. Ну и пусть он ничегошеньки не чувствовал сам, да и Дайлен с Натаниэлем вели себя совсем не так, как в тех тоннелях под крепостью, когда все они слышали шепоток порождений тьмы…  
Из узкого лаза за грудой ломаных балок высунулась длинная ящеричья морда, и светловолосый маг ударил ледяной хваткой прежде, чем успел по-настоящему задуматься. И, судя по всему, поступил правильно: ящерицу превратила в осколки точно нацеленная стрела, а следующую вколотил в нору брошенный Гарретом каменный кулак.  
– А я думал, на Глубинных Тропах только порождения тьмы водятся, – заметил целитель, поставив возле самого лаза руну паралича. Идея оказалась неплохой: попавшийся в неё зверь здорово мешал остальным, и те уже не могли проскочить дайленово облако смерти достаточно быстро.  
– Не только, – жизнерадостно сказал Хоук. – Это глубинные охотники, а ещё есть гигантские осквернённые пауки, злобные гномские призраки, големы, бронто…  
– Пауков, вообще говоря, можно почувствовать, – задумчиво добавил Дайлен. – Только очень сложно, особенно если рядом бродит стая порождений и глушит своими мыслишками всё остальное. К тому же мы, строго говоря, ещё не на Глубинных Тропах.  
– Мне надо срочно сойти с ума, – решил Андерс. – Тогда я тоже начну думать, что это весело.  
Судя по дальнейшим событиям, его пожелание исполнилось практически сразу после того, как он его озвучил.  
Вернее, когда им навстречу выкатилась кучка израненных генлоков, целитель ещё вздрогнул и отшатнулся, пытаясь избежать контакта, но вот потом… Потом он вспомнил бой за Башню Бдения и первый поход на Глубинные Тропы с Хоуком и, выбрав себе мишень побезобиднее – тощего генлока-лучника, сидевшего на высокой скале поодаль от основной схватки – сначала заморозил его, а потом добил каменным кулаком. Получилось даже лучше, чем маг предполагал – хрупкому льду слабенького, небрежного из-за спешки удара с лихвой хватило для того, чтобы пойти трещинами.  
Андерс перекинул посох из руки в руку и оглядел поле боя уже совсем другим взглядом, а потом наложил на Натаниэля руну отталкивания. Подбиравшегося к нему крикуна тут же отшвырнуло в сторону, прямо под клинок Гаррета, и лучник сверкнул в сторону целителя благодарной улыбкой. Андерс удовлетворённо кивнул и принялся выискивать взглядом Дайлена, чтобы дать и ему возможность спокойно проклинать и что он там ещё делал, но неожиданно обнаружил, что казавшаяся отчаянно-яростной схватка уже закончилась, а его друг помогает подняться на ноги какому-то коротышке в смешном шлеме.  
– Там армия порождений тьмы, значит, мы идём именно туда, – со вздохом констатировал светловолосый маг, уже начавший улавливать некоторые закономерности. Фигуристая гномка со странным пристрастием к пафосным терминам вроде «честь», «долг», «Легион Мёртвых» и тому подобным крепче сжала свои кинжалы и резко кивнула, а Командор недоуменно моргнул и сказал:  
– Ну да. – Потом, правда, он что-то вспомнил и, виновато глянув на друга, извиняющимся тоном добавил: – Я бы тебя не тащил, знаю, что ты не любишь, но если там армия, то нам будет очень нужен целитель…  
– Дай, заткнись, – укоризненно воззрился на него Андерс. – Конечно, я пойду с тобой. Но раз уж тебе стукнуло в голову, что для потакания вселенскому равновесию мы с тобой должны в некотором смысле поменяться местами, то изволь выслушать всё, что обычно приходилось выслушивать мне. Ну то есть, про то, что ты намерен совершить страшную глупость, и что можно было бы вернуться в крепость и взять с собой ещё солдат, а потом уже идти воевать с армией, и что у тебя полны карманы всякой полезной травы, которую, тем не менее, вначале следовало бы превратить в нормальные зелья…  
– Ага, – рассеянно сказал Дайлен. – Пошли, что ли. Гаррет, давай вперёд.  
Хоук пробурчал что-то вроде «Ну а куда ж ещё» – Андерс, впрочем, не был уверен, короткая фраза запуталась в решётке забрала и стала совершенно неразборчивой – и зашагал к висевшим на одной петле здоровым гномским воротам.  
Вот ещё вопрос, кстати говоря, для чего коренастым подземникам такие высоченные коридоры и такие огромные двери. Тоже для равновесия, что ли?..  
Гномка Сигрун на его вопросы отвечать не захотела. Андерс с трудом вытянул из неё пару фраз про погибших соратников и про то, что такое Легион Мёртвых, и отстал. Девице, судя по всему, и впрямь было не до праздного любопытства только что встреченного мага, да и ему следовало быть повнимательнее. Ему, в конце концов, помимо армии порождений обещали ещё големов, пауков, глубинных охотников и не до конца мёртвых гномов.  
На Глубинных Тропах – настоящих, а не том огрызочке выходивших почти к самой поверхности тоннелей под Башней Бдения – оказалось куда светлее, чем опасался целитель. Почти от самого входа вдоль главного коридора тёк источавший мягкое рыжеватое сияние лавовый ручей, и Андерс с облегчением выдохнул. Замкнутое полутёмное пространство всё равно не вызывало приятных ассоциаций, но ведь могло быть гораздо хуже, уж он-то это знал.  
Как ни странно, от того, что приходилось отбивать у порождений тьмы чуть не каждый шаг, становилось легче. Магу попросту некогда было задумываться о том, насколько же ему не хотелось оказаться в этих местах в одиночестве и бояться того, что в суматохе он мог потерять своих. Глупость, на самом деле – потерять из виду того же Хоука, небрежно хлеставшего то ли огненной плетью, то ли какой-то странной молнией порождений тьмы, которым удавалось избежать его меча, было невозможно. И ещё Дайлен повесил у каждого над головой по светлячку, зелёному с синим, потому что гарлоки их всё равно чуяли даже вслепую, а Стражам так было легче.  
Правда, часа через четыре стало далеко не так весело. Даже собственная небесполезность – Андерс успешно залечил ногу покусанной крикуном Сигрун и треснувшие рёбра Натаниэля, попавшего под удар гарлока-вожака, не говоря уже о том, что под конец он здорово наловчился выбивать путавшуюся под ногами у Гаррета мелочь, давая ему возможность сосредоточиться на по-настоящему опасных противниках – перестала мага радовать. Да и сам непобедимый Хоук явно чувствовал себя не так уверенно как прежде – в стремительных и плавных, как у охотящегося хищника, движениях появилась какая-то торопливая резкость, как будто он рвался прикончить всех врагов прежде, чем свалится от усталости сам.  
Целитель уже хотел напомнить Дайлену, что бить порождений тьмы – это тяжёлая физическая работа, которая требует много сил, не то что зубрёжка неправильных глаголов старого арканума, но Амелл, оказывается, отлично это понимал и просто выискивал для привала достаточно безопасное место. Таковым он счёл небольшую боковую пещерку, в которой, наверно, раньше располагался склад или кладовая, и Андерс мысленно поморщился. Вот это было куда хуже, у него в животе начало нехорошо покалывать от одной только мысли о том, что сейчас они войдут внутрь и закроют за собой дверь, чтобы порождения тьмы не смогли напасть неожиданно.  
Но он хотя бы был не один, можно будет привалиться к тёплому дайленову боку и потребовать, чтобы он рассказал ему что-нибудь. Например, про гнёзда порождений тьмы и про то, почему его кузена, всегда спокойного или безрассудно-свирепого, так перекашивало при одном только их упоминании.  
А работа отвлекала от всяких стыдных глупостей ещё лучше. Хоу с Гарретом захлопнули тяжёлую створку и привалили к ней обломок расколотой статуи, а Сигрун высыпала из своего мешка набранные по дороге куски каменного угля и принялась разводить костерок, бормоча что-то о том, что вечно у этих наземников всё через пень-колоду, и даже светит у них магия вместо нормального огня. Андерс задумчиво хмыкнул и занялся своими делами: у Натаниэля наверняка ныли многочисленные ушибы и могли обнаружиться ещё трещины в костях, Дайлен тоже чуть заметно припадал на правую ногу – то ли подвернул, то ли торопливо залеченная рваная рана от генлочьих зубов разошлась от перегрузки…  
А ещё ему жутко не нравилось, как вёл себя Хоук. Как только они избавились от явной угрозы, тот отошёл в сторону, уселся у стены и, сняв шлем, уставился в огонь. И смотрел туда безотрывно, как будто всё остальное вдруг стало страшнее всех стражевых кошмаров, вместе взятых. Андерс нахмурился и, торопливо проверив, не ранена ли Сигрун, посмотрел на Дайлена.  
Амелл косился на своего кузена опасливо и грустно, но что-то предпринимать, похоже, не собирался, а в ответ на вопросительный взгляд друга только прошептал одними губами: «Гаррет сильный, он справится». Целитель сморщил нос и решительно тряхнул головой: в том, что Хоук справится, он тоже не сомневался, но тем не менее не намерен был и дальше терпеть подобный бардак.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – ровным деловитым тоном спросил он, присев на корточки рядом с боевым магом. Диагностическое заклятие само слетело с пальцев и секунду спустя сообщило ему, что тот не ранен, только потянул мышцы спины справа.  
– Всё в порядке, – без выражения, так и не подняв на него взгляд, отозвался отступник. Андерс невольно нахмурился и потянулся к нему, в последний момент остановив руку.  
Это же Гаррет, напомнил он себе. Такой же маг, как и ты. Ну, не такой же – но в любом случае не храмовник, и даже относительно безобидное рассеивание магии он делать не умеет, что уж говорить о пакостях вроде «святой кары». А всё остальное ерунда, но он же и не станет ничего такого делать, он хороший и Дайлен ему верит, а Дайлен умный, он знает. И вообще на любую силу найдётся подходящая хитрость, а хитростей в твоём арсенале предостаточно, взять хоть ту же руну паралича…  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул и усилием воли заставил себя всё-таки дотронуться до наплечника из драконьей кости. Мгновением спустя его запястье стремительно обхватили закованные в латную перчатку пальцы, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности и дурного предчувствия. В воображении, как живые, вырисовались чернильно-чёрный след пятерни у него на руке и ползущие по костям трещины… но Гаррет резко выдохнул и просто снял его ладонь с плеча, на несколько мгновений задержав её в своей. Светловолосый маг недоверчиво посмотрел на свою руку, совершенно невредимую, даже не почувствовавшую по-настоящему ощутимого давления, и снова попытался поймать взгляд Хоука.  
– Ты уверен? – отдышавшись и со второй попытки вспомнив, о чём спрашивал, уточнил целитель.  
– Да, – с чуть слышным костяным стуком переплетя пальцы, отрывисто кивнул тот. И, помолчав с минуту, неохотно добавил: – Если я всё-таки сорвусь, постарайся побыстрее оказаться у меня за спиной. Я… первое время ещё узнаю своих.  
– Пфф! – резко выдохнул Андерс. – И это ты называешь «в порядке»? – Он осуждающе покачал головой и решительно придвинулся ближе: – Что именно тебя беспокоит? Расскажи, я попробую что-нибудь придумать.  
– Мы пробовали, – после долгой паузы – целитель уже думал, что не дождётся ответа – отозвался Гаррет. – В Орзаммаре. Там меня накрыло на третьи, кажется, сутки, но здесь хуже.  
Андерс едва сдержал страдальческий стон. Ничего нового, конечно – у таких вот больших сильных мужчин всегда был пунктик насчёт признания собственных даже самых крохотных слабостей. Маг на мгновение обернулся: Дайлен смотрел на него с робкой надеждой и с явным трудом справлялся с желанием подобраться поближе и влезть под руку. Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, что всё-таки справлялся – для своего младшего кузена Хоук наверняка опять стал бы изображать героя.  
– Тебе страшно? – понизив голос, дружелюбно поинтересовался целитель. Лицо по-прежнему глядевшего в огонь боевого мага осталось бесстрастным, и он, помедлив, доверительно признался: – А мне вот страшно.  
Гаррет наконец поднял голову и встревоженно посмотрел на него, и Андерс чуть не рассмеялся от внезапно охватившей его нежности. Ну это надо же – сам тут сидит на грани срыва, напуганный и несчастный, но готов по первому же намёку мчаться спасать и утешать! Герой… Целитель, не совладав с внезапным порывом, провёл ладонью по небритой щеке Хоука, четырёх– или пятидневная щетина ласково щекотнула его пальцы, а сам отступник как будто даже немного расслабился.  
– Расскажи мне, – тихо попросил светловолосый маг, продолжая бережно поглаживать его по скуле. Какой из него, к демонам, храмовник – просто большой хищный зверь, сильный, опасный, но уже почти ручной и такой тёплый… И чего он так боялся его потрогать? Дурак.  
– Слишком много камня, – наконец сказал Хоук. Неловко повёл плечами, как будто только сейчас ощутив корежившую мускулы судорогу, и пояснил: – Давит. Как будто я в ловушке. И не выбраться.  
– Тебе надо расслабиться, – подумав, уверенно заключил Андерс. И, почесав подбородок, решительно приказал: – Снимай перчатки.  
– Что? – моргнув, переспросил Гаррет, и целитель твёрдо повторил:  
– Снимай перчатки. Лучше бы, конечно, весь доспех, он у тебя тоже та ещё хреновина, но мне почему-то кажется, что это будет не слишком благоразумно… в данных условиях.  
Боевой маг помедлил и, неторопливо стянув латные перчатки, аккуратно положил их рядом со своим вещевым мешком, а затем снова посмотрел на собеседника. Андерс мысленно улыбнулся, заметив, что теперь Хоук действительно смотрит на него, а не изображает направленный взгляд, на деле сосредоточившись на чём-то внутри себя.  
– Вот и умница, – одобрительно пробормотал светловолосый маг и, на всякий случай стараясь не делать резких движений, взял его за руки. Кисти Гаррета были заметно крупнее его собственных, и Андерс, невольно хмыкнув, перевернул их ладонями вверх и принялся аккуратно разминать середину подушечками больших пальцев, остальными придерживая под тыльную сторону. – Вот видишь, всё хорошо. Расслабься, тут безопасно и спокойно, видишь, я же не бегаю вокруг с паническими воплями.  
Хоук фыркнул и чуть сощурился, как будто готовясь улыбнуться в ответ. Целитель лукаво покосился на него из-под ресниц и продолжил размеренно поглаживать центр его ладоней, медленно усиливая давление и ощущая, как напряжённые пальцы постепенно отпускает судорога. Через несколько минут маг выпустил правую кисть Гаррета и, взяв вторую обеими руками, принялся растирать подушечки пальцев и основание ладони. Отступник глубоко вздохнул и расслабленно опустил плечи, и Андерс, опять не сумев совладать с искушением, настойчиво, но осторожно погладил треугольничек тёплой тонкой кожи между его большим и указательным пальцами. Хоук чуть прикрыл глаза, как будто жмурясь от удовольствия, и целитель торопливо облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы.  
А ведь не так уж неравны силы, если подумать. Дайленов кузен, конечно, может его пополам переломить, если захочет, зато он знает, как несколькими прикосновениями заставить его забыть обо всех подобных глупостях. И как же всё-таки хочется погладить его целиком, ну хотя бы забраться пальцами под ворот доспеха, нашарить то чувствительное местечко между плечом и шеей и узнать, замурлычет ли он…  
– А ещё тебе надо бы поспать, – стараясь отвлечься от чересчур настырных мыслей, дружелюбно проговорил Андерс. – Сон – он вообще хорошо помогает. От всего. Ну и вообще отдохнуть надо, ты же вон сколько времени мечом махал.  
Гаррет посмотрел на него с откровенным сомнением, и целитель постарался изобразить на лице неколебимую уверенность.  
– А я посижу рядом и присмотрю за тобой, – пообещал он. – А ты будешь дышать и мне тогда тоже будет не так страшно, договорились? Это ведь будет справедливо, да?  
– Угу, – кивнул Хоук и, обведя комнату уже практически нормальным взглядом – Натаниэль дремал возле костра, Сигрун вполголоса расспрашивала о чём-то Амелла, который время от времени обеспокоенно косился на них – улёгся прямо на пол, подложив под голову мешок. Андерс фыркнул и, поёрзав, чтобы складки мантии не врезались в ноги, устроился рядом с ним, после некоторого колебания привалившись спиной к его животу. Оказалось неожиданно удобно, драконья кость брони совсем не впивалась в тело, и он сидел как в удобном кресле.  
– Спокойной ночи, – настойчиво проговорил он, посмотрев на внимательно следившего за ним Гаррета, и нахально погладил его по волосам. Боевой маг чуть слышно фыркнул и послушно прикрыл глаза.  
Сам целитель спать вообще-то не собирался. Он действительно думал, что будет сидеть, потихоньку привыкая к присутствию крепкого, но при этом совершенно для него безопасного мужчины в доспехе у себя за спиной, и думать о вечном. О том, как затащить этого самого мужчину в постель и при этом не подставиться под удар, если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так, к примеру.  
Только не получилось. Андерс пришёл в себя от того, что мерно сопевший ему в макушку Хоук фыркнул и выплюнул заползшую в рот прядь из его хвостика, а потом приподнялся на локте и вопросительно посмотрел на Дайлена. Успевший сползти набок целитель зевнул и, потерев оставшийся на щеке отпечаток гарретова наруча, внимательно посмотрел на своего пациента. Тот, явно почувствовав его взгляд, успокаивающе улыбнулся и благодарно сжал его плечо, но светловолосый маг только покачал головой. В движениях отступника ещё чувствовалось мучительное напряжение, а у него, как назло, не было при себе ни одного зелья, способного его ослабить – и при этом никак не повлиять на скорость реакции или сосредоточенность, жизненно важные в бою.  
Наверное, он оказался очень плохим Стражем. Состояние его подопечного – надо ещё суметь об этом не проговориться, а то Гаррет наверняка обидится до смерти, он же неуязвимый герой и всё такое – волновало его куда больше, чем обнаружение нового вида порождений тьмы, толпа гномских призраков, тем более что те вели себя более чем прилично, и очередной болтливый гарлок вроде того, которого они с Дайленом убили во время битвы за Башню Бдения. Вопреки его опасениям, признаков приближения пресловутого срыва заметно не было, разве что в бой Хоук кидался с каким-то слишком уж большим пылом. Однако Амелл воспринимал это как должное, и Андерс так и не сумел определиться с тем, стоит ли считать подобное рвение тревожным симптомом. Но двигался боевой маг теперь с такой рваной стремительностью, что от игры «убей генлока у Гаррета под ногами» пришлось отказаться – подобные трюки стали слишком рискованными. Не хватало только собственного пациента поранить.  
Они сделали ещё два привала: один короткий, всего на час, только чтобы немного перевести дух и залечить мелкие, но понемногу выпивавшие силы бойцов раны; а второй продлился почти четыре часа, потому что Сигрун совершенно выбилась из сил, и даже Дайлен начал спотыкаться на ровном месте и опирался на боевой посох, как на простую палку. Андерс снова устроился рядом с Гарретом и, убедившись, что тот не намерен опять уходить в себя, почти спокойно задремал.  
Снился ему, правда, кошмар. Он в который раз убегал от храмовников – почему-то через сумрачное, затянутое зловещим туманом болото – и куда бы он ни посмотрел, ему на глаза всё время попадался высокий массивный силуэт, на котором вопреки всякой логике отчётливо проступали очертания пламенеющего меча. Разбудило его осторожное прикосновение к щеке, Андерс торопливо рванулся в сторону, всё ещё не очень отличая сон от реальности, и заполошно замер, не сразу сообразив, что на матово-серой броне Гаррета нет ни намёка на всякую церковную пакость.  
– Извини, что напугал, – вполголоса, явно стараясь не разбудить остальных, проговорил Хоук. Целитель выдохнул и, сделав медленный глубокий вдох, нарочито пренебрежительно отмахнулся:  
– Ерунда. Просто… плохой сон приснился.  
– Порождения тьмы? – понимающе кивнув, уточнил боевой маг, и Андерс чуть заметно поморщился. Хорошо, наверно, остальным Стражам – кошмары только те, что по должности положены…  
– Нет, – почему-то сказал он правду. – Храмовники. Ты, наверно, не понимаешь…  
– Ну почему нет? – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Мы же всю жизнь от них бегали. Мне часто прятаться приходилось, особенно пока не научился как следует свою силу контролировать. А то что проку было бы убеждать очередного церковного ублюдка, что я не маг, если бы я ему поддоспешник подпалил с перепугу... В детстве я их боялся жутко.  
– А сейчас? – невольно заинтересовался Андерс.  
– А сейчас я их боюсь по-другому, – каким-то совсем другим, нехорошим голосом сказал Хоук, сверкнув обнажившимися в оскале клыками, и целитель сглотнул, завороженно глядя в зловеще потемневшие глаза. И вспомнил почему-то везучую сэра Райлок, за которую вовремя вступилась королева.  
– Пора, наверное, их будить, – торопливо сменил тему Андерс. – А то мы здесь ещё месяц прокукуем, а здешние грибы страшно невкусные. И я даже не знаю, правильно ли там без меня Сэра Ланцелапа кормят…  
Отступник кивнул и, одним слитным движением поднявшись на ноги, шагнул к сопевшей в паре ярдов от них Сигрун, а светловолосый маг потянулся налево и подёргал Дайлена за торчащую из-под края мантии пятку, предвкушая ещё пару минут ленивой возни и амелловых попыток забраться поглубже под отсутствующее одеяло. Но Командор мгновенно поднял голову и настороженно посмотрел на него, а затем торопливо огляделся и, убедившись, что всё в порядке, переспросил:  
– Пора вставать?  
Кэл Хирол, к счастью, оказался не бесконечным. Как раз когда Андерс начал всерьёз задумываться о том, как ему успокаивать Хоука, если придётся спуститься ещё на один уровень ниже, им навстречу выступило какое-то странно искривлённое порождение тьмы и с воплем: «Гнездо неприкосновенно!» натравило на них раскалённого голема. Гаррет тут же рассказал много нового и интересного о големовой матушке и прочих родственниках и, конечно же, кинулся на него в одиночку, оставив вторую тварь остальным. Но возможное вмешательство голема оказалось отнюдь не единственной угрозой: истекающей лавой каменюке боевой маг отвлекаться не давал, однако из-под закрывавших пол решёток вдруг появились какие-то покрытые крючковатыми наростами щупальца, и уже поверивший в собственную безопасность целитель едва успел увернуться от удара одного из них. А мгновением спустя его ослепила ярко-белая вспышка – что-то вроде конуса огня, только раскалённое до невыносимой температуры и узкое, словно клинок – и он, обернувшись, заметил у себя за спиной рассыпающиеся угли, оставшиеся от другого щупальца. Пальцы задрожали от запоздалого всплеска адреналина, но Андерс усилием воли взял себя в руки и, найдя местечко подальше от решёток, поймал треклятое порождение тьмы в руну паралича. Сигрун уже знала, что означает зеленоватое сияние вокруг противника, и немедленно бросилась к нему, занося кинжалы.  
– Это вот гнездо? – отдышавшись после короткой, но неожиданно яростной схватки, опасливо уточнил целитель, заглянув в зиявшую в полу зала дыру. Далеко внизу копошились какие-то странные, непохожие на остальных порождений тьмы создания, и он впервые обрадовался скудости освещения – разглядывать их почему-то совсем не хотелось.  
– Да, – хмуро сказал Дайлен. – Матки. Девять штук взрослых, и где-то там в щупальцах могут ещё мелкие прятаться. Плохо. Надо их обязательно убить.  
– Да уж ясное дело, – ещё более мрачно проговорил Хоук. А потом глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперёд с таким видом, будто уничтожать всякую пакость – это была его и только его задача.  
– Погоди, – махнул рукой Амелл и, отойдя от края ямы, принялся оглядываться. – Мы оба, конечно, с тех пор стали намного сильнее, но ты вспомни, как мы ту единственную убивали… – Он задрал голову и вдруг умолк, задумчиво сощурившись, а потом повернулся к лучнику: – Нэйт, сумеешь вон ту висящую на цепях глыбу с лириумом обрушить вниз? Желательно раскачав.  
– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать с замками, Командор, – деловито кивнул Хоу.  
– Её ещё поджечь можно, – изучив невесть зачем подвешенную над гнездом конструкцию, добавил Гаррет.  
– Раз можно, значит, подожги, – усмехнулся Дайлен. – Только погоди, пусть вначале Нэйт с ней что-нибудь сделает…  
Андерс вздохнул и принялся осматривать соратников. Во всех этих цепях, замках, раскачиваниях и поджиганиях он всё равно ничего не понимал, а вот то, что у Сигрун из уха текла тонкая струйка крови – это точно было по его части. Остальные вроде бы отделались ушибами и ссадинами, хотя и это стоило проверить.  
Горящая лириумная глыба, раскачивавшаяся на ослабленных цепях, выглядела роскошно, Андерс прямо залюбовался. По сигналу Натаниэля поставленные у взломанных замков гномка с Гарретом вырвали стопоры, и когда камень пошёл на очередной взмах, лучник отцепил последнее звено. Глыба с воем рухнула вниз и, ударившись о дно ямы, покатилась, разбрасывая плевки иссиня-белого пламени, а потом и вовсе взорвалась, заставив содрогнуться весь зал.  
– Одна, скотина, выжила, – поднявшись на ноги и заглянув вниз, с досадой проговорил Амелл. – Но хоть одна, а не весь десяток. Гаррет, добей.  
Хоук подошёл к нему и, приглядевшись, швырнул вниз файербол; грохнуло снова, заметно слабее, и Андерс, в голове у которого вдруг стало чисто и тихо, наконец осознал высший смысл существования Стражей.  
Кому как не целителю понимать необходимость уничтожения заразы.  
Дайлен опасался, что на обратном пути их могли настигнуть обозлённые уничтожением гнезда порождения тьмы, но до Башни Бдения они добрались спокойно – если не считать того, что отчаянно боявшаяся «упасть в небо» Сигрун судорожно цеплялась за Натаниэля, оставив ему на память отличную коллекцию густо-фиолетовых синяков. В коридорах крепости ей стало легче, она даже начала тыкать пальцем в какие-то камни, уверяя, что это остатки изначальных гномских укреплений. Хоу с явным облегчением вывернулся из её хватки и одарил Андерса своим фирменным независимым я-тебя-ни-за-что-не-попрошу-пока-не-начну-подыхать-но-пожалуйста-помоги взглядом, и целитель, ухмыльнувшись, картинно-небрежным жестом стёр с его рук следы гномской симпатии. Лучник благодарно кивнул и, изящно избежав объятий вздумавшей выразить ему свою признательность легионерши, исчез в неизвестном направлении.  
Почему-то только после этого Андерс осознал, насколько на самом деле вымотался. Ноги разом перестали держать, он пошатнулся и повис то ли на Дайлене, то ли на Гаррете – вроде и трудно было спутать драконий доспех с отступничьей мантией, а всё равно оба кузена сливались у него перед глазами в единый образ – и виновато пробормотал:  
– Извините, устал. Я спать пойду, да?  
– Куда ты в таком состоянии пойдёшь, солнце моё, – обречённо вздохнул Дайлен. Повернулся куда-то и уже явно не ему сказал: – Мыть будем или так положим?  
Ответа целитель уже не расслышал.   
Мыть его явно не стали, потому что проснулся он в командорской кровати всё в тех же рубашке и подштанниках. Хорошо хоть заляпанную мантию и сапоги с него всё-таки сняли.  
По привычке свернувшийся компактным клубком Андерс приподнял голову и огляделся. Хоук, длинный и широкий, лежал на животе у самого края, отвернувшись к окну и свесив руку вниз, и негромко, размеренно посапывал, а голова Дайлена, который всеми конечностями обнимал друга детства, лежала на плече старшего кузена. В ответ на движение целителя Амелл приоткрыл один глаз, внимательно посмотрел на него и, пробормотав что-то успокаивающее, заснул снова. Андерс пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и задумчиво уставился на спящего Гаррета.  
Он всё ещё чувствовал себя странно, находясь так близко к высокому, сильному мужчине. Разумеется, это был не какой-то чужак с неизвестными намерениями – или, напротив, более чем недвусмысленными – а дайленов любимый кузен, и светловолосый маг отлично об этом помнил. Дайлен верил Хоуку безоговорочно, Хоук своего младшего родственника любил и для него готов был на всё, хоть пойти убивать девятерых Маток в одиночку, и уж наверное он не стал бы обижать его лучшего друга. Андерсу очень хотелось думать, что он человек зрелый и рассудительный, и что его разум властвует над всеми остальными его составляющими его личности… вот только инстинкт вовсю вопил об опасности. О том, что в силе и скорости его превосходят настолько, что применить какую-нибудь из имевшихся в его арсенале хитростей он попросту не успеет, что полагаться на чью-либо добрую волю на основании столь шатких доводов слишком рискованно, что лучше готовиться к худшему и действовать исходя из этого… И может, он даже послушался бы подсказок интуиции, отступил бы, сделав вид, что так и задумывал, но, Создатель всемилостивый, как же ему всё-таки хотелось трахнуть это ходячее искушение!  
А риск, в конце концов, благородное дело.  
Собственный план уже через час после создания показался Андерсу верхом идиотизма. Другого, как назло, не придумывалось, но целитель уже начинал думать, что выражение «шило в заднице» могло оказаться отнюдь не образным. Именно так он себя и чувствовал, особенно после того, как Гаррет опять выбрался на тренировочную площадку и принялся разминаться. У него чуть глаза не вывалились от тщетных попыток разглядеть под легким полотном рубашки самого Хоука. А вредина Сэр Ланцелап, уже немного отъевшийся и обнаглевший, как будто специально запрыгнул на подоконник выходившего в ту сторону окна и принялся лениво потягиваться, словно копируя движения боевого мага.  
Андерс немножко погрыз ногти – Карл бы его убил, наверное, он столько времени ухлопал на то, чтобы отучить младшего товарища от вредной привычки – и принялся действовать. Если что, Дайлен его защитит. А потом занудит до смерти, но это не впервой.  
Сенешаль Вэрел, к счастью, был существом на редкость предсказуемым. И достаточно влиятельным – время от времени укор в его глазах оказывался сильнее хищнических устремлений самого Хоука, и тот, отложив меч в угол, садился за изучение потрёпанных томов с нудным описанием юридических казусов. Нужно было просто угадать нужный момент.  
Андерс постоял с полчаса, прилипнув лицом к узенькой щёлочке между косяком и дверью гарретова кабинета, убедился, что господин младший сенешаль крепко завяз в заданиях своего наставника, и, собравшись с духом, двинулся к его комнате.  
Замок на её двери был не более чем символом. Взломать его сумел бы, наверное, любой, но подобных идиотов в крепости не водилось. Слуги и солдаты, отнюдь не горевшие желанием стать мишенью хоукова гнева, были убеждены, что любой маг способен выследить того, кто нарушил границы его территории, чуть ли не по запаху, и Дайлен с Андерсом не спешили развеивать это заблуждение. Полезно ведь, в конце концов.  
Целитель аккуратно поковырялся в замочной скважине кончиком зубного зонда и, убедившись, что его не застукали, тихонько проскользнул внутрь.  
– Мя, – укоризненно сообщил Сэр Ланцелап, и светловолосый маг чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Котёнок непринуждённо запрыгнул на стоявший возле стены столик и, обвив хвостом лапы, изучающе уставился на него.  
– Солнышко, я же тебя в комнате оставил, – отдышавшись, мягко проговорил Андерс. – Иди туда. Там теплое одеялко, там твоя любимая подушка… Уже скоро вечер, тебе надо спать. А с утра я к тебе приду, покормлю и с тобой поиграю. Договорились?  
Сэр Ланцелап, разумеется, ответом его не удостоил. Целитель пожал плечами и, аккуратно подхватив его под грудку, выставил зверёныша за дверь, чуть виновато пояснив:  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты подставлялся под удар. Я ведь не знаю, как всё обернётся…  
Котёнок, судя по устроенному им концерту, не внял. Или решил, что и сам способен решить, когда, где и по какому поводу ему стоит рисковать своим пушистым хвостиком. Андерс помучился минут с пять, терзаясь сознанием собственной жестокосердности, но потом не выдержал и, забыв о том, что на кошачьи вопли уже могло сбежаться пол-Башни, снова открыл дверь:  
– Заходи, заходи уже! Только веди себя тихо, ладно?  
Сэр Ланцелап с достоинством перешагнул порог и тихонько мурлыкнул, и целитель беспомощно рассмеялся:  
– Ты из меня верёвки вьёшь, да, кис? Ладно, найди себе местечко поудобнее, и ложись спать.  
Котёнок пренебрежительно фыркнул и принялся лениво обнюхивать дверной косяк. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, с силой потерев переносицу, взялся за застёжки своей мантии.  
Обставлена комната Хоука была не намного лучше, чем его собственная. У него, например, не было стула и валявшихся в углу деталей драконьего доспеха, камин был чуть поменьше и кровать была узкой, на одного человека, тогда как свою Гаррет явно позаимствовал у кого-то из семейных. Впрочем, рослому и широкоплечему боевому магу она наверняка казалась тесной и не очень-то удобной.  
Вот кровать-то Андерсу и была нужна. Он снова вздохнул и, бросив снятые подштанники поверх свисавшей со спинки стула мантии, улёгся на колючее шерстяное одеяло.  
– Мяу? – недоуменно осведомился Сэр Ланцелап, поставив лапки на край, и целитель со вздохом согласился:  
– Да, поза бревна – это не очень-то соблазнительно. Я прямо поражаюсь твоей кошачьей мудрости, счастье моё.  
Котёнок озадаченно пошевелил усами, и Андерс перевернулся на живот. Вытянул одну ногу, вторую, полусогнутую, чуть выставил вбок, чтобы задница поотчётливей выпирала, и подгреб под голову подушку.  
– Так лучше, да? – задумчиво уточнил целитель, пытаясь представить, как это выглядело со стороны. Может, стоило выгнуть поясницу посильнее? Ему ведь надо было, чтобы Хоук не только остолбенел от удивления, но и понял, для чего вообще это всё…  
Андерс повертелся ещё с пару часов, стараясь как-то выразить в статичной позе всё своё обаяние. Получалось, наверное, плохо, совсем как с рыбками чародея Суини – в банке они сновали из стороны в сторону, как живые драгоценности, но стоило вытащить их на воздух – и в пальцах оказывались только склизкие и скучные серенькие тельца. В конце концов светловолосый маг совершенно вымотался и, развалившись на сбившемся одеяле, как павший в неравном бою со временем сильван, принялся размышлять о предстоящем.  
Озадаченное хмыканье чуть не заставило его подскочить. Андерс распахнул глаза, осознав, что умудрился заснуть, и испуганно уставился на воздвигшегося в дверном проёме Хоука. Широкие плечи боевого мага перегораживали его почти полностью, оставляя лишь жалкую щелку возле косяка, и целителя вдруг захлестнула паника. Чем он вообще думал? Сам себя загнал в ловушку, выхода нет, но надо хотя бы попытаться сбежать, выбраться…  
– Н-ну и где тебя носило? – сглотнув, с отрепетированным пылким возмущением осведомился он и принялся торопливо выпутываться из показавшегося поначалу противным и колким, но на деле изумительно тёплого одеяла. – Вот так придёшь потрахаться, а тебя нет. Ты посмотри, сколько времени уже! – Каждое следующее слово давалось всё легче, под конец маг даже сумел патетически взмахнуть рукой в сторону повисшего в полуладони над горизонтом солнца. – Короче, я пошёл, у меня в лазарете полно работы, – решительно заключил он и, одним движением натянув мантию через голову, направился к двери. И чуть не полетел на пол, потому что забытые подштанники, зловредно оплетя его лодыжку, другим концом попали под вторую ногу.  
Хоук тихонько фыркнул, и Андерс даже начал надеяться, что его всё-таки выпустят, но тут его крепко и аккуратно взяли за плечо. Целитель замер, дыша часто и неровно, словно пойманная птица, а затем его лицо нежно обняли тёплые гарретовы ладони.  
– Но у меня ведь ещё будет возможность извиниться за свою преступную непредусмотрительность, правда? – совсем без злости, с лукавой улыбкой переспросил отступник, и прежде, чем ошарашенный Андерс успел ответить, его уже целовали. Ласково, уверенно и настойчиво, и от каждого бережного прикосновения по всему телу расходились волны тепла, вымывая напряжение и согревая до самой глубины, и целитель блаженно прикрыл глаза, невольно подавшись вперёд и вцепившись в крепкие плечи Гаррета. Тот гортанно мурлыкнул и углубил поцелуй, одной рукой аккуратно обняв за талию, а второй погладив по скуле, и маг, чуть слышно застонав, жалкими клочками ещё остававшегося у него разума подумал, что ну его, этот план, и что его сейчас всё-таки действительно будут трахать и он даже совсем не против…  
Тёплый ласковый язык, игриво поглаживавший его собственный, вдруг куда-то пропал, и Андерс протестующе хныкнул, а потом заморгал и растерянно уставился на Хоука. В оказавшихся совсем близко золотистых глазах второго мага плясали смешинки, он тепло улыбнулся и, ласково поцеловав целителя в кончик носа, проговорил:  
– Удачного тебе дня в лазарете, солнышко.  
А потом, зараза такая, отпустил его, скинул сапоги и, улёгшись на кровать, мгновенно заснул.  
Целитель, разинув рот, с полминуты посмотрел на него, а затем разъярённо зашипел и кинулся к Дайлену.  
– Какого демона ты рассказал ему про наш поцелуй в нос? – пинком распахнув дверь командорских покоев, гневно вопросил он. Командор приподнял голову и, сонно моргая, непонимающе посмотрел на него, и светловолосый маг, сердито посопев, уточнил: – Какого демона ты рассказал Гаррету про наш поцелуй в нос?  
– Ничего я не рассказывал, – вдохнул Амелл и, потерев глаза, одарил его тем самым взглядом, который обычно означал, что энтропийщик намерен сообщить другу, что тот идиот. – Может, ему просто тоже твой нос нравится.  
Андерс выдохнул и, сделав несколько шагов вперёд, уселся на край дайленовой кровати.  
– Я ему честно сказал, что я просто чтобы потрахаться, – на всякий случай заранее сообщил он и опасливо покосился на Дайлена. Взгляд у него ничуть не изменился, и целитель обиженно ссутулился. – А он… ну… он меня поцеловал. А потом ещё и в нос. А потом лёг и заснул!  
– И именно это расстроило тебя больше всего, – заключил Амелл и снова накрылся одеялом. – Солнце моё, я даже выразить не смогу, как мне хочется последовать его примеру. Ты хоть видел, сколько сейчас времени? Ложись и спи, твоя подушка на другом конце кровати.  
– А мне понравилось, – неохотно признался Андерс. – Целоваться с твоим кузеном, я имею в виду.  
– Трахаться с ним тоже классно, – душераздирающе зевнув, поделился Дайлен и снова засопел, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
Андерс с подозрением посмотрел на друга, гадая, правильно ли он понял услышанное. Ну потому что не могло же такого быть, чтобы Амелл…  
– Я проверял, – сонно добавил тот и, похоже, снова заснул.  
К стыду своему, шокированный обнаружившимися фактами целитель только через пару часов вспомнил о том, что задремавший у него в ногах Сэр Ланцелап так и остался в комнате Гаррета. Нет, котёнку тот ничего плохого не сделает, в этом маг был уверен, но всё равно было совестно.  
И возвращаться тоже было как-то неловко, но Андерс всё-таки собрался с духом и, на цыпочках прокравшись внутрь, обнаружил, что его питомец свернулся уютным клубочком возле самой подушки, а рука боевого мага лежала вокруг него, как будто обнимая. Целитель осторожно вынул котёнка из его нового логова и замер, но Хоук даже не пошевелился. Должно быть, и впрямь сильно устал, он ведь накануне ещё в Амарантайн ходил…  
Андерс в задумчивости прикусил губу и, поколебавшись, легонько погладил отступника по голове, а потом успокаивающе погладил замяукавшего Сэра Ланцелапа между ушек и вышел, аккуратно закрыв дверь за собой.  
В лазарете дел и впрямь оказалось полно, мальчишки с окрестных ферм натаскали ему лекарственных трав, которые срочно требовалось спасать, и до самого вечера целитель варил зелья из полученного сырья. На кой демон ему могло понадобиться снадобье от импотенции, он даже придумать не смог, но выкидывать отличного качества синюю паутинницу – растение редкое, но с весьма небогатым набором полезных свойств – было попросту жалко. Может, Хоук сумеет загнать кому-нибудь из амарантайнских торговцев…  
Возвращаться вечером к себе ему не очень хотелось. После полудня резко похолодало, и его комната наверняка успела выстыть. Выпросить у кладовщика новую порцию дров он не догадался, значит, топить камин нечем, да и вообще намного проще было завалиться к Дайлену и устроиться у него под боком… Нужно было только забрать Сэра Ланцелапа – котёнок не вынес распространившихся по лазарету сильных запахов и удрал на улицу, а потом наверняка отправился в их общее логово.  
Андерс распахнул дверь и замер. Его кровать – простенькую, с мягким шерстяным матрасом и казённым серым одеялом – покрывал огромный вязаный плед. С кошками.  
Одна из кошек подняла голову и оказалась Сэром Ланцелапом, а ещё две были просто рисунком. Целитель шагнул вперёд и нерешительно провел по полотну ладонью: цветная шерсть чуть покалывала пальцы, обещая тепло и уют, и как будто сама льнула к рукам. Изображённый на зелёном фоне здоровый чёрный кот с лукаво прищуренными глазами вылизывал ухо другому –было видно даже крохотный треугольничек розового язычка – светло-рыжему, который, валяясь на спине, пытался передними лапами поймать пролетавшую над ними синюю бабочку. По краю пледа вился узор из веток цветущих персиков, и Андерс недоверчиво улыбнулся.  
Выходит, это и правда подарок именно для него?  
Целитель аккуратно переложил котёнка в приготовленную для него корзинку с подушечкой и накинул плед на плечи. Сразу стало тепло и уютно, чёрный кот весело подмигивал ему с левого бедра, и маг счастливо прижмурился.  
У него появился самый настоящий Тайный Поклонник, и нужно было обязательно сходить похвастаться Дайлену. Вместе с пледом. Пусть завидует. И поможет угадать, кто это такой, потому что это ведь страшно интересно.

 _Гаррет Хоук_  
Кэл Хирол был заброшен уже давно. Даже если бы Сигрун не согласилась поведать им краткую историю древнего тейга – для того, чтобы сделать подобный вывод, не требовалось быть гениальным мыслителем. В коридорах гномского поселения царило запустение, по стенам от самого входа протянулись тонкие, пока едва заметные нити скверны, как будто старавшиеся избегать изредка попадавших на эти камни солнечных лучей, а чеканные очертания ликов Совершенных смазались и словно потускнели от времени.  
А ещё темноту здесь рассеивало только тусклое сияние лавы, текущей в каналах у стен тоннеля, и Гаррета мигом накрыло знакомой тяжёлой тоской. Он через силу сглотнул и стиснул зубы, мельком порадовавшись тому, что забрало шлема помешает другим увидеть его слабость. Не к лицу человеку, некогда плюнувшему в морду Архидемону – тот, правда, к тому моменту был уже дохлым, но к его убиению Хоук всё-таки тоже приложил руку – бояться каких-то глупых кишкообразных лазов…  
Отступник покосился на бредущего в хвосте процессии Андерса и слабо усмехнулся. Наблюдать за ним было одно удовольствие – на подвижном, выразительном лице малейшее изменение чувств отражалось чётко, как круги от упавшей капли на глади озера в безветренную погоду. Вот и сейчас Гаррет, не разбирая ни слова, знал, что целитель пытался вытрясти из хмурившейся Сигрун рассказ о том, как их занесло в такую глушь, и что вообще такое – этот их Легион Мёртвых. Светловолосый маг вдруг слегка сдвинул брови и, глянув на гномку с откровенным сочувствием, отвернулся, шаря взглядом по сторонам, а потом снова дёрнул её за руку и, указав на какую-то полуобрушившуюся конструкцию у стены, снова принялся приставать к легионерше с вопросами.  
Похоже, самого Андерса несчитанные тонны камня, нависавшие над их головами, нисколько не беспокоили. Хоук мельком позавидовал его способности справляться со своими трудностями – это ж надо было год отсидеть в каменном мешке, а потом с таким невозмутимым видом топать по Глубинным Тропам! – и сосредоточился на собственной задаче. Увлечённо вынюхивавший что-то Дайлен успел слишком сильно его опередить и уже приближался к зловещего вида дырам в дальней стене центрального зала.  
Норы свою внешность оправдали сполна: едва Командор приблизился к ним на половину копейного броска, как из них посыпались порождения тьмы. Вслед за обычными генлоками и гарлоками – ни одного эмиссара или вожака, вот что странно – на свет явились какие-то уродливые твари размером с собаку, напоминавшие одновременно тараканов и мертворожденных детей. Неосмотрительно подпустивший одного такого слишком близко Гаррет с трудом устоял на ногах, когда в грудь ему с мощью баллистного снаряда ударило упрятанное в хитиновый панцирь тело. Однако под его клинком природная броня чудовища треснула, как яичная скорлупа, а ещё два, попав под простенький конус огня, с истерическим визгом завертелись на месте и перевернулись, в агонии подёргивая обугленными лапками, и отступник вздохнул с облегчением. Неуязвимыми они вовсе не были, нужно было просто не позволять им приближаться к остальным…  
Хоук торопливо обернулся и едва успел сбить каменным кулаком «таракана», подбиравшегося к Андерсу с тыла, а затем дернул оказавшегося совсем рядом Дайлена на себя и, отступив на несколько шагов, накрыл площадку перед норами огненной бурей. Половину оказавшихся за границей пламени тварей перебил Натаниэль, а другую – целитель, уже ко второй схватке вспомнивший, что даже его невеликие боевые умения могут сыграть решающую роль в настоящей битве.  
– Про таких в архивах Ордена не было, – нахмурившись, пнул одно из оказавшихся практически невредимыми тел, проговорил Амелл.  
– Ну впиши его туда сам, – хмыкнул подошедший Андерс. Гаррет ощутил пробежавшую по телу щекотку диагностического заклятия, и целитель тут же развернулся к гномке, которая чуть заметно покачивалась и трясла головой.  
– Пока не могу, – как будто не заметив, что его друг уже отошёл, сказал Командор. – Мало информации. Нужно подробное описание, обстоятельства появления, способы борьбы…  
– Можем ненадолго задержаться, чтобы ты эту штуку как следует поразглядывал, – сглотнув подступившую к горлу тошноту, спокойным тоном произнёс Хоук. От одной мысли о том, что ради этого придётся задержаться под землёй на лишние полчаса, ему становилось дурно, но Дайлен ведь был прав – эта информация в будущем могла оказаться жизненно важной…  
До конца короткого – младший бросил на него понимающий взгляд и необходимый для первоначального описания нового вида осмотр провёл в минимальные сроки – привала Гаррет дотерпел с трудом. Хоу уже начал коситься на него с подозрением – да и кто бы не начал, он метался из стороны в сторону возле ведущего на другой берег подземной реки моста, словно неспособный дождаться приказа к атаке мабари. Амелл закончил с тварью и, подойдя к кузену, жестом отправил его вперёд.  
Ему повезло. Вряд ли это счёл бы везением кто-то кроме него самого – порождения тьмы лезли из каждой дыры и первым делом, разумеется, набрасывались на самую крупную мишень – но ничего другого Хоуку и не требовалось. Глубинные Тропы опять содрали с него тонкую корочку того, что можно было назвать рассудительным, воспитанным человеком, и пробудившееся в крови безумие следовало направить в нужное русло. Хоть в какое-нибудь русло.  
Должно быть, ему кто-то помогал. Иногда под ногами начинал хрустеть лёд или скользили по свежей крови обмякшие генлочьи тела, цепляясь за его обшитые драконьей костью сапоги древками стрел, и тогда Гаррет со свирепо-счастливым воплем устремлялся ещё дальше вперёд, на несколько коротких мгновений вспомнив, что у него есть союзники. Которые вполне могли взять на себя недобитков и прочую мелочь, оставив ему тех, с кем можно было сражаться по-настоящему – на пределе сил, выплескивая вместе с заплетённой в тиски заклинаний маной кипящий хаос взбесившихся мыслей.  
Но всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. Перед глазами ещё плясала переливчатая алая пелена, и Хоук нетерпеливо принюхивался, как будто надеясь разобрать в висящем в воздухе густом аромате осквернённой крови запах ещё живых врагов, но на его предплечье решительно сжалась рука маленького-своего, и отступник, несколько придя в себя, покорно последовал за ним.  
Телу нужен был отдых. Отрицать это было бессмысленно, удобная тяжесть Ткача Заклинаний уже отзывалась в мышцах правой руки надоедливой тянущей болью, а обычно казавшийся едва ощутимым вес доспеха пригибал к земле, словно вдруг стал продолжением всего того, чем были для него Глубинные Тропы. И всё равно Гаррету, оказавшемуся в небольшой безопасной пещерке – сам ведь помогал забаррикадировать дверь, чтобы ни одна тварь не пролезла! – не удавалось отделаться от мысли о том, что он попал в ловушку.  
Бездействие могло стать смертельным. Не находившее выхода безумие немедленно принялось грызть его самого, потихоньку подтачивая рассудок, и Гаррет, стащив с головы надоевший шлем, поторопился убраться подальше от остальных. Ему уже с трудом удавалось помнить, что вокруг него союзники, те самые, которых ему надо беречь и защищать, и любое движение, любой, самый безобидный жест мог стать тем камушком, который сорвёт лавину… и лучше бы ему умереть прежде, чем это случится.  
Как посреди пещерки появился маленький костерок, отступник не заметил, но ему немедленно стало легче. Можно было смотреть в огонь, постепенно погружаясь в полумедитативное состояние – терзающий душу хаос как будто растерялся, потеряв свою мишень, и у Хоука появилась робкая надежда на то, что эта авантюра всё-таки закончится благополучно. Способность рассуждать отчасти к нему вернулась, и он слабо удивился тому, как быстро его в этот раз накрыло. Всего-то шестой или седьмой час под землёй, а он уже едва в состоянии держать себя в руках, при том что в Орзаммаре, когда он впервые попал на Глубинные Тропы, первый срыв случился только на вторые или третьи сутки…  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – негромко произнесли откуда-то слева, и погрузившийся в собственные мысли Гаррет отсутствующим тоном проговорил:  
– Всё в порядке.  
Обычно этого хватало. Дайлен знал, что привлекать его внимание сейчас было бы всё равно что танцевать ремигольд в забитом нажимными ловушками логове гномки Джарвии, и не позволил бы другим рисковать сверх меры. Пострадать от ярости собственного соратника было бы донельзя глупо, а к глупости Амелл относился с нескрываемым отвращением.  
Чья-то рука неожиданно легла на его наплечник, и Хоук немедленно перехватил запястье, в последний момент вспомнив о том, что это, скорее всего, не враг. Сжать пальцы, дробя кости и давя мускулы, он, к счастью, не успел и, с облегчением выдохнув, осторожно отвел чужую ладонь в сторону.  
– Ты уверен? – после короткой паузы уточнил его собеседник, и Гаррет наконец узнал голос Андерса. Почему-то ему стало чуть спокойнее, зато отпустить все ещё лежавшую в его руке кисть целителя оказалось неимоверно трудно. Когда ещё у него будет возможность к нему прикоснуться?..  
– Да, – решительно кивнул отступник, всё-таки совладав с не вовремя проснувшимся инстинктом. Сцепил пальцы в замок, сдерживая желание снова потянуться к пока-не-своему сокровищу, и, поколебавшись, стыдливо предупредил: – Если я всё-таки сорвусь, постарайся побыстрее оказаться у меня за спиной. Я… первое время ещё узнаю своих.  
Дайлена он узнавал. И – почти наверняка – узнал бы и Андерса… но рисковать не хотелось. Он никогда бы себе не простил, если бы хоть чем-то навредил своему солнечному магу.  
Андерс пропустил его совет мимо ушей. Наоборот, решил, что должен что-то исправить – наверное, у целителей тоже были свои неодолимые рефлексы. Жалко, ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы тот беспокоился за него самого, а не просто терзался видом необихоженного пациента в пределах досягаемости…  
– А мне тоже страшно, – заговорщицким шёпотом сообщил Андерс, и Хоук, нахмурившись, поднял голову. Трусом дайленов друг детства отнюдь не был, и у его страха наверняка имелась причина…  
Которую можно было уничтожить, радостно подсказало что-то обитавшее глубоко внутри него.  
Андерс, как будто услышав, чуть заметно усмехнулся и бережно погладил его по щеке. Гаррет недоверчиво моргнул и, с трудом совладав с желанием снова схватить его за руку и потереться щекой о ласковую ладонь, блаженно прикрыл глаза. Нельзя. Нельзя торопиться, требовать… в конце концов, посягнуть на свободу, ради которой целитель так много отдал, было бы попросту нечестно.  
Кажется, он даже попытался объяснить своему солнцу, почему он сейчас сам себе напоминает арбалет с перетянутой до предела тетивой. Андерс смотрел на него тепло и участливо, без обычной своей потайной усмешки и брони напускного легкомыслия, и Хоуку отчаянно хотелось…  
– Снимай перчатки, – с несвойственной ему властностью велел целитель, и сбившийся на середине мысли отступник в растерянности уставился на него.  
– Снимай перчатки, – уверенно повторил Андерс и, сжалившись, пояснил: – Лучше бы, конечно, весь доспех, он у тебя тоже та ещё хреновина, но мне почему-то кажется, что это будет не слишком благоразумно… в данных условиях.  
Гаррет помедлил, пытаясь отделаться от действительно неуместных в сложившейся ситуации образов, возникших в голове после слов второго мага, и всё-таки подчинился. Обмануть терпеливое ожидание в тёмно-янтарных глазах целителя казалось чем-то сродни преступлению.  
– Вот и умница, – пробормотал тот и, осторожно взяв его за руки, большими пальцами принялся вырисовывать круги в центре его ладоней. Хоук мгновенно разомлел, чуть не заурчав от источаемого его руками живого, ласкового тепла, и невольно фыркнул, когда Андерс снова забормотал что-то успокаивающее, словно разговаривая с ребёнком или встревоженным зверем. Кисти целителя по сравнению с его собственными казались изящными и почти хрупкими – словно тугой долийский лук рядом с тяжёлым кунарийским мечом – но длинные крепкие пальцы проминали сведенные судорогой мелкие мышцы его рук с неожиданной силой, точно соразмеряя прилагаемое давление с нужным результатом.  
Андерс поднял взгляд и коротко улыбнулся, а потом опустил одну из его кистей себе на колено, а вторую обхватил обеими ладонями и снова сосредоточенно уставился на неё, аккуратно и настойчиво растирая кончики пальцев. Гаррет шумно вздохнул и наконец сумел и впрямь расслабиться – бешеному хищнику внутри тоже нравилось внимание целителя, ему уже почти не хотелось убивать. Целитель ласково провёл раскрытой ладонью по его собственной и легонечко погладил её кончиками пальцев, заставив отступника блаженно прижмуриться. Теплая волна удовольствия прошла, казалось, по всему телу, и Хоук чуть не замурлыкал.  
– А ещё тебе надо бы поспать, – сообщил Андерс, и Гаррет с сомнением глянул на него. Раньше не помогало, наоборот – на Глубинных Тропах возле Орзаммара ему всё время снились кошмары, и просыпался он ещё более вымотанным, чем перед привалом. Но целитель, похоже, знал какой-то секрет и, уверенно кивнув, пообещал: – А я посижу рядом и присмотрю за тобой.  
Хоук хмыкнул себе под нос и согласился; его вещевой мешок оказался хреновой подушкой, но всё-таки он был мягче, чем валявшиеся вокруг камни, а когда Андерс подвинулся и, расправив складки мантии, привалился спиной к его животу, стало совсем хорошо. Гаррет незаметно подвинулся, стараясь со всех сторон закрыть мага собой, и прикрыл глаза, украдкой наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц.  
Наверное, он и правда умудрился задремать, потому что движение застало его врасплох. Хоук напрягся, готовясь вскочить и атаковать неожиданную угрозу, но уже через секунду осознал, что это только Андерс – сладко посапывавший целитель потихоньку сползал вдоль его бока и чуть было не свалился на пол. Отступник неслышно усмехнулся и, осторожно придержав его за пояс мантии, бережно уложил рядом с собой, подложив руку под светловолосую голову. Маг пробормотал что-то во сне и, ухватившись за его палец, подвинул «подушку» поближе, и Гаррет с трудом совладал с желанием обнять его второй рукой и покрепче прижать к себе.  
Волосы Андерса пропахли травами и мягким котёночьим мехом, и из-под этих ароматов пробивалась тонкая нотка его собственного запаха – с солоноватым привкусом здорового мужского тела и чем-то неопределимым, безымянным, которое было им самим.  
Хоук вздохнул, взъерошив дыханием выбившиеся из небрежного хвостика волоски, и заставил себя закрыть глаза.  
После этого помнить о том, что рядом с ним есть те, кого нужно беречь, почему-то стало намного проще. Помнить – но не действовать в соответствии с этим.  
Тяжёлый камень над головой превращал все его благие намерения в пыль. Тягучий душащий страх легко – поразительно легко, как он понимал в минуты относительной ясности – перерождался в кипящую ярость, и ему с невыразимым трудом удавалось удержать в голове хотя бы то, что нужно не просто убивать лезущих на него тварей – а убивать их прежде, чем они доберутся до шедших за его спиной своих.  
Присутствия своих Гаррет уже почти не осознавал, только иногда лёгкая щекотка диагностического заклинания, охватывавшего его тело, воскрешала в разуме тёмный янтарь глаз и солнечный отблеск на светлых волосах.  
Привалы казались отступнику пыткой, но при этом приносили странное, почти мучительное облегчение. Когда ему становилось некого убивать, рядом с ним появлялся Дайлен, младший, и встревоженно поглядывавший на него целитель, который гладил его по волосам и разговаривал с ним, мягко и ласково. На Андерса можно было смотреть, подставляться его осторожным, почти робким прикосновениям, и через какое-то время Хоук снова приходил в себя.  
Опять становилось страшно и муторно, но он старался этого не показывать. Чем больше дано, тем больше и спросится, и Гаррет отлично сознавал, что человек, которому Создатель – или судьба, если верить вредной старухе Флемет – даровал такое могущество, не может позволить себе глупых мелких слабостей. Вот склонность впадать в боевое безумие была недостатком вполне простительным и даже в некотором роде уважаемым… а распространяться о причине её возникновения не стоило.  
Дремавший рядом с ним Андерс вздрогнул во сне и свернулся плотным комочком, и Хоук бережно погладил его по щеке, надеясь успокоить. Целитель дёрнулся, рванулся прочь, распахивая глаза, и с испугом уставился на него, но затем, узнав, медленно расслабился и снова придвинулся ближе.  
– Извини, что напугал, – виновато проговорил отступник. Кошмары Стражей были тем ещё подарочком. Дайлена он непременно обнял бы, погладил по волосам, мурлыча какую-нибудь песенку – но независимый, словно кошка, Андерс такое вряд ли оценил бы.  
Оказалось, кошмары целителя на этот раз ничего общего с осквернёнными тварями не имели, и Гаррет невольно вспомнил собственное детство. Как в глазах отца, всегда уверенного и насмешливо-добродушного, при виде храмовников мелькало что-то дикое и опасное, на грани страха и ненависти, как он сам часами отсиживался в большом ящике с дырочками для воздуха, чтобы не выдать себя ненароком в присутствии исконного врага, как потом, подхватив близнецов, убегал далеко в лес и до вечера развлекал их сказками, стараясь не выдать того, как страшила его неизвестность – удалось ли отцу всё-таки уболтать приписанного к местной церкви рыцаря, или по возвращении он найдёт только опустевший дом и избитую, рыдающую мать…  
– Теперь я их боюсь по-другому, – чуть вздернув губу в намеке на звериный оскал, проурчал Хоук. Этому страху не требовалось времени, чтобы превратиться в пылающее безумие – довольно было одного вида знакомой форменной кирасы.  
Андерс подался вперёд, как будто гарретова ярость манила его, словно свеча мотылька, но затем отвёл взгляд и неловко улыбнулся:  
– Пора, наверное, их будить…  
Отступник кивнул и, поднявшись на ноги, направился к дремавшей по другую сторону костра гномке. Совладать со вдруг сбившимся дыханием никак не удавалось, от воспоминания о широко распахнутых глазах светловолосого мага внутри вспыхивал и скручивался тугой судорогой ноющий сладострастный жар, и дико хотелось развернуться обратно, прижать его к себе и требовательно впиться в губы…  
Прижимать кого-то к нагрудной пластине доспеха из драконьей кости – на редкость негуманная идея. Травматично.  
А его солнышко нужно беречь, жизнь и так обращалась с ним неласково.  
Пресловутое гнездо, разумеется, находилось на самом нижнем уровне тейга Кэл Хирол. К тому моменту, когда навстречу им выступил охранявший его гарлок-эмиссар и, поприветствовав незваных гостей неразборчивым воплем, натравил на них лавового голема, Хоук уже начал всерьёз опасаться того, что на этот раз его безумие его всё-таки сожрёт. От облегчения он как следует обложил удачно подвернувшегося голема по матушке и, оставив эмиссара Дайлену, принялся за уничтожение каменного конструкта.  
Треклятые матки, как оказалось, были куда ближе, чем думал отступник. Сквозь решетчатый пол проникали длинные мясистые щупальца, хлеставшие вокруг в поисках добычи. Гаррет отрубил парочку, ещё одно удачно сунулось под ногу голему, а затем необъяснимая тревога заставила боевого мага обернуться. Длинные хватательные конечности маток для его Андерса тоже оказались сюрпризом: от одной он с изумлённым вскриком увернулся, но не заметил, что у него за спиной уже поднялась другая, готовая к удару…  
Огонь всегда слушался Хоука легче всего: он всего лишь машинально выбросил руку вперёд, словно намереваясь вцепиться в треклятое щупальце, и с ладоней сорвался раскалённый до белизны язык пламени, в мгновение ока превративший кусок водянистой плоти матки в угли. Целитель ошарашенно заморгал и, глянув на них, отступил подальше от решёток, и отступник вновь атаковал голема.  
Треклятая каменюка успела ему порядком надоесть.  
Охранники гнезда оказались не самой большой проблемой. Эмиссара отряд Дайлена в конце концов убил, а ошарашенно замершего на мгновение голема Гаррет добил всего секунду спустя, но в глубокой яме внизу шевелилось не меньше десятка маток, и боевой маг нервно сглотнул.  
Он едва сумел справиться с тварью в прошлый раз. Без проклятий Дайлена и взявшего на себя щупальца Огрена он бы и вовсе не сумел ничего сделать, одно-единственное ледовое заклятие высосало из него всю энергию. С тех пор он стал намного сильнее, и всё же… Ну убьёт он не одну, а двух. Может быть, трёх, если хватит маны. И после этого остальные семь его разорвут – если, конечно, не достанут раньше, ему ведь нужно будет подобраться вплотную, чтобы нарушить целостность оболочки и поместить ядро заклятия внутрь.  
– Ясное дело, – хмуро проговорил Хоук в ответ на задумчивое «убить» Амелла. Глубоко вздохнул и, покрепче сжав рукоять меча, окинул взглядом края ямы. Должен был быть какой-то подъемник…  
К счастью, Командор сумел придумать другой способ. Гаррет на мгновение удивился тому, что порождения тьмы – странно сообразительные для их породы – поместили над гнездом конструкцию, как будто специально предназначенную для его уничтожения, но задумываться над этим всерьёз не стал. Пронизывавшие каменную глыбу жилы лириума мгновенно вспыхнули, и обломок скалы прокатился по телам визжащих маток, словно утюг по ткани. Выжила лишь одна, жалкое обожжённое создание, и Хоук прицельно вогнал ей в раненый бок файербол.  
– Чисто, – устало сказал Дайлен и, рукавом мантии размазав грязь по лицу, махнул в сторону выхода.  
Судьба как будто над ними смилостивилась: вопреки опасениям Командора, недобитые порождения тьмы из всех щелей не полезли. Собственно говоря, на обратном пути их вообще никто не побеспокоил, даже гномские призраки не показывались на глаза. Андерс, выбравшись на волю, снова принялся шутить и приставать ко всем с дурацкими вопросами, и Гаррет, которому на поверхности сразу стало намного легче, с трудом сдерживал улыбку.  
Впрочем, бодрость целителя оказалась обманчива – тот ещё сумел красивым жестом избавить Натаниэля от следов, оставленных гномкой, которая, как и многие из её сородичей, сильно испугалась отсутствия над головой каменного свода, но затем покачнулся и, неловко усмехнувшись, пробормотал:  
– Извините, устал. Я спать пойду, да?  
Дайлен только вздохнул и покачал головой:  
– Ну куда ты в таком состоянии пойдёшь… – Он поднял взгляд и вопросительно посмотрел на старшего кузена: – Мыть будем или так положим?  
Гаррет отрицательно дёрнул подбородком и извиняющимся тоном проговорил:  
– До купален далеко, мне бы самому хоть куда дойти…  
– Значит, понесём ко мне, – решительно заключил Командор и, закинув руку сонного приятеля на плечо, ткнул рукой вперёд: – Пошли.  
Хоук подхватил Андерса за талию, взяв на себя большую часть его веса, и двинулся в указанном направлении, стараясь соразмерять свой шаг с амелловым. До покоев эрла они добрались быстро и умудрились не уронить дремотно посапывавшего целителя даже когда переносили его через порог.  
– Мантию с него сними, а то госпожа Мариан меня убьёт, если мы всю эту грязюку – и на простыни, – скомандовал Амелл и опустился на колени, осторожно стаскивая со светловолосого мага сапоги. На мгновение Гаррету показалось, что это какой-то заговор, но он тут же выбросил глупую мысль из головы. После полутора суток почти непрерывных боев в подземельях и не такое примерещится.  
Без мантии Андерс оказался совсем худым. Поджарым, словно кот-подросток. Хоук украдкой погладил через рубашку его тёплую спину и, с трудом заставив себя оторваться от уютно сопевшего куда-то ему в плечо целителя, аккуратно уложил его под одеяло.  
Как он умудрился выбраться из собственного доспеха, отступник потом сам понять не мог. Ну а то, что после этого подвига он никуда не пошёл, а рухнул на кровать рядом с почти мгновенно отрубившимся Дайленом, было уже совсем неудивительно.  
Следующие несколько дней были заполнены рутинными делами. Хорошо хоть сенешаль Вэрел дал им с кузеном как следует выспаться – впрочем, лишь для того, чтобы затем выпить только-только восстановившиеся силы до донышка поучениями о том, как должно вести себя владетельному эрлу и его сенешалю. Гаррет даже готов был согласиться с тем, что пропадать на двое суток без предупреждения было крайне невежливо, что ничуть не отменяло того факта, что иначе они поступить не могли. Дайлен в конце концов проснулся окончательно и, вспомнив о том, что он не только сопливый неопытный юнец, но ещё и Командор Серых Стражей, строго и вежливо напомнил Вэрелу, кто в Башне Бдения главный.  
Хоука это, впрочем, не спасло. Официальной должности в Ордене у него не было, а в иерархии эрлинга он пока стоял ниже сенешаля. Да и вообще ему следовало отнестись с почтением к вэреловым сединам и наконец вернуться к перениманию его науки. Возразить ему было нечего, и в следующие несколько дней он дневал и ночевал в обнимку с древними, чуть ли не времён третьего Мора томами, лишь изредка выбираясь на рунную площадку размяться. Из окна лазарета за ним наблюдал Сэр Ланцелап, и однажды после тренировки Гаррет даже заглянул внутрь и подарил им с Андерсом кошачий ошейник с серебряным бубенчиком.  
На пятый или шестой день – отступник уже потерял счёт времени – сенешаль Вэрел наконец удовлетворился тем, как он усвоил очередную порцию управленческих премудростей, и сообщил, что нужно обсудить некие документы с хозяйкой порта Амарантайн. Дело должно было оказаться несложным даже несмотря на сволочную натуру банна Эсмерель, так что его вполне можно было доверить не обладающему большим опытом человеку. Впрочем, в случае возникновения каких-либо неожиданностей сенешаль строго-настрого велел ему отделаться какими-нибудь неопределёнными фразами и вернуться к нему за советом.  
Шагая по ведущей в город дороге, Гаррет думал о том, что мама непременно его убьёт за то, что так долго не приходил в гости, и никак не мог заставить себя опечалиться по поводу своей грядущей кончины.  
Банн Эсмерель, к которой он отправился сразу после прихода в Амарантайн, и впрямь оказалась редкой стервой. Договориться с ней удалось с трудом – любезного обхождения благородная дама не понимала и, похоже, считала себя центром мироздания и полномочной правопреемницей Создателя, ничуть не меньше. На протяжении беседы Хоук как минимум трижды испытал острое желание убить её каким-нибудь особо мучительным способом и сам удивился своему невозможному самообладанию, обнаружив, что вышел на улицу без крови на руках.  
После такого определённо требовалось выпить, и отступник направился в «Корону и льва». Помимо пива там был ещё и один из его осведомителей, у которого за пару кружек можно было купить десяток-другой интересных слухов. Например, о том, не завелись ли в припортовых складах новые контрабандисты, которых требовалось призвать к порядку.  
Поначалу всё даже шло по плану. Пиво в таверне было хорошим, наливать младшему сенешалю эрлинга разбавленное трактирщик опасался, а пьяненький информатор заверил его, что на крыше церкви по ночам пляшут голые ведьмы, а вот на двери одного из дальних складов нынче опять приметили красную волчью голову. Глаз болтуна при этом сверкнул совсем трезво и как-то зловеще, и Гаррет молча кивнул и подвинул ему недопитую кружку. На слова пройдохи можно было положиться.  
Он уже собирался уходить, когда к нему подошёл нервно вытиравший руки краем передника трактирщик и, помявшись, заискивающим тоном поинтересовался, когда их сослуживец заплатит за комнату, которую держит за собой уже третью неделю. Ну или хотя бы явится и заберёт свои вещи, если он перебрался в Башню Бдения.  
Недоумевающий Хоук после нескольких наводящих вопросов выяснил, что в «Короне и Льве» незадолго до их приезда поселился Серый Страж по имени Кристоф, у которого были какие-то дела в эрлинге. Заплатил орлеец за полтора месяца вперёд, но с тех пор прошло уже больше двух, а Кристоф мало того что не доплачивал, так ещё и ушёл куда-то пару недель назад да так и не вернулся. Выкинуть его вещи из комнаты трактирщик пока не решался – Мор ещё был свеж в народной памяти, и ссориться с Орденом и тем более с новым эрлом пожилой толстяк не хотел.  
Задирать цену он тоже не рискнул, и Гаррет, бросив ему золотой, получил ключ от комнаты Кристофа. Личных вещей у Стража оказалось немного, единственным примечательным предметом оказалась висевшая на стене карта эрлинга Амарантайн с несколькими десятками пометок. Большинство аккуратных алых стрелочек указывали на Чёрные Болота, и отступник задумчиво нахмурился. Если Кристоф отправился туда и сгинул… Впрочем, разобраться во всём этом они должны были в любом случае. А уж хоронить дурного орлейца или устраивать ему выговор за то, что взялся действовать, не уведомив о своих планах ферелденского Командора – это уж как получится.  
Карту Хоук в итоге прихватил с собой, чтобы потом показать Дайлену, и отправился к родным.  
Мама, как он и предполагал, была крайне недовольна тем, что он так редко заходит в гости. Отец, впрочем, попытался поумерить её гнев, но не особенно преуспел; мама, высказавшись, успокоилась сама и, напоив его чаем, вручила свёрток с готовым пледом. Гаррет мигом простил ей угрозу явиться в Башню Бдения и проверить, как там живут её мальчики без женского присмотра, и, торопливо чмокнув Бетани в щёчку и помахав рукой маячившему под забором Натаниэлю с букетом ромашек и нарочито виноватым выражением на лице, отправился обратно.  
Выслушавший отчёт о его беседе с Эсмерель сенешаль Вэрел пожевал губами и, поразмыслив, вручил Хоуку ещё пять – или даже шесть – томов с описанием различных юридических казусов. Ему нужно было отыскать в них прецеденты, напоминающие сложившуюся в данный момент ситуацию, и решить, насколько принятые в те времена решения подходят к этому случаю. Гаррет смиренно вздохнул и, сунув свёрток с пледом в сейф с документами, принялся за дело.  
Через полчаса после рассвета отступник понял, что и дальше таращиться в закорючки давно почивших писцов бессмысленно – буквы плясали перед глазами, словно упившиеся андерсовой полынной настойки червяки, а в голове путались имена истлевших ещё до его рождения баннов и эрлов. Оценить тонкости юридической науки он был уже явно не в состоянии и, скорбно вздохнув, захлопнул пропахший пылью фолиант. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что ему хватит силы воли после пары-тройки часов сна вернуться в этот кошмар.  
Гаррет, зевая на ходу, распахнул дверь своей комнаты и оцепенел. Его постель, предмет его вожделений последних четырех или пяти часов, была уже занята.  
Андерс, растрёпанный и до невозможности уютный, спал у него на кровати, замотавшись в одеяло, как гусеница, и из-под посеревшей от частых стирок шерстяной ткани торчала длинная голая нога. Вторая скрывалась где-то в толще его кокона, и Хоук, заметив его висевшие поверх болтавшейся на стуле мантии подштанники, озадаченно хмыкнул.  
Это что же, его соблазнять пришли?  
Целитель вздрогнул и, подорвавшись с места, растерянно уставился на него, и отступник невольно улыбнулся. Он уже открыл рот, собираясь поинтересоваться, не замерз ли Андерс без него, но тот заговорил первым:  
– Н-ну и где тебя носило? – Гаррет опешил. Светловолосый маг, напротив, как будто взял себя в руки и продолжил с ещё большим пылом: – Вот так придёшь потрахаться, а тебя нет. Ты посмотри, сколько времени уже! – Он махнул рукой в сторону окна, из которого падали лучи по-утреннему неяркого солнца, и выронил одеяло. Хоук, с некоторым трудом выловив в экспрессивной речи гостя слово «потрахаться», воспользовался возможностью и с интересом уставился на него, лаская взглядом подтянутый живот, торс со всё ещё отчётливо проступавшими под кожей рёбрами и крепкие плечи. Сегодня ему уже ничего не обломится, это он почему-то понял сразу и даже не сумел об этом пожалеть. Жалеть – всей душой, всем сердцем и телом, яростно коря себя за упущенный шанс – он станет завтра, когда в голову ему наконец сможет уместиться хоть что-то кроме желания наконец заснуть.  
– Я пошёл, в лазарете у меня полно работы, – твёрдо закончил Андерс и, с отработанной многими годами повторения ловкостью натянув мантию на голое тело, двинулся к двери. Уже на втором шаге он споткнулся, запутавшись в собственных подштанниках, и Хоук, чуть слышно фыркнув, усмехнулся пришедшей ему в голову мысли.  
Решил поиграть, солнышко? Но я ведь тоже могу.  
Гордо вздернувший голову целитель уже почти прошёл мимо него, когда отступник перехватил его за плечо и аккуратно развернул к себе. Светловолосый маг замер и бросил на него какой-то затравленный взгляд, и Гаррет, бережно обхватив его лицо ладонями, весело, чуть лукаво улыбнулся:  
– Но у меня ведь ещё будет возможность извиниться за свою преступную непредусмотрительность, правда?  
Андерс, явно не ожидавший того, что боевой маг так легко признает свою «вину», ошалело заморгал, и Хоук, не дав ему возможности опомниться, наклонился к его губам. Ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы поцелуй так и остался осторожным, дразнящим, неисполненным обещанием – от первого же прикосновения по жилам побежало пламя, а потом целитель и сам обнял его за плечи, подался навстречу, доверчиво разомкнув губы. Гаррет рвано вздохнул и, собравшись с духом, принял приглашение. Крепко и бережно обнял его за талию, притянув ещё немного ближе, а другой ладонью погладил по скуле, легким касанием развернув светловолосую голову так, чтобы можно было как следует обласкать жаркий рот с игривым, подвижным язычком…  
Андерс гортанно застонал, и отступник вдруг опомнился. Ещё можно было продолжить то, что он начал, подхватить своё солнце на руки, поцелуями заставить забыть обо всём, о лазарете и о задуманной им шалости – но не окажется ли тогда, что и достанется ему не больше чем «потрахаться»?  
Оторваться от тёплых губ его сокровища оказалось труднее, чем убить Архидемона. Гаррет посмотрел в затуманенные, с медленно прораставшей сквозь блаженную дымку растерянностью глаза целителя и, не выдержав, нежно поцеловал кончик длинного носа:  
– Удачного тебе дня в лазарете, солнышко.  
Андерс недоуменно моргнул, и Хоук, старательно не глядя на его влажно поблескивавшие губы, отпустил его и развернулся к кровати, робко понадеявшись, что второй маг не успел заметить выдававшей всю меру его неравнодушия детали.  
Играть так играть, отступник в последний момент вспомнил, что нужно снять хотя бы сапоги и с усталым вздохом упал на кровать. Притвориться, что он заснул в ту же минуту, как его голова коснулась подушки, оказалось предсказуемо просто. Целитель поверил, ещё с пару ударов сердца оторопело смотрел ему вслед, пронзая почти физически ощутимым взглядом спину, а потом удалился, на прощание грохнув дверью.  
Гаррет хмыкнул и перевернулся набок: лежать на животе оказалось ожидаемо неудобно, но выдать себя перед Андерсом он не мог. По-хорошему, стоило бы встать снова и снять хотя бы условно-парадный камзол, но сил подняться у него уже не оказалось. Разговор с Эсмерель и общение с полудюжиной унылых фолиантов измотали его сильнее многодневных боёв.  
– Мрр? – меланхолично спросили у него, и Хоук повернул голову влево. Сэр Ланцелап задумчиво обнюхал его босые пятки, а затем неспешно прошествовал вдоль его ноги и, на несколько мгновений задержавшись возле ладони, улёгся рядом с подушкой.  
– Здравствуй, кис, – устало усмехнулся отступник. – Ты, значит, был его сообщником? Не дергай на меня усами, я на тебя не сержусь. – Он потянулся и осторожно обвил тёплое кошачье тельце рукой, как будто обнимая. Котёнок глубоко вздохнул и, привалившись круглым бочком к его плечу, прикрыл глаза. Гаррет тихонько хмыкнул и последовал его примеру.  
На следующий день юридические трактаты подстерегли его снова. Дайлену приходилось не легче: Хоук улучил момент и рассказал ему про жившего в амарантайнском трактире Стража, но Командор только страдальчески нахмурился и сказал, что тот либо уже помер, либо может выбраться и сам, а вот сволочные банны, решившие проверить на прочность правосудие нового эрла, требуют его внимания немедленно. Гаррет сочувственно хмыкнул и вернулся к своему занятию – дела столь важные, как суд сюзерена, сенешаль Вэрел ему пока не доверял.  
Впрочем, у него и своих было предостаточно. На дорогах стало спокойнее, и торговля несколько оживилась, даже в самой Башне Бдения возле кузницы Вэйда устроилась какая-то купчиха с лотком всяких бытовых мелочей, однако денег в казне по-прежнему было до ужаса мало. Амарантайнский констебль продолжал жаловаться на вконец обнаглевших контрабандистов, и Хоук решил, что с этим пора что-то делать.  
Сеть его осведомителей – жалкое подобие той великолепной паутины, которая, по словам Зеврана, принадлежала Антиванским Воронам – оказалась неожиданно полезна; уже вечером второго дня господин младший сенешаль пинком снёс с петель дверь одного из секретных складов банды Ржавого Волка и спокойным деловым тоном проговорил:  
– От имени Дайлена Амелла, эрла Амарантайна и Командора Серых Стражей в Ферелдене, предлагаю вам договор. С завтрашнего дня вы начинаете работать на нас, предоставляете долю в прибыли и не чините препятствий другим торговцам, желающим торговать… что это у вас там в ящиках? – Контрабандисты таращились на него в немом изумлении, и боевой маг заглянул в стоявший на столе короб сам: – Персики? Что за… Ладно, неважно. И каждую неделю доставляете ящик персиков в Башню Бдения.  
– Ты, парниша, совсем не знаешь, что такое правильное деловое предложение, – смачно харкнул на пол опомнившийся быстрее других главарь. Для того, чтобы быть самим Ржавым Волком он был слишком молод и недостаточно ржав, и Хоук с невольной тоской подумал о том, что придётся возиться с этой швалью и дальше. Не мог же он допустить, чтобы на его территории шлялся ещё один считающий себя здешним хозяином ублюдок. – Эрл твой – королевина ширмочка, чтоб можно было потом Амарантайн к рукам прибрать, а власти у него тут – пшик и полпшика. Так что вали отсюда, пока цел… – Бандит сделал вид, что задумался, а потом щербато ухмыльнулся: – Ой, дружочек, звиняй, совсем забыл. Ты нам дорожку перешёл, так что целым всяко не уйдёшь. Бей его, ребята!  
– Я ещё раз предлагаю вам сдаться и перейти под руку эрла, – терпеливо повторил Гаррет, обвел пронзительным взглядом лица наступавших на него контрабандистов и пожал плечами: – Ну нет так нет.  
Сравнения с даже самой завалящей стаей порождений тьмы амарантайнские преступники не выдерживали. Никакой защитой от магии они не озаботились, броня у многих разваливалась чуть не на ходу, да и бойцы из них были далеко не лучшие. Склад в итоге остался почти невредим, и Хоук, с сожалением вздохнув об упущенной выгоде, свистнул проведшему его по здешним закоулкам мальчишке и послал его за констеблем Айданом. Вдвоём они сумели организовать немедленную доставку добычи в Башню Бдения, и отступник направился к крепости. Искать остальную часть банды, скорее всего, было бы уже бесполезно.  
В окне лазарета горел свет и виднелся силуэт склонившегося над каким-то ковшиком Андерса, и с Гаррета мигом слетела накрывшая его по дороге сонливость. По коридорам он пронёсся со скоростью урагана и, выхватив из сейфа заветный свёрток, кинулся к комнате целителя. Запираться тот так и не научился, и отступник, чмокнув дремавшего на подушке Сэра Ланцелапа в тёплый носик, расстелил плед на кровати.  
– Ну, мама! – увидев, что изображено на полотне, в сердцах выдохнул Хоук. Это ведь должен был быть нейтральный, безо всяких намёков, подарок, а тут!..  
Но отступать было поздно, он аккуратно расправил складки и вышел, впервые в своей жизни искренне помолившись Создателю – о том, чтобы Андерс не счёл, что его пытаются к чему-то принудить. Как его солнышко реагировало на попытки навязать ему чужую волю, ему было отлично известно.  
Однако врываться к нему в комнату с гневным воплем никто не спешил, и через пару дней Гаррет успокоился окончательно. Похоже, мамин намёк мог понять лишь тот, кому сложившаяся ситуация уже была известна, так что тревожился он зря.  
Как выяснилось, с этим выводом он сильно поторопился: через пару дней после этого его родители наконец навестили Башню Бдения, и первым делом Леандра отправилась знакомиться с лучшим другом своего племянника.

 _Дайлен Амелл_  
Кэл Хирол оказался той ещё шкатулкой с секретами.  
Как будто кто-то и впрямь специально набил заброшенный тейг всем, что Дайлен был бы только рад никогда больше не видеть: телами погибших гномов из Легиона Мёртвых, которых невесть каким ветром занесло в далёкие от Орзаммара края; порождениями тьмы неизвестного Стражам вида – двух видов, если быть точным, но второй, вообще говоря, казался скорее следующей ступенью развития первого; гномьими призраками, которых Сигрун упрямо именовала Воспоминанием Камня и от которых Амелл никак не мог перестать ждать подвоха; гнездом, в котором обнаружился почти полный десяток маток, принадлежавших, если он не ошибся, к разным породам… И всё это практически под носом у жителей эрлинга – спуск в ущелье был оборудован на совесть, как будто им пользовались чуть ли не каждый день.  
Да и говорящие порождения тьмы были отнюдь не рядовым явлением – а ему довелось наблюдать целую свару между ними. И никак не получалось выкинуть из головы зловещие, звучавшие, словно титулы, слова – «отец» и «матушка».  
С Кэл Хиролом вообще творилось что-то неладное. Командор никак не мог уловить, в чём же дело, и поначалу даже думал, что ему попросту мерещится. Но обычно спокойно выдерживавший в подземельях около суток Хоук сорвался всего через несколько часов, и Дайлену пришлось признать, что это вовсе не его домыслы.  
Его подмывало согласиться с предложением Андерса, вернуться в Башню Бдения за подкреплением и только после этого углубляться в лабиринты Глубинных Троп, но откладывать рейд Командор не рискнул. Если сведения Легиона Мёртвых были верны, промедление могло обернуться настоящим бедствием.  
Чем глубже уходил отряд, тем меньше сомнений у него оставалось. Организованной армии они так и не нашли – Амелл робко понадеялся, что собрать из тварей полноценную боевую структуру был способен только Архидемон – но порождений тьмы в тейге оказалось столько, что ему становилось дурно от одной лишь мысли о том, что всё это скрывалось в жалкой полулиге под поверхностью. Неудивительно, что крестьяне до сих пор боялись налётов чудовищ…  
Дайлена начинали одолевать мрачные мысли. За их спинами оставались груды трупов, но поверить в то, что им удалось очистить Кэл Хирол полностью, было бы до крайности опрометчиво. Порождения тьмы иногда напоминали чародею тараканов – сколько ни трави их магией или ядом, всегда упустишь хоть одну тварь, хоть одну кладку, и всё придётся начинать с начала.  
Девять маток, не считая не успевших развиться до конца. Девять! И неизвестно, сколько ещё скрывалось за перекрывшими дальние коридоры завалами, лезть за которые они уже не рискнули.  
Командор тряхнул головой и пробормотал неуловимо напоминавшую молитву фразу на антиванском, закончив кратким и примерно равнозначным ей по смыслу «Блять».  
Каким он был идиотом, решив, что Мор был самой крупной неприятностью в его жизни.  
Амелла утешало лишь то, что на этот раз у него собрался действительно хороший отряд. На Гаррета всегда можно было положиться – сумасшедший или нет, но даже в самые тёмные минуты своего бешенства он умудрялся помнить о том, что следовало сделать. Натаниэль явно перестал считать своего Командора воплощением чистого зла и помесью малефикара с блудным сыном Архидемона и оказался надёжным, рассудительным бойцом. Дайлен поначалу беспокоился за Андерса, но проведённый в карцере год тот, казалось, отбросил прочь с той же легкостью, что и другие свои неприятности; Глубинные Тропы, само собой, целителю всё равно не нравились, но держался он на редкость уверенно и даже умудрился найти какой-то способ удержать Гаррета по эту сторону безумия.  
Даже встреченная всего лишь днём раньше Сигрун уже казалась Командору неотъемлемой частью его жизни.  
А вот из него самого командир получился не ахти. Нет, могло быть куда хуже – в конце концов, его отряд вернулся с Глубинных Троп в полном составе и даже без серьёзных ран… Но Дайлен всё равно не мог перестать думать о том, что рейд можно было организовать намного лучше.  
К примеру, провести вначале разведку; последовать на редкость здравому совету Андерса и вернуться в Башню Бдения за подкреплением; или хотя бы не гнать так, будто за ними по пятам следовал очередной Архидемон или разгневанный Создатель самолично. Может, тогда Натаниэль не спотыкался бы о низкие, выступавшие над полом едва ли на палец, пороги, а Андерс не заснул бы на середине фразы, напрочь забыв о том факте, что «большой сильный» Хоук пробуждает в нём глупую паранойю. Подсознание целителя оказалось куда мудрее его разума – спящий Андерс ухватился за отступника с воистину кошачьей цепкостью, как будто понимая, что тот не представлял для него никакой угрозы.  
Дайлен потёр глаза, пытаясь сморгнуть внезапно накатившую сонливость, и мысленно ухмыльнулся. Как только он оказался в безопасном месте, ему в голову начали приходить весьма коварные мысли.  
Ну неужели эти двое и в самом деле думали, что он так и будет бездеятельно наблюдать за ними, как антиванская сеньорита с балкончика?  
– Пошли, – скомандовал Амелл, попытавшись взвалить приятеля на плечо. Андерс, даром что тощий и жилистый, был длинным и удивительно увесистым, и он ощутил малодушное облегчение, когда Гаррет подхватил целителя с другой стороны, взяв на себя большую часть его веса.  
Жалко, что затея с купанием не выгорела. Вот было бы забавно, наверное… Дайлен подозревал, что сам он во времена ухаживания за Зевраном выглядел ещё большим идиотом – ну что ж, тем более теперь он имеет право немножко посмеяться про себя. И поспособствовать благополучному завершению этого спектакля.  
Потому что Гаррету он мог со спокойной душой доверить своё носатое солнышко, а вот прочие возможные кандидаты заранее не вызвали у него ни малейшего энтузиазма.  
– Мантию с него сними, – деловито скомандовал Амелл, когда они всё-таки дотащили уютно сопевшего целителя до покоев эрла, и на всякий случай добавил: – А то госпожа Мариан меня убьёт, если мы всю эту грязюку – и на простыни.  
Впрочем, Хоук, которому уже едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми, и так не заметил никакого подвоха. Дайлен опустился на колени, взяв на себя дело не менее важное – стаскивание уляпанных до предела андерсовых сапог – и тем самым отрезав старшему кузену последние пути отступления, и Гаррет послушно принялся за перетягивавшие талию целителя ремни.  
Амелл не на шутку огорчился, осознав, что в голову уставшего, наверное, куда больше него, боевого мага даже не заглянула мысль о том, что у него появилась на редкость удобная возможность немножко полапать любимое существо. Отступник только робко погладил висевшего у него на плечах Андерса по спине, как будто опасаясь спугнуть, и аккуратно уложил на кровать, подальше от края, чтобы тот не свалился во сне.  
Командор вздохнул и, твёрдо пообещав себе, что обязательно придумает какой-нибудь способ, принялся помогать Гаррету избавиться от собственного доспеха.  
Сил куда-то идти у боевого мага уже не оставалось, Дайлен гостеприимно махнул рукой в сторону собственной кровати – на которой, к слову, мог бы без проблем разместиться весь отряд Гасителей Мора, включая Стэна с Ирвингом – и заполз на неё сам. Душераздирающе зевавший Хоук деликатно забрался куда-то на краешек и, кажется, сразу отключился.  
Амелл ещё попытался этак нечаянно перекатить ему под бок мерно сопевшего Андерса, но подобный подвиг уже оказался ему не по плечу. Целитель, едва ощутив рядом с собой присутствие знакомого и любимого существа, свернулся клубочком, уцепившись за него чуть ли не всеми конечностями, и Дайлену удалось только подползти поближе к старшему и положить голову ему на плечо.  
Проснулся он куда раньше, чем рассчитывал, и невольно напрягся, осознав, что разбудило его движение рядом. Однако затем ему на глаза попался знакомый длинный нос, и маг, встретившись с Андерсом взглядом, пробормотал что-то вроде «Всё в порядке, солнце», и со спокойной душой заснул снова.  
Что поразило Дайлена до глубины души – во второй раз он проснулся сам. Не потому, что возле него что-то пошевелилось, встревожив вросшие в плоть и кровь рефлексы, недоброе наследие Мора; не потому, что кто-то тряхнул его за плечо, требуя внимания к очередным проблемам несчастного эрлинга Амарантайн… Собственно говоря, он уже давно забыл, как это – просыпаться просто потому, что выспался.  
Хоук, большой и уютный, продолжал размеренно сопеть на краю его кровати, по-кошачьи свесив руку вниз, и Дайлен, не удержавшись, погладил его по растрепавшимся волосам. Вот ведь угораздило его бедного старшего – его Андерс был, конечно же, чудом, однако чудом отнюдь не идеальным. Одна надежда на то, что целитель всё-таки был совсем не дураком и рано или поздно должен был оценить Гаррета по достоинству.  
Главное, чтобы это случилось не слишком поздно.  
Должно быть, выползшая к завтраку парочка магов выглядела ну совсем не внушительно, потому что ничем иным объяснить дальнейшее Амелл не мог – обычно сенешаль Вэрел вел себя сдержанно и помнил своё место в официальной и неофициальной иерархии Башни Бдения. Однако в этот раз при виде своего продолжавшего позёвывать эрла, беззастенчиво опиравшегося на старшего родича – который тоже передвигался по коридорам чуть не на ощупь, потому что открывать глаза ему всё ещё было лень – старик не выдержал и устроил им славную лекцию в духе Первого Чародея Ирвинга, опять обнаружившего пропажу своей клубники.  
Первые минут пять Дайлен, пропуская подробности мимо ушей, послушно кивал и поддакивал, а потом вдруг сообразил, что перед ним всё-таки не старый наставник, а человек хоть и весьма опытный и уважаемый, но всё-таки не понимающий некоторых вещей.  
– Сенешаль Вэрел, – негромко, но внушительно изрёк Амелл. Пожилой мужчина немедленно умолк и недоуменно уставился на него. – Позвольте вам напомнить, что в первую очередь я всё-таки Командор ордена Серых Стражей. Кроме того, как эрл Амарантайна, я также полагаю, что препринятый нами поход был необходим. А если вы считаете, что моё присутствие в Башне Бдения было важнее, чем избавление эрлинга от значительного количества порождений тьмы, обитавших в ныне очищенном тейге Кэл Хирол, вам достаточно сообщить об этом мне – в случае возникновения ещё одной подобной ситуации я непременно последую вашему совету.  
Вэрел глубоко вздохнул и неохотно склонил голову:  
– Простите, Командор, я несколько погорячился. Уверяю вас, единственной причиной моего неуважительного поведения было волнение за состояние дел в эрлинге. Кроме того, я привык полагаться на своего помощника и был крайне огорчён его отсутствием.  
– Боюсь, вам и в дальнейшем придётся огорчаться его отсутствию, – пожал плечами Дайлен. – Поскольку несмотря на то, что формально Гаррет не принадлежит к Ордену, его участие в делах Стражей крайне важно. Обещаю, я не буду этим злоупотреблять.  
– Я полагаюсь на ваше слово, Командор, – с нажимом проговорил сенешаль и, повернувшись к Хоуку, пригрозил: – А с вами я ещё поговорю, молодой человек. Будьте любезны подождать в моём кабинете.  
Отступник хмыкнул и, небрежно махнув рукой в ответ на чуть виноватый взгляд Амелла, двинулся в указанном направлении.  
Самому эрлу Вэрел вручил кипу документов, с которыми требовалось ознакомиться в кратчайшие сроки, и, удовлетворившись своим возмездием, отправился мучить Гаррета. Дайлен тихонько понадеялся, что слишком уж наседать на его кузена пожилой сенешаль не станет, и, крепко прижав бумаги к груди, двинулся в собственный кабинет.

По правде сказать, это было даже хуже, чем заучивать падежи и спряжения арканума. По крайней мере, смысл тех занятий Амелл действительно понимал – без арканума, причём изученного на подобающем уровне, нельзя было разобраться в схемах заклятий, изображённых в старых магических трактатах, и овладеть более эффективными методиками тренировок, не говоря уже о банальном удовлетворении его ненасытного любопытства. Ну, от изучения указов предыдущего эрла и летописей последних десяти лет – с указанием того, сколько зерна было собрано в каждом году и тому подобного – тоже должна была быть какая-то польза, и Командор даже мог придумать, какая именно… Но приятнее от этого не становилось. Помимо смысла, в аркануме всё-таки была ещё и какая-никакая логика.  
Помимо дел минувших дней над ним довлели и дела куда более насущные. Башня Бдения продолжала разваливаться, и Дайлен уже не первый месяц ломал себе голову над тем, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть крепости нормальный вид. Для начала – хотя бы вид, потому что наспех сваленные в проломах стен полуобгорелые балки, пытавшиеся изображать из себя баррикады, жестоко травмировали его эстетическое чувство. Что уж говорить о том, что подобное сооружение не выдержало бы даже одного удара огра.  
Амелл как раз направлялся к кузнице Вэйда с утащенным из Кэл Хирола куском штуки, подозрительно напоминавшей железную руду, когда его остановил казавшийся смутно знакомым гном, топтавшийся неподалёку от лотка прочно обосновавшейся в Башне Бдения торговки.  
– Восемьдесят золотых? – ошалело переспросил Командор, подумав, что ему, должно быть, послышалось. Это же неслыханная сумма!  
– Именно, сударь, – с достоинством кивнул гном, представившийся Волдриком Главонаком. – Восемьдесят золотых, и ещё лет двести можете за свою крепость не волноваться! Уж мы-то в Орзаммаре с камнем обращаться умеем, наши мастера на весь Тедас славны. И цена невелика, уж поверьте, кто б другой больше запросил, а мастер Главонак понятие о благодарности имеет – вас же весь Орзаммар знает, как вы нас от безвластия избавили да Мор остановили. – Строитель почесал в затылке и чуть смущённо добавил: – Вот ещё бы послать кого окрестности поразведать, авось залежи гранита найдутся. Камень-то для стен крепкий нужен, а то вон понастроили невесть из чего – так оно и разваливается на глазах прямо… Гранит, конечно, можно и из других мест возить, да затратно это выйдет и неудобно, лучше бы где поближе отыскать. – Он потеребил бороду и, заметив колебания Амелла, заверил: – Не лукавлю, Командор, Совершенными клянусь! И за работу лишнего не запрошу, и с материалом финтить не стану. Как договоримся – договор в точности исполню, чтоб никто Волдрика Главонака попрекнуть не мог, что он Серому Стражу халтурную работу сдал!  
Маг тяжело вздохнул и, сдержанно кивнув мастеру, ответил:  
– Полагаю, ваша цена вполне справедлива. Однако договариваться о сроках сдачи и оплаты работы несколько преждевременно. Пожалуйста, приходите сегодня вечером на приём ко мне и сенешалю Вэрелу, мы обсудим этот вопрос.  
Кажется, он начинал улавливать суть искусства «вежливой отмазки». Во всяком случае, после его слов Главонак широко улыбнулся и, отвесив ему почтительный поклон, отправился куда-то в сторону кузницы, за которой располагался общий дом для нетитулованных гостей Башни Бдения. А вот состояние своей казны Дайлену явно следовало изучить повнимательней, а то стыдоба какая – стоит эрл и не знает, может ли он потратить восемьдесят золотых на нужное и важное дело, или после таких расходов ему останется только сброситься со свежеотстроенной стены.  
Как будто в награду за удачное откладывание решения по очень важному делу, мироздание подарило Амеллу запыхавшуюся девицу, которая обычно стояла у ведущей в цитадель лестницы. Как оказалось, искала воительница именно его – на двух письмах из вручённого ему десятка красовалась пометка «срочно».  
Вот это действительно было глупостью и мальчишеством, но как раз их маг отложил на угол стола, а сам принялся за остальные.  
Карвер писал, что в Денериме всё более-менее спокойно, и единственное, что беспокоит его королеву – то, как воспримет её неожиданную беременность Собрание Земель. Пожилые банны порой бывали весьма придирчивы к тому, как полагалось вести себя воплощению ферелденской государственности, и вопиющее нецеломудрие Аноры могло стать поводом к отстранению её от власти. Не самое удачное событие в нынешние времена.  
Владычица Церкви Ферелдена всё ещё пыталась оспорить указ о выводе Круга Магов из-под её власти и из какой-то мелочной вредности отказывалась выдать филактерию Серого Стража Андерса его непосредственному командиру. Письмо, запечатанное алым символом Андрасте, Дайлен отодвинул подальше: в ответном послании он сейчас смог бы написать разве что то, куда Владычице Церкви следует засунуть всю Песнь Света вместе со статуей пророчицы из денеримского собора. Вряд ли это помогло бы ему добиться желаемого.  
Ещё четыре письма были приглашениями от местных баннов; Командор мельком удивился тому, откуда они берут средства на организацию балов и приёмов, но решил отложить этот вопрос на потом. С этими оказалось проще всего: формулу вежливого отказа он затвердил ещё в Денериме, отделываясь от всяких подозрительных девиц, жаждавших заполучить Героя Ферелдена хотя бы в любовники.  
Последний конверт был тёмно-коричневым, плотным и всё ещё сохранял аромат экзотических специй и апельсинового масла. У Дайлена невольно заколотилось сердце – запах был ему незнаком и всё-таки почему-то напоминал о чём-то очень дорогом и важном…  
Короткое, напичканное неприличными намёками и двусмысленными выражениями письмо маг перечитал раз шесть. И, наверно, при этом улыбался, как идиот, но ему уже не было до этого никакого дела. На несколько коротких мгновений Амеллу даже показалось, что Зевран сидит у него на подлокотнике и шепчет свои неоднозначные комплименты прямо ему в ухо, обдавая его запахом своего тела и теплом дыхания… Пахнущий апельсином и немножко отравленной сталью листок он наконец спрятал за пазуху и с сомнением посмотрел на остававшиеся два послания.  
Добрые вести с пометкой «срочно» обычно не шлют, а портить себе настроение Амелл не хотел. Впервые за последние пару месяцев он наконец поверил в то, что в конце концов всё будет хорошо. Что его Ворон успешно разберётся со своими погрязшими в глупых традициях коллегами и скоро вернётся к нему, что сам он успешно разберётся с проблемами своего эрлинга и докажет всему миру, что маг во власти – это вовсе не конец света и не гарант возникновения нового Тевинтера…  
Командор тяжело вздохнул и решительно вскрыл последние два письма.  
И невольно засмеялся: одно из них оказалось очередным требованием немедленно выслать Логэйна в Орлей. Отправлено оно было аж из самого Вейсхаупта примерно с месяц назад, и пометка «срочно» на нём казалась чуть ли не насмешкой.  
Со вторым дело оказалось серьёзнее. Во-первых, адресовано оно было не Стражу-Командору, а эрлу Амарантайна. Во-вторых, отправителем значилась Владычица Церкви Ферелдена, однако Дайлен решил, что это не более чем формальность – вряд ли верховная жрица страны стала бы тратить время на написание подобной рутинной корреспонденции. И даже если почтенной госпоже действительно хотелось лично потребовать у него содействия в поимке группы сбежавших малефикаров, делать этого она не стала бы – чего доброго, возгордится мерзкий маг, умудрившийся выскользнуть из лап андрастианской церкви.  
Увы, проигнорировать это требование Амелл не мог. К магии крови и применявшим её людям он, конечно, относился без излишней симпатии, но винить кого-то в желании сбежать из тюрьмы любой ценой Страж не мог. Да и к помощи демонов беглецы наверняка обратились лишь от отчаяния и никогда больше не станут повторять столь рискованный опыт.  
Однако ему приходилось учитывать и вероятность того, что упомянутые малефикары и впрямь могли оказаться закоренелыми преступниками и идеологическими последователями тевинтерских магистров, а иметь такое на своей земле Командор всё-таки не хотел. Он вздохнул и, вытащив из ящика лист гербовой бумаги, написал на нём несколько фраз, сдержанно выразив благодарность за предупреждение и пообещав принять меры.  
С вернувшимся из Амарантайна Гарретом Дайлен даже парой слов перемолвиться не успел. Его старшего перехватил Вэрел, и после часовой беседы (маг, конечно, не сидел всё это время под дверью, а поставил караулить Мышку-посыльного и велел потом доложить ему) отступник выполз из кабинета наставника в обнимку с ещё полудюжиной увесистых томов и немедленно направился на собственное рабочее место. Амелл сунулся было к нему, но Хоук только торопливо оттарабанил, что тётя с дядей передавали ему привет и обещали прийти в гости, а в остальном в Амарантайне всё в порядке и никаких срочных новостей нет, и снова уткнулся в пыльный фолиант.  
Маг меланхолично подумал о том, где же Вэрел брал всю ту пыль, которой, казалось, была пропитана каждая книга в крепости, и пошёл к Андерсу.  
Целитель сидел на подоконнике и увлечённо грыз ногти. Рядом с ним лежал Сэр Ланцелап и, точно так же подняв лапу к мордочке, старательно вылизывал мягкие розовые подушечки, время от времени принимаясь выкусывать с шерсти одному ему видимую грязь.  
– Гаррет на площадку сегодня не придёт, – понаблюдав за ними с полминуты, сообщил Дайлен, и светловолосый маг, крупно вздрогнув, немедленно соскочил с подоконника и спрятал руки за спину.  
– А я просто так тут сижу, – упрямо вздёрнув подбородок, обиженно сказал Андерс. Амелл фыркнул и, усевшись на освобождённое им место, принялся чесать котёнку шейку. Сэр Ланцелап игриво куснул его за запястье и перевернулся на бочок, подставив ему пузико.  
– Ну просто так – значит, просто так, – послушно согласился энтропийщик и, помявшись, спросил: – Солнце, а если зелья на продажу варить, с этого какой-нибудь доход будет?  
– А это смотря какие варить, – мигом прекратив дуться, деловым тоном сообщил целитель. – И смотря почём сырьё брать… Склянки-то недорогие, по медяку штука, но если их сотню брать – это уже серебрушка. Ну вот эльфийский корень тут недалеко растёт, веретенку и эмбриум я тоже по дороге видел, и насколько я понял твоего кузена, змееноску, болотный аир, плащинку и ещё кое-что тоже можно достать подешевке. То, что он мне притащил, даже заготовлено правильно, это редкость большая. В общем, с какими-нибудь чудодейственными средствами вроде восстанавливающего зелья можно не заводиться, себе дороже выйдет, их имеет смысл только для нас самих варить, а вот со всякой ерундой можно попробовать.  
– А у крестьян и горожан на неё денег-то хватит? – задумчиво уточнил Дайлен. – А то у баннов свои травники есть, им наши зелья точно не понадобятся…  
– Должно хватить, – почесав подбородок, протянул Андерс. И решительно пообещал: – Я про это всё ещё подумаю и тебе через денёк или два скажу. Поспрашиваю ещё у предыдущего местного лекаря, он же должен знать, сколько ему за снадобья платили. А тебе денег много надо?  
– Денег всегда много надо, – грустно сказал Амелл. – Мне тут восемьдесят золотых точно надо, чтобы стены залатать, а ещё надо платить кузнецу, солдатам, слугам и вам с Гарретом и остальным Стражам. Потому что Стражам положено жалованье, а Гаррет пашет как проклятый, и если я ему за это хотя бы жалованья не дам, это получится совсем несправедливо. И ещё надо едой и дровами запастись, потому что зима скоро.  
– Зимой я к тебе спать приду, а то у меня холодно, – предупредил светловолосый маг. – У меня, конечно, окно залатали, теперь не дует, но всё равно иногда неуютно. Стекло-то тонкое. А у тебя в кровати есть тёплый ты.  
– Ну если к тому времени не найдёшь себе ещё кого-нибудь тёплого, приходи, – разрешил Дайлен и, обняв друга на прощание, направился в свои покои.  
Никак не ожидая того, что обещанное явление Андерса состоится намного раньше прихода зимы и будет сопровождаться грохотом двери и возмущённым воплем:  
– Какого демона ты рассказал ему про наш поцелуй в нос?  
Амелл с трудом оторвал голову от подушки и недоуменно воззрился на растрёпанного, раскрасневшегося приятеля, и тот, сердито засопев, уточнил:  
– Какого демона ты рассказал Гаррету про наш поцелуй в нос?  
– Ничего я не рассказывал, – тяжело вздохнул Командор и, потерев слипающиеся глаза, придирчиво глянул на Андерса. Выглядел его лучший друг так, словно его буквально несколько минут назад вытащили из чьей-то постели, причём против его воли, и маг окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. – Может, ему просто тоже твой нос нравится.  
Целитель разом как будто сдулся и, глубоко вздохнув, плюхнулся на кровать.  
– Я честно сказал, что я просто потрахаться, – торопливо пробормотал он, испуганно покосившись на Амелла. – А он… ну… меня поцеловал. И потом ещё в нос. А потом лёг и заснул!  
Дайлен чуть не заржал. В то, что Гаррет всё это сделал случайно, он не поверил ни на секунду и от души восхитился тем, как быстро старший раскусил его носатое солнышко. Зануд Андерс действительно не любил – вернее, если и любил, то однократно, а потом искренне не понимал, чего это от него опять хотят – и Хоук выбрал самый удачный способ привлечь его внимание. По крайней мере, для начала…  
– И именно это расстроило тебя больше всего, – стараясь, чтобы в голосе не слышался смех, проговорил Амелл и на всякий случай лёг обратно и накрылся одеялом, чтобы избежать излишних расспросов. А потом добавил ещё пару слов, надеясь убедить друга в том, что единственным, что его беспокоило, была возможность как следует выспаться. Кстати, это было недалеко от истины.  
Он уже почти заснул, когда Андерс снова заёрзал и с явным усилием выдавил:  
– А мне понравилось. Целоваться с твоим кузеном, я имею в виду.  
– Трахаться с ним тоже классно, – не успев задуматься, пробормотал Дайлен и задержал дыхание, чтобы всё-таки не расхохотаться, когда ворочавшийся рядом с ним целитель замер, как попавший под заклятие паралича. Энтропийщик покусал губу и, помедлив, нарочито сонным тоном добавил:  
– Я проверял.  
И ведь не соврал даже! Ни единым словом. А ещё он готов был душой поклясться в том, что заниматься любовью с Гарретом было бы даже лучше, чем трахаться, но оценить столь глубокую концепцию Андерс, наверное, ещё не сумел бы.  
Дайлен украдкой усмехнулся и, дав своему солнышку достаточно пищи для размышлений, с чистой совестью заснул снова.  
По крайней мере, после эпизода с поцелуем Хоук перестал делать вид, что совсем на Андерса не смотрит. Он всё равно осторожничал, смотрел отстранённо-дружелюбным взглядом в духе «ты мне нравишься», а не жарким и требовательным «моё, никому не отдам!». Целитель всё равно каждый раз терялся, явно не понимая, почему это мужчина, в глазах которого он чувствовал обращённое на него желание, не делал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы затащить его в постель. Даже не полапал ни разу, только иногда деликатно приобнимал за плечо во время разговора или весело тыкался носом в висок, делясь каким-нибудь забавным секретом.  
Амелл однажды даже не выдержал, отвёл его в уголок и разъяснил, что это называется уважением к его мнению. И если он так и будет каждый раз ощетиниваться, словно ждущий тапка Ланцелап, то нихрена у него с Гарретом не выйдет. Целитель, кажется, задумался, но какого-либо изменения ситуации Дайлен всё равно не заметил.  
А в эрлинге тем временем творилась всякая хрень. И если мародёры, контрабандисты и простые бандиты были явлением в целом вполне естественным, то гарретов рассказ о неизвестном Страже-орлесианце, который сидел у него под носом не первый месяц и уже успел куда-то пропасть, Командора всерьёз встревожил. Не то чтобы логэйнова паранойя была настолько заразна, но ситуация всё-таки казалась ему подозрительной.  
И как назло, у Дайлена не было возможности заняться этой проблемой немедленно. Треклятые банны продолжали проверять навязанного им эрла на прочность, и если бы он попытался отложить суд сюзерена хоть на час, его сочли бы слабаком.  
Да плевать он хотел на то, что о нём думали эти великовозрастные шемлен. Но если они решат, что смогут остаться безнаказанными, то непременно наделают ему гадостей. И Амеллу даже представлять не хотелось, какими именно эти гадости окажутся.  
Треклятого Кристофа он уже почти ненавидел. Другого времени тот выбрать не мог, что ли?  
– Если орлесианец пропал несколько недель назад, – проговорил он, стараясь убедить не столько Гаррета, сколько самого себя, – то либо он уже давно мёртв, либо справился со своими трудностями сам и просто что-нибудь изучает. В любом случае нет нужды спешить. А вот заставлять баннов ждать не следует.  
Хоук сочувственно улыбнулся и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу, и Дайлен на несколько секунд отчаянно пожалел, что суд эрла считается занятием слишком важным для того, чтобы доверить его всего лишь младшему сенешалю. Если бы старший мог стоять рядом с ним, как когда-то в Совете Орзаммара и на Собрании Земель, ему было бы намного спокойнее.  
Сенешаль Вэрел возвестил о появлении Командора тоном настолько торжественным, что Амелл невольно поморщился. Между собой маги в Круге общались запросто, даже почтительные «чародей» и «старший чародей» звучали скорее дружеской подначкой, а подобный пафос всегда означал присутствие храмовников или священниц – уж они-то цеплялись за формальности с остервенением бешеного мабари. Страж глубоко вздохнул и попытался отвлечься от не слишком-то приятных воспоминаний, а затем обвёл собравшихся изучающим взглядом.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, наблюдателей в зале оказалось немного. Вездесущая банн Эсмерель – что неудивительно, до Амарантайна недалеко, как же она могла упустить возможность понаблюдать за тем, как наглый маг опозорится – и сухощавый, казавшийся подслеповатым, если не совсем слепым, старичок в потёртом алом камзоле. Что-то подсказывало Дайлену, что как раз он в наблюдательности превзойдёт всех остальных баннов вместе взятых, так что расслабляться не стоило.  
Первое дело казалось несложным. Амелл даже заподозрил, что это просто насмешка – неужели капитан Гаверел не мог сам разобраться со своими дезертирами? Разоружённая Данелла, которую он сам, к слову, ни разу в Башне Бдения не видел, переминалась с ноги на ногу и виновато хлюпала разбитым носом, начальник его гарнизона доблестно изображал из себя статую, а банн Эсмерель не особо старательно прятала ядовитую ухмылку за совершенно не подходившим к её броне веером. Маг ещё раз посмотрел на дезертиршу, та в ответ заморгала несчастными глазами разыгранной втёмную пешки, а у него за спиной тихонько откашлялся Вэрел.  
– В военное время за дезертирство полагается немедленная казнь, – тихим шёпотом пояснил сенешаль, когда Командор чуть заметно повернул голову к нему. – В мирное время кара может быть смягчена по желанию эрла, однако оставлять подобный проступок без наказания было бы неблагоразумно. Я посоветовал бы вам заключить её в темницу на длительный срок…  
– И там её кормить? – так же тихо возмутился Амелл. – Да у меня на своих-то зерна дай Создатель хватит… – Ответа Вэрела он дожидаться не стал и, развернувшись к настороженно замершей воительнице, постановил: – Будешь уволена из гарнизона. С позором. Тебе будет запрещено служить в страже и иных гарнизонах эрлинга Амарантайн. В наказание за дезертирство в течение следующего года один день в неделю ты обязана будешь участвовать в работах по восстановлению крепости и исполнять то, что поручит тебе мастер Главонак. Казённое оружие и броню сдашь кладовщику сразу после выхода из зала.  
Данелла резко выдохнула и низко поклонилась, прижав связанные руки к груди. Заявлять, что ничего, кроме воинского ремесла, она не умеет и попросту умрёт с голоду, она всё-таки не стала, и Дайлен мысленно пообещал себе по возможности оказать ей какую-нибудь помощь. Дура она, конечно, но ведь Карвер однажды сделал то же самое и по той же причине.  
Второй из представленных ему преступников как раз и покусился на его драгоценное зерно. Глаза внимательно наблюдавшей за ним банн Эсмерель расширились, как будто она ждала, что маг сейчас оторвёт несчастному Алеку голову, и не хотела пропустить ни единого мига этого зрелища.  
Амелл с трудом сдержал желание показать ей язык и вместо того велел записать бедолагу крестьянина в солдаты. У него как раз освободилось одно место в пехоте.  
Алек порывался чуть ли не расцеловать ему сапоги, и Дайлен даже смутился. Или у крестьян так было принято? Хотя вот дядя Малькольм последние лет двадцать тоже был крестьянином, но он ничего такого ни разу не делал.  
Сенешаль Вэрел, обратив внимание на его замешательство, торопливо велел вывести чуть не плачущего от благодарности вора и огласил последнее дело.  
На самом деле именно этого и следовало ожидать – что самую большую пакость приберегут напоследок. Решить за несколько минут, кому должна достаться земля, Амелл не сумел бы, даже если бы дело не отягчали всякие мерзкие мелочи. К примеру, следовало ли ему исполнять обещания, данные предыдущим эрлом, или можно было спокойно заявить, что тот был государственным преступником, и решить всё так, как считал нужным он сам?  
Командор стиснул заложенные за спину руки в кулаки и ещё раз посмотрел на дожидавшихся его вердикта спорщиков. Леди Лиза Пактон поджала и без того тонкие губы и уже смотрела на него с праведным гневом безвинно обиженной, а сэр Деррен устало хмурился, как будто заранее готовясь принять поражение.  
И как бы ни хотелось просто поступить вопреки их ожиданиям, этого Дайлен себе позволить не мог. Навязать баннам свою власть силой он не смог бы, для этого нужно гораздо больше солдат, чем было в его распоряжении, а чтобы добиться того же результата, заслужив их уважение, нельзя было вести себя как мальчишка.  
– С чьими владениями граничит спорная земля? – стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и бесстрастно, как будто он всего лишь желал проверить своих подданных, уже зная ответ, осведомился Амелл. И, заметив недоумение в глазах обоих аристократов, снисходительно уточнил: – Перечислите, пожалуйста, всех. Вас я уже вижу, но не думаю, что у участка всего две границы.  
– Кроме моих земель и земель сэра Деррена спорная территория граничит также с землями банна Руфуса и вашими, мой эрл, – неохотно проговорила леди Пактон, и маг сдержанно кивнул, благодаря её за ответ.  
В зале повисла тягучая, напряжённая тишина, и Дайлен вопреки всякой логике ощутил какое-то умиротворение. Совсем как раньше, когда в любой момент могли напасть порождения тьмы или ещё кто-нибудь, а он мог угадать их приближение лишь в половине случаев… Его губы искривились в чуть заметной улыбке, и он, совладав с искушением растянуть молчание ещё на несколько минут, проговорил:  
– Спорный участок будет отдан сэру Деррену. Леди Пактон, примите мои извинения. Вынужден вам сообщить, что обещания эрла Рендона Хоу, данные им по политическим мотивам, в данный момент не являются достаточным основанием для вынесения каких-либо решений.  
– Суд окончен! – провозгласил сенешаль Вэрел. Амелл чуть нахмурился, гадая, не померещилось ли ему, что подобная торопливость была излишней, но банны и солдаты, отвесив ему короткие поклоны, уже начали расходиться.  
Сенешаль, само собой, заверил своего молодого сюзерена, что никаких страшных ошибок тот не совершил и, в общем-то, принял вполне разумные решения, но Дайлен всё равно чувствовал себя немного неловко, как будто попытался указывать кому-нибудь из старших чародеев.  
Хорошо хоть после суда Вэрел дал ему немного перевести дух. Конечно, не до конца разобранные документы всё равно действовали магу на нервы, но он повернулся к ним спиной и вместо этого принялся уже чуть ли не в сотый раз перечитывать письмо Зеврана, жадно ловя ноздрями всё ещё державшийся на бумаге дразнящий запах.  
К вечеру Дайлена окончательно замучила совесть, так что вместо того, чтобы честно обнять свою подушку и предаться сладкому сну, он утащил в свою спальню книгу финансовых отчётов за последний год и возложил на подушку её. Разумеется, в глубине души маг надеялся, что у него появится повод засунуть эту жуть куда подальше и заняться чем-нибудь более приятным, но рассчитывать на подобную удачу не смел.  
А зря – его удача нередко воплощалась в нечто носатое и непоседливое. Вот как в этот раз: едва Амелл перевалил за десяток страниц, как в прихожей послышался знакомый торопливый топот и Андерс пинком распахнул его дверь с радостным воплем:  
– А у меня настоящий тайный поклонник завёлся!  
– А бывают ненастоящие? – подняв голову от книги, недоуменно переспросил Дайлен и чуть не поперхнулся очередным вдохом. Потому что с плеч его любимого друга свисал огроменный вязаный плед, который, несмотря на старания целителя, мёл по полу углами, и выглядел тот в итоге весьма своеобразно. Как старухи-нищенки из эльфинажа, носившие вместо одежды украденные из разорённых во время осады имений шторы и скатерти.  
Правда, плед выглядел гораздо достойнее. Особенно когда он сумел разглядеть мелькавшую в ниспадающих складках кошачью морду и изысканный узор из каких-то цветущих веток по краю.  
– Бывают просто поклонники, – вздохнув, терпеливо объяснил Андерс, с готовностью развернув плед перед его глазами. Рассмотревший рисунок в деталях Амелл чуть не заржал, искренне восхитившись мастерством и чувством юмора рукодельницы, и постарался сосредоточиться на объяснениях приятеля: – Они если дарят подарки по секрету, то почти сразу прибегают поинтересоваться, понравилось или нет. Это тоже приятно, но не так интересно. А иногда довольно глупо выглядит, вот как я, когда таскал грегоровы розы Элине с кафедры магии духа… Короче, неважно. А тайный поклонник – это гораздо интереснее. Букетик помнишь? Он ведь тогда так и не явился. А тут тоже – прихожу, а там только плед, и ни записки, ни намёка…  
Намёк лежал на коленях у целителя тремя шерстяными волнами, но Дайлен решил ему об этом не сообщать. И помогать в поисках незнакомца тоже отказался, мотивировав это тем, что самому Андерсу так станет неинтересно и половина удовольствия пропадёт. К его удивлению, с этим светловолосый маг сразу согласился и вместо того, чтобы настаивать на немедленных совместных розыскных мероприятиях, улёгся рядом с ним на кровать и, замурчав не хуже кота, принялся по очереди гладить улёгшегося на подушку Сэра Ланцелапа и свой подарок.  
В следующие три дня Андерс перетряхнул всю Башню Бдения в поисках своего загадочного воздыхателя. Само собой, в поднесении подарков никто не признался, а единственный недоумок, которому хватило соображалки попробовать воспользоваться результатами чужого труда, врал настолько неумело, что вместо поцелуя получил от симпатичного мага ледяную хватку и потом два часа размораживал яйца на кухне.  
А вот что Амелла действительно огорчило, так это то, что спросить Гаррета целитель так и не догадался.  
Впрочем, долго переживать из-за этого у него не получилось: через несколько дней после возникновения пледа тётя Леандра с дядей Малькольмом всё-таки приехали в гости.  
– Вот, это Андерс, – гордо проговорил Дайлен, затащив родственников в лазарет. Целитель поднял голову от своих котелков с настойками и с подозрением уставился на него, но Командор, даже не подумав смутиться, жизнерадостно продолжил: – Андерс, знакомься, это тётя Леандра и дядя Малькольм, родители Гаррета и Бетани. И ещё Карвера, но ты его не знаешь. Дядя, тётя, а это Андерс, он мой лучший друг всю жизнь. А ещё он целитель и вообще он хороший.  
– Здравствуйте, – настороженно проговорил Андерс. Малькольм с улыбкой протянул ему руку, и светловолосый маг, тщательно вытершись висевшим рядом полотенцем, осторожно её пожал.  
– Очень рада с тобой познакомиться, милый, – доброжелательно проговорила Леандра, обняв опешившего целителя и поцеловав его в щёку. – Дайлен много о тебе рассказывал, очень жаль, что ты не смог с ним выбраться в город. Нам не терпелось тебя увидеть.  
– Что, правда? – недоверчиво переспросил Андерс, и Малькольм весело фыркнул:  
– Чем больше семья, тем лучше. Ты, насколько я понял, Дайлену вроде названного брата, так что можешь тоже называть меня дядей.  
– С-спасибо, – растерялся окончательно целитель и украдкой покосился на Амелла в поисках подсказки. Леандра явно это заметила и, аккуратно подхватив Андерса под локоть, дружелюбно поинтересовалась:  
– У тебя тут ничего не выкипит, если я украду тебя ненадолго? – и, получив отрицательный ответ, махнула рукой мужу с племянником: – Идите, мальчики, идите. Вы там собирались ещё какие-то скучные городские дела обсуждать, а мы с этим очаровательным молодым человеком немножко поболтаем.  
Целитель сглотнул и умоляюще уставился на друга, но Командор только ободряюще улыбнулся и, чмокнув тетушку в щеку, повёл дядю к капитану Гаверелу. Как оказалось, правильно сделал: уже через полчаса, выходя из казарм, он через окно заметил, как окончательно освоившийся Андерс, бурно жестикулируя, рассказывал что-то хихикающей Леандре, которая деликатно прикрывала рот ладошкой. Ещё через час зелёная мантия целителя и узорчатый подол тётушкиного платья мелькнули в противоположном конце крепости, а ещё через полтора Дайлен с Гарретом и Малькольмом, вернувшись в покои эрла, обнаружили обоих там.  
– Действительно очень красивый плед, – одобрительно заметила сидевшая на краешке дайленовой кровати Леандра, почёсывая Сэру Ланцелапу ушки. Державший предмет обсуждения в руках Андерс просиял и улыбнулся так гордо, будто вязал его сам, а потом разочарованно поделился:  
– Только никто не признаётся. А я хотя бы спасибо сказать хотел.  
Глаза тётушки заискрились неожиданным весельем, и Дайлен, решив, что гнать их было бы глупо и попросту невежливо, повёл остальных мужчин в свой кабинет. Дверь он закрывать не стал, так что разговор Андерса с Леандрой слышал отлично.  
– А угадать не получилось? – В голосе пожилой женщины звучало только дружелюбное любопытство, но Амелл немедленно уверился в том, что в её словах был какой-то подвох.  
– А как? – почти обиженно переспросил целитель. Раздался скрип – он наверняка опять плюхнулся на кровать и как бы не с разбегу, и продолжил: – Ни тебе записки, ни подсказки…  
– Ну давай попробуем догадаться вместе, милый, – предложила Леандра. Склонившийся над картой эрлинга Гаррет на мгновение оцепенел, но затем взял себя в руки и снова принялся высчитывать протяжённость потенциальных маршрутов контрабанды. – Раз нет записки или подсказки, может, она заключается в самом пледе?  
– Я про такое думал, – горестно поделился светловолосый маг. – Но ведь про то, что я кошек люблю, вся крепость знает. Ну то есть приятно, конечно, что он или она запомнил, но это ничем не поможет…  
– Во времена моей юности у нас в Киркволле была игра, – задумчиво проговорила тётушка. – Ну как сказать… игра в ухаживание. Все, конечно, знали, что браки будут заключаться родителями, но при прочих равных условиях отцы обычно соглашались с выбором дочерей. Собственно, правила заключались в том, чтобы угадать значение подарка и подарить в ответ свой, не менее замысловатый.  
– А что там угадывать-то? – недоуменно переспросил Андерс.  
– О, в том-то и был весь смысл игры! – звонко рассмеялась Леандра. – В первую очередь подарки делают для того, чтобы сделать приятное, но такую банальность мы тогда даже не принимали во внимание. Это же очевидно, так что никакого интереса не было. Помню, ухажёр моей заклятой приятельницы Дульси подарил ей горшочек с навозом – и та умудрилась расценить это как обещание подарить ей множество детей и плодородную землю для того, чтобы можно было их прокормить. Впрочем, обычно в подарки вкладывали значение более очевидное. К примеру, твой плед можно было бы истолковать как обещание одарить теплом и заботой. Как и любую другую тёплую вещь, вообще говоря.  
Лицо у внимательно прислушивавшегося к речи матери Гаррета стало настолько бесстрастным, что даже Малькольм не сдержал смешка. Дайлен укоризненно посмотрел на дядю, и тот послушно кивнул, отведя взгляд от изо всех сил старавшегося себя не выдать сына.  
– Здорово, – завистливо сказал Андерс и, помедлив, азартно поинтересовался: – А ещё что?  
– Ещё… – Тётушка явно сделала вид, что задумалась, а затем с несколько неестественной неуверенностью продолжила: – Орнамент по краю не из тех, которые обычно используют мастерицы, значит, это должно быть что-то особенное.  
– Это персики, – с готовностью пояснил целитель и уточнил: – Цветущие.  
Дайлен мог в красках представить, какими глазами – просительными и до невозможности умильными – его лучший друг сейчас смотрит на Леандру, и с трудом сдерживал смех. Просто потому, что не хотелось обижать Гаррета – тот выглядел так, словно висел над пропастью, уцепившись за какой-нибудь жалкий кустик, и наблюдал за тем, как один за другим лопались удерживавшие его от падения корешки.  
– Да, действительно, – согласилась Леандра и как ни в чём не бывало продолжила: – Ты ведь ещё и персики любишь, да? Ну я так и думала. Значит, это можно было бы расценить как признак того, что твой поклонник готов относиться к тебе со вниманием и угадывать твои желания. По крайней мере, пытаться. Тоже очень мило, по-моему.  
– Ещё бы, – вздохнул Андерс. – Только по-моему, тётя Леандра, вы всё-таки передёргиваете.  
– Ты ещё скажи, что вот этот рыжий котик в середине на тебя не похож, – фыркнула тётушка. Но потом всё-таки примирительно добавила: – Я и не говорю, что всё именно так и есть. Просто вспомнила молодость…  
– А мне, значит, тогда надо искать желтоглазого брюнета? – хмыкнул целитель. – Или просто брюнета, если считать желтый цвет глаз исконно-кошачьим?  
– Можешь и поискать, – усмехнулась Леандра. – Вдруг окажется, что ты просто не так спрашивал?  
Андерс проворчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, а потом спрыгнул с кровати и через несколько секунд заглянул в кабинет:  
– Дай, во-первых, у тебя обалденная тётушка и я её люблю, а во-вторых, прекращай мучить родственников всякой заумью и пошли ужинать, Толстая Марта обещала сегодня пирогов с ревенём напечь.  
Он скрылся за дверью снова, и замерший на мгновение Хоук резко выдохнул. Малькольм беззвучно фыркнул и сочувственно глянул на своего старшего, а затем заметил:  
– Вообще-то рыженький прав, поесть не мешало бы. Мы с Леандрой только позавтракали перед выходом, а сейчас уже почти вечер. – Амелл кивнул и повёл свою семью к столовой, краем уха услышав, что дядя подошёл к Андерсу и деловито проговорил: – Дайлен тут как-то обмолвился, что ты себе новый посох хотел, как у него. Расскажи-ка, что именно тебе нужно – чары на усиление энтропии тебе, наверно, не очень пригодятся, а вот что вместо них лучше поставить?..  
Командор переглянулся с несколько успокоившимся Гарретом и счастливо улыбнулся. Прав дядя Малькольм, большая семья – это замечательно.  
Андерсу тоже понравилось. Дядя с тётей наутро отправились обратно в Амарантайн – Леандра, нежно улыбнувшись, по секрету сказала, что это для того, чтобы оставшаяся без родительского присмотра Бетани не пришибла ненароком своего милого поклонника, который провинился только тем, что осмелился иметь своё мнение насчёт своего покойного батюшки, предыдущего местного эрла – и целитель весь день бегал к Амеллу делиться своими восторгами по поводу наличия у него родственников и того, что эти родственники и его приняли тоже. Дайлен только понимающе улыбался, вспоминая, что чувствовал сам, когда Гаррет заявил, что отныне они считают его своим потерянным во младенчестве и чудом обретённым братом.  
Действительно ведь чудо.  
А вечером андерсов Тайный Поклонник снова дал о себе знать.  
Запыхавшийся, сияющий целитель влетел в его кабинет с листком бумаги в одной руке и надкусанным персиком в другой и первые минуты полторы просто пытался отдышаться, пока Амелл раздумывал о том, какой бы вопрос задать первым. Как оказалось, размышления его были напрасны, потому что спросить он ничего не успел: его приятель с поразительной ловкостью выдернул его из-за стола и потащил куда-то вниз, бросив:  
– Я тебе сейчас такое покажу!  
И ведь действительно показал. Командор только присвистнул, оглядев высившиеся в одной из самых холодных кладовок ряды ящиков с персиками, а потом целитель сунул ему под нос бумажку, оказавшуюся небрежно нарисованной схемой коридоров с большим красным крестиком, и похвастался:  
– А это всё мне. Тут всё-таки была записка, на первом ящике, только она опять без подписи. Просто «Приятного аппетита» и смешная котячья рожица. – Он подумал и пояснил: – Но тут мне одному много, они же портиться будут, я всё съесть не успею. Может, ты прикажи Толстой Марте, чтобы она варенья наварила или компотов? Чтобы зимой было вкусное. Но раз это всё-таки мой подарок, то у меня должно быть право в любой момент прийти и взять себе персик.  
– Будет, – тайком вздохнув, пообещал Дайлен. На ящиках красовалось клеймо самого наглого амарантайнского контрабандиста, кое-где углы досок были заметно подпалены, и он невольно задался вопросом о том, как долго Андерсу удастся всего этого не замечать. И не стоит ли это исправить…  
Через пару минут он оставил друга блаженствовать в компании его любимых персиков, напоследок напомнив, что он всё-таки целитель и сам должен знать, чем ему грозит переедание, и пошёл искать Хоука.  
– Как бы тебе сказать, старший, – воздвигшись в дверях кабинета своего младшего сенешаля, задумчиво начал Амелл и, поразмыслив, сменил позу порицающего эрла на позу укоряющего брата. – Ты, может быть, догадываешься, что убивать людей просто для того, чтобы побаловать некое носатое создание, не очень хорошо?  
– Я им честно предложил работать на нас, – невозмутимо отозвался Гаррет. – Чтобы за отсутствие неприятностей со стражей отстёгивали долю в прибыли и ящик персиков еженедельно. Но я пока себе должную репутацию не сделал, и они решили, что одинокого бойца завалят легко… Короче, я защищался, а дальше как обычно.  
– А доложить констеблю и произвести захват? – обречённо уточнил Командор, уже поняв, что это его старшему и в голову не пришло. И точно: отступник только пожал плечами и невинно улыбнулся.


	5. Chapter 5

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Кажется, своим рыцарским девизом Гаррету следовало выбрать не ту наугад выдернутую из какой-то героической поэмы строку, а фразу «Убивать Архидемона было легче».  
Потому что каждый раз, как он встречался взглядом с Андерсом, в голову ему приходило именно это. А ещё то, какими тёплыми и послушными были губы целителя, как пылко он отозвался на простую, невинную ласку, как завораживающе сияли тёмно-янтарные глаза, чуть притенённые густыми, с лёгкой рыжинкой ресницами…  
Но теперь во взгляде его носатого солнышка не было ни следа того восхитительного тепла. Только недоумение и настороженность, как будто Хоук тогда его не поцеловал, а загрызть попытался, и теперь тот ждал повторной атаки. Это было грустно и немного обидно, и главное, боевой маг абсолютно не понимал, как ему теперь всё это исправлять.  
А Дайлен, вредина мелкая, в ответ на осторожные расспросы только махнул рукой и, заявив, что Гаррет всё правильно сделал и вообще он поразительно мудрый, снова уткнулся в какие-то жуткого вида книги, подозрительно напоминавшие те, что поджидали боевого мага в его собственном кабинете.  
Когда всё делаешь правильно, от этого обычно получается хоть какой-нибудь результат…  
Впрочем, шарахаться от него Андерс не шарахался, разговаривал дружелюбно и даже доверял ему Сэра Ланцелапа, когда собирался варить в лазарете что-нибудь особо вонючее и не хотел потом разыскивать разобидевшегося котёнка по всей крепости. Хоук на редкость отчётливо сознавал, что уже совсем нихрена не понимает, и почти в отчаянии цеплялся за собственный наполовину шуточный план.  
Который, кстати говоря, чуть было не порушила – из самых лучших побуждений, конечно же! – его любимая матушка. К счастью, обошлось: признаваться в сотворении пледа впрямую она всё-таки не стала, а тонкие намёки Андерс благополучно проигнорировал. Или сделал вид – солнечный, легкомысленный маг был вовсе не так прост, это Гаррет уже понял.  
Хоук глубоко вздохнул, в последний раз посмотрел на наспех накарябанный на первом подвернувшемся листке список, половину пунктов в котором уже вычеркнул, и, поморщившись, сунул его за пазуху. План и правда был дурацкий, но лучше уж такой, чем никакого. По крайней мере, плед Андерсу точно понравился, первые пару дней тот вообще выпускал его из рук, только когда отправлялся в лазарет. А под тем окном, рядом с которым стоял рабочий стол целителя, уже выросла немаленькая горка персиковых косточек.  
Наверное, то, что персиком угостили и его, можно было считать хорошим знаком.  
Гаррет устало хмыкнул и, отодвинув укоризненно взиравшую на него стопку потрёпанных томов подальше, разложил перед собой расползшуюся уже на три листа рунную схему. Хвала Создателю, Вэйд исполнил его заказ в точности, не иначе как ради разнообразия не внеся никаких «усовершенствований», так что расчёт влияния основы – сильверита с вкраплениями лириума и веридиумной застёжкой – не должен был стать для него проблемой. Трудность заключалась в другом: как увязать девять вставленных в предназначенные для них ячейки разноплановых рун в единую систему.  
Вообще говоря, можно было не выпендриваться, а наоборот, изолировать знаки друг от друга. Девять компактно свёрнутых заклятий и сами по себе были существенным подспорьем для любого мага, не говоря уже о лириумном напылении, которое могло служить источником энергии как для них, так и для самого чародея. Только горстка разрозненных рун вовсе не была чем-то достойным внимания: кольца и кулоны подобного рода можно было купить чуть ли не у любого дельца на чёрном рынке, хотя количество знаков на них обычно не превышало двух.  
А ещё отделенные друг от друга руны могли начать конфликтовать между собой, резонировать, мешая контролю, даже взрываться – и в конечном счёте проблем от них могло быть куда больше, чем пользы. Как, впрочем, произойдёт и в том случае, если Хоук недостаточно точно просчитает схему.  
– Господин сенешаль… – нерешительно протянул кто-то за дверью, и отступник, торопливо спрятав листки с выкладками в ящик стола, грозно потребовал:  
– Войдите!  
Створка медленно качнулась внутрь, и на пороге кабинета воздвиглась смутно знакомая леди-рыцарь. Не из бедных, судя по повидавшей виды, но ещё крепкой веридиумной броне, и с той неописуемой грацией в движениях, которая яснее ясного говорила о том, что висевший на её бедре меч дама носила отнюдь не для украшения. От таких женщин обычно ожидаешь изящества и такта стенобитного тарана, и подобная робость встревожила Гаррета сильнее, чем привычное содрогание земли, возвещавшее о приближении огра.  
– Сэр Тамра, – наконец узнал он леди-рыцаря. – Что привело вас ко мне?  
– У… у меня появились новые сведения, господин сенешаль. – Отступник только хмыкнул, поражаясь тому, что мастерство лести – это ж надо было так непринуждённо пропустить в его титуле уточнение «младший»! – сэр Тамра не растеряла даже в минуту крайнего душевного волнения, и ободряюще ей улыбнулся. – Насчёт того заговора.  
– Вот как, – лениво протянул Хоук, стараясь скрыть внезапно проснувшийся интерес. – Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
– Мне… нечем доказать свою информацию, сударь, – несколько виновато проговорила леди.  
– Ничего, – пренебрежительно махнул рукой Гаррет. – Ваше предыдущее сообщение было подтверждено надёжным источником, – уточнять, что подтверждение звучало как «Слушай, старший, мне тут Андерс на моих, мать их, подданных настучал…», он не стал, – так что я полагаю, что ваши слова достойны доверия. Я обязательно приму их во внимание и проверю…  
– В том-то и дело, что проверять некогда, – наконец перестала мямлить сэр Тамра. – Мне удалось подслушать, как банн Эсмерель обсуждала со своими сообщниками – их имён я не слышала, а голоса могли быть искажены деревом стены – покушение на эрла. Точной даты они не называли, по крайней мере, при мне, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что всё уже подготовлено и…  
Дослушивать Хоук не стал. Вне боя его интуиция не отличалась особой чуткостью, и то, что она вдруг взвыла дурным голосом, так, что его чуть не вышвырнуло из кресла, само по себе наводило на мысль о том, что бой сейчас будет. За спиной у него загрохотали шаги леди-рыцаря, отступник на мгновение замер на пересечении коридоров и кинулся в сторону тронного зала. Через пару шагов Гаррету стало ясно, что слабый шум за высокими дубовыми дверями ему вовсе не послышался, а ещё через десяток – что слабым тот казался лишь из-за расстояния и толщины деревянных панелей.  
Двери он вынес, даже не заметив. Судя по тому, что кого-то из убийц неслабо приложило обломками засова, они были заперты, но Хоука волновало вовсе не это. Он торопливо выискал взглядом приметный алый камень в навершии дайленова посоха и с облегчением выдохнул: кристалл неровно вспыхивал в такт заковыристому, антиванско-хасиндско-ферелденскому мату младшего, значит, тот был не только жив, но и в состоянии действовать должным образом.  
Гаррет почти вслепую швырнул файербол на примерещившееся сбоку движение; попал удачно – в высунувшегося из-за колонны арбалетчика, превратив его и прикрывавшую его пару бойцов в пылающие факелы. Десяток вооружённых людей, отделявших его от младшего, вдруг окружило знакомое золотистое сияние энтропического паралича, и отступник жестом послал в атаку следовавшую за ним хвостиком сэра Тамру. Рубить обездвиженные цели ей явно было в новинку, но после секундного колебания женщина взяла себя в руки, и её удары вновь обрели должную точность.  
Щелчок тетивы ещё одного арбалета почему-то показался громче, чем звон сталкивавшихся другом мечей и натужный лязг того жуткого доспеха, который сенешаль Вэрел упорно продолжал носить даже в крепости. Вслед за щелчком раздался чей-то болезненный вскрик, и у Хоука чуть не остановилось сердце, потому что голос он узнал.  
– Да я тебе посох в задницу засуну, лучник недоученный! – пронзительным от изумления и внезапной боли голосом заорал Андерс, перекрыв шум боя. – Куси его, Сэр Ланцелап!  
Уже заволокшая взгляд алая пелена звериной ярости от удивления дрогнула и окончательно стереть остатки гарретова разума не успела. Вслед за воплем целителя послышался хриплый раздражённый мяв, а затем чуть не под ноги отступнику вывалился смуглый, со странно знакомыми очертаниями вымученно-гибкой фигуры боец в кожаной броне, тщетно пытавшийся оторвать от лица продолжавшего возмущённо верещать котёнка. Гаррет растерянно моргнул, но всё-таки успел перехватить слепо метавшегося по залу убийцу и, коротким ударом раздробив ему глотку, аккуратно снял Сэра Ланцелапа с головы трупа.  
Котёнок удовлетворённо мурлыкнул и тут же полез ему на шею.  
Последнюю четверку убийц, к немалому удивлению отступника, вполне успешно сдерживал сенешаль Вэрел. Правда, навык боя в команде он явно успел растерять и мешал не только чужим, но и своим: обоих магов он оттеснил в самый угол, прикрыв своим телом, но при этом не давая Дайлену возможности ни сложить достаточно эффективное заклятие, ни хотя бы ткнуть поверх его плеча лезвием посоха. Разглядеть за их спинами Андерса отступнику не удалось, и отступившее на мгновение бешенство вернулось, усилившись десятикратно.  
Хоук пришёл в себя от того, что ему щекотали нос. Чем-то мягким, пушистым и… тёплым.  
– Вот видишь, Сэр Ланцелап у нас герой, – гордо проговорил у него над головой Андерс. – Он не только отомстил за меня, но и возродил к жизни твоего кузена. Дай, а ты ему медаль вручишь?  
– Обязательно, – проворчал Дайлен. – Вот прямо сейчас схожу к Вэйду, закажу. Гаррет, ты как?  
– Надеюсь, никого лишнего не убил? – приподнявшись на локте, вымученно пошутил боевой маг.  
– Нет, пожалуй, – совершенно серьёзно ответил младший. – Жаль, что допросить некого, тот антиванец уже сдох к тому времени, как всё закончилось… Ты что, совсем идиот – лезть в драку без брони и даже без меча?  
– Знаешь, некогда было облачаться, – огрызнулся Гаррет. Голова трещала так, словно он умудрился пропустить удар огра, но Андерс, заметив, как он на мгновение сузил глаза, накрыл его висок засиявшей голубоватым светом ладонью и сочувственно пояснил:  
– Тебя Вэрел щитом приложил. Ты на него не сердись, у старичка нервы не выдержали – он там уже помирать собрался, а тут его предполагаемые убийцы загорелись, а потом у них шеи ломаться начали, а после этого из пламени ещё и ты вынырнул, весь из себя гневно-прекрасный и с таким оскалом, что при виде него даже Архидемон в обморок бы брякнулся.  
Блаженно прикрывший глаза Хоук перехватил его уже отстранившуюся руку и, крепко прижав к своей скуле, с довольным урчанием потёрся о неё лицом. Пальцы целителя пахли травами, солью и немножко кровью, и отступник, снова встревожившись, поднял на него взгляд. На его мантии возле левого плеча красовалась окаймлённая тёмно-пурпурным дырка, но под заляпанной тканью жизнерадостно сиял кусочек неповреждённой кожи.  
– Ерунда, – встретившись с ним глазами, хвастливо заявил Андерс. – Я же целитель. Стрелу без инструментов выдёргивать неприятно было, но остальное – дело на полторы секунды. И чего ты так взбесился-то? Дайлена вообще даже не поцарапали, он так материться выучился, что они тут чуть не записывать садились, ну а он по головам посохом! – Он осторожно погладил большим пальцем тонкую кожу возле уголка гарретова глаза и почти смущённо добавил: – Спасибо, что забрал Сэра Ланцелапа. Я испугался, что тот ублюдок успеет сделать ему что-нибудь плохое…  
– Не за что, – улыбнувшись, промурлыкал Гаррет. Руку Андерса пришлось всё-таки выпустить, светловолосому магу явно было неудобно так долго сидеть возле него на корточках. Сэр Ланцелап мурлыкнул в ответ и перебрался на меховую накидку своего хозяина, а потом ещё раз мяукнул Хоуку с высоты его роста.  
– Он тоже сказал тебе «спасибо», – весело пояснил Андерс и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.  
– В одном сударь целитель прав, – сухо проговорил подошедший к ним Вэрел. – Я и впрямь далеко не молод, и боец из меня уже не тот, что в юности. Так что чем скорее вы, юноша, соизволите выучиться всему необходимому, тем быстрее я передам свой пост вам. Кроме того, нам с вами ещё предстоит отчитываться перед эрлом о том, почему мы позволили этому безобразию зайти так далеко.  
– Да ладно, – снисходительно сказал Дайлен. – Все ведь выжили. Ну, из наших. Сенешаль, осмотрите трупы. Если кто-то всё-таки выжил, спросите, откуда они тут достали Антиванского Ворона. И для чего, потому что из Антивы он явно прибыл раньше, чем меня назначили на эту должность…  
– У нас нет агентов среди благородных, – хмуро произнёс Гаррет. – О том, что творится на чёрном рынке, в гильдии торговцев и большей части преступного мира, мне докладывают, но иметь дело с аристократами эти люди отказываются. Риск огромный, а прибыли с гулькин нос.  
– Знаете, господа, мне почему-то кажется, что тут не только Гаррета по голове приложили, – вздохнул Андерс. – Пойдём отсюда, Сэр Ланцелап, вдруг это заразно… А вы все ко мне потом зайдите на всякий случай, особенно вы, сенешаль. У вас правая рука как-то тяжеловато двигалась, как бы не артрит…  
Хоук машинально шагнул вслед за ним, но затем одёрнул себя и развернулся к своему пожилому наставнику. Со слепым пятном в разведывательной сети и впрямь нужно было что-то делать, и желательно побыстрее. Неудача банна Эсмерель на некоторое время охладит пыл прочих недоброжелателей, но следующую попытку они наверняка продумают гораздо лучше.  
Вэрел, как оказалось, уже начал читать Амеллу лекцию о том, что его жизнь – достояние всего эрлинга, пренебрегать коим он не имеет права. Покорно слушавший его маг тихонько вздыхал и рассеянно кивал в нужных местах, устало опираясь на посох. Его взгляд блуждал по полу, перескакивая с одного трупа на другой, и Гаррет, стараясь не попадаться на глаза вдохновенно вещающему сенешалю, у которого – не иначе из-за возбуждения схватки – случился приступ старческой говорливости, принялся обшаривать указанные тела.  
Трофеи оказались не слишком впечатляющими: как будто предчувствуя неудачу, убийцы обрядились в весьма средненького качества доспехи и оружие тоже взяли далёкое от идеала. Единственным исключением были арбалеты – тот, что уцелел, отступник на глаз оценил в пару золотых, да и некоторые части разбитого ещё можно было продать за неплохие деньги. Смуглый тип с перебитым горлом – антиванец, как предположил Командор – оказался не столько смуглым, сколько накрепко загоревшим, и чем-то неуловимо напоминал давно покойного Тальесина. Быть может, щеголеватой бородкой, совсем не похожей на те, что носили мужчины в Ферелдене, или разрезом крупных, чуть навыкате тёмных глаз.  
– Думаешь, он из самой Антивы? – перебив Вэрела на полуслове, поинтересовался Гаррет. – В Денериме ведь была ячейка Воронов, они даже тебя пытались подрядить на какую-то работу…  
– Да не знаю, – с досадой отозвался Амелл. – Просто мне так почему-то показалось. Ты поспрашивай у своих контрабандистов, вдруг что интересного расскажут.  
– Непременно, – кивнул Хоук. Взгляд наставника обратился на него, и отступник невольно поёжился. Азарт боя уже выветрился из крови, и он вдруг вспомнил о том, что у него на столе всё ещё лежат так и не открытые трактаты по ферелденскому праву.  
Увы, вскоре Гаррету всё же пришлось к ним вернуться. Единственной стоящей уликой, обнаруженной среди тел нападавших, оказалась, собственно говоря, сама банн Эсмерель, ныне покойная. Прочие заговорщики, как видно, решили не марать рук и послали вместо себя наёмников или солдат своих гарнизонов, заблаговременно лишённых всех опознавательных признаков вроде вышитых на поддоспешниках гербов сюзеренов. Вопросом сдачи трофеев ближайшим торговцам занялась подоспевшая госпожа Вулси, и у Хоука попросту не осталось выбора.  
К вечеру он начал страшно скучать по своему детству и толстенным трактатам по общей и стихийной магии. Вид у них был, пожалуй, даже более жуткий, чем у нынешних его учебников, но отец всегда умудрялся сделать так, что обучение превращалось в захватывающую игру, в вызов, который Гаррет всегда принимал…  
Нынешний вызов лежал в дальнем углу его сейфа, и его следовало игнорировать как можно дольше. Впрочем, у отступника всё равно не очень-то получалось: после пары часов наедине с премудростями ферелденских законов его руки, как будто обретя собственную волю, тянулись к припрятанным в ящике стола рунным камням, зачарованному резаку и купленным у присланной из Круга чародейки копиям целительских рун. Знак уровня ученика он наконец освоил, но вот руна подмастерья получалась только в половине случаев, что уж говорить о мастерской и грандмастерской… А ведь именно последняя и была ему нужна, какой смысл дарить духовному целителю всякую ерунду.  
А ещё у Вэрела была крайне неудобная привычка входить в кабинет к своему ученику без стука. Ходил пожилой сенешаль далеко не бесшумно, но поглощённому очередной попыткой вырезать нужную руну Гаррету не один раз приходилось торопливо смахивать компрометирующие его инструменты в ящик и поспешно придвигать к себе отложенный было том, изображая старательное изучение юридических казусов. Чувствовал он себя при этом безответственным мальчишкой – едва ли не впервые в жизни! – но менять образ действий не собирался.  
В конце концов, Дайлену ведь нужен здравомыслящий сенешаль, а не свихнувшийся от переизбытка всякой хрени в мозгу маньяк-убийца.  
Заснул Хоук, кажется, прямо на столе. Во всяком случае, наутро он никак не мог вспомнить, как шёл до своей комнаты, а потом опять до кабинета, и жрать хотелось настолько, что найденный на книжной полке засохший бутерброд с сыром, по виду напоминавший реликт времён Первого Мора, вдруг показался более чем съедобным. Каковым и оказался: на зубах он, конечно, скрипел, как кусок орзаммарского гранита, но в желудке устроился на редкость уютно.  
Сенешаль Вэрел снова заглянул в дверь, удовлетворённо кивнул, увидев, что отступник в кои-то веки сидит и занимается нужным делом, а не гоняет порождений тьмы в компании Командора, и удалился. Гаррет насмешливо хмыкнул, с тоской покосился на ящик с инструментами и заготовками рун и, взяв себя в руки, придвинул поближе тот фолиант, который послужил ему подушкой.  
– Нет, вы с Даем точно родственники.  
Хоук вздрогнул и, подняв голову от книги, растерянно посмотрел на придирчиво изучавшего его Андерса. Целитель, встретившись с ним глазами, вдруг улыбнулся и, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь, плавным кошачьим шагом двинулся к нему.  
– Мне, конечно, очень нравится твоя кровать, – продолжая улыбаться – совсем незнакомой улыбкой, хищной, дразнящей, с едва заметной тенью нервозности – непринуждённо поделился светловолосый маг, – но я был несколько разочарован, обнаружив, что тебя там опять не было. – Он оперся на край стола, чуть наклонившись к Гаррету, и сделал короткую паузу, как будто давая ему возможность ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость вроде «Что?» или «На кой демон тебе сдалась моя кровать?». Отступник, уже несколько оправившийся от удивления, промолчал и только насмешливо приподнял бровь, и Андерс, небрежно пожав плечами, добавил: – Так что я решил навестить тебя на рабочем месте.  
Хоук откинулся на спинку кресла и приглашающе улыбнулся, и целитель, снова сверкнув лукавой усмешкой, стремительно нырнул куда-то вниз.  
– В общем, как-то так, – уже привычным, задумчиво-профессиональным тоном заключил маг уже из-под стола и, легким толчком ладони заставив его немного раздвинуть колени, принялся за шнуровку его брюк.  
Гаррет потянулся было помочь, но Андерс только фыркнул и оттолкнул его руку в сторону. Отступник рвано выдохнул и послушно сжал подлокотники кресла, позволяя целителю творить всё, что захочется.  
Тёплая ладонь, как будто примеряясь, прошлась по его бедру, и Хоук стиснул зубы, сдерживая нетерпеливый стон. Часть его сознания всё ещё уверяла, что он, должно быть, попросту заснул снова и попал в тень, но тело подобных сомнений не испытывало. Как раз оно отлично понимало, что к нему и впрямь прикасался самый любимый и желанный человек на свете, и реагировало с подобающим ситуации энтузиазмом.  
Андерс, как назло, не спешил, ласкал его ноги прямо через ткань и чуть не по сантиметру стягивал вниз пояс расшнурованных брюк, легонько поглаживая открывающуюся кожу. Гаррета уже почти трясло от одного только его взгляда, от мелькавшего в завораживающе потемневших янтарных глазах вызова, и отступник, крепко зажмурившись, с глухим рыком откинул голову назад. Затылок ударился о жёсткую спинку кресла с отчётливым стуком, и светловолосый маг, самодовольно фыркнув, наконец запустил пальцы в росшую в низу его живота курчавую шерсть.  
– Тут мне полагалось бы ляпнуть что-нибудь заумное про то, как точно природа соблюдает пропорции в некоторых случаях, – тягуче проговорил Андерс и, придвинувшись ещё ближе, оперся предплечьем на колено Хоука, – но…   
Отступник приподнял ресницы и как раз успел увидеть, как тот, не отрывая от него взгляда, медленно облизал приоткрывшиеся в предвкушении губы. На скулах целителя играл легкий румянец, ноздри хищно трепетали, и Гаррет торопливо зажмурился снова, потому что от одного только вида любимого, стоявшего перед ним на коленях с более чем очевидными намерениями, в крови полыхнуло нестерпимым, почти пугающим жаром.  
– Ну её нахрен, эту заумь, короче, – светским тоном, чуть подпорченным пробравшейся в голос хрипотцой, проговорил Андерс и, с какой-то детской непосредственностью ухватив его член у основания, доверительно добавил: – Ты красивый, знаешь?  
Ответа он, должно быть, не ждал, да Хоук и не успел ничего сказать: едва договорив, целитель легонько, игриво лизнул уже согретую его дыханием кожу, и вместо слов с губ отступника слетел тихий стон. Ладонь на его члене сжалась сильнее, заставив дыхание прерваться, и светловолосый маг с мурлычущим смешком обхватил его губами.  
Первые секунд тридцать Гаррет ещё помнил, что нельзя слишком громко стонать, потому что дверь Андерс так и не запер. Но обращаться с человеческим телом целитель умел, и вскоре отступник напрочь забыл обо всём, потерявшись в жарком, тягучем блаженстве от мерного, непрерывного движения быстрого влажного языка и горячих мягких губ, старательно выискивавших самые чувствительные местечки. Сдерживаться он уже и не пытался, стонал, рычал, запрокидывая голову, потому что смотреть в полыхавшие такой же страстью глаза Андерса не было никаких сил, а потом тот начал тихо постанывать сам, и каждый его стон отзывался сотрясавшей всё тело Гаррета сладострастной дрожью.  
Одних только рук и губ ему уже было мало, отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться самому, ощутить жар любимого, желанного тела целиком, и Хоук, не выдержав, отпустил потрескивавшие под его пальцами подлоктники и потянулся к чуть растрепавшимся волосам второго мага. Тот на мгновение замер под его ладонями, и отступник бережно расправил светлые пряди, погладил затылок и шею, лаская, глубоко, но осторожно проминая напряжённые шею и плечи. Андерс резко втянул носом воздух и, тягуче застонав, удвоил усилия, и Гаррет снова потерял связь с реальностью.  
Наслаждение накатывало на него волна за волной, стирая разум, и Хоук, безостановочно облизывавший мгновенно пересыхавшие, отчаянно требовавшие ласки губы, только смутно сознавал, что ему чего-то не хватало. Его любимый вдруг сладко всхлипнул и, крепко обхватив его одной рукой за талию и подавшись ещё ближе, второй потянулся куда-то вниз, и Гаррет не выдержал и, подхватив его под мышки, вздернул к себе на колени.  
Тело Андерса у него в руках было сильным, гибким и обжигало даже сквозь ткань мантии. Отступник едва сдержал желание опрокинуть его на спину, распластав по столу, вжаться всем телом и сделать своим, заставить извиваться и кричать от наслаждения… Застонав в отчаянии, Хоук жадно впился в алые, влажно поблескивавшие губы и, придавив раскрытой ладонью узкую жилистую поясницу, второй обхватил оба их члена вместе и крепко сжал. Андерс приглушённо застонал и дернул бедрами навстречу, и Гаррет принялся резко двигать рукой, крепко удерживая его на месте. Пальцы целителя больно впились в его плечи, и отступник с рыком прянул вперёд, ещё глубже проникнув в его рот языком и сильнее вжавшись в пах. Маг ответил на поцелуй с не меньшей страстью, и Хоук совершенно потерял разум. Он только смутно сознавал, что горячие ладони Андерса слепо шарили по его груди, поглаживая и лаская, что через пару минут им обоим перестало хватать дыхания, и целитель с мучительным стоном оторвался от его губ и беспомощно уткнулся лицом в шею, блаженно порыкивая и толкаясь бедрами в его ладонь. А потом его накрыло волной наслаждения, и рассыпающееся на осколки сознание окончательно добили донесшийся словно с огромного расстояния хриплый крик Андерса и ощущение горячей влаги на пальцах.  
Хоук пришёл в себя от того, что его робко, едва ощутимо поцеловали в шею. Вернее, это даже поцелуем называть было сложно – просто мимолетное прикосновение губ. Отступник, стараясь не дышать, осторожно приподнял веки и покосился на Андерса.  
Светловолосая голова целителя так и лежала у него на плече, и его тёплое дыхание щекотало Гаррету шею. Длинное худощавое тело, ещё пылавшее сладким, мучительно приятным жаром, по-кошачьи расслабленно льнуло к его груди, и Хоук, не удержавшись, ласково провёл ладонью по выгнувшейся узкой спине.  
– Ну… я это… пойду, наверно, – неразборчиво пробормотал Андерс, не двинувшись с места. – Мантию почистить надо и всякое такое…  
– И дверь ты не запер, – с усмешкой согласился отступник, нежно потёршись носом об оказавшееся совсем рядом ухо, и, подумав, бережно обхватил его губами. Целитель сладко поёжился, на мгновение вжавшись в него всем телом, и плавно отстранился, упершись ладонями в его грудь.  
– В следующий раз запру, – пару раз сжав и разжав пальцы, совсем как довольный Сэр Ланцелап, пообещал маг и принялся выбираться из кресла. На ногах он держался не особенно крепко, Гаррет подхватил его, когда он покачнулся, и помог высвободить подол мантии, застрявший в появившейся на подлокотнике трещине. Андерс лениво потянулся и, одёрнув покосившийся пояс, добавил: – Ты... ну… извини, что от работы отвлёк.  
– Ничего, – усмехнулся Хоук. – Заходи ещё.  
– Ага, – с отсутствующим видом кивнул целитель и, моргнув, вредным тоном сказал: – А будешь слишком часто на столе спать – в старости кости болеть будут.  
– А в кровати мне грустно и одиноко, – абсолютно серьёзно ответил отступник. – Тут у меня хотя бы компания есть, вся эта мудрость веков, пропахшая вековой же пылью…  
Светловолосый маг пренебрежительно фыркнул и, помахав на прощание рукой, вышел. Гаррет откинулся на спинку кресла и блаженно улыбнулся, неторопливо облизывая пальцы.  
Как ни смешно, но целительская руна мастерского уровня у него в тот день получилась с первого раза. И даже явившийся всего-то через час после случившегося Вэрел настолько проникся его спокойной уверенностью, что не стал проверять дословное знание «изученного» материала и разрешил в следующие несколько дней заняться практическими делами вроде ловли преступников и попыток вычислить треклятого Ржавого Волка, в будние дни наверняка прикидывавшегося почтенным обывателем.  
По уши закопавшийся в какие-то древние карты с гербовыми грифончиками на углах Дайлен в ответ на предложение прошвырнуться до Амарантайна только скорбно сдвинул брови и попросил заодно разведать ещё что-нибудь про пропавшего Серого Стража. Зато возле самых ворот Гаррета перехватил Натаниэль и, с явным трудом переборов свою гордость, напросился с ним в город. Примерно полдороги они прошли в молчании, а затем Хоу собрался с духом и попросил у него совета, потому что вымолить у малышки Бетани прощение за неосторожные слова лучнику так и не удалось. Над ним уже смеялась вся улица – когда ещё увидишь Серого Стража с коромыслом и парой ведер воды, хвостиком следующего за небрежно помахивавшей цветочком девушкой, или того же Стража, увешанного корзинами и сумками, набитыми овощами с рынка… Бетани была очень практичной девушкой, а вид бездельничающего поклонника был ей что нож острый.  
Хоук задумчиво похмыкал, не особенно стараясь скрыть усмешку, и в приступе несвойственного ему добродушия пообещал аристократу, что попросит сестричку быть поснисходительней. Не то чтобы он верил в то, что это сработает, но ведь Натаниэль, вообще говоря, оказался неплохим парнем и не заслуживал того, чтобы его так третировали.  
Бетани вообще не оказалось дома, Гаррет, недолго думая, настучал на наглую малявку матери и оставил ей Натаниэля, ради возможности увидеть предмет своих воздыханий готового поддерживать светскую беседу часами. При виде осунувшейся физиономии лучника Леандра немедленно прониклась к нему сочувствием, и отступник, убедившись в том, что скучать леди Хоук не придётся, со спокойной душой отправился дальше.  
После недавней расправы контрабандисты залегли на дно, и даже пресловутый Ржавый Волк не рвался мериться силами с внезапно отрастившей зубы официальной властью. Новых сведений о Кристофе Хоуку тоже достать не удалось, только трактирщик выцыганил у него ещё десяток серебрушек за всё ещё не освобождённую комнату. Гаррет перетряхнул несчастную конуру сверху донизу и простучал все стены и полы, но никаких тайников в ней не оказалось.  
Дама с Чёрных Болот при виде его физиономии только похмыкала и, пробурчав себе под нос что-то вроде «ну я ж тебе говорила, огненный», сунула ему какой-то сушёный веник. Отступник растерянно моргнул и, вежливо поблагодарив, сунул его в поясную сумку, а потом попытался поинтересоваться у знахарки о том, не встречала ли она Серого Стража, говорившего с орлейским акцентом.  
Именно что попытался: после первой же фразы травница поморщилась, как будто учуяв трупную вонь, и резким тоном сообщила, что в Чёрные Болота одни самоубивцы суются. Потому как место дурное донельзя и лезть в такое по-мужски, напролом да с воплями – верный способ на тропинку к Чёрному Городу встать.  
Дальнейшие расспросы и вовсе ни к чему не привели, старуха только хмуро отмалчивалась и сверлила его красноречивым взглядом, означавшим, что ему следовало убраться полдня назад. В конце концов Гаррет сдался и так и поступил.  
На сушёный веник Андерс уставился с таким восторгом, что Хоук мигом простил травнице и резкие слова, и отказ отвечать на вопросы. Ему даже досталось что-то вроде благодарного поцелуя: целитель подскочил к нему, мазнул губами по уголку челюсти и в обнимку с загадочной травой метнулся к своему зельеварному столу, не дав Гаррету возможности толком отреагировать.  
– Ты мне ещё месяц назад вечер в лучшем амарантайнском трактире проспорил, – напоследок бросил светловолосый маг и, аккуратно положив пару веточек из веника в ступку, добавил: – Вот завтра и рассчитаешься. После обеда пойдём.  
– Слушаюсь, командир, – фыркнул Гаррет и, аккуратно поцеловав его в шею под затылком, пошёл отчитываться Дайлену.  
Амелл, услышав про «дурное место», только тяжело вздохнул и, философски пожав плечами, заметил, что хороших мест он с начала Мора не видел – не считая, разумеется, дома Хоуков, но это дело особое. Отступник уже ждал приказа отправляться немедленно, но уже открывший рот Командор вдруг спохватился, поморщился и сказал, чтобы он готовился выступить через два дня, а до тех пор не дал Вэрелу заморить себя всякими жуткими трактатами. Сам Дайлен за оставшееся время намеревался выяснить всё, что известно о Чёрных Болотах населению Башни Бдения и окрестных ферм.  
На следующий день затянувшие небо облака вдруг расступились, и чахлое осеннее солнышко начало припекать совсем по-летнему. Шагавший рядом с Хоуком Андерс довольно жмурился и подставлял успевшее покрыться бледными веснушками лицо солнечным лучам, поглаживая дремавшего в его поясной сумке Сэра Ланцелапа. Гаррет, сменивший доспех из драконьей кости на свою старую мантию, восторженно наблюдал за ним, задыхаясь от нежности и плескавшегося в крови желания. Вести своё сокровище в трактир совсем не хотелось, хотелось убить для него какую-нибудь здоровую страшную хрень, а потом уволочь его в укромное местечко и заласкать до обморока.  
Но Андерс хотел именно в трактир, прямо весь сиял от предвкушения, и Хоук, разумеется, не смог бы ему отказать, даже если бы вдруг узнал, что по дороге им предстояло встретить десяток огров, высшего дракона и выводок кэл-хирольских насекомоподобных «детей».  
– Ещё никогда не пил халявного пива, – жизнерадостно поделился с ним целитель, когда хозяин «Короны и льва», получив свое серебро, поставил перед ними кружки. Гаррет неопределённо хмыкнул, и светловолосый маг, чуть погрустнев, признался: – Да я вообще пиво редко пил. В Круге не было и варить не получалось, потому что на запах браги храмовники мигом прибегали; а когда я удирал, то у меня на него обычно денег не было.  
– Это надо исправить, – кивнул отступник и, пронзив трактирщика строгим взглядом, кинул ему золотую монету. Тот попробовал её на зуб и немедленно придвинул Андерсу вторую кружку. Маг рукавом стёр оставшиеся после первой пенные «усы» и блаженно прижмурился.  
В следующие четыре часа Андерс успел: выпить не меньше бочонка пива; поспорить с какой-то девицей, чей приятель круче и выиграть, выставив Гаррета против какого-то деревенского бугая, который, как оказалось, совершенно не умел держать удар; пофлиртовать со всем, что двигалось, а также подвигать стоявший посреди зала дубовый стол и с ним пофлиртовать тоже – Хоук чуть не свихнулся от ревности, пока не заметил, что заигрывания целителя продолжались лишь до определённого предела, а затем объекту его внимания оставалось только хлопать глазами в растерянности, гадая, куда делся такой замечательный весёлый маг; пропасть куда-то почти на пятнадцать минут, чуть не доведя отступника до инфаркта и вернувшись с краденым храмовничьим шлемом; пообещать трактирщику украсить его заведение наимоднейшими гирляндами из гарлочьих ушей; поворковать в дальнем углу с какой-то хмурой эльфийкой, которая смотрела на него с красноречивым, почти по-амелловски выразительным «ш-шемлен» в глазах; выпросить у Гаррета ползолотого для каких-то «Асиратефших от Мора» и с блаженной улыбкой высыпать их в корзинку для пожертвований…  
В конце концов Андерс угомонился и уютно упихался ему под бок, поджав под себя ноги. Вид у него был сонный и счастливый, целитель неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос, продолжая ему что-то рассказывать и называя то Дайленом, то Гарретом, и Хоук, умирая от нежности, прижал его к себе и принялся ласково гладить по спине.  
– А сэр Райлок сучка, – неожиданно отчётливо пожаловался светловолосый маг. Отступник повернул голову к нему: Андерс смотрел на него снизу вверх, притиснувшись щекой к его плечу, и по-детски обиженно хмурился. Гаррет, не удержавшись, легонько коснулся его губ своими, и целитель, довольно мурлыкнув, как будто только этого и ждал, продолжил: – Мне письмо прислали. Она, оказывается, всё ещё тут суетится, а ещё хочет забрать мою филактерию… Я же потому в эти края и потащился, что услышал, будто часть филактерий из Денерима, и мою в том числе, перевезли в Амарантайн, а меня на полдороге поймали, знаешь, как обидно было?  
– Представляю, – вполголоса согласился Хоук и осторожно заправил за ухо выпавшие из растрепавшегося андерсова хвостика пряди.  
– Вот, – удовлетворённо сказал Андерс. – А я так старался, я даже денег достал, чтобы местные выяснили, куда их поместили, и мне рассказали. Та ушастая красотка как раз и пришла, она такая милая, я с ней в пятый побег познакомился… Правда, она меня не очень любит, даже уши потрогать не дала. Хотя ничего особенного, уши как уши, но надо же было с чего-то начинать. Ну и хрен с ней, ты всё равно красивее.  
Гаррет хмыкнул и, улыбнувшись, снова погладил его по голове, лениво размышляя о том, не пора ли и впрямь нести своё пьяное чудо домой. И куда именно его нести: за окном уже стемнело, а путь до Башни Бдения был неблизкий, но и вваливаться в дом к родителям, на полквартала благоухая пивом и подававшейся к нему копчёной рыбой, тоже было как-то неловко.  
– А сэр Райлок правда сучка, я её боюсь, – вполголоса закончил целитель. – Она вообще думает, что я малефикар, а я же не такой! Но с ней разговаривать бессмысленно, её даже Грегор утихомирить не мог, хотя он главнее и его все наши в Кинлохе боялись, потому что он строгий. Она мне непременно какую-нибудь гадость сделает, и не посмотрит, что я теперь Серый Страж…  
– Она тебя не тронет, – ровным, успокаивающим тоном пообещал Хоук. Андерс, конечно, мог и преувеличивать, пиво в таких количествах вообще очень этому способствовало, но отмахиваться от подобного известия он вовсе не собирался. С храмовниками шутки плохи, это он ещё в детстве уяснил и рисковать своим сокровищем вовсе не собирался.  
Ночевать они в итоге отправились к Хоукам. Гаррет довёл на удивление прочно державшегося на ногах целителя до домика, по дороге шуганув пару примеривавшихся к его поясным сумкам карманников, и, перебравшись через невысокую оградку, осторожно поскребся в окно папиной домашней лаборатории. Скрестись пришлось минут пять, потом внутри послышался звук шагов, и окно распахнулось.  
– Пил? – строго осведомился Малькольм, запалив светлячка и узнав притаившегося под окном сына.  
– Я трезвый, – обиделся Гаррет. – Но по такой темени я Андерса до Башни Бдения не донесу. Я ему вечер в трактире проспорил…  
– Поддавался? – понимающе хмыкнул отец и успокаивающе махнул рукой в ответ на предостерегающий взгляд Хоука-младшего. – Я вам амбар открою, сами устраивайтесь.  
В амбаре обнаружилась недовольная вторжением чужаков коза и здоровенная кипа сена. Старательно принюхавшийся к запаху сушёной травы Андерс одобрительно кивнул и, немедленно закопавшись в него где-то возле стены, мгновенно заснул. Гаррет полюбовался на него ещё несколько минут, а потом погладил высунувшего мордочку из его сумки Сэра Ланцелапа и осторожно улёгся рядом, стараясь не отдавить притаившиеся где-то под слоем сена конечности целителя.  
Наутро им обоим всё-таки досталось от Леандры, зато она позволила Андерсу воспользоваться заранее растопленной плитой и сварить себе какое-то жуткое снадобье от похмелья. Хоуку оно не понадобилось: после склянки из Брессилиана он и пьянел плохо, и алкоголь его тело пережигало в кратчайшие сроки, не заставляя его по утрам страдать от головной боли и прочих неприятных симптомов.  
А после полудня отступнику впервые пришлось стать свидетелем того, как ссорятся Андерс с Дайленом. Он, по правде сказать, думал, что это попросту невозможно: его младший всегда так заботился о друге детства, и тот, с благодарностью принимая его заботу, старался отвечать ему тем же…  
– Там может быть опасно! – упорствовал Амелл, изо всех сил пытавшийся изобразить непреклонного Стража-Командора, но всё равно выглядевший в этот момент как упёршийся малолетний зануда из Круга Магов. – И тебе лучше побыть здесь, пока мы разберёмся с этим треклятым орлесианцем.  
– Ага, а ещё ты мне рассказывал, как вы на дракона без целителя ходили! Идиоты, – огрызнулся Андерс, скрестив руки на груди и задрав подбородок. – Больше я тебе такого не позволю! Будешь вести себя как дурак – тайком следом поползу, но лезть в огрову задницу без поддержки не позволю!  
– Солнце моё, ненавижу тебе об этом напоминать, но я, между прочим, теперь твой командир! – прорычал Дайлен. Целитель удивлённо моргнул, услышав в голосе младшего мага незнакомые нотки, но только упрямей сжал губы и пронзил его суровым взглядом.  
Ну нет, назвать это ссорой всё-таки было нельзя. Оба Стража, конечно, от души поорали друг на друга, но когда Амелл всё-таки сдался и велел Андерсу собирать свои склянки, тот немедленно заулыбался снова и чуть не задушил друга в объятиях.  
– Мог бы и поддержать, – буркнул Командор, повернувшись к молча наблюдавшему за спектаклем Хоуку и укоризненно глянув на него. Целитель, как будто боясь, что Дайлен передумает, уже умчался готовиться к походу, и Гаррет, пожав плечами, отозвался:  
– Мне как-то спокойнее, когда он у меня на глазах. Тем более что та храмовница, которая хотела вернуть Андерса в Круг, по слухам, до сих пор болтается где-то в окрестностях Амарантайна, и надолго оставлять его без присмотра не хочется.  
– Вот как, – сдвинув брови, протянул Амелл и, нехорошо сузив глаза, пообещал: – Я этим займусь. Сразу после возвращения с Чёрных Болот.

 _Андерс_  
Андерс страшно собой гордился. Ему, конечно, пришлось здорово поломать голову, потому что раньше он ничего такого не делал, но зато результатом его труда стала внушительная стопочка красиво оформленных листков. Он даже пометил разными значками те, на которые стоило обратить внимание в первую очередь.  
Дайлену должно понравиться, он ведь сделал всё как надо, по-занудному. Название зелья писал наверху страницы, затем с новой строчки начинал описывать действие, список необходимого сырья с приблизительными ценами, необходимое для приготовления время и можно ли совмещать с приготовлением какого-либо иного снадобья или нужно будет всё указанное время посвятить именно этому, количество получающегося в итоге продукта, приблизительную цену одной порции вместе со склянкой, предполагаемую прибыль… Выглядело всё в итоге очень торжественно и даже немножко страшно, почти как его квалификационный реферат об особенностях исцеления инфекционных заболеваний верхних дыхательных путей. Одна надежда на то, что старый друг Амелл не станет придираться, как сделала въедливая мэтресса Винн. Ну или хотя бы будет придираться не очень сильно…  
Целитель даже уволок из гарретова кабинета красивую кожаную папку и положил все свои записи в неё. Проект его личного вклада в казну Башни Бдения стал выглядеть ещё жутче, и он, зажав папку под мышкой, отправился на поиски Командора.  
Замученный и совершенно несчастный Дайлен обнаружился в компании сенешаля Вэрела возле внешней стены. Андерс повертел головой, выискивая взглядом Хоука, который наверняка должен был быть где-то рядом, не нашёл и, разочарованно вздохнув, направился к собеседникам. Упрямо продолжавший таскать свой старый доспех – вопреки периодически мучившему его ревматизму и советам целителя – Вэрел неодобрительно покосился на прервавшего их разговор мага и, заложив руки за спину, снова развернулся к зиявшему в стене пролому, и целитель торопливо сунул папку Амеллу.  
– Ты посмотри и реши, чем будем заниматься, – проинструктировал он немедленно уткнувшегося в его записи энтропийщика. – Потому что всё сразу я не осилю, особенно если нужно будет ещё всякие стражевые дела делать. Можешь ещё сам с прежним лекарем поговорить, может, я не догадался о чём-то важном спросить.  
– Ага, – рассеянно сказал Дайлен. На мгновение поднял голову, сверкнул в его сторону благодарной улыбкой и снова уткнулся в записи. – Сенешаль, пойдёмте-ка в мой кабинет, обсудим идеи Стража Андерса. Думаю, мне понадобится ваш совет. Солнышко, ты тоже с нами, вдруг у нас вопросы возникнут.  
Андерс украдкой выдохнул. Получилось, значит? Деньги были странной штукой, гораздо более странной, чем все путаные свойства флоры и фауны Тедаса. Как раз с флорой и фауной он был знаком неплохо, а вот принципы возникновения в чьей-либо жизни этих блестящих металлических кружочков в количестве большем, чем потребно для покупки пирожка у ближайшей торговки, всегда были для него тайной за семью печатями. Принцип исчезновения был гораздо проще: если деньги могли исчезнуть, они исчезали.  
Но Амелл, кажется, воспринимал его выкладки всерьёз, так что ему надо было только следить, чтобы зарывшийся в них приятель не навернулся с очередной лестницы. Ну как всегда, в общем. Шагавший с другой стороны от Командора сенешаль Вэрел время от времени комментировал записи целителя, и тот в конце концов не выдержал. Ну как же этот старик умудрился прожить столько лет, нихрена не разбираясь даже в самых простых и распространённых зельях?  
А потом ещё и какая-то баба в доспехе тоже стала лезть под руку с идиотскими заявлениями. Андерс вскинулся, намереваясь чётко и подробно разъяснить ей, куда ей следует идти со своими антимажескими речами, но не успел – баба размахнулась булавой и попыталась снести голову Амеллу.  
Дайлен, конечно, не дался, отступил на шаг, разрывая дистанцию, и повернулся к дверям тронного зала – но те с грохотом захлопнулись за их спинами, и массивный засов с глухим стуком упал в петли. Светловолосый маг завертел головой и, торопливо запихав головёнку высунувшегося наружу Сэра Ланцелапа обратно в сумку, поудобнее перехватил посох.  
Попытка утихомирить банна Эсмерель – вот как, оказывается, звали вредную бабу – словами оказалась безуспешной. Амелл устало вздохнул и, пожав плечами, с чистой совестью приложил её заклятием ужаса, и старик Вэрел, выхвативший меч со сноровкой молодого бойца, тут же кинулся на её прихвостней. Однако на выхватывании оружия его сноровка и закончилась: в скорости любой из его противников превосходил его раза в полтора, да и численный перевес играл немалую роль. Андерс навесил на воина все известные ему ауры, начиная с героической и заканчивая банальным ускорением, но всё равно тот едва держался. И вдобавок вел себя как суетящаяся наседка, вечно пытаясь загнать их с Дайленом в угол и прикрыть собственным телом.  
Целитель как раз пытался сделать хоть что-то толковое в условиях острой нехватки пространства – даже посохом толком замахнуться не выходило, а Малькольм как раз соорудил ему стальную насадку на нижний конец, чтобы он мог попривыкнуть к весу лезвия будущего оружия и изменению баланса – когда в другом конце зала грохнуло снова и послышались крики боли. Андерса привычно дёрнуло на звук, пришлось напоминать себе, что в той стороне вообще-то враги, которым так и положено. Вопить от боли и дохнуть, причём желательно побыстрее.  
Сосредоточенно матерившийся на трёх условно знакомых наречиях Амелл не обратил на шум и раздавшийся вслед за ним взрыв ни малейшего внимания, а потом наседавших на них воинов сковало слабое бледное сияние, и оживившийся Вэрел принялся с энтузиазмом лупить неподвижные мишени мечом.  
Андерс подумал было, что это даже как-то нечестно, затем посмотрел на пытавшихся обойти живой заслон наёмников, алчущих его собственной крови, и решил, что как раз всё честно. Даже вывалившегося из-за колонны в левом углу арбалетчика, сгоравшего заживо, было почти не жалко.  
Вначале он даже боли толком не почувствовал, только сильный удар в левое плечо. В секундном оцепенении посмотрел на торчавший из зелёной ткани хвостик оперения – хренов болт вонзился практически до пяты, пройдя прямо под суставом и пробив тело насквозь – и вот тогда пришла боль. Острая, обжигающая, совсем другая, чем от сапог и латных перчаток храмовников. И очень, очень обидная.  
– Да я тебе посох в задницу засуну, лучник недоученный! – мгновенно найдя взглядом перезаряжавшего арбалет типа, резким от попыток совладать с болью голосом посулил Андерс и, подхватив с другого плеча свирепо шипевшего Сэра Ланцелапа, протянул руку с котёнком в сторону стрелка: – Куси его, Сэр Ланцелап!  
Кот как будто только этого и ждал. Целитель запоздало испугался, увидев, как его любимый зверь сиганул с раскрытой ладони прямо в лицо смуглому ублюдку, который поднял голову на его вопль. Арбалет тут же упал на пол, его владелец принялся материться на каком-то певучем наречии, а потом снова насевшие на окопавшихся в углу владельцев замка наёмники скрыли обоих от глаз мага. Андерс жалобно заломил брови, но немедленно броситься на помощь питомцу не получилось – мало того, что дорогу преграждали полдюжины агрессивных личностей, так ещё и голова начала кружиться.  
Целитель торопливо осмотрелся и, стиснув зубы, вырвал болт из плеча. Пришлось извернуться, сложившись чуть ли не вдвое и тихонечко поскулив для самоутешения, и окровавленное древко едва не выскользнуло из пальцев, но каким-то чудом ему удалось осуществить это с первого раза. И он даже сумел увернуться от замахнувшегося на него мечом ублюдка, который воспользовался его секундным выключением из боя.  
А потом ублюдок вспыхнул. И остальные из его компании тоже, и всё вдруг стало как-то очень правильно. Андерс даже подобрался поближе к свирепо ревевшему пламени, чтобы погреться – кровь хлестала из раны рваными толчками, и его уже начало знобить от кровопотери – и принялся старательно заращивать проделанную в его теле дырку. Оказалось совсем просто, внешние нарушения целостности организма и правда не требовали таких усилий, как отравления и хронические болезни, и уже через несколько мгновений в прорехе в его новенькой мантии виднелась только бледная кожа. Светловолосый маг даже успел заметить, как побледневший от напряжения Вэрел отшатнулся от вынырнувшего из огненной бури Гаррета, сверкавшего абсолютно безумной ухмылкой и шаровой молнией в правой руке, и со всей дури приложил его щитом по голове.  
Сидевший на хоуковом плече Сэр Ланцелап возмущённо подскочил и тут же вцепился в его камзол когтями, стараясь не свалиться с падавшего мага. Андерс привычно бросил на Хоука диагностическое заклинание, убедился в том, что существенных повреждений у него нет, и, подхватив своего любимца на руки, принялся рассказывать ему, какой он замечательный, храбрый и умный кот. Сэр Ланцелап довольно урчал и легонько когтил его лапой, жмуря жёлтые глазищи.  
Выдохшийся сенешаль Вэрел, убедившись, что битва окончена, уселся возле стены и, вытерев пот со лба, устало закрыл глаза. Дайлен с ещё одной воительницей, имени которой целитель не помнил, ходил по залу, проверяя трупы. Андерс покосился на него, убедился, что в движениях друга не заметно той скованности, которая неизменно сопровождает боль, и, пересадив котёнка на колено, пощекотал его хвостом под носом у подозрительно тихого и спокойного Хоука. У него, конечно, была уважительная причина, в бессознательном состоянии особо не посвирепствуешь, но всё равно было как-то странно.  
– Ты цел, солнце моё? – отвлёк его от этого безумно увлекательного занятия Амелл.  
– Ага, – широко ухмыльнулся целитель. – А ты видел – Сэр Ланцелап у нас герой! – Гаррет застонал и попытался подняться, и маг гордо добавил: – Он не только отомстил за меня, но и возродил к жизни твоего кузена! Дай, а ты ему медаль вручишь?  
Командор послушно пообещал медаль его мохнатому питомцу, Андерс подумал было потребовать выдать его награду свежей рыбкой или какой-нибудь другой кошачьей вкусностью, но тут героически отшучивавшийся от беспокойных вопросов младшего кузена Хоук напряжённо сощурился, и целитель тут же вспомнил о своём долге. Вопреки его ожиданиям, под лечебное заклинание отступник подставился с доверчивостью зверя, понимающего, что ему не желают зла, а потом ещё и потёрся о касавшуюся его виска ладонь щекой. И заурчал. Магу почему-то вдруг стало тепло и почти весело, и он легонько погладил кончиком пальца тонкую кожу возле самых ресниц брюнета.  
Сэр Ланцелап мурлыкнул в ответ и легонько потрогал лапой хоуков нос, а потом перебрался на своё любимое место на плече у Андерса. Целитель неохотно убрал руку от заросшей черной щетинкой скулы Гаррета и поднялся на ноги, пытаясь придумать способ оставить его себе. Ну хотя бы на пару дней. Может, сказать, что его слишком сильно приложили по голове и для выздоровления ему нужен покой? Но Дайлен такую простенькую хитрость раскусит в полсекунды, посмеётся ещё.  
Раздумья мага прервало появление Вэрела. Несколько восстановивший силы сенешаль, с трудом доковыляв до вставшего Хоука, немедленно принялся стыдить его за недостаточное, с его точки зрения, усердие в постижении сенешальской науки, и Андерсу едва удалось промолчать. Недостаточное, как же. Да этого, мать его, героя даже в собственной кровати только через раз застать можно, а старику всё мало. А ведь сам он благодаря Гаррету из крепости уже второй месяц не выходит, нужды нет. Если бы Эсмерель не явилась сама, вообще уже забыл бы, что такое риск для жизни.  
– Знаете, господа, мне почему-то кажется, что тут не только Гаррета по голове приложили, – вздохнул Андерс. Не доказывать же старику, что ему не шпынять Хоука надо, а в ножки ему поклониться, всё равно проку не будет. – Пойдём отсюда, Сэр Ланцелап, вдруг это заразно… А вы все ко мне потом зайдите на всякий случай, особенно вы, сенешаль. У вас правая рука как-то тяжеловато двигалась, как бы не артрит…  
Вэрела заметно перекосило, и целитель почувствовал всплеск мстительной радости. Воздаяние, конечно, ни разу не соразмерное, но всё-таки. Надо придумать, как ещё отблагодарить Хоука за то, что не дал тому смуглому обидеть Сэра Ланцелапа и вообще явился в самый нужный момент. Может, сварить ему зелье от… А от чего? Он же здоровый, как бык.  
Андерс посмотрел на Гаррета, который опять сосредоточенно уставился на валяющиеся вокруг трупы, как будто надеясь, что под его взглядом они преисполнятся желания предоставить ему необходимые сведения, и снова вздохнул. От переутомления. Ему надо срочно изобрести зелье от переутомления, иначе это создание, умудрившееся вломиться в битву без брони и даже без оружия и победить, загонит себя прежде, чем он успеет добраться до его задницы.  
А этого он допустить никак не мог.  
Андерс, хмуря брови, напряжённо обдумывал этот вопрос, пока спускался из цитадели во двор и прыгал через лужи к своему лазарету. Нехорошо было желать живому существу серьёзного вреда, а точнее, таких ранений, которых он, целитель волею Создателя, не сумел бы излечить за несколько минут, но ведь именно это было бы идеальным вариантом. Заполучить в полное своё распоряжение тихого, послушного, безопасного Хоука, приручить его терпением и лаской, добиться разрешения трогать, исследовать ладонями и губами всё это по-звериному притягательное тело, изучая то, как оно отзывается на прикосновение…  
Маг резко выдохнул и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, рассеянно потрепав устроившегося на подоконнике Сэра Ланцелапа по мягким ушкам. Встававшие перед глазами картинки полностью отнимали у него способность рассуждать разумно и что-то планировать. Страшно хотелось плюнуть на все возможные последствия и, подкараулив Гаррета в каком-нибудь удобном уголке, просто накинуться на него с поцелуями.  
Ага, как же. А Гаррет обязательно застонет ему в губы и сразу разляжется перед ним, подставив брюхо, словно сдавшийся хищник.  
Скорее уж наоборот, и оказаться на месте добычи Андерсу вовсе не улыбалось.  
Сэр Ланцелап зевнул, потянулся и игриво шлёпнул его лапой по руке, и целителю тут же стало стыдно. Хоук ведь вовсе не такой, ему и Дайлен это говорил, и сам он видел – как бережно сильные, способные переломить плечевую кость огра хоуковы руки гладили и ласкали крохотного котёнка, как осторожно Гаррет вёл себя с ним самим, позволяя привыкнуть и притерпеться к присутствию в его новой жизни незнакомца… И даже когда он подставился сам, отступник этим не воспользовался, только подразнил немножко и позволил ускользнуть.  
Дайлен скажет ему, что он ведёт себя как последний идиот, и будет совершенно прав. Но Андерс просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, от попытки представить нависшего над ним широкоплечего, крепкого мужчину – пусть даже с ясными тёплыми глазами и лукавой улыбкой Гаррета – инстинкт самосохранения заходился истошным воплем, а вместо дрожи возбуждения тело начинало колотить от едва сдерживаемого желания сбежать.  
И от этого становилось страшно обидно.  
Впрочем, это вовсе не означало, что Андерс отступится. Ещё чего. Он же всегда получал то, что хотел – клубнику с грядки Ирвинга, персики с его же стола, даже там появлявшиеся на его памяти всего два раза, зачёт по теории строения рунных заклятий, упрямую Миру из силовиков и зануду Теклу из библиотеки, а в конечном итоге и свою свободу. А сейчас он хотел Гаррета, и ничто, никакие вросшие как будто в саму его плоть страхи ему не помешают.  
Ну а если они всё-таки окажутся обоснованными… в первый раз он, что ли, по морде получит?  
Но рисковать без меры Андерс всё-таки не собирался. Совладать с собственными дурными рефлексами наскоком он уже попытался и чуть было не выставил себя полным кретином, а значит, следовало избавляться от них поэтапно. Нужно было просто придумать как именно.  
В своей комнате Гаррет опять не ночевал. Целитель насмешливо хмыкнул, почувствовав малодушное облегчение от того, что принятие решительных мер снова откладывалось, и, аккуратно закрыв дверь, направился к кабинету господина младшего сенешаля. И точно: через щель возле косяка пробивался тонкий лучик света, а когда маг наклонился к замочной скважине и заглянул внутрь, первым же, что он увидел, оказалось лицо Хоука с сосредоточенной складочкой между густых чёрных бровей. Выражение его было строгим и почти мрачным, но Андерсу почему-то всё равно страшно захотелось оказаться рядом – разгладить пальцем пока ещё не впечатавшуюся в высокий лоб морщинку, а потом, наверное, снова прижать ладонь к его щеке и чтобы он замурлыкал. Как тогда, после боя в тронном зале.  
Отступник чуть пошевелился, потёр глаза костяшками пальцев и устало откинул голову на спинку кресла. Прилипший к замочной скважине целитель, сглотнув, машинально попытался проследить взглядом изгиб его горла и почти сразу торопливо опустил глаза, потому что на мысль о том, какой оказалась бы на вкус тонкая теплая кожа между гарретовых ключиц, его тело отреагировало с изумившим его самого пылом.  
А стол у Хоука оказался хороший. Просторный, крепкий, с ящиками по обе стороны и, главное, безо всяких прикрывающих его с внешней стороны досок. Идеальное укрытие. Или почти идеальное.  
Андерс ухмыльнулся и всё-таки заставил себя выпрямиться. Пришедшую в голову мысль – и как он раньше не додумался, не один раз ведь такое в Круге проделывал – следовало как следует обмозговать. Учесть все особенности нынешней ситуации, продумать возможные варианты… Действовать он всё равно будет по наитию, но хоть совесть успокоить.  
Думать он пошёл под бок к Дайлену. Спавший в обнимку с папкой его деловых предложений Амелл приоткрыл глаз, опознал незваного гостя, дремотно улыбнулся и снова уткнулся носом в подушку, а целитель скинул сапоги и, положив голову на плечо другу, принялся размышлять о хоуковом столе.  
Получалось почему-то только представлять распластавшегося на нём голого Гаррета, распалённого, с вызывающей развратной ухмылкой… Интересно, такое вообще бывает, или господин, чтоб его, младший сенешаль даже во время секса смотрит так же сосредоточенно и строго, как обычно?  
Ну, ведь именно это он, в конце концов, и собирался проверить. Максимально безопасным для себя способом.  
Андерс честно собирался явиться в кабинет к Хоуку на рассвете, пока большая часть населения Башни ещё спит или только-только сползается к кухне, но проспал. Даже умудрился пропустить момент, когда проснувшийся раньше него Дайлен укутал его одеялом и подложил под голову подушку. Целитель выругался и, торопливо отбросив одеяло в сторону, помчался к кабинету Гаррета, надеясь, что отступник всё ещё сидит там. После того, что ему снилось этой ночью, откладывать свою затею даже на день не хотелось ужасно.  
Хоук оказался у себя. Так и сидел за столом, как будто провёл за ним всю ночь, только пара влажных прядей у лица выдавала, что тот всё-таки вставал, чтобы ополоснуться из стоявшего почему-то на подоконнике ведра. Андерс подумал, что надо будет потом спросить, почему оно стоит именно там, и решительно толкнул дверь.  
– Нет, вы с Даем точно родственники, – для начала критически заметил маг и, поймав ошарашенный взгляд Гаррета, невольно улыбнулся. Потом спохватился, закрыл дверь за собой и попробовал улыбнуться снова, правильно. Судя по тому, как сузились на мгновение глаза Хоука, получилось.  
Отвечать точно по учебнику Андерсу никогда не удавалось, вот и теперь вместо придуманной красивой речи он нёс какой-то бред. Что-то ему подсказывало, что попрекать любовника его отсутствием в кровати ещё ДО секса было не лучшей идеей, к тому же раньше его импровизированный флирт не производил на отступника особого впечатления, но по-другому просто не получалось. Хорошо хоть язык не заплетался. А ведь мог бы, потому что под чуть насмешливым, выжидательным взглядом Гаррета его уже чуть не трясло. А ведь он ещё даже не начал ничего делать!  
– В общем, как-то так, – забыв про игривость тона, с облегчением закончил Андерс, наконец забравшись под стол, скрывший его от глаз Хоука. Так было гораздо проще, можно было думать, что это просто его очередная прихоть, пустая забава, а не смертельно рискованное предприятие. Просто развлечение.  
И великолепное, надо сказать. Гаррету не нужно было ничего объяснять – легкий толчок ладонью, и его колени послушно разошлись в стороны, позволяя Андерсу удобно устроиться между крепких ног, которые так приятно было гладить; ещё один взмах, и потянувшиеся было к шнуровке его брюк руки сжались на подлокотниках кресла… Целитель на мгновение поднял взгляд и едва не забыл о том, что вообще собирался делать: широко раскрытые глаза Хоука горели жутковатым тёмным пламенем, жар которого немедленно отозвался в его собственном теле вспышкой острого, почти мучительного желания.  
Действовать медленно и аккуратно вдруг стало невыносимо сложно. Он ведь был уже так близко, нужно было только избавиться от пары слоёв ткани – и можно будет наконец попробовать Гаррета на вкус и на ощупь. Андерс торопливо облизнул пересохшие губы и, собрав всю силу воли, сдвинул пояс его брюк ещё на пару пальцев вниз, а потом легонько, поддразнивая, погладил открывшуюся полоску светло-золотистой кожи. Теплой, пахшей солоновато и терпко, совсем как он мечтал.  
Хоук глухо зарычал и резко откинул голову назад, со стуком ударившись затылком о спинку кресла, и маг удовлетворённо фыркнул. Может, он всё-таки сумеет заставить своего большого хищника стонать и мурлыкать. И вот так сладко рычать, и стискивать побелевшими пальцами подлокотники…  
Андерс ляпнул какую-то очередную банальность, уже почти не соображая, что несёт, и придвинулся ещё ближе, дрожа от нетерпения. Покрывавшая низ гарретова живота чёрная шёрстка щекотала ему ладонь, губы, ещё не коснувшись, уже ощущали жар требовавшей его внимания гладкой тонкой кожи, и маг, не удержавшись, восхищённо добавил:  
– Ты красивый, знаешь?  
Его вдруг накрыло неожиданным смущением, и Андерс торопливо обласкал Гаррета языком, с удивлением и восторгом услышав его негромкий сдавленный стон. Целитель засмеялся – просто так, от радости – и, уже не сдерживая жадности, обхватил его губами.  
А Хоук сдерживаться и не думал. Бесстыдно стонал, взрыкивал, вздрагивая всем телом от подавленного желания толкнуться вперёд, навстречу ласке – Андерс гладил его по бедру, благодаря за эту осторожность, и подавался ближе, стараясь поглубже взять его в рот, чтобы ещё раз услышать, как меняет наслаждение низкий и звучный голос его отступника. От каждого нового стона его самого окатывало жаром, в подрагивавшие под его прикосновением крепкие мускулы хотелось втиснуться всем телом, прижаться кожей к коже… Целитель на мгновение поднял глаза и, словно на клинок, наткнувшись на пылающий взгляд Гаррета, застонал сам.  
Хоук сладко вздрогнул и зарычал, хрипло и низко, запрокинув голову назад. Его рука, крупная и сильная, вдруг легла Андерсу на затылок, и тот невольно напрягся, упершись в подрагивавшие под его ладонями мускулистые бёдра. Но Гаррет не стал ни требовательно стискивать его волосы в кулаке, ни грубо насаживать ртом на собственную плоть – только растрепал и без того доживавший последние мгновения хвостик и, поворошив волосы, принялся ласково и очень осторожно разминать его загривок. Маг невольно выгнул спину, пытаясь подставиться под теплую ладонь, от которой по всему телу волнами разбегалось искристое, щекочущее удовольствие, и протяжно застонал, ускоряя темп.  
От неожиданной ласки, от отзывчивости и чуткости откликавшегося на каждое прикосновение Гаррета Андерс совершенно лишился рассудка. Он нетерпеливо всхлипнул и, торопливо стиснув рукой талию любовника, сунул вторую под собственную мантию, надеясь, что тот не заметит или не обратит внимания…  
Массировавшие его затылок пальцы вдруг сжались, бережно и аккуратно потянули назад, заставив отстраниться, а потом мир вдруг совершил какой-то безумный пируэт, и прежде, чем Андерс успел сообразить, как оказался у Хоука на коленях, его губы оказались смяты жёстким, требовательным поцелуем. А потом ноющая пульсация в паху взорвалась наслаждением, которое он лишь вечность спустя сумел разделить на составляющие: жесткую умелую ладонь, ласкавшую его уверенно и твердо, жар и гладкость подрагивавшей в такт сердцебиению чужой плоти, прижимавшейся к его собственной, азарт схватки за власть, превращавший поцелуй в невыносимое, яростное блаженство… И только вторая рука Гаррета, как назло, неподвижно лежала у него на пояснице, обжигая даже сквозь ткань, и почему-то даже не пыталась сдвинуться ниже, на отчаянно требовавшую ласки задницу.  
Андерс, чуть не потеряв сознание от нехватки воздуха, против собственной воли разорвал поцелуй и беспомощно вжался лицом в шею Хоука, пытаясь надышаться вволю солоноватым, дымным запахом его кожи. С его губ срывался один стон за другим, им вторил полный неприкрытого наслаждения голос Гаррета, звучавший прямо у него над ухом, и целитель каждый раз содрогался всем телом от пронизывавшего его возбуждения. Отступник вдруг хрипло засмеялся, вжал ладонь в его поясницу, заставив ещё крепче втиснуться в обтянутую тканью камзола широкую грудь, а потом облизал его ухо одним долгим протяжным движением, от которого очередной стон Андерса превратился в задушенный вскрик, и наслаждение накрыло мага с головой.  
Целитель медленно возвращался в реальность. Мерное, постепенно замедлявшееся движение под ладонями убаюкивало, успокаивая его собственное дыхание, ноздри щекотал аромат крепкого мужского тела, оттенённый тонким, едва уловимым привкусом свирепой стихийной магии, и Андерс, не удержавшись, потянулся вперёд и осторожно коснулся шеи Гаррета губами. Отступник на мгновение замер, а затем плавно погладил его по спине, и он с трудом сумел сдержать желание замурлыкать. Магу было тепло и уютно, и даже совсем не раздражало то, что он так и сидел на любовнике верхом, развратно раскинув колени и чуть не повиснув у него на шее.  
– Ну… я это… пойду, наверно, – проговорил Андерс просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Поерзал, ощутив пробравшуюся сквозь ткань влагу, и добавил: – Мантию почистить надо и всякое такое…  
Хоук насмешливо поддакнул и вдруг ткнулся носом ему в ухо. А потом ещё и обласкал мочку губами, нежно и удивительно бережно, и всё ещё оглушённый недавним наслаждением Андерс неожиданно испугался. Бросил пару неловких фраз, выпутался из оказавшегося подозрительно коварным гарретова кресла и, торопливо поправив одежду, сбежал.  
Он так и не понял, что же это было. Нет, вроде как всё прошло вполне благополучно: как и предполагала рассудительная часть его сознания, ничего плохого ему не сделали, наоборот – сделали очень хорошо; но ему стало предельно ясно, что с Гарретом ничего не пройдёт по плану. Он ведь собирался просто…  
Просто трахнуть наконец Хоука и выбросить его из головы. И, в принципе, несмотря на формальные физиологические отличия, произошедшее вполне можно было засчитать за то самое «трахнуть». Хотя ему так и не удалось как следует добраться до его кожи, залезть под этот гребаный камзол и провести ладонями по широкой мускулистой груди.  
Андерс помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из неё настырные и совсем неуместные при приготовлении сложного универсального противоядия мысли, и с тоской признал, что не по плану всё пошло уже очень давно. Ещё в тот момент, когда вместо того, чтобы просто явиться к Хоуку и получить либо свой секс, либо в морду, он принялся что-то придумывать и высчитывать. Всякие заумные схемы – это не его, и незачем было заморачиваться. Может, тогда и не пришлось бы теперь жалеть, что не остался, не позволил Гаррету поцеловать его ещё раз, погладить, приласкать, согреть…  
Нет, ну сколько ж можно уже. Вторые сутки одни и те же мысли пережёвывать – дурость несусветная. Дайлен над ним точно посмеётся и наверняка станет дразнить влюблённым котиком. Или опять начнёт рассказывать про своего умотавшего в дальние края эльфа, и Андерсу опять станет немножко радостно и очень, очень завидно.  
– Ты откуда это взял? – шокированно осведомился целитель, подняв взгляд от рыжей шерстки свернувшегося у него на коленях Сэра Ланцелапа и обнаружив у себя прямо перед лицом связку подвяленной шерстяницы. Причём не прямолистной, которой в любом влажном овражке было хоть завались, а узорчатой, которая была растением требовательным, придирчивым к качеству почвы, количеству солнечного света и влажности, а кроме того, гораздо более ценным с точки зрения как целителей, так и торговцев лекарственными травами.  
Гаррет только загадочно улыбнулся и с нарочитой небрежностью пожал плечами, и Андерс, выхватив драгоценность из его рук, поспешил к своему рабочему столу. Универсальное противоядие никуда не денется, ему ещё два часа потихоньку кипеть на слабом огне, а вот шерстяницу, даже подсушенную, следовало употребить в дело как можно быстрее. На губах задержалось легкое покалывание – маг в последний момент сообразил, что оставить Хоука совсем без благодарности было бы как-то неправильно, но обычное «спасибо» почему-то показалось банальным, и он коротко поцеловал отступника в небритую щеку. Зря, наверное – на редкость стойкое ощущение здорово отвлекало и сразу захотелось настоящего поцелуя.  
– Ты мне ещё месяц назад вечер в лучшем амарантайнском трактире проспорил, – не придумав ничего поумнее, проговорил целитель. Ну не спрашивать же, а когда можно всё-таки застукать Гаррета в собственной кровати и не выпрут ли его самого оттуда пинком, если… Не выпрут, наверное. – Вот завтра и рассчитаешься. После обеда пойдём.  
– Слушаюсь, командир, – бархатно фыркнул Хоук, и Андерс, невольно поёжившись от звука его голоса, который он ещё слишком отчётливо помнил совсем другим, тягучим, хриплым и безумно возбуждающим, чуть не подскочил, когда в самое чувствительное местечко у него на шее ткнулись горячие мягкие губы.  
А потом Гаррет ещё раз коротко улыбнулся и вышел, и целитель чуть не испортил целых два драгоценных стебля, со злости опустив пестик в ступку с куда большей силой, чем требовалось.  
Идея с трактиром оказалась гораздо удачнее, чем думал сам Андерс. С погодой повезло, и по пути в Амарантайн он погрелся на солнышке и пару раз натравил выспавшегося в сумке котёнка на порхавших вокруг бабочек. Сэр Ланцелап поймал обеих, за что удостоился похвалы от него и одобрительного почесывания шейки от Хоука. Без доспеха, в потрёпанной боевой мантии, отступник казался удивительно уютным и почти мирным, и на целителя он смотрел так тепло и ласково, что собственные недобитые страхи начинали казаться Андерсу даже более глупыми, чем они были.  
Ещё он, оказывается, знал кучу всяких историй, начиная от ферелденских детских сказок и заканчивая наёмничьими байками. Маг чуть очередным вдохом не подавился, когда узнал, что самую неприличную из них, которую даже ему не удалось дослушать, не покраснев, Гаррету рассказал Логэйн.  
А в трактире оказалось ещё веселее.  
Во-первых, там было пиво. Халявное, потому что, как и уговаривались, платил за всё Хоук, и это было здорово.  
Во-вторых, пиво оказалось хорошее. Андерс раньше думал, что пиво это просто такая вонючая пакость, потому что достать что-то приличное за те гроши, которые ему удавалось добыть во время своих побегов, было невозможно, вот и приходилось покупать в трактирах какую-то бурду, и то лишь потому, что просить у хозяев воду целитель опасался. В пиве хоть какой-то спирт для дезинфекции был. А вот то, что подавали в «Короне и льве», отличалось от тех, кхм, веществ, как солнце от свечи – духовитое, с высокой густой пеной, и от него после первого же глотка внутри стало тепло и легко. На языке немножко горчило, но ему ли, привычному к мерзопакостному вкусу зелий, жаловаться. Горчинка, на самом деле, была даже приятной.  
Андерс рукавом мантии стёр остававшуюся на губах пену и требовательно уставился на Хоука. Тот весело хмыкнул и с нарочитой суровостью глянул на трактирщика, бросив ему ещё одну монету. Мгновением спустя перед целителем возникла ещё одна кружка, и он блаженно прижмурился.  
Помимо пива, в «Короне и льве» обнаружилось ещё множество симпатичных людей. После четвёртой кружки все они начали казаться магу страшно милыми, и он не упускал возможности им об этом сообщить; девушки очаровательно краснели и хихикали, а мужчины либо уморительно хлопали глазами, либо окидывали его усмешливыми оценивающими взглядами, в которых быстро разгорался знакомый многообещающий огонёк. Ничего удивительного, Андерс и сам был до ужаса обаятельным.  
После шестой кружки он вдруг вспомнил, что пришёл в трактир не один и что у выросшего во внешнем мире Хоука могут быть совсем другие представления о безобидном флирте. Но Гаррета его выходки, кажется, только забавляли – в золотистых глазах не было ни тени злости. Да и вмешался он всего лишь раз, когда какой-то туповатый бугай решил, что если ему улыбнулись, то уже можно тащить в кладовку и трахать. Этому Хоук улыбнулся сам, и бугай мигом передумал. А потом и вовсе ушёл от греха подальше. Андерс, конечно, и сам бы управился, если что, руна паралича – очень полезная штука, но почему-то на душе всё равно стало тепло и радостно.  
Очередная девица вместо того, чтобы покраснеть и захихикать, надулась и пригрозила магу, что её парень его побьёт; Андерс, обидевшись, машинально огрызнулся и хвастливо заявил, что это его парень побьёт её парня, а потом требовательно подёргал за рукав единственного претендента на это сомнительное звание. Здоровенного, но нихрена не понимавшего в настоящей драке крестьянина Хоук уложил на пол с одного удара, а целитель запоздало сообразил, что несколько поторопился с присвоением определений.  
То ли реплику про «его парня» Гаррет пропустил мимо ушей, то ли решил просто не обращать внимания на то, что несёт изрядно опьяневший приятель, но никакого наказания за безудержный флирт не последовало. Отступник даже проводил его до заднего двора, в котором торчала хлипкая будочка с глубокой ямой внутри, и придержал его за шиворот, чтобы избавлявшийся от излишков жидкости маг не свалился в эту самую зловеще пахшую яму. На обратном пути ноги у Андерса совсем вышли из повиновения, он едва успел ухватиться за деревянную стену и виновато глянул на терпеливо стоявшего рядом Хоука.  
– Ещё пиво будешь? – усмехаясь одними глазами, добродушно спросил отступник, и целитель вызывающе фыркнул, гордо задрав подбородок:  
– Буду!  
Голова продолжала кружиться, и едва видневшийся в полумраке могучий силуэт Гаррета почему-то совсем не казался ему источником угрозы. Андерс, неожиданно осмелев, потянулся к нему, погладил плечо, тепло которого почти не ощущалось сквозь плотную ткань мантии, и нахально полез ладонью под воротник. Хоук весело хмыкнул и придвинулся ближе, оперся на стену возле его плеча и талии, как будто обнимая, и наклонился к лицу, чуть не коснувшись носом носа. Целитель сглотнул, пытаясь вдохнуть сквозь заколотившееся прямо в глотке сердце, и торопливо отвёл взгляд, разрываясь между желанием влепиться в него всем телом и… и…  
Отсутствие альтернативного варианта Андерс обнаружил лишь тогда, когда Гаррет с чуть слышным вздохом отстранился и, закинув его руку себе на плечо, повёл его обратно в общий зал.  
Дальнейшее маг уже помнил крайне смутно. Кажется, он где-то видел Дайлена, встречался со своей информаторшей, сказавшей ему, что сэр Райлок всё ещё висела у него на хвосте, жаловался на храмовницу кому-то из кузенов, пытался доказать Гаррету, что он добытчик не хуже него, и для этого приволок ему чей-то шлем с вычеканенным возле забрала пламенеющим мечом…  
А потом они с Хоуком долго шли куда-то по тёмным узким улицам, и Андерс всё время лез к нему целоваться, но почему-то получалось так, что он только тёрся щекой о топорщившуюся на плечах отступника меховую опушку мантии, а целовать его так и не целовали. И от этого почему-то было немного грустно.  
На вынырнувшего из темноты названного дядю Малькольма Андерс воззрился с неприкрытым изумлением. Пожилой маг поглядел на него и снисходительно хмыкнул, и несколько пришедший в себя целитель даже сумел выдавить из себя вежливое «здравствуйте». Малькольм хмыкнул снова, попросил их с Гарретом вести себя потише и вручил сыну здоровый грубо откованный ключ, а потом опять куда-то пропал. А Хоук подхватил светловолосого мага за талию и повёл по изгибавшейся вокруг дома тропинке.  
В небольшом хозяйственном строении на заднем дворе крепко пахло свежим сеном и чуть-чуть козой. Сама коза злобно зыркала из надёжно запертого загончика слева от двери, и Андерс, хихикнув, показал ей язык. Не достанешь, вредина!  
Лежать в высушенной на солнце ароматной траве оказалось изумительно приятно. Целитель зарылся поглубже и тут же закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая успокаивающий запах. Мир вокруг начал чуть заметно, убаюкивающе покачиваться, в сумке возле бедра завозился отоспавшийся Сэр Ланцелап, а потом сено негромко захрустело, и Андерс привычно привалился к возникшему рядом тёплому телу.  
То, что он находился в Тени, целитель осознал сразу. Правда, в этот раз Тень была бессовестно похожа на реальность. А точнее, на тот узенький коридорчик в трактире, только здесь он не отвёл глаз. Так и смотрел, как губы Хоука изогнулись в завораживающей лукавой улыбке, которая растаяла под касанием его собственного языка, превратившись в дикий, безудержно страстный поцелуй, лишивший его последних крох разума. А потом был ещё один поцелуй, и Андерс, крепко вцепившись в широкие мощные плечи, всем телом тёрся о Гаррета, нахально совал колено между его ног, прижимаясь бедром к паху, закидывал вторую ногу ему на талию… И Гаррет отзывался, впечатывал его в стену с довольным урчанием, и тяжесть его тела казалась упоительно приятной и совсем не страшной, а потом он вдруг оказался внизу, и целитель стонал взахлёб, поддаваясь жадной, требовательной ласке горячих губ и беспомощно цепляясь за шелковистые, выскальзывавшие из пальцев пряди.  
Просыпаться было до жути обидно. А потом Андерс сдуру попытался повернуть голову и на собственной шкуре почувствовал, что такое это пресловутое похмелье.  
Через пару мгновений у него перед носом возник стакан с какой-то подозрительной мутно-зелёной жидкостью, и рокочущий голос Хоука начал кататься по его пустому, болезненно гулкому черепу горстью щербня. Кажется, Гаррет уговаривал его выпить это странное нечто; на жесты целителя отступник внимания не обращал, и тот в конце концов решил, что проще будет подчиниться. Может, тогда Хоук наконец замолчит.  
На вкус жидкость оказалась совсем не противной, просто очень солёной и с легким привкусом какой-то растительности, а минут через десять Андерс даже начал чувствовать себя живым. Очень-очень больным и несчастным, но всё-таки живым.  
Ещё через полчаса к нему вернулась способность соображать, и он даже вспомнил рецепт простенького средства от похмелья. Тётушка Леандра, конечно, попыталась их с Гарретом повоспитывать, зато разрешила ему испачкать одну из её кастрюлек густым травяным отваром, так что в конечном счёте всё закончилось благополучно.  
К тому моменту, как они с Хоуком прошли половину пути до Башни Бдения, у Андерса даже голова почти прошла.  
– Гаррет, собирайся, – встретив их возле самых ворот, деловито велел Амелл. Боевой маг скупо кивнул и, на прощание сжав плечо целителя, двинулся к цитадели, а Дайлен развернулся к нему и лукаво поинтересовался:  
– Ну и как тебе амарантайнские трактиры? Понравилось?  
– Погоди-ка, – нахмурился Андерс. – А куда ты Хоука позвал и почему это не приглашаешь меня?  
– Там ничего интересного, это по делу, – мигом поскучнел Командор, и светловолосый маг наконец заметил, что тот был одет в свою лучшую боевую мантию, а лезвие его посоха блестело, словно недавно наточенное.  
– Тогда я тем более иду с вами, – решительно уведомил его Андерс и, обхватив приятеля за плечо, направился к лазарету. – Куда же вы без целителя?  
– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Дайлен, и светловолосый маг в изумлении обернулся к нему, краем глаза заметив, что к ним приближался уже нацепивший свой драконий доспех Хоук:  
– Что?  
– Там может быть опасно, – насупившись, пояснил Амелл, и Андерс от возмущения лишился дара речи. – И тебе лучше побыть здесь, пока мы разберёмся с этим треклятым орлесианцем.  
– А я сказал, что никуда ты без меня не пойдёшь! – скрестив руки на груди, заявил маг. – Я, видишь ли, ещё помню, что ты мне рассказывал, как вы на дракона без целителя ходили! Идиоты. Больше я тебе такого не позволю! Будешь вести себя как дурак – тайком следом поползу, но лезть в огрову задницу без поддержки не позволю!  
Нет, кажется, такой тон действовал только внутри лазарета. Вместо того, чтобы проникнуться и мирно сказать, что подождёт, пока друг будет собираться, Дайлен только сдвинул брови и сурово, даже с какими-то рыкающими нотками в голосе изрёк:  
– Солнце моё, ненавижу тебе об этом напоминать, но я, между прочим, теперь твой командир!  
Андерс свирепо раздул ноздри и, сощурившись, пронзил Стража-Командора разъярённым взглядом. Конечно, Амелл всегда был гораздо благоразумней него, но сколько же можно считать его бестолковым мальчишкой! Он ведь не ради развлечения с ним напрашивался, а для того, чтобы очередная безумная затея, к которым его старый друг когда-то успел пристраститься, окончилась благополучно!  
Как выяснилось, Дайлен научился ещё и орать. Таким звучным командирским ором, который сразу пробуждал в душе желание вытянуться по стойке смирно, а потом бегом кинуться исполнять полученные распоряжения. Разумеется, ни того, ни другого Андерс не сделал, только упёрся ещё больше. Быть гласом рассудка было странно и очень непривычно, но ради друга он готов был даже на такое.  
Оказалось очень трудно. Упрямством Амелл нисколько ему не уступал, а может, даже превосходил, и орали они друг на друга, наверное, часа два. Или чуть поменьше. Смирно сидевший чуть поодаль Гаррет успел как следует наточить и смазать свой меч, оба кинжала и четыре засапожных ножа, а целитель всё ещё пытался убедить своего Командора, что одними зельями полноценный боевой отряд обойтись никак не сможет.  
В конце концов ему это даже удалось. Андерс страшно удивился, обнаружив, что не сорвал голос в процессе, и от облегчения чуть не удушил огорчённо насупившегося Дайлена в объятиях. Амелл буркнул что-то унылое и ещё с полминуты поджаривал его задницу обречённым взглядом, пока целитель не скрылся за дверью лазарета.  
Сумку с походным набором зелий Андерс, как чувствовал, всегда держал наготове, в первом ящике рабочего стола, так что сборы много времени не заняли. Он просто вытащил из того же ящика парочку притащенных Хоуком трофейных амулетов и повесил их на шею, а потом пересадил встревоженного тряской Сэра Ланцелапа на стол и строго сказал:  
– Охраняй!  
Оставлять котёнка одного не хотелось, но тащить его в место, которое называли Чёрными Болотами… Кошки воду не любят, зачем зря зверёныша мучить?  
– Ну что, пошли? Нас ждут приключения! – вернувшись к остальной части отряда, жизнерадостно объявил Андерс. И ухмыльнулся, заметив, как перекосило ещё более хмурого, чем обычно, Хоу.  
Как будто накликал. Задолго до того, как под ногами начала влажно похлюпывать поросшая густой, неестественно яркой зеленью земля, целитель почувствовал что-то недоброе. Ощущение было слабым, едва уловимым, но ему всё равно стало не по себе.  
Небо постепенно затягивали низкие тяжёлые облака, только на горизонте, в той стороне, откуда они пришли, ещё виднелась узкая голубая полоска. Впереди темнели густые кусты, и Андерс немного успокоился: в проклятых местах, возле прорывов Завесы и древних тевинтерских или арлатанских алтарей такой растительности не бывало. Травы и деревья всё-таки были живыми существами, и к тяжёлым аурам древних мест силы относились без одобрения.  
Вывод оказался преждевременным: продравшись через кусты, они обнаружили, что за границей зелёной стены всё разительно менялось. Мощные – даже чересчур, сказал бы маг – ветки ивы, ракиты и сирени крепко, словно закрывая болото от внешнего мира; у самых корней начиналась трясина, в которой едва виднелась ненадёжная узкая тропинка, и росшие вдоль неё растения были искорёженными и как будто полумёртвыми. Даже чахлая зелень листьев казалась какой-то натужной, словно они изо всех сил старались делать хорошую мину при плохой игре.  
– Отец в детстве рассказывал мне страшные истории об этом месте, – задумчиво проговорил Натаниэль, понизив голос, как будто опасался потревожить неведомого обитателя болот. – Говорят, когда-то здесь была деревня, но однажды все её жители пропали, как не было. Дома остались невредимы, но ночевать здесь никто больше не осмеливался – становилось до того жутко, что пара особо впечатлительных путниц даже сошла с ума. А потом землю захватила трясина, и её забросили окончательно.  
Только когда он ударился локтём о выступ драконьей брони Гаррета, Андерс осознал, что машинально придвигался к ним с Дайленом, как будто в поисках защиты.  
– Здесь точно что-то не то творится с Завесой, – уверенно сказал Хоук. Сквозь опущенное забрало шлема недобро блеснули сузившиеся глаза, но продолжать боевой маг не стал. Амелл медленно кивнул, но промолчал тоже, как будто и у него не было хоть сколько-нибудь внятных гипотез о том, что же это за «что-то не то».  
Командор постоял на границе ещё с полминуты, а потом махнул рукой и шагнул вперёд. Андерс содрогнулся и, дождавшись, пока бойцы отряда выстроятся перед ним широким клином, последовал за ними.  
Неведомая жуть мучила на протяжении всего шагов трёх. Может, четырёх. Потом стало гораздо проще и понятней, потому что из низеньких, почти ничего не скрывавших покорёженных кустов выскочила стая странных существ, которых Дайлен попривествовал возгласом «Мать вашу, оборотни!», и всё пошло своим чередом. Гаррет файерболом разбросал полуоглушённых тварей в стороны, того, которого не задело взрывной волной, пристрелил Натаниэль, Амелл скопом проклял выживших, и битва была закончена цепной молнией Хоука. Андерсу оставалось только спросить, не покусали ли кого, и, услышав отрицательный ответ, снова закрыть клапан сумки с зельями.  
Через полчаса ходьбы по болоту вокруг снова начало сгущаться тягостное ощущение, которое отогнал азарт мимолётного боя, так что к тому моменту, когда отряд добрался до разрушенной деревни, целитель уже был готов взирать на унылую картину с подобающим душевным трепетом. От вида сгнивших прямо на фундаментах домов и впрямь становилось жутко, к тому же стойкий, почти демонстративно героический Хоук то и дело останавливался, как будто пытаясь справиться с головокружением, и чуть слышно похрустывал костяной латной перчаткой, крепче сжимая пальцы на рукояти меча. Андерс, забеспокоившись, накинул на него диагностическое заклинание, но ничего не заметил; ощутивший прикосновение его магии отступник успокаивающе махнул рукой и пробормотал что-то про странности Завесы. Дайлен бросил на кузена встревоженный взгляд и нахмурился, но приказа возвращаться не отдал.  
Возле остова крупного здания, походившего на трактир или ратушу – если таковая могла быть в относительно небольшой деревне – на них напали снова. Поучаствовать в битве пришлось даже Андерсу, потому что две твари подкрались к отряду с тыла и чуть не оторвали подол его мантии. Противные, какие-то очень неправильные морды мелькнули перед самым его лицом, и целитель почему-то подумал, что оборотни их боялись. Но того, что обитало в глубине Чёрных Болот, они боялись гораздо больше.  
Услышавший об этом Амелл скупо кивнул и, чуть помедлив, двинулся к дальнему краю деревни. Андерс обречённо закатил глаза и попытался как-то развеять уныние, но даже ему самому старая добрая шутка про входящих в трактир гнома, отступника и долийца показалась на редкость нелепой. Даже почудилось на мгновение, будто само болото прислушивалось к его словам с искренним недоумением.  
За чудом уцелевшими воротами их подкараулила ещё одна стая оборотней, а потом Хоу, ещё с полчаса поводив отряд по извилистым, время от времени скрывавшимся под тонким слоем мутной тёмной воды тропинкам, наткнулся на чью-то заброшенную стоянку. Дайлен с Гарретом тут же оживились и принялись азартно ковыряться в отсыревших вещах, перебрасываясь короткими малопонятными репликами. Улов, впрочем, оказался небогат, определить им удалось лишь то, что Страж-орлесианец Кристоф и впрямь благополучно добрался до Чёрных Болот и даже успел разбить лагерь.  
Андерс честно пытался запоминать дорогу, но несчастные больные кусты казались ему абсолютно одинаковыми, как и мелькавшие между их ветвей тёмные зеркальца неподвижной воды. Так и приходилось отмечать дорогу по боям: после лагеря – с очередными странными тварями, в которых Амелл потом опознал якобы вымерших ещё в прошлом веке теневых оборотней, об исчезновении коих так сокрушался чародей Суини; потом – с насекомообразными «детьми», которые, судя по недоуменному мату лучника, устроили на удивление грамотную засаду; затем – с какой-то болотной змеюкой, которая, в отличие от прочих их противников, благоразумно удрала после первого же удара в морду…  
А потом он споткнулся о труп.  
Труп, судя по состоянию тканей и начавшей заползать на форменную броню орлесианских Стражей ржавчине, лежал там уже около полутора недель. Сказать точнее без лабораторных исследований Андерс не смог бы, но Дайлена удовлетворило и это. При этом на покойного воина Командор взирал с такой неприязнью, как будто Кристоф был лично ответственен за орлейскую оккупацию, пятый Мор и плачевное состояние эрлинга Амарантайн.  
– Мать говорила, что ты придёшь! – с торжеством провозгласил чей-то шипящий голос, и Андерс, вздрогнув от неожиданности, торопливо вскинул посох. В левой руке молниеносно развернувшегося на звук Хоука вспыхнул файербол, чуть слышно скрипнул тугой лук Натаниэля, но порождение тьмы с изрисованным, как у варвара времён восстания Андрасте, лицом оказалось быстрее. В костистом кулаке хрустнула какая-то узкая пластинка, и всё вокруг затопил мутный белёсый свет.  
– Тень, – поднявшись на ноги, хмуро констатировал Дайлен.

 _Дайлен Амелл_  
Дело, которое началось со ссоры с лучшим другом, ничем хорошим закончиться не могло. В принципе.  
И пусть даже ссора была не более чем незначительным методологическим разногласием, произраставшим из вдруг одолевшего его желания уберечь и защитить Андерса… В общем, Командор нисколько не удивился, когда за стеной густых, как будто долийским Хранителем выращенных кустов обнаружилась какая-то потусторонняя мерзость.  
Росшие за стеной камыши должны были вставать перед ними непреодолимой преградой, но вместо того только робко цеплялись за ремни, перехватывавшие сапоги у лодыжек – выше не доставали. Жухлый ивняк выглядел так, будто нерадивая корзинщица взялась плести очередное произведение прямо на месте, да так и бросила дело на середине. Невесть как оказавшаяся в болоте малина алела здоровыми, в полкулака размером ягодами, при виде которых у Дайлена к горлу начинала подкатывать тошнота. Соседствовавшая с малиной клюква, напротив, зеленела уныло и бесплодно, тихонько шурша усохшими прямо на стеблях завязями.  
Андерс ёжился и жался к Хоуку, словно чуял какую-то угрозу; Гаррет стоял неподвижно, как всегда за миг до удара, и от него уже несло звериной готовностью убивать. Натаниэль бессознательно теребил рукоять висевшего на бедре кинжала и зачем-то понизил голос, когда принялся делиться детскими воспоминаниями.  
– Здесь точно что-то не то творится с Завесой, – так же негромко, но твёрдо проговорил отступник, и Амелл медленно кивнул.  
Как раз с Завесой всё было в порядке… За исключением того, что её почти не было.  
Командор постоял ещё с полминуты, пытаясь уместить в сознании нелепое предположение. Умещаться оно никак не хотело, что, однако, вовсе не отменяло того факта, что Завесы – такой, какой она должна была быть, ясно ощутимой преграды между прочностью материального мира и эфемерностью Тени – в Чёрных Болотах не существовало. Он попросту не чувствовал границы, как будто реальность стала всего лишь одним из слоёв или течений царства снов.  
Дайлен махнул рукой и шагнул на извивавшуюся между чернильно-чёрных, блескучих пятен воды тропинку. Странности странностями, а треклятый орлесианец поперся именно сюда и нужно было его отыскать. Или хотя бы его следы, потому что обшаривать всю эту бездонную трясину в поисках хладного тела Кристофа Амелл не собирался.  
Как следует поразмыслить о странностях здешнего пространства маг попросту не успел: явно желавшее сохранить свои тайны пространство уже после третьего шага выплюнуло ему навстречу смутно знакомые горбатые фигуры, и Дайлен не сумел сдержать удивлённого возгласа:  
– Мать вашу, оборотни!  
На мгновение ему показалось, что за спинами клацающих зубами тварей мелькнула поседелая морда Проводника, но приглядываться Амеллу было некогда. Впереди, в середине атакующей стаи, грохнул разорвавшийся файербол, маг накрыл взвывших от боли оборотней гибельной порчей и всадил лезвие посоха в глотку прыгнувшему на него зверю, а затем по шкурам раненых пробежали остаточные разряды цепной молнии, и всё было кончено.  
Командор успокаивающе махнул встревоженному Андерсу и принялся придирчиво изучать трупы. Оборотни были как настоящие – впрочем, почему «как», упругая, крепко пахнущая мокрой псиной плоть была более чем материальна – и ничем не отличались от тех, которых он видел год назад в Брессилиане. Даже искажённые злобными гримасами морды неуловимо напоминали тех, кто уже никогда не станет выть на луну и щёлкать острыми звериными зубами – он своими глазами видел, как Проводник превратился в сухощавого пегого мужчину с усталыми блёкло-голубыми глазами, а Клык стал длинноголявым, только-только начинавшим обрастать настоящими мускулами юнцом. Амелл тихо вздохнул и, выпрямившись, поглядел на своих бойцов: Натаниэль с точно таким же, как и у него самого минутой назад, выражением лица лазал по окружавшим тропинку чахлым кустам и виновато хмурил брови.  
Спрятаться в жалкой поросли не удалось бы даже лягушке, что уж говорить о не таких уж низкорослых зверолюдях.  
Дальше стало ещё хуже.  
Над Чёрными Болотами висела зловещая тишина. Двигаться бесшумно Командор даже не пытался, но многозначительное хлюпанье, которое раздавалось после каждого его шага и которое должно было разноситься над водой как минимум на полмили, глохло почти сразу, как будто завязнув в густой вате. В воздухе не было ни намёка на обычный для амарантайнских болот туман, и всё равно уже в десятке ярдов было почти невозможно различить очертания предметов. Ближние слои Тени можно было пощупать рукой.  
Покинутое поселение вынырнуло навстречу неожиданно. Дайлен шёл по узкой тропинке, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не оступиться и не рухнуть в трясину, и чуть не споткнулся, когда в очередной раз поднял голову и увидел всего в десятке футов от себя неровно обломанную деревянную стену, которую должен был заметить ещё минут пять назад. Раскинувшаяся на невысоком плоском холмике деревня предлагала свой унылый облик с бесстыдной готовностью демона желания: вы просили ужаса? – всё что угодно, лишь за мгновение твоего времени…  
Больше всего Амеллу не нравилось то, что ужас был настоящим.  
Углубляться в переплетение узеньких, едва намеченных остовами зданий улочек маг не торопился. Его тянуло именно туда, к смутно маячившему возле старых доков господскому дому, и тяга эта была кристально чистой, без малейшего следа знакомой гниловатой тухлятинки демонских обещаний. И скользившие по коже касания Тени оказались простыми и банальными признаками находившегося неподалёку прорыва Завесы, пожалуй, даже не одного…  
Раздававшееся за спиной чуть слышное костяное клацанье оказалось стуком латной перчатки Гаррета: боевой маг едва заметно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, как будто пытаясь поудобнее устроить в ладони рукоять Ткача Заклинаний. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд кузена Хоук только покачал головой и снова стиснул кулак, а стоявший совсем рядом с ним Андерс, глядевший на отступника так, словно готовился в любой момент подхватить падающее тело, пожал плечами.  
Никто не проронил ни слова.  
Самым точным определением было бы, пожалуй, слово «неправильно», думал Дайлен, осторожно передвигаясь по извилистым улочкам. Всё в Чёрных Болотах было неправильным: растения, пространство и звуки, демонстративно зловещие руины, то, как переплетались с реальным миром слои Тени, проникая всё глубже по мере того, как они приближались к магическому центру этого явления... Из-за спины вдруг резко полыхнуло упоительно банальным ощущением разрыва в Завесе, и Амелл стремительно обернулся, вскидывая посох навстречу наверняка уже направлявшемуся в материальный мир демону.  
Шагавший следом за ним Гаррет растерянно моргнул и молниеносно обернулся, зажигая в ладони файербол, но нападать на них никто не спешил. Знакомое ему по повторному визиту в Круг Магов чувство постепенно померкло, и Командор медленно опустил оружие. Ещё одна странность в дополнение к остальным: предполагаемый разрыв должен был находиться точно в центре грудной клетки Хоука.  
– Ложная тревога, – усилием воли заставив себя разомкнуть губы, спокойно проговорил Дайлен, и боевой маг слегка опустил меч.  
Задерживаться в таком месте явно не стоило, и Амелл ускорил шаг. Его не на шутку тревожило происходящее: по сравнению с тем, что творилось вокруг, ловушка того демона Праздности начинала казаться простой, как детская головоломка из двух десятков шариков.  
Но и тут всё же прослеживалась какая-то система: возле остова крупного здания на них вышвырнуло ещё одну стаю оборотней; а когда они двинулись дальше, вдоль стекавшихся к невидимому пока центру потоков Тени, им навстречу поднялась следующая, ещё более многочисленная. Дисциплинированно державшийся подальше от основной схватки целитель озадаченно хмурился и в конце концов, немного помявшись, предположил, что оборотни боялись того, что обитало в глубине болот. Дайлен благодарно кивнул другу, и тот, несколько приободрившись, даже попытался развеселить мрачно молчавших спутников. Вот только эффект получился скорее обратный: Натаниэль ощутимо передёрнулся, а Гаррет уныло ссутулил плечи, да и сам Андерс постепенно говорил всё тише и тише и умолк, так и не досказав бородатую шутку.  
Когда они вышли за пределы деревни, струящиеся вдоль кожи ручейки потусторонней энергии вдруг обмелели и иссякли, и Амелл в растерянности остановился. Болото, как будто издеваясь, маячило перед ним равномерным чёрно-соломенным полотном, и он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, куда двигаться дальше. Хоу, как будто не заметив его колебаний, продолжал двигаться вперёд, время от времени наклоняясь к земле и обводя кончиками чутких пальцев одному ему заметные следы, и Командор решил рискнуть и довериться умению аристократа.  
На развилке Натаниэль, не задумавшись ни на мгновение, повернул налево и уверенно повёл их вглубь трясины. Время от времени узкая тропинка скрывалась под тонким слоем воды, но затем неизменно возникала снова. Дайлен старался держаться настороже, но однообразные извивы и повороты начинали действовать на него усыпляюще. Даже когда ему под ноги подвернулся грубо откованный и уже начавший ржаветь наплечник, он не сразу сообразил, что именно увидел.  
Труп гарлока лежал головой в трясине, словно его специально уложили так, чтобы ногами он указывал на брошенный лагерь. Давно погасшее кострище уже потеряло чёткость очертаний, как будто огонь на нём не разводили уже пару недель, а расстеленный под кустом спальник отсырел и начал покрываться плесенью в изножье.  
– Похоже, мы таки нашли ублюдка, – с облегчением проговорил Гаррет и, после некоторого колебания вернув меч в ножны, шагнул к темневшему рядом со спальником рюкзаку.  
Дайлен оставил спальное место Кристофа брату и принялся обследовать противоположный край поляны. Читать следы он умел куда хуже, чем Натаниэль, но здесь и не требовалось особого искусства: дальняя треть небольшого пятачка была изрыта подкованными подошвами гарлочьих сапог так, будто твари топтались перед какой-то преградой. Но трактирщик упоминал об орлесианском Страже как о воине, а не как о маге, да и отпечатки грубой обуви порождений обрывались не так резко, как было бы в том случае, если бы они наткнулись на чародейский барьер.  
– Похоже, именно он, – негромко проговорил подошедший к нему Хоук. – Пошли, тебе надо бы на это взглянуть.  
Амелл кивнул и, последовав за ним, присел возле распотрошённого рюкзака. Гаррет отвернул край клапана и указал ему на аккуратно вышитое возле самого края имя, а затем принялся выкладывать вещи на перетащенный поближе спальник.  
– Барахло. Барахло. Это и вовсе хлам, – коротко комментировал Командор, пока отступник по очереди вынимал из потайных кармашков амулеты. Дайлен такие отлично знал: их клепали в свободное время младшие ученики, скорее изображавшие из себя магов, чем являвшиеся таковыми, а потом эти бесполезные по большому счёту поделки оборотистые храмовники продавали всяким глупцам, готовым поверить в любое слово рыцаря Церкви.  
– А вот это уже нет, – хмыкнул Гаррет, протягивая ему крохотный хрустальный флакончик с чёрно-алой каплей внутри. Амулет Стража.  
– Значит, и впрямь из Ордена, а не прикидывался, – уныло заключил маг и, сунув кулон в карман, поднялся на ноги. – Ненавижу орлесианцев.  
– Это не твоя реплика, маленький братик, – усмехнулся Хоук, но Дайлен только отмахнулся. Логэйна с ними не было, да и не разбирался воин ни в магических делах, ни в политике.  
А потом затишье закончилось. Едва Амелл переступил отмечавший край поляны камень, как на них опять набросились оборотни. Эти оказались куда крепче прежних, и Гаррету пришлось изрядно с ними повозиться, но когда они всё-таки одержали победу, мускулистые звериные тела вдруг обрели прозрачность, а затем растаяли, оставив им только белёсые костяки. Дайлен задумчиво хмыкнул и, легонько пнув чуть заметно менявший очертания череп, пояснил:  
– Теневые оборотни. Редкий, считавшийся вымершим вид. Чародей Суини душу бы отдал за возможность такую зверушку пощупать.  
– Извращенец он что ли, этот ваш Суини? – полюбопытствовал Гаррет, и Андерс с готовностью пояснил:  
– Ну да. Любит всяких редких тварей, правда, исключительно платонически. Драконлингов пытается выращивать прямо в Башне Круга…  
Хоук фыркнул и привычно придвинулся поближе к целителю, неосознанно прикрывая его плечом от уже упокоенных тварей, и Дайлен украдкой улыбнулся. Хоть что-то оставалось неизменным в этом гребаном месте.  
Вслед за теневыми оборотнями на них накинулись те странные порождения тьмы, которых они уже видели в Кэл Хироле. Натаниэль, до глубины души оскорбленный тем, что не заметил засаду вовремя, не стал браться за лук и вместо того принялся кромсать насекомообразных тварей кинжалами. Командор начал тревожиться снова: аристократ, конечно, мог попрекать себя за то, что не проявил должной бдительности, но сам он никак не мог отделаться от назойливой мысли – за миг до нападения ему показалось, что материальный мир и Тень, соприкасавшаяся с ним едва-едва, самым краем, стали едины.  
Упитанная змея, выползшая из болота всего минут через пять после того, как закончился бой с «детьми», оказалась подозрительно нормальной. От крупного, излучавшего неприкрытую угрозу Хоука она шарахнулась, как от огня, и тут же нацелилась на более изящного и несколько больше походившего на подходящую добычу Натаниэля, а когда тот размашисто полоснул по её морде кинжалом, обиженно зашипела и соскользнула обратно в воду. Амелл постоял ещё с полминуты, настороженно оглядываясь вокруг в попытке угадать, с какой стороны она явится снова, но змея так и не вернулась.  
А потом они выбрались на какой-то узкий каменистый холмик, и обрадовавшийся наличию твёрдой земли под ногами Андерс, немного вырвавшись вперёд, растерянно сказал:  
– Ой, дохляк. Недельный.  
Дайлен торопливо подошёл к нему. Целитель уже присел возле тела и, изучив его повнимательней, поправился:  
– Нет, полуторанедельный. Ну или около того. Были бы мы в моём лазарете, возле моего рабочего шкафчика, я бы поточнее сказал, но тут никак… Только по внешним признакам.  
– Да и так хватит, – сжав его плечо, проговорил Амелл. Вот значит, какой ты, Кристоф…   
Черты лица покойного Стража уже изрядно исказило разложение: глаза запали, щеки втянулись, и под дряблой плотью начали проступать очертания зубов. Форменный доспех, от одного вида которого в душе Командора вспыхнула зависть – он пока даже мечтать не мог о том, чтобы обеспечить своих бойцов более-менее единообразным и при этом достаточно качественным снаряжением – начала пятнать ржавчина, как будто специально избегавшая касаться чеканного наплечника с гербовым грифоном. Словно кто-то желал, чтобы у них не возникло ни малейших сомнений в том, что перед ними именно Страж.  
Приближения осквернённого существа Дайлен не почувствовал. И даже державшийся настороже Гаррет развернулся на звук лишь после того, как из-за его спины раздалось шипящее:  
– Мать говорила, что ты придёшь!  
Разукрашенный, словно орлесианская шлюха, гарлок-вожак с торжествующей ухмылкой поднял руку, и Командор вдруг на редкость отчётливо различил в костлявом кулаке узкую хрустальную пластинку, отчётливо фонившую магией. Амулет слабо хрустнул, и мага отшвырнуло прочь. Мир вокруг на несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений выцвел до тусклой белизны, а затем сфокусировался снова.  
Но не до конца.  
– Тень, – мрачно изрёк Амелл, с тоской глядя на поменявшую полярность картину: теперь уже реальность робко запускала свои щупальца в великолепнейший хаос многослойного мира снов.  
– Что это? – пронзительно осведомилось оказавшееся неподалёку разрисованное порождение тьмы. – Мать не говорила Первому, что так будет, Мать сказала – Первый убьёт Стража!  
– Соврала, значит, – язвительно хмыкнул Хоук и, швырнув в Первого цепную молнию, шагнул к нему с занесённым мечом.  
Гарлок боя не принял. С разочарованным визгом он бросился куда-то в сторону и почти мгновенно скрылся из виду; на мгновение Дайлена накрыло тошнотой, а затем вокруг них возникли, словно из ниоткуда, крупные, злобно щелкавшие жвалами личинки «детей». Лезвием посоха он отшвырнул одну тварь прямо под меч яростно рычавшего Гаррета и попытался накрыть стаю массовым параличом, но хаотично смещавшиеся вокруг них слои Тени растрепали его заклятие в мгновение ока.  
Стихийная магия действовала лучше: его старший силы не экономил, и заполненные до предела каркасы заклинаний оказались более устойчивы к колебаниям слоев. Впрочем, минуты через полторы Амелл всё-таки понял, как можно скомпенсировать влияние Тени, и следующее его проклятие превратило половину насекомообразных тварей в беспомощные иссохшие мумии. Командор торжествующе ухмыльнулся, но затем мир вокруг снова дрогнул, и размеренный ритм колебаний теневых потоков сбился, превратив очередное его заклятие в бесполезные обрывки.  
Дайлен торопливо обернулся: привычный шум битвы сбился тоже, из него вдруг пропал размеренный хруст раскалывавшихся под мечом Хоука панцирей. Открывшаяся перед ним картина в другое время его, пожалуй, даже обрадовала бы: сосредоточенно нахмурившийся Андерс закрывал его кузена собственным телом, пока тот пытался подняться на ноги… Пытался. Свирепо стрекотавшее «дитя», разогнавшись на небольшом пустом пространстве, бросилось на Гаррета, метя в едва видную щель под шлемом, и Амелл вскинул посох, понимая, что уже опоздал.  
Тень содрогнулась. Тело отступника мигнуло, на мгновение стало полупрозрачным, но через секунду снова обрело плотность. В следующий миг оно опять начало выцветать – Дайлену показалось, что происходило это очень медленно, но к тому моменту, когда атакующая тварь коснулась мордой гарретова нагрудника, сквозь силуэт его брата уже вновь просвечивала фигура стоявшего за ним Натаниэля.  
«Дитя» пролетело сквозь Хоука, как будто его там вовсе не было, и, ударившись о почву, растерянно защёлкало жвалами. А мгновением спустя вокруг кулака отступника взвихрились свитые в плотный комок слои Тени, и этот клубок, впечатавшись в спину порождения тьмы, разорвал его на клочки.  
– Это что было? – растерянно поинтересовался Андерс, когда стрела Хоу пригвоздила последнюю ещё трепыхавшуюся тварь к трупу её сородича.  
– Вокруг нас – Тень, – занудно пояснил Дайлен. – Что именно с ней творится в этих Чёрных Болотах, я толком не понимаю, но здесь определённо есть разрывы в Завесе, которые надо закрыть, раз уж мы тут оказались. Судя по структуре потоков, их несколько, и нам придётся повозиться, чтобы все отыскать.  
– Ну её нахуй, эту Тень! – возмутился целитель. – Что с Гарретом происходит? Какой дрянью его достали?  
– Это не дрянь, – натужно выдохнул Хоук, после окончания боя обессиленно распластавшийся на земле и бездумно уставившийся на маячивший в отдалении Чёрный Город. – Это моё. – Амелл вопросительно посмотрел на него, и всё ещё остававшийся полупрозрачным старший, как будто почувствовав его взгляд, продолжил: – Наследство из Брессилиана. У боевых магов особые отношения с Тенью… я, правда, раньше даже не подозревал, насколько…  
– Тогда почему ты выглядишь так, будто тебя наизнанку выворачивает? – не поверил светловолосый маг и, поразмыслив с полсекунды, сунул ему в рот горлышко одной из своих склянок. Вопреки ожиданиям Дайлена, стекло стукнулось о зубы с тихим, но отчётливым звуком, и густое зелье с синеватым отливом полилось в глотку его кузена.  
– Потому что узнать об этом я должен был совсем не так, – отдышавшись после лекарства, объяснил Гаррет. – От мудрого, опытного наставника, медленно и постепенно. Как дети ходить учатся: вначале ползают, потом стоят, потом идут...  
Андерс посмотрел на него, как на ненормального, и приложил ладонь ко лбу. Хоук ухмыльнулся и немедленно заурчал, потянувшись к его пальцам губами, и целитель с раздражённым возгласом шлепнул его по носу.  
– Идиот! – припечатал светловолосый маг и, поднявшись на ноги, принялся нервно одёргивать наручи.  
– Нет, не думаю, что мне грозит участь раствориться в Тени, – встретившись глазами с Командором, бледно усмехнулся отступник и, перекатившись набок, поднялся на ноги. В вертикальном положении он держался не очень крепко, и продолжавший сердито хмуриться Андерс машинально придвинулся поближе к нему.  
Минут через десять Гаррет несколько пришёл в себя и, вопреки уговорам всё ещё тревожившегося целителя настояв на продолжении пути, решительно двинулся в сторону видневшейся внизу, возле реки, деревни. В Тени поселение выглядело как новое, крыши строений почти полностью закрывали большой господский дом, выстроенный из тёмно-серого камня. Однако вскоре Дайлен заметил, что старший всё время забирал куда-то вправо, всё больше отклоняясь от заданного вначале направления.  
– Ты же хотел найти разрывы в Завесе, – с недоумением глянув на него, ответил на вопрос Хоук. – Ближайший там.  
– Погоди, так ты их чувствуешь? – торопливо уточнил Амелл. Сам он ощущал лишь смутную неправильность в переплетении слоёв Тени, а о наличии прорывов догадывался по искривлению ближайших к реальности потоков. Возможно, будь у мага чуть больше опыта, он сумел бы определить и их местонахождение, но пока подобные тонкости были ему недоступны.  
– Не чувствую, – покачал головой отступник. – Просто знаю. – Он вздохнул и, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, попытался объяснить: – Ну вот ты же знаешь, что солнце восходит на востоке и садится на западе. Ты можешь это определить по тому, как оно движется, но ты об этом обычно не задумываешься…  
– Я понял, что я ничего не понял, – с полминуты поломав голову над этой словесной конструкцией, махнул рукой Командор. – Веди.  
На разрыв они наткнулись всего через пять минут. Небольшая с виду, всего с тарелку размером прореха зловеще темнела над простеньким каменным алтарём, однако едва Гаррет занёс над ним меч, как из переплетения взболтанных, словно омлет, слоёв Тени вынырнула фигуристая фиолетовая демоница, разъярённо размахивавшая длинным гибким хвостом.   
Впрочем, при виде целых трёх магов у неё разбежались глаза, и порождение Тени, кокетливо пошевелив грудями, плавным кошачьим шагом двинулось к Хоуку. Секундой спустя в бок демоницы влетела увесистая острая сосулька, ещё через мгновение Андерс нецензурно сообщил ей, что не отдаст своего друга ни одной сисястой твари, красноречиво запнувшись перед словом «друг», и дальше всё прошло как полагается. Демоница получила парочку порч и четыре стрелы в брюхо, а когда движения метавшегося вокруг неё упругого, словно пастуший кнут, хвоста несколько замедлились, и вовсе лишилась головы.  
Андерс сделал вид, что ничего не говорил.  
После этого алтарь рассыпался от лёгкого толчка, а через несколько мгновений прореха затянулась. Перекрученные слои Тени постепенно начали выравниваться, и Дайлен удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Может, если им удастся закрыть все разрывы, в этих клятых Чёрных Болотах станет поспокойнее.  
Со следующими тремя алтарями проблем не возникло. Второй из них охранял не один демон, а два, но они оказались гораздо слабее демоницы Желания, сторожившей самый первый прорыв. Гаррет вел их, словно идущий по запаху мабари, и иногда Дайлену казалось, что окружавшие их потоки Тени смещались, перенося их из одного слоя в другой. Отступник, однако, уверял его, что ничего такого не делал, и просто шёл на «звук».  
Пятый алтарь был ключевым. С виду он ничем не отличался от остальных, но Амелл отчётливо видел, как стекавшиеся к нему потоки энергии впитывались внутрь и как-то преобразовывались, после чего серый камень начинал излучать странную, вызывавшую дурноту и головокружение ауру. Андерс тут же поморщился и оперся на свой посох, как будто ему стало трудно сохранять равновесие, и даже Гаррет, сменив десяток уровней прозрачности, как будто перемещался из одного слоя Тени в другой в попытке избежать этого воздействия, едва сумел подойти к алтарю. Натаниэль, заметив возникшие у магов трудности, тихо хмыкнул и всадил в вырезанную на передней поверхности камня руну стрелу Андрасте.  
С демоном Гордыни, который явился в ответ на покушение на алтарь, пришлось повозиться. Вскоре Дайлен окончательно убедился в том, что Хоук действительно мог перемещаться между слоями Тени: вряд ли его брат понимал, как именно это делает, но не раз он успевал нырнуть в другое пространство за миг до того, как его должен был настигнуть удар демона. Андерс, периодически обновлявший наброшенные на отступника ауры, изощрённо матерился: после каждого такого прыжка наложенные на их сильнейшего бойца заклятия рассыпались, и их приходилось накладывать заново. Правда, Амелл склонялся к мысли, что на самом деле целителя куда больше беспокоила вероятность того, что однажды Гаррет мог не успеть увернуться, а столкновения с шипастой лапой Гордыни не выдержал бы даже его драконий доспех.  
Впрочем, в этот раз обошлось: после одуряюще долгого, затянувшегося почти на пять минут боя демон всё же был повержен, и по поверхности алтаря побежали трещины. Однако прореха затягиваться не торопилась, и Хоуку пришлось потратить все остававшиеся после схватки силы на разрушение прочной конструкции. Стекавшаяся к алтарю энергия вырвалась наружу мощным потоком, который сбил его с ног, но затем всё начало постепенно успокаиваться.  
– Похоже, закончили, – задумчиво проговорил Дайлен, когда на месте уничтоженного алтаря возник чахлый кустик, а через минуту его сменил замшелый пень. Тень медленно принимала более естественный для неё облик, и хаотично перемешанные слои начинали выравниваться.  
Хоук пожал плечами и с демонстративной мольбой в глазах посмотрел на Андерса, а потом раскашлялся. Целитель встрепенулся и тут же кинулся к нему с мигом вспыхнувшим на пальцах заклятием, и Амелл тихонько рассмеялся.  
Войти в деревню им не удалось. Хлипкие с виду воротца выдержали и файерболы Гаррета, и банальный, но отнюдь не слабый пинок отступника. Натаниэль минут с пять ковырялся в простеньком замке, но затем плюнул и, буркнув что-то нелестное о магах и мажеских штучках, тоже сдался. Дайлен вопросительно посмотрел на старшего, тот кивнул и, сосредоточившись, снова принялся менять собственную плотность; десять минут спустя пот с него лил ручьём, но дело так и не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Ну или почти не сдвинулось: на девятой минуте Хоук выдал длинную замысловатую тираду и, отдышавшись, уверенно сказал:  
– Не пускают. И не пустят. Силой мне не проломиться – чужая территория, да и принцип другой. Чтобы попробовать пролезть хитростью, мне опыта не хватает.  
– Абсолютно замкнутых систем не бывает, – задумчиво проговорил Командор. Повертел головой, успокаивающе улыбнулся Андерсу, нервничавшему из-за слишком долгого пребывания в Тени и едва ощутимого присутствия скользивших в соседних слоях демонов, и со вздохом решил: – Для начала попробуем просто обойти вокруг.  
Направление оказалось выбрано удачно: возле доков нашёлся источник энергии, позволивший им восстановить силы, через две пристани от парившей в воздухе лодки-плоскодонки обнаружилась узкая тропинка, ведущая к каким-то хозяйственным постройкам. Напротив дровяного сарая мрачно темнел богато украшенный склеп, от которого чуть заметно отсвечивало странным.  
Поселившийся в нём демон, поначалу азартно накинувшийся на свежую добычу, вскоре понял, что переоценил свои силы, и попытался удрать. Гаррет, с не меньшим энтузиазмом осваивавший свои новые возможности, попытался перекрыть ему дорогу, замкнув доступные созданиям его породы участки Тени, но вместо того ровным слоем размазал демона по всему спектру энергий мира снов. И восторженное сверкание андерсовых глаз его, кажется, нисколько не утешило – боевой маг отлично сознавал, что, несмотря на внешнюю эффектность результата, получилось у него вовсе не то, чего он хотел добиться.  
– Пробрались, – удовлетворённо заключил Амелл, когда они вылезли из узкого лаза в дальней части склепа. Отсюда потоки сил выглядели совсем иначе, он даже позавидовал – если б он только знал, как сотворить подобное, ведь наверняка же можно было использовать подобные знания с куда большей пользой. А не устраивать посреди его собственного, между прочим, эрлинга такие вот Чёрные Болота.  
Гаррет, как будто услышав его мысли, тихонько засмеялся и потрепал его по плечу, а потом привычно вышел вперёд, почти демонстративно поигрывая мечом. Андерс, судя по фальшиво-пренебрежительному смешку, купился, не заметив, что плечи Хоука слишком напряжены и развёрнуты, словно крылья для полёта – верный признак того, что тот чуял грядущие неприятности.  
Чутьё его старшего подводило редко. Последним, что Дайлен ожидал увидеть в Тени, было крестьянское восстание – но именно это предстало перед его взором, когда они наконец добрались до небольшой площади перед оградой господского дома. Возглавлял буйствующую толпу сияющий силуэт мужчины в тяжёлом доспехе, и несколькими мгновениями спустя Амелл даже вспомнил, где видел нечто подобное.  
Правда, встретившийся ему во время истязаний Доблесть вёл себя куда спокойнее.  
– Кто вы и как вы здесь очутились? – строго вопросил дух Тени, и Командор после короткого раздумья ответил:  
– Попали в ловушку. Я Страж-Командор Ферелдена, а ты кто?  
– Я Справедливость, – отозвался дух. – Малефикар, живущая в поместье, захватила в плен души этих несчастных. Я требую для них свободы, однако Баронесса отказывает мне раз за разом. Страж-Командор, поможешь ли ты восстановить справедливость?  
– Ты дух Тени, да? – наклонив голову на бок, жизнерадостно осведомился Гаррет. – У меня знакомых духов ещё не было.  
Воспользовавшийся секундной растерянностью Справедливости для того, чтобы ещё раз оценить обстановку, Амелл чуть заметно кивнул кузену и снова обратился к предводителю восстания:  
– Мы поможем тебе с Баронессой, но взамен я попрошу твоей помощи в разрушении западни, в которую мы попали.  
– Это справедливо, – кивнул дух и, вскинув меч, пинком вышиб ворота поместья.  
– Вот, значит, как это делается, – присвистнул Хоук, провожая Справедливость взглядом, и Андерс, насупившись, как мальчишка, пробормотал себе под нос:  
– А вот спорим, что исцелять этот ваш дух не умеет?..  
Хозяйка дома вторжению отнюдь не обрадовалась. Высокая темноволосая женщина в тевинтерской мантии, встретившись глазами с Командором, поджала губы и отвела взгляд, а Дайлен наконец заметил укрывшегося в её тени Первого.  
– Прочь! – выдержав долгую паузу, прогрохотала магесса совсем не женским, гулким и низким голосом. – Прочь, жалкие смерды! Как смеете вы пятнать мой дом своим присутствием?! Вы – вы ничто, а я – баронесса Орлея!  
– Ненавижу орлесианцев, – глубоко вздохнув, с чувством выцедил сквозь зубы Амелл.  
Он даже думать не хотел о том, чем малефикарша могла соблазнить порождение тьмы, но факт оставался фактом – Первый набросился на них по команде Баронессы, словно верная шавка, а она послала ему вдогонку вытащенных из более глубоких слоёв Тени призраков.  
Для мага, сумевшего перенести в мир снов целую деревню вместе с населением, орлесианка оказалась подозрительно прямолинейной. На смену погибшим призракам Баронесса призывала новых, но ни своим умением работать с Тенью, ни возможностью натравить на них демонов она так и не воспользовалась. Дайлен следил за ней краем глаза, не желая получить удар в спину, но малефикарша как будто и не собиралась его наносить. За кипевшим во дворе её поместья сражением она наблюдала с таким видом, будто это был не более чем спектакль, устроенный для её развлечения. И только когда Гаррет широким взмахом меча снёс голову Первому, Баронесса сказала: «Хватит».  
Стрела Натаниэля пролетела сквозь её тело, не причинив магичке никакого вреда, а потом Тень содрогнулась и рассыпалась клочьями.  
Небо было затянуто низкими тяжёлыми облаками, но всё-таки это было небо реального мира. Дайлен со стоном перекатился набок и попытался приподняться на локте, но почти сразу опять рухнул на землю. Чувствовал он себя так, словно его покусал дракон – только после драконьих зубов у него, наверное, болела бы какая-то определённая часть тела, та, которая угодила в эти самые зубы, а теперь ломило всё тело целиком. Ныли даже те мускулы, кости и связки, о существовании которых он и не догадывался.  
– Кусты твёрдые, – радостно сообщил откуда-то слева Натаниэль. – Я раньше и не знал, как же это прекрасно – прочный мир!  
– Скажи что-нибудь новое, – устало вздохнул справа Андерс. – Все целы, кому-нибудь помощь целителя нужна?  
– Ну разве что ты меня поцелуешь, и тогда у меня перестанет болеть ушибленный о рукоять гарлочьего меча лобик, – с ноткой нервного веселья в голосе заявил Гаррет. – Ещё меня можно раздеть, а то у меня такое чувство, что вместе с доспехом я сейчас встать не сумею.  
– Вот делать мне больше нечего, тебя раздевать, – совсем не сердитым, почти мечтательным тоном огрызнулся целитель и, судя по звукам, пополз к отступнику. Дайлен недоверчиво сдвинул брови и снова поднял голову: нет, светловолосый маг честно пытался встать на ноги, шурша успевшей высохнуть тканью мантии.  
– Что это? Где я? Почему всё такое неправильное? – неожиданно раздался ещё один голос, и Амелла как на верёвке вздёрнуло на ноги, никакая боль не помешала. Рядом привычной несокрушимой стеной воздвигся Гаррет с неизменным файерболом на ладони, Нэйт, стоя на одном колене, уже натягивал лук, и даже в руках у Андерса морозно похрустывала готовая к удару ледяная хватка.  
Кристоф неловко дёргал головой и по-черепашьи медленно опускал и поднимал веки, как будто вдруг забыл, что с ними следует делать.  
– Ты, Страж-Командор, – заметив его, снова заговорил труп, – скажи, где мы? Почему я не вижу Чёрного Города?  
– Справедливость? – не доверяя собственным догадкам, переспросил Дайлен, и в нечеловечески ровном голосе его собеседника послышалось нечто, отдалённо напоминавшее облегчение:  
– Да. Но я… это… это называется телом? Почему я оказался в нём?  
– Во-первых, мы в реальном мире, – сжав в пальцах переносицу, начал Амелл. – Вероятно, Баронесса выбросила нас обратно и тебя вместе с нами, но поскольку вне тела здесь могут существовать только демоны, и то лишь благодаря подпитке мага либо прорыва Завесы, тебя затянуло в ближайшее незанятое тело.  
Стоявший возле его левого плеча Андерс пробормотал что-то нелестное о всяких ненормальных энтропийщиках, но Дайлен прислушиваться не стал. Каждому своё – кому-то побеги вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, кому-то логические конструкции, от которых так называемым нормальным людям дурно становится. Хорошо, что по-настоящему нормальных на свете не так уж много.  
– Во-вторых, – невозмутимо продолжил он, – я не знаю, как вернуть тебя обратно в Тень. Убить твоё новое вместилище невозможно, оно уже мертво – если бы твоё пребывание в нём как-то зависело от его целостности и способности функционировать, тебя вышибло бы сразу, Кристоф умер уже недели две назад, и его тело успело значительно разрушиться.  
– Тут ещё не всё закончилось, Командор, – неожиданно вмешался в его монолог Гаррет. Амелл повернулся к нему, но кузен встревоженно всматривался в смутно маячившее на границе видимости поместье и не заметил его взгляда.  
– Смертный, ты чуешь Баронессу? – осведомился Справедливость и, с некоторым недоумением потрогав свои слабо шевелившиеся губы, продолжил: – Она сотворила много зла и должна быть наказана за свои преступления. Я пойду с вами и помогу справиться с ней.  
– Думаешь, с тебя будет прок? – с сомнением осведомился Андерс, окидывая тело мёртвого Стража скептическим взглядом опытного целителя. – Ты хоть меч-то поднять можешь?  
Справедливость несколько неловко потянул клинок из ножен. Первые движения были неровными и порывистыми, но постепенно начали приобретать плавность и грацию, свойственную хорошо обученным, опытным воинам.  
– Вероятно, управление этим телом в чём-то сходно с тем, что мне доводилось делать в Тени, – наконец заключил дух.  
– Нам не помешает ещё один боец, – деловито кивнул Командор. Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь его фразой обманулся или все сразу поняли, что ему просто стало жалко растерянного обитателя Тени?  
Добраться до поместья, разумеется, оказалось совсем не просто. Уже на площади перед воротами реальность переплеталась с миром снов настолько плотно, что замутило даже нечувствительного к тонким воздействиям Натаниэля. Про магов и говорить не стоило: Дайлен остановился ещё за три шага до выхода на открытое место, рядом немедленно замер Андерс, упрямо притворявшийся, что просто собирался исполнить свои обязанности отрядного целителя, и только не желавший выказывать слабость перед объектом своей страсти Гаррет, стиснув зубы, дошёл до середины площади, мигая, словно праздничная волшебная лампочка. «Особые отношения боевых магов с Тенью» ему в этот раз не помогли. Справедливость сумел добраться до ворот, но выглядел он при этом так, словно его в любой момент могло вытряхнуть из колыхавшегося, как трава на ветру, тела.  
– То, что здесь сделано, очень неправильно, – заявил дух, протянув руку к воротам и как будто наткнувшись на невидимую преграду. – Это необходимо исправить.  
– Обязательно исправим, – пробормотал Амелл, отступив назад на пару шагов. Сразу стало легче, он немного отдышался и велел Хоуку возвращаться. Ломиться в защиту Баронессы силой было бессмысленно, это стало ясно ещё в Тени, значит, следовало поискать другие способы.  
Через пару минут маг даже сумел различить в движении постоянно смещавшихся потоков энергии какую-то систему. Он стал присматриваться к переплетению слоёв ещё внимательней, но через десяток шагов его обогнал державший оружие наготове Гаррет, который уверенно махнул мечом в сторону небольшой низинки и сказал: «Туда». И оказался прав: уже через пару ярдов Командор отчётливо различил искажение, а ещё через несколько секунд они увидели темневший над вросшим в землю камнем теневой портал.  
Подобные структуры всегда влияли на реальность не лучшим образом, но именно этого, вероятно, Баронесса и добивалась. Источаемая порталом энергия выбрасывала в материальный мир привлечённых его сиянием демонов, а по эту сторону Завесы – пробуждала павших и придавала им сил. Обычная тактика – уничтожить охрану, а затем спокойно разобраться с самим артефактом – здесь сработать не могла, и действовать пришлось иначе. Гаррет со Справедливостью и оставшийся на высоком уступе Натаниэль взяли на себя демонов и восставших из мёртвых, а Дайлен пробился к самому порталу и принялся искать способ разорвать ключевые потоки системы. Пару раз до него всё-таки добирались какие-то твари, но причинить ему существенный вред они не успевали – если Хоук и опаздывал, то не больше чем на доли секунды, и в случае нужды Амелла немедленно окатывало приятным холодком исцеляющего заклятия.  
В конце концов ему всё-таки удалось найти в кружевах энергетических потоков те, на которых держалась вся структура. Которая, к слову, сама по себе оказалась изумительно простой и изящной – кажущуюся сложность ей придавали внешние надстройки, исполнявшие, как заподозрил маг, не более чем маскировочные функции. Дайлен разорвал основную нить, и портал немедленно схлопнулся, и в ту же секунду наседавший на Справедливость восставший из мёртвых, лишившись подпитки, рухнул на землю бесполезной грудой костей. Парочка демонов, имевших собственный запас энергии, продержалась чуть дольше, но почуявший скорое окончание битвы Гаррет расправился с ними парой заклятий.  
Дальше пошло полегче. Всего порталов оказалось семь, и каждый из них служил кормушкой для множества отнюдь не приятных созданий. Однако Амелл уже понял, что именно ему следовало сделать, и после исчезновения подпитки уничтожение охраны источника превращалось в привычную рутинную работу.  
После этого защита поместья стала значительно слабее. От старого, медленно разрушавшегося здания всё ещё веяло чем-то недобрым, но это ощущение уже гораздо больше походило на признак близкого прорыва Завесы, а не на ту сверхъестественную жуть, которая тяготела над ними до этого момента. Андерс оживился и принялся приставать ко всем подряд с вопросами насчёт того, когда они вернутся домой, к его замечательному пушистому котику, и почти сразу поругался со Справедливостью, который искренне не понял, как можно в такой ответственный момент думать о своих эгоистичных желаниях. Дайлен лаконично объяснил духу, что смертным телам для должного функционирования требуется периодическая подпитка и подходящий температурный режим – соблюдать который в промозглом болоте было невозможно – и Справедливость тут же умолк и принялся обдумывать полученную информацию. Андерс только фыркнул, подразнил Гаррета жалобами на то, что погреться о него невозможно из-за доспеха, и тоже утих.  
Во дворе господского дома обнаружился банальный демон Гордыни. Амелл даже ощутил что-то вроде разочарования – он-то ожидал чего-нибудь неизвестного и загадочного, а не тупую, пускай и очень сильную тварь. Демон всё ещё продолжал считать себя Баронессой, но с каждым мгновением от личности малефикарши оставалось всё меньше.  
– Ты не знаешь, как вернуть меня в Тень? – бесстрастно осведомился Справедливость, когда всё закончилось. Дайлен, устало ссутулившийся возле стоявшего в центре дворика полуразрушенного фонтана – в Тени, к слову, эта деталь пейзажа почему-то отсутствовала – поднял голову и посмотрел на духа.  
– Не знаю, – виновато сказал он. – Возможно, мои прежние наставники смогли бы помочь, но потребуется время, чтобы с ними связаться.  
– Время? – переспросил Справедливость. – Что это?  
Амелл открыл было рот, но вместо ответа только покачал головой и уклончиво проговорил:  
– Я как-нибудь в другой раз объясню. Это сложно. Я имею в виду, что не знаю, как тебе помочь, и не смогу узнать этого прямо сейчас. Тебе придётся подождать. Ты останешься здесь или переберёшься в какое-нибудь другое место? Мне нужно будет знать, где найти тебя, когда я получу ответ.  
– В материальном мире так сложно искать? – осторожно уточнил дух. – В Тени это иначе. Я знаю тебя – теперь – и ты знаешь меня, этого было бы достаточно.  
– Наши миры очень сильно различаются, – терпеливо напомнил Командор. Устало потёр лицо ладонью и огляделся, заметив, что Натаниэль уже пытался взломать замок на воротах самого поместья, а Гаррет резко сменил тактику и, картинно стеная, купался во внимании Андерса, который сосредоточенно поводил над ним светившимися целительским заклинанием руками. Справедливость о чём-то молча раздумывал, а затем неуверенно осведомился:  
– Это тело… помнит, его звали Кристоф. Он был Серым Стражем, как ты, его долг заключался в том, чтобы сражаться с порождениями тьмы. Это так? – Дайлен кивнул, и дух решительно заявил: – Я должен покарать тех, кто в ответе за его гибель. Я живу в его теле, значит, я теперь тоже Серый Страж. Я не ошибся?  
Амелл хмыкнул и, окинув стоявшее рядом с ним тело задумчивым взглядом, кивнул:  
– Думаю, ты в чём-то прав. Твоя помощь пригодится Ордену. – Особенно доступ к памяти Кристофа. Как раз то, чего ему так не хватало в случае с банн Эсмерель и её прихвостнями…  
– Да будет так, Командор, – церемонно поклонился Справедливость. – Необходимо, чтобы позже ты объяснил мне, что означает «в чём-то прав». Как можно быть правым лишь отчасти?  
– С удовольствием отвечу на все твои вопросы, – тоскливо пообещал Дайлен.


	6. Chapter 6

_Гаррет Хоук_  
С Тенью ему определённо не везло.  
Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и снова попытался подвести итоги. Весь дайленов отряд выбрался из этой переделки живым – это, несомненно, был положительный момент. Он узнал кое-что о своих новых способностях, что, разумеется, тоже было очень неплохо.  
Вот бы ему ещё понять хоть что-то из того, что он узнал.  
Треклятый материальный мир теперь казался немногим прочнее Тени. Завеса, обычно ощущавшаяся магами как нечто прочное и неизменное, словно земля под ногами, и оттого не вызвавшая никаких эмоций, перестала быть надежной точкой отсчёта, и Хоук попросту растерялся. Бывали моменты, когда он даже не осознавал, где именно находится, и понимал, что опять выскользнул из реальности, лишь когда переводил взгляд на спутников и вместо объёмных плотных фигур видел только выцветшие неяркие силуэты. Для того, чтобы вернуться обратно, требовались значительные усилия – что-то в глубине его заёмной памяти успокаивало, заверяло, что так и должно быть в подобном случае, но Гаррет всё равно нервничал. И то, что Андерс косился на него с плохо скрытым беспокойством, отнюдь не умеряло его тревоги.  
Хоук, конечно, пытался утешать себя тем, что его любимое носатое солнышко за него всё-таки волновалось, но сволочной рассудок неизменно напоминал, что носатое солнышко – прирождённый целитель, и потому волнуется за всех вверенных его попечению потенциальных пациентов.  
Чем дальше они уходили от Чёрных Болот, тем легче ему становилось. И тем лучше он понимал, что всерьёз влип с этим своим брессилианским наследием.  
На самом деле, всё это было даже логично, и ему следовало радоваться хотя бы тому, что недостатки приобретённых им безусловно полезных умений обнаружились лишь после окончания Мора. Идеальных систем не бывает, у каждой есть свои преимущества и свои слабые места – преимуществами он попользовался вдоволь, теперь придётся иметь дело с недостатками. Жалкие обрывки полученных от давно покойного эльфийского мага знаний вдруг царапнули сознание, возражая против подобной формулировки, но Гаррет остался при своём мнении. Пусть даже способность уходить в Тень была каким-то особым способом непреодолимой защиты, но пока он не научится ею управлять, она останется именно недостатком.  
Как же он завидовал Дайлену. Того в своё время тоже изрядно потрепало, когда он выбирался из ловушки демона Праздности, но в итоге его младший получил дар куда более ценный – знание. И уже из знания выращивал возможность и действие, в конечном счёте получая именно тот результат, который был ему нужен. Способ обойти защиту Баронессы, разрушить теневые порталы, привести в норму мир, в одном отдельно взятом болоте перевернувшийся с ног на голову…  
У самого Гаррета были сила и умение – и ничего больше. Он не понимал ни того, откуда эта сила бралась, ни того, как она работала – требовался ли ей какой-то период восстановления, как его телу, или она была неизменной, как сама Тень, и уж тем более он даже представить себе не мог, как именно он делал то, что получалось у него как будто само собой.  
Нет, будь у него выбор – он предпочёл бы понимание. Как было с огнём – вначале отец долго рассказывал ему о том, как горит свеча, как ветер раздувает пламя пожара, как высокая труба с парой изогнутых колен помогает матери разжигать плиту; и только после этого Хоук, уже сознавая, что делает, взялся управлять огнём при помощи собственной магической силы.  
Поступать наоборот было как-то неправильно. Всё равно что бросить мальчишку на середину реки и сказать «Плыви!» – вот только искусство обращения с Тенью было куда сложнее умения удерживать тело на поверхности воды. Да и не научишься ничему толковому таким способом, только основам, минимально необходимому…  
– Ты уже полчаса непрозрачный, – негромко заметил Дайлен, подойдя к задумавшемуся кузену. – По-моему, это прогресс.  
– По-моему, я уморю тебя вопросами, пытаясь разобраться, как же эта хрень на самом деле работает, – невесело усмехнулся Хоук и, поймав обращённый на него взгляд Андерса, гордо расправил плечи. Целитель, не скрываясь, скептически хмыкнул и устало покачал головой, но поводов для немедленного вмешательства, похоже, не увидел.  
К тому моменту, когда несколько увеличившийся отряд Командора добрался до Башни Бдения, отступник наловчился усилием воли создавать для непосвящённых иллюзию того, что с ним всё в порядке. Остальные маги всё равно видели, что он присуствовал одновременно в ближних слоях Тени и – малой частью – в реальности, но выглядел он всё-таки как все нормальные люди, а не как затерявшийся в мире снов призрак.  
Поначалу показавшаяся удивительно удачной мысль ни к чему толковому так и не привела. Амелл, конечно, понимал структуру и механизмы функционирования Тени куда лучше, чем большинство магов, однако и у его знаний имелись границы. Гаррет, как выяснилось, оперировал потоками настолько тонкими, что его кузену попросту не удавалось их разглядеть. Дайлен честно попытался объяснить ему хотя бы базовые принципы, но оба они отлично сознавали, что разница между основами и тем, что он делал – как между сложением-умножением и расчётом рунных схем, учитывающих влияние десятков факторов. Первое не могло никак ему помочь, а во втором энтропийщик и сам разбирался, как наг в ананасах.  
Впрочем, впадать в уныние Хоук вовсе не собирался. Как удерживаться в реальном мире, он уже понял, хоть это и требовало от него нешуточных усилий, а значит, и остальные трудности были вполне преодолимы.  
– Главное, чтобы не утащило в Тень и не растворило там к демоновой бабушке, – пробормотал он себе под нос, шагая к выходу из цитадели. Нужно было заглянуть в лазарет к Андерсу, поинтересоваться, не нужно ли ему что, может, поговорить немного, если целитель будет в настроении…  
– У Искажённых нет бабушки, – скрипуче поправил его Справедливость, свободное от патрулей время предпочитавший проводить в библиотеке, которая располагалась в открытых галереях тронного зала. – Кроме того, твои страхи необоснованны, маг.  
– Вот как? – Заинтересовавшись, Гаррет остановился и развернулся к духу. – К какой именно части моего предположения относился твой комментарий?  
Разговоры со Справедливостью требовали определённого навыка. Многих попросту нервировал вид полуразложившегося тела – собственно, потому-то новый дайленов рекрут и предпочитал проводить время в тронном зале, куда большинство обитателей крепости заходили ненадолго и только по делу – а большую часть остальных отпугивало то, что чуть не каждую минуту приходилось отвлекаться от основной беседы для того, чтобы объяснить обитателю Тени какую-нибудь особенность материального мира.  
– Ты не сможешь раствориться в Тени, – объяснил Справедливость. – Так не происходит. Ты не часть её, а самостоятельное создание… хотя я и не могу понять, как это получается.  
– Но ты ведь тоже самостоятелен, – прислонившись к книжной полке напротив собеседника, уточнил Хоук.  
– Я родственная ей сущность, – размеренно проговорил дух и, подумав, пожал плечами: мимика и способы выражения мысли при помощи тел ещё оставались для него белым пятном на карте, но он очень старался восполнить этот пробел в своих знаниях. – Я не продолжение её, воплощающее одну идею, но первое дитя Создателя. Я… не знаю правильных слов, чтобы это объяснить.  
– Поищем их вместе, – утешил его отступник. – Кстати, а что же происходит с умершими? Или когда они лишаются связи с телом, они всё-таки способны раствориться?  
– Я… не знаю точно. – Справедливость как будто был смущён своей неосведомлённостью. – Когда я пребывал в Тени, мне было неведомо любопытство. Я не искал людей, чтобы спрашивать. Там, где я был, умершие бывали редко. Они не задерживаются надолго, уходят глубже, туда, куда даже первым детям Создателя, которых вы зовёте духами, нет хода.  
– И что происходит с ними после этого, тебе неизвестно, – задумчиво заключил Гаррет. Дух неловко кивнул. – Я очень благодарен тебе за сведения. Дайлен уже объяснял тебе, что такое время? Сейчас мне требуется уйти, но если ты не возражаешь, потом я приду и мы снова побеседуем о Тени.  
– А ты расскажешь мне об этом мире, – проговорил Справедливость. – Это будет честно.  
– Именно так, – улыбнулся Хоук. Может, ему всё-таки удастся разобраться с той хренью, которая с ним творилась. В конце концов, кого же спрашивать о том, как управляться с Тенью, как не её бывшего жителя?  
Правда, первую неделю они со Справедливостью вообще друг друга не понимали. Гаррету приходилось объяснять чуть не каждое своё слово, дух тоже пытался, но с воображением у него было туговато. Он только растерянно хлопал вялыми веками, по нескольку раз повторяя одну и ту же фразу, в которой переставлял местами пару слов. Но потом разница терминологий несколько сгладилась, и работа постепенно сдвинулась с места – во многом благодаря Дайлену, который иногда присоединялся к их беседам и служил кем-то вроде переводчика.  
Времени толком ни на что не хватало. Хоук уже даже забыл, когда ему в последний раз удалось толком выспаться – дела эрлинга не стали бы дожидаться, пока он совладает с непрошенным «даром», казне требовались деньги, Андерсу – припасы и сырьё для их с Дайленом новой затеи, простым людям – порядок на улицах… Духу сон был не нужен, и о магии они разговаривали по ночам, почти до самого утра. В зеркало он теперь старался не смотреть, самому страшно становилось – видок был не намного лучше, чем у Справедливости. Под глазами синяки в пол-лица, борода вторую неделю небрита, скулы заострились. Жуть ходячая, а не боевой маг.  
Андерс поначалу смеялся, заявлял, что всю жизнь западал на суровых бородатых мужиков и многообещающе усмехался. Правда, в ту единственную ночь, когда его, кажется, прямым текстом пригласили остаться на отгороженной койке в лазарете, Гаррет заснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки, и проспал восемнадцать часов подряд. Больше целитель его не звал.  
Надо было извиниться, только вымотавшийся отступник никак не мог сообразить, как следовало извиняться за то, что просто делаешь свою работу.  
Впрочем, судя по тому, что принесённые им пряники в конечном счёте всё-таки оказывались в желудке Андерса, а не в мусорном ведре, злился тот на него не очень сильно. Неудивительно – злиться всерьёз на создание столь жалкое мог только до крайности жестокосердный человек, каковым целитель вовсе не являлся. Этот вывод Гаррета не очень-то обрадовал: любимого надо было поражать добротой, заботой, на худой конец красотой или силой, если ничего другого не досталось, а не давить на жалость, словно неудачнику какому-то.  
Утешало Хоука только то, что это было не напрасно. Ну точнее, не совсем напрасно – от полноценного представления о том, как работали способности боевого мага, он был всё так же далёк, зато кое-что другое вдруг обрело полную ясность. Ему даже стало стыдно, что он не сообразил этого раньше – потом пришлось долго объяснять Справедливости, что означает человеческий жест, когда лицо закрывают ладонями, и что именно привело его в такое отчаяние. Дух, кажется, не очень понял, но из вежливости (про вежливость Дайлен ему объяснил как следует) промолчал.  
Рунных камней у Гаррета оставалось в обрез, а свободных денег не было вовсе, но его это уже не беспокоило. После того, как он оставил в треклятой схеме только три грандмастерские руны, а остальные шесть просчитал на уровень ниже, всё сложилось идеально. Результат должен был быть не хуже запланированного: излишки энергии центральных рун по впаянным в сильверит лириумным каналам будут стекать к второстепенным, усиливая их действие и выводя на более высокий уровень. Да и порядок следования рун тоже не заставлял его мучиться трудностями выбора. Грандмастерскую руну целителя после полутора сотен попыток он всё же освоил – можно было, на самом деле, ограничиться мастерской, но дарить Андерсу что-то несовершенное было бы попросту неуважением – а в остальном схема не допускала разночтений: оставшиеся две должны были обеспечить его любимому общую защиту на физическом и энергетическом уровне.  
С самими рунами Гаррет после этого управился быстро. Руну физической защиты любого уровня он ещё год назад мог вырезать чуть не с закрытыми глазами; с руной устойчивости к магии пришлось повозиться чуть дольше, но в итоге каркас высших рун был готов уже через сутки. Младшие, к его удивлению, потребовали вдвое больше времени, хотя и высосали из него немного меньше энергии. К финальному этапу отступник приступал с некоторым душевным трепетом: столь сложных конструктов ему раньше создавать не приходилось, и он по двести раз проверял надёжные, словно небо над головой, расчёты.  
Заниматься магией в каком-то лесочке, чуть ли не у всех на глазах – ладно, вообще говоря, никому эта рощица не была нужна, там не росла даже неприхотливая клюква – было донельзя странно. Но выбора у Хоука не было: в кабинет в любой момент мог явиться Вэрел или ещё кто-нибудь, обязательно по очень важному и сложному делу, а позволить себе потерять концентрацию даже на мгновение он не мог. Вот и пришлось искать укромное местечко подальше от крепости, молясь о том, чтобы продолжавшие придумывать пакости Андерсу храмовники случайно не наткнулись на него.  
Создатель, к счастью, на этот раз решил не проявлять своё своеобразное чувство юмора, и отступнику никто не помешал. Он даже восхитился результатом, на пробу примерив получившийся браслет: защитные ауры рун немедленно окружили тело почти физически ощутимым коконом, а знак целителя лёг на тыльную сторону запястья пятнышком слабого ласкового тепла. Воспользоваться всеми его возможностями Хоук всё равно не сумел бы, но то, что руна работала, было очевидно.  
Гаррет, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, спрятал амулет за пазуху и, насвистывая, двинулся к крепости. Нужно было ещё придумать, как поэффектнее вручить его Андерсу.  
Вот на одной лишь гордости он до Башни Бдения и дошёл, потому что как только немного схлынуло ликование, тут же выяснилось, что на замыкание системы он потратил куда больше сил, чем рассчитывал. Перед глазами начало двоиться, вдобавок его слегка шатало, и он даже не сразу сообразил, который из трёх Андерсов, воздвигшихся перед ним с самым решительным выражением на лице, заявил:  
– Гаррет Хоук, мне надо с тобой очень серьёзно поговорить!  
Отступник крепко зажмурился, поморгал и, усилием воли сведя количество своих любимых и очень сердитых магов к двум, уточнил:  
– О чём?  
– И он меня ещё спрашивает! – картинно всплеснул руками целитель и, толкнув его в ближайшую дверь – это оказалась какая-то кладовка, и на брюнета тут же упала пыльная швабра – обвиняюще провозгласил: – О твоих отношениях со Справедливостью!  
– Каких ещё отношениях? – неподдельно изумился Гаррет. Запасы маны и жизненных сил постепенно восстанавливались, зрение приходило в норму – теперь вместо двух Андерсов он видел одного, очертания которого дрожали и расплывались, словно в Тени. Боевой маг насторожился, но после короткой проверки выяснил, что он всё ещё находится в реальности, а значит, хотя бы процесс перемещения в слоях мироздания по-прежнему находился под контролем. – Я просто помогаю ему освоиться в материальном мире.  
– А, теперь это так называется… – скрестив руки на груди, ехидно протянул Андерс. – Друзей забросил, с Сэром Ланцелапом поиграть больше не приходишь… – Он глубоко вздохнул и уже совсем другим, очень серьёзным тоном сказал: – Пойми, Гаррет, Справедливость – не просто ещё один дайленов рекрут. Он дух Тени, и то, что ты сейчас делаешь, очень опасно. Истязаний ты не проходил… Ты ведь рискуешь не только собой, но и всем населением Башни Бдения – если что-то случится, то справиться с магом твоего уровня будет очень сложно.  
– Ты сам сказал, он дух, а не демон, – парировал Хоук. Отряхнулся от насыпавшейся на мантию пыли и пожал плечами: – Я вообще не понимаю, что тебя беспокоит. В моё тело он пока не просился, так что появления в крепости одержимого можешь не опасаться.  
– Спасибо, утешил, – съязвил светловолосый маг. – Особенно меня успокаивает слово «пока». И вообще, какого хрена ты его защищаешь?  
– А что мне, перестать разговаривать с собственным соратником по первому твоему требованию? – вспылил Гаррет. Истязаний он не проходил, наличия собственных мозгов, видимо, не предполагается. Не человек, а дворкинова бомба ходячая. А он-то тут разогнался – уважение и любовь своего солнышка заслужить…  
– Именно так! – рявкнул в ответ Андерс. – На себя посмотри, у тебя хронический недосып которую неделю! Почему-то ради того, чтобы со мной пообщаться, ты о сне и отдыхе не забывал!  
Хоук растерянно моргнул. Так это что, сцена ревности?..  
– Поэтому ты решил на меня наорать, – задумчиво рыкнул он. – Очень эффективно, я прямо весь под впечатлением.  
– А что мне было делать, набрасываться на Справедливость с заявлениями в духе «Отстань от него, это мой маг»? – возмутился целитель. – Я попытался, огрёб за это трёхчасовую лекцию о том, что рабство – это плохо, да ещё и за Сэра Ланцелапа снова досталось! Ой… – Спохватившись, он торопливо зажал рот ладонью и бросил на отступника испуганный взгляд.  
– Справедливость ещё очень многого не понимает в мире смертных, – стараясь скрыть ликование – преждевременное, наверняка преждевременное! – прежним сердитым тоном проговорил Гаррет, шагнув к Андерсу. – Например, того, что в определении «мой» нет, в общем-то, ничего плохого… – Он выдержал долгую красноречивую паузу, с удовольствием отметив, что сбившееся на секунду дыхание его любимого стало частым и поверхностным, и гортанно промурлыкал: – Если оно взаимно.  
Целитель сглотнул и поднял голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, и Хоук, усмехнувшись, взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Сдерживаться не было ни сил, ни желания, и когда тёплые сухие губы приоткрылись под его языком, Гаррет в полной мере воспользовался предоставленной ему возможностью. Прикусил, облизнул, снова подразнил зубами, жадно обласкал всё, до чего мог дотянуться…  
Андерс мягко вздохнул и подался ближе, обняв его шею ладонями. Хоук мысленно улыбнулся и притянул его к себе, осторожно и бережно, словно наперекор горячности поцелуя, поглаживая крепкую жилистую спину. Маг пытался сдерживаться, глотал на полузвуке едва родившийся стон, но тело его выдавало – чуть заметно прогибалось под ладонями, подставляясь под ласку, и сладко подрагивало, когда Гаррет, совершенно опьяневший от желания, настойчиво и аккуратно проминал кончиками пальцев напряжённые мышцы. Безумно хотелось большего – прижать к себе, подхватить под ягодицы, так, чтобы длинные сильные ноги словно сами собой легли ему на талию, наконец сделать его своим, целиком, без остатка, и прочитать подтверждение в лихорадочно блестящих, затуманенных ответной страстью глазах.  
– Насчёт недосыпа ты прав, – хрипло проговорил Хоук, неимоверным усилием воли заставив себя оторваться от любимого. Глаза у Андерса были точно такие, как он представлял – тёмные омуты с узкой янтарно-золотой каймой, жаркие и зовущие. – Обещаю, вот прямо сейчас пойду и попробую с этим что-нибудь сделать.  
– Иди, – бездыханно согласился целитель. – Учти, вечером проверю. И если соврёшь – страшно покараю.  
– Договорились. – Гаррет всё-таки не удержался, провёл губами вдоль подставленного ему горла, и только после этого сумел действительно выпустить Андерса из рук.  
Впрочем, валиться в постель, как только её увидел, Хоук всё-таки не стал. Вначале припрятал как следует браслет, сдал испачкавшуюся в дороге мантию пробегавшей мимо горничной, не на шутку разочаровав девицу полным отсутствием реакции на кокетливое трепыхание ресниц, ополоснулся в найденном возле подоконника ведре и сбрил зверски чесавшуюся бороду, о чём немедленно пожалел: в отсутствие отвлекающего фактора ещё сильнее выделялись обведённые тёмными кругами глаза и запавшие щёки. Однако сокрушаться было уже поздно, и Гаррет, выплеснув перемешанную с тёмными волосками мыльную пену в окно, всё-таки улёгся спать. Если он вдруг кому-нибудь потребуется, найдут.  
Когда отступник снова открыл глаза, за окном вовсю сияла луна, а кто-то не в меру нахальный щекотал кончиком пальца его извлечённую из-под одеяла пятку.  
– Ну я же обещал проверить, – независимо пожал плечами Андерс и улыбнулся, осторожно скользнув ладонью вдоль его лодыжки к колену. – Знаешь, застукать тебя в собственной постели действительно очень большая удача.  
– Ты везучий, уверен, тебе это удастся не один раз, – хриплым со сна голосом отозвался Гаррет, приподнявшись на локте и жадно оглаживая взглядом фигуру целителя. Тот сменил свою любимую мантию на узкие лёгкие брюки и рубашку, ворот которой даже не потрудился затянуть, и в этом непривычном наряде казался опасным, словно тугой эльфийский лук, и невыносимо притягательным.  
– Посмотрим, – промурлыкал маг и, поднявшись на ноги, насмешливо уточнил: – Ты выспался или мне стоит ещё на какое-то время оставить вас с кроватью наедине?  
– Ещё чего, – возмутился Хоук. – При всей своей симпатии к этому безусловно достойному предмету мебели, твоё общество я нахожу более приятным.  
– Я польщён, – фыркнул Андерс. Отступник встал и, подойдя к нему, обхватил талию ладонями, и тот разочарованно сморщил нос: – Ну что за манера – спать в одежде?  
– Подштанники – это не одежда, – с довольным урчанием потёршись носом о теплую, вкусно пахшую здоровым крепким телом и предвкушением шею, поправил его Гаррет. – И не жалуйся, уверяю тебя, снимать их намного, намного проще, чем мою броню.  
– Гаррет Хоук, я до смерти благодарен тебе за то, что ты не спишь в доспехе! – расхохотался целитель, откинув голову назад. Отступник воспользовался возможностью и, ласково прикусив тонкую кожу под челюстью, провёл языком вдоль горла, и смех Андерса оборвался сдавленным стоном. А мгновением спустя под пояс подштанников пробрались ловкие длинные пальцы и потянули его вниз, медленно сдвигая прочь тонкую ткань.  
– Солнышко… – блаженно проурчал Хоук. Под настойчиво ласкавшими его спину и поясницу ладонями слабая дрожь зарождающегося желания превращалась в знакомый безудержный жар, и он, бережно куснув попавшуюся под губы мочку уха, наконец поцеловал своего любимого. Хоть на одну ночь – но своего.  
Оказывается, когда сбывается мечта – это очень страшно. Страшно подвести, не оправдать хрупкого, только-только рождающегося доверия, не заметить собственного неловкого, неуместного жеста, который, словно спустивший лавину камешек, способен испортить всё…  
Гаррет, зубами стянув с плеча Андерса ворот рубашки, увлечённо выцеловывал тёплую гладкую кожу, иногда легонько прикусывая вздрагивавшие под его лаской мускулы, и урчал, когда пальцы целителя ласково сжимали его загривок. Его собственные ладони даже сквозь ткань обжигало жаром любимого, безумно желанного тела, а от каждого поцелуя внутри всё перекручивало нестерпимым вожделением.  
– Какой ты красивый, – едва соображая, что он несёт, шептал Хоук на ухо сладко постанывавшему Андерсу, целовал губы, шею, острые ключицы, запускал руки под рубашку, шалея от ощущения кожи под пальцами. Целитель требовательно потянул его за волосы и сам впился в рот, глубоко проникая языком, закинул ногу на бедро, вжавшись в него всем телом, и Гаррета окончательно покинул разум.  
Это было какое-то нестерпимое, бесконечное блаженство: ласкать охотно подставлявшегося его рукам любимого, тереться лицом о плечи и крепкую грудь, поросшую золотистым пушком, впитывая родной, будоражащий кровь запах, целовать его – целиком, от дрожавших век до темневшей на поджаром животе впадинки пупка и узкой, восхитительно чуткой полоски кожи за мошонкой – дразнить собственным дыханием, упиваясь прерывистыми хриплыми стонами и сбивчивыми мольбами. На плечах наверняка останутся следы от пальцев Андерса – он цеплялся за них с такой силой, что Гаррет чуть не охал от боли, а потом почти сразу спохватывался и молча извинялся, нежно вылизывая ноющие от его хватки мышцы и ещё больше сводя любовника с ума.  
– Давай уже, – хрипло выдохнул его маг, требовательно потянув его за волосы, впился в губы коротким, почти свирепым поцелуем и нетерпеливо толкнулся бедрами навстречу. Гаррет гортанно засмеялся, поцеловал его сам – глубоко и долго, выпивая дыхание вместе со стоном – и осторожно, исследуя, погладил кончиками пальцев между ягодиц. Разгорячённое, раздразненное его ласками тело сладко вздрогнуло, отзываясь, пальцы скользнули по чему-то маслянистому и с обманчивой лёгкостью скользнули в колечко заранее подготовленных мышц.  
– Ну давай же… – протяжно простонал ему на ухо Андерс, как будто сам себе удивляясь, и крупно вздрогнул, когда Гаррет аккуратно согнул пальцы, нежно поглаживая его внутри. Хоук, не выдержав, жёстко впился в его губы, второй рукой с силой притиснул к себе, рыча от наслаждения, но всё-таки сумел сохранить ничтожную кроху самообладания. Достаточную, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей почти жалобную ругань любимого и как следует растянуть наспех размятые мускулы, чуть не свихнувшись от восхитительных, гортанных звуков, которыми тот отзывался на каждое прикосновение. Андерс сорвался первым: оттолкнул его, извернулся в руках, уперся коленями в постель и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, призывно повёл вскинутыми бедрами.  
– Немедленно! – сдавленно прорычал он, когда Гаррет, дрожа в предвкушении, нарочито неспешно огладил подставленную ему крепкую задницу.  
– Как пожелаешь, счастье моё, – хрипло мурлыкнул он и, нежно поцеловав очаровательные ямочки на пояснице любимого, одним плавным, осторожным движением вошёл в его тело.  
Андерс напрягся и задышал часто и неглубоко; оглушённый внезапным тугим жаром Хоук замер на несколько мгновений, давая ему привыкнуть, и, дождавшись, когда подрагивавшие под его ладонями мускулы расслабятся, медленно повел бедрами. Его маг тихо вздохнул, пошевелился, шире раздвинув колени, и блаженно улыбнулся, и Гаррет с беспомощным стоном вжался лбом между его лопаток. Поначалу у него ещё получалось брать любимого неторопливо и нежно, оберегая чуткое отзывчивое тело от собственной силы; но Андерс откликался на каждое движение тягучим сладким стоном, подавался навстречу, насаживаясь на него резче и глубже, и когда он хрипло потребовал: «Ещё!», самообладанию Хоука пришёл конец.  
Он ещё сознавал – смутно, слабо – что его любимый стонал взахлёб, выгибаясь под ним в сладкой судороге, что сам он суматошно выцеловывал напряжённые плечи, шалея от солоноватого тепла на языке, и продолжал торопливо гладить его бок, что жадное «Ещё, сильнее!» смолкло лишь тогда, когда он окончательно сдался наслаждению, утонув в безумном ритме собственных движений, эхом отзывавшихся в другом, невыразимо желанном теле… А потом мир рассыпался осколками и погрёб его под собой.  
Андерс лежал рядом, уткнувшись носом в его подушку, и медленно восстанавливал дыхание. Рука Хоука лежала на его талии, и Гаррет старался не двигаться, как будто стоило ему шевельнуться – и владевшее им тягучее блаженство немедленно рассеялось бы без следа. Целитель глубоко вздохнул и, как будто собравшись с духом, повернул голову к нему.  
– Это что, я тебя так? – немедленно ужаснулся он, заметив успевшие потемнеть следы на плечах отступника, которые отчётливо виднелись в лунном свете.  
– Пускай на память останутся, – перехватив его руку, немедленно засверкавшую зародышем исцеляющего заклятия, лениво проговорил Хоук. Вот и всё, кончилось чудо. Удерживать Андерса было бы нечестно и, по большому счёту, бесполезно, а сам он не останется, и ежу ясно.  
– Не дури, – оборвал его маг, вывернулся и всё-таки провёл пальцами по плечу, стирая синяки. – Я тебе новых наставлю. На память, тоже мне. – Он глубоко вздохнул и неохотно спустил ноги с кровати: – Спасибо, Гаррет. Пойду я, пожалуй…  
– Можешь остаться до утра, если хочешь, – ровным тоном сказал отступник, стараясь утихомирить вдруг заколотившееся где-то в горле сердце, окрылённое шальной надеждой. Это ведь просто второпях брошенная фраза, а вовсе не обещание. – Кровать большая, не передерёмся.  
Андерс как будто заколебался, но через несколько мгновений тряхнул головой и почти виновато проговорил:  
– Не привык я как-то. Я лучше у себя посплю.  
Дожидаться ответа маг не стал. Торопливо нашарил на полу свою рубашку и брюки и, быстро одевшись, выскользнул за дверь. Гаррет рвано вздохнул и, зарывшись лицом в пахшую Андерсом подушку, прикрыл глаза.  
Наутро стало ещё тоскливей. Сладко ноющее от усталости тело помнило тепло другого, родного и желанного, и крепко обижалось на своего хозяина за то, что этого тепла его лишили; ноздри щекотал не запах даже, а призрак запаха любимого, задержавшийся на льняном полотне; но никого, кроме самого Хоука, в его кровати не было. Боевой маг грустно хмыкнул, облачился в неприметную потрёпанную мантию и, взяв себя в руки, отправился заниматься делами.  
Доблесть его немедленно оказалась вознаграждена: для порядка заглянув в лазарет с обычным вопросом насчёт припасов, он получил не только список необходимого, но и долгий ласковый поцелуй, чуть смущённую улыбку и настоятельный совет не забывать об отдыхе. После этого Андерс всё-таки выскользнул из легших ему на талию рук, ещё раз лукаво улыбнулся и, одарив его нарочито строгим взглядом, вернулся к своим склянкам.  
Приободрившийся Гаррет долетел до Амарантайна, как на крыльях, но визит в лазарет, похоже, вычерпал запасы его везения до самого донышка. Поиски Ржавого Волка зашли в тупик: бандит был отнюдь не дураком и соревноваться в боевой мощи с орденом Серых Стражей или отдельно взятым младшим сенешалем Башни Бдения не торопился. Парочку не проявивших должной осторожности шпионов Хоука недавно выловили из-под пирсов, ещё трое заявили, что выходят из игры, и сломались только после того, как он пообещал выплачивать за сведения вчетверо больше, а ещё один и вовсе пропал без вести. Трактирщик, в испуге выпучив глаза, шёпотом сообщил, что это непременно происки тевинтерского магистра, которого видели в складах у порта, но Гаррет в эти бредни не поверил. Тевинтерцы были людьми на редкость прагматичными, а от его слухача проку никакого не было, ни от живого, ни от мёртвого.  
Про другое – то, которое отступник даже в мыслях опасался называть конкретными словами, чтобы не сглазить – и говорить смысла не имело. В церкви его встретили неприветливо, там ещё помнили всё то, что Дайлен наговорил преподобной матери. С храмовниками Гаррет всё-таки сумел поговорить под предлогом обсуждения поимки приехавших в Амарантайн малефикаров, но рыцари тоже не горели желанием общаться с обнаглевшим не в меру отступником и отделывались от него скупыми фразами вроде «И без вас, гадов, справимся». После полудюжины безуспешных попыток Хоуку удалось очаровать молоденькую послушницу, ещё падкую на покаянные речи в духе сестры Лелианы, но и эта победа вскоре обернулась поражением, потому что ничего полезного девушка всё равно не знала. К тому же их застукала преподобная мать, и бедной послушнице достался выговор и изрядная доля дополнительной работы.  
Из церкви после этого пришлось убраться: дежуривший возле алтарной храмовник начал бросать на него подозрительные взгляды, да и готовившаяся к службе священница явно намеревалась при первом же удобном случае – который не постеснялась бы организовать сама – устроить ему знатную проповедь о греховности магии и ничтожности магов. Выслушивать этот бред у Гаррета никакой охоты не было, и он предпринял спешное отступление.  
И, едва выйдя за ворота церкви, наткнулся на придирчиво рассматривавшую статую Андрасте Винн.  
– Рада видеть, что вы ещё живы, молодой человек, – мельком глянув на него, вместо приветствия проговорила пожилая чародейка. – У меня будет для вас поручение. Мне нужно торопиться на Собрание Магов в Камберленд, а вы тут всё равно без толку болтаетесь… – Опешивший Хоук уже открыл рот, намереваясь оспорить это утверждение, но целительница пронзила его строгим взглядом и продолжила: – Моя подруга Инес болтается где-то в этих краях, собирает свою звездчатку или как там это мифическое растение называется. Передайте ей приглашение на Собрание – чем больше магов из нашего Круга будет присутствовать, тем лучше. Нельзя же всё время игнорировать общественную жизнь. А ещё передайте Дайлену, чтобы вёл себя прилично, а то в последние пару лет у него изрядно испортился характер. Преподобная мать рассказала мне о его визите сюда – это просто уму непостижимо, как можно было так разговаривать с уважаемой дамой! – Винн осуждающе покачала головой и вздохнула: – Всё, можете идти. Время не ждёт.  
Гаррет поторопился воспользоваться предоставленным ему шансом. За те несколько месяцев, что они не виделись, Винн, кажется, стала ещё нетерпимей, и дальнейшее общение могло привести разве что к шумной и – абсолютно неприличной ссоре. Ему почему-то показалось, что демонстрировать подобное церковникам не стоило.  
Зато к вечеру Хоук сумел найти ту эльфийку, которая принесла Андерсу известие о том, что сэр Райлок всё ещё висела у него на хвосте. Невия, отлично помнившая, что видела его в компании целителя, поначалу встретила его неприветливо, но отступнику всё-таки удалось убедить её в том, что два деловых человека всегда смогут договориться. Зарабатывавшая продажей зелени, плетёных корзин и собственных наблюдений девушка при виде кошелька с серебром заметно смягчилась и с готовностью сообщила ему всё, что было ей известно. Сведений оказалось не так уж много – меньше, чем Гаррет ожидал получить за такие деньги, по правде говоря – но теперь он хотя бы знал, с чего начинать.  
Когда Хоук вернулся в Башню Бдения, свет в окнах лазарета ещё горел. Недоумевая, он осторожно заглянул в дверь, и задремавший за столом Андерс, подскочив от неожиданности, тут же бросился проверять здоровенный котёл, томившийся на медленном огне. И только потом целитель обернулся к двери и, узнав гостя, с облегчением выдохнул.  
– А я тоже могу в казну деньги зарабатывать! – не выдержав, похвастался он. Гаррет подошёл к нему и бережно обнял за талию, и Андерс, с кошачьей непринуждённостью привалившись к его груди, принялся объяснять: – Это простенькое зелье здоровья. В крестьянском хозяйстве всегда пригодиться может, от него почти любые болезни и травмы проходят вчетверо быстрее. Я уже мальчишек подговорил слух разнести, чтобы покупатели поскорее пришли. К полуночи доварю, потом надо будет сразу в склянки разливать.  
– Помочь? – потёршись носом о его висок, поинтересовался Хоук, но светловолосый маг замотал головой:  
– Иди спи, герой-добытчик. И никакой болтовни со Справедливостью, а то я сам ему пойду объяснять, как работает смертное тело. И так объясню, что он сам тебя посылать будет – ты ведь уже понял, какой он зануда…  
– Я не просто так с ним болтаю, – поморщившись, пояснил отступник. – Пытаюсь понять, что за хрень со мной в Чёрных Болотах случилась и как мне теперь собственным даром управлять.   
– Ничего, это не срочно, – убеждённо сказал Андерс. – В Тень ты больше не проваливаешься, а если будешь от недосыпа с ног валиться, много ли проку будет с твоего понимания? Поцелуй меня и двигай спать. – Гаррет, усмехнувшись, с удовольствием выполнил его требование, и довольно заурчавший маг, подумав, добавил: – Нет, ещё раз поцелуй, а потом иди. Я тут надолго застрял, так что сегодня тебе недосып устраивать не буду.  
– А жаль… – легонько прихватив его зубами за ухо, насмешливо протянул Хоук и, получив несильный тычок под рёбра, сдался: – Уже ухожу, солнышко.  
Упускать удачный момент не стоило, и Гаррет, бегом добежав до своей комнаты, вытащил из тайника браслет и тихонько прокрался во флигель Стражей. Ему повезло: гномы всё ещё не вернулись из очередного патруля, Натаниэль, кажется, остался в Амарантайне, в который уже раз пытаясь добиться благосклонности его маленькой сестрички, а Справедливость в тронном зале читал очередной том антологии старотевинтерских поэтов. Дремавший на андерсовой постели Сэр Ланцелап дружелюбно мурлыкнул и, получив свой поцелуй в носик, уснул снова. Хоук аккуратно положил поблескивавший полированным металлом браслет под подушку и поправил покрывало, а потом тихо вышел из комнаты.  
Утром его разбудил Мышка, который торжественно провозгласил, что его желает видеть эрл Амелл, и тут же удрал. Гаррет хмыкнул и, торопливо ополоснув лицо, отправился к кузену, гадая, отчего такая патетика.  
Объяснение оказалось простым и вполне предсказуемым: глаза у погребённого в кипах документов Дайлена были красными, как у кролика, и в них мелькало то же затравленное выражение, которое Хоук нередко видел в зеркале после пары часов наедине с заданиями Вэрела. Кроме того, поначалу его младший изъяснялся ломаными формулировками государственных указов, и отпускать его начало только через полчаса.  
– У меня к тебе просьба будет, Гаррет, – закончив жаловаться на жизнь – по правде сказать, при исполнении на языке староферелденской юриспруденции звучало это на редкость забавно – хмуро проговорил Дайлен. – Мне Андерс сказал, что та храмовница, которая его поймала, так и не отступилась.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Хоук. – Я с тобой тоже хотел об этом поговорить. Я её…  
– И пальцем не тронешь, – не дал ему договорить Амелл. – Братик, я тебя очень прошу – держи себя в руках, хорошо? У меня есть план. Андерса я ей обидеть не дам, будь уверен, так что не суетись и не пори горячку.  
– Ещё филактерия, – нахмурившись, напомнил ему Гаррет. – По слухам, часть филактерий, в том числе и его, перевезли в Амарантайн.  
– И что теперь, вламываться в хранилище и искать единственную среди сотен? – грустно хмыкнул Командор. – Я их переиграю, старший, на коленях приползут и с извинениями ему вручат. Просто… это не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Я тебя правда очень прошу: не надо дарить Андерсу храмовничьих голов, ладно? Он, конечно, порадуется, но от этого потом столько геморроя будет... И тебе в том числе.  
– Я изо всех сил буду стараться вести себя прилично, – поморщившись, пообещал отступник. – Но если они замахнутся на папу, Бет, Андерса или тебя…  
– Вот если замахнутся – тогда и будешь убивать, – жестко проговорил Дайлен. Хоук неохотно согласился, и его кузен, мигом повеселев, лукаво поинтересовался: – Кстати, ты всё ещё планируешь отрывать яйца Натаниэлю? Понимаешь, я в каком-то медицинском трактате читал, что этот орган жизненно важен для того, чтобы у меня могли появиться племяшки… А я хочу себе племяшек!  
– У тебя один уже скоро появится, аж королевской крови, – невольно усмехнулся Гаррет. – А Нэйт пусть женится вначале, тогда его яйца будут уже вне моей юрисдикции. Бет сама кому хочешь что угодно оторвёт.

 _Андерс_  
Натаниэль Хоу был идиотом.  
Андерс страшно удивился, когда это понял: он-то думал, что Нэйт хоть и зануда, аристократ, в магии не разбирается и вообще шуток не понимает, но всё-таки держал его за вполне здравомыслящего человека. И тут – такое!  
Целитель, конечно, немедленно поднял его на смех. Это ж надо было такое придумать – чтобы дух Тени в живое тело просился. Как демон какой-то. Справедливость, уж на что чурка бесчувственная, тоже обиделся. А лучник, зараза упрямая, ещё и объяснять принялся – мол, что не обманом в человека влезать надо, а по обоюдному желанию, с разрешения…  
Звучало всё это, по правде сказать, на редкость похабно. Но Справедливость опять ничего не понял: умолк, задумался – наверно, стал размышлять о допустимости подобного варианта. Честность дух ценил очень высоко и принялся переосмыслять идею с учётом поправок.  
Андерс только посмеялся и выбросил этот случай из головы. Он тогда как раз заметил в одном из коридоров Кэл Хирола очень необычные глубинные грибы, вот и заинтересовался. Всё равно ведь на свете таких дураков не бывает – чтоб по собственной воле своё тело какому-то духу отдавать.  
Весь ужас ситуации целитель осознал лишь тогда, когда узнал, что Гаррет общался со Справедливостью.  
И не просто разговаривал, как с другими рекрутами Ордена – теми же Натаниэлем и Сигрун, к примеру – которых он расспрашивал о том, что им нужно, какую броню, средства по уходу за оружием и прочую бытовую ерунду они предпочитают и как помочь им освоиться в крепости, а действительно беседовал. Долго, обо всём на свете, даже специально выкраивал для этого время: дел у господина младшего сенешаля меньше не становилось, так он ходил к духу по ночам вместо того, чтобы спать.  
На самом деле вначале Андерс даже не испугался. Подумаешь, поговорили, Гаррет хоть и герой, но все же существо не совсем неразумное, обученный маг всё-таки. А потом целитель вспомнил, что Истязаний Хоук не проходил. И Бетани, кстати, тоже. У потомственных отступников вообще с этим плохо, условия жизни не те.  
Андерс сбежал из лазарета, забрался в самую дальнюю, заросшую пылью по щиколотку комнату западного флигеля и сел думать. Его форменно трясло от страха, и это было совсем неправильно. Ну в самом деле, что такого?..  
Дайлен вот целую башню одержимых вычистил, и ничего. А всего один, пусть и очень сильный, для него вообще не противник. Амелл умный, он колебаться не станет, потому что в одержимом уже не будет его любимого старшего брата, только уничтоживший его личность дух. Хотя одержимость духом наверняка должна отличаться от классической, может быть, физическая оболочка останется неизменной.  
Андерс представил, что такое случится с Гарретом, и помрачнел ещё больше. Так было бы даже хуже – увидеть на знакомом лице вместо привычной геройской самоуверенности холодную убеждённость Справедливости, прочитать в заледеневших золотых глазах спокойное осуждение вместо теплой дружеской насмешки. И улыбаться как раньше Хоук уже не будет.  
Потому что не будет самого Хоука.  
Маг уныло вздохнул, подняв в воздух облачко пыли с подоконника. Сейчас он и сам вёл себя ничуть не лучше, давно ведь понял, что врать себе последнее дело. Всё равно что своими руками объявление написать: «Демоны, сюда! Тут вкусная еда с собственным разумом не в ладу». Гаррет ему нравился целиком, а не только задница.  
– Тебя приручили, друг мой Андерс, – вслух сказал целитель и поморщился. В этом заброшенном углу человеческий голос звучал святотатственно, словно оскорбление памяти прошлых жильцов, и он замолчал. К тому же вывод был преждевременным. Приручили – это другое. Это когда в разлуке жизнь не в радость, а не просто обидно, что отдых в его лазарете – совсем без дела Хоук сидеть не умел, и Андерс, заметив очередные признаки переутомления, устраивал его куда-нибудь в угол с простой работой вроде сматывания прокипячённых бинтов или нарезки эльфийского корня – променяли на болтовню с запечатанным в неумолимо разлагавшемся трупе духом Тени.  
Ладно, было очень обидно. А ещё было жалко Гаррета, который после всего этого выглядел совсем измученным и несчастным.  
И истории он рассказывал интересные, хотя про то, как Карвер соблазнял королеву, наверняка наврал.  
Андерс вздохнул снова, подумал ещё немножко и, окончательно убедившись в том, что менять нынешнего Хоука на одержимого ему совершенно не хочется, твёрдо решил что-нибудь сделать. И при этом по возможности не вмешивать Дайлена, потому что он, в конце концов, уже давно взрослый мужчина, и нечего каждый раз бегать к другу за помощью.  
Начало оказалось неудачное. С тем, что от идеи вселиться в живое тело изрядно попахивает демонским душком, Справедливость согласился сразу, но потом Андерс ляпнул, что пусть тот экспериментирует на ком угодно, но его мага не трогает – и пошло-поехало. Таких нотаций ему даже Винн не закатывала: досталось и за «его мага», и за попытку решать за другого человека, и за тевинтерский государственный строй с абсолютно несправедливой системой рабовладения, и даже за мирно дремавшего в его сумке Сэра Ланцелапа. Уже через полчаса целитель понял, что разговаривать с духом бесполезно, и принялся придумывать другой план, изредка поддакивая в особо значимых местах его речи.  
С Хоуком следовало вести себя осторожнее. Самообладание у отступника, конечно, было запредельное, но тем страшнее было думать о том, что случится, когда оно ему всё-таки изменит. К тому же такие здоровые сильные мужчины всегда очень нервно реагировали на попытки решать что бы то ни было за них, значит, про сорвавшуюся с языка фразу нужно было молчать как рыба.  
И разумеется, как раз об этом Андерс в самый важный момент и забыл.  
Нет, вначале он, конечно, пытался задавить Гаррета логикой. Поинтересовался тем, чем занимались они со Справедливостью, терпеливо выслушал какие-то совсем детские отговорки, напомнил ему об опасностях общения с жителями Тени. Вместо того, чтобы задуматься и сказать хотя бы что-то вроде «Спасибо, я приму это во внимание», Хоук вступился за треклятого духа, и Андерс неожиданно разозлился. Можно подумать, он за себя переживал и мозги всяким там героям просто ради развлечения на место вправить пытался!  
Вот тут-то он и начал совершать ошибки.  
Во-первых, выдал личную заинтересованность в результате беседы. Принцип был прост: если кто-то может сделать пакость, он её обязательно сделает, так что незачем демонстрировать свои слабые места. Всё, к чему ты неравнодушен, может стать мишенью. Единственным проверенным исключением из этого правила был Дайлен, что только подтверждало его истинность.  
Во-вторых, полез на человека, явно превосходившего его по силе, как физической, так и магической, причём в невыгодных для него самого условиях. Конечно, Андерс мог оперировать потоками энергии на порядок более тонкими, но кого это, к демоновой матери, интересовало в случае прямого столкновения. И дверь кладовки он зря запер.  
В-третьих, проболтался про разговор со Справедливостью. И про собственные формулировки. И более чем наглядно продемонстрировал, что сообщать об этом разгневанному Гаррету не собирался.  
В-четвёртых…  
Про «в-четвёртых» маг подумать не успел, потому что Хоук вдруг промурлыкал странным, совсем не злым тоном какую-то не очень понятную фразу, а потом надвинулся на него стремительно и плавно, как атакующий тигр, и, обхватив его лицо широкими шершавыми ладонями, поцеловал. Уверенно и настойчиво, лишая дыхания и способности мыслить, так жадно и ласково, как будто одного только существования Андерса было достаточно для того, чтобы отказаться от глупостей вроде объединения со Справедливостью во имя каких-то там высших целей.  
Целитель чуть слышно вдохнул, сдаваясь разгоравшейся под сердцем страсти, и крепко обхватил жилистую гарретову шею. Кожа под его пальцами была тёплой и гладкой, запястья легонько щекотала борода отступника, которую тот уже недели две ленился сбрить, и ему почему-то вдруг стало хорошо и спокойно – как если бы всё было по-настоящему правильно. Он легонько сжал пальцы, притягивая Гаррета ещё ближе, и игриво прикусил кончик хозяйничавшего у него во рту языка. Хоук выпустил его скулы и принялся с довольным урчанием гладить по спине, и Андерс мгновенно разомлел от контраста между нежными прикосновениями и обжигающе жарким поцелуем.  
И очень хорошо, что он вовремя догадался запереть дверь кладовки.  
– Насчёт недосыпа ты прав, – зачем-то оторвавшись от его губ, вдруг проговорил Гаррет. Целитель, напрочь потерявший нить беседы, прогнул спину, подставляясь ласкавшим его поясницу рукам, и недоуменно глянул на него, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к своему до крайности приятному занятию, отступник только тепло улыбнулся и заверил его: – Обещаю, вот прямо сейчас пойду и попробую с этим что-нибудь сделать.  
Кажется, говорили они в том числе и про хоуково хроническое переутомление. Способность думать возвращалась к Андерсу медленно и неохотно, но выдать в ответ что-то более-менее уместное он всё-таки сумел:  
– Иди. Учти, вечером проверю. И если соврёшь – страшно покараю.  
Вот угрожать, даже в шутку, наверное, не стоило… Но Гаррет только покладисто промурлыкал что-то ему в шею и, мстительно пройдясь вдоль горла обжигавшими кожу, словно раскалённое клеймо, губами, вышел из кладовки.  
Андерс, старательно убедив ноги в том, что они у него подгибаются – иначе он, трусики Андрасте ему на голову, попросту побежал бы следом – сполз по стене на пол и, обхватив колени руками, задумался о том, как же его угораздило так вляпаться.  
Хотя на самом деле думать было не о чем. Что и сообщил ему заглянувший в лазарет за порцией бодрящего зелья Дайлен, устало хлопавший покрасневшими от напряжения глазами. Целитель отругал друга детства, который явно заигрался во всемогущего эрла, сунул ему в руки склянку снотворного вместо тоника и на всякий случай проводил до спальни. В некоторых ситуациях кузены вели себя удручающе похоже.  
Все эти сложности он себе устроил сам, мысленно покаялся Андерс и решительно выдернул из ящичка с бальзамами спрятанную среди других склянку с ароматическим маслом. В задумчивости выковырял пробку, принюхался – всё-таки его Тайный Поклонник здорово угадал с запахом, а ещё очень удачно получилось, что несчастный иланг-иланг в заброшенной оранжерее нэйтовой сестрёнки умудрился выжить – и отставил флакон на столик.  
Секс всегда здорово всё упрощал. Наверняка поможет и в этот раз, по крайней мере, эта дурацкая одержимость Хоуком – не мажья, упаси Создатель, а обычная безобидная, которой подвержены даже простые люди – должна пройти. Немножко потерпеть – и готово, можно потребовать своё и, удовлетворив любопытство, выкинуть это невыносимо привлекательное существо из головы.  
Целитель старательно запер дверь, подмигнул заинтересованно шевелившему ушами Сэру Ланцелапу и принялся готовиться. Отвлекаться на всякие посторонние процедуры наверняка будет некогда, от поцелуев Гаррета он даже про основные меры предосторожности вроде замков на дверях забывал, так что нужно было озаботиться этим заранее.  
Мышцы сфинктера, даже разогретые с массажным маслом, поддавались неохотно – слишком давно у него никого не было, во время последнего побега он только пару раз отвлёкся на то, чтобы очаровать пару деревенских девиц и покувыркаться с ними в кустах – и встревоженный котёнок настороженно взъерошил шерсть на загривке, услышав его болезненное шипение. Андерс стиснул зубы и упрямо продолжил: Хоук и впрямь отличался редкостной пропорциональностью сложения, и если вспомнить, что отступник был выше него самого дюйма на три и заметно шире в плечах… В общем, полагаться на способности отвыкшего от некоторых видов нагрузки организма было неблагоразумно.  
Целитель помаялся с массажем с полчаса, передохнул немного и попробовал снова. Во второй раз пошло легче, глупое тело пообвыклось и даже начало реагировать на лезшие в голову мысли о Гаррете. Маг философски хмыкнул и, решив, что как-нибудь выдержит, принялся одеваться.  
Любимую мантию было жалко. Есть ли у Хоука привычка срывать с любовников одежду, не считаясь с потерями, Андерс не знал, но рисковать не собирался. Если уж он решил быть предусмотрительным, нужно было быть таковым во всём. Тем более что купленные по настоянию Амелла рубашка с брюками смотрелись на нём очень даже неплохо, особенно когда он оставлял ворот расшнурованным.  
– Пожелай мне удачи, Сэр Ланцелап, – вздохнув, попросил целитель. Котёнок, как будто поняв, ободряюще мурлыкнул и махнул растопыренной лапой, и маг, невольно улыбнувшись, отправился воплощать в жизнь предпоследний этап своего корявого плана по завоеванию хоуковой задницы.  
Гаррет в кои-то веки спал. В кои-то веки – в собственной кровати.  
Андерс постоял чуть-чуть у порога, любуясь: успевший куда-то деть свою дикорастущую бороду отступник спал на животе, из-под одеяла виднелись плечи и часть спины, и в струившемся из окна лунном свете и без того отчётливо выпиравшие мускулы прорисовывались ещё резче. Колыхавшиеся, словно вода в стакане, мысли при виде этого зрелища мигом успокоились и потекли в нужном направлении – он ведь всё-таки пришёл получать удовольствие, и совсем ни к чему было портить его предчувствием пары неприятных минут в конце.  
Маг осторожно шагнул вперёд, но Хоук, по словам Дайлена, по чуткости сна чуть ли не превосходивший его любовника-Ворона, даже не шелохнулся. То ли действительно ему доверял – глупое предположение, право слово – то ли умаялся настолько, что его начали подводить взращенные полутора годами Мора рефлексы. Целитель сочувственно хмыкнул и, подавив желание лизнуть очаровательную впадинку под взбугрившейся дельтавидной мышцей, осторожно сдвинул одеяло и провёл кончиком пальца вдоль ступни Гаррета. Начинать ночь с попытки удушения – а на внезапное прикосновение боевой маг точно отреагировал бы, причём, скорее всего, весьма агрессивно – ему не хотелось, а так он получил бы самое большее пинок.  
Обошлось. Хоук буркнул что-то сквозь сон и спрятал пятку под одеяло, и Андерс, тихо хихикнув, принялся за вторую. После этого отступник наконец проснулся и, вывернув шею, растерянно посмотрел на него.  
– Ну я же обещал проверить, – пожал плечами целитель и невинно улыбнулся. Не удержавшись, ласково провёл ладонью вдоль мускулистой крепкой ноги и лукаво добавил: – Знаешь, застукать тебя в собственной постели действительно очень большая удача.  
Гаррет усмехнулся, приподнялся на локте, и маг невольно поёжился под его взглядом. По коже как будто кипятком плеснули, губы вмиг пересохли и слабо заныли от нетерпения. Но не мог же он прямо так просто сдаться?  
– Ты выспался или мне стоит ещё на какое-то время оставить вас с кроватью наедине? – коварно промурлыкал Андерс, поднявшись на ноги, как будто и впрямь собирался уйти по первому же требованию. Ага, как же… но Хоуку об этом знать не стоило.  
Отступник с готовностью подыграл – его низкий, хрипловатый голос как будто скользил по коже, дразня и распаляя, и вообще узнать, что Гаррету нравилось его общество, оказалось ужасно приятно – и поднялся с кровати, и целитель разочарованно протянул:  
– Ну что за манера – спать в одежде?  
А он-то так надеялся вволю поглазеть на совсем голого Хоука… Жаль. Хорошо хоть не броня, тут ему и впрямь повезло.  
Гаррет заурчал, словно большой довольный зверь, и потёрся лицом о его шею, пощекотав кожу жарким дыханием. Андерс тихо засмеялся и принялся стаскивать с него подштанники, дрожа от возбуждения: наконец-то можно было прикоснуться к нему по-настоящему, бесцеремонно облапить задницу, провести ладонями по пояснице и сильным бедрам… Вдоль открытого горла целителя прошёлся нахальный влажный язык, и с его губ вдруг сорвался беспомощный стон. Ухо коротко подразнили острые зубы, а потом Хоук развернул его голову к себе и поцеловал.  
Всё в который раз пошло совсем не по плану, но Андерса это уже нисколько не волновало. Когда именно он лишился рубашки, он потом так и не сумел вспомнить, всё в голове смешалось: как горело плечо под лаской нетерпеливого гарретова рта, как он, бесстыдно постанывая, выгибал спину, подставляясь сильным, упоительно нежным рукам, и нетерпеливо тёрся о любовника всем телом, беспомощно цепляясь за крепкий загривок, как обжигал ухо сладкий гортанный шёпот, как не хватало дыхания и ныли от жёстких, безумно страстных поцелуев губы… Андерс глухо зарычал и, дёрнув Гаррета за волосы, поцеловал его сам, пытаясь хоть как-то сравнять счёт. Только нихрена не вышло – отступник вдруг поддался, позволил ему вести, и сжигавшее целителя невыносимое желание вспыхнуло ещё ярче, превращаясь в нечто почти жуткое. Маг снова стиснул пальцы на шее Хоука, притягивая его к себе, и обвил его бедро ногой, чуть не заскулив от острого наслаждения, которое пронзило тело от паха до затылка.  
Намёка Гаррет как будто не заметил. Толкнул его на кровать, сдёрнул брюки и, вжав в матрас всем весом сильного, жаркого тела, снова принялся целовать: властно, горячо, доводя до исступления. Судорожно извивавшийся под ним Андерс ещё пытался отвечать: зализывал следы собственных пальцев на плечах, ласково царапал спину под лопатками, упиваясь рождавшейся под его руками сладкой дрожью, ерошил волосы, когда самозабвенно урчавший Хоук принимался тереться лицом о его грудь, время от времени прихватывая соски губами. Он уже охрип от стонов, а Гаррет и не думал останавливаться – дразнил языком шею, пупок, игриво покусывал грудь и полоски тонкой кожи там, где смыкались бедро и живот, потом по-хозяйски обласкал его губами…  
– Давай уже, – бездыханно потребовал Андерс, отчаянно цепляясь за последние крохи рассудка. Пусть лучше сейчас, пока он ещё помнит, чего нужно ждать.  
Короткий поцелуй обжёг губы, Хоук низко засмеялся и поцеловал его сам, глубоко и властно, и наконец-то коснулся пальцами входа. Так осторожно, как будто делал это впервые.  
– Ну давай же… – поторопил его целитель, не сумев скрыть удивления. Он ведь всё уже сделал заранее, что там ещё… Гаррет заткнул его поцелуем, зарычал в рот, глубже втолкнув пальцы в его тело, и принялся растягивать его сам, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на растерянную ругань порядком испугавшегося собственной реакции Андерса.  
Ему было хорошо. От почти мгновенно нашаривших нужное место жёстких умелых пальцев, от лёгкого жжения в тянущихся мышцах, которое почему-то отзывалось прямо в паху плавящим нервы жаром, от вдруг ставшего кристально ясным осознания того, что можно не выманивать наслаждение обманом, а получить в подарок…  
Нельзя. Хватит уже. Андерс оттолкнул Хоука и перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и непристойно оттопырив зад. Сейчас, как всегда, станет больно, и дурацкое наваждение рассеется.  
– Немедленно! – почти в отчаянии рявкнул целитель, почувствовав на пояснице издевательски неторопливую ласку, и толкнулся бёдрами в широкие гарретовы ладони. Гаррет покладисто промурлыкал что-то, чего он не сумел разобрать, и, ещё раз заклеймив болезненно-чувствительную кожу поцелуем, всё-таки взял его.  
Жгло почти нестерпимо, но пылавшее от возбуждения тело принимать это ощущение за долгожданную отрезвляющую боль отказывалось наотрез. Растерявшийся ещё сильнее Андерс задышал чаще, пытаясь притерпеться, пока Хоук не начал двигаться, и через несколько мгновений медленно утихавшее жжение даже начало казаться ему приятным. И только после этого Гаррет медленно, аккуратно повёл бедрами, и маг с удивлённым вздохом подался ему навстречу.  
А потом удивляться попросту не осталось сил. От каждого движения Хоука его окатывало невыносимым жаром, вырывавшим из горла беспомощный стон, от хриплого, перемежавшегося горячечным ласковым шёпотом дыхания любовника кружилась голова, а глупое, но поразительно целеустремлённое тело само выгибалось, требуя всё нового и нового наслаждения. Андерс услышал чьё-то умоляющее «Ещё, сильнее!», через несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений узнал в низком, пронизанном безумием страсти голосе собственный, а затем Гаррет подчинился, и весь его мир сузился до мощного, неодолимого ритма, сотрясавшего его до основания. И исчез в раскалённой до белизны вспышке.  
Андерс лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, и лениво размышлял о том, а что же это вообще такое было. Лежавшая у него на талии хоукова рука, тяжёлая и тёплая, ясности мысли отнюдь не способствовала, как и якобы незаметный взгляд из-под ресниц, от которого у него вдоль позвоночника стадами бегали крупные щекотные мурашки. А ещё страшно хотелось не ломать себе голову над метафизическими вопросами, а просто придвинуться поближе к нему и заснуть, пригревшись под боком.  
Мечты, мечты. Ещё про «жить долго и счастливо» вспомни, наивное создание, обругал себя Андерс и, собравшись с духом, развернулся к Гаррету. Выбраться из чьей-нибудь постели иногда бывало куда сложнее, чем туда попасть, и что-то подсказывало магу, что здесь именно такой случай.  
Оказалось, нет. Хоук даже не попытался его удержать – ну не считать же за попытку флегматичное «можешь остаться, если хочешь». Целитель, неосторожно посмотрев на боевого мага, который вальяжно растянулся на сбившихся простынях, чуть было не сказал, что хочет… хорошо хоть его собственные рефлексы его не подводили, подсознание ещё крепко помнило, что слишком долго оставаться рядом с кем-то нельзя. Чревато большими неприятностями.  
Андерс торопливо выбрался за дверь и только тогда вспомнил, что в радиусе десяти миль от Башни Бдения нет ни одного храмовника. И немедленно почувствовал себя идиотом.  
Дайлен, к его великому изумлению, действительно выпил вручённое ему снотворное и мирно спал, зарывшись по самую макушку в пышные эрловские одеяла. Маг нахмурился, подошёл к столику и, выдернув пробку из пустой склянки, старательно принюхался. Пахло слабо, валерьянка уже выдохлась и только чуть-чуть оттеняла более стойкий аромат кошачьей лапки, значит, с того момента прошло уже часов восемь… Короче, можно было будить.  
Разбуженный Амелл первым делом поинтересовался, кто его обидел и кому оторвать голову; узнав, что никому, он пронзил Андерса укоризненным взглядом и попытался снова скрыться в своей одеяльной норе, но целитель успел перехватить его руку и просительно сжал пальцы. Дайлен обречённо вздохнул и изобразил на лице внимание и сочувствие.   
Внимание и сочувствие постепенно сменялись недоумением и очень знакомым Андерсу выражением, означавшим, что он и правда идиот. Ему вдруг стало обидно, и он попытался объяснить младшему – Амелл был слишком умным, так что о странно сочетавшейся с этим свойством наивности маг вечно умудрялся забывать – товарищу, что к чему в этом мире смертных.  
Вместо того, чтобы всё-таки ему посочувствовать, Дайлен смерил его точно таким же взглядом, как в тот раз, когда только-только привезённый в Круг Андерс сказал ему, что солнце – это плод Великого Пламенного Древа, который возит на небесной лодке огнеупорная дева в алых одеждах.  
Но всё-таки после разговора с другом (и подверждения того, что он в который раз повёл себя как дурак) всё стало на свои места. По крайней мере, маг сумел почти без усилий признать, что, если бы у него ещё оставался выбор, он предпочёл бы остаться у Гаррета, а не слушать амелловы эротические воспоминания о его эльфе. Хоук, в конце концов, был молодым здоровым мужчиной, и можно было бы попробовать ещё раз развести его на секс… Но возвращаться после двухчасового отсутствия было уже как-то неловко, и вместо этого Андерс просто пообещал себе, что обязательно намекнёт тому на возможность повторить. Желательно поскорее, потому что Амелл верно сказал: если не уверен в результате, проведи ещё один эксперимент.  
Придя к этому выводу, целитель забрался к другу под одеяло и с чистой совестью заснул, обхватив его поперёк живота.  
Целоваться с Гарретом в открытую, посреди лазарета, оказалось приятно и очень странно. Руки отступника теперь вели себя куда смелее: хватать Андерса за задницу, к некоторому его разочарованию, Хоук всё равно не стал, но зато настойчиво гладил по спине и ласково мял поясницу, заставляя его жмуриться от удовольствия. Нервничавший по привычке – Дайлен ещё накануне однозначно определил её как «вредную» – целитель через пару минут всё-таки не выдержал, вывернулся из его объятий и, напомнив боевому магу, что спать всё-таки надо не раз в неделю, а гораздо чаще, вернулся к своим занятиям.  
Устраивать разврат прямо на его рабочем месте Гаррет всё-таки не стал. Хотя если бы попытался – Андерс вряд ли нашёл бы в себе силы возражать. Но чувство долга у проводившего его жарким взглядом господина младшего сенешаля явно перевесило, и вместо того, чтобы переживать о том, как отнесётся Страж-Командор к резкому падению нравов во вверенном ему подразделении, маг с обречённым вздохом уселся варить зелья на продажу.  
Начать он решил с простого, хотя и долгого в приготовлении зелья здоровья. Для боевых отрядов вроде их собственного оно было практически бесполезно – слишком слабо и медленно действовало – но крестьянам и торговцам особые изыски не требовались, да и цена играла немалую роль. В любом случае так они с Дайленом могли проверить, чего вообще стоила эта затея.  
Андерс провозился с ним до самого вечера. Это с малыми дозами всё было просто – быстренько порубить эльфийский корень и веретёнку, проварить до мягкости корневища лапчатки и, бросив в процеженный отвар измельчённые растения, довести его до кипения, а потом томить на медленном огне два с половиной часа. Когда же речь зашла о большом котле… Полдня ушло на одну нарезку лекарственной зелени, а потом выяснилось, что для того, чтобы вскипятить полный котёл воды, нужно гораздо больше дров и гораздо больше времени.  
Организовывать всё следовало совсем по-другому. Целитель, несколько часов просидевший над медленно нагревавшейся жидкостью, даже придумал как именно, но выбрасывать недоваренное зелье и переделывать его заново у него попросту рука не поднялась. Было жалко и потраченного времени, и трав, которые Гаррет доставал с таким трудом…  
– Это у кого тут ещё недосып, – сочувственно хмыкнул Хоук прямо у него над ухом, и Андерс, подскочив, кинулся проверять зелье. Если выкипело – вот тогда точно придётся выбрасывать. Отвар, к его великому облегчению, тихонько булькал, даже и не думая переливаться через край, и он, успокоившись, повернулся к отступнику.  
– А я тоже могу в казну деньги зарабатывать! – не удержавшись, поделился целитель. Гаррет улыбнулся и, обняв его за талию, притянул к себе, и Андерс удобно прислонился к его груди.  
Вообще-то он рассчитывал на то, что Хоук, которому наверняка было совсем неинтересно слушать о том, что именно он делал, заткнёт его поцелуем. Однако боевой маг не только выслушал, но и предложил помочь, и хотя вреда от него наверняка было бы куда больше, чем пользы, Андерсу всё равно почему-то стало очень приятно. Но свой поцелуй, даже два, он всё-таки вытребовал и только после этого отправил Гаррета отсыпаться.  
Маг проводил его взглядом и неохотно признал, что свой долг целителя в отношении одного конкретного обитателя Башни Бдения он выполнял на редкость халатно. Можно ведь было просто не доводить до такого, а то теперь ему недели две придётся проверять, достаточно ли Хоук спит – действительно спит, а не с ним – и потом продолжать следить за тем, чтобы тот не переутомлялся. А то он сам себя уважать перестанет, потому что у по-настоящему хорошего целителя пациентам никогда не становится настолько плохо, чтобы лежать в лазарете.  
Последнюю склянку Андерс закупорил уже сильно после полуночи. Посмотрел на свой рабочий стол, на котором продремал последние часа три, и решил, что спать всё-таки нужно в кровати. Оставленный в комнате Сэр Ланцелап поприветствовал его укоризненным мяуканьем, а потом послушно слез с подушки и улёгся рядом с ней, освободив место своему хозяину.  
Лежать было до странности неудобно. Маг недовольно поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок, но лучше не стало. Под головой что-то мешалось, он пару раз пихнул умявшуюся в плоский блинчик подушку кулаком и вдруг нащупал под ней какой-то твёрдый предмет.  
– Мог бы и предупредить, – с упрёком сказал Андерс коту, вытащив из-под подушки браслет. Широкий, типично мужской сильверитовый браслет с девятью рунами. Он повертел амулет в руках, любуясь строгими элегантными линиями металла, обвивавшего невзрачные с виду камни со знаками, защёлкнул его на левой руке и невольно присвистнул: руны оказались активными, более того, они были связаны в единую сеть, работавшую независимо от его собственного уровня маны. Работа мастера.  
– А ты ведь даже не выдашь мне моего замечательного Тайного Поклонника, – снова попытался воззвать к ланцелаповой совести целитель. Кот смерил его взглядом, гласившим: «Двуногое существо, либо корми, либо отстань», и положил голову на вытянутые лапы, а маг любовно провёл пальцем по охватывавшему его запястье сильвериту и мечтательно улыбнулся. Конечно, никакой артефакт не сделает из него воина, но всё-таки с таким подспорьем в бою ему будет гораздо спокойнее. Иногда даже половина секунды может оказаться жизненно важной, а у него будет запас не меньше чем в пять.  
Страшно хотелось сбегать к Амеллу и похвастаться подарком, но Андерс решил сделать это утром. Чтобы полированный сильверит сверкал в солнечных лучах, и Дайлену сразу стало завидно.  
Однако наутро от прежней искристой радости остались жалкие обрывки. Браслет был по-прежнему великолепен, Андерс, как и прошлой ночью, был влюблён в него по уши – но теперь он замечал не только это.  
Мастерская работа резчика-чарователя. Чистейший, без обычных для сельских кузниц примесей металл, с тонкой проковкой и прочной веридиумной застёжкой. Руны, подобранные именно для участвующего в активных боях целителя. Более того, для целителя его уровня, а не просто выучившего пару лечебных заклинаний мага.  
Это была очень дорогая вещь.  
– Ты в курсе, сколько стоит во внешнем мире одна руна грандмастера? – хмуро поинтересовался Андерс, глядя на Дайлена. Тот, как будто и впрямь не понимая, в чём дело, безмятежно любовался браслетом и осторожно, кончиками пальцев ощупывал рунные камни, определяя уровень энергии. – Здесь их три. Плюс ещё шесть мастерских, которые стоят не намного меньше. Кроме того, сильверит и веридиум тоже удовольствие недешёвое, большинству людей с лихвой хватает обычной стали, а лириум можно достать только у контрабандистов и только за большие деньги. А ещё сама работа – да за такую схему интендант любого Круга с покупателя три шкуры сдерёт, а тот ещё и доволен будет. Дай, это у нас в круге рунные амулеты ценились не дороже кулька пряников, потому что кому они там нужны, а снаружи…  
– Ты к чему ведёшь-то? – недоуменно переспросил Амелл, и целитель обречённо вздохнул:  
– Радость моя, ну и кто из нас двоих третий год на законных основаниях шляется по внешнему миру? Нельзя же быть таким наивным. – Энтропийщик вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Андерс послушно разъяснил: – За такой браслет можно купить половину твоего эрлинга. Ну или треть, ты всё-таки здорово привёл его в порядок. И если мой Тайный Поклонник так легко разбрасывается подобными вещами, значит, он очень богат. – Дайлен вдруг сдавленно фыркнул, и маг настороженно сдвинул брови, но тот лишь покачал головой и жестом попросил его продолжать. – А это уже плохо.  
– Почему это? – неподдельно удивился Командор.  
– Потому что у богатых людей куда больше возможностей добиться желаемого, – мрачно проговорил целитель. – Пока что он – или она – предпочитал действовать по-хорошему, но если… если вдруг не сойдёмся во вкусах, тогда могут быть проблемы. Отдаваться какому-нибудь кривому горбатому чмырю за пусть даже двести тысяч раз полезную побрякушку я не намерен, значит…  
– Единственная твоя проблема в том, что ты исходил из совершено неверных предпосылок, – перебил его Дайлен. – Амулет отличный, носи и радуйся, и нечего переживать.  
– Ты что-то знаешь, – окинув его внимательным взглядом, уверенно сказал Андерс. – Дай, так нечестно!  
– И несправедливо, – насмешливо поддакнул Амелл. – Утихни, солнце моё. Стоит твой браслет не больше, чем чистые рунные камни у чародейки, торгующей возле крыльца цитадели.  
– А металл? – напомнил целитель.  
– Рудные жилы возле Чёрных Холмов и в Кэл Хироле, – отмахнулся Командор. – Охранять их пока некому, бери – не хочу. Халява чистой воды, правда, в малых масштабах, потому что много на себе не утащишь.  
– Бред, – убеждённо заявил маг. – Какой самоубийца попрётся в Кэл Хирол ради куска сильверитовой руды?  
Дайлен пожал плечами и загадочно улыбнулся:  
– Андерс, солнце, у тебя же есть мозги, я точно знаю. Я тебе, считай, прямым текстом всё сказал, подумай хоть чуть-чуть сам. И выкинь из своей безупречно стройной схемы деньги, они в ней почти не участвовали.  
– Она же тогда развалится! – возмутился Андерс.  
Привыкнуть к Гаррету оказалось удивительно просто. Вначале даже казалось, что почти ничего не изменилось – подумаешь, добавился к их обычному приветствию долгий ласковый поцелуй. Ерунда какая. Сущая мелочь. А так всё осталось по-прежнему: неизменная сдержанность Хоука, под которой только очень внимательный взгляд мог различить готовую вырваться на волю страсть; патрулирование Глубинных Троп, на которых вечно разводилась всякая пакость, причём в таких количествах, что боевой маг в отряде зачастую казался отнюдь не лишним; разговоры обо всём на свете, от свойств растений до повадок раздражённых высших драконов; многосмысленные, на первый взгляд совсем не смешные шутки отступника, истинное значение которых Андерс угадывал порой только после пары дней размышлений, после чего по полчаса доказывал обеспокоенным внезапными взрывами смеха служанкам, что с ним всё в порядке…  
В общем, с Гарретом было интересно. И в постели тоже – он с готовностью подыгрывал любой фантазии мага, а иногда сам придумывал такое, что тот только диву давался. Мог быть восхитительно нежным, заставляя его млеть и таять, а мог сводить с ума страстным напором, и Андерс даже не мог понять, что очаровывало его сильнее: сопричастность с нечеловеческой силой любовника или железная воля, способная ради него удержать эту силу в узде. Иногда Хоук вообще мог быть послушным, словно котёнок, а порой у него, напротив, случалось настроение поупрямиться, и тогда он не успокаивался, пока не заставлял целителя охрипнуть от крика. Ошарашенный обилием впечатлений маг даже подзабыл, что так и не добрался до гарретовой задницы.  
Вот только спать в его кровати у Андерса пока не получалось. Гаррет был удивительно похож на Дайлена, и наконец переставший отмахиваться от этой мысли маг быстро привык к тому, что в его постели можно не только целенаправленно трахаться, но и просто целоваться, болтать обо всякой ерунде, дурачиться и драться подушками. У высокой должности были свои преимущества – подушек у Хоука было целых две. Однако именно со сном никак не складывалось: Андерс однажды собрался с духом и решил остаться у него до утра, но даже несмотря на успокаивающий вес гарретовой руки у него на талии, заснуть ему так и не удалось. Малейший звук, движение, даже просто глубокий вздох засыпающего любовника – и его мгновенно выдергивало из только-только охватившей его дрёмы. Самоуговоры тоже не действовали: сознание мага отлично помнило, что храмовники ему больше не страшны, да и сопящий рядом Гаррет любому его обидчику оторвал бы всё, что отрывается, но привычка оказалась стойкой.  
– А я тебя наконец вспомнил, – задумчиво проговорил Андерс, глядя на мерцавшие за окном звёзды. Его голова покоилась на плече Хоука, рука любовника обвивала его талию, и кончиками пальцев целитель рассеянно вырисовывал абстрактные узоры на тыльной стороне лежавшей у него на животе кисти. Мерное, постепенно замедлявшееся дыхание Гаррета на миг прервалось вопросительным мурлыканьем, и маг пояснил: – Ты ведь так и не дорассказал мне сказку про ежиных баб.  
– Что? – ошарашенно выдохнул отступник.  
– Это ведь ты был, – поколебавшись, проговорил Андерс. – Правда, ты немного по-другому выглядел, но это в Тени всегда так.  
– Как такое возможно? – переспросил Гаррет. – Управлять снами могут только демоны.  
– Ещё у долийцев какие-то сомниари были, но они давно вымерли, – поправил его маг. – А ты ко мне случайно попал, такое бывает. Дайлена однажды в сон какого-то тевинтерского магистра занесло, он потом недели две спать боялся… Я-то тебя за демона принял, потому что ты там на Дайлена был похож. То есть, не то чтобы похож… – Он повернулся так, чтобы смотреть Хоуку в лицо, и попытался объяснить: – Знаешь, как бывает: глядишь на человека и мучаешься, пытаясь вспомнить, где его видел. Вот я на тебя тогда смотрел, и ты мне казался чуть ли не точной его копией, а вот как пригляделся повнимательней – и ничего общего. Я и подумал, что просто демон слабенький попался, даже иллюзию толковую сотворить не может, а потом ты про ёжиков начал…  
– Ну… извини, – смущённо хмыкнул отступник. – Я просто ничего лучше не придумал.  
– Вообще-то я тебе спасибо хотел сказать, – потёрся щекой о его плечо Андерс. – Я ведь очень тебе обязан. Жизнью, наверное, или как минимум здравым рассудком… Я после того сна только тем и спасался, что сам себе сказки про ёжиков рассказывал, всё пытался догадаться, в чём же шутка была и почему сказка должна была быть неприличная. От меня даже демоны шарахаться начали. – Он невесело усмехнулся и добавил: – Ну а кто б не начал, если я при виде фиолетовых сисек первым делом спрашивал, чем же ежиные бабы на юге отличаются от нормальных… Даже к тому храмовнику, который меня выпустил, с этим вопросом полез, долго потом доказывал, что не одержимый. Хорошо хоть пацанёнок попался трепетный, он с перепугу меч выронил и удрал, а не попытался меня зарубить.  
– Я очень этому рад, – нежно поцеловав его в нос, серьёзно сказал Хоук. Целитель неловко улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь справиться с внезапно охватившим его незнакомым, томительно-приятным чувством, и шутливо потребовал:  
– Хочу сказку про ёжиков! Рассказывай давай.

 _Дайлен Амелл_  
Гаррет сдаваться не умел, и это, наверное, было единственным, что утешало Дайлена по дороге в Башню Бдения.  
То есть, на самом деле всё было далеко не так плохо. Чёрные Болота были очищены от поселившегося там существа, теневые порталы разрушились, и нормальная структура реальности начала постепенно восстанавливаться. Нужно будет через некоторое время заглянуть в эти места снова и проверить, что именно изменится – тогда можно будет примерно оценить срок, который потребуется для того, чтобы эти места снова стали пригодны для жилья. Возможно, с произошедшего можно будет даже поиметь какую-то пользу: когда вода уйдёт, образовавшийся за время существования болот ил останется, и земля возле погибшей деревни будет намного более плодородной, чем на остальной территории эрлинга…  
И с его кузеном всё будет в порядке, он не отступит, возьмёт свои новые способности под контроль и станет бойцом ещё более грозным, чем прежде. Он уже начал: колыхавшиеся вокруг него, словно круги на воде, слои Тени постепенно утихали, и теперь Дайлен замечал их колебания лишь тогда, когда присматривался специально. Правда, у него всё равно мороз шёл по коже каждый раз, когда он смотрел на своего старшего.  
Или на запертого в теле треклятого орлесианца духа.  
– Не нужно пока так сильно стараться, Справедливость, – со вздохом проговорил Командор. – Начни с малого: чуть-чуть, совсем немного приподними уголки губ, тогда твоя улыбка будет иметь необходимый эффект, то есть, выражать испытываемое тобой удовольствие или симпатию к определённому смертному. Постепенно ты научишься соразмерять усилие.  
Дух дёргано кивнул и последовал его совету; Натаниэль, содрогавшийся при виде искажавшей мёртвое лицо жуткой гримасы, которая должна была изображать улыбку, вперил в Амелла многозначительный взгляд. Маг предпочёл его проигнорировать – тащить в свой дом создание Тени ему и самому не очень-то хотелось, но оставлять его без присмотра было бы безрассудством куда большим. Тем более что при правильном обращении Справедливость и впрямь мог стать весьма достойным союзником.  
Кроме того, сам Дайлен тоже изрядно пополнил свои знания о структуре мира, что, разумеется, было безусловно положительным моментом.  
В общем, итоговые результаты были более чем удовлетворительны, и всё это портило лишь одно соображение: выжили они только чудом. Чудо тоже можно было разложить на составляющие – целительский талант Андерса, нечеловеческую силу Хоука, умеющего сражаться одновременно мечом и магией, удачно подвернувшегося духа, выступившего на их стороне, его собственную способность мгновенно делать выводы из полученной информации – но главным было вовсе не это.  
На чудеса можно было надеяться, но нельзя было рассчитывать, и Амелл никак не мог перестать думать о том, что несмотря на полтора года Мора и пять месяцев жесткого церебрального секса с Логэйном, он всё равно оставался очень хреновым командиром. Потому что маг неизменно нарушал первое правило хорошего полководца, которое Мак-Тир вколачивал ему в голову, не заботясь о средствах: у него не оставалось резервов. А ещё он видел сотни моментов, когда всё могло пойти совершенно не так – но замечал их лишь после того, как всё заканчивалось.  
Это Гаррет мог позволить себе считать, что сражаться на пределе сил в порядке вещей, а у Дайлена такой роскоши не было. Он не должен был отправляться в очевидную западню, не будучи неколебимо уверен в том, что его отряд выберется из неё в полном составе, должен был взять с собой Сигрун и Огрена, должен был умерять ярость рвущегося в бой кузена, который, к тому же, откровенно красовался перед восторженно таращившимся на него Андерсом… Он не имел права ставить достижение цели выше той цены, которую нужно было за это заплатить.  
– Дай, заткнись, – негромко, но твёрдо проговорил нагнавший его целитель.  
– Я молчу! – вздрогнув, возмутился Амелл. Продолжавший корчить рожи – человеческая мимика завораживала его невероятно – Справедливость открыл было рот, намереваясь влезть в разговор и осадить «недопустимо легкомысленного мага», но Командор жестом велел ему не вмешиваться.  
– Формально – да, – спокойно согласился Андерс. – Но у тебя всё на лице написано, я-то вижу. Всё с твоим кузеном будет в порядке, не дёргайся.  
– Я знаю, – поморщился Дайлен. – Не в этом дело…  
– Ты не виноват, – не дослушав, перебил его блондин. – Во-первых, ни один план никогда не срабатывает так, как должен был; во-вторых, ты не мог предусмотреть того, о чём не имел ни крохи информации. Ты ведь не знал, как именно боевые маги взаимодействуют с Тенью? Вот и всё. Ты же не нарочно рисковал. У тебя НЕ БЫЛО способа предотвратить случившееся, так что хватит воображать себя Древним Богом. Хотя нет, ты не мелочишься, ты воображаешь себя Создателем, это он у нас всемогущий и всеведущий… Хватит. В следующий раз всё учтёшь.  
– Ты мастерски умеешь утешать, – язвительно пробормотал Амелл.  
– Это моя работа, счастье моё! – лучезарно улыбнулся Андерс и, дружески похлопав его по плечу, снова вперил обеспокоенный взгляд в Хоука, который, сосредоточенно хмурясь, с отсутствующим видом шел в нескольких шагах позади них. Энтропийщик проследил за его взглядом: колыхание слоёв реальности вокруг фигуры его старшего почти утихло, и только очень внимательный маг теперь мог бы заметить, что тот всё ещё большей частью пребывает не здесь. Целитель чуть слышно вздохнул и, опять посмотрев на друга детства, совсем несвойственным ему серьёзным тоном сказал: – Правда хватит, Дай. Анализ ситуации постфактум должен иметь свои границы, иначе ты станешь как те древние трясущиеся дедки, которые вечно нудят о том, что раньше и маги были сильнее, и храмовники строже, и подземелья подземелистей – пока всё не испортил какой-нибудь глупый юнец.  
Дайлен невольно фыркнул и, послушно кивнув, ускорил шаг. На горизонте уже показался тёмный силуэт Башни Бдения, а ему дико хотелось наконец оказаться в своёй удобной, тёплой и, самое главное, сухой кровати.  
Андерс был прав. Изводить себя размышлениями о том, что он должен был сделать иначе, не было никакого смысла. После того, как Амелл поймал себя на том, что в четвёртый раз мысленно перечисляет совершённые ошибки, не изменив в этом печальном списке ни единого слова – точно не было.  
Зато он мог и должен был попытаться предотвратить хотя бы часть своих будущих ошибок. К примеру, не оставлять без присмотра только начинавшего осваиваться в материальном мире духа, который в первые же полчаса продемонстрировал типичные для его породы недостатки, в числе которых была неколебимая бескомпромиссность, абсолютное отсутствие чувства юмора и неимоверное, совершенно невообразимое занудство.  
– Я хотел побеседовать с тобой о Кристофе, – ровным тоном проговорил Дайлен, усевшись за свой рабочий стол. Внимательно наблюдавший за его действиями Справедливость медленно и аккуратно повторил его действия, а затем, недоуменно моргнув, откинулся на спинку собственного кресла. Судя по озадаченной гримасе, мелькнувшей на его лице – которое хоть и принадлежало мёртвому телу, но всё же было гораздо выразительней его облика в Тени – смысла подобной смены позы он так и не понял, и Амелл терпеливо объяснил:  
– Живые тела смертных тратят энергию. Когда её запас значительно уменьшается, живые тела ощущают утомление и стремятся принять положение, в котором она расходуется медленнее: например, сесть или лучше лечь. Однако лежание считается достаточно личным делом и поэтому в присутствии незнакомцев практикуется только в особо тяжёлых обстоятельствах.  
– Но это тело не испытывает утомления, – заметил дух. – Значит, мне необязательно поступать подобным образом?  
– Когда ты один или в присутствии тех, кто хорошо тебя знает – необязательно, – согласился маг. – Но у нас есть множество обычаев, которые связаны с этой особенностью, поэтому пока ты не выяснишь подробности, я рекомендую тебе следовать примеру своего собеседника. Стоять, если он стоит, и садиться, если он сидит.  
– А если собеседник будет лежать, мне следует лечь рядом? – продолжил Справедливость, и Амелл невольно содрогнулся, представив эту картину:  
– Нет, если тебя об этом не попросят. – По идее, следовало предусмотреть и вероятность того, что в его крепости найдётся какая-нибудь странная личность, которой захочется полежать рядом с разлагающимся трупом, но его главный генератор безумных идей с духом уже благополучно разругался, а Гаррет всё-таки был для такого недостаточно сумасшедшим. Маг поколебался и, решив не полагаться на судьбу, добавил: – Если попросят, уточни, правильно ли ты понял. А также то, зачем это нужно.  
– Хорошо, – послушно отозвался Справедливость. Помолчал и без выражения добавил: – Мир смертных очень… интересен. Я начинаю думать, что случившееся со мной не было трагедией. Сложись всё иначе, я продолжал бы прозябать в невежестве и бездействии. Скажи, Страж-Командор, то, о чём упоминал Страж Андерс, отношение к магам – это и впрямь так?  
– Если ты собрался сказать мне, что существующая система несправедлива, то мне нечего будет тебе возразить, – уже начиная чувствовать раздражение из-за того, что никак не удавалось перейти к настоящему делу, холодно проговорил Амелл. – Я стараюсь изменить ситуацию, но делать это требуется в соответствии с принципами и законами мира смертных, о которых ты, смею напомнить, пока не имеешь никакого понятия. Поэтому я попрошу тебя не предпринимать ничего без моего ведома. В свою очередь, обещаю, что выслушаю любую твою идею и в том случае, если она будет соответствать необходимым критериям, включу её в свои планы по искоренению несправедливости.  
– Благодарю, – несколько растерянно сказал дух. – Я рад, что встретил такого понимающего смертного. Скажи, что ты хотел узнать о Кристофе? Я не уверен, что воспринимаю его память как должно, но я постараюсь ответить…  
– Когда именно он приехал в Ферелден? И зачем? – мгновенно собрался Командор. – Не торопись, получить точный ответ важнее, чем сберечь какое-то количество времени.  
Справедливость надолго замолчал. Дайлен ожидал паузы в несколько секунд, но его собеседник и впрямь задумался минут на десять. Он уже начал нетерпеливо ёрзать, когда дух наконец разомкнул губы:  
– Кристоф прибыл в Ферелден незадолго до начала Мора. В его памяти упомянут отрезок – «четыре месяца», но я не знаю, сколько это, и само это воспоминание смутно. – Амелл в изумлении разинул рот, но почти сразу взял себя в руки и принялся слушать дальше. – Я… не вполне понимаю, с какой целью. Что означает слово «некомпетентен»? Оно связано с должностью ферелденского Стража-Командора, но вместе с тем рядом с ним присутствует другое имя – Дункан… Тебя зовут иначе.  
– Дункан – предыдущий Страж-Командор, – быстро пояснил маг. – Он погиб в самом начале Мора. Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
– Кристоф должен был собрать доказательства того, что Дункан… не соответствует, – сосредоточенно проговорил Справедливость. Его взгляд был как будто обращён внутрь, словно он читал располагавшуюся на задней стенке его черепа книгу. – Что Вейсхаупт, Первый Страж – должны отозвать его и поставить на его место надёжного человека. Орлесианца. Объявить, что Стражи вне политики и настоять на том, чтобы его приняли… – Дух моргнул и растерянно переспросил: – Разве это важно – где родился человек, если он доблестно исполняет свой долг?  
– Для некоторых людей – очень важно, – хмуро проговорил Амелл. – Но Мор закончился уже больше полугода назад, а Дункан погиб ещё раньше. Зачем Кристоф приехал в Амарантайн?  
Справедливость открыл рот, но ответа маг так и не дождался. Странная гримаса, появившаяся на лице мёртвого Стража, должно быть, означала смущение, потому что через пару минут дух виновато проговорил:  
– Я не знаю, Командор. Эта часть памяти… как будто обращена в пепел. Я не вижу ничего, как будто Кристофа уже не существовало. Но это не так, я могу вспомнить, что он делал после прибытия, начертить карты. Но цели его приезда не вижу Ничего не разобрать, только… Почему он взял с собой жену?  
– Что? – опешил Дайлен.  
– Её зовут Ора, – озадаченно продолжил Справедливость. – Я… есть более давние воспоминания. Кристоф любил её. Это благородное, достойное чувство. Она отвечала ему тем же, он считал, что она прекрасна…  
– У Стражей редко бывают семьи, – задумчиво заметил Амелл.  
– Она страдает в разлуке, как страдал он, – твёрдо проговорил дух. – Командор, прошу, помоги мне разыскать её. Ей должно узнать об участи её мужа и оплакать его, как подобает. Возможно, её скорбь по Кристофу умерит то, что его убийцы будут отмщены.  
Маг ядовито хмыкнул. Безутешной вдове вряд ли захотелось бы увидеть расхаживающее при свете дня подгнившее тело её мужа, но сообщать об этом Справедливости было бы не только нетактично, но и бесполезно. Над тем, чтобы донести до своего нового рекрута понятие уважения к чужому мнению, ему придётся изрядно потрудиться.  
– Мы обязательно найдём монну Ору, – вежливо соврал он. – А пока давай займёмся тем, что важно не только для одной женщины, но и для всех жителей эрлинга, которым угрожают порождения тьмы. Ты упомянул о картах?..  
Поставленная Дайленом задача на деле оказалась куда сложнее, чем он предполагал. И только полбеды заключалось в том, что память мёртвого тела была повреждена то ли самим фактом смерти и прошедшим с момента оной временем, то ли насильственным вселением духа Тени, то ли каким-то магическим воздействием. Основная загвоздка была в том, что он попросту не знал, о чём следовало спрашивать. Справедливость, которого он наспех выучил держать в руках перо, обещал записать все воспоминания Кристофа, касавшиеся порождений тьмы, но делу это вряд ли помогло бы. Амелл сумел понять лишь то, что о существовании говорящих порождений тьмы в Вейсхаупте подозревали давно, чуть ли не со времён освобождения Ферелдена, но делиться этим с юнцом, добывшим свою должность в бою со всего лишь большой осквернённой ящерицей, сочли неразумным.  
Через несколько дней Командор начал сознавать, что принцип «Серые Стражи вне политики» вполне целесообразен и имеет довольно банальное объяснение. Соблюдение принципа «Бдительность в мире» во времена Мора казалось занятием необременительным и чуть ли не постыдным, наравне с бездельем, но в жизни Стражей, как оказалось, бывают проблемы и помимо Архидемонов. Скверна и порождения тьмы никуда не девались, в конце концов, и вдобавок имели свойство отнимать значительное количество времени.  
Повседневные дела эрлинга пришлось отложить в сторону, а точнее, опять переложить их на плечи скорбно вздыхавшего, но продолжавшего прилежно волочить на себе изрядную часть работы Вэрела. В первый вечер Дайлен ещё помучился совестью, пытаясь понять, что важнее – обеспечить людям пропитание или сберечь их от порождений, но потом решил, что живые себе еду как-нибудь и сами найдут, а вот мёртвым она попросту не понадобится, и сосредоточился на задачах Ордена.  
Кроме того, нужно было в кои-то веки повести себя как взрослый мужчина и принять на себя ответственность за последствия своих поступков. Это ведь он потащил Гаррета в Чёрные Болота, из-за него дали сбой безупречно работавшие до этого момента способности боевого мага – и именно он должен был помочь кузену вернуть всё на свои места. Тем более что в механизмах функционирования Тени и её связях с реальностью Амелл разбирался лучше всех остальных обитателей Башни Бдения.  
Однако и здесь приходилось утешать себя мыслью о том, что он хотя бы пытался. Забытое искусство арлатанских эльфов было куда сложнее, чем он мог себе вообразить, и то, что Хоук проделывал с небрежной легкостью атакующего добычу тигра, Дайлен даже осознать толком не мог. Только смутно чуял, где именно выпадали из его поля зрения невозможно тонкие, переплетавшиеся в сложные сети потоки энергии – но сами эти узоры, а вместе с ними и их функции, оставались для него тайной за семью печатями. Он даже знал, с чем это сравнить: ходить человек умел всегда, но механизм работы ног, а точнее, всего тела при ходьбе был выяснен магами-целителями сравнительно недавно.  
От того, что Гаррет не винил его в неудаче, становилось только хуже.  
Дайлен как раз пытался донести до Справедливости мысль о том, что не стоит принимать каждое слово Огрена, плясавшего на плацу со своей секирой, всерьёз, когда за спиной у него деликатно кашлянули.  
– Мне несколько неловко обращаться к вам с подобной просьбой, Командор… – напряжённо расправив плечи, проговорил Натаниэль и, сделав короткую паузу, снова открыл рот, но Амелл его опередил:  
– Я уже говорил Бетани, что ты хороший, и она даже верит, просто из вредности тебе не говорит. Продолжай таскать ей ромашки, и однажды она всё-таки с этим смирится.  
– Рад слышать, – хмыкнул лучник. Глаза у него мигом потеплели, и он уже менее скованно продолжил: – Но я имел в виду другое, хотя моя просьба тоже имеет некоторое отношение к семейным делам. Видите ли, до меня донёсся слух, что моя сестра Делайла по-прежнему живёт в Амарантайне. Её насильно выдали замуж вскоре после того, как отец… Рендон Хоу уехал в Денерим, а после… всего произошедшего она уже не могла вернуться в дом своего детства.  
– Я тебе нужен просто для моральной поддержки или ты ожидаешь, что возникнут какие-то сложности? – деловито поинтересовался Командор.  
– Всё возможно, – неопределённо покачал головой Хоу. – Я надеюсь, что обойдётся без эксцессов, но всё-таки я ношу имя своего отца и даже несмотря на статус Серого Стража не могу рассчитывать на любезную встречу. Но выгнать вон Стража-Командора и эрла этот лавочник точно не посмеет. Однако если это…  
– Я просто хотел знать, к чему мне готовиться, – мягко перебил его Амелл. – Конечно, я тебе помогу, Нэйт. Мы ведь, смею надеяться, друзья.  
– Это неблагоразумно с точки зрения поддержания дисциплины, – суровым тоном уведомил его аристократ, но его глаза при этом искрились весельем. Дайлен фыркнул и страшным шёпотом поделился:  
– У меня есть коварный план. Вот женю тебя на малявке Бет, и совершу ужасное!  
– Если после этого монна Бетани будет счастлива, я на всё согласен, – абсолютно серьёзно отозвался Натаниэль.  
С походами к чужим сёстрам Амеллу определённо не везло. Одной только Голданны для вычисления статистики было ещё недостаточно, но то, что с Делайлой вышло почти так же неловко, уже наводило на размышления.  
В этот раз, впрочем, история закончилась куда благополучней. Леди Хоу, как выяснилось, замуж вышла по любви и, кроме того, была безумно счастлива, что ей удалось сбежать из отчего дома. При виде брата она чуть не упала в обморок, но спустя полминуты уже висела у него на шее и требовала, чтобы он непременно приходил навещать своего племянника, когда тот родится, а потом научил его стрелять из лука и вообще всему, что полагается знать наследнику рода Хоу. Стоявший за плечом лучника Дайлен скромно молчал и вообще старался не привлекать к себе внимания, но эта тактика всё равно не сработала: Делайла его заметила, узнала и, как приличная воспитанная леди, немедленно устроила небольшой светский приём силами одного Серого Стража и одного вовремя вернувшегося домой мужа, который был сразу отправлен на рынок за подобающим угощением. В глазах женщины сверкал очень хорошо знакомый Амеллу огонёк, так что сопротивляться он даже не пытался, только выдал положенный набор фраз о том, что недостоин подобного внимания, и сразу утих.  
Он-то выбрался из этой переделки без потерь, поскольку приёмы, срабатывавшие с тётушкой Леандрой, на которую периодически нападало желание вспомнить о том, что она благородная дама, оказались достаточно эффективны и в этом случае, а вот Натаниэлю пришлось куда хуже. Скрывать от брата горькую правду об отце Делайла и не подумала, и из её дома лучник вышел весьма подавленным.  
– Похоже, мне следует поблагодарить вас за то, что вы избавили мой род от ещё большего позора, – уже на полпути к Башне Бдения вдруг сказал Хоу. – Мой отец… я помнил его совсем другим. Суровым, жёстким, но справедливым. Даже в те дни, когда я роптал на судьбу и стенал о том, что моё изгнание было несоразмерной карой за мою ошибку, я продолжал верить в то, что он попросту увидел в том проступке больше, чем я, и именно поэтому счёл необходимым проявить подобную строгость. Сейчас… я уже не так в этом уверен.  
Дайлен, так и не придумав, что на это ответить, сдержанно кивнул, и Натаниэль, несколько приободрившись, добавил:  
– Я прошу вас простить мне мою предвзятость. Тогда, в темнице, и в начале моей службы… Командор, клянусь, я больше никогда не стану подвергать сомнению ваши приказы.  
– Ну и зря, – в свою очередь помрачнев, буркнул Амелл. – Я тебе что, Создатель, что ли? Если ты увидишь, что я собираюсь совершить ошибку – скажи об этом. Может, прав окажешься именно ты.  
После прогулки в город браться за старые, чуть не рассыпавшиеся в руках карты и записи давно померших Стражей хотелось ещё меньше. Только выхода не было: Натаниэль уехал из родных краёв слишком давно и уже не помнил ничего интересного, за исключением разве что того, что в детстве им строго запрещали лазать в авварский склеп в полулиге от Башни Бдения; Дайлен тщательно обследовал древнее захоронение, но ничего интересного там не нашёл. На Тайных Ужасов он уже успел насмотреться вдоволь и ничего интересного в них не видел, а каких-нибудь стоящих сокровищ в пыльных саркофагах не обнаружилось.  
Почувствовав приближение неумолимо подкрадывавшегося к нему безумия, Амелл всё-таки позволил себе маленькую слабость и стал сам водить половину отрядов, патрулировавших Глубинные Тропы возле Кэл Хирола. Заодно они с Натаниэлем составляли карты тейга, отмечая на них обрушенные тоннели и места, где эти завалы казались ненадёжными. Перед Вэрелом было немножко стыдно, потому что на самом деле эти походы были не более чем развлечением, способом отвлечься от не дававшихся ему тайн.  
Говорящие порождения тьмы им больше не встречались, как и те странные насекомообразные твари. Однако обычные гарлоки и генлоки лезли изо всех щелей в таких количествах, что Дайлену даже думать было страшно о том, что бы он делал в этих норах без Гаррета. Приходилось нелегко даже Хоуку: он не раз заявлял, что предпочёл бы парочку качественных огров вместо бесконечных потоков этих слабосильных тараканов.  
Справедливость постепенно осваивался в Ордене, и уже через пару недель Командор начал замечать, что из его кузена и восстановившего рефлексы мертвого тела духа получилась отличная боевая пара. При упоминании об этом вечно ругавшийся с жителем Тени Андерс почему-то принялся бурно возмущаться, а потом как-то затравленно умолк. Дайлен с полчаса поломал себе голову над его странностями, но затем на них навалилась стая порождений тьмы во главе с гарлоком-вожаком, и ему стало не до того.  
Но за развлечения приходилось расплачиваться. Просыпаться после рейдов было неимоверно тяжело, уставшее тело так и норовило снова принять горизонтальное положение и отключиться снова, но Амелл всё-таки заставлял себя вылезти из чересчур удобной кровати и перебраться за стол, потому что потерянное время требовалось наверстать. Денеримский архив Стражей был довольно обширен, да и Справедливость сумел выудить из памяти Кристофа немало сведений, но отыскать среди всего этого изобилия ответы на возникавшие у него вопросы магу никак не удавалось.  
Когда он проснулся на своём рабочем столе, Дайлен понял, что пора с этим что-то делать. Работать само треклятое смертное тело уже не собиралось, но пустить всё на самотёк Командор не имел права.  
– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Андерс, выслушав его просьбу. Не привыкший получать от него отказ Амелл, совершенно растерявшись, посмотрел на друга детства и терпеливо повторил:  
– Мне нужно какое-нибудь бодрящее зелье. Вроде той чёрной ривейнской бурды, которая на запах в десять раз лучше, чем на вкус, но поэффективнее. Бурда уже не действует и вообще закончилась.  
– Спать тебе нужно, Дай, – упрямо сжал губы целитель и для пущей выразительности скрестил руки на груди. – Ясно тебе? Спать. Что вы с кузеном как маленькие, в самом деле!  
– Солнце моё, я как раз не маленький, – устало сказал Командор. – У меня дохуя дел, которые никто за меня не сделает, потому что у вас с Гарретом и Нэйтом своей работы дохрена, а остальные просто не справятся.  
– Да, а ещё ты всемогущий Древний Бог, – язвительно отрезал светловолосый маг, – и если будешь продолжать в том же духе, кончишь как последний из них, как его, Уртемиэль. Кто-нибудь тебя прибьёт из жалости.  
– Мне его не жалко было, эта сучья ящерица мне полтора года на нервы действовала, – возразил Амелл, но Андерс и не подумал смягчиться:  
– Давай объясню как ты любишь, по-занудному. Если давать мозгам как следует отдыхать, то в остальное время они будут работать намного эффективнее, так что ты будешь успевать гораздо больше за меньшее время. И в итоге получится, что ты сделаешь такой же объём работы, а может, и больше. Так что никаких тебе бодрящих зелий, и я всем горничным скажу, чтобы больше кофе тебе не носили, а то с таких лошадиных доз у тебя интоксикация начнётся. – Он показал уже открывшему рот Дайлену кулак и, порывшись в своих запасах, сунул ему небольшую склянку с полупрозрачной коричневой жидкостью: – Выпьешь и в кровать. Как же меня так угораздило в вас вляпаться?..  
– Я тут один, – на всякий случай напомнил ему Амелл, но Андерс только отмахнулся:  
– Да я про твоего Гаррета… Ну вот за что мне это?  
– В возмещение за прежние страдания? – предположил энтропийщик. – Гаррет хороший, нам с ним повезло. Вот, даже Сэр Ланцелап со мной согласен. Правда, кыс?  
– Мняу, – с достоинством согласился Сэр Ланцелап и ловко прихлопнул лапой бившуюся в оконное стекло муху. Старательно обнюхав истерично жужжавшее насекомое, котёнок сноровисто перехватил его зубами и принялся аппетитно чавкать, похрустывая слюдяными крылышками.  
– Безупречная логика, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс и тут же возмущённо повысил голос: – Амелл, прекрати! Живо забрал склянку и топай к себе! – Дайлен невинно похлопал глазами, и целитель, глухо зарычав, подхватил украдкой поставленное на подоконник снотворное и крепко взял его под локоть: – Что мне теперь, под конвоем тебя водить, что ли?  
К счастью, вливать в него своё зелье силой Андерс всё-таки не стал. Амелл посидел на краю кровати, подумал и, виновато глянув на громоздившиеся в кабинете свитки и фолианты, залпом осушил склянку. Вкус у снадобья оказался премерзостный, хуже чем у огреновой Драконьей Мочи, но действовало оно безупречно: уже через пару минут настырные мысли, безостановочно крутившиеся в голове и не дававшие ему уснуть, начали тускнеть и меркнуть, а затем сон накрыл его тяжёлым мягким покрывалом.  
Что-то настойчиво дёргало его за плечо. Всё ещё одурманенный снотворным Командор с полминуты поудивлялся тому, что его чувство опасности молчит как мёртвое, а потом всё-таки догадался открыть глаза и увидел растрёпанного, беспокойно хмурившего брови Андерса.  
– Тебя кто-то обидел? – встрепенувшись, торопливо поинтересовался Амелл. – Кто? Кому голову отрывать? Или ещё что-нибудь оторвать тоже? Ты только скажи!  
– Да не надо никому ничего отрывать, никто меня не обидел, – передёрнув плечами, огрызнулся целитель. – Сам кого хочешь обижу.  
– Тогда зачем будил? – огорчился Дайлен. Ему ведь что-то хорошее снилось, надо попробовать поймать сон за хвост, вдруг там Зев… Он укоризненно глянул на друга детства и, снова плюхнувшись на подушку, буркнул: – Сам же в кровать запихивал чуть не силой, а теперь…  
Маг уже собирался накрыться одеялом, когда его руку перехватили и сжали осторожно и просительно, а потом Андерс умоляюще добавил:  
– Дай, у меня когнитивный диссонанс.  
– Опа, – мигом проснувшись, удивился Дайлен. – А вот это уже серьёзно. Ты сказал целых два умных слова вместо чего-нибудь вроде «у меня голова с жопой перепутались». Выкладывай.  
– Я с Гарретом переспал, – трагически объявил целитель.  
– Ну поздравляю, – пожал плечами энтропийщик. – А что случилось-то?  
– Дай! – оскорблённо воскликнул Андерс и глянул на него так, будто подозревал издёвку.  
– Не понравилось, что ли? – опешил Амелл. Подобная вероятность ему в голову умещалась с трудом. Хоук вообще был существом добросовестным и к удовольствию своих любовников относился ответственно, а уж для Андерса, в которого он был влюблён по уши, и подавно расстарался бы…  
– Понравилось, – скорбно признался его лучший друг, и Дайлен окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
– Ну и в чём тогда дело? – недоуменно осведомился он.  
– Амелл, хватит изображать из себя тупицу! – раздражённо зашипел Андерс. – Объясняю для девственников: я ему дал и мне понравилось! Противоречия не замечаешь?  
– Нет, – честно сказал Амелл. Потёр переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и, поразившись сверкнувшему в мозгу осознанию, не успел прикусить язык: – А нахрена ты вообще к нему пошёл, если думал, что не понравится?  
– Слушай, у тебя точно любовник был или ты всё наврал про своего эльфа? – одарив его странным взглядом, с подозрением осведомился целитель. – Ты же простейших правил не понимаешь!  
– Каких ещё правил? – настороженно переспросил Дайлен. Чего-то он действительно не понимал, какие, нахрен, правила – это же Андерс. Он такое, кажется, из принципа игнорировал. Но вначале надо было немножко успокоить друга, а то у него, видимо, и впрямь что-то было неладно. Амелл внимательно его осмотрел, не заметил ничего кроме полудюжины аккуратных засосов на шее и видневшихся в распахнутом вороте ключицах и, решительно притянув его к себе, принялся ласково гладить по голове. Светловолосый маг сердито посопел с полминуты, а потом почти ровным тоном принялся объяснять:  
– Всё должно быть честно. Поэтому если хочешь кого-то трахнуть, надо ещё дать трахнуть себя, потому что каждый имеет право получить удовольствие. Если заранее подготовиться, то процесс вполне терпимый, а если сильно повезёт, то партнёр ещё и по нервному узлу на передней стенке прямой кишки попадёт, тогда будет даже немножко приятно. Но везёт редко. – Амелл от такого абсурдного заявления напрочь лишился дара речи, и Андерс без помех продолжил: – А ещё мудрый рассудительный мужчина должен понимать, что гордость – штука глупая и бессмысленная, поэтому гораздо полезнее уступить первым, чтобы потом без помех получить своё. Это мне ещё Карл объяснил, он вначале сам мне дал, а уже потом я ему… А я уже как раз взрослый и мудрый, поэтому решил не ругаться с твоим Гарретом, а сделать всё как следует.  
– Бля, – помолчав, сказал Дайлен. На что-то более содержательное его уже не хватило, и он только повторил: – Бля. Это что, у всех так?  
– Ну а ты чего хотел? – возмутился целитель. – Если без правил – то это к девчонкам. Там вариант взаимодействия всего один, зато хрен поймёшь, как добиться. Они ж женщины. Очень странные создания. А с мужчинами всё справедливо, по обмену. – Он фыркнул и сердито добавил: – И только твой Гаррет какой-то совершенно неправильный, я теперь вообще не знаю, что мне делать.  
– Бля, – нервно хихикнул Амелл. – Как хорошо, что я в Круге девственником был! Зевран помер бы со смеху, если б такое в нашу первую ночь услышал. – Он подумал и честно признался: – Хотя он и так чуть не помер, но по другому поводу.  
– Это не секс, это хрень какая-то, – как будто не услышав, продолжил Андерс. – Я думал, вообще свихнусь, он меня ласкал вчетверо дольше, чем необходимо, и зачем? Вполне можно было без всего этого обойтись, трахнул бы и все дела, я для того и пришёл. Зато можно было бы потом сказать ему, чтобы исполнял свою часть договора, ведь всё это затем и устраивается. – Он вдруг притих, уткнулся носом в грудь Дайлену и чуть слышно, почти жалобно прошептал: – Дай, я опять к нему хочу. И можно даже снова так, а не как надо…  
– Ну и чего ты тогда здесь сидишь и ноешь? – отвлекшись от попыток осмыслить какие-то извращённо логичные «правила секса», удивился энтропийщик. – Наусложнял тут. Тебе с ним хорошо было? – Целитель уверенно кивнул, и Амелл твёрдо закончил: – Ну так и включил бы мозг, я точно знаю, что он у тебя есть. Какая нахрен разница, кто кого трахает, если обоим приятно? Неужели так сложно было самому до такой простой вещи додуматься, разбудил ещё посреди ночи…  
Андерс помолчал с полминуты, а потом вполголоса переспросил:  
– Я и в самом деле такой дурак?  
– Ага, – даже не подумав как-то смягчить горькую правду, отозвался Дайлен. И, поморщившись, резко добавил: – Поубивать бы тех, кто тебе всей этой хренью голову забил, извращенцы гребаные. И ты ещё меня занудой обзывал! – Он помотал головой, как будто пытаясь вытряхнуть эту абсурдную схему из головы, и решил: – Когда Зевран вернётся, попрошу его десяток Воронов в Круг отправить, пусть они их научат по-человечески трахаться. А то прямо как-то за коллег стыдно.  
– А чего он смеялся-то тогда? – поудобнее устроившись у него под боком, отсутствующим тоном переспросил Андерс. Амелл натянул одеяло на босые ноги усиленно осмыслявшего крушение прежней системы отсчёта друга и смущённо пояснил:  
– А я ему взялся «Сплетение естества» в самый интересный момент цитировать. Ещё и жаловался, что он меня поцелуями отвлекает и я от этого забываю инструкцию. – Целитель сдавленно фыркнул, и Дайлен кивнул: – Вот и ему смешно было. Правда, потом мы эту «инструкцию» тоже выполнили, в другой раз уже… Оказалось и в самом деле интересно, я пытался вспомнить, что там ещё было написано, но не очень получилось, я же очень давно это сочинение читал.  
К Гаррету Андерс возвращаться всё-таки не стал. Заявил, что как хороший мальчик сказал ему «спасибо» и что спать Хоуку тоже надо и лучше он в другой раз зайдёт. Амелл пожал плечами и не стал настаивать, его и самого снова затягивало в Тень – прерванный сон требовал своё. Он ещё раз строго напомнил другу, что обращаться с его кузеном надо по-доброму, ласково и бережно, и с чистой совестью уснул.  
Взрослые же люди, как-нибудь сами разберутся.  
Наверное.  
На следующее утро Дайлен перехватил у самых ворот собравшегося отправиться в Амарантайн по делам Гаррета и, обнаружив, что вид у кузена всё ещё измотанный, но довольный и умиротворённый, успокоился окончательно. Андерс, похоже, всё-таки принял во внимание его советы, а значит, необходимости вмешиваться в эту до смешного запутанную эпопею напрямую не было.  
Нужно было только напомнить старшему, что храмовничьи трупы – это очень хреновый подарок, а также о том, что то, что простительно коту, уважаемому боевому магу совершать не подобает.  
К вечеру Командор успел о своём намерении забыть. Справедливость принёс ему ещё одну порцию мемуаров Кристофа, сенешаль Вэрел потребовал, чтобы он срочно занялся теми судебными делами, решать которые вправе только сам эрл, и уже через несколько часов Дайлен почти перестал осознавать действительность: весь мир сузился до ровных, выцветших от времени строчек старинных законов, которые до сих пор не были отменены, и более ярких и кривых рукописей современных юридических актов, на фоне которых неловкие, корявые фразы ещё не очень ладившего с изящной словесностью духа казались идеальным образцом внятности изложения.  
Кажется, про храмовников он Гаррету всё-таки когда-то сказал. То ли днём, то ли утром – после полудюжины судебных исков Дайлен напрочь потерял способность ориентироваться во времени. Вполне могло оказаться, что разговор с кузеном ему и вовсе примерещился, но проверять это магу было как-то неловко.  
Заснул Амелл опять на столе, и потом у него жутко ломило шею. За окном было ещё темно, значит, бежать жаловаться Андерсу было нельзя, потому что тот в это время либо спал, либо… налаживал отношения с Хоуком. Минут пять Командор старательно жалел себя, но лучше не стало: шея болела по-прежнему. Лежавшие на столе документы молили о внимании, и он, тяжело вздохнув, снова взялся за дела.  
Через пару часов Дайлену снова пришлось от души удивиться тому, какой чушью забита умная голова его лучшего друга. Гарретову руку в рунном браслете он узнал сразу – в конце концов, во время Мора у него весь отряд с подобными амулетами ходил, правда, те были значительно проще – и с трудом сдерживал усмешку, пока убеждал Андерса в том, что ему совершенно не о чем волноваться.  
– Вот что делает с людьми недостаток информации, – насмешливо хмыкнул Амелл, проводив успокоившегося целителя взглядом. – А всего-то надо было знать, что дядя Малькольм обучил старшего сына всему, что умел сам, в том числе и искусству сотворения зачарованных предметов…  
По правде говоря, он Андерсу попросту завидовал. Его любимый – пусть и пока непризнанный – был рядом с ним; мучившие его тайны были безобидны и трогательно-романтичны, и от них не несло тошнотно-металлическим ароматом скверны; а ещё ему наверняка не снился пронзающий его суровым взором Логэйн, готовый часами распространяться о том, как он ошибся, решив, что может доверить свою страну сумевшему всего лишь убить одну большую ящерицу мальчишке.  
Командор скорбно посмотрел на только-только подбиравшееся к зениту солнце и опять уткнулся в документы.  
Через неделю подобного времяпрепровождения он уже готов был взвыть, но как назло, никакого достойного повода отвлечься у него не появлялось. Патрули в Кэл Хироле прилежно составляли карты тоннелей и закрывали норы, через которые в тейг пробирались порождения тьмы; Андерс котлами варил зелья на продажу и, судя по отчётам Вэрела, уже начал приносить казне какой-то доход; Гаррет, совершенно запугав своих контрабандистов, взялся за поиски упрямой храмовницы и вдовы Кристофа и периодически приносил из Амарантайна кульки со свежайшими пряниками… Пряники Дайлену приходилось есть, не отрываясь от работы, что изрядно портило удовольствие.  
Раздавшийся в коридоре шум на достойный повод нисколько не походил. Ничего угрожающего в нём не было, воплей боли или ужаса за ним тоже не последовало – но Амелл всё равно поспешно выскочил из-за стола и, бесшумно подойдя к двери, осторожно высунулся наружу. Источника странных звуков видно не было, да и сами звуки уже стихли, но ощущение того, что что-то всё-таки происходит, стало только отчётливей. Командор на всякий случай зажёг в ладони зародыш усыпляющего заклятия и медленно выглянул из-за угла.  
Зажимавший себе рот ладонью Андерс, встретившись с укоризненным дайленовым взглядом, только моргнул и крепче сжал пальцы второй руки, вцепившейся в растрёпанную шевелюру коленопреклонённого мужчины, чью широкую спину Амелл узнал бы даже во сне – именно за ней он прятался пол-Мора. Вид у целителя был взъерошенный и опасливо-счастливый, совсем как в тот раз, когда они с ним впервые успешно сперли у Ирвинга пару персиков, и Дайлен, завистливо вздохнув, одними губами сказал:  
– На неделю сладкого лишу, хулиганы малолетние.  
Дикие, потемневшие почти до черноты глаза Андерса смешливо сощурились, и он с демонстративной аккуратностью одёрнул задранную до талии мантию, уронив складки ткани на плечи жадно выглаживавшему его бедра Хоуку. Амелл вздохнул снова и вернулся в кабинет. Никакого уважения к начальству, впрочем, ждать от его носатого солнышка чего-то другого было бы попросту глупо.  
– Что? – возмутился Андерс, услышав его распоряжение. – Это что, месть? Ну, за то, что в коридоре…  
– Нет, – спокойно сказал Дайлен. Подумал и уточнил: – Только отчасти. А вообще мне просто надоело, что вы со Справедливостью устраиваете безобразные свары всякий раз, как окажетесь в одном помещении. Ладно он, он ещё нихрена не понимает в мире смертных, но ты же умный человек, мог бы снисходительней относиться к его невежеству! Что вы вообще не поделили-то?..  
Целитель насупился как мальчишка и всем своим видом изобразил, что отвечать не станет. При этом он так выразительно зыркнул на поправлявшего ремни перевязи Гаррета, что ответ Амеллу уже и не потребовался. Маг устало вздохнул и напомнил:  
– Возьми с собой хорошее успокоительное зелье, солнце моё. Бедной вдове наверняка понадобится.  
Как выяснилось, успокоительное скорее могло понадобиться ему самому. Ора восприняла весть о гибели мужа стоически – всего лишь бросила Справедливости пару оскорбительных фраз и, расплакавшись, снова развернулась к алтарю, после чего добиваться её внимания снова было уже как-то неловко – зато стоило его отряду переступить порог церкви, как Андерс опять сцепился с духом, вздумавшим выступить по поводу существования религии. Дайлен был поражён неожиданным талантом своего друга, который, нисколько не покривив душой, умудрился оспорить даже те тезисы, с которыми в общих чертах был согласен.  
Разнимать их, само собой, пришлось именно ему. Когда Амелл добился хотя бы того, что надменно задравший нос Андерс принялся демонстративно игнорировать Справедливость, стало чуть легче. После этого за дело взялся Гаррет, и через некоторое время увлекшийся флиртом целитель и правда забыл про своего идеологического противника. А вот духа Тени сбить с мысли было далеко не так просто, и оставшемуся фактически наедине с ним Командору пришлось всю дорогу до Башни Бдения объяснять ему, почему Ора не обрадовалась, выяснив участь своего супруга, и почему не стоит ещё раз ходить к ней извиняться.  
Короче говоря, дайленова попытка помирить своих Стражей окончилась полным провалом.  
– Ты мне за всё это крупно задолжало, – мрачно сообщил Амелл мирозданию, когда ему наконец удалось развести Андерса со Справедливостью по разным углам крепости. Точнее, духу он попросту приказал взять в библиотеке пару книг и ознакомиться с историей возникновения андрастианской церкви – так, для общего образования – а друга детства нагло вручил Хоуку и велел им обоим до завтра не показываться ему на глаза. Судя по усмешке Гаррета, тот его намёк понял прекрасно.  
Мироздание как будто прониклось осознанием учинённой по отношению к нему несправедливости и принялось немедленно возмещать ущерб. Всего через несколько минут после идиотского, по правде сказать, заявления его нагнала разносившая письма девушка-пехотинец и, небрежно сунув в руки плотный конверт цвета топлёного молока, помчалась дальше.  
«Мой дорогой Страж,  
Я бы описал тебе в подробностях, насколько по тебе скучаю, но не смею соревноваться с воображением образованного мага. Уверен, ты придумаешь подробности куда более увлекательные. Не забудь записать, я с удовольствием почитаю и осуществлю.  
У меня есть основания полагать, что тебе не придётся ждать этого слишком долго. Спросил бы, что привезти тебе из Антивы, но вряд ли сумею получить ответ, так что тебе придётся положиться на мой вкус. Клянусь, я не заставлю тебя есть живых осьминогов, обойдусь копчёными. И не кривись, они куда вкуснее той бурды, которой вас пичкали в Круге.  
Надеюсь также, что ты оставишь парочку своих врагов в живых – стыдно признаваться, но я успел пристраститься к убийствам во имя любви, не лишай меня этого удовольствия.  
Твой я»  
– Мироздание, мы в расчёте, – возведя глаза к небу, со счастливой улыбкой заявил Амелл.


	7. Chapter 7

_Дайлен Амелл_   
Капитан Гаверел был мужчиной суровым и гордым и свои проблемы предпочитал решать самостоятельно, отчитываясь эрлу лишь о результатах своих усилий. Во всяком случае, после каждого разговора с ним у Дайлена оставалось впечатление, что восстановление военной мощи эрлинга продвигается вперёд семимильными шагами, а неизбежные при этом неудачи мелки и вовсе не стоят его внимания, потому что с ними отлично справятся и его подчинённые.  
Поэтому Амелл не на шутку удивился, когда капитан явился к нему в кабинет и, с явным трудом пересиливая себя, попросил его о помощи.  
Как выяснилось, дело было в том, что Гаверел всё-таки оценивал свои силы здраво. На длинном, извилистом Пути Паломника, ведущем во внутренние области Ферелдена, начали пропадать торговые караваны. Проходил старинный тракт через чащу леса Вендинг, в котором немногочисленный пока гарнизон Башни Бдения, значительная часть которого, к тому же, занималась охраной ферм и деревень, мог попросту потеряться, так и не обнаружив причину этих происшествий. Командор покосился на висевшую у него на стене карту эрлинга, не менее четверти которого покрывало зелёное пятно с подписью «Вендинг» и согласно хмыкнул.  
– Вы переоцениваете возможности магии в целом и мои в частности, – всё-таки предупредил он капитана. – Но я сделаю всё, что смогу.  
Гаверел с достоинством поклонился и вышел, а Дайлен принялся раздумывать о том, как же ему выполнить обещание.  
Напрашивался вывод о том, что в старинном лесу завелась банда обычных разбойников, но побеседовавший с амарантайнскими скупщиками краденого Хоук заверил его, что товары из пропадавших караванов на чёрном рынке не всплывали. Умевшие вести дела с местными преступниками купцы только разводили руками: обычно весь свой товар – если везло, даже нетронутый – можно было без проблем выкупить у знающих людей за вполне умеренную цену, но в этот раз все расспросы обеспокоенных владельцев караванов ни к чему не приводили. Один из торговцев, отчаявшись, даже повесил объявление на доску Гильдии, хотя надежды на то, что случайный безработный наёмник справится с тем, на чём обломали зубы амарантайнские ночные хозяева, практически не было.  
К тому же пропадали караваны целиком – товары, телеги, охрана, возчики, купцы. Гаррет прилежно обошёл окружавшие Вендинг деревушки, но ни в одной из них не появлялись оборванные напуганные люди с жалобами на расплодившихся в лесу разбойников, которые, суки такие, разорили, обрекли на голодную смерть многочисленных детишек и тому подобное. Впрочем, трупов ходившие на охоту деревенские тоже не находили, однако это почему-то обеспокоило Командора ещё больше.  
Вот бы ему во время Мора иметь такое чутьё на подкрадывавшиеся к его заднице неприятности.  
Вообще-то его задумка была не более чем жестом отчаяния. Что могли сделать три Стража и один боевой маг – пусть даже один из этих Стражей и был очень неплохим следопытом – против необъятных просторов густого леса? Надеяться на то, что удача будет к ним настолько благосклонна, что на первой же опушке – или же возле первого подходящего для засады поворота на Пути Паломника, которые им обещал показать Гаррет – Хоу обнаружит дорожку чётких следов, ведущих к разбойничьему логову, было попросту нелепо.  
Самим бы не потеряться.  
Путь Паломника, начинавшийся от самого Амарантайна, пребывал в удивительно приличном состоянии. Строили его ещё тевинтерцы, которые дорожное дело знали крепко, и старинному тракту до сих пор требовался лишь незначительный ремонт, с которым вполне справлялся даже изрядно потрёпанный в первые десятилетия Века Дракона Ферелден. Дайлен мельком отмечал, где возникла необходимость опять подновить растрескавшийся или выщербившийся камень, и периодически одёргивал вечно норовившего сойти с дороги Андерса. С Гаррета в этом смысле проку не было никакого: тот глядел на завидевшего очередное сверхполезное и сверхинтересное растение целителя с плохо скрытым обожанием и вовсе не собирался портить удовольствие своему сокровищу.  
До границ леса Вендинг было полтора дня пешего пути; за час до заката отряд наткнулся на место, которое обычно использовали для стоянки торговые караваны: на ровной полянке было обустроено большое кострище, под аккуратным навесом хранился запас сухих дров, а в находившейся неподалёку низинке журчал обложенный камнями родничок. Амелл счёл неразумным ночевать так близко от потенциального источника опасности без караульного и уже собирался устроить жеребьёвку, когда неожиданно вмешался Андерс:  
– Половину соломинок убери. Вам с Гарретом выспаться надо, так что дежурить будем мы с Нэйтом. – Командор открыл было рот, собираясь заявить, что так нечестно и что он не намерен отлынивать от работы, но светловолосый маг резко закончил: – А станешь выпендриваться – я воспользуюсь правом целителя! Очень с вас много толку в бою будет, если вы, гребаные герои трудового фронта, будете от недосыпа качаться.  
Дайлену пришлось сдаться. Когда Андерс начинал говорить таким тоном, спорить с ним было совершенно бесполезно, к тому же насчёт Хоука тот был совершенно прав. Его старшему и правда не помешал бы отдых, жаль только, что пока Командор не мог без него обойтись.  
Спал энтропийщик беспокойно. Тень выглядела вполне нормально, но тем не менее ему не удавалось удержаться в ней, как будто мир снов отторгал его, словно нечто чужеродное. Возможно, это было и к лучшему – Амелл предпочитал быть начеку в случае, если им угрожала опасность. Правда, ночью он ничего подозрительного так и не заметил и только украдкой усмехнулся, увидев, что во время своего дежурства Андерс всё ближе придвигался к спящему Гаррету и в конце концов уселся совсем рядом с ним, положив руку ему на голову. Судя по задумчиво-отстранённому взгляду, устремлённому куда-то за границу освещённого круга, сам целитель этого даже не сознавал.  
К полудню следующего дня отряд наконец добрался до Вендинга. Вопреки опасениям Дайлена, лес вовсе не выглядел таинственным и зловещим и вообще нисколько не походил на искорёженные заклятием Баронессы Чёрные Болота. Собственно говоря, он казался до тошноты обычным: кусты и молодая древесная поросль на опушках, которые постепенно сменялись более высокими и раскидистыми деревьями, густая трава почти в человеческий рост – Хоуку она доходила до груди, а сам Амелл ежеминутно чихал, потому что иссохшие осыпающиеся колоски тыкались ему прямо в нос – и нахальная белка, которая тут же свирепо обругала подобравшихся слишком близко к её ухоронке людей. Несколько расслабившийся Натаниэль начал вполголоса рассказывать им, что в глубине леса растут гораздо более редкие растения – древние сильваны, которые не могут обхватить даже трое взявшихся за руки мужчин, лишённые корней веерницы, которые живут на чужих ветвях, легендарные Старые Дубы, по слухам, обладающие разумом…  
– И склонностью изъясняться дурными стихами, – пробормотал себе под нос Дайлен. Стоявший рядом с ним Андерс фыркнул, вспомнив его рассказ о встреченном в Брессилиане говорящем растении, и снова принялся настороженно оглядываться. Ничего особо интересного он пока, кажется, не видел, но Амелл всё равно отчётливо представил Гаррета, согнувшегося под тяжестью собранных их носатым солнышком трав.  
Лес Вендинг продолжал обманывать его ожидания. Никаких признаков того, что в нём завелась какая-то недобрая сущность, Командор не замечал – Завеса была прочна и незыблема; потоки энергии реального мира текли как должно, огибая старые, обладавшие значительным запасом жизненной силы деревья и стекаясь к тем оврагам, из которых слышалось тихое журчание бегущих по ним ручейков; никаких загадочных туманов или затянутых густой паутиной участков ему на глаза тоже не попадалось. А потом и вовсе случилась обыденнейшая вещь: из-за очередного поворота послышались крики и лязг мечей, и бросившийся на помощь Дайлен вылетел прямо в гущу схватки.  
На вопль «А ну цыц, сейчас вас эрл судить будет!» те бойцы, что были одеты получше, отозвались возгласами облегчения, а вот их противники никакой радости от подобной перспективы явно не испытали. Амелл покосился влево: и правда, там уже орудовал Гаррет, тщетно пытавшийся достать хоть кого-нибудь мечом – того, кому принадлежал драконий доспех, лесные бандиты явно знали и не спешили мериться с ним силами. Их это всё равно не спасало, потому что обидевшийся на подобное пренебрежение Хоук принялся истреблять их магией, а убежать от цепной молнии или файербола было значительно сложнее.  
Однако десятку разбойников это всё-таки удалось, и Командор, скупо кивнув уже открывшему рот для изъявления благодарности купцу, бросился вслед за ними. Опередившие его Гаррет и Натаниэль уже загоняли беглецов в какую-то узкую расщелину, выхода из которой, судя по коротким репликам лучника, не было. Андерс размеренно трусил сзади и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Амелла только махнул рукой, сообщая, что с ним всё в порядке.  
Ударившая прямо перед носом Дайлена ветка оказалась первым сюрпризом за последние два дня. Энтропийщик, попытавшись увернуться от хлестнувшей по лицу листвы, сбился с шага и покатился по земле, и следующий удар пришёлся на то место, где он только что стоял. Под ноги ему ткнулся вдруг возникший на тропе корень, а затем прямо над ним, едва не задевая краем волосы, вспыхнул огненный шар. Метавшиеся вокруг Амелла ветки мгновенно отдёрнулись, он дернулся в сторону, вскочил на ноги и торопливо огляделся.  
На узкой просеке бушевала четвёрка диких сильванов. Пятый, уже обуглившийся до черноты, слабо подёргивался, роняя дымившиеся обломки веток. Рядом с ним лежал искорёженный труп разбойника, ещё два валялись рядом с остальными деревьями. Выжившие в панике метались между ними, пытаясь ускользнуть от веток, от каждого удара которых содрогалась земля, но сильваны были быстрее: Дайлен и глазом моргнуть не успел, как число мертвецов увеличилось вдвое.  
– Нэйт, не лезь! Андерс, ауры! – крикнул Командор, воспользовавшись тем, что деревья были абсолютно глухими. Присутствие живых сильваны определяли благодаря какой-то собственной магии и различать людей не умели, так что пока был жив хоть один бандит, отряд Амелла не должен был привлечь их внимание.  
Следующий огненный шар Гаррет сумел растянуть на двоих противников – погнавшиеся за одной жертвой деревья оказались слишком близко друг к другу, за что и поплатились. Дайлен накрыл всю поляну заразной порчей, с удовлетворением ощутив, как она впилась своими коготками в магические сердцевины сильванов, а затем проклял каждого по отдельности.  
Разбойников почему-то не становилось меньше, хотя ослабленные, но всё ещё проворные деревья продолжали атаковать сновавших между их стволами людей. Амелл нахмурился было, но затем заметил, что из-за скалы выскакивали пришедшие на помощь товарищам бандиты. Бороться с порождениями древней эльфийской магии ни те, ни другие не умели, но зато в качестве отвлекающего маневра были великолепны.  
– Судить будешь? – перекрикивая треск сгорающих сильванов и вопли умирающих, заорал Натаниэль.  
– Тут убью! – отозвался Амелл и, развеяв исчерпавшую себя порчу, наложил ещё одну, по всей площади. Схватка тут же стала ещё более хаотичной, в воздухе почти без промедления свистнули три стрелы, а затем поляну накрыла огненная буря.  
Через несколько минут всё стихло, и пламя вскоре опало. Твёрдо решивший отыскать логово разбойников Хоу тут же отправился искать следы, ведущие к тому месту, где сидела в засаде вторая часть банды, а Дайлен принялся высматривать андерсову зелёную мантию.  
– Не шевелись, у тебя ребро треснуло, – деловито сообщили ему из-за спины, и маг чуть не подпрыгнул. Андерс шикнул на него и снова принялся сосредоточенно водить руками по его спине, проталкивая исцеляющее заклинание сквозь зачарованную ткань мантии. – Всё, готово. Гаррет, а ну живо сюда!  
– Да я цел, я же в доспехе, – неубедительно заявил Хоук, но целитель зашипел, как рассерженный кот, и, поймав его за наплечник, помахал рассыпавшими искры магии руками и над ним.  
– Был бы мозг – было б сотрясение, как говорится, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Судя по тому, что сотрясение есть, мозг тоже в наличии, хотя поверить в это иногда трудновато… С чего вдруг тебе захотелось с деревцем поручкаться, тигра ты одоспешенная?  
– Вообще-то это была инициатива «деревца», – хмыкнул Гаррет. Озабоченная складочка между бровями, единственный признак испытываемой им боли, пропала, и Дайлен вздохнул с облегчением. Натаниэль, судя по его прыти, не пострадал, так что теперь всё было в порядке.  
Обнаруженная лучником тропа вывела их во вполне обжитую часть леса. Путавшаяся под ногами мелкая поросль здесь была вырублена, только кое-где торчали молоденькие деревца, а между могучими древними стволами вились утоптанные дорожки. На холмах виднелись какие-то поросшие мхом руины, а над одним особо крутым склоном возвышалась потрёпанная временем и ветрами статуя, изображавшая могучего бородатого воина.  
– Маферат, – удивлённо сообщил Андерс, специально забравшийся наверх, чтобы поискать надписи. – Здесь ещё какая-то цитата из Песни Света, кажется. Слушай, я вообще не знал, что ему памятники ставили, его же который век предателем славят.  
– Запиши цитату, – крикнул ему Хоук. – Я что-то про статуи Маферата на доске объявлений Торговой Гильдии видел, за копии надписей со всех восьми постаментов ты себе новую мантию купить сможешь.  
– А чем тебе эта не нравится? – возмутился целитель, с высоты своего положения вперив в отступника гневный взгляд.  
– Слишком много скрывает, – невинно отозвался Гаррет, и уже ушедший за поворот Дайлен невольно хмыкнул, а затем окликнул друга:  
– Тут ещё одна статуя на соседнем холме. Будешь на мантию зарабатывать или дальше пойдём?  
– Я тебе такую мантию куплю! – пригрозил отступнику Андерс и, спрыгнув с обрыва на тропу, немедленно полез на указанный ему холм.  
Через полчаса неторопливого передвижения по лесу перед ними возникло препятствие, поначалу показавшееся непреодолимым. Склон очередного холма пересекал широкое ущелье глубиной не меньше четверти мили, на дне которого слабо посверкивал отблесками солнечных лучей узкий ручеёк. Перебраться через него без подручных средств было невозможно, и Дайлен уже начал приглядывать подходящее дерево, чтобы повалить его поперёк оврага, когда из кустов послышался жуткий треск и на тропу перед ними вывалился бледный до синевы солдат в потрёпанной броне.  
– Мой эрл! – споткнувшись, он упал под ноги Амеллу и, захлёбываясь словами, захрипел: – Эльфы! Мой эрл, там эльфы, они оживляют деревья, они убили всех! Бегите, господин, спасайтесь! Никто не выжил, я последний!  
– Где? – перехватив посох поудобнее, сурово осведомился Командор, пропустив мимо ушей андерсово машинальное «Нервный срыв и ничего больше, разве что пара синяков».  
– Там, на той стороне! – махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину солдат. – За мостом.  
Дайлен удовлетворённо улыбнулся и, постаравшись придать голосу одобрительные нотки, проговорил:  
– Благодарю за предупреждение, воин. Возвращайся в Башню Бдения, доложи капитану Гаверелу обо всём, что видел, и сообщи ему, что я отправился разбираться с этой проблемой.  
Кажется, «эрловский» тон сработал: пехотинец почти перестал трястись и даже попытался залихватски стукнуть кулаком в помятую кирасу, а затем в почти приличном темпе заковылял по направлению к Пути Паломника.  
Мост они нашли быстро, он, как оказалось, находился совсем рядом, и его скрывали от глаз только густые кусты, покрывавшие этот берег ущелья. Амелл замер на несколько мгновений, пытаясь ощутить присутствие чужой магии, но ничего подобного тому, что чувствовал в Чёрных Болотах, не уловил и, пожав плечами, перешёл на другой берег оврага.  
– Надо было уточнить, где именно «на той стороне», – встав рядом с ним с обнажённым мечом, заметил Гаррет и, внимательно оглядевшись, плавным шагом охотящегося хищника двинулся вперёд. Дайлен перехватил посох лезвием вверх и, жестом велев Андерсу с Натаниэлем держаться чуть поодаль, последовал за ним. В левой ладони энтропийщика слабо пульсировало заклинание высасывания маны – если им придётся столкнуться с долийским Хранителем или кем-то из его подручных, оно окажется весьма к месту.  
Долго искать нападавшего им не пришлось. Как только отряд удалился от моста на сотню шагов, из чащи беззвучно появилась пара сильванов, которые преградили им путь, а затем из-под земли вынырнул плотный кокон из золотисто-бежевых корней. Дайлен поражённо вздохнул, уловив отголосок звонкой эльфийской магии, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшей заклятия Затриана, и корни вдруг разошлись в стороны, открыв его взгляду высокую светловолосую эльфийку с пышной грудью и очень знакомым выражением на лице. Кажется, сейчас их будут убивать, причём по какому-нибудь идеально дурацкому поводу.  
– Убирайтесь! – завизжала эльфийка. Сильваны за её спиной отозвались гневным гудением. – Мерзкие шемлен, вы уже испоганили всё, до чего смогли дотянуться, напали на мой клан – и вам всё мало! Оставьте меня в покое, иначе я уничтожу вас, жалкие твари!  
Ошеломлённый Командор ещё только открывал рот для возражений, когда плотно переплетённые корни снова скрыли фигуру магессы, а затем нырнули под землю. Там, где он предполагал увидеть взрыхлённую почву, невозмутимо зеленел нетронутый дёрн, и Амелл философски пожал плечами: подумаешь, ещё одна загадка долийской магии.  
Оставшиеся без хозяйки сильваны раздражённо зашелестели и двинулись на них, однако перед ними вспыхнула стена пламени, и Хоук задумчиво осведомился:  
– Ты не помнишь, что мы в последнее время испоганивали? А то меня что-то память подводить стала.  
– Своё здоровье, – с готовностью подсказал Андерс.  
– Пойдёмте, – поторопился оборвать начинавшуюся шутливую перепалку Амелл. Наблюдать за тем, как эти двое беззлобно подкалывают друг друга, можно было бесконечно, но сейчас у них были куда более важные дела. – Надо бы выяснить, отчего эта Хранительница так зла на шемленов. Если она выберется к Пути Паломника, у купцов – и у нас тоже – здорово прибавится проблем.  
А проблем у них уже было предостаточно. Пару поворотов тропы спустя отряд наткнулся на пустой лагерь долийцев – аравели были перевернуты или порублены, всюду виднелись пятна крови и валялось человеческое оружие. Натаниэль, жестом велевший магам держаться подальше и не путаться под ногами, обошёл его по периметру и только мрачно покачал головой:  
– Это сделали либо безумцы, либо и вовсе не люди. Ни один человек не бросит хорошее оружие, даже если взял в бою более качественное. Но больше ничего сказать не смогу, кто-то изрядно затоптал все следы.  
– Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему эта куколка разорялась, как самка виверны в брачный период, – сглотнул Андерс. – Тут кровищи на десяток человек хватит, значит, трупов гораздо больше было. Я б тоже психанул, если б моих друзей кто-нибудь так…  
– Я бы ей охотно посочувствовал, но меня терзает один вопрос, – чуть резче, чем, наверное, следовало, проговорил Амелл. – А где же соратники того парня, который нам про мост сказал?  
– Оружие всё тут, – флегматично пожал плечами Хоу. – Как раз на два десятка с десятниками хватит.  
– Значит, нам нужно только найти остальное, – хмуро заключил Командор.  
Поиски тоже не затянулись – под кронами ещё только-только начало темнеть, когда ноздрей мага коснулся до ужаса знакомый сладковато-металлический запах. Дайлен переглянулся с Гарретом, который, решив не полагаться на один только меч, зажёг в левой ладони зародыш огненной бури, и двинулся вперёд.  
Кошмар открылся перед ними внезапно. Амелл, поднимаясь по склону очередного холма, до последнего мгновения ни о чём не подозревал, только настороженно принюхивался к становившейся всё сильнее вони разложения. А потом склон вдруг оборвался глубокой, отвесно уходившей вниз ямой, в которой были небрежно, словно дохлые рыбы в корзине, свалены тела его солдат. У него из-под ног сорвался ком земли и с глухим шорохом покатился вниз, и со дна ямы поднялся рой потревоженных мух.  
– Найду и убью, – лаконично уведомил тишину Дайлен и затылком почувствовал три согласных кивка.  
– Порождения тьмы, в полумиле на запад, быстро приближаются, – вдруг нарушил скорбное молчание Андерс, машинально развернувшись к заходящему солнцу, а парой секунд спустя Командор ощутил их присутствие сам.  
Твари вели себя странно. В горячке боя и не такое могло примерещиться, но после окончания короткой яростной схватки – без гарретовых площадных заклинаний она могла изрядно затянуться, хорошо, что его Стражи уже привыкли держаться подальше от самого поля битвы – Амелл всё-таки попросил Натаниэля изучить следы. Ночь уже затянула небо мраком, и ему пришлось ходить вслед за лучником, держа в указанной им точке над его плечом светлячок, пока Гаррет с Андерсом выбирали место для ночлега и обустраивали лагерь.  
– Следы как следы, – наконец пожал плечами Хоу. – Вот оттуда они пришли – ночью туда соваться, наверно, не стоит – обошли вершину холма и двумя стаями кинулись на нас.  
– А теперь забудь, что это были порождения тьмы, и подумай, что ты сказал бы о таких следах… ну скажем, тому командиру, с которым служил в Вольной Марке, – велел Дайлен.  
– Сказал бы, что голову их предводителю оторвать надо, – буркнул Натаниэль, – зазубрил, что надо атаковать с флангов, и решил, что уже самый умный. – Лучник вдруг нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Командор устало вздохнул:  
– Значит, не примерещилось… Надо бы трупы обыскать, вдруг что интересное найдём, потом думать буду.  
Всё-таки приятно было иметь дело с людьми, знающими, что такое дисциплина. Аристократ только кивнул и немедленно принялся за дело, не задавая глупых – или умных, невелика разница, потому что ответов у Дайлена всё равно не было – вопросов. Амелл покосился на мерцавший за вершиной холма прыгающий светлячок, означавший, что у второй части его отряда всё в порядке, и отправился на помощь Натаниэлю.  
Гарлоки ничем не отличались от тех, к которым привык маг. Насчёт эмиссара он был не так уверен: угодивший прямо в эпицентр огненной бури осквернённый чародей превратился в кучку головешек, рядом с которой слабо поблескивали выпавшие из испепелённого посоха руны. Гарлоки-вожаки, пожалуй, были крупноваты, но всё же не настолько, чтобы их рост можно было счесть результатом какой-то закономерности, а не случайного стечения обстоятельств.  
– У них слишком хорошее оружие, – недоуменно сообщил подошедший к Командору Хоу. – Хуже людского, но намного лучше, чем у тех, что в Кэл Хироле.  
– И лучше того, что было у армии Архидемона во время Мора, – кивнул Дайлен, внимательно осмотрев протянутые ему меч и кинжал.  
– И ещё вот это… Трофейный, наверное. – В ладони лучника сверкнул изящный кулон, от которого ощутимо веяло лесной свежестью эльфийских заклинаний.  
– А ведь тел долийцев мы так и не видели, – сдвинув брови, медленно проговорил Амелл. – Говоришь, солдат убили до нападения на эльфийский лагерь?.. – Он в задумчивости покусал губу и неохотно заключил: – Если б речь шла о людях или иных разумных, я бы сказал, что нас крупно подставили. А значит, скорее всего так оно и есть.  
– Считается, что порождения тьмы неразумны, – напомнил ему Натаниэль.  
– Во-первых, мало ли что там считается, – пробормотал себе под нос Командор. – А во-вторых, ограниченно разумны, и я начинаю подозревать, что границы их разумности не так давно были изрядно раздвинуты…  
Однако обнаружить что-либо, способное подтвердить или опровергнуть эту гипотезу, им так и не удалось. Андерс, убедившись, что все здоровы, накормлены и готовы проявлять должную бдительность во время привала, несколько смягчился и кратко пересказал Дайлену всё, что помнил из старой, так и не доказанной теории эволюции магистра Чарлеса и основные аргументы её противников. Оба сформулированных по итогам обсуждения варианта Стражу-Командору страшно не нравились: либо порождения тьмы начали развиваться самостоятельно, и однажды им придётся столкнуться с противниками, не уступающими людям в интеллекте; либо тварям кто-то помог, и этот «кто-то» явно был не на их стороне.  
Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно. Под утро дремавший у костра Андерс вдруг встрепенулся и, пнув ногу спавшего неподалёку Хоука, жестом велел ему вести себя тихо, однако через несколько минут отрицательно покачал головой и, пробормотав: «Померещилось, что ли?» – разрешил боевому магу заснуть снова.  
Попытка отыскать логово порождений тьмы ни к чему не привела. Отчётливо пропечатавшийся на мягкой лесной почве след оборвался всего через пару миль на выходах скальной породы. Натаниэль прошёл ещё десяток шагов, отыскивая на пологом камне места, где грубые гарлочьи сапоги сорвали покрывавший его мох, но затем остановился на безупречно лысой вершине, с пару минут посмотрел вдаль и, покачав головой, вернулся назад.  
– Там дальше чистый гранит, – почти виновато проговорил лучник. – Следов не осталось, а обойти скалы по краю не получится, слишком широкие.  
Дайлен кивнул и, поразмыслив, развернулся к долийскому лагерю. Порождения тьмы – это, конечно, важно, но с обезумевшей от горя Хранительницей тоже нужно было разобраться. Желательно, конечно, мирно– убивать разумных существ ему по-прежнему не нравилось, даже несмотря на то, что большинство тех, кто должен был таковыми быть, не демонстрировали наличия этого самого разума.  
Добраться до лагеря они не успели. Амелл только-только начал узнавать изысканно выгнутые стволы старых вязов, за которыми должна была обнаружиться ведущая к стоянке долийцев тропа, когда у него под ногами вздрогнула прораставшая могучими корнями земля. Маг отшатнулся назад, жестом велев Хоуку придержать вспыхнувший в ладони файербол, и завертел головой, выискивая управлявшую растениями чародейку.  
– Прочь, мерзкие шемлен! – раздался пронзительный вопль с нависавшего над тропой обрыва. – Я предупреждала вас! Оставьте в покое мой народ!  
– Хранительница, я хочу с тобой поговорить! – так и не сумев различить в шевелившейся листве фигуру одетой в зелёную мантию долийки, заорал в ответ Амелл. – Твой клан…  
– Не смей упоминать моих родичей, грязный шем!!! – Девушка, казалось, разъярилась ещё больше. Слушать чьи-то объяснения она и правда была совсем не в настроении: вслед за длинным мелодичным долийским ругательством последовал отрывистый приказ, который Командор разобрать не сумел, а затем из скрывавших чародейку кустов с обманчивой неторопливостью вышли три могучих сильвана. Хранительница явно учла прежние ошибки – ожившие деревья источали морозную свежесть чар против огня, а их толстые ветви едва не трещали от наполнявшей их энергии.  
– Примите свою судьбу, презренные твари! – торжествующе заключила долийка, и в этот момент у них за спиной, как будто отзываясь на её возглас, раздался волчий вой.  
Едва заметное, словно запах качественных духов, ощущение чужого присутствия пропало, и Дайлен, устало покачав головой, накрыл выскочившую из-за поворота тропы стаю облаком смерти.  
С волками они расправились быстро – Натаниэль изумлённо ругнулся, заметив, что одной стрелы усиленным магией зверям недостаточно, но быстро понял, куда именно нужно бить – а вот от сильванов пришлось побегать. Половина порч с них стекала, словно вода по провощённой ткани, да и гарретовы любимые файерболы действовали впятеро слабее, чем обычно. В конце концов отступник попросту стал полупрозрачным и, нагло подойдя к размахивавшему ветвями дереву, принялся подрубать его корни полыхавшим призрачным пламенем Ткачом. Этот способ оказался удивительно эффективным: находившийся наполовину в Тени клинок, вероятно, разрушал магические связи, заставлявшие сильвана двигаться, и через несколько минут уже почти не подававшее признаков жизни дерево с жалобным скрипом рухнуло на землю. Ещё одного совместными усилиями завалили Дайлен с Андерсом – совмещение школ Созидания и Энтропии тоже нарушало что-то в тонкой магической начинке оживлённых растений – а последний почему-то счёл единственной достойной добычей Натаниэля и упрямо следовал за бегавшим кругами и широкими восьмерками лучником, никак не отвечая на удары остальных. С ним вышло немного неловко: расправившися со своим деревом Гаррет тоже присоединился к уничтожению единственного оставшегося в живых противника, и как только лезвие лишь наполовину реального Ткача вошло в переплетённые заклятия, сильван с грохотом взорвался.  
– Сиськи у этой девицы, конечно, просто загляденье, но вот с головой у неё совсем плохо, – уверенно заключил Андерс, осторожно потрогав острую светло-серую щепку, вошедшую в ствол кривого вяза не меньше чем на пару дюймов. Несколько побледневший Хоу вытер сочившуюся из узкого пореза на скуле кровь и сглотнул, явно представив, что случилось бы, если бы оцарапавшая его щепка летела на ладонь левее.  
– Ты только ей про сиськи не говори, – попросил Дайлен. – Она тебя не поймёт.  
– Я как раз и боюсь, что она меня поймёт правильно, – задумчиво возразил целитель. – Потому что объект с сиськами можно только трахнуть, а вот что-то большее – это надо чтобы уже мозг был. Ну и ещё всякое. Вот например Карл: он, вообще говоря, страшен был, как кошмар ученика-первогодка, зато он был очень добрый. И почти такой же умный, как ты. А у этой кроме как на сиськи и поглядеть не на что. Истеричка vulgaris, сиречь обыкновенная.  
– У девушки горе, – упрекнул его Натаниэль. – У неё весь клан погиб.  
– Ну это же не повод кидаться на такого красивого меня! – возмутился Андерс и дернул подошедшего Хоука за наруч: – Гаррет, скажи, я же красивый?  
Отступник, разумеется, подтвердил, и Дайлен поторопился снова двинуться в путь, пока его сокровищу не пришла в голову мысль поблагодарить за комплимент поцелуем. Напоминать Андерсу, что целоваться гораздо удобнее и безопаснее в Башне Бдения, а не в старинном эльфийском лесу, в котором бродит разозлённая Хранительница, было абсолютно бесполезно, а результат, скорее всего, был бы прямо противоположный необходимому.  
Однако долийка больше не показывалась, и до разорённого эльфийского лагеря отряд добрался без помех. Там уже явно кто-то прибрал: опрокинутые аравели снова стояли как полагалось, разбросанные вещи были аккуратно сложены возле жилищ, вероятно, раньше принадлежавших их хозяевам, и даже кровавые пятна были аккуратно присыпаны свежей землёй. Дайлен услышал, как почти беззвучно скрипнул натягиваемый лук, и на всякий случай приподнял руку, приказывая не стрелять без команды.  
– Ты ещё жив, мерзкий шем, – почти с отчаянием проговорила долийка, показавшись из-за стоявшего чуть поодаль аравеля. – Что тебе надо, забрать ещё и мою жизнь? Ну что ж, попытайся! Или уходи, а я продолжу вершить свою месть!  
– Погоди, Хранительница, – глубоко вздохнув, мягким тоном начал Амелл, но девушка вдруг побледнела и, скривившись, отчеканила:  
– Не называй меня так, шем. Я не сберегла тех, за кого была в ответе, и не имею права зваться Хранительницей.  
– Тогда ты не называй меня «шемом», – не сдержавшись, огрызнулся маг. – Я – Страж-Командор Дайлен Амелл. – Он помолчал и, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, продолжил: – Мы нашли тела тех, кого ты винишь в гибели своего клана. Они умерли за день до этого. Я полагаю, что твоих родичей уничтожили не люди, а порождения тьмы.  
– Ты скажешь всё, что угодно, чтобы оградить своих соплеменников от моего гнева, – презрительно фыркнула эльфийка. – С чего мне верить твоему слову?  
– На нас напала большая стая гарлоков, – стараясь сдержать раздражение – эта Хранительница не по-хорошему напоминала ему Затриана – ровно проговорил Дайлен. – Мы их уничтожили, а на шее одного из гарлоков-вожаков я обнаружил вот это. – Он протянул руку вперёд и разжал пальцы, позволив трофейному медальону закачаться на тонкой цепочке. – Мне показалось, что это долийская работа.  
– Медальон Серанни! – ахнула девушка. – Где ты взял его, ше… Страж-Командор?  
– На теле порождения тьмы, – терпеливо повторил Амелл, внимательно наблюдая за чародейкой. Кажется, вызывать очередную тройку бродячих деревьев она не собиралась и даже сумела услышать, что он говорил. – Кроме того, к нашему появлению большая часть следов возле лагеря твоего клана уже была затоптана, но чуть в стороне Натаниэль обнаружил несколько смазанных отпечатков гарлочьих сапог.  
– Значит, это сделали не шемы… – опустив голову, пробормотала себе под нос долийка. – Но где тогда тело Серанни? Я не нашла его среди своих и думала, что шемлен захватили её в плен для каких-то своих мерзких целей…  
– Порождения тьмы тоже берут в плен женщин, – неохотно сообщил Дайлен. – Но… поверь, лучше бы это были люди.  
– Получается, что она может быть ещё жива? – встревоженно сдвинула красивые, как будто кисточкой нарисованные брови Хранительница. – Прошу тебя, Страж, скажи мне, где её искать?  
– Вообще-то я надеялся, что это ты мне скажешь, – мрачно хмыкнул Амелл. – Это ведь твой лес, ты знаешь его лучше. Порождения тьмы обычно обитают под землёй. Мы пытались пройти по следу той стаи, но он оборвался.  
Магесса молчала так долго, что Командор уже перестал надеяться, что получит хоть какой-то ответ. Медальон, который она теребила, сверкал в её пальцах, словно трепещущая серебристая рыбка, и энтропийщик отвёл взгляд.  
– Здесь… есть старый сильверитовый рудник, – наконец сказала долийка. Дайлен изобразил на лице ободряющую улыбку и вопросительно посмотрел на неё, и девушка, тряхнув головой, твёрдо проговорила:  
– Моё имя Веланна. Помоги мне разыскать Серанни, мою сестру, и я покажу тебе, где находится вход в рудник.  
– Эй, а просто так помочь жалко? – возмутился Андерс. – От такой красавицы вообще-то ждёшь, что она будет доброй и отзывчивой, а тут сразу такой шантаж…  
– Мне плевать на твои ожидания, шем! – моментально взвилась Веланна. Командор нахмурился, и она с явным усилием взяла себя в руки:  
– Я могу помочь тебе в бою с порождениями тьмы. Я владею магией огня и могу быть тебе полезна...  
Дайлен промолчал, ожидая продолжения, и долийка, прикусив губу, подняла руки и на раскрытых ладонях протянула ему слабо потрескивавший файербол размером с крупное яблоко.  
– А у Гаррета файерболы больше, – снова встрял Андерс. Хранительница злобно зашипела, и Амелл торопливо проговорил:  
– Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе отыскать сестру или хотя бы выяснить её участь. Веди.  
Вход в сильверитовый рудник прикрывала врезанная в скалу стрельчатая дверь, которая подошла бы скорее подземному дворцу какого-нибудь аристократа, а не обычной шахте. Однако за ней оказалось более соответсвующий назначению этого помещения вид: ведущий вниз длинный узкий коридор с толстыми, потемневшими от времени опорными балками. На влажном дереве гроздьями росли какие-то слоистые светящиеся грибы, и в тоннеле было почти светло. Во всяком случае, можно было не бояться того, что споткнёшься о неожиданно кинувшийся под ноги камень.  
– Интересное местечко, – сухо заметил Гаррет. Дайлен встревоженно посмотрел на него, но его старший только сверкнул в его сторону короткой улыбкой и снова обманчиво-неспешно двинулся вперёд.  
Примерно через полмили коридор разделился на два: один из них чуть заметно отклонился от первоначального направления, а второй резко уходил куда-то вправо и вглубь. Именно во втором коридоре Амелл заметил какую-то короткую вспышку, напоминавшую отблеск факельного света на клинке, а через секунду его почти оглушил раздавшийся под черепом гулкий шёпот.  
Он должен был почувствовать их гораздо раньше, растерянно подумал маг, машинально выплеснув на бросившихся на них генлоков заразную порчу. Тот отрезок тоннеля был совсем коротким, не больше десятка ярдов, и он должен был ощутить присутствие порождений тьмы задолго до того, как те подошли к повороту.  
Веланна вдруг оттолкнула его в сторону и со свирепым воплем атакующей гарпии кинулась на врагов, и Гаррет с Натаниэлем единодушно сообщили ей, от кого она произошла и как это могло случиться. Дайлен молча согласился: разъярённая эльфийка металась из стороны в сторону, заслоняя тварей, и ему никак не удавалось толком прицелиться. Да и в живых магесса оставалась только чудом – чудо звали Андерсом, и оно тоже изощрённо материлось на аркануме, поминая в различных позах всех, кто избрал целью своей жизни мешать ему делать свою работу.  
– Вообще-то крыть даму такими словами неприлично, – выдохнув, заметил Командор, когда схватка наконец закончилась. Мужчины пробурчали себе под нос что-то отдалённо напоминавшее извинения, а Веланна только растерянно улыбнулась:  
– Но ведь я обещала помогать тебе в бою…  
Дайлен наспех оценил вероятные последствия просьбы не лезть под ноги и тактично проговорил:  
– Хранительница, я попрошу тебя держаться позади наших основных бойцов. Уверяю тебя, магу гораздо удобнее уничтожать врагов из-за их спин.  
– Я не беспомощная шемская женщина! – возмущённо выпрямилась долийка. – Я могу постоять за себя!  
– Слышала бы тебя моя мама. Уж она бы тебе показала «беспомощную шемскую женщину», – ядовито пробормотал Гаррет и, переглянувшись с кузеном, медленно двинулся дальше по коридору. Амелл сжал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и ровным тоном повторил:  
– Веланна, держись сзади. Если увидишь, что можешь уничтожить врага, не задев никого из нас – делай это. Если нет – жди. Если будешь оспаривать мои приказы, я отправлю тебя назад, чтобы ты не мешала нам спасать твою сестру. Ты меня поняла?  
– Да, Страж-Командор, – с явным усилием проговорила эльфийка и, сжав губы, отошла к всегда державшемуся в арьергарде целителю.  
Сильверитовый рудник явно был обитаем. После получаса ходьбы по извилистому коридорчику под ноги начали попадаться явно рукотворные вещи – корявые кружки, гнутые части доспехов, глиняные черепки – причём ржавчина ещё только тронула металл, а сиротливо валявшаяся в маленьком кривом отнорке деревянная бадья не успела рассохнуться. Однако большая часть вещей была сработана очень грубо и напоминала не творение человеческих рук, а те подобия доспехов, которые носили порождения тьмы.  
Делать какие-либо выводы Дайлен пока опасался, но его уже начинали терзать недобрые предчувствия.  
Когда из очередного бокового тоннеля им навстречу выскочило с полдюжины драконлингов, подозрения мага только укрепились. Ящеры, конечно, жили в пещерах, но они предпочитали селиться ближе к поверхности – там, где можно легко выбраться наружу, чтобы погреться на солнышке. По собственной воле они на такую глубину не залезли бы.  
И если присутствие порождений тьмы можно было объяснить, к примеру, тем, что шахтёры докопались до какого-нибудь ответвления Глубинных Троп, то появление драконлингов оставалось для него загадкой.  
Кое-как обустроенные тоннели шахт постепенно сменялись вполне обжитыми помещениями. Можно было даже подумать, что они очутились в подземельях какой-нибудь старой крепости – во всяком случае, обстановка всё больше напоминала темницы замка Редклифф. Державший меч наготове Гаррет хмурился всё сильнее и перед каждым поворотом или дверью – здесь даже были двери! – бросал на кузена короткий вопросительный взгляд. Отрицательно качать головой Дайлен уже не осмеливался и только неопределённо пожимал плечами: после своей оплошности в том тоннеле он уже не рисковал утверждать, что за преградой не окажется стаи порождений тьмы.  
Однако приближение гарлока-эмиссара он всё-таки почувствовал. Они как раз вышли в просторный зал, первый в анфиладе абсолютно неуместных в глубине рудной выработки комнат, когда Амелл ощутил приближение порождения тьмы. Командор нахмурился: эмиссары никогда не появлялись без свиты из хотя бы десятка генлоков, и он жестом велел своему отряду держаться настороже. Из темноты под ведущей в следующий зал аркой неспешно выплыла высокая худощавая фигура с неестественно широкими плечами и высоким головным убором, отчего-то напоминавшим те, в которых преподобные матери вели самые важные службы, и Дайлен, встретившись взглядом со слепыми глазами золотой полумаски, вздрогнул и вскинул руки в первом жесте заклятия «столкновение маны».  
А потом Завеса обрушилась на него и укутала душным тёплым мраком.

 _Андерс_  
Лес Вендинг оказался даже хуже Чёрных Болот. С болотами всё было просто и понятно – они честно, всем своим видом, заявляли, что в них творится какой-то бардак, и не обманули ожиданий. А Вендинг прикидывался нормальным, да так убедительно, что очень наблюдательный обычно Дайлен поверил, и даже сам Андерс отнюдь не сразу сообразил, в чём же подвох.  
Поначалу казалось, что всё действительно в порядке. Ну, растительность погуще да побогаче – ну так на то оно и древний эльфийский лес. В таком даже говорящие дубы из нэйтовых сказок могут водиться, маги Арлатана и не такое умели. Но что-то всё равно не давало целителю покоя, даже зеленевшие под стволами старых вязов упитанные кустики филавандриса почему-то не пробуждали хватательного рефлекса.  
Как будто что-то внутри него знало, что полагаться на привычную внешность до боли знакомых трав здесь нельзя.  
И только через полчаса после того, как вязы сменились могучими раскидистыми дубами, Андерс вспомнил, что филавандрис под вязами не растёт. Он вообще не терпит соседства с другими растениями, и вокруг полян со звездчатыми, цвета топлёного молока цветочками всегда была мёртвая полоса, на которой не росли даже сверхживучие барвинок и пырей. Эту закономерность не сумела обойти даже старшая чародейка Инес, настоящий гений во всём, что касалось зелёного и цветущего – её кустик филавандриса занимал целый ящик, и подсаживать к нему что-то ещё было абсолютно бесполезно.  
Целитель мысленно отругал себя за забывчивость и обвел окружающий его лес ещё одним, куда более пристальным взглядом.  
На лес это не походило вовсе. Скорее, на огородик той самой Инес, в котором в полуладони друг от друга росли неваррский пахучий лён и ривейнская камнеломка, а обычный ферелденский эмбриум соседствовал с южноандерфелльской веретёнкой. Вот и здесь рядом с кривоватым дубом деликатно серебрились изящные стволы пары плакучих берёз, которые, вообще говоря, должны были появиться не раньше чем в паре сотен миль к югу, а по краю залитой солнцем полянки с листовидной мечеедкой вилась длинная дорожка эльфийского корня, обычно предпочитавшего влажные тенистые места.  
Нет, собранием нарушенных правил Вендинг всё-таки не был. Собственно говоря, большая его часть вполне соответствовала известным Андерсу законам – и всё равно исключений из них было слишком много. Как будто тот, кто сделал этот лес таким, продолжал присматривать за ним, не позволяя своему проекту одичать и вернуться в естественное состояние.  
Маг тряхнул головой и постарался сосредоточиться на насущных делах. Поломать голову над странностями вендингской растительности можно было и потом, главное, чтобы обитавшие в этом лесу разбойники или чудовища, ответственные за пропажу караванов, эту голову не откусили.  
Как будто в ответ на его мысли из-за поворота тропы донеслись крики и шум боя. Амелл, мигом забыв о том, что приличному магу подобает оставаться вдалеке от схватки и швырять заклятия из укромных уголков, ринулся вперёд, и Андерс, выдохнув пару не вполне приличных слов, тоже перешёл на бег.  
Поначалу всё шло как обычно: Гаррет истреблял противников мечом и магией, Дайлен всячески этому способствовал и при любом удобном случае тыкал лезвием посоха в оказавшихся слишком близко бандитов, а спасаемые купцы время от времени даже умудрялись подсобить своему эрлу удачно пущенной стрелой или ударом кинжала. Разбойники быстро сообразили, что к чему, и пустились наутёк, но это им ничем не помогло. Андерс, рысивший следом за остальными, хмыкнул почти сочувственно: Хоук с Натаниэлем со сноровкой опытных охотников загоняли бедолаг в какую-то щель, Командор перекрывал им последний возможный путь отступления…  
А потом Амелла попыталось убить дерево.  
Целитель, чуть не споткнувшись на ровном месте, на голом инстинкте швырнул на друга ауру ускорения и вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что тот всё-таки сумел увернуться от бивших по земле веток толщиной в руку взрослого мужчины. Секундой спустя в кроне агрессивной твари вспыхнул огненный шар, и дереву разом стало не до Дайлена. Андерс тут же наложил на него героическую ауру и в растерянности уставился на непонятное ветвистое существо, не зная, что делать – его слабенькие атакующие заклинания вряд ли могли причинить какой-то вред зачарованной древесине.  
– Андерс, ауры! – рявкнул Амелл, и целитель пришёл в себя.  
Наверное, Гаррет справился бы и без его помощи, но Андерсу хотелось думать, что его вмешательство всё-таки принесло какую-то пользу. Отсиживаться за спинами других было как-то неловко, и он почти со злостью велел Дайлену:  
– Не шевелись, у тебя ребро треснуло.  
Хоук умудрился получить сотрясение мозга, и магу стало совсем стыдно. Здравый смысл твердил, что он всё сделал правильно, и соваться в бой с существами, к которым он даже не знал, как подступиться, было бы попросту глупостью, но на душе всё равно скребли кошки. Он ведь должен был успеть, должен был придумать что-то, чтобы не допустить этого, как-то воздать им за то, что его избавили от необходимости рисковать собственной жизнью…  
Андерс резко выдохнул и полез на холм к какой-то статуе, чтобы отвлечься от настырных мыслей. Ну кому стало бы лучше, если бы он полез под ветви сильванов и бесславно там сдох?  
Лес подкидывал ему сюрприз за сюрпризом. Как будто мало было перемешанной, как вопросы на экзамене у Ульдреда, растительности – скульптура оказалась изображением Маферата времён становления андрастианской религии, судя по тому, что выглядел он как суровый могучий воин, а не искорёженный жалкий карлик, способный лишь на предательство. А внизу, за холмом, деликатно маячили какие-то руины, воскрешавшие в памяти изящные, почти воздушно-хрупкие артефакты Арлатана, но казавшиеся едва ли не моложе статуи.  
Гаррет, как оказалось, нашёл способ поиметь выгоду даже с Маферата, и маг, беззлобно огрызнувшись на критику в адрес своей мантии, побрёл списывать надпись с постамента следующей скульптуры. Не то чтобы он так рвался обзавестись обширным гардеробом, но иметь что-то своё, чьё наличие не было обусловлено острой необходимостью, наверняка будет приятно.  
Размеренное течение разведывательного рейда – который последние пару часов мог считаться простой прогулкой – оказалось прервано ущельем. Андерс задумчиво заглянул вниз и неопределённо хмыкнул: если он правильно помнил лекции чародея Гленна, помешанного на всяких камнях и истории горных пород, ущелья там быть не могло. Или, по крайней мере, оно должно было давно превратиться в широкий пологий овраг с ручейком внизу.  
Дайлен, само собой, немедленно решил, что ему надо на другую сторону, и принялся изучать росшие на краю деревья взглядом, от которого те, будь у них такая возможность, удрали бы на другой конец Тедаса. Выбирал он долго – целитель успел заметить за кустами мраморный отблеск очередной статуи и обзавестись ещё одной кое-как написанной строчкой на по привычке захваченном с собой клочке пергамента – и мироздание успело первым. Из зеленевших возле ущелья кустов вывалился трясущийся, бледный, как будто после большой кровопотери, солдат, который устроил форменную истерику, едва увидев человеческое лицо.  
– Нервный срыв и ничего больше, разве что пара синяков, – удивлённо констатировал Андерс, бросив на пехотинца диагностическое заклинание. Он-то ожидал как минимум нескольких проникающих ранений или чего-нибудь даже более жуткого. Но парень, похоже, остался единственным выжившим именно потому, что пустился наутёк прежде, чем до него добрались враги.  
Сообщение об агрессивных эльфах Командор как будто вообще пропустил мимо ушей. Целитель, наверно, ничуть не удивился бы, узнав, что единственным, что услышал его лучший друг, было слово «мост».  
Мост, к слову, оказался вполне приличный. Не какая-нибудь верёвочная конструкция с полусгнившими, проламывающимися под ногами досками, а солидное каменное сооружение с перилами и источенными ветрами и непогодой резными столбиками с обеих сторон. И даже подходящих для засады кустов на другой стороне не было, но Гаррет всё равно задвинул Андерса за спину, как маленького, и пресекал все попытки высунуться из-за его плеча. Да ещё и Дайлен, как будто сговорившись с кузеном, выразительно махнул рукой, веля держаться подальше от возможной схватки, и маг, насупившись, подчинился.  
Он уже начал думать, что всё обойдётся и злобные эльфы тому солдату просто с перепугу померещились, когда пара стоявших чуть в стороне от тропы деревьев вдруг зашевелилась и преградила им дорогу. Андерс невольно сглотнул, вспомнив, что так и не придумал, как можно нанести этим тварям хоть какой-то урон при помощи имевшихся в его распоряжении заклятий, а затем перед ним в ореоле звонкой эльфийской магии возникло чудесное видение.  
У видения были золотистые, скрученные в изящный пучок волосы, прелестные длинные ушки и охренительная грудь. И обрисованные тканью тонкой зелёной мантии бедра тоже воскрешали в памяти всё самое прекрасное, что только есть в существе, именуемом «женщина»…  
Потом видение завизжало и оказалось обыкновенной истеричной бабой, и Андерсу стало страшно обидно. Он и не заметил даже, когда успел привыкнуть к тому, что в его жизнь с непринуждённостью домашних кошек входят оборачивающиеся истиной легенды – арлатанские боевые чародеи, благородные рыцари, мудрые маги-властители – и возвращение старой печальной закономерности почему-то ударило куда больнее, чем раньше.  
Претензий эльфийки не понял, кажется, не только он, но и умный Дайлен. И поразмыслить о её обрывочных фразах как следует им не удалось тоже, потому что сразу после исчезновения девицы на них набросились её ручные сильваны.  
Андерс всё-таки успел дёрнуть Хоука за наруч, так что воздвигнутая им огненная стена не двинулась на ходячие деревья, превращая их в пепел, а всего лишь помешала им наброситься на отряд. Целитель промаялся минут десять, пробуя на треклятых деревяшках всё, что только мог придумать, но заметного результата не добился. Молнии сильваны игнорировали, каменные кулаки всего лишь ненадолго лишали их равновесия, а его самая сильная ледяная хватка только заставила треснуть пару не самых толстых веток.  
Страшно хотелось поругаться с Гарретом, который, поняв, что исследования окончены, без видимых усилий избавил их от угрозы, но Дайлен вмешался прежде, чем Андерс сумел придумать что-нибудь достаточно ядовитое. Через пару минут целитель сумел взять себя в руки и даже немножко порадовался этому факту, потому что вымещать раздражение на ни в чём не повинном Хоуке было бы как-то нечестно. Гаррет такого совсем не заслужил.  
А потом и вовсе стало не до того. Вначале они нашли разорённый долийский лагерь, а вскоре после этого – жуткую яму с телами ферелденских солдат, которые уже начали разлагаться. Андерс сглотнул, давя тошноту, и упрямо продолжил смотреть вниз, пытаясь определить, когда и как именно они умерли.  
Впрочем, то, что всякие несчастные случаи тут ни при чём, было понятно и так.  
– Найду и убью, – нехорошим окончательным тоном сказал Амелл, и целитель машинально кивнул, соглашаясь. Тот, кто сотворил такое, не имел права на жизнь.  
Под черепом знакомо зашелестело, и Андерс немедленно поднял тревогу.  
Что именно Дайлену не понравилось в напавшей на них стае, целитель так и не понял, но сразу после боя тот чуть не за шкирку ухватил Натаниэля и, неопределённо махнув рукой в их с Гарретом сторону, потащил лучника осматривать следы. Отступник, недолго думая, почти таким же жестом подхватил под руку его самого и повёл куда-то в сторону, и истративший все силы на ауры и исцеляющие заклятия Андерс только на пятом шаге догадался поинтересоваться тем, что он задумал.  
Идея разбить лагерь казалась одновременно безумно притягательной и просто безумной. Всем им определенно нужен был отдых, да и бродить по лесу Вендинг в темноте явно не стоило, но ночевать под кронами сердито шуршавших листвой деревьев, любое из которых могло оказаться притаившимся сильваном, целителю тоже не очень-то хотелось. Но когда на груде собранного Хоуком – и когда только успел? Маг ведь не выпускал его из виду больше чем на несколько минут – хвороста заплясали первые тёмно-рыжие язычки, тревога его почти отпустила. В мягком, уютном мерцании пламени Андерсу мерещилась гудящая огненная буря, срывавшаяся с рук Гаррета, и воспоминание о едва ли не самом страшном заклятии из тех, что ему доводилось видеть, почему-то успокаивало куда лучше пятой вытяжки из кошачьего корня.  
Помешивавший содержимое висевшего над костром котелка Хоук чуть заметно поморщился, и маг, до этого бездумно наблюдавший за тем, как тот крошил в будущую похлёбку полоски вяленого мяса, вдруг очнулся. Хорош целитель – пришёл и уселся бездельничать, даже не проверив толком своих соратников, а вымотавшийся не меньше него парень, раненый к тому же, обустраивал ему ночлег.  
– Побереги силы, солнышко, – мягко проговорил Гаррет, как всегда, успев перехватить его руки, и принялся бережно гладить кончиками пальцев ладони. Андерс хотел было рассердиться на то, что ему опять помешали делать его работу, но вместо этого осторожно положил голову на прохладный наплечник из драконьей кости и засопел, пытаясь выискать под сладким ароматом крови и тошнотно-металлическим скверны собственный запах Хоука. Тот чуть слышно рассмеялся и, аккуратно пересадив его к себе на колено, снова пошевелил ложкой в котелке.  
– Зануда, – сонно пробормотал целитель и, высвободив руки, обнял его за шею, а потом всё-таки выпустил приготовленное диагностическое заклинание. Отступник фыркнул, ощутив прикосновение его магии, и небрежно мазнул губами по виску. – Твоё счастье, что у тебя только ушибы остались, а то за попытку скрыть от меня что-то более существенное я бы тебя страшно покарал.  
– Как, например? – насмешливо поинтересовался Гаррет. – Ты мне уже не первый раз обещаешь, кстати.  
– Пока что ты был послушным мальчиком, так что у меня не было повода исполнять обещание, – пожал плечами Андерс и, подумав, потёрся носом о его ухо. Дыхание боевого мага на миг прервалось, и целитель с чувством исполненного долга перебрался на расстеленный неподалёку спальник. И, подумав ещё немножко, показал Хоуку язык.  
Тот засмеялся и, наполнив вытащенную из рюкзака миску подозрительным варевом с одуряющим запахом мяса, поставил её у самого андерсова носа.  
Гипотезы наконец явившегося к их костру Дайлена Андерсу страшно не понравились. Он изложил другу все теории эволюции, которые только мог вспомнить – от нелепой андрастианской, гласившей, что всё сделал Создатель, до еретических предположений тевинтерцев, но переубедить Амелла так и не сумел. Да и не очень старался, по правде говоря: от усталости уже темнело в глазах, и почему-то именно в таком состоянии становилось кристально ясно, что всё это пустая трата времени. Слово против слова, и не более того – и так будет до тех пор, пока у них не появятся хоть какие-то фактические доказательства.  
А на следующий день им пришлось столкнуться с сумасшедшей долийкой снова. Попытавшийся пройти по следу порождений тьмы лучник потерял его на огроменном, с пол-Башни Бдения размером, валуне, вросшем в землю почти по самую макушку, и Дайлен решил вначале разобраться с разгневанной Хранительницей. Та, как будто предугадав его намерение, подкараулила их на полпути и, даже не показавшись на глаза, натравила на них своих сильванов. Причём на этот раз она учла свои ошибки и позаботилась о том, чтобы снабдить ходячие деревья защитой от огня, так что повозиться с ними пришлось изрядно. Андерс, наверное, даже посмеялся бы при виде того, как шустро могучий боевой маг драпал от пары сильванов, если бы его чуть меньше пугало осознание того, что всё это вовсе не было игрой.  
– Сиськи у этой девицы, конечно, просто загляденье, но вот с головой у неё совсем плохо, – убеждённо сказал целитель, без особого успеха пытаясь уверить в том, что его и впрямь волновали только сиськи, хотя бы себя, и бездумно потрогал вонзившуюся в ствол старого вяза сильвановую щепку. Последнее ходячее дерево, получив в свою магическую сердцевину аж три противоречащих друг другу воздействия, взорвалось с таким грохотом, что он чуть не оглох, а спасло его только то, что он вовремя заметил лавинообразное искривление энергетических полей и рухнул на землю. Иначе эта самая щепка насквозь пробила бы ему грудь.  
Его вдруг начало трясти: ещё никогда смерть не подступала к нему так близко, и осознание этого отозвалось в крови запоздалым всплеском адреналина. Но бежать или сражаться уже было не с кем, и результатом стал лишь поток лишь отдалённо напоминавших связную теорию слов. Дайлен, отлично понявший, что вся его речь – примерный эквивалент фразы «мне не нравится эта женщина», только хмыкнул, а вот умудрившийся принять всё всерьёз Натаниэль даже попытался его одёрнуть:  
– У девушки горе. У неё весь клан погиб.  
– Ну это же не повод кидаться на такого красивого меня! – сердито сдвинул брови Андерс и, ухватив подошедшего Хоука за край наруча, с умильным видом заглянул ему в глаза: – Гаррет, скажи, я же красивый?  
– Очень красивый, – сказал отступник так, как будто это было самой что ни на есть настоящей правдой, и целитель невольно ответил ему улыбкой.  
В лагере долийцев кто-то явно пытался навести порядок. Впечатление получалось скорее противоположное: вместо откровенной разрухи перед ними предстала разруха стыдливо прикрытая, и выглядело это даже более жалко и безрадостно, чем прежде. Настороженно сдвинувший брови Натаниэль наложил стрелу на тетиву и привычно отошёл на пару шагов назад и влево, а затем из-за аравеля выступила давешняя эльфийская баба:  
– Ты ещё жив, мерзкий шем, – без малейшей нотки гнева в голосе проговорила она, и Андерс торопливо схватился за посох, готовя руну паралича. Её внезапное спокойствие напугало его куда сильнее, чем все прежние вопли: если её истерика уже перешла в ту стадию, когда самым очевидным и естественным кажется принцип «нечего терять», то ждать от неё можно было чего угодно. От потока слёз до потока убийственных заклятий.  
Дайлен всё-таки был потрясающе умным существом. Андерс грешным делом думал, что он попросту усыпит явно потерявшую бдительность Хранительницу, а потом вольёт ей в глотку успокоительное зелье и только после этого начнёт убеждать в том, что его солдаты не имели никакого отношения к гибели её клана, но Амелл умудрился обойтись без подготовительных этапов и сразу перешёл к делу. И даже добился успеха – ещё несколько часов назад жаждавшая их смерти Веланна безропотно сообщила, где можно найти логово порождений тьмы, а потом принялась хвастаться своими познаниями в огненной магии и всячески уверять их в том, что она может им пригодиться.  
Может, не стоило сообщать ей о том, что по сравнению с гарретовыми её файерболы смотрелись крайне жалко, но ведь это была чистая правда. Она и свой маленький-то едва держала под контролем, куда ей было соревноваться с виртуозно управлявшим пламенем любого рода Хоуком.  
Сильверитовый рудник тоже был странным. На кой демон нужно было закрывать вход в шахту высокой стрельчатой дверью из крепкой стали, Андерс так и не понял, тем более что никаких следов взлома – вмятин, царапин от когтей или ещё чего-то подобного – ни на одной, ни на другой её стороне он не заметил, а значит, насущной необходимости в подобной преграде не было.  
Узкий тоннель за дверью уже куда больше походил на нормальный рудник, и целитель с беспокойством посмотрел на Гаррета. Тот коротко улыбнулся в ответ и снова сосредоточенно уставился вперёд, и маг чуть заметно покачал головой. Опять станет делать вид, что ему всё нипочём, и вести себя как гребаный герой. Ну вот за что ему такое наказание?  
Как выяснилось, в этот раз его наказанием был не Хоук, который – не иначе, разнообразия ради – вёл себя удивительно благоразумно, а Веланна. Принципов командной работы эльфийка не понимала, и Андерса чуть удар не хватил, когда она выскочила из-за удобной гарретовой спины и, оттолкнув оказавшегося на острие атаки Дайлена, со свирепым воплем набросилась на выскочивших из-за поворота порождений тьмы.  
Обычно целитель не испытывал особой тяги к нецензурному изложению своего мнения, но удержаться было попросту невозможно, и он продолжал размеренную литанию с перечислением разнообразных извращений, в результате которых появилась на свет его новая, чтоб её, пациентка, даже после того, как умолкли Гаррет с Натаниэлем. Мантия у Веланны оказалась красивая, но совершенно бесполезная, а амулетов физической защиты, судя по всему, не было вовсе, и к концу боя Андерс истратил на неё почти половину своего запаса маны. Сил было жалко, и только поэтому он не удавил невинно хлопавшую ресницами долийку собственноручно.  
– Вообще-то крыть даму такими словами неприлично, – флегматично проговорил Амелл, когда последнее порождение тьмы всё-таки рухнуло, объятое пламенем. Пущенный Хоуком файербол мог бы превратить его в пепел за секунду, но из-за загораживавшей противника Веланны боевому магу пришлось направить взрывающися шар не во врага, а в потолок над его головой, и вложить в заклятие раза в полтора больше энергии.  
Андерс на всякий случай пробормотал «Прошу прощения», адресуя эту фразу не столько Хранительнице, сколько своему другу, и Дайлен, вполне удовлетворившись этой видимостью соблюдения приличий, принялся воспитывать свою новую соратницу.  
Дальше дело пошло немного лучше. Веланна, надувшись, чеканила шаг в арьергарде отряда, и целитель, по правде сказать, почти опасался того, что ему ударят в спину. Однако обошлось – когда из очередного бокового тоннеля на них выскочила стайка драконлингов, Хранительница дисциплинированно стояла позади и не мешала сработавшимся бойцам делать свою работу. Андерсу даже не пришлось тратить силы на исцеление, потому что прокусить драконий доспех Гаррета ящерам не удалось, а к остальным боевой маг их попросту не подпустил.  
Пока что предположения целителя о том, что ничего нормального им в этом месте не встретится, полностью подтверждались. Вполне обычные шахтные тоннели – с грубо обработанными стенами, низким потолком и толстыми опорными балками – через пару часов сменились помещениями, походившими на подвалы Башни Бдения, и маг снова насторожился. В этих подземельях явно кто-то жил, и ему почему-то совсем не хотелось сталкиваться с существами, которые смогли поладить с порождениями тьмы.  
Но пока никого, кроме тварей, им навстречу не попадалось. Андерс даже начал думать, что обитателей этих комнат давным-давно сожрали, а обстановка уцелела лишь потому, что не наполненные живой алой кровью предметы осквернённых существ не интересовали. Мешало ему расслабиться и потерять бдительность только то, что шагавший впереди Гаррет продолжал хмуриться и время от времени бросал на него встревоженные взгляды, как будто проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Наверное, кто-то просто докопался до Глубинных Троп, подумал целитель, когда перед ними предстала длинная анфилада просторных залов. Уже второй из них терялся в кромешной тьме, потому что последние светящиеся грибы висели на арке, обозначавшей дверной проём первой комнаты, но ощущение протянувшегося далеко вперёд пространства всё равно было на редкость отчётливым.  
Просто Глубинные Тропы. Отсюда и порождения тьмы, и безлюдность – наверно, какой-нибудь разбойничий лорд решил устроить себе логово в заброшенном руднике, да вот только не рассчитал с ремонтом.  
Приближение эмиссара Андерс почувствовал на редкость отчётливо. Как будто кто-то не только позабыл заблокировать чутьё Серых Стражей, как раньше, но даже любезно предупреждал их о своём появлении. Дайлен вдруг замер и поспешно принялся собирать какое-то незнакомое целителю заклинание, но на середине очередного движения его руки вдруг бессильно упали, и посох со звоном покатился по полу. Мгновением спустя Амелл рухнул, как подрубленный, и торопливо кинувшийся к нему Андерс краем глаза заметил выплывшую из темноты гротескную фигуру.  
А потом темнота прыгнула на него и всем весом впечатала в камень.  
Попытка просто открыть глаза неожиданно превратилась в самый настоящий подвиг. Андерс страшно возгордился, когда у него это всё-таки получилось, а потом опустил взгляд и едва не задохнулся. У него на коленях – на голых жёстких коленках, как-то по-юношески угловато торчавших из-под обтрёпанной ткани совсем не его подштанников – лежала голова Гаррета, и вид у отступника был совершенно неживой. Целитель, мигом забыв про недавнюю всеохватную слабость, потянулся к нему и дотронулся до шеи, нащупывая пульс. Под пальцами едва ощутимо, но ровно колотилась жилка, и он с облегчением выдохнул. Живой всё-таки.  
Андерс огляделся: Дайлен, Натаниэль и даже Веланна тоже были здесь, причём мужчины были облачены в точно такие же, как у Хоука и у него самого подштанники, а на эльфийке красовалось короткое мешковатое платье, туго обтягивавшее все её впечатляющие выпуклости и бессовестно обвисавшее во всех остальных местах. Ни намёка на их собственное имущество поблизости не было, за пределами просторной клетки не было даже шкафа или сундука с какими-нибудь обычными для темниц приспособлениями. Тюремщики, кстати, тоже ему на глаза не попадались.  
Маг ласково погладил Гаррета по щеке, гадая, можно ли его будить или лучше подождать, пока наложенное на них воздействие само потеряет свою силу. Тот неожиданно вздрогнул, и целитель и глазом моргнуть не успел, как его задвинули за вдруг возникшую прямо у него перед носом широкую спину. Из-за неё знакомо замерцало огненно-рыжим, маг, совладав с головокружением, заглянул через плечо отступника и увидел на его обнажённых руках обвивавшие пальцы язычки пламени, переходившие в нечто вроде когтей. Хоук настороженно огляделся и опустил руки, позволив заклятию погаснуть, а затем обернулся к нему.  
– У нас всё забрали и посадили в клетку, но даже не побили, – с насквозь фальшивой беззаботностью отрапортовал Андерс. Легонько пихнул Гаррета в широкую грудь ладонью, очень постаравшись не превратить этот жест в совершенно неуместную в данной ситуации ласку, и строго сказал: – Пусти, я Дайлена посмотрю. Он, когда падал, носом об пол треснулся, по-моему.  
Отступник окинул беспокойным взглядом его самого и, как видно, убедившись в отсутствии критических повреждений, послушно отошёл в сторону. Целитель опустился на колени возле друга и, отодвинув лежавшую у него на груди растрёпанную голову эльфийки, положил руку на его солнечное сплетение. Единственной травмой у Амелла и впрямь оказался разбитый нос; Натаниэль отделался даже легче, на его пару синяков на коленях Андерс и вовсе решил не тратить сил; Веланна успела проснуться и тут же зашипела на него, как ошпаренная кошка, так что рисковать своими конечностями целитель не стал. Оно ему надо? Сэр Ланцелап, когда он ему занозу из лапы вытаскивал, и то себя приличнее вёл.  
Гаррет, как выяснилось, всё это время пытался выломать замок их темницы. Но не иначе как зачарованный металл поддаваться ему отказывался наотрез: не помогала ни грубая физическая сила, которой у отступника было предостаточно, ни раскалённое до белизны пламя, способное плавить сталь и сильверит – чёрные, как будто чугунные прутья решёток даже не нагревались.  
– Кто-нибудь разглядел эту тварь? – очнувшись, первым делом мрачно поинтересовался Дайлен. На него Веланна тоже нарычала, заподозрив в желании покуситься на её прелести, и Андерс из чистой вредности отвесил оным прелестям пару витиеватых комплиментов. И облапал их взглядом. Тонкий намёк на то, что больше ничего привлекательного в ней нет, долийка пропустила и опять напустилась на него.  
– Порождение тьмы, высокое, очень тощее, с очень сильно вытянутым вверх черепом и искажениями плоти с одной стороны лица, – хрипло отозвался Натаниэль и, помедлив, осторожно поднялся на ноги. – Руки длинные, тонкие, кажется, с когтями, на плечах широкие наплечники с тёмными, предположительно кожаными лентами. Ног я не разглядел, но двигалось оно так, как будто их у него и вовсе нет. Существо с ногами так плавно ходить не может.  
– Он нас ждал, – сжав переносицу пальцами, уверенно проговорил Амелл. – Такое заклятие за секунду не сплетёшь, а я ведь даже трепыхнуться не успел.  
– Меня больше интересует, как нам отсюда выбраться, – заметил продолжавший возиться с замком Хоук. Он обменялся с Натаниэлем долгим взглядом, но лучник только мельком коснулся своей причёски и, поморщившись, покачал головой. Отступник скривился и снова развернулся к решётке. – Или, на худой конец, что этому существу от нас нужно.  
Находившаяся слева от клетки дверь чуть слышно скрипнула, и боевой маг стремительно повернулся на звук. Андерс дернулся и привычно уже спрятался ему за спину, машинально зажигая в ладонях зародыш большого исцеляющего заклятия.  
– Серанни! – пронзительно вскрикнула Веланна, бросившись на решётку с таким пылом, что маг почти поверил в то, что она способна вынести прутья из креплений своим бюстом. – Серанни, сестричка, мы нашли тебя!  
– Это я вас нашла, – резонно возразила вторая эльфийка. Она особой красой не отличалась, но почему-то всё равно показалась целителю намного симпатичней своей сестры. Вот только глаза у неё были какие-то подозрительные, мутные, с затянувшей зрачки белёсой плёнкой.  
– Что ты? – отрывисто проговорил Дайлен, знакомым опасным жестом подняв руки с чуть согнутыми пальцами.  
– Не знаю, – замерев на мгновение, тихо призналась Серанни. – Но мне уже не вернуться. Я выпущу вас, но, пожалуйста, не преследуйте меня. Так будет лучше.  
– Не говори глупостей, я спасу тебя! – возмутилась Веланна. – У меня никого, кроме тебя, не осталось!  
– Меня тоже, – твёрдо сказала её сестра, с трудом провернув в замке массивный ключ. Конструкция злобно защёлкала, но затем всё-таки сдалась, и так и не погасивший вспыхнувший на его пальцах файербол Гаррет толкнул решётчатую дверь. – Веланна, забудь меня. Я погибла вместе с нашим кланом.  
– Ты заражена скверной, – подойдя ближе, уверенно заключил Амелл. – От этого нет лекарства, сейчас тебя не спасло бы даже Посвящение. Слишком поздно.  
– Боюсь, не только поэтому, – покачала головой Серанни. – Архитектор… он сделал со мной что-то. Изменил меня. Он прекрасен, я им восхищаюсь, но… Я не знала, что он собирался сделать с вами, и испугалась за Веланну. Она такая импульсивная… Пожалуйста, уходите отсюда, скорее. – Она порывисто, словно испуганная лань, повернулась к двери, из которой вышла, и, почти грубо оторвав руку сестры от своей, бегом бросилась назад. И уже захлопывая тяжёлую дубовую створку, крикнула: – Уходите, сейчас же!  
Едва она скрылась из виду, как из находившейся по соседству двери вывалилась полудюжина гарлоков. А вот они-то как раз были в броне и при оружии, и хотя именовать так грубо сработанные предметы можно было лишь в насмешку, у них самих и того не было. Гаррет немедленно швырнул в переднего свой файербол, и порождений тьмы отшвырнуло назад, но вслед за ними из видневшегося за дверью узкого коридора повалили новые. И их было много.  
Сквозь выставленную Хоуком стену пламени они прошли по телам собственных товарищей. Ставить огненную бурю отступник не рискнул, потому что в маленьком помещении она непременно задела бы и их самих. Дайлен только глухо ругался – без зачарованного под его руку посоха плести достаточно мощные порчи приходилось раза в три медленнее, а порождения тьмы при этом вовсе не собирались вежливо дожидаться результата.  
Андерсу давно не бывало так страшно. Он, оказывается, успел привыкнуть к своей полной безнаказанности – к тому, что Гаррет или Дайлен непременно убьют любую тварь, в глупую голову которой придёт идея покуситься на него, что подаренный неизвестно кем браслет отведёт в сторону любую стрелу, пусть даже она летела прямо ему в сердце, что если вдруг кончится мана, в сумке всегда найдётся склянка лириума, а потом Амелл сунет ему в руки три трофейных.  
Без доспеха Хоук двигался ещё стремительней, но целителю никак не удавалось отделаться от мыслей о том, насколько же уязвимо даже самое могучее человеческое тело. Пускай мечи тварей и выглядели так, словно могли рассыпаться от сильного удара, но сейчас отступнику хватило бы и таких – если он хоть раз не успеет уклониться…  
Не успел. Вдоль рёбер – порез, не больше, но крови вытечет много – плеснуло красным, Гаррет крупно вздрогнул от боли и, с бешеным рыком прянув вперёд, ударом кулака вмял половину гарлочьего лица внутрь черепа. Тварь с лязгом рухнула на пол, и оцепеневший от внезапно передавившего горло ужаса Андерс наконец очнулся и торопливо накинул на Хоука исцеляющее заклинание. Тот сверкнул в его сторону быстрой лихой усмешкой, и маг, стиснув зубы, всё-таки взял себя в руки. Он не драконья броня, ему не по силам уберечь своего защитника от ран, но зато он сможет исправить причинённый тому вред вовремя.  
Гаррета ранили ещё четырежды, и Андерс, наверное, запомнит каждую из этих ран на всю оставшуюся ему жизнь. Первая – от кривой, прошедшей по касательной стрелы, которая распахала плечо отступника не хуже драконьего когтя. Вторая – от латной перчатки уже падавшего в конвульсиях генлока, которая содрала с гарретова живота изрядный кусок кожи. Третья – от снова прошедшего по рёбрам клинка, которому, хвала всем богам эльфийским и людским, не хватило веса, чтобы перебить кости. Четвёртая – от изогнутого короткого кинжала, на котором что-то блестело так многозначительно, что целитель не пожалел маны на заклятие втрое мощнее необходимого, просто про запас.  
Дайлен благоразумно не лез в драку и обошёлся всего парой синяков и рассаженным о подвернувшийся под ноги труп коленом, а подобравшему пару длинных кинжалов Натаниэлю и подавно хватало здравого смысла держаться от порождений тьмы подальше. По крайней мере, от тех, которые его видели – твари, которые неосмотрительно поворачивались к аристократу спиной, сразу получали клинок под лопатку.  
Отвлекаться ещё и на Веланну Андерсу было некогда, но девица, судя по всему, оказалась умнее, чем он думал раньше. Во всяком случае, когда всё закончилось, она была ещё жива. И даже не истекала кровью, о чём он почти пожалел. Вообще-то это было малодушно, но несколько коротких мгновений маг отчаянно желал, чтобы они никогда её не встречали. Тогда некому было бы рассказать Амеллу про сильверитовый рудник, а значит, Хоуку не пришлось бы идти в бой с порождениями тьмы, надеясь только на собственную ловкость и внимательность стоявшего за его спиной целителя…  
Вот только тогда купцы на Пути Паломника пропадали бы по-прежнему, и от этой мысли Андерсу стало стыдно. Платить одной жизнью за возможность сохранить многие было благородно и правильно, вот только он совсем не хотел, чтобы эта «одна жизнь» принадлежала Гаррету или Дайлену. Или ему самому, коли на то пошло.  
Попытка натянуть на широкие хоуковы плечи трофейную гарлочью броню предсказуемо окончилась неудачей. Натаниэль морщился, позвякивая слишком тяжёлым и неудобным доспехом, но терпел, а солидный, серьёзный Страж-Командор, который ограничился чуть поржавевшей кольчугой, зловредно, совсем по-мальчишечьи хихикал, глядя на попытки своего старшего соорудить их разномастных кусков металла хоть что-нибудь употребимое.  
Андерс, который при виде обилия трофеев вздохнул с облегчением, напрягся снова. От висевшего на плечах Хоука хлама вреда было бы едва ли не больше, чем пользы – к примеру, если по слишком узкой для его грудной клетки кирасе, болтавшейся на двух ремнях, ударят достаточно сильно, края изогнутой пластины врежутся в рёбра, грозя им переломом, а закрывавшие только малую часть его предплечий наручи только утяжеляли руки. Сам Гаррет их вес едва ли замечал, но вот та доля секунды, на которую они замедляли его движения, однажды могла оказаться жизненно важной.  
Призывать отступника к осторожности было, само собой, бесполезно. Тот только улыбался в ответ, тепло и ясно, и Андерс попросту лишался дара речи, напрочь забывая о том, ради чего вообще с ним заговаривал. А потом ему оставалось только смотреть в спину снова отправившемуся вперёд Хоуку и покрепче цепляться за нити приготовленного заранее заклятия.  
Выбираться из ловушки пришлось долго.  
Та дверь, за которой скрылась Серанни, как выяснилось, вела в большой полуразрушенный зал с широкой лестницей посередине, выходов из которого не было. Веланна кинулась на завал в дальней его части с таким видом, будто собиралась голыми руками дорыться до самых нижних тоннелей Глубинных Троп, но после очередного неподъёмного камня сдалась и с угрюмым видом двинулась вслед за вернувшимся в комнату с клетками Командором.  
На третьей по счёту двери им повезло – за ней открылась не очередная небольшая комнатка с прогнившими и рассыпавшимися от времени сундуками, а длинный узкий коридор. Шагавший чуть не в самом хвосте отряда Андерс глухо матерился себе под нос, потому что разглядеть возглавлявшего отряд Гаррета за спинами Амелла и Хоу было практически невозможно, а постоянно держать следящую сеть, не имея возможности при необходимости пополнить запас энергии лириумом, было слишком рискованно.  
Нет, всё-таки это место одним из ответвлений Глубинных Троп не было. В Кэл Хироле запросто можно было заблудиться, достаточно было забыть лишь один поворот, а этот тоннель хоть и извивался, как пьяная, словно Огрен, змея, но даже и не думал раздваиваться или пересекаться с каким-нибудь другим. И иногда появлявшиеся по бокам двери открывались только в маленькие отнорки из одной-двух комнат, потеряться в которых было попросту невозможно.  
Как будто их целенаправленно куда-то вели, время от времени развлекая стычками со стаями порождений тьмы и драконлингами.  
Иногда явно рукотворные коридоры сменялись кривыми кишкообразными тоннелями, как будто промытыми в гранитной породе водой или, быть может, лавой, которые иногда расширялись в круглые маленькие пещерки со свисавшими с потолка кривыми каменными зубами. Андерс каждый раз надеялся, что сузившийся снова проход вот-вот пойдёт вверх и за очередным поворотом блеснут пробивающиеся сквозь листву закрывающего выход наружу кустарника солнечные лучи – но неровные стены опять сменялись высеченными с геометрической точностью коридорами, и его снова охватывала тоска.  
Пятая – а может, уже шестая – пещера оказалась куда просторней остальных. Засада поджидала их у самого входа, и слишком занятый попытками следить за Гарретом целитель не сразу заметил странное, напоминавшее помесь крикуна и ходячего мертвеца существо, которое бродило чуть в стороне от основной схватки, как будто дожидаясь, пока ему поднесут убитую добычу.  
– Эй, эта сука надела мою мантию! – не сдержавшись, в голос возмутился маг и, присмотревшись получше, с ещё большим гневом добавил: – И мой браслет!  
– Эта сука лапает лук моего дедушки! – секундой спустя взрыкнул Натаниэль и метнулся куда-то влево. Машинально повернувшийся на его возглас Андерс заметил в дальнем углу ещё одно такое же существо, одетое в броню лучника и неловко державшее в руках его оружие.  
– Блять, опять новый вид! – страдальчески взвыл Дайлен и, недолго думая, наложил на тварь в андерсовой мантии высасывание жизни. Нелепое создание растерянно пискнуло и, покачнувшись, кинулось к нему с растопыренными когтями, но выступивший вперёд Хоук всадил подобранный по дороге длинный металлический прут в грудь твари прямо над воротом мантии, пробив её тело насквозь.  
– Да можно было не возиться, я зашил бы потом… – смущённо пробормотал Андерс и, вздрогнув от отвращения, принялся возиться с застёжками своей брони. Потом спохватился и, сдёрнув с костлявой руки рунный браслет, бросился вслед за Гарретом: – На, поноси пока.  
– Тебе нужнее. – Одним движением расстегнув сложный замок, боевой маг перехватил его запястье и защёлкнул на нём амулет, и целитель раздражённо зашипел:  
– Это не я тут кидаюсь голой грудью на чужие мечи! – Он снял браслет и опять натянул его на руку Гаррета, а потом твёрдо добавил: – Найдём твой доспех – тогда отдашь, а пока носи. Лучше так, чем я потом из тебя пару часов стрелы выковыривать буду.  
Отступник вздохнул и, покорно кивнув, двинулся в тот угол, из которого ещё доносился шум схватки, а Андерс продолжил выколупывать мерзкую тварь из своей любимой мантии.  
– Он мой! – донёсся из подсвеченного отблеском огненного заклятия натаниэлев яростный рёв, в ответ послышалось чуть насмешливое хищное ворчание Хоука, а через пару секунд всё стихло.  
А через пару пещер они и правда наткнулись на ещё одну пару таких созданий, на сей раз щеголявших в драконьем доспехе Гаррета и боевой мантии Дайлена. Андерс сразу стал чувствовать себя намного уверенней – по крайней мере, теперь можно было почти не волноваться о случайных стрелах и скользящих ударах меча, в броне Хоук их и вовсе не заметит.  
Веланна, единственная, кто ещё щеголял в жалком подобии ночной сорочки, выданном ей при пленении, с каждой минутой сверкала глазами всё злее и на любой направленный на неё взгляд реагировала, как на попытку изнасилования. Несколько мгновений целитель ей почти сочувствовал – ему тоже было бы неловко, если бы он вдруг оказался почти голым в компании одетых для боя людей – но затем долийка рявкнула и на него тоже, и минутная слабость мага покинула.  
Они шагали по коридору ещё несколько часов. Стычки теперь случались в каждой пещере, как будто отряд постепенно приближался к основному логову тварей, и Андерса снова начала охватывать тревога. Своё снаряжение они вернули, но вот рюкзаки с запасами зелий и лириума пропали, как будто их и не было, а справиться с многочисленной стаей тварей без них будет сложно.  
От неожиданно появившегося из теней великана шагавший бок о бок с кузеном Дайлен шарахнулся так, будто увидел призрака.  
– О, покупатели! – радостно провозгласил темнокожий верзила и, зубасто улыбнувшись, добавил: – Редко увидишь здесь хороших покупателей! Хочешь, дам тебе скидку, бас саирабаз?  
– Стэн? – недоверчиво переспросил Амелл, но тот покачал головой:  
– Нет, я не стэн, вообще не воин. Торговец я, Армаас. Ну так что, хочешь купить что-нибудь?  
– Пока нет, – отозвался Командор и, помедлив, коварным тоном осведомился: – Армаас, а не хочешь торговать где-нибудь на свежем воздухе? В моей крепости всегда рады купцам, да и покупателей там будет, наверное, побольше…  
– Хочу, – согласился великан. – Там и увидимся, да? Ты приходи, я тебе точно скидку дам.  
– Договорились, – удовлетворённо улыбнулся Дайлен. – Выбирайся на поверхность и спроси у кого-нибудь, как идти в Башню Бдения. А там скажи госпоже Вулси, что тебя прислал Страж-Командор, она всё устроит.  
– Пойду товар соберу, – кивнул Армаас и махнул рукой в сторону темневшей в дальней стене двери: – А на поверхность – это туда. Только там охрана сильная, ты поосторожней. Вон, покопайся в сундуке, туда эти серенькие вечно какой-то хлам сваливают, может, чего полезного найдёшь.  
– Спасибо, – церемонно склонил голову Амелл, и здоровяк снова нырнул в тень. – Ну что, пошли грабить сундук?  
В огромном, грубо сколоченном ящике с массивным висячим замком, который Хоук сбил точно нацеленным файерболом, нашлись не только их рюкзаки – практически целые, только у дайленова одна лямка держалась на честном слове, а у андерсова оторвали один наружный карман – но и ещё какие-то сумки со склянками. Целитель торопливо отобрал те, в которых плескался серебристо-синеватый лириум, а остальные положил обратно: надписи на большей их части стёрлись, да и вообще ему совсем хотелось рисковать, на глаз определяя назначение неизвестного зелья. То же восстанавливающее, к примеру, по цвету почти не отличалось от яда Тихой Луны, а в царившем в подземельях полумраке они и вовсе выглядели бы абсолютно одинаково.  
Выход и впрямь оказался близко. Указанная Армаасом дверь открывалась в длинный прямоугольный зал, в дальнем конце которого виднелась широкая лестница, поднимавшаяся к широкому пролому, сверкавшему отблесками солнечных лучей. Вдоль стен зала тянулись узкие балконы с перилами, и над левым темнел ещё один пролом.  
В котором неподвижно замерла уже знакомая им высокая тонкая фигура Архитектора.  
Брошенный Хоуком огненный шар расплескался о магический щит, не причинив эмиссару никакого вреда, но во вспышке света Андерс сумел разглядеть рядом с ним ещё одно существо: крепенькую гномку с тёмно-каштановыми волосами и белёсыми, как у Серанни, глазами. Она повернула голову и вопросительно глянула на гарлока, но тот чуть заметно покачал головой и почти демонстративно безразличным жестом скрестил руки на груди.  
А потом на плечи Гаррету упал дракон.  
Ящер, судя по воплю Хоука «Отъебись от меня, мелочь хвостатая!», был относительно некрупным, но всё равно произвёл на Андерса неизгладимое впечатление. Узкая вытянутая голова была длиной с руку целителя и состояла по большей части из челюстей, а каждое крыло было раза полтора больше его одеяла. А удары толстого мясистого хвоста каждый раз выбивали из вымощенного гранитом пола пару горстей каменной крошки, и приближаться к этому грозному оружию магу совсем не хотелось.  
Из когтей дракона отступник вырвался быстро, да ещё и вывернул несчастной зверюге лапу, после чего та начала заметно прихрамывать. В скорости ящер Гаррету всё-таки уступал, и каждая попытка укусить боевого мага заканчивалась тем, что дракон получал мощный удар в челюсть и начинал ошарашенно трясти головой, а затем Андерс наконец заметил, что почти полностью скрытый телом рептилии Дайлен подавал ему какие-то сигналы, и наложил на зубастую тварь ледяную хватку.  
Торопливо сляпанное заклятие оказалось на изумление эффективным, и замерший почти на минуту дракон тут же пал жертвой хоукова Ткача. Двигаться он всё-таки начал прежде, чем отступник успел окончательно перерубить ему шею, но это уже ничего не изменило: очнувшийся ящер завопил от боли и наугад ударил мордой, но Гаррет без труда увернулся.  
С правого балкона раздался пронзительный крик, и развернувшийся на звук Андерс глухо выругался, встретившись взглядом с ещё одним драконом. Этот, кажется, был покрупнее, и на его свисавшем с перил хвосте виднелась костяная «кисточка», напоминавшая связку кривых кинжалов. Ящер разинул пасть в ещё одном вопле, и в розовую глотку немедленно влетел файербол.  
И только когда второй дракон безжизненно рухнул рядом с своим сородичем, целитель осознал, что стоявший на балконе гарлок в схватку не вмешивался. Маг торопливо пригнулся и, повернувшись, увидел рядом с Архитектором Серанни, которая смотрела на растрёпанную, раскрасневшуюся сестру с какой-то светлой печалью. Эльфийка бережно коснулась кончиками пальцев когтистой лапы гарлока и повернувшись к звавшей её Веланне спиной, скрылась в проломе.  
– Стой, скотина! – заорал Дайлен, заметив, что Архитектор тоже направился к этому лазу. – Прими бой, тварь поганая!  
В гарлока полетели файербол и ещё какой-то тёмный комок, о назначении которого Андерс предпочёл не задумываться, но порождение тьмы плавно повело рукой, и оба заклятия бессильно расплескались о сомкнувшийся за его спиной камень. Амелл витиевато выругался и пнул подвернувшуюся ему под ноги драконью лапу, а затем глубоко вздохнул и ровным тоном приказал:  
– На выход.

 _Гаррет Хоук_   
Гаррет начинал думать, что все подозрительные странности послеморового Ферелдена намеренно перебрались в Амарантайн, чтобы доставить им с кузеном как можно больше проблем.  
Чего стоил один только Кэл Хирол – отступник расспрашивал жителей порта и окрестных деревень, и все они сходились на том, что на протяжении четырёх поколений единственной опасностью пещер в Чёрной Лощине было то, что в них запросто можно было заблудиться. Дети, конечно, туда всё равно лазали, но самым страшным увечьем, полученным в тех местах, оставался укус какого-нибудь мелкого драконлинга.  
Можно было списать всё на Мор, но некоторых вещей не объясняло даже влияние Архидемона, который, к тому же, уже давно погиб. Говорящие порождения тьмы, гнездо маток с девятью особями – тогда как доставшиеся от Риордана архивы утверждали, что самки осквернённых тварей не выносят слишком большого общества и, оказавшись в компании более чем двух особей, причём того же вида, и никак иначе, уничтожают друг друга.  
Про Чёрные Болота и упоминать не стоило. Классическое «дурное место» – но такие обычно оказывались всего лишь мрачными уголками с преувеличенной славой, а не жутковатым провалом на ту сторону Завесы. И хотя источник и причины существования подобного явления были вполне очевидны, что-то по-прежнему не давало Хоуку покоя.  
Лес Вендинг оказался ничуть не лучше. Поначалу-то он выглядел вполне обычно, и отступника тревожило только смутное предчувствие беды, но потом он догадался задать пару вопросов настороженно хмурившемуся Андерсу, и неясное беспокойство превратилось в почти уверенность.  
А потом и вовсе пошло одно за другим – агрессивные сильваны, разорённый долийский лагерь, яма с телами солдат… И ещё бешеная Хранительница, на которую его солнышко таращилось, как на снизошедшую с небес Андрасте, отчего у Гаррета мгновенно заволакивало глаза кроваво-красным. Едва удавалось помнить, что с Андерсом так нельзя и надо держать язык за зубами, а рвущиеся к горлу долийки руки – при себе.  
Стая порождений тьмы явилась как нельзя вовремя. Хоуку было уже наплевать, откуда они взялись, главное, что теперь можно было хоть на ком-то выместить грызущую душу бессильную ярость. Убивать саму эльфийку, конечно, было бы стократ приятнее, но за неимением лучшего…  
Стоявший на краю выжженного пятна Андерс казался таким усталым и потерянным, что у Гаррета защемило сердце. Он переглянулся с Дайленом и, осторожно взяв целителя под руку, повёл его в сторону журчавшего за соседним холмом ручья. Всем им нужен был отдых, а устраиваться на ночлег рядом с братской могилой и свежим полем боя не стоило.  
Когда между угловатых, сложенных в кривое кольцо камней заплясали язычки пламени, Андерс заметно оживился. Окинул недоуменным взглядом почти полностью обустроенный лагень, виновато поморщился и, вперив в Хоука типично целительский взгляд, потянулся к нему.  
– Побереги силы, солнышко. – Отступник, мысленно вздохнув с облегчением, аккуратно перехватил его руки и улыбнулся при виде мелькнувшей на лице его любимого недовольной гримасы. Но вместо того, чтобы обрушить на него бурю негодования за попытку помешать ему исполнить свой долг, Андерс только негромко фыркнул, проворчал что-то неодобрительное и доверчиво положил голову ему на плечо, а потом осторожно высвободил руки из его пальцев и обхватил за шею. Гаррет, не удержавшись, тихонько рассмеялся и нежно погладил его по спине, поведя плечами, когда по коже пробежала прохладная щекотка диагностического заклинания. Ну конечно же, его упрямое солнышко не могло так просто отказаться от своих намерений.  
– Твоё счастье, что у тебя только ушибы остались, а то за попытку скрыть от меня что-то более существенное я бы тебя страшно покарал, – лениво пригрозил ему Андерс и принялся ерзать, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на прикрывавших бедра отступника пластинах доспеха. Хоук отчаянно пожалел о том, что счёл неблагоразумным снимать броню, и, с неимоверным трудом заставив голос звучать ровно-насмешливо, осведомился:  
– Как, например? Ты мне уже не первый раз обещаешь, кстати.  
Толкового ответа он, конечно же, не получил. Целитель подразнил его ещё немного и, благоразумно сочтя лежанку из лапника ложем более удобным, чем драконья кость, перебрался на свою постель. И, сверкнув в его сторону искрившимися смехом глазами, показал ему язык.  
А наутро оказалось, что Гаррет рано обрадовался. И ведь даже возразить было нечего, потому что аргументы Дайлена были вполне разумны – чокнутую Хранительницу и впрямь следовало утихомирить словом или силой. И бессмысленная ревность одного отдельно взятого отступника, которого от одной мысли о новой встрече с фигуристой долийкой охватывала почти неодолимая жажда крови, никакого значения не имела.  
Дурой эльфийка всё-таки не была, и к неизбежной встрече с преследующими её шемлен подготовилась как следует. Хоук только зло зарычал, осознав, что его огненные заклятия, всегда служившие идеальным средством от сильванов, скатываются с ветвей её конструктов, словно вода с промасленной ткани. Рубить крепкую древесину клинком Ткача и подавно было бессмысленно, тут не справился бы даже тяжёлый топор вроде тех, которыми пользовались лесорубы.  
Бегать от треклятых деревяшек Гаррету быстро надоело. От удара по корпусу при каждом вздохе ныли рёбра, толстые ветки оживлённых деревьев, вместо того, чтобы вспыхивать и тут же рассыпаться пеплом, только слабо потрескивали и слегка дымились, а выглядывавший из-за ствола кривого бука Андерс беспокойно хмурился и кусал побледневшие губы. Отступник снова зарычал и, ухватившись за свистнувшую над плечом ветвь, ударом кулака переломил её пополам, вздрогнув от укола выплеснувшейся из древесины магии.  
Тень оказалась куда ближе, чем он думал. Или, может, ненадёжное умение требовало только проверки в бою – за спиной зловеще свистнуло, и Хоук нырнул в соседний слой реальности, не успев даже задуматься о том, что делает, а потом привычно отмахнулся мечом. Казавшаяся ему полупрозрачной ветка вдруг рухнула на землю, и отступник, хищно оскалившись, развернулся к противнику. Ну как же он раньше-то не догадался, а?  
Добраться до магической сердцевины сильвана всё равно оказалось непросто. Гаррет отрубил гребаному дереву всё, чем оно пыталось его ударить, но оно всё равно продолжало трепыхаться и даже отращивало новые, пока ещё совсем тонкие и хрупкие ветви. Отчаявшись разобраться в переплетении постоянно перемещавшихся под корой потоков энергии, отступник наугад всадил меч в развилку между оставшихся от двух главных ветвей пеньков, и сильван вдруг померк, как будто из него вырвали оживлявшее его заклятие.  
Второе дерево безжизненно валялось на дальнем краю поляны, а третье почему-то упрямо преследовало успевшего запыхаться Натаниэля, напрочь игнорируя Дайлена с Андерсом, которые иногда оказывались гораздо ближе, чем следовало. Впрочем, времени обдумывать подобные странности у них не было, и Хоук, интереса ради швырнув в сильвана чуть расплывавшийся из-за смещения слоев реальности файербол, на очередном витке погони вогнал клинок Ткача в обнаруженный энергетический узел.  
Грохнуло так, будто Создатель таки вспомнил о своих оставленных на произвол судьбы детях и, узрев результаты их деятельности, преисполнился праведного гнева. Гаррет приподнялся на локте и машинально помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть звон из ушей, а потом торопливо огляделся вокруг. Разлетавшиеся щепки распахали поляну не хуже плуга, но его товарищи всё-таки уцелели, только Натаниэль с выражением запоздалого осознания на лице стирал со скулы сочившуюся из неглубокой царапины кровь. Дайлен, ковырявший пальцем в ухе, уже осматривал их павших противников, а целитель, отряхивая измазанную в земле и траве мантию, бормотал себе под нос что-то о сиськах и сопутствующих оным закономерностях. Хоук скрипнул зубами и поднялся на ноги, подойдя к Андерсу как раз вовремя, чтобы сходу наткнуться на обращённое почему-то к нему:  
– Гаррет, скажи, я же красивый?  
Отступник с внезапной тоской посмотрел на скорченную целителем умильную рожицу и, невольно улыбнувшись, честно ответил:  
– Очень красивый.  
А долийку они всё-таки нашли. Пытавшаяся привести разорённый лагерь в порядок девушка встретила их почти спокойно, и несколько мгновений Хоук, краем уха слушая дайленовы попытки её утихомирить и неуместный андерсов флирт, увлечённо мечтал о том, чтобы Веланна взбесилась снова и дала ему хоть какой-нибудь, пусть даже совсем крохотный повод оторвать ей голову. Раз уж всё случившееся ранее – включая попытку убить их носатое сокровище – Амелл не считал достойной причиной считать её врагом.  
Не повезло. Вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз с истинно долийской упёртостью обвинить их в гибели своих сородичей, Хранительница принялась выпрашивать помощь и даже попыталась выставлять Дайлену условия. Тот, к немалому изумлению кузена, согласился, и увеличившийся отряд двинулся к упомянутому эльфийкой сильверитовому руднику.  
– Может, тебе чего-нибудь дать? – пробравшись длинными пальцами под латную перчатку, громким шёпотом спросил бесшумно подошедший к отступнику Андерс. – Ну, чтобы в подземельях не так тяжело было. – Задумавшийся Гаррет, вздрогнув от неожиданного прикосновения, с удивлением посмотрел на него, а потом успокаивающе улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
– Не беспокойся, я не сорвусь. Вам ничего не угрожает.  
– Ну и дурак, – обиженно сказал целитель, бросил на ушедшего вперёд Командора опасливый взгляд и, заставив Хоука пригнуться, торопливо поцеловал его куда-то в ухо. Дайлен, как будто почувствовав, обернулся, и маг немедленно изобразил на лице деловую сосредоточенность. Амелл скептически усмехнулся, но комментировать не стал.  
Сказать что-то ещё Гаррет не успел, потому что Андерс сразу отпустил его руку и, нагнав Веланну, снова принялся добиваться её внимания. Причём успешно, правда, выражалось это в основном в том, что эльфийка огрызалась на его реплики с куда большей злобой, чем на слова периодически обращавшегося к ней Дайлена.  
Хоук украдкой порадовался тому, что, судя по всему, у него вскоре опять появится возможность кого-нибудь убить.  
Сильверитовый рудник вполне оправдал его ожидания. Вход в него закрывала красивая стрельчатая дверь, как будто дотошно срисованная с отцовских сказок о Народе Холмов, а сразу за эстетичной, но крепкой преградой открывался узкий шахтный тоннель, слабо освещённый какими-то подозрительными грибами, с краев многослойных шляпок которых свисали длинные нити с капельками на концах. Гаррет удовлетворённо усмехнулся – всё вокруг вопияло о том, что за каким-нибудь поворотом их ждут неприятности.  
– Интересное местечко, – заключил он, и Амелл встревоженно покосился на него. Отступник ответил ему своей самой спокойной улыбкой, а затем, наткнувшись на взгляд следовавшего за ним след в след целителя, улыбнулся и ему тоже, просто на всякий случай. Андерс всё равно не поверил и привычно сунул руку в сумку то ли за зельем из эльфийского корня, то ли за лириумом, и Хоук, мысленно хмыкнув, двинулся вперёд.  
Главной неприятностью – до чего ему, конечно же, следовало додуматься намного раньше – оказалась сама Веланна. Вдруг воспылавшая желанием доказать свою полезность Хранительница в первом же бою выскочила из-за широких мужских спин и со свирепым воплем бросилась на порождений тьмы. Отступник, в сердцах высказавшись насчёт эльфьей самонадеянности, безо всякого удивления выслушал вторящего ему Натаниэля, который не осмеливался стрелять, опасаясь задеть метавшуюся между ними и врагом магессу, и уважительно хмыкнул, когда изъяснявшийся на каком-то старом диалекте арканума Андерс сплюнул на пол и наконец умолк. Умудрившаяся всё-таки выжить долийка смущённо улыбнулась и по-девчачьи захлопала ресницами, и Дайлен с тяжелым обречённым вздохом напомнил своим бойцам, что рядом с ними всё-таки находилась дама.  
Гаррет ещё немножко помечтал о том, как сладко было бы свернуть оной даме шею, а потом задвинул кузена за спину и двинулся дальше по коридору.  
Рудник оказался достойным пополнением очередной коллекции странностей. Может быть, когда-то в нём и впрямь добывали сильверит, но было это очень давно, и с тех пор он наверняка сменил не один десяток хозяев, каждый из которых привнёс в убранство подземных помещений что-то своё. Коридоры напоминали Хоуку то казармы форта Драккон, то подвалы башни Кинлох, то заброшенные комнаты приюта в денеримском эльфинаже, а иногда вполне обжитые залы вдруг сменялись участками грубо обработанных шахтных тоннелей. И в них, разумеется, кишмя кишели порождения тьмы.  
Веланна больше не лезла под руку, и Гаррет никак не мог решить, рад он этому или нет. Эльфийка шла позади, рядом с Андерсом, и одно только осознание этого бесило боевого мага куда сильнее ворочавшегося в глубине души иррационального страха перед нависавшей над ними толщей камня. Хоук чуть повернул голову и коротко глянул на любимого: брови целителя были сосредоточенно сдвинуты, длинные пальцы сжимали посох уверенно и крепко, а на губах цвела обращённая к долийке обаятельная улыбка. Хранительница уже не огрызалась на его комплименты, только пронзала собеседника суровыми взорами и сердито сопела.  
Отступник скрипнул зубами и отвернулся. Нашёл время ломать голову над философскими вопросами. Может, ему суждено в этих подземельях подохнуть, так чего изводиться попусту?  
Или, может, здесь сдохнет Веланна…  
Как будто накликал. Дайлен, почти сразу обнаруживший свою неспособность ощутить присутствие обитавших в этих тоннелях порождений тьмы, вдруг напрягся и, перехватив посох, принялся сооружать какое-то слишком сложное для плетения во время схватки заклятие, и Гаррет, на всякий случай сделав полшага в сторону, благо просторный зал вполне позволял отряду рассредоточиться и не изображать из себя одну удобную мишень, зажег в ладони файербол.  
Он даже успел его бросить. В ту же самую секунду, как Командор пьяно покачнулся и, выронив оружие, бессильно рухнул на пол. Комок пламени расплескался о магический щит, на миг вычертив на фоне густой темноты ещё более темный силуэт – высокий, худощавый, с неуловимо неправильными пропорциями – а затем в глаза Хоуку плеснула какая-то белёсая дымка, сразу превратившаяся в непроницаемый мрак наведённого обморока.  
Сознание вернулось к нему резко, словно от удара. Боевой маг вскочил, ещё помня нависшую над его любимым существом угрозу, и, не чувствуя рядом своего оружия, попросту обернул руки едва структурированной силой. Андерс спокойно сопел у него за спиной, и Гаррет, выдохнув, чуть опустил охваченные пламенем кисти и огляделся.  
Больше половины маленькой комнатки занимала клетка, отгороженная от остального пространства рядом толстых металлических прутьев. У дальней, каменной её стены лежали полураздетые Дайлен и Веланна, в углу скрючился подрагивавший от холода обморочно бледный Натаниэль, но больше никого поблизости не было. Хоук встревоженно сдвинул брови и обернулся к целителю, и тот с сияющей улыбкой сообщил:  
– У нас всё забрали и посадили в клетку, но даже не побили. – Он легонько, ласково толкнул отступника раскрытой ладонью и суровым целительским тоном добавил: – Пусти, я Дайлена посмотрю. Он, когда падал, носом об пол треснулся, по-моему.  
Гаррет, едва совладав с желанием прижать своё сокровище к себе и уткнуться носом в волосы, внимательно поглядел на него и покорно отступил в сторону. Андерс направился к другу и, отодвинув голову Веланны небрежным, почти грубым жестом, при виде которого сердце отступника наполнилось злобной радостью, принялся за осмотр. Хоук глубоко вздохнул, стараясь взять под контроль плескавшуюся под тонкой плёнкой сознания ярость, и, решив, что нужно было для начала устранить её причину, направился к двери клетки.  
Попытка выбить заменявший её кусок решётки ногой окончилась ничем: единственным участком, где такое могло сработать, был впаянный между двух толстых прутьев замок, но металл даже не дрогнул под ударом. Гаррет недовольно рыкнул и попробовал снова, воспользовавшись всплывшей в заимствованной памяти техникой усиления, и получил в ответ возмущённый железный звон. Разогнуть пару прутьев, сделав достаточный хотя бы для менее габаритных членов их отряда лаз, тоже оказалось невозможно.  
Очнувшийся Дайлен тут же принялся выяснять, не успел ли кто-нибудь разглядеть пленившее их существо; Веланна, обнаружив себя почти обнажённой в компании четырёх не более одетых шемских мужчин, пришла в ярость и напустилась на оказавшегося ближе других Андерса; целитель, как будто назло, опять принялся восхищаться её грудью, но мгновенно застлавшая глаза Гаррета кровавая пелена чуть померкла, когда он вдруг уловил в голосе любимого хорошо скрытые, но всё же различимые нотки насмешки. От удивления он даже выпустил и без того бесполезное заклятие, которым пытался расплавить треклятый замок, и раскалённый добела файербол рассыпался безобидными искрами.  
– Меня больше интересует, как нам отсюда выбраться, – глубоко вздохнув и почти уверившись в том, что сможет заставить собственный голос прозвучать не звериным рыком, а речью цивилизованного человека, проговорил Хоук. Пытавшийся понять, как же они угодили в ловушку, Дайлен скупо кивнул, и отступник вопросительно посмотрел на лучника. Натаниэль потянулся к державшей его волосы косичке, в которой обычно прятал пару отмычек, и, поморщившись, отрицательно покачал головой. Гаррет скривился и неохотно добавил: – Или, на худой конец, что этому существу от нас нужно.  
Слева от него скрипнула дверь, в ладони развернувшегося отступника снова сам собой вспыхнул файербол, и он успокоенно замер, ощутив за спиной, в самом правильном месте – там, где прикрывало его плечо и торс – присутствие Андерса. Мгновением спустя колебание энергии сообщило ему о том, что и целитель не бездействовал, а ещё через долю секунды Хоук разглядел источник потенциальной угрозы.  
Который, по правде сказать, таковым вовсе не казался. Единственной настораживающей деталью в облике невысокой стройной эльфийки были затянутые поволокой скверны глаза, в остальном же она была почти вопиюще безобидна. Ни кинжалов на бедрах или в рукавах, ни иного видимого оружия, ни окружавшего всех магов напряжения слоёв реальности. Впрочем, всё это отнюдь не означало, что она не представляла для них опасности.  
Гасить файербол Гаррет всё-таки не стал. Даже когда Серанни, осадив раскричавшуюся сестру, с явным усилием провернула в упрямом замке тяжёлый ключ и отступила в сторону, освобождая дорогу. Боевой маг привычно оттёр младшего кузена плечом и, толкнув решётку, первым вышел из клетки, но нападения так и не последовало.  
– Слишком поздно, – всё-таки подойдя к подозрительной эльфийке, скорбно покачал головой Дайлен, и Серанни согласно кивнула.  
Не то чтобы Хоука так интересовали исследования существа по имени Архитектор, но результат – вполне адекватно мыслящая девушка, которая, вообще говоря, уже давно должна была потерять способность связно изъясняться – его не на шутку встревожил. Если думать научатся все те бесчисленные полчища порождений тьмы, которые прежде тупо бросались в любую, даже самую примитивную ловушку…  
– Уходите! – резко развернувшись, вдруг вскрикнула Серанни и, вырвав руку из пальцев сестры, кинулась к той двери, из которой появилась. Толстая деревянная створка глухо хлопнула, и в ту же секунду распахнулась соседняя.  
– Ну хоть будет о кого кулаки почесать, – пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет и, стряхнув висевший над ладонью файербол в грудь ввалившемуся в комнату гарлоку, перегородил комнату огненной стеной. Порождения тьмы свирепо взвыли, и боевой маг, раздражённо оскалившись, ударом ноги отшвырнул назад, в пламя, прошедшую по телу собственного сородича тварь.  
По ребрам полоснуло острой болью, и Хоук с бешеным рёвом прянул вперёд. Давящий, неодолимый страх – не успеть, опоздать с заклятием или ударом, замешкаться, прикрывая любимого собственным телом – вспыхнул и переплавился в тягучую ярость, и под его кулаком слабо хлюпнул раздробленный череп гарлока. По горевшему, словно в огне, телу пробежала прохладная волна исцеляющей магии, отступник торжествующе усмехнулся и, на мгновение встретившись взглядом с испуганными глазами Андерса, снова бросился в бой.  
Порождения тьмы никак не кончались. Гаррет каким-то чудом успевал – сжигал прятавшихся за дверным проёмом лучников файерболами, сворачивал шеи и дробил грудные клетки вместе с хлипкими, тронутыми ржавчиной кирасами, полосовал огненными когтями глотки и тянущиеся к его беззащитным товарищам конечности – но на смену павшим приходили новые. Он уже едва осознавал реальность, просто уничтожал всё, что ощущал как угрозу, не считаясь с ценой. Тело изредка пыталось напомнить о себе, скорчиться, пряча вспыхнувший болью живот, или прикрыть ладонями остро пульсирующие ребра, но Хоук только глухо рычал и снова бросался в атаку. Права поддаться слабости у него не было.  
– Тише, тише, всё уже закончилось. – Отступник вздрогнул от раздавшегося слишком близко голоса – знакомого, обещавшего тепло и безопасность – и заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от застилавшей взгляд алой дымки. – Всё хорошо, Гаррет, на нас больше никто не нападает, – терпеливо продолжил Андерс, поглаживая его по плечу – ярко-розовая полоса, след наспех затянутой во время боя раны, под его пальцами медленно бледнела и выцветала, и одновременно утихала ноющая боль в разорванных мышцах. – Успокойся и переведи немного дух, надо воспользоваться передышкой. – Руки целителя спустились ниже и легли ему на бока, и Хоук чуть не заурчал. По сравнению с тем, что ему доводилось испытать, слабое жжение в замкнутых магией порезах было сущей мелочью, но без него всё равно было намного лучше. А уж то, что стоявший совсем рядом Андерс прикасался к нему так нежно и бережно, почти лаская… Теплая ладонь прошлась по его животу, и Гаррет всё-таки замурлыкал от удовольствия.  
– Вы, шемы, всегда себя так глупо ведете? – резко поинтересовалась сжимавшая кулаки Веланна. – Моя сестра в опасности, этот Архитектор её разума лишил – а вы тут на всякую ерунду время тратите!  
– Когда тебе брюхо распорют, я тоже скажу, что это ерунда, на которую не стоит тратить время! – огрызнулся Андерс, стремительно развернувшись к эльфийке и даже чуть разведя локти в стороны – как будто тоже пытался собственным телом прикрыть Гаррета от атаки.  
– Хватит, – оборвал их подошедший Дайлен, в руках которого тихо позвякивала груда какого-то ржавого металла. – Гаррет, помоги мне натянуть эту пакость и поищи что-нибудь для себя.  
Ржавый металл оказался гарлочьей кольчугой, и Амелл, похоже, пожалел о своём решении в тот же момент, как она легла ему на плечи. Однако снимать хоть и плохонький, но всё-таки доспех недовольно морщившийся Командор явно счёл неблагоразумным и повелительным взмахом руки отправил своего кузена на поиски.  
Отыскать среди трофеев хоть что-то приличное – или хотя бы просто подходящее по размеру – Хоуку так и не удалось. Поначалу наблюдавший за ним с по-эрловски невозмутимым видом Дайлен уже через полчаса начал хихикать, глядя на его попытки натянуть на себя очередной кусок гарлочьего доспеха. Отступник и сам признавал, что конечный результат получился до крайности жалким: кираса висела на двух ремнях, словно слюнявчик у младенца, наручи едва прикрывали половину предплечий и не смыкались даже вокруг запястий, защищавшая пах и бедренные артерии пластина вообще сползала набок при каждом шаге… Андерс смотрел на него обеспокоенно и почти обиженно и зачем-то просил быть осторожным, а при попытке успокоить его уверенной улыбкой только замирал на мгновение, словно кот под ладонью, а потом торопливо отводил взгляд и с недовольным фырканьем отходил в сторону.  
Первая попытка выбраться из западни оказалась неудачной. На той двери, за которой скрылась Серанни, никаких заклятий не было, и Хоук без особого труда выбил её ногой. Но в скрывавшемся во мраке огромном зале с широкой лестницей других дверей не оказалось, и только у дальней стены зловеще темнела груда каменных обломков. Увидевшая её Веланна немедленно решила, что её сестра находится за этой преградой, но Гаррет переглянулся с кузеном и только покачал головой – грохот обвала, случись он после ухода заразившейся скверной эльфийки, он различил бы даже в шуме боя. А вот убедить в этом Хранительницу оказалось почти невозможно – она зло огрызалась на любые разумные аргументы и сдалась лишь после того, как очередная неподъемная глыба наотрез отказалась поддаваться её усилиям.  
Попытки номер два, три и четыре тоже не имели успеха, но при этом и не потребовали особых усилий – за следующими дверьми оказались только небольшие комнатки без каких-либо потайных ходов, служившие, должно быть, кладовками. Пятая оказалась самой удачной: перед ними открылся длинный узкий коридор, уходивший куда-то в темноту.  
– Это всё равно последняя дверь, – пожал плечами Дайлен, и Гаррет, насмешливо хмыкнув, двинулся вперёд.  
Опасения Хоука оказались напрасны. Он, по правде сказать, боялся, что они окажутся в запутанном подземном лабиринте, заблудиться в котором – раз плюнуть; однако тоннель даже не думал раздваиваться или обрываться в каком-нибудь зале с десятком входов и выходов. Отступник порадовался бы нежданной удаче, вот только ни природные пещеры, ни рукотворные строения такими не бывали.  
Впрочем, тревожиться о неведомой угрозе ему было некогда, вполне хватало опасностей настоящих. Пусть даже изредка попадавшиеся на стенах основного коридора двери открывались лишь в небольшие, в одну-две комнаты помещения, но оттуда почти всегда выскакивала стая порождений тьмы или несколько драконлингов. Амелл каждый раз по-детски обижался: согласно его утверждениям, ящеры должны были гнездиться недалеко от поверхности, а на такой глубине их присутствие было самым настоящим оскорблением законов природы.  
Ещё одним удобным для засад местом были пещеры. Человеческие руки явно не имели к ним никакого отношения, никто не потрудился даже убрать с неровных полов невесть откуда взявшиеся там обломки гранита. В таких обычно обнаруживалось по две-три стаи гарлоков с вожаками и эмиссаром, и Гаррет каждый раз от души радовался тому, что Андерс шагал в самом хвосте отряда, а значит, попадал под удар в последнюю очередь. Сам целитель от этого особой радости не испытывал, о чём и сообщал отступнику после боя, торопливо затягивая ему неизбежно получаемые в свалке раны. Хоук бессовестно пропускал его лекции мимо ушей – ему было слишком хорошо от того, что его любимое существо было невредимо и осторожно трогало его ласковыми руками, тело потихоньку переставало болеть, а мертвые враги тихо и покорно хлюпали под ногами.  
Обзавестись нормальным оружием боевому магу, к слову, так и не удалось. Подобранные гарлочьи мечи ломались в его руках после второго-третьего удара, осколками расплескиваясь об оказавшиеся довольно крепкими кирасы, да и другие попадавшиеся на пути предметы не отличались особой прочностью. Дольше всего Гаррету прослужил заострённый обломок дубовой бочковой доски, который было поразительно удобно всаживать в непрочные черепа порождений, но в конце концов сдался и он. Причём в самый неудачный момент: буквально через сотню шагов тоннель начал расширяться и вывел их в очередную пещеру.  
Стая гарлоков засела у самого входа, и Хоуку пришлось сразу ввязаться в бой. Первый же удар вожака вышиб воздух у него из груди, но машинально брошенный в ответ файербол отшвырнул тварь на несколько шагов и вывел из равновесия остальных. Подобравший в предыдущей пещере «условно приличный» лук Натаниэль подстрелил парочку и, промахнувшись, с гневным возгласом отбросил треснувшую, уже бесполезную палку в сторону.  
– Эй, эта сука надела мою мантию! – неожиданно возмутился Андерс, в бою обычно хранивший сосредоточенное молчание. – И мой браслет!  
Гаррет проследил взгляд целителя и заметил у дальней стены покорёженного ходячего мертвеца в знакомой тевинтерской мантии. Методично дорезавший раненых порождений тьмы Хоу тоже нашёл какой-то повод для гнева и с нетипично экспрессивным возгласом кинулся куда-то в угол, а Дайлен, обиженно ругнувшись, наложил на оживлённый труп какое-то из своих коварных заклятий. На прямую атаку существо всё-таки отреагировало и двинулось к энтропийщику, и Хоук, подхватив с пола валявшийся возле груды ящиков металлический прут, всадил его между ключиц твари. Та беспомощно трепыхнулась, словно бабочка на булавке, и медленно сползла вниз, чуть не пустив его старания прахом, поскольку воротник мантии прошёл в опасной близости от заточенного, как оказалось, вдоль одной из граней прута.  
– Да можно было не возиться, я зашил бы потом… – одарив его благодарной улыбкой, пробормотал Андерс. Гаррет на миг прижмурился и, перехватив своё импровизированное оружие поудобнее, развернулся к углу, из которого ещё доносился шум схватки, но тут на его запястье сомкнулся холодный металл.  
– На, поноси пока, – преувеличенно твёрдым тоном проговорил целитель, застегнув рунный браслет, и как ни в чём не бывало вернулся к попыткам извлечь из своей мантии труп, не измазавшись при этом по уши.  
– Тебе нужнее, – невольно улыбнувшись, возразил Хоук. Подцепил ногтем защёлку и, наклонившись, надел амулет на руку своего солнышка, но уже через несколько мгновений его кожу снова захолодил полированный сильверит, а Андерс почти зло прошипел:  
– Это не я тут кидаюсь голой грудью на чужие мечи! – Гаррет опешил на миг, но голос целителя сразу стал вкрадчивей, хотя и не потерял решительности: – Найдём твой доспех – тогда и отдашь.  
Отступник хмыкнул и решил не спорить. Доводы Андерса были вполне разумны.  
Подозрительная тварь, доставшаяся Натаниэлю, оказалась куда более проворной и живучей. Однако от помощи лучник всё равно отказался, и почти полторы минуты Гаррет чувствовал себя на редкость странно, в бездействии наблюдая за тем, как аристократ с парой кривых кинжалов наскакивал на неловко отмахивавшегося крепким старинным луком урода.  
Ещё пары-тройки подобных существ – облачённых в имущество Амелла, Хоука и Веланны – в пещере не обнаружилось, но Дайлен всё равно выглядел довольным и почти счастливым. Отступник его вполне понимал, ему и самому стало куда спокойнее, когда его носатое солнышко вернуло себе свою броню и привычный, удобно лежавший в руках посох.  
Следующие две пещеры оказались так же бедны на трофеи, как и предыдущие, но зато в третьей Гаррет сразу заметил знакомый отблеск на клинке Ткача, а через несколько мгновений различил в сгущавшихся по краям тенях скромное серое пятно своего доспеха из драконьей кости. Вот отбить его оказалось непросто – своего нынешнего носителя броня защищала не хуже, чем его самого, и ему не сразу удалось вывернуть свой меч из слишком цепких кривых лап и всадить узкий клинок в прорезь забрала.  
– Его надо помыть, – выхватив у него из рук заляпанный какой-то дрянью шлем, твёрдо сказал Андерс. – Ты не Страж и можешь заразиться скверной, если будешь вести себя недостаточно аккуратно.  
– А тебе не кажется, что насчёт этого переживать как-то поздновато? – закатив глаза, насмешливо переспросил Хоук. – Я тут который час голыми руками гарлокам шеи ломаю.  
– Если можно уменьшить риск, его нужно уменьшать, – рыкнул целитель и с каким-то даже свирепым видом направился к видневшемуся в дальнем конце пещеры озерцу. Дайлен, встретившись взглядом с кузеном, только пожал плечами и принялся подтягивать ремни своей мантии, снятой с ещё одного образчика нового вида порождений тьмы.  
После этого выскакивавшие из-за каждого угла твари почти перестали казаться угрозой. Как будто соскучившийся Ткач, казалось, сам перехватывал едва оформленные зародыши заклятий, превращая их в готовые конструкции, и даже через несколько часов почти непрерывных боев Гаррет чувствовал себя спокойно, как на увеселительной прогулке. И уже почти не тревожило то, что каждая следующая стая оказывалась больше предыдущей.  
Несколько портило настроение только присутствие по-прежнему полураздетой Веланны – экспериментальных образцов у пресловутого Архитектора, как видно, не хватало, и её собственная мантия находилась неизвестно где. Эльфийка злилась, по любому поводу набрасывалась на спутников с упрёками и требованиями и при этом провокаторски трясла грудью прямо перед глазами у мужчин, после чего напускалась на них снова, возмущаясь их «шемской похотливостью» и прочими недостатками. Под конец чувство юмора изменило даже искренне восхищавшемуся её фигурой Андерсу, и тот, оставив попытки умерить раздражение магессы, затравленно умолк.  
А потом они наконец добрались до выхода на поверхность. Расположившийся неподалёку от него торговец-кунари подсказал, куда местные порождения тьмы складывали свою добычу, и заглянувший в большой крепкий сундук Дайлен тут же обнаружил в нём их рюкзаки и потерянную мантию Веланны. Долийка вместо благодарности буркнула что-то презрительное, скинула заменявший ей платье мешок, как будто в один момент лишившись былой стыдливости, и принялась натягивать своё одеяние. Придирчиво наблюдавший за ней Андерс одобрительно присвистнул, и Хоук, стиснув зубы, торопливо отвернулся.  
За последней дверью оказался длинный полутёмный зал с двумя балконами. На левом, возле неровного пролома в стене, темнели две фигуры – высокая и худая Архитектора и ещё одна, вдвое ниже него, коренастая и грубо очерченная, как у гномов. Гаррет зло зарычал и, вложив в файербол допустимый максимум энергии, швырнул его в грудь треклятому эмиссару – лишь для того, чтобы секундой спустя увидеть, как его заклятие бессильно расплескивается по магическому щиту.  
В следующее мгновение ему на плечи как будто рухнула вся тяжесть мироздания. Но затем у мироздания обнаружились кривые драконьи когти и вонючая длинная пасть, и Хоук, свирепо рявкнув: «Отъебись от меня, мелочь хвостатая!» вывернул твари лапу и добавил попытавшемуся ухромать прочь ящеру по морде. Тот немедленно возмутился и попытался ухватить отступника зубами, за что ещё раз получил по голове. Упрямая тварь сдаваться не собиралась, и ещё с полминуты они просто обменивались ударами, но затем чешуя рептилии покрылась тонким слоем инея. Воспользовавшись короткой передышкой, Гаррет разорвал дистанцию и, замахнувшись мечом, с силой рубанул дракона по шее. Снести ему голову боевой маг всё-таки не успел, и очнувшийся ящер с паническим воплем ткнул мордой в его сторону. Ещё один удар – и тяжёлая туша безжизненно рухнула ему под ноги.  
Однако это был ещё не конец. С правого балкона тут же донёсся пронзительный крик, и развернувшийся на звук Хоук торопливо влепил файербол в разинутую пасть второго дракона.  
Орать обожжённым горлом ящер уже не мог и уязвимую для пламени глотку больше не подставлял, и отступнику пришлось сменить привычные огненные заклятия на цепную молнию. Уже уяснивший основной принцип борьбы с драконами Андерс с азартной усмешкой плел одну ледяную хватку за другой, а стрелы Натаниэля почти сразу выбили оба глаза твари, оставив её практически беспомощной. Не на шутку опасавшийся удара в спину Гаррет торопливо всадил меч в сердце в очередной раз потерявшего подвижность дракона и развернулся к Архитектору, но порождение тьмы, как будто удовлетворившись зрелищем, уже удалялось.  
Гневные вопли Дайлена вовсе не убедили их негостеприимного хозяина остаться, и маг, завершив свою речь сложной конструкцией на смеси арканума и портового антиванского, со вздохом приказал:  
– На выход.  
Возвращению на поверхность не обрадовалась только Веланна. Покорно карабкавшаяся по поднимавшимся к свету камням эльфийка то и дело оглядывалась и с каждой минутой мрачнела всё больше. Она молчала до возвращения в разорённый лагерь, но как только перед ними замаячили силуэты потрёпанных аравелей, Хранительница не выдержала:  
– Ты обещал помочь мне вернуть сестру, Серый Страж!  
– Не вернуть, а найти, – стараясь совладать с недостойной порядочного человека радостью, спокойно поправил её Хоук. Как бы неприятна ни была ему сама долийка, испытывать удовлетворение при виде её горя было попросту подло. – Твоя сестра заражена скверной, считай, что она смертельно больна.  
– Я должна отыскать её снова! – стиснув кулаки, выкрикнула Веланна. – Найти её и спасти, придумать лекарство от этой болезни. – Магесса крутанулась на пятках и с мольбой воззрилась на Дайлена: – Ты же Страж-Командор, ты можешь меня сделать такой же, как вы? Чтобы я чувствовала их, чтобы могла не опасаться их яда? Это ведь ваш долг – бороться с ними, мы могли бы стать союзниками…  
– Ты хочешь стать Серым Стражем? – сухо уточнил Амелл. Устроившийся рядом с ним на поваленном бревне Андерс удивлённо моргнул и с интересом уставился на эльфийку.  
– Да, – резко дёрнула подбородком Хранительница. – Я хочу стать Серым Стражем. Что для этого нужно сделать? Какой-то ритуал? Или достаточно будет моего слова?  
– Если ты станешь одной из нас, – ровным тоном проговорид Командор, – тебе придётся соблюдать наши правила. Мы не будем союзниками, ты будешь моей подчинённой и должна будешь беспрекословно повиноваться моим приказам. И мы не сможем посвящать время поискам твоей сестры, поскольку у Ордена есть значительно более важные задачи.  
– Но ты обещал мне! Ты должен!.. – растерянно выдохнула Веланна, а затем, просительно сложив руки на груди, подалась к Дайлену: – Тебе ведь нужны… рекруты, да? Вас мало, вам нужна любая помощь! Пожалуйста, возьми меня с собой, я буду тебе полезна!  
– Это я уже слышал, – покачал головой маг. – Нет. Я не приму тебя. – Долийка открыла рот, но Амелл решительно перебил её: – Я не смогу на тебя положиться. Ордену не нужны солдаты, которые только и думают о том, чтобы сбежать и заняться решением своих личных проблем. Наш долг – превыше всего, что было в нашей прошлой жизни, и если ты не готова этого принять, нам не по пути.  
– Дай, это глупо, – лениво протянул Андерс. – Как можно отвергать шанс заманить в нашу скучную мужскую компанию такую роскошную пару сисек? Уверен, через пару недель она вполне освоится в твоём Ордене, а уж я этому поспособствую…  
– Заткнись, мерзкий шем! – взвилась Веланна. Стоявший рядом с ней Гаррет, каменной глыбой возвышавшийся над изящной, гибкой долийкой, вдруг почувствовал себя очень грубым и уродливым, и с трудом сдержал желание отвести взгляд. Смотреть на то, как целитель – да в первый раз, что ли? Он же со всеми флиртует – расточал эльфийке знаки внимания, оказалось невыносимо тяжело, но ему следовало удостовериться в том, что бешеная Хранительница не причинит его солнышку вреда.  
Было бы куда проще убить склочную девку, но ведь она Андерсу нравилась…  
Дайлен оказался непреклонен. Веланна ещё пыталась уговаривать его, умолять, даже угрожала – но Страж-Командор лишь церемонно выразил ей свои соболезнования и скомандовал выдвигаться к Пути Паломника. Плачущая эльфийка осталась возле аравелей своего клана, и через несколько часов Гаррет почти перестал опасаться того, что их вот-вот нагонит полдесятка сильванов.  
После темных, душных подземелий даже лес Вендинг со всеми его странностями явно казался Андерсу обителью Создателя на земле. Светловолосый маг как будто сиял, и Хоук, постепенно отогреваясь в его радости, к закату почти избавился от вцепившейся в душу ревности. Только в самой глубине легонько царапала тоска, потому что отделаться от навязчивых мыслей оказалось куда сложнее.  
А что, если для счастья Андерсу будет нужно именно это? Не Веланна, конечно, с такой темпераментной бабой не ужился бы даже Архидемон, а просто – женщина? Милая, скромная, изящная, которая сможет создать для него уют в каком-нибудь славном домике и родить пару-тройку шебутных ребятишек… А не здоровый мужик, который только и умеет, что размахивать мечом и бросать файерболы.  
И Гаррет очень хорошо знал, что именно он должен будет сделать в этом случае. Только вот хватит ли сил, если уже сейчас ему становилось дурно от одной только мысли, а в горле сам собой закипал свирепый рык?..  
В Башню Бдения отряд вернулся без происшествий. Разве что Андерс, оборачиваясь на лес Вендинг, два часа сокрушался о том, что в таком роскошном месте такая подозрительная растительность, которую слишком опасно использовать в зельях. Вышедший встретить их сенешаль Вэрел попытался тут же получить какой-то отчёт об их деятельности, но измотанные бойцы только отмахнулись и расползлись по своим комнатам отсыпаться – всё-таки наведённый сон совсем не способствовал отдыху.  
Действовать всегда было куда проще, чем решать. Гаррет, продрав глаза только к полудню, заглянул в лазарет к Андерсу и, поцеловав сонно мурлыкнувшего целителя, который тут же опять задремал прямо на столе, направился в Амарантайн.  
Как бы ни сложилось дальше, но по крайней мере одну вещь он для любимого сделать мог. И должен был, пусть даже вопреки просьбе Дайлена.


	8. Chapter 8

_Андерс_  
Что-то пошло ужасно, ужасно неправильно.  
Андерс даже догадаться не мог – что именно, и только ныло, зудело на краю души подозрение, что виноват он сам.  
…Нет, неправда. Всё он отлично знал и никаких сомнений в своих выводах не испытывал. Просто было совершенно непонятно, что ему со всем этим делать, потому что с виду всё было как обычно.  
Вообще-то до того, что кокетничать с Веланной – пусть даже в насмешку – в присутствии Хоука было не лучшей идеей, целитель додумался почти сразу. Даже начал на всякий случай злиться, чтобы ответить на неизбежный гнев боевого мага равнозначным хотя бы в эмоциональном плане порывом – так, говорят, встречным палом останавливают лесные пожары… Только не понадобилось. Гаррет сердиться не стал и вообще как будто не заметил его оплошности, и Андерс даже поверил, что всё в порядке. Что тот не принял расточаемые эльфийке комплименты всерьёз, как тогда в трактире, и по-прежнему будет относиться к нему так же тепло и бережно.  
Поначалу казалось, что так и вышло. Отступник улыбался ему совсем как раньше, ласково и насмешливо, заходил в лазарет при любой возможности, просто перекинуться парой слов или коснуться губ поцелуем, смотрел с нежностью и желанием, откровенно любуясь – и целитель долго не мог понять, почему же ему никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли о том, что творилось что-то неладное. Что чего-то не хватало – чего-то жизненно важного и привычного, как воздух в груди.  
Гаррет смотрел на него по-прежнему, тепло и уверенно – и только в самой глубине ясных звериных глаз больше не сиял крохотный яркий огонёк, который раньше рассыпался по желтой радужке брызгами смешливого золота и манил к себе, заставляя забыть обо всём в желании оказаться рядом. Как будто в стоявшем у горизонта доме погасла всегда горевшая на окне свеча, и так и не решившийся приблизиться к нему Андерс отныне был обречён вечно бродить в тяжёлом ночном мраке.  
Вероятность того, что это насовсем, что он по собственной глупости уничтожил что-то не менее драгоценное, чем человеческая жизнь, приводила целителя в ужас.  
– Здравствуй, сынок, – улыбнувшись, поднялся ему навстречу гревшийся на солнышке возле крыльца своего дома Малькольм. – Неужели наконец поборол робость и решился навестить нас самостоятельно?  
– Простите, я по делу, – пропустив мимо ушей мягкую, дружелюбную подначку в голосе старшего мага, виновато проговорил Андерс. И, замявшись, с надеждой посмотрел на мужчину: – Я посоветоваться хотел…  
– Ну заходи, – посерьезнев, кивнул Хоук-старший. Целитель с облегчением выдохнул – он в глубине души опасался, что всё было не всерьёз, просто из вежливости – и просьба звать «дядей» и «тетей», как делал Дайлен, и разрешение обращаться за помощью.  
На стук двери из кухни выглянула Леандра, которая принялась сокрушаться по поводу того, какой он худенький, и немедленно выставила на стол пузатый чайничек с изогнутым носиком и несколько мисок с плюшками и бутербродами. Андерс сглотнул – запах свежей выпечки действовал одуряюще, но от одной мысли о том, чтобы взять что-то в рот, от волнения к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Отказываться, рискуя обидеть хозяйку, он не посмел, уселся за стол и, послушно взяв в руку ещё теплую булочку, принялся прихлебывать чай. Госпожа Хоук тепло улыбнулась и, потрепав его по голове, уселась было рядом, но Малькольм внимательно глянул на младшего мага и мягко выпроводил жену из комнаты, попросив её не мешать мужскому разговору.  
– Я… я к вам пришёл, потому что Дайлен опять скажет мне, что я должен думать своей головой и принимать последствия своих решений, – нервно сжав булочку в нывших, словно в предчувствии судороги, пальцах, нерешительно проговорил Андерс. Малькольм смотрел на него спокойно и ободряюще, и он, сглотнув, всё-таки продолжил: – То есть, он прав, конечно, но я боюсь. Потому что последствия разные бывают, и лучше я выставлюсь трусом и идиотом, чем… чем… из-за меня случится что-нибудь очень плохое.  
– Ты не трус и не идиот, – чуть заметно улыбнувшись, покачал головой пожилой мужчина. – Напротив, я бы сказал, слишком мудрый для своего возраста парень. Но ты лучше расскажи всё с самого начала.  
Целитель послушался. В пересказе всё казалось ещё более противным, и ему вдруг стало самому от себя тошно. Но Хоук-старший – и чем он вообще думал, явился к нему в дом и сам рассказал о том, что обидел его сына! – не разъярился, наоборот, глядел на него понимающе и с сочувствием и только иногда чуть заметно хмурился, словно в задумчивости.  
Андерс смотрел на появлявшуюся между припорошенных сединой бровей складочку и думал о том, что Малькольм с Гарретом очень похожи. И что ему очень хочется стать свидетелем того, как яростная красота молодого хищного зверя превратится в полную достоинства привлекательность мудрости, и через пару десятков лет увидеть рядом мужчину вроде старшего Хоука.  
Только уже сейчас было заметно, что на одно лицо отец с сыном никогда не будут. Лицо прожившего долгую счастливую жизнь Малькольма, когда-то резко очерченное и суровое, с возрастом смягчилось, и смешливые «гусиные лапки» у глаз даже сейчас придавали ему вид доброго дедушки, к которому все окрестные мальчишки бегают за советом и лакомствами. На лицо Гаррета едва заметные пока морщинки ложились совсем иначе, ярче прорисовывая свирепый прищур атакующего воина, и его куда легче было представить старым могущественным магистром вроде тех, которыми преподобные матери по всему Тедасу пугают маленьких детей. Старым, гордым и очень-очень усталым.  
Что-то в этой мысли Андерсу не понравилось. И, наверное, даже не из-за ассоциаций с недоброй славы Тевинтером.  
– …И я теперь не знаю, что мне делать, – убито закончил он и опустил глаза на свои руки, уже благополучно растрепавшие несчастную булочку. – Вот. Я даже не пойму, сердится он на меня или всё-таки нет…  
– Тебе в любом случае бояться нечего, – ободряюще улыбнулся Малькольм. – Даже если ты вызовешь гнев Гаррета, тебе это ничем не грозит. – Он хмыкнул и, прищурясь, признал: – Вот другим, кто под руку подвернётся – это может быть…  
– Это почему это? – удивился Андерс. Он думал, что Хоук-старший окажется на стороне сына, и уже приготовился выслушать о себе много нелестного, и от изумления ляпнул первую пришедшую в голову фразу.  
– Я его так воспитал, – посерьезнев, отвел взгляд пожилой чародей. Вздохнул и, подняв на целителя почти виноватые глаза, пояснил: – Когда у Гаррета открылся дар, я быстро понял, что он вырастет очень сильным магом. Вот и приучил его всегда контролировать себя, чтобы ему не пришлось однажды пожалеть, из-за собственной несдержанности причинив вред близким. Должно быть, перебдел – выместить свою злость, пусть даже словами, на том, кто её вызвал, он теперь почти физически неспособен. Так что если вы всерьёз поссоритесь, тебе он самое большее сухо сообщит о том, что именно вызвало его недовольство – а вот попавшимся ему на пути контрабандистам или кто там ещё вздумает закон нарушать, придётся туго.  
– Но ведь он даже ничего не сказал… – совсем несчастным тоном проговорил целитель. В то, что о своей оплошности можно просто забыть, почему-то совсем не верилось – может, оттого, что Малькольм не посмеялся над мальчишеской дуростью, а принялся безропотно выкладывать ему гарретовы секреты.  
– Ну так у вас, насколько я понял Натаниэля, отношения не те, – спокойно пожал плечами Хоук-старший. – Ты ведь не хотел ничего обременительного, вот Гаррет и старается на тебя не давить. Он у меня мальчик добрый и тебе неудобств доставлять не хочет.  
Андерс, опешив, молча хлопал на него глазами. Вот уж о чём он подумал бы в последнюю очередь – так это о том, что мрачный, почти надменный Хоу станет сплетничать о его личной жизни с отцом его любовника!  
– Натаниэля? – Он наконец сумел выдавить из себя хотя бы одно слово, и Малькольм понимающе рассмеялся:  
– Нет, юный Хоу вовсе не болтлив, но знаешь, чтобы устоять перед своей любимой женщиной, которая твёрдо вознамерилась добиться ответа – это надо побольше сил иметь, чем вообще может быть у живого мужчины. А Бетани всегда очень интересно, как там поживают её братики, да и мне иногда доводится кое-что услышать.  
– Ладно, что мне ничего не будет, я понял, – потерев лицо ладонью, торопливо сменил тему целитель, пытаясь отделаться от иррационального чувства стыда. Он ведь и правда ничего Хоуку не обещал, да и Малькольм, похоже, не намеревался ни в чём его упрекать, но всё равно было как-то совестно. – Но ведь что-то всё-таки случилось, да?  
– Да ничего особенного, – помолчав, снова пожал плечами пожилой маг. Андерс нахмурился, и он пояснил: – Просто Гаррет сообразил наконец, что твои мечты о девице, собственном домике и хорошем обеде могут быть не просто пустой болтовней, и задумался. Домик-то с обедом он тебе как-нибудь сумел бы обеспечить, а вот сиськи отрастить ему не по силам, даже приди ему в голову эта дурная идея. Твоя лесная эльфа не единственная баба на свете, вот он и пытается привыкнуть к мысли, что однажды ему придётся отойти в сторону.  
Целитель, совершенно растерявшись, смотрел на него и пытался осмыслить невероятную в своей дикости идею. От мысли о том, что гордый, сильный Гаррет может просто сдаться, без боя уступить какой-нибудь чужой девице, хотелось убежать в ужасе. Было в ней что-то невыносимо извращённое, как и в той тусклой пустоте в глубине гарретовых зрачков.  
– Только у меня к тебе одна просьба будет, Андерс, – негромко и очень серьёзно проговорил Малькольм. Тот вопросительно улыбнулся, и пожилой маг, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил: – Гаррет тебе всё простит. Кроме снисходительности. Так что… что бы у вас там ни произошло, не оставайся с ним просто из жалости. Или из-за того, что сочтёшь, будто что-то ему должен или что так нужно…  
– Вы что-то не договариваете, – уверенно сказал целитель. Улыбчивая складочка возле губ Хоука-старшего на мгновение стала жестче, и он твёрдо произнёс:  
– Да. Но этого тебе лучше не знать. Иначе непременно попытаешься что-нибудь исправить, а это всё равно не сработает. Только хуже станет.  
Андерс скрипнул зубами. Как же его раздражала – до кровавой пелены в глазах – эта иногда появлявшаяся у всех взрослых манера. Как будто только они знают, как должно быть, а он, молодой и глупый, ничего в жизни не понимает.  
Но спорить с Малькольмом явно было бесполезно. По крайней мере, сейчас – чуть позже, может быть, что-то и получится, а пока у него есть более важные дела.  
– Спасибо, – вежливо сказал он, аккуратно стряхивая в ладонь крошки от булочки, которую так и не попробовал. – Вы мне очень помогли, дядя Малькольм. Только вы ни демона лысого не понимаете. Потому что всякие домики и обеды – это хрень полная, а я первого совсем своего человека никому не отдам, даже его собственным глупостям. Вот.  
Андерс встал из-за стола и, решительно кивнув, вышел за дверь. К выброшенным под забор крошкам немедленно слетелась стайка воробьёв, и он твёрдым шагом направился к городским воротам. Тянущее нытье под ребрами наконец рассосалось, как будто острым ножом разрезали перетягивавший его кишки узел, и окрылённый облегчением целитель только на полпути к Башне Бдения сообразил, что не успел даже задуматься о том, как именно убедить Гаррета в своей правоте.   
Начать, наверное, следовало с обычного разговора. На всякий случай – а то вдруг он всё-таки не понял – сообщить Хоуку, что с Веланной он флиртовал просто чтобы позлить одичавшую в своих лесах долийку, и что людей, вообще-то, ценят и любят целиком, а не за сиськи. Или не ценят, но это явно не их случай, потому что Гаррет ему… ну, очень дорог.  
А потом можно будет всё-таки сходить к Дайлену. Потому что лучший друг хоть и старался никогда не влиять на принятие решений, но никогда не отказывался помочь в их осуществлении. Иногда перекраивая первоначальный план до неузнаваемости – но каждый раз это оборачивалось только к лучшему, так что Андерс не жаловался.  
На столике в его комнате опять красовался пушистый букет, и целитель мысленно поморщился. Его непредсказуемый Тайный Поклонник на сей раз возник как-то совсем невовремя, и несколько мгновений маг даже всерьёз думал, что просто уйдёт. Не заглянет в плетёную корзиночку в поисках записки и не станет ломать голову над тем, что же всё это значило и кто же воспылал к нему такой странно целомудренной страстью. Всё это вполне могло подождать до вечера.  
Любопытство оказалось сильнее него. Он потратит всего пару минут, мысленно уговаривал себя Андерс – и, как всегда, ошибся в своих предположениях.  
Потому что на подушечке из мягкого зелёного мха, в самом центре толстого пучка звездноцвета лежал небольшой стеклянный флакон, густо оплетённый золотистыми металлическими лентами. И на прикосновение дрогнувшей руки целителя мягко мерцавшая красная жидкость, плескавшаяся почти вровень с припаянной пробкой, отозвалась вспышкой тошнотно-розового света.  
– Да чтоб Андрасте Древний Бог прямо сквозь её священные труселя выебал, – почему-то шепотом проговорил Андерс, всё ещё не веря собственным глазам. Но сиявшая под его пальцами филактерия была, как и положено, твёрдой, холодной, и колола кожу зловещей, гнилостной аурой магии крови, и маг, вдруг испугавшись, что кто-то увидит, торопливо выхватил её из корзинки и спрятал за пазуху.  
Это его свобода, неожиданно понял он, поворачивая на ведущую на третий этаж, к покоям Дайлена лестницу. Это последний тянувшийся к нему поводок, последняя цепь Церкви – и теперь она в его руках. Ему больше ничто не угрожает. Он полноправный Серый Страж, и больше ни одна храмовничья сука не сможет ходить у него по пятам против его воли.  
Андерс засмеялся и как мальчишка вприпрыжку поскакал к амелловой комнате, торопясь поделиться распиравшей его радостью. Он мечтал об этом всю жизнь, с тех самых пор, как вообще узнал о существовании подобной мерзости – и вот сбылось!  
Уныло склонившийся над очередной стопкой документов Дайлен поначалу, кажется, вообще не понял, почему он ведёт себя так, будто украл у Огрена весь его запас спиртного и уже успел выжрать не меньше половины. Дар речи целителю почему-то отказал, он только фыркал, едва сдерживая смех, или хохотал в голос, и через пару минут безуспешных попыток объяснить жестами причину своего счастья попросту вытащил филактерию из-за пазухи и сунул её в руки другу.  
– Охренеть, – замерев, проговорил Амелл, и Андерс с готовностью подтвердил:  
– Ага! – Бурлившая внутри энергия несколько поутихла, и целитель уселся на стоявшее возле командорского стола кресло, старательно сцепив руки на коленях: – Мой Тайный Поклонник сам себя переплюнул. И ещё в корзиночку с цветами её положил, как будто самого факта было мало.  
Оторвать взгляд от вожделенного текуче-алого сияния оказалось почти невозможно, и маг не сразу заметил, что брови вертевшего филактерию в пальцах Дайлена сдвинуты почти недовольно.  
– Что-то не так? – опасливо осведомился Андерс, борясь с желанием выхватить амулет крови из рук Командора.  
– Да нет, всё в порядке, – безрадостным тоном отозвался Амелл, продолжая внимательно изучать флакон. А потом, как будто спохватившись, поднял взгляд и ободряюще улыбнулся другу: – Здорово, что ты теперь можешь не беспокоиться об этом. Я страшно за тебя рад.  
– Но? – настороженно уточнил целитель. К радости в глазах Дайлена примешивалась изрядная доля тревоги, и не заметить этого он никак не мог.  
– Я просто это совсем по-другому представлял, – со вздохом протянув ему филактерию, признался Страж-Командор. – Переписывался с Церковью, пытаясь добиться того, чтобы они вернули тебе эту штуку сами, по закону, желательно – с поклонами и униженными извинениями. А вот каким способом её добыл… твой Тайный Поклонник – это неизвестно, и меня беспокоят возможные последствия. – Лицо Амелла на мгновение стало суровым и почти злым, и он, глядя куда-то поверх андерсова плеча, многообещающе процедил: – Надо мне кое с кем очень серьёзно поговорить.  
Андерс покосился на него с недоумением, но задуматься об этом надолго оказался просто не в состоянии. Посмотрел на флакон ещё раз, пытаясь понять, что такого в нем углядел Дайлен, и снова бережно спрятал его за пазуху.  
Поделиться своим счастьем с Гарретом целитель не успел – вышедший из своей комнаты одновременно с ним Амелл неведомым образом успел его опередить, и когда Андерс добрался до кабинета Хоука, из-за его двери уже слышался гневный голос Командора. Время от времени он обрывался, и тогда раздавалось негромкая, неразборчивая из-за толщины дубовой створки речь самого Гаррета, сейчас ещё сильнее напоминавшая целителю уютное звериное урчание. Он постоял рядом пару минут, повздыхал и, пожав плечами, пошёл дальше – кипевшая внутри энергия уже не так настойчиво требовала выхода, так что отступнику можно было похвастаться и попозже. И заодно попросить его дать Андерсу возможность поблагодарить своего поклонника прежде, чем с ним сделают то, что там придумал Дайлен. За подарки – тем более за такие – всё-таки положено было говорить «спасибо», что во внешнем мире, что в Круге.  
Натаниэль неподдельно удивился, услышав о том, что он трепло, но радость целителя по поводу обретения своей филактерии – которую, кажется, считал чем-то вроде долговых расписок на большие суммы, и Андерс решил его не переубеждать – вполне понял и поздравил его со всей доступной выдрессированному с детства аристократу искренностью. И даже предложил показать потайной подвальчик семейства Хоу, в котором хранились особо редкие вина, которые извлекались из оного лишь по случаю крайне значительных событий.  
Бутылку у него Андерс всё-таки выманил и, выждав ещё немного, снова направился к Гаррету. Ему ведь нужно было похвастаться филактерией и вообще с ним поговорить…  
– Ты на меня сердишься? – строго осведомился маг, отставив вино на край стола и усевшись верхом на колени не успевшему возразить Хоуку. Широкие тёплые ладони отступника привычно легли ему на бедра, и он украдкой выдохнул. Может, всё и правда получится?  
– За что? – искренне не понял Гаррет, и Андерс снова нахмурился. Тот, кажется, даже не прикидывался – да и правда, глупо было бы думать, что взрослый мужчина станет вести себя как малолетние девицы Круга с их вечным «ах, я вовсе не обижаюсь, но ты сволочь» – но взгляд у него всё равно был совсем неправильный. Голодный и бездеятельный, как будто отступник старался впитать каждое его движение, каждый жест – чтобы запомнить и потом перебирать воспоминания, словно дохлые драгоценности.  
– За Веланну, – собравшись с духом, объяснил целитель и пристально уставился на собеседника. Не смотри он на него так внимательно, мог бы и вовсе не заметить, как на мгновение вздрогнули пушистые ресницы, а в тёплом ласковом взгляде мелькнула какая-то тень. Маг прикусил губу и, наклонившись к уху любовника, убеждённо сказал:  
– Ты дурак, Гаррет. – Хоук удивлённо глянул на него, и Андерс терпеливо объяснил: – Я же при тебе говорил, что единственное её достоинство – это пресловутые сиськи. И что лично я нахожу другие вещи гораздо более привлекательными. Помнишь такое?  
Отступник кивнул и открыл было рот, собираясь что-то произнести, но целитель торопливо зажал ему рот ладонью и, бережно погладив по щетинистой щеке, попросил:  
– Дай я договорю вначале, ладно? Я же к ней не всерьёз приставал, только чтобы её позлить. Она же прямо нарывалась. Так что ревновать тебе совсем незачем, ты же знаешь, я просто обаятельный. И вообще… – Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, и решительно продолжил: – Гаррет, ты замечательный. И ты мне очень важен, почти как Дайлен. И если ты думаешь, что я вот так возьму и от всего этого откажусь из-за какой-нибудь новой женщины, то ты действительно дурак и я сам на тебя обижусь.  
Вот чего Андерс действительно не ожидал, так это того, что после этой детской угрозы глаза Гаррета вспыхнут нестерпимо ярким осознанием вины. Он даже растерялся на мгновение, а потом торопливо закончил:  
– И вообще прекрати изображать неуверенного в себе юнца, который всерьёз думает, что любая девка по определению лучше него просто потому, что она девка!  
Целитель выдохнул и торжествующе глянул на Хоука. Тот продолжал выжидательно смотреть на него, и Андерс нетерпеливо поинтересовался:  
– Ну?  
– Что? – удивлённо усмехнулся Гаррет.  
– Теперь тебе положено немножко на меня разозлиться, – вздохнув, растолковал целитель. – Схватить под коленки, опрокинуть на стол – видишь, я специально так сел, чтобы тебе поудобнее было – и трахнуть. А потом все эти глупости окончательно выветрятся у тебя из головы, и всё снова станет хорошо.  
Хоук растерянно заморгал, а затем его губы дрогнули и он от души рассмеялся. Андерс нахмурился, не понимая, что смешного тот увидел в его предложении, но потом Гаррет поднял взгляд, и ему стало совершенно на это наплевать, потому что золотистые хоуковы глаза снова искрились неподдельным весельем и в их манящей тёмной глубине сиял тот самый заветный огонёк.  
И проверить на себе крепость сенешальского стола Андерсу всё-таки пришлось. Правда, получилось совсем не так, как он представлял – вместо того, чтобы просто впечатать его в столешницу и отыметь напористо и зло, Хоук ласково вытряхнул его из мантии и довел до безумия вначале губами, а потом всем своим телом, горячим, словно огненная буря, и упоительно мощным. Разомлевший целитель лениво спихнул в выдвинутый ящик с каким-то смутно знакомым мусором почти опустевшую склянку из-под сафлорового масла и, погладив нежно целовавшего его в шею Гаррета по загривку, потянулся за вином.  
От чуть было не произошедшего повторного осквернения стола этот почтенный предмет мебели спас явившийся в самый неподходящий момент сенешаль Вэрел. Вылетевший из кабинета Андерс ещё успел заметить, что на показушно виноватой физиономии Хоука сверкали откровенно смеющиеся глаза, а потом дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, отсекая гневный голос пожилого мужчины. Целитель проказливо фыркнул и, заткнув початую бутылку пробкой, направился к своей комнате.  
Поселившееся в теле тягучее удовлетворение оказалось на удивление стойким. Андерсу совершенно не хотелось никуда торопиться, и даже вечером, вернувшись к Гаррету для продолжения праздника, он не стал с порога набрасываться на валявшегося в кровати отступника, а только привалился к его крепкому теплому боку и сунул ему в руки недопитое вино. Хоук, уютно фыркнув, прижал его к себе и сделал пару глотков из горла, а потом передал бутылку обратно. Он как будто не видел ничего удивительного в том, что можно не спешить, не выхватывать у судьбы из зубов каждое мгновение, и не проявлял ни малейшего нетерпения, позволяя Андерсу лениво сцеловывать с его губ терпкие алые капли и болтать обо всём на свете.  
– Что? – вдруг сорвался на смешок Гаррет, и увлеченный рассказом о собственных проделках в Круге целитель с недоумением и некоторым недовольством посмотрел на него.  
– Ну чего такого? – обиженно осведомился он. Ничего смешного он ведь пока не рассказывал, смешное будет потом…  
– Правила? – всё ещё посмеиваясь, удивлённым тоном переспросил Хоук. – Нет, в самом деле – правила?  
– Ну да, – невольно покраснев, пробормотал Андерс. Вдруг вспомнилось, как Дайлен поднял его на смех, когда он об этом рассказывал, и маг обеспокоенно покосился на любовника. Кто его знает, как тот отреагирует на покушение на его собственную задницу – а ему совсем не хотелось поссориться с Гарретом снова, они ведь только-только помирились.  
– Баш на баш, значит, – смешливо прищурясь, задумчиво протянул тот. Снова фыркнул, перекатился, упершись локтями возле плеч целителя, и весело поинтересовался: – Ну и сколько я тебе, выходит, задолжал? Четыре десятка ночей или уже пять? Или даже шесть? Я как-то не догадался посчитать точно.  
– Чего? – растерянно переспросил маг. Хоук лукаво фыркнул и игриво потёрся носом о его нос, а потом вдруг перекинул ногу через его бедра и уселся на него верхом.  
– Тебе стоило раньше мне рассказать, – с мягким укором проговорил отступник, легонько, игриво касаясь приоткрывшихся от изумления губ целителя. – Ты представляешь, сколько времени у нас уйдёт на восстановление справедливости?..  
– Так ты позволишь? – От изумления Андерс даже пропустил мимо ушей упоминание то ли имени, то ли сущности изрядно раздражавшего его духа и, увернувшись от очередного дразнящего поцелуя, попытался поймать взгляд Гаррета.  
– А почему нет? – как будто в недоумении пожал плечами тот и, послушно подставившись легшей на его скулу ладони, по-кошачьи прикрыл глаза. – Если ты хочешь…  
Целитель прерывисто вздохнул, приподнялся на локте и впился в его губы торопливым жадным поцелуем, пытаясь выиграть хоть немного времени. Впрочем, осмыслить всё как следует у него всё равно не получилось, потому что в голове суматошно колотилась одна-единственная почти пугающая мысль: ему можно взять Хоука. Просто так. Не за то, что сделал для него что-то, не за то, что отдался ему сам – просто потому, что ему захотелось.  
– Ложись на спину, – с нетерпеливым стоном оторвавшись от губ своего Гаррета, прохрипел Андерс. – Хочу тебя целиком.  
Хоук лукаво усмехнулся и повиновался, с кошачьей ленивой грацией растянувшись рядом с ним. Маг сглотнул, едва дыша от внезапно охватившего его вожделения, и медленно, почти нерешительно забрался ему на грудь, привычно потершись щекой о плечо. Ему на загривок ту же легли широкие жесткие ладони, и он недовольно повёл плечами:  
– Не надо. – Брови Гаррета чуть дрогнули, как будто он собирался нахмуриться, и Андерс торопливо пояснил: – Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь. Слишком нравится – а я не хочу слишком быстро потерять способность осознавать происходящее…  
Отступник понимающе усмехнулся и, расслабившись, откинулся на подушку. Целитель взял его за руку и, нежно поцеловав бившуюся на запястье жилку, положил его кисть себе на талию, а сам принялся неторопливо распутывать шнуровку рубашки.  
– Ты такой красивый, – выдохнул он, приподнявшись на локтях. Знакомое, казалось бы, до последней чёрточки, зрелище неизменно его завораживало – то, как двигались под кожей изящные, крепкие мускулы, как, выдавая возбуждение, чаще и резче вздымалась широкая мощная грудь, как сладко вздрагивало под его ладонями по-звериному сильное тело… Гаррет хрипло заурчал и легонько потянул его к себе, и Андерс с готовностью наклонился к нему, целуя его глубоко и жарко.  
– Не бойся, я не хрустальный, – с довольным вздохом откинувшись назад, подмигнул ему Хоук. Целитель фыркнул и, поудобнее устроившись между его раздвинутых колен, почти сердито укусил его за плечо:  
– Ты большой и сильный, знаю. Но это вовсе не повод обращаться с тобой грубо.  
Он бережно зализал след собственных зубов и снова с блаженным мурлыканьем потерся щекой о плечо любовника, вдыхая будоражащий запах здорового крепкого мужчины. Гаррет тихонько, гортанно рыкнул, и Андерс, подняв голову, встретился с ним взглядом. И, совершенно потерявшись в пылающем золоте его глаз, принялся торопливо и жадно целовать его – губы, шею, мускулистые плечи, широкую грудь с горячими шершавыми бугорками сосков, твердый живот с уходившей вниз дорожкой черных жестких волосков, сладко щекотавших язык… Хоук рвано вздыхал и хрипло постанывал, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, доверчиво подставлялся под его руки и губы, и Андерс, совершенно опьянев от возбуждения, уткнулся носом в его пупок и хрипло пробормотал:  
– Ты тоже мой… Мой красивый, мой сильный, мой замечательный Гаррет…  
Отступник отозвался низким, гортанным стоном и качнул бедрами, и целитель послушно провел ладонями по внутренним сторонам, поглаживая подрагивавшие под горячей чуткой кожей мускулы. Гаррет заворчал, как большой довольный зверь, и маг окончательно потерял самообладание.  
Что-то в самой глубине его сознания – что-то, нахватавшееся занудства от наставницы Винн – ещё пыталось возражать, напоминать, что в первый раз следовало сделать всё совсем по-другому. Хотя бы выбрать другую, более удобную с анатомической точки зрения позу, потому что у Хоука явно давно никого не было – да и кто вообще мог бы заподозрить, что уверенный, властный боевой маг может кому-то поддаться. Только Андерс слишком хотел видеть его глаза, видеть, как вспыхивает темным пламенем страсти окаймленная расплавленным золотом бездна зрачков, как вздрагивают густые ресницы в такт накатывающим на него волнам наслаждения… Как на одно одуряющее долгое мгновение из его взгляда пропадает всякий след мысли, пока Андерс ловит дрожащими от напряжения губами последний полустон-полукрик.  
Нет, считаться тем, кто сколько раз был сверху, Хоук, к немалому облегчению целителя, всё-таки не стал. В старом, честном принципе магу вдруг начало чудиться что-то нескладное, искажённое, и от того, что его поймали на давно забытом намерении действовать «по правилам», становилось почти неловко. Но Гаррет обо всём этом и не вспоминал, просто вдруг оказалось, что его можно в любой момент прижать к кровати и коленом раздвинуть ноги – и он, наверное, даже поддастся. Или нет. Андерс в конце концов обнаружил, что ему совершенно на это наплевать. Он в любом случае уползал из хоуковой комнаты чуть ли не на четвереньках, потому что ноги каждый раз дрожали и норовили подогнуться в самый неподходящий момент. Хоть соглашайся на предложения проводить, в самом деле.  
Филактерию целитель припрятал в свой самый дальний тайник. В Круге такого раздолья не было – там всё придумали задолго до них, и схроны с простенькими детскими сокровищами располагались обычно в ножках кроватей и за давно расшатанными камнями в туалетных комнатах. Под взглядами постоянно зыркавших в их сторону храмовников ничего особо замысловатого и не сотворишь, а вот в Башне Бдения Андерс развернулся как следует. В одном только лазарете у него было три секрета: один простенький, трёхуровневый, на двух нажимных камнях и одной руне, один чуть посложнее, с четверным дном, а в последнем было аж девять небольших камер, в каждой из которых могло поместиться по три стандартных склянки. Он как-то позвал Натаниэля, попросив проверить стены – разбойник нашёл все три, но четвертый уровень второго схрона не обнаружил, а в самом сложном и вовсе добрался только до пятого. Так что девятый отсек третьего лазаретного тайника целитель счёл вполне надёжным.  
Амулет, вообще говоря, следовало попросту уничтожить, только у Андерса почему-то рука не поднялась. Как будто вместе с филактерией он разрушил бы всё, что связывало его с прежней жизнью – но что бы он ни говорил, она вовсе не была бесконечным страданием. У него ведь был Дайлен, азарт побегов и горьковатое торжество от восторга в глазах магов-учеников, наблюдавших за тем, как его волокли обратно в его комнатку – ну или сразу в карцер – ворованные ирвинговы персики и размазанная по карманам мантии клубника, дотащить которую до места, где её можно спокойно слопать, почти никогда не удавалось… А ещё Пушистиус, острое счастье, когда под его ладонями впервые закрылась рваная рана на ноге молоденького рекрута-храмовника, оставшаяся от удара паучьей лапы, его заветный сон про неправильного демона и замысловатая ругань Карла-библиотекаря, опять обнаружившего, что в некоторых книгах появились не одобренные Церковью иллюстрации. Всякое было, и Андерс вовсе не был уверен, что хочет отбросить и это тоже.  
А в Башне Бдения было безопасно, и решение этого несомненно важного вопроса вполне могло подождать своей очереди.  
Беда пришла неожиданно. По уши увязший в собственных проблемах Андерс и думать забыл про Грету-горничную. Немолодая, не хуже него понимавшая сложность своего положения женщина исправно являлась к нему для осмотра каждую неделю, и целитель, в очередной раз заключив, что её беременность протекает нормально, выбрасывал её из головы до следующего визита.  
Мышка сдернул его с кровати в середине ночи. Андерс, проспавший только пару часов, даже не сразу сообразил, чего хотел от него бледный, словно полотно, мальчишка, и только через пару минут, уже на бегу выловив в его лепетании слова «Грета», «кровь», «кончается», со смутным ужасом понял, что случилось какое-то несчастье.  
Поначалу показалось, что всё далеко не страшно. У Греты просто отошли воды – раньше, чем следовало, ей бы ещё недели три поносить, но ничего такого ужасного – и крови в них было совсем немного. Но с каждым часом дела шли всё хуже: от боли при схватках, которую отчего-то не умеряли ни разрешённые в подобном случае зелья, ни заклятия, женщина несколько раз теряла сознание, от тщетных попыток вытолкнуть плод наружу её мышцы сводило судорогой, а легкие не справлялись с неожиданной нагрузкой. Вынужденный наблюдать за её мучениями почти в бездействии Андерс уже начал кипятить скальпели, надеясь, что грубый «стальной» способ окажется эффективнее, но почти сразу понял что его предположения ошибочны – попытка вырезать младенца из утробы матери неизбежно закончилась бы её смертью, потому что её взбунтовавшееся тело наотрез отказывалось принимать его магию.  
Агония продолжалась почти сутки. Целитель до последнего надеялся, что ему всё-таки удастся помочь обоим, благо и лириума, и зелий у него было хоть залейся, да и добровольных помощников хватало. К следующей ночи Грета всё-таки родила мальчика – крохотного, слабенького, чуть не задохнувшегося окончательно из-за обвившей шейку пуповины. Маг немедленно принялся вливать в хрупкое тельце балансировавшего на грани жизни и смерти ребёнка собственную силу – и мог лишь в отчаянии наблюдать за тем, как его мать истекала кровью. Прервать свое заклятие, не убив младенца, он не мог, а всё, что делала повивальная бабка Башни Бдения, беспрекословно повиновавшаяся его распоряжениям, оказалось бесполезным.  
Андерс ещё видел – самым глубоким, затратным зрением мага – слабо мерцавший в теле Греты огонёк жизни, но в тот момент, когда завершённое заклинание впиталось в кожу немедленно захныкавшего ребёнка и он, наконец передав его одной из сновавших рядом девиц, кинулся к женщине, жизненная сила окончательно её покинула. На заклятие воскрешения ушли последние крохи его маны – но силой вытащенная с дороги в Тень душа, не сумев уцепиться за истощенное тело, снова выскользнула из его хватки.  
Андерс бессильно осел на пол и неимоверным напряжением воли заставил себя продолжать дышать.  
Когда он несколько пришёл в себя, вокруг уже никого не было, а за окном поднималась убывающая луна. Целитель, напрягая память, сумел вспомнить, что сам отмахивался от предложений помочь и проводить до его комнаты, и попросил только стакан горячего травяного взвара… Давно остывшую чашку он до сих пор сжимал в руках, лазарет был отмыт до блеска, а лежащее на соседней койке тело Греты прикрывала широкая белая простыня.  
– П-прости, – дрожащим голосом проговорил Андерс. Женщина уже не могла его услышать, это он знал точно – просто отчаянно хотелось хоть как-то выплеснуть наружу пронзительное чувство вины. Как-то избавиться от невыносимого ощущения, что подвёл ту, подвести которую не имел права, что не справился, не оказался достаточно сильным там, где все остальные были ещё слабее… Он съежился и, уткнувшись лицом в колени, попытался разрыдаться, но под стыдом и виной не оказалось ни гнева, ни горя, только глухая гулкая пустота.  
Наверное, он просидел так очень долго. Последние ночные шумы успели стихнуть, и в коридорах крепости было темно и пустынно. Андерс шел почти вслепую, едва переставляя ноги и держась за стену, хотя уже не мог припомнить, почему ему казалось, что упасть – это плохо. Перед глазами стояло измученное лицо Греты и ещё испачканная её кровью и водами сморщенная мордашка младенца, и внутренности скручивало внезапным диким страхом – а вдруг с ним тоже случится что-нибудь плохое, раз целитель выпустил его из виду? Но сил на то, чтобы повернуться и кинуться к бабке Ринге, которая забрала малыша с собой, уже не было, и маг продолжал идти, уже забыв, куда именно направлялся.  
– Грета умерла, – почувствовав на своих плечах чьи-то теплые руки, отстранённо сообщил Андерс. От ощущения живого тепла его вдруг начала бить дрожь, а потом рядом вспыхнул светлячок и он, проморгавшись, увидел обеспокоенное лицо Гаррета. – Грета умерла, а я ничего не сумел сделать.  
В глазах отступника мелькнули понимание и сочувствие, и целитель уже испугался, что сейчас ему начнут говорить все самые неправильные вещи на свете, от которых будет только хуже – что он не виноват, что он и не мог ничего сделать, как будто от неоспоримой логичности этих заявлений он перестанет чувствовать нестерпимую давящую тяжесть, грозящую превратить его душу в бесполезные осколки. Но Хоук только прижал Андерса к себе – спиной к широкой надежной груди, тепло которой тут же начало просачиваться в его истощенное тело, заставляя его содрогаться в запоздалой судороге перенапряжения – и аккуратно сел на кровать, усадив его к себе на колени. Целитель глубоко вздохнул, слушая, как тот шепчет ему на ухо какие-то неразборчивые, бессмысленные нежности, от которых, как ни странно, и впрямь становилось капельку легче.  
– Она уже немолодая была, – наконец проговорил Андерс, почти перестав дрожать под бережно гладившими его бока и грудь теплыми ладонями. – Ей бы вообще рожать не стоило, другой я бы и запретил – но она одна была, ни мужа, ни других детей, у меня просто язык не повернулся. Ей так хотелось маленького… – Гаррет молча слушал его, внимательно и сосредоточенно, и он снова заговорил, чуть не захлебываясь словами: – А всё ведь нормально было, я даже представить не мог – а у неё преждевременные роды начались, и всё пошло наперекосяк, и…  
Слова, перемежавшиеся сухими рыданиями, через час тоже кончились. Андерс, окончательно обессилев, откинул голову на плечо Хоуку, но тот вместо того, чтобы впиться в беззащитно открытую шею поцелуем, только нежно прижался небритой щекой к виску. Маг рвано вздохнул, пытаясь разобраться в клубке противоречивых эмоций, состоявшем в основном из разочарования и сокрушительного облегчения, и устало прикрыл глаза, крепко вцепившись в обнимавшую его талию гарретову руку.  
– А у тебя что-нибудь съедобное есть? – неожиданно для себя самого смущённо поинтересовался целитель. Голод проснулся внезапно, как будто избавившееся от толики напряжения тело очнулось и наконец-то догадалось потребовать то, что было ему действительно нужно. Гаррет чуть заметно улыбнулся, мазнув губами по его виску, и, так и не выпустив его из рук, потянулся к дверце тумбочки.  
Андерс жадно вгрызся в бутерброд с копчёным мясом и, проглотив первый кусок, с подозрением вопросил:  
– А зачем это ты здесь еду держишь?  
– Да так, на всякий случай, – мягко усмехнулся Хоук, аккуратно поддерживая его всё ещё подрагивавшую руку. – Вдруг ко мне какой-нибудь голодный светловолосый Страж забредёт…  
Кажется, бутерброд он всё-таки не доел. Так и заснул, вцепившись зубами в очередной кусок, только краем почти полностью провалившегося в Тень сознания отмечая, что Гаррет осторожно вынул из его рук остаток и, покрепче прижав его к груди, бережно уложил рядом с собой.  
Андерс открыл глаза глухой ночью. Ему отчего-то было спокойно и тепло, крепко обнимавшие его сильные руки казались самой надёжной защитой на свете, а волосы на затылке легонько ерошило мерное дыхание спящего Хоука. Маг умиротворенно вздохнул, полежал так ещё немного, а потом осторожно, чтобы не разбудить любовника, развернулся.  
Во сне лицо Гаррета казалось совсем другим, безмятежным и юным, и у Андерса сжалось сердце. Он ласково погладил по щеке чуть заметно подавшегося навстречу прикосновению отступника и, задыхаясь от смутно знакомого, почти пугающего томительно-сладкого чувства, пронизывавшего его до самой глубины души, торопливо впился в его губы требовательным, почти грубым поцелуем.  
Секс всегда всё упрощает, правда ведь?

 _Гаррет Хоук_  
Стоило как следует взяться за дело – и оно тут же сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Гаррету становилось почти стыдно: что ему стоило додуматься до этого раньше? Мог бы уже давно избавить свое солнышко от нависшей над его головой угрозы.  
Нет, всё это, само собой, было далеко не так просто. В меру придушенные хоуковы информаторы оказались куда осведомленней, чем говорили раньше, однако всеведущими они вовсе не были. Да и сам Гаррет не спешил трепать на каждом углу о том, для чего именно ему нужна сэр Райлок и её бережно хранимое имущество.  
Храмовница, как выяснилось, действительно осталась в Амарантайне. Однако посвящать местную преподобную мать в свои планы она не стала и, получив полагающееся благословение, вместе со своим маленьким отрядом растворилась в переплетениях припортовых улиц. Не лучший выбор, на самом деле – за доками и складами пристально следили и старшины местных нищих, и подручные контрабандистов, пока не дослужившиеся до более почётной работы, и даже гарретовы соглядатаи. Последние, однако, искали рыцаря в церковной броне, а не остроглазую женщину в простом тёмном платье, а развеивать их заблуждения собратья по наблюдению не спешили. Ещё чего, забесплатно-то…  
Заброшенный товарный склад, который заняла сэр Райлок со своими приспешниками, Гаррет в конце концов обнаружил. Всего-то нужно было сменить драконий доспех на простую вычерненную куртку и, замотав лицо темным шарфом, немного прогуляться по крышам портовых строений. Вот то, возле которого крутилось больше всего народу – ни контрабандистам, ни нищим не нравилось присутствие в их заботливо поделенной вотчине посторонних – и было ему нужно.  
Проскользнуть мимо уныло маячившего в «потайном месте» юнца, который явно чувствовал себя до крайности неуютно без тяжелого доспеха, оказалось совсем несложно. Невеликих умений Гаррета вполне хватило, чтобы незамеченным добраться до крыши нужного здания и, распластавшись на скользкой кровле из разбухшей от морской сырости дранки, заглянуть в маленькое чердачное окно.  
Вернее, чердака как такового у склада не было. Перед цеплявшимся за рассохшуюся оконную раму магом открывалось широкое, просторное помещение, небрежно перечеркнутое поддерживавшими крышу балками, и только в дальнем его конце, у самой стены, темнел лежавший на них помост с четырьмя грубыми тюфяками. Один из храмовников – уже немолодой, с усталым лицом мужчина – как раз взбирался на него по приставной лесенке, и Гаррет торопливо отодвинулся, опасаясь, что тот может его заметить. Сама Райлок, на сей раз одетая в свою броню, увлечённо втолковывала что-то ещё одному своему соратнику, стоявшему точно в центре небольшого освещённого пятачка. Судя по выражению лица, рыцарь её энтузиазма не разделял.  
– Мы не можем сидеть в этой дыре вечно, – прислушавшись, различил Хоук. Женщина выразительно махнула кулаком и твердо продолжила: – Нужно приводить план в исполнение немедленно. Ловушка для проклятого Создателем мага готова, и надо осуществить всё до того, как захватившие власть в Амарантайне малефикары успеют об этом пронюхать.  
Гаррет вздернул губу в беззвучном рыке и, мрачно усмехнувшись, подумал, что всё сложилось на редкость удачно. Ему даже не придётся нарушать приказ Дайлена. Почти.  
– Этого мага необходимо уничтожить, – продолжала сэр Райлок. – Он доказал свою ненадёжность, и мы не можем позволить, чтобы Первый Чародей снова заморочил голову Рыцарю-Командору своими речами о редком таланте и снисходительности к молодежи.  
Под пальцами боевого мага тихо хрустнуло дерево оконной рамы, и он несколько опомнился. Ни к чему было выдавать себя раньше времени – ему вовсе не хотелось проверять предположения Ирвинга на собственной шкуре. Может, потом, когда ставка не будет так высока.  
Уныло молчавший храмовник попытался было напомнить о том, что пресловутый маг – Серый Страж и более неподвластен воле Церкви, но распалившаяся Райлок только злобно зашипела и затянула новую проникновенную речь. В ней упоминались малефикары, зарождение нового Тевинтера в одном побитом послеморовыми набегами порождений тьмы эрлинге, неблагоразумие королевы Аноры и категорическое несогласие храмовницы со всем вышеупомянутым, и Гаррет понял, что ему попросту не оставили выбора.  
Бороться с храмовниками было очень просто. Несмотря на заверения Церкви, их умения слишком напоминали заклинания и требовали хотя бы секунды полной сосредоточенности. Когда доспехи мгновенно раскаляются от жара огненной бури, а не прикрытая металлом плоть вскипает и почти сразу осыпается пеплом, добиться нужного состояния очень сложно.  
Торчавший на своём секретном посту мальчишка, как будто почуяв неладное, вломился внутрь и тут же оказался в ловушке: прогоревшая с одного края балка рухнула за его спиной, перегородив выход. Бросить наугад «святую кару» вчерашний рекрут ещё успел, но стоявший возле стропил Гаррет только поморщился, ощутив, как от прошедшего мимо цели плетения повеяло неприятным холодком.  
Через несколько минут всё было кончено. Внизу слабо потрескивал остывающий земляной пол, теперь напоминавший раскалённое до вязкости стекло, и в падавшем из чердачного оконца лунном свете поблескивала лужа расплавленного металла, в которой никто уже не сумел бы опознать храмовничий доспех. Поясная сумка Райлок, хоть и сделанная из пропитанной чем-то огнеупорным кожи, рассыпалась от первого же прикосновения, и Гаррет осторожно поднял небольшую склянку с алой жидкостью, оплетенную металлическими лентами. Раскалённое золото обожгло пальцы, но стекло под ним оставалось прохладным.  
В душе, вопреки его чаяниям, не было ни намека на торжество. Хотя его триумф был неоспорим: вожделенная добыча получена и вскоре будет преподнесена её законному обладателю со всем подобающим изяществом; сам он не получил ни единой царапины и сумел ускользнуть из порта незамеченным, не оставив никаких следов произошедшего. Никто не сможет связать гибель якобы отсутствовавшего в городе отряда храмовников с эрлом Амарантайна или его младшим сенешалем. Гаррет даже заработал на этом десяток серебрушек – местный кузнец уже ко всему привык и не спрашивал, откуда брался застывший лужицами металл. Плуги с него выходили справные, вот и довольно.  
Лежавшая на подушечке из зелёного мха филактерия выглядела величественно и настолько окончательно, что у Гаррета заледенело сердце. Вот и всё. Последний шаг. Больше у него ничего не осталось, ни одного резервного плана, ни одного способа поддержать интерес своего возлюбленного… Он исполнил всё, что сумел придумать.  
Ощущать собственное бессилие Гаррету не нравилось. Тосковать, слепо глядя в судебные акты и воскрешая в памяти вид изящной плетеной корзинки с амулетом крови, было совершенно бессмысленно, и он, глубоко вздохнув, вытащил из ящика стола предпоследний рунный камень и инструменты резчика. Бегство от реальности и не более того, но всё же требуемая для создания руны сосредоточенность должна была помочь ему взять себя в руки. Может, у него и так всё получится…  
Полагаться на судьбу было непривычно и как-то неловко.  
– Ты здесь, – утвердительно проговорил Дайлен, сунув голову в дверь, и вошёл, заперев её у себя спиной. Гаррет отложил в сторону завершённую руну – позже можно будет продать её кому-нибудь из торговцев – и вопросительно поглядел на младшего. Тот ответил ему неприкрыто гневным взором и резко осведомился:  
– Брат мой, помнишь ли ты о том, что я просил тебя не трогать некую храмовницу и её прихвостней? И, кажется, даже объяснил, почему.  
– Не трогать, пока она не нападёт первой, – вздохнув с облегчением, спокойно пояснил Гаррет. – Я, признаться, думал попросту спереть… известный нам предмет, но не сложилось.  
– Поясни-ка, – сложив руки на груди, язвительно потребовал Командор. – Ты увидел парочку кирас с пламенеющим мечом и вдруг решил, что устроить очередную бойню – это хорошая идея?  
– Не кричи на всю крепость, Дайлен, – сделав ещё один глубокий вдох, ровно проговорил Хоук. – Вначале я немного послушал их разговоры, и мне почему-то показалось, что их намерению заманить Андерса в засаду и убить без суда и приговора следует помешать. После чего сэр Райлок, ныне покойная, продолжила убеждать своих соратников в необходимости осуществления всех её планов, которые включали также подстрекание бунта в эрлинге, смещение «пробравшихся во власть малефикаров» и последующее уничтожение оных.  
– Ладно, это сойдет за первый шаг, – помолчав, кивнул Амелл и после секундного колебания уселся напротив него. – Надеюсь, потенциальные свидетели разбежались прежде, чем успели разобрать, кто это крошит рыцарей Церкви?  
– Я всё сделал тихо, – заверил его Гаррет, стараясь выглядеть поубедительнее. – Стены в том складе были толстые, гул пламени снаружи не расслышали бы, а закричать никто не успел.  
– А следы? – обеспокоенно уточнил Дайлен. – Нам с тобой мало радости будет, если кто-то обнаружит…  
– Полусгоревший склад с оплавленным полом, – закончил за него отступник. – Я там был – других стихийных магов такой силы в эрлинге нет – но о том, что в этом складе были именно храмовники, никто сказать не сможет. А если скажут и подтвердят – у нас будет повод прижать их за выступление против законной власти. Никаких следов я не оставил: доспехи расплавились до неузнаваемости, я их загнал тамошнему кузнецу – уже завтра ими землю пахать будут.  
– Много получил? – хмыкнув, полюбопытствовал Амелл.  
– На пиво хватит, – ухмыльнулся в ответ Хоук. – Всё будет в порядке, клянусь.  
– За исключением того, что ты бессовестно разбалуешь Андерса, – со вздохом откинувшись на спинку стула, укоризненно заметил Командор. – Ты, кстати, в курсе, что твой рунный подарочек, оказывается, и впрямь стоит не намного меньше моего несчастного эрлинга?  
– Плевать, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Главное, работает как надо. На его счету уже десятков пять стрел, которые в противном случае пришлось бы вытаскивать из самого Андерса.  
– Ну, тут я спорить не стану, – приподнял уголки губ в улыбке Дайлен. Потёр лицо ладонью и, как будто поколебавшись, продолжил: – Ты все же… как-нибудь поумерь пыл, что ли. Хотя не знаю, поможет ли: он уже давно ходит с видом Белой Жрицы, по первому же зову которой на врагов обрушится вся сила Создателя… Смотрится, конечно, впечатляюще, но он же так нарвётся.  
– Если что, я помогу, – успокоил его Хоук, но кузен только поморщился и вздохнул:  
– Вот об этом я и говорю. Ты его уже избаловал.  
Последовавший за этим спор так и окончился ничем. Амеллова воспитательного порыва Гаррет, признаться, так и не понял, поскольку ему самому Андерс казался очаровательно благоразумным и доброжелательным, а сам Командор, услышав в ответ на очередной аргумент лишь упрямое «А мне нравится его баловать!» только застонал вполголоса и махнул рукой. И посмотрел на старшего кузена такими несчастными глазами, что тому почти стало стыдно за безвременно почившую сэра Райлок и за некогда возивших в Амарантайн персики контрабандистов.  
Почти. Будь у него выбор, он снова поступил бы так же.  
Снова утонуть в мрачных мыслях Гаррет не успел. Через несколько минут после ухода Дайлена, наконец отчаявшегося убедить его в том, что даже самое замечательное солнышко нужно иногда одергивать и придерживать, дверь его кабинета снова скрипнула, и внутрь скользнул опасливо озиравшийся Андерс с пыльной бутылкой наперевес.   
Гаррет поплотнее закрыл ящик стола с инструментами рунного резчика и невольно улыбнулся. Целитель словно сиял, искрясь заразительной, солнечной радостью, и отступник смотрел на него, не в силах наглядеться. Мерзлый комок под сердцем от сиявшего в глазах Андерса счастья начал подтаивать, и Гаррета наконец настигло долгожданное смирение. Всё будет так, как будет, но он будет последним дураком, если упустит то, что есть у него сейчас.  
Целитель поставил свою добычу на край стола и с кошачьей непринуждённостью оседлал его бедра, и Хоук нежно обнял ладонями его костистые коленки и повел их вверх, лаская ноги. Андерс блаженно прижмурился и, обхватив его шею длинными тёплыми пальцами, осведомился:  
– Дайлен тебе уже всё растрепал или просто прибежал и потребовал отловить того, кто отправил сучку Райлок к Создателю?  
Гаррет замялся, пытаясь придумать, как ответить, не соврав и не выдав при этом свою причастность к «отправлению», и в конце концов проговорил:  
– Скорее первое. Я очень за тебя рад, солнце моё. Такое надо отпраздновать, верно?  
Андерс кивнул, покусал губы и вдруг очень серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза:  
– Ты на меня сердишься?  
– За что? – опешив, переспросил Гаррет и растерянно посмотрел на него. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что на целителя вообще можно рассердиться, он ведь был самым лучшим, добрым и солнечным…  
– За Веланну, – помедлив, уточнил Андерс, и Хоук резко выдохнул и с трудом удержал на лице улыбку. Нет, на бессовестный флирт с эльфийкой он тоже не злился, просто… был огорчён. Собственной слепотой и внезапно обнаружившимся эгоизмом, и винить в этом целителя вовсе не собирался.  
– Ты дурак, Гаррет, – уверенно сообщил ему на ухо Андерс, чуть не задевая мочку губами. Отступник удивленно посмотрел на него, гадая, что привело его к подобному выводу, и тот терпеливо объяснил, что вовсе не считал эльфийку привлекательной. По крайней мере, за пределами физического аспекта, коий отнюдь не являлся ключевым в отношениях.  
Гаррет собрался с духом и уже открыл рот, чтобы поделиться хоть частью своих выводов – о том, что нельзя мешать счастью любимого, и о том, как он боится как раз с этим и не справиться, потому что притаившееся в его душе безумие требует владения, единоличного и полновластного – но к его губам прижалась теплая сухая ладонь, и Андерс, ласково погладив его по щеке, твердо закончил:  
– И если ты думаешь, что я вот так возьму и от всего этого откажусь из-за какой-нибудь новой женщины, то ты действительно дурак и я сам на тебя обижусь.  
Хоук оцепенел. Раньше ему казалось, что целитель в принципе не умеет обижаться – все его огорчения длились не больше нескольких минут, а затем он просто выбрасывал их из головы и обращал всё своё внимание на что-нибудь более приятное. Гаррет даже завидовал подобному умению не зацикливаться на мелких бедах.  
И меньше всего он хотел стать тем, кто действительно Андерса обидит…  
Продолжавший теребить его отросшую щетину маг растерянно моргнул и, сглотнув, решительно добавил:  
– И вообще прекрати изображать неуверенного в себе юнца, который всерьёз думает, что любая девка по определению лучше него просто потому, что она девка!  
Гаррет улыбнулся под его ладонью. Похоже, он и впрямь дурак. Но он даже представить не мог, что Андерс действительно сочтет, что это недоразумение достойно его внимания и решит что-то предпринять… Пальцы целителя ещё раз нежно прошлись по его скулам и снова крепко обхватили шею, и тот требовательно осведомился:  
– Ну?  
– Что? – не сдержав улыбки облегчения, удивлённо переспросил Гаррет.  
– Теперь тебе положено немножко на меня разозлиться, – вздохнул Андерс, поглядев на него так, будто он не понимал очевиднейших вещей. – Схватить под коленки, опрокинуть на стол – видишь, я специально так сел, чтобы тебе поудобнее было, – почти хвастливо уточнил он, и Хоук, повинуясь его короткому жесту, машинально опустил взгляд на обнимавшие его талию колени, – и трахнуть. А потом все эти глупости окончательно выветрятся у тебя из головы, и всё снова станет хорошо.  
Андерс умолк и посмотрел на него с такой надеждой, что Гаррет едва сдержал смех. Облегчение накатило на него сокрушительной волной: он всё-таки был дорог своему солнышку. За него волновались, о нем пытались заботиться – пускай неловко и неумело, но так трогательно…  
– Я тебя обожаю, счастье мое, – встретившись со встревоженными глазами любимого, доверительно поделился Хоук и всё-таки рассмеялся. Андерс недоуменно нахмурился, и Гаррет, потянувшись к нему, ласково коснулся его губ своими.  
– Я тебя тоже, – с явным облегчением пробормотал целитель и, поудобнее устроившись в его объятиях, наклонился за новым поцелуем.  
Выпустить свое сокровище из рук оказалось совершенно невозможно, хотя и нужно было – у Андерса наверняка было немало дел, как у него самого. Но Гаррет, едва дыша от острой нежности, только крепче прижал его к себе и продолжил целовать: настойчиво, дразняще, бережно покусывая теплые губы и ловкий шершавый язычок, сводивший его с ума каждым касанием. Маг сладко вздыхал и мял его загривок, словно довольный кот, и Хоук заурчал, принимаясь аккуратно расстегивать его мантию.  
– Ты настоящий подарок судьбы, – не выдержав, почти беззвучно прошептал он в ключицы любимому, но тот всё равно услышал, крепче сжал ласкавшие его плечи пальцы и бездыханно потребовал:  
– Ну так разверни уже!  
Гаррет фыркнул и, проведя языком вдоль изящно изогнутой косточки, впился в тонкую кожу над ней губами. Андерс тихо застонал и плавно повел бедрами, подставляя его ладоням поясницу, и Хоук, крепко подхватив его под ягодицы, пересадил его на стол.  
– Сейчас разверну, – поймав затянутый поволокой взгляд целителя, с усмешкой пообещал он, и тот чуть слышно захныкал, выгибая спину и разводя колени. Отступник вздрогнул от возбуждения и медленно провел ладонями вдоль застежек его одеяния, наслаждаясь едва ощутимым трепетом жилистого жаркого тела, а затем наклонился к любовнику и поцеловал его, глубоко и долго. Полы мантии разошлись под пальцами, как будто понимая его нетерпение, и Гаррет с довольным урчанием потерся лицом о часто вздымавшуюся грудь.  
В том, чтобы целовать свое солнышко, доверчиво и беспомощно раскинувшееся на его рабочем столе, было что-то восхитительно непристойное и уютное. Хоук никак не мог остановиться – облизывал и прихватывал зубами заалевшие уши, прослеживал губами колотившуюся на шее жилку, пробовал на вкус горячие бусинки сосков и впадинку между бедром и животом, пахшую остро и возбуждающе. Андерс стонал и слепо шарил руками по его плечам и груди, нежно царапая кожу коротко обстриженными ногтями, и Гаррет восторженно мурлыкал, подставляясь его суматошным ласкам.  
Выпускать его целитель отказался наотрез. Даже когда голова немного перестала кружиться, и Хоук вспомнил о том, что он вообще-то тяжелый и валяться неподвижным грузом на более изящном и хрупком любовнике попросту невежливо, лениво гладивший его по загривку Андерс только недовольно фыркнул и, подставив влажную от испарины шею под поцелуи, крепче сжал обнимавшие его конечности. Правда, через несколько минут он глубоко вздохнул и, спихнув попавшуюся под локоть склянку из-под смазки в наугад открытый ящик, потянулся за стоявшим на краю стола и чудом не упавшим на пол вином, и им всё-таки пришлось расцепиться, потому что открыть бутылку одной рукой оказалось совершенно невозможно.  
Вино на вкус Гаррета оказалось слишком терпким, и он ограничился парой глотков – слизывать чересчур резкий вкус с губ продолжавшего обнимать его ногами Андерса было гораздо приятнее. Разгоряченный, расслабившийся маг льнул к нему доверчиво и послушно, уцепившись одной рукой за шею и положив голову на плечо, и отзывался на каждую неспешную ласку довольным вздохом. Хоук уже поймал себя на том, что его поцелуи стали куда настойчивей и что любимый отвечал на них с не меньшим пылом, когда дверь распахнулась и воздвигшийся на пороге Вэрел оскорбленно вопросил:  
– Это что за безобразие на рабочем месте?  
Андерс, вздрогнув, торопливо накинул мантию на плечи и скользнул за спину Гаррету, принимаясь все ещё неловкими от недавней неги пальцами затягивать крепления. Хоук расправил плечи, привычно пытаясь прикрыть его своим телом, и вежливо улыбнулся:  
– У меня обеденный перерыв, наставник. Насколько я помню, это время я вправе потратить по своему усмотрению.  
– В таком случае, – старательно глядя исключительно в лицо собеседнику, почти свирепо отчеканил сенешаль, – вы, вероятно, можете предоставить мне результаты своего труда. Если, разумеется, вы хоть что-то сделали до того, как стали… бездельничать.  
Андерс подхватил початую бутылку, мазнул губами по его плечу и, шепнув: «Вечером закончим», выскочил за дверь, и Гаррет скорчил демонстративно виноватую гримасу. Потому что, по правде сказать, большую часть того времени, которую он планировал посвятить работе, отняли невеселые размышления и спор с Дайленом, и требуемые результаты даже с его собственной точки зрения выглядели весьма жалко.  
Заслуженный, как ни крути, выговор настроения Гаррету нисколько не испортил. Блаженно лыбиться в лицо отчитывавшему его наставнику явно не стоило, и к концу сего мероприятия у него ныло пол-лица от усилий, которые требовались для поддержания впечатления о том, что он до глубины души проникся осознанием собственной никчемности. Вэрел в конце концов умолк и, смерив его ещё одним подозрительным взглядом, удалился, и Хоук со вздохом облегчения уселся обратно.  
Плодотворно поработать у него, само собой, опять не вышло, на сей раз совсем по иным причинам. Разомлевшее от ласки тело норовило задремать, перед глазами, словно наяву, вставали сияющие счастьем и возбуждением глаза Андерса, и Гаррет каждые пять минут косился на стоявшие на полке старинные гномские часы, дожидаясь того часа, когда послеполуденное время наконец можно будет счесть вечером.  
Однако в тот самый заветный миг у него вдруг проснулась совесть, и в свою комнату Хоук отправился в обнимку с папкой документов к очередному судебному делу. Андерса на его кровати ещё не было, зато на подушке лежал свернувшийся клубком Сэр Ланцелап, аккуратно прижимая лапой удавленную мышь. Гаррет фыркнул, переложил покойницу на подоконник и, бережно подвинув кота, устроился рядом с ним с бумагами.  
– Нет, ну какой же ты зануда, – глянув на него, с нескрываемым удовольствием проговорил переступивший порог Андерс и прицельным щелчком вкинул в окно обглоданную персиковую косточку – судя по каплям на его пальцев, персик был из компота. Хоук отложил папку в сторону и, перехватив его грозившую заляпать половину постели руку за запястье, принялся слизывать с неё ароматный сироп. Целитель чуть смущенно фыркнув и, привалившись к нему боком, потянулся за поцелуем.  
– Мы вино не допили, – минут через пять вытащив впивавшуюся Гаррету в живот бутылку, напомнил Андерс, и тот, устроившись на кровати поудобнее, прижал любимого к себе. На сей раз отвертеться от дегустации Хоуку не удалось, но он и не жалел – чуть ли не после каждого глотка ему доставался нежный игривый поцелуй с непременным старательным облизыванием губ.  
Совавшийся под руки Ланцелап убедился в том, что его гладить не собираются и, недовольно мяукнув, ушел на подоконник. Минутой спустя оттуда раздался влажный хруст, и Андерс, повернув голову, со смешком сообщил:  
– Проголодался. – Он совсем по-кошачьи потянулся и, потершись о Гаррета всем телом, почти удивленно поделился: – Знаешь, я раньше даже представить не мог, что можно вот так. Просто валяться в кровати, целоваться – и не ждать, что в комнату вот-вот вломятся ублюдки в доспехах и все испортят.  
– Ко мне может вломиться сенешаль Вэрел, – насмешливо напомнил отступник. – Правда, он законнорожденный и от ношения доспеха, вроде, уже отказался…  
– А ещё его можно послать, – чуть погрустнев, уточнил Андерс. Хоук бережно погладил его затылок кончиками пальцев, и он блаженно прикрыл глаза. – А тех было нельзя. Так что надо было всё планировать, чтобы не попасться, готовиться и договариваться заранее… И вообще соблюдать репутацию. Потому что если нарушить правила и трахнуть любовника не в свою очередь – это, во-первых, нечестно, потому что надо поровну, а во-вторых, может оказаться травматично – насухую и без подготовки – да к тому же в условиях жесткого ограничения по времени попросту неприятно. Потом вообще никто не даст. Ну кроме девчонок, они существа совершенно непостижимые… но и с ними тоже шансы станут меньше, они какие-то свои загадочные выводы из любой мелочи делают.  
– Что? – не сумел задавить изумленный смешок пытавшийся осмыслить напрашивавшиеся выводы Гаррет. – Вы что там, друг друга строго по очереди?..  
– Ну а что такого? – обиженно насупился Андерс. – Все же честно, каждый ведь имеет право получить удовольствие. А с этим сложно, я до тебя вообще думал, что под кем-то кончить – большое везение. – Он лукаво улыбнулся и, запустив пальцы в волосы любовника, подмигнул ему: – Может, докажешь всю глубину моих заблуждений ещё раз?  
Хоук послушно наклонился к нему и поцеловал снова, нежно облизав уголки губ, но затем всё же не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
– Правила? Нет, правда – правила?..  
Андерс почему-то посмотрел на него с беспокойством, и Гаррет, сощурясь, задумчиво протянул:  
– Баш на баш, значит?.. – Пришедшая в голову мысль неожиданно оказалась… весьма привлекательной. Он фыркнул и, подмяв любимого под себя, весело осведомился: – Ну и сколько я тебе, выходит, задолжал? Четыре десятка ночей или уже пять?  
Тот продолжал недоуменно хмуриться, и Хоук, усмехнувшись, нежно потерся носом о его нос. Где-то внутри опять заерзало неуемное желание – увидеть, узнать его целиком, понять, каково это – доверяться рукам любимого человека, получая наслаждение не заслуженным итогом собственных действий, а драгоценным подарком…  
– Тебе стоило раньше мне рассказать. – При виде изумления на лице любимого Гаррету захотелось проказливо высунуть язык, но он только улыбнулся и ещё раз неумело потерся задницей о его бедра. Собственная поза казалась непривычной, но до странности удобной, а от тепла любимого тела, согревавшего самое беззащитное место, вдоль позвоночника пробежала искрящаяся жаркая волна. Отступник прикрыл глаза, привыкая к незнакомому ощущению, и наклонился к Андерсу, дразняще коснувшись его приоткрытых губ своими: – Ты представляешь, сколько времени у нас уйдёт на восстановление справедливости?..  
– Ты позволишь? – недоверчиво переспросил тот и, ускользнув от очередного поцелуя, почти с испугом заглянул ему в глаза.  
– А почему нет? – искренне удивился Гаррет. Кому попало он, конечно, не дал бы, но ведь это же Андерс, его сокровище, его солнце… И ему уже действительно хотелось, чтобы его солнце как можно наглядней объяснило ему, отчего оно так сладко стонало и вскрикивало под ним самим. – Если ты захочешь…  
Мелькнувшую было тень сомнения мгновенно уничтожили требовательные, жадные губы Андерса, впившиеся в его рот, и Хоук с довольным урчанием подался навстречу. От неожиданной напористости целителя внутри что-то сладко напряглось, он так и не понял – протестом или азартом предвкушения, а потом Андерс со стоном рухнул обратно на постель и, посмотрев на него совершенно дикими глазами, гортанно рыкнул:  
– Хочу тебя целиком.  
Гаррет расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке и как будто невзначай потянулся, вызывающе выгнув спину, и маг, громко сглотнув, с плавным изяществом подкрадывающегося к добыче кота забрался к нему на грудь. Хоук облизнул пересохшие губы: полный неприкрытого, яростного желания взгляд будоражил и сбивал с толку, и его ладони словно сами собой легли на загривок любимого в попытке вернуть себе хоть какую-то долю контроля. Андерс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, с довольным видом подставляясь его прикосновению, но затем упрямо посмотрел на него и попросил убрать руки.  
Бездеятельно принимать ласку было до невозможности странно. Гаррет и не сумел: бережно гладил спину мага, увлеченно выцеловывавшего его грудь и плечи, приподнимал бедра, пытаясь крепче прижаться к теплой, приятной тяжести любимого тела и нетерпеливо постанывая… Сладко ноющим губам невыносимо хотелось прикосновения, и он, неловко потянувшись к Андерсу, немедленно получил свой поцелуй, страстный и восхитительно жаркий. Целитель бережно провел ладонью вдоль внутренней стороны его бедра, прося раздвинуть ноги, и Хоук почти вызывающе подмигнул ему:  
– Я не хрустальный, солнце мое.  
Андерс фыркнул и, игриво куснув его за плечо, ласково и твердо ответил:  
– Это вовсе не повод обращаться с тобой грубо.  
Слабо пульсировавший след его зубов под нежным касанием влажного языка немедленно утих, и Гаррет тихонько рыкнул, когда маг совсем кошачьим собственническим жестом потерся о его кожу щекой. Ему уже отчаянно хотелось большего, и поднявший на него глаза Андерс, как будто почувствовав, уже без тени сомнения впился в его губы требовательным поцелуем.  
Безумие может быть совсем другим, с изумлением осознал Хоук, выгибаясь под жилистым, сильным телом любимого. Безумие не обязательно загонять вглубь разума любой ценой, можно вверить его уверенным осторожным рукам и сдаться сокрушительному жару, беспомощно скуля под крепко и ласково сжавшими загривок пальцами. Можно уступить другому право дарить наслаждение и увидеть в любимых глазах отражение той радости, которую обычно присваивал себе.  
Гаррет хрипло вздохнул, скрестил лодыжки на пояснице Андерса, мешая уже пришедшему в себя любовнику отстраниться, и в задумчивости прислушался к собственному телу. Ощущение чужого присутствия внутри совсем не казалось неприятным, и даже живший в глубине его души дикий зверь не скалился свирепо, суля покусившемуся на его главенство страшные кары, а тихо умиротворенно урчал. Хоук усмехнулся и, потершись щекой о взъерошенную макушку мага, негромко проговорил:  
– Предупреждая глупые вопросы: мне понравилось.  
В дальнейшем, правда, порой получалось неловко – исполнять довольно дурацкое, по меркам внешнего мира, правило дословно Гаррет, конечно, не собирался, но как-то соблюсти справедливость всё-таки следовало. Тем более что ему действительно понравилось, и он ничего не имел против того, чтобы время от времени поваляться пузиком кверху, бесстыдно наслаждаясь вниманием любимого. Играть на это дело в карты или в кости было смешно и как-то по детски, хотя однажды они всё-таки попытались, а в другой раз шутливая борьба привела к тому, что распалившиеся до предела любовники кончили чуть ли не от поцелуя, в очередной раз влепившись друг в друга всем телом. В итоге отступник попросту махнул на всё рукой, и как раз это, похоже, оказалось самым мудрым решением. Они оба и раньше с легкостью угадывали фантазии партнера – теперь же к и без того обширной коллекции вариантов прибавился ещё один, и только.  
Довольный Андерс, кажется, наконец начал осознавать свое право и теперь изредка порыкивал на глазевших на отступника девиц. Правда, в его лукавом «мой Гаррет» по-прежнему слышалась изрядная доля недоверчивого изумления, но Хоук надеялся, что со временем это пройдёт. И возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет промурлыкать на ухо целителю «мой Андерс» и даже не останется после этого один в холодной постели.  
К Амарантайну постепенно подкрадывалась зима. Казна уже была не так удручающе пуста, как в первые месяцы дайленова правления, но всё равно назвать эрлинг богатым или состоятельным нельзя было даже с очень сильной натяжкой. Снаряжены как положено были, пожалуй, только андерсов лазарет в Башне Бдения да отряд бойцов в выкованной Вэйдом сильверитовой броне – оружие у них, правда, было потрепанное и весьма далекое от идеала, потому что «серебряные рыцари» попросту вытащили его из дедовых ухоронок и более-менее привели в порядок. Броня же у остальной части гарнизона оставляла желать лучшего, хотя пока и не разваливалась от любого удара. Торговцы жаловались на убытки, крестьяне – на неурожай, все остальные – на прошедший Мор, дурную погоду и покинувшую их удачу, и от бессмысленного и бесполезного бунта народ удерживало, пожалуй, лишь то, что Хоук вовремя сделал внушение местной преподобной матери и не позволил ей начать пропаганду против магов во власти. Как будто не-маг за прошедшее время сумел бы сделать больше…  
Собрать зерно до дождей они всё-таки успели, и в закромах, по отчетам госпожи Вулси, было достаточно для того, чтобы пережить зиму и засеять поля на следующий год. Хватило бы, наверное, даже для помощи тем, чей урожай погиб полностью. Со всем остальным было куда хуже: скота и домашней птицы после Мора почти не осталось и расплодиться они не успели, корма для них было мало, а дров и угля для кузницы и того меньше. Половина горничных Башни уже перебралась из хоть и собственных, зато промерзавших насквозь комнаток в общую людскую, и собранные вместе доли топлива все-таки прогревали эту спальню как следует. Солдаты в казармах ворчали, но вид уныло волокущего свои три полешка эрла пока ещё внушал им должную твердость духа.  
Гаррет, бессовестно пользуясь тем, что холод не мог причинить огненному магу настоящего вреда, неизменно относил свою долю дров в комнату Андерса. Смущенная благодарная улыбка целителя с лихвой оправдывала то неудобство, которое ему приходилось терпеть. Правда, Сэр Ланцелап, который раньше выбирал между двумя своими логовами согласно загадочной кошачьей логике, теперь каждую ночь забивался под мышку Хоуку и прятал длинный хвост под его плечо. Андерс демонстративно дулся, но сделать что-то со столь однозначно выраженными предпочтениями кота не мог и начинал поглядывать на любовника с легкой задумчивостью во взоре.  
Ощущение чужого присутствия разбудило Гаррета в самый темный час ночи, и он немедленно насторожился. Андерса он не ждал – у того случились очередные роды, после которых он наверняка отправился отсыпаться к себе, а кому-то другому возле его комнаты делать было нечего. Боевой маг осторожно откинул одеяло и, бесшумно приблизившись к двери, рывком её распахнул.  
Андерс стоял, опираясь кулаком на косяк, как будто собирался постучать и забыл об этом сразу же после того, как поднял руку. Гаррет торопливо запалил светлячок и обхватил его плечи ладонями, пытаясь поймать устремленный куда-то в пространство взгляд, и целитель, вздрогнув, очнулся.  
– Грета умерла, – размеренно сообщил он, глядя на отступника пустыми беспомощными глазами. Хоук осторожно погладил его по щеке, и Андерс, передернувшись всем телом, повторил: – Грета умерла, а я ничего не сумел сделать.  
Гаррет беззвучно охнул и, не придумав слов, способных выразить его сочувствие, попросту притянул любимого к себе. Тот был весь какой-то окоченелый и застывший, ни следа знакомой кошачьей гибкости, и прижимался к нему только углами плеч и локтей, как будто не в силах принять более удобное положение. Хоук бережно коснулся губами его виска и, отпустив на мгновение, обернулся вокруг него сам – притиснулся грудью к спине, обвил руками узкую талию и прислонился лбом к макушке, мерно дыша в затылок. Андерс неслышно всхлипнул и задрожал, судорожно вцепившись в лежавшую на его напряжённом животе кисть.  
– Солнце моё… – беспомощно выдохнул ему на ухо Хоук и, ногой закрыв дверь, медленно и аккуратно повел его к кровати. Уселся сам, посадил на колени мага – всё так же, спиной к груди, чтобы прижиматься к нему как можно большей поверхностью тела, и натянул на себя одеяло, сложив края спереди, один на другой. Андерс продолжал дрожать, то ли от холода, то ли от напряжения, и Гаррет принялся бережно гладить его по груди и животу. Озябшее тело одуряюще медленно расслаблялось под его ладонями, и он, будучи уже не в силах молчать, зашептал ему на ухо какие-то глупости, пытаясь успокоить не столько словами, сколько тоном голоса.  
– Она уже немолодая была, – вдруг проговорил маг, и Гаррет на мгновение замер, не понимая, стоит ли ему вздохнуть с облегчением или насторожиться ещё больше. – Ей бы вообще рожать не стоило…  
Андерс, подобрав колени к груди, вжался в него ещё сильнее и продолжил, захлебываясь словами вперемешку с бесслезным плачем. Хоук ласково гладил его всюду, куда мог дотянуться, и молча слушал, надеясь, что от возможности выговориться его сокровищу станет хоть немного легче. Утешить любимого ему было нечем – он мог бы тысячу раз повторить, что тот не виноват, но это целитель наверняка понимал не хуже него. Только кто сказал, что от этого осознания перестанет быть больно?  
Нервная дрожь наконец пошла на убыль, и вскоре Андерс замолчал, обессиленно откинув голову ему на плечо. Гаррет, едва дыша от нежности и сочувствия, осторожно прижался щекой к виску рвано вздохнувшего мага и поудобнее устроил его у себя на коленях. На смену болезненному напряжению пришла усталая расслабленность, и у Хоука возникло ощущение, что у него в руках не человек, а бескостная тряпичная кукла. Он обеспокоенно сдвинул брови и, легонько потершись скулой о волосы Андерса, задумался о том, как же ему помочь любимому.  
– А у тебя что-нибудь съедобное есть? – неловко поерзав в его объятиях, почти живым тоном поинтересовался тот, и Гаррет с облегчением улыбнулся. Вот это точно было признаком улучшения, и отступник торопливо потянулся к тумбочке, в которой держал краюху хлеба и кусок копченого мяса как раз на тот случай, если Андерс умудрится пропустить ужин.  
Соорудить бутерброд одной рукой – отпустить все ещё не совладавшего с собственным измотанным телом целителя он не рискнул – оказалось куда сложнее, чем он думал, но в конце концов Хоук всё-таки справился. Из ослабевших андерсовых пальцев его кривое творение чуть не выпало, и он, вовремя успев подхватить бутерброд, подставил руку под подрагивавшее запястье. Андерс что-то благодарно мурлыкнул и со вполне естественной для Стража торопливой жадностью вцепился в еду зубами.  
Когда противоположный конец бутерброда вдруг перестал подрагивать от резких укусов, Гаррет снова встревожился. Но уткнувшийся носом в хлеб целитель вдруг тихонько всхрапнул и, снова уронив голову ему на плечо, начал мирно посапывать. Хоук вздохнул и, напомнив себе, что сон считается лучшим лекарством, положил бутерброд на тумбочку, а потом бережно прижал любимого к себе и улегся на кровать, обернувшись вокруг него живым одеялом. Размеренное, без всхипов или стонов дыхание Андерса убаюкивало, и Гаррет, потершись носом о его пушистый затылок, тоже закрыл глаза.  
Разбудил его поцелуй – жадный, требовательный и пугающе страстный. Оправившись от секундного изумления, Хоук ответил и, когда кончилось дыхание, открыл глаза. Андерс, привычно вцепившись в его шею под волосами, посмотрел на него с какой-то отчаянной мольбой и потянул к себе, и Гаррет, торопливо избавив их обоих от одежды, снова впился в его губы.  
Знакомое до мелочей тело любимого послушно выгибалось под его руками. Стонавший хрипло и требовательно маг отдавался ему с какой-то самозабвенной яростью, и Хоук почти не сдерживал силу, позволяя любовнику ощутить её полностью. Ощутить и признать своей.  
Окончательно измотанный вспышкой бурной страсти Андерс казался уже почти совсем живым. Сэр Ланцелап, удостоверившись в том, что снова превращать его любимое логово в невесть что они больше не собираются, опять пришёл к Гаррету на подушку, и целитель даже засмеялся, отпихивая от лица мохнатую кошачью попу. И в свою комнату он, разумеется, уже не пошёл – до рассвета оставалось от силы часа полтора, и все это время они провели, разговаривая о чем-то совершенно постороннем и в четыре руки наглаживая довольно урчавшего кота.  
После этого Гаррет даже начал задумываться о том, чтобы как-нибудь сказать Андерсу, что вовсе необязательно уходить от него сразу после секса. Ну как сразу – ещё с полчаса маг собирался с силами, шутливо теребил его и дразнил легкими, игривыми поцелуями, но как только к нему возвращалась уверенность в том, что на обратном пути ноги его не подведут, он тут же выскальзывал из постели и отправлялся к себе. Иногда Хоук в шутку пытался ему помешать, но вместо того, чтобы возмутиться или отшутиться в ответ, тот только сдвигал брови и смотрел на него странным, почти виноватым взглядом, от которого отступник начинал чувствовать себя чуть ли не живодером. И, разумеется, отступался: видеть огорчение в глазах любимого и без того было тяжело, а уж зная, что он сам тому причиной – и вовсе невыносимо.  
Как выяснилось, мысли Андерса текли примерно в том же направлении. Однажды вечером Гаррет, убедившись в том, что целитель снова застрял в лазарете – на сей раз с котлом жаропонижающего зелья – и потом скорее всего отправится сразу отдыхать, улегся в кровать с трактатом по высшей стихийной магии. После фолиантов Вэрела зубодробительный язык корифеев магической науки казался легким чтивом, и Хоук невольно увлекся. И чуть не пропустил момент, когда на пороге его комнаты с преувеличенно уверенным видом воздвигся Андерс, с плеч которого королевской мантией свисал его плед с кошками. В руках у него был сверток какого-то тряпья, пара книг и ящичек с письменными принадлежностями, а за волочащимися по полу краями пледа с хищным интересом на мордочке следовал Сэр Ланцелап.  
– Я тут к тебе… это… греться! – на мгновение замявшись, объявил маг и вопросительно уставился на него.  
– Одежду в шкаф, там половина полок свободна, книги и чернила с перьями пока на стол, а там они сами себе место найдут, – опасаясь поверить в собственные догадки, деловито распорядился Гаррет и, поднявшись с кровати, забрал у него книги и ящичек. Андерс послушно кивнул и, поддернув сползший с плеча плед, направился к шкафу.  
– А на дрова у меня уже рук не хватило, – не глядя запихав весь сверток с одеждой на одну полку, смущенно признался он. Хоук улыбнулся и, обняв его поверх пледа, нежно потерся носом о нос, а потом лукаво поинтересовался:  
– Тебя как греть, активным способом или диффузным?  
– Что за хрень ты перед моим приходом читал? – неискренне возмутился Андерс и, обхватив его за талию, поцеловал в губы. – Нет бы как нормальные люди спросить: «Будем трахаться или просто пообнимаемся?»  
– Ну так? – приподнял бровь Гаррет, и маг, подумав с полминуты, решил:  
– Давай вначале диффузным и целоваться, а там как пойдет.  
Из одеяла и пледа получилось на удивление удобное и теплое логово. Хоук, с пару минут поломав голову и полчаса поругавшись с Андерсом над недочитанным трактатом, даже сумел подвесить над чугунной жаровней какое-то бледное подобие файербола, которое было не в состоянии поджечь даже бумагу, но при этом неплохо грело воздух в комнате.  
– Я у тебя теперь спать буду, можно? – не глядя на него, неестественно легкомысленным тоном проговорил Андерс, окончательно изгнав Сэра Ланцелапа с утоптанного местечка под мышкой у Гаррета. Обиженно дергавший хвостом кот перебрался к изножью кровати, а на освободившемся пространстве немедленно угнездился сам целитель, и блаженно жмурившийся Хоук, спрятав довольную ухмылку в его взъерошенных волосах, степенно отозвался:  
– Конечно, можно, сокровище мое.  
Андерс успокоенно выдохнул и, прижавшись к нему ещё крепче, сплел пальцы с лежавшими у него на животе пальцами Гаррета.

 _Дайлен Амелл_  
Страж-Командор Ферелдена, эрл Амарантайна Дайлен Амелл как раз размышлял о том, кому бы продать душу за порядок в эрлинге, когда в его кабинет с сияющей улыбкой влетел Андерс. Энтропийщик устало потер лицо ладонью, пытаясь избавиться от который день одолевавшей его сонливости – а вот нечего засиживаться до ночи с документами, но кто ж виноват, что Амарантайн достался ему в таком удручающем состоянии? – и выжидательно посмотрел на друга детства, надеясь, что ему сейчас сообщат какую-нибудь хорошую новость и тогда он тоже хоть немного порадуется.  
– Нет, Дай, ну ты представляешь!.. – начал было Андерс. Амелл вопросительно улыбнулся, уже готовясь представлять, но целитель, и так с явным трудом сдерживавший смех, от души расхохотался и только махнул рукой, как будто пытаясь объяснить всё без слов.  
Может, не будь Командор настолько вымотан, он и сумел бы что-нибудь понять, но сейчас он мог только в недоумении таращиться на бурно жестикулировавшего мага и ждать, пока тот наконец сможет выговорить хоть что-то членораздельное.  
– Солнце мое, а давай всё-таки словами? – вздохнув, наконец попросил Дайлен. – Ты прости, я сегодня тупой на редкость, у меня мозги всей этой бухгалтерией пожеваны до неупотребимости…  
Андерс сочувственно поглядел на него, фыркнул снова и всё-таки выдавил сквозь рвавшийся из груди смех, вытащив из-за пазухи какой-то небольшой предмет и сунув его в руки Амеллу:  
– Вот!  
Командор оцепенел. Эта склянка – из закалённого «свинцового» стекла, в оплетке из проплавленного с лириумом золота – ему уже в кошмарах мерещилась, наравне с ордами порождений тьмы. Алое содержимое чуть заметно мерцало, реагируя на близость своего источника, и пальцы энтропийщика слабо, зябко пульсировали от окутавшей их гнилостной ауры.  
– Охренеть! – выдохнул он, и Андерс, плюхнувшись в стоявшее напротив кресло, с готовностью подтвердил:  
– Ага! – Он сложил ладони на коленях, как примерный ученик, словно надеясь, будто попытка изобразить хорошего мальчика как-то поможет ему взять себя в руки, и с воодушевлением продолжил: – Мой Тайный Поклонник сам себя переплюнул. И ещё в корзиночку с цветами её положил, как будто самого факта было мало.  
А, ну да. И как он сразу не догадался. Дайлен вздохнул, сам не понимая – с завистью или с осуждением, и слегка нахмурился: вряд ли Гаррет мог снисходительно отнестись к тем, кто намеревался причинить вред его возлюбленному – каковым намерением, строго говоря, и являлся амулет крови – а значит…  
Ему до боли отчетливо представилось то, как его бедовый кузен прямо у порога церкви испепеляет отряд храмовников во главе с сэром Райлок, а затем, подняв андерсову филактерию, гордо уходит в закат; а по другую сторону Морозных Гор, за Долами, в гребаном зажравшемся Орлее по их душу начинают собирать Священный Поход. Магу стало несколько дурно.  
– Что-то не так? – мгновенно насторожившись, поинтересовался Андерс, и Дайлен, подняв взгляд, тепло улыбнулся:  
– Я очень за тебя рад, солнце моё. – Тот немедленно рассиялся снова, и амеллова улыбка разом перестала быть натужной. Он ведь именно этого и хотел: чтобы Церковь больше не могла угрожать его самому лучшему другу. А то, что сделано это было совсем не по правилам… С этим он как-нибудь разберётся.  
Заморочить Андерсу голову, пусть и кружившуюся от нежданного счастья, было далеко не так просто, и Амелл, поколебавшись, все-таки сказал, что просто собирался добиться того же результата немного другим способом. По правде сказать, представлявшаяся ему чудесная картина в пересказе выглядела довольно бредово и малоосуществимо, поскольку вообразить сэра Райлок приносящей извинения ему вдруг стало затруднительно, но целитель его понял. Мечтательно улыбнулся, крепко сжимая филактерию, а затем мотнул головой и заявил, что и так сойдет и вообще результат важнее.  
Вообще говоря, он был прав, но оставить гарретову выходку без последствий Командор все-таки не мог. Нужно было хотя бы выяснить, чего ему ждать – подозрительных взглядов преподобной матери из амарантайнской церкви, обвинений в некомпетентности или же в ереси и посягательстве на власть Белой Жрицы. Дайлен ещё раз мысленно проклял всех этих дурных баб от последней послушницы до Андрасте лично и, проводив до ближайшего поворота решившего поделиться радостью с кем-нибудь ещё Андерса, направился к кабинету Хоука.  
Гаррет, как ни в чем не бывало, возился с рунными камнями, и Амелл мельком подумал, что надо бы спросить ещё и о том, когда же тот собирается во всем признаться любовнику.  
– Ты здесь, – своим самым зловещим тоном изрек Командор и на всякий случай задвинул засов на двери. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь вломился в комнату в самый интересный момент и услышал то, что для чужих ушей предназначено не было. Признание в убийстве полудюжины храмовников, например.  
Кузен смотрел на него с таким невинным изумлением, что Дайлен чуть было не поверил, что тот и впрямь ни при чём. Только вот он пока ещё очень отчетливо помнил, как безупречно гладкая поверхность оплетавших стеклянный флакон филактерии золотых лент, зачарованных на полную невосприимчивость к физическим и энергетическим воздействиям, под его пальцем прервалась легкой рябью оплавленного и застывшего снова металла. Даже веками проверенные заклятия оказались бессильны перед чудовищной мощью огненной магии Хоука.  
Амелл глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять под контроль полыхнувшую внутри злость, и язвительно поинтересовался:  
– Брат мой, помнишь ли ты о том, что я просил тебя не трогать некую храмовницу и её прихвостней? И, кажется, даже объяснил, почему.  
О чем забыл он сам – так это о том, что сэру Райлок вполне хватило бы дурости действительно дать Гаррету повод. И пускай тактика превентивного удара в мирное время не особенно одобрялась, продолжать упрекать своего старшего у него просто язык не повернулся – тем более что тот, похоже, не потерял головы и сделал всё, чтобы на гибели храмовницы эта история и завершилась. Дайлен вздохнул снова и, усевшись напротив Хоука, потребовал:  
– Рассказывай.  
Ситуация и впрямь сложилась неприглядная. Сэр Райлок хоть и соблюдала строгую секретность, но явно действовала с попустительства амарантайнской преподобной матери. К тому же не скрывавшая недовольства священница определённо не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом, и зарвавшаяся храмовница была лишь незначительным элементом в её планах. Возможность крестьянского бунта нравилась Командору ничуть не больше мысли о Священном Походе.  
– А я-то так надеялся спихнуть всё это на госпожу Анору, которой пришлось бы в переписке с Белой Жрицей доказывать той, что я вполне достоин доверия, – пробормотал себе под нос Амелл. Гаррет невесело хмыкнул и пожал плечами:  
– Возможно, госпоже Аноре тоже придётся потрудиться. Не думаю, что преподобная мать могла упустить из виду столь очевидный способ.  
Дайлен молча кивнул. В висках уже начинало ныть от напряженных попыток просчитать все возможные выходы из той паутины, в которой он умудрился завязнуть. Явиться к преподобной с угрозами, пускай и предельно вежливыми – может статься, это лишь ускорит развязку. Промолчать и затаиться – та сочтет, что он слаб, и примется за свое с удвоенным пылом. Аппелировать к Аноре – но королева почти не имеет влияния на внутренние дела Церкви и тем более неспособна одернуть конкретную служительницу Андрасте, пока та не преступит законы Ферелдена.  
Не устраивать же вторую за год гражданскую войну, в самом деле.  
– Нам следует нанести визит в церковь, – в конце концов проговорил он. Хоук вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Амелл уточнил: – Просто поговорить. Попробуем намекнуть преподобной матери, что так себя вести нехорошо. Тогда в дальнейшем можно будет говорить, что мы пытались решить дело миром. Возможно, нам даже будут верить.  
Гаррет задумчиво промолчал, и Дайлен, поморщившись, сменил тему:  
– Ты бессовестно разбалуешь Андерса, братик.  
Ничего у него, разумеется, не вышло. При одном только упоминании их носатого солнышка рассудительный, сдержанный мужчина мигом превратился во влюбленного мальчишку, в принципе неспособного прислушаться к голосу разума. Амелла раздирали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, он был безумно счастлив, что у его друга детства появился ещё один человек, готовый любить его вопреки всему и принимать целиком, вместе со всеми недостатками; а с другой – его не на шутку злило то, что Гаррет даже не задумывался последствиях, к которым могли привести эти самые недостатки. При всей своей любви к Андерсу Дайлен вовсе не собирался закрывать глаза на то, что тот отнюдь не идеален.  
Часом спустя он почти сумел смириться с тем, что переубедить упершегося старшего ему не под силу. Тот скорее уничтожит весь мир, защищая любимого, чем признает его несовершенство – и заставить его изменить мнение не смог бы, наверное, даже сам Создатель.  
Значит, воспитывать Андерса в случае нужды по-прежнему придётся именно Амеллу.  
Финальный скорбный взгляд наткнулся на почти виноватую физиономию Хоука, и Дайлен махнул рукой на явно не имевшую никакого смысла затею. По правде сказать, он в свое время вел себя ничуть не лучше, за исключением разве что того, что в нужный момент все-таки поступил достаточно разумно.  
Смотреть на учетные книги после всего этого было ещё противней. Страшно хотелось сбежать к Андерсу, вытащить его из лазарета и устроить маленькое уютное празднество по поводу обретения его филактерии. Хоть на один вечер выкинуть из головы все проблемы и просто порадоваться вместе с другом тому, что тот наконец избавился от нависшей над его головой угрозы.  
Амелл представил убийственный взор, которым пронзил бы его Логэйн, доведись бывшему регенту увидеть, как он отлынивает от жизненно важных для вверенной ему земли дел, и с обреченным вздохом подтащил очередной здоровенный фолиант поближе.  
Однако долго мучиться магу не пришлось. Знал бы он, что сегодня у него будет день визитов – наверно, и вовсе не брался бы за бухгалтерию. Только-только все эти приходы-расходы, кредиты, дебеты и ящики брюквы начинали обретать хоть какой-то смысл, как его прерывали, и потом приходилось делать все заново.  
– Простите, что помешал, Страж-Командор, – окинув понимающе-тоскливым взглядом разложенные перед ним книги, вежливо проговорил Натаниэль. – Вероятно, мне следует зайти позже.  
– Стой! – торопливо окликнул уже развернувшегося к двери лучника Амелл. Тот вопросительно глянул на него, и маг ткнул на стоявшее с другой стороны кресла: – Все равно уже пришёл и отвлек, так что выкладывай.  
– Это… личное дело, – поколебавшись, сообщил Хоу. Последовавшая за этим заявлением пауза оказалась настолько долгой, что Дайлен уже собрался поторопить собеседника, но тот все же продолжил сам: – Я намерен посвататься к монне Бетани Хоук и хотел бы, чтобы вы были моим Голосом.  
– Что? – в недоумении переспросил Командор.  
– Обычно эта задача ложится на плечи старших родственников, – смущенно пояснил Натаниэль. – Но по обычаю, если таковых не имеется, я вправе попросить кого-либо из уважаемых мною людей исполнить дело моего отца.  
– Нэйт, пожалуйста, уточни – что это за «дело» и причем тут Бетани? – Амеллу, конечно, льстило, что он все-таки сумел добиться уважения человека, который некогда ненавидел его за убийство этого самого отца, но все эти недоговорки изрядно его настораживали.  
– Попросить у сударя Хоука – старшего, я имею в виду – руку его дочери, – одарив его взглядом, который обычно достается людям, неспособным понять очевидное, отозвался Хоу.  
– А ты сам не можешь? – удивился Дайлен. Впрочем, сейчас ему наверняка скажут, что…  
– Это не по обычаю, – укоризненно проговорил Натаниэль.  
Ну точно.  
– Тогда тебе придётся подробно объяснить мне, как это – «по обычаю», – расплывшись в хищной ухмылке, постановил Амелл. Женить своего Стража – тоже очень важное дело, и наверняка намного более интересное, чем эта гребаная бухгалтерия.   
Лучник под его взглядом дрогнул, но ему, похоже, и впрямь сильно хотелось жениться на Бетани, потому что он только сглотнул и принялся рассказывать о принятых во внешнем мире повседневных ритуалах. Почти сразу выяснилось, что пресловутый Голос имел право на отряд моральной поддержки, и Дайлен, на полуслове прервав объяснения Натаниэля, отправился за Гарретом. Кто ещё сумеет прикрыть его от возможного, хоть и маловероятного, гнева дяди Малькольма?  
Из-за двери хоукова кабинета доносились прерывистые, предельно недвусмысленные стоны. Амелл только хмыкнул: мог бы и раньше догадаться, к кому первым делом помчится охваченный радостью Андерс. Все равно стало завидно и немного грустно: обещавший явиться в самом скором времени Зевран то ли ошибся в расчетах, то ли вляпался в новые неприятности, и согревала дайленову постель только старая чугунная грелка, в которую он каждый вечер засыпал горячие угли.  
Командор вздохнул и двинулся обратно. Придется обходиться своими силами.  
Подготовка к сватовству оказалась делом сложным и долгим.  
Во-первых, нужно было выглядеть «прилично». Дайленову боевую мантию Натаниэль забраковал, заявив, что они не красть невесту собираются, а идут просить её руки, как приличные люди. Парадный камзол эрла ему тоже чем-то не угодил – кажется, излишней парадностью, хотя маг его претензий толком и не понял. При виде его будничной одежды будущий жених издал какой-то неопределимый звук, в котором, тем не менее, явственно звучало страдание, и закрыл лицо руками. Амелл, прежде полагавший, что сдержанному Хоу подобная экспрессивность попросту недоступна, только ошалело хлопал глазами.  
К следующему утру подобающий наряд они все-таки подобрали. Натаниэль всё равно морщился и смотрел на Командора с неудовольствием, но молчал, явно понимая, что ничего лучшего у них уже не получится. Дайлен на всякий случай тоже молчал, размышляя о том, какие же во внешнем мире странные брачные ритуалы.  
Явившийся к полудню Гаррет, кстати, заявил, что без него выдавать сестричку замуж не положено, и Хоу покорно кивнул. От участия в непосредственно сватовстве отступник, однако, отказался, но зато позвал с собой Андерса, который при виде уткнувшегося в записи о предстоящем событии Амелла в «приличном наряде» и не подумал сдерживать смех.  
Во-вторых, сам ритуал оказался довольно запутанным. Натаниэль, правда, размахивал руками и требовал ни в коем случае не называть сие действо ритуалом, но именно этот термин казался Дайлену наиболее подходящим. Выучить порядок реплик и действий за один вечер ему так и не удалось, и даже на пути в Амарантайн он то и дело совался в свои записи, пытаясь выстроить в голове хотя бы примерный сюжет мероприятия.  
Шагавшие в арьергарде Гаррет с Андерсом всю дорогу подшучивали над стоически молчавшим Хоу. Командор поглядывал на не отличавшегося долготерпением лучника с изумлением, и тот в конце концов скорбно пояснил:  
– Вот как раз это вполне по обычаю.  
Дядю Малькольма явившаяся в его дом компания тоже изрядно повеселила. Нервничавший Натаниэль с поразительным проворством спрятался за спину Командору, который, сосредоточенно хмурясь, наизусть зачитывал первые реплики, однако после его указующего жеста Андерс с Гарретом, не сговариваясь, подхватили будущего жениха под руки и поставили его прямо перед отцом невесты. Откуда-то из соседней комнаты раздалось зловредное хихиканье Бетани, а затем строгое шиканье её матери, и в дверях появилась Леандра. Её одобрительная улыбка, кажется, несколько успокоила чуть не трясшегося лучника, и положенные ему по обычаю несколько фраз он произнес достаточно ровным голосом.  
– Жениться, значит, хочешь? – выслушав весь этот замысловатый бред, степенно осведомился Малькольм. Натаниэль сглотнул и резко кивнул, а Дайлен на всякий случай добавил вслух:  
– Хочет. – Он поразмыслил с полвдоха и пояснил: – Обещал заботиться, кормить, согревать, ну и вообще. И пусть Бет лучше сейчас соглашается, а то потом детей труднее завести будет. – Ему под ребра вонзился чей-то острый локоть, маг машинально отмахнулся, и Хоук-старший, смешливо прищурясь, строго напомнил ему:  
– Не порти жениха. Насчет детей – это, я так понимаю, очередная тайна Ордена.  
– Ну да, – смутившись, сказал Дайлен. Наверное, родичам Стражей и так полагалось знать чуть больше, чем всем остальным, но вот насколько? Ему очень хотелось сказать обеспокоенно сдвинувшей брови тетушке Леандре что-нибудь ободряющее, но вот были ли у него основания обнадеживать женщину…  
– Да не переживайте, если что, с детьми я помогу, – безмятежно заявил Андерс и, поежившись под разом обратившимися на него взглядами, торопливо добавил: – Да зельями, я имею в виду! Такими, для повышения фертильности… Они сложные, но я умею!  
Судя по взгляду Натаниэля, тот решил, что на этом его сватовство и закончится. Причем отнюдь не с тем результатом, к которому он стремился. Правда, секундой спустя тоска на лице лучника сменилась какой-то зловещей задумчивостью, и Дайлен мысленно фыркнул, заметив, как тот торопливо зыркнул на окна и ведущую к черному ходу дверь, как будто примериваясь. Ещё через мгновение на его плечо тяжело опустилась гарретова рука, и воровской энтузиазм аристократа несколько угас.  
– Без посоха крошка Бет не дастся, а с посохом её через окно красть неудобно будет, – тихо пояснил Хоук-младший. – Так что ты вначале получше подумай.  
– Полагаю, мы всё же обойдемся без подобных экстремальных мер, – заметил его отец. – Сударь Хоу, мы с Леандрой вас благословляем, так что идите договаривайтесь с невестой. Если дочка согласится, тогда и станем про свадьбу разговаривать.  
Натаниэль сдержанно кивнул и на негнущихся ногах направился к той комнате, в которую засадили рвавшуюся комментировать старинный ритуал сватовства Бетани. Дайлен напряг слух, но различить что-то кроме невнятного шушуканья не сумел.  
– Девочка, может, его ещё помурыжит немного, но согласится, – заметив его взгляд, пожал плечами Малькольм. – Так что пойдемте выпьем за семейное счастье малышки Бетани.  
Для полноценного, по всем правилам «семейного счастья» необходим был ещё один компонент. Церковный обряд. Амелл представил, как перекосит преподобную мать, когда она услышит просьбу обвенчать магессу и Серого Стража – которым вроде как вообще запрещалось обзаводиться подобными связями – и умоляюще уставился на Гаррета. Тот невесело усмехнулся и, кивнув, погрузился в размышления.  
Побеседовать со священницей им следовало в любом случае. Даже если маленькая кузина уговорит вздумавшего строго следовать правилам жениха обойтись без официальной церемонии, избежать общения с главой местной Церкви Командору все равно не удастся. Недооценивать власть, которой обладала совершенно лишняя в государстве структура, Дайлен вовсе не собирался, и меньше всего ему было нужно, чтобы эта власть обратилась против него.  
В церковь они с Гарретом отправились вдвоем. Андерс при виде возвышавшихся над городом шпилей передернулся и, помявшись, сказал, что лучше подождет их в трактире, и Амелл молча кивнул. Особой надежды на то, что к двум магам священница отнесется с большей снисходительностью, чем к трем, у него не было, но зная отношение друга к андрастианству и его неспособность удержать язык за зубами, он предпочел оставить его в несколько более спокойном месте. В Амарантайне светловолосого Стража-мага уже хорошо знали и любили – в помощи он никому не отказывал, денег за неё не драл, с равной радостью принимая и пару серебрушек, и корзинку пирогов, и простое «спасибо».  
Преподобная мать, как и предполагал Дайлен, их визиту вовсе не обрадовалась. В простой условно-парадной мантии маячивший за его спиной Хоук производил несколько менее угрожающее впечатление, чем в драконьем доспехе, но мирную делегацию их парочка, похоже, все равно напоминала мало.  
Попытки вежливо убедить священницу в том, что их ссора только навредит эрлингу, ни к чему не привели. Женщина была твердо уверена, что эрл-маг принесет амарантайнской земле гораздо больше бед, но поминала при этом почему-то не готовность баннов и крестьян повиноваться чародею и даже не политические отношения с соседями, а волю Создателя. Каковая отнюдь не являлась убедительным аргументом для самого Амелла.  
Двухчасовой диспут высосал из него все силы. И что куда хуже – сдерживать свой гнев с каждой минутой было все труднее, но срываться на и без того настроенной против него преподобной матери Командор не имел права. Дайлен глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь снова взять себя в руки, и переглянулся с дисциплинированно молчавшим до этого момента Гарретом. Боевой маг кивнул и, вежливо и недобро улыбнувшись, выступил вперёд.  
– Ну что? – услышав знакомые шаги, поинтересовался сидевший на ступенях церкви Амелл.  
– Договорились, – опустившись рядом с ним, отозвался Хоук. Помолчал с пару секунд и негромко продолжил: – По-хорошему госпожа не понимает. Впрямую я ей не угрожал, просто постарался объяснить понаглядней, что городской или крестьянский бунт ни к чему не приведет – разве что к тому, что королева, возмущенная её вмешательством в дела государства, потребует, чтобы Владычица Церкви Ферелдена призвала свою служительницу к порядку. Но до церковного наказания она не доживет, потому что в случае беспорядков я приду за ней гораздо раньше…  
– Это называется «не угрожал впрямую»? – хмыкнул Дайлен, покосившись на сохранявшего идеально невозмутимое выражение лица Гаррета.  
– Это я тебе кратко пересказываю, – уточнил тот. – Конечно, сформулировал я это совсем иначе. Но главное она поняла: удерживать меня по праву эрла ты не станешь и, если что, сделаешь вид, что совсем ни при чем; а всяческие моральные соображения меня и подавно не остановят.  
– Я не стану делать вид, что ни при чем, – поправил его Командор. – И не надо мне про долг эрла, я сам знаю. Но ты мой брат, это гораздо важнее. – Он помедлил и, усмехнувшись, добавил: – К тому же меня за такое Андерс порвет. Морально. И потом до смерти на меня обидится.  
Как раз в это мгновение из-за поворота ведшей к церкви лестницы появился воинственно размахивавший посохом целитель. Увидев сидевших на пороге братьев он замер и, сплюнув, раздраженно осведомился:  
– А чего это вы тут торчите? Я там уже три кружки пива выпить успел и извелся весь, думал, куда вы запропали. А вы тут расселись, как ни в чем не бывало!  
– Солнышко, война с Церковью у нас по плану в следующем сезоне, – с мягкой насмешкой проговорил Гаррет. – А пока беспокоиться совсем незачем.  
Андерс обреченно покачал головой, но больше возмущаться не стал. Сел между ними, пихнув Хоука локтем, чтобы тот подвинулся, и, помолчав с пару минут, сказал:  
– Вот же собаки на сене, а? Такое местечко себе отхватили, здесь на солнышке греться – одно удовольствие. Но церковницы не пользуются, а остальным неловко. Прямо жаль упускаемых возможностей.  
Опасность скорого бунта под предводительством преподобной матери Амарантайна была устранена, однако Амелл вскоре пришел к выводу, что это оказалось бы наименьшей из свалившихся на его голову проблем. По крайней мере то, как справиться с восстанием, он представлял достаточно четко: выбить руководителей, обезглавив толпу и заодно показав, что не являешься легкой добычей, посулить кары виновным и прощение непричастным, а также какое-нибудь вознаграждение тем, кто проявит здравомыслие первым, затем убедить ошарашенных и потерявших ориентиры людей в том, что все произошедшее – чья-то ошибка и их попросту ввели в заблуждение...  
С хозяйством Башни Бдения было куда сложнее. Состояние эрлинга было настолько удручающим, что даже опытные, работавшие в полном согласии люди, не тратившие время на пустые препирательства и выяснение, кто в доме главный, не сумели привести его в порядок до зимы. Когда выяснилось, что запасов зерна – того, что было собрано на фермах и личной земле эрла, и того, что отобрал у скончавшихся в процессе отбора контрабандистов Гаррет – все-таки хватит на зиму и весенний сев, Дайлен едва совладал с искушением на радостях нажраться вусмерть.Он до последнего думал, что хлеба в закромах окажется недостаточно, и ему придется срочно разыскивать недобитых контрабандистов – уже для того, чтобы упросить их привезти ещё продовольствия. Заставлять своих людей голодать он в любом случае не собирался.  
В некоторых местах, по отчетам Вэрела, урожай был уничтожен полностью. Госпожа Вулси заверила Командора, что предусмотрела наличие определённого количества зерна именно для подобных случаев, и он распорядился разослать сообщения об этом владельцам пострадавших ферм. После чего впал в уныние вновь, поскольку наличие запасов хлеба было едва ли не единственным светлым пятном в крайне мрачной картине.  
Казна была не то чтобы пуста: отдельному человеку хранившаяся в ней сумма могла бы показаться довольно значительной, однако в масштабах всего эрлинга она выглядела весьма невзрачно. На закупку зерна в случае ещё одного неурожая её не хватило бы точно, а уж после того, как Командор окончательно расплатится с гномами за ремонт Башни Бдения, можно будет смело считать себя бедняком.  
Скота и птицы после Мора в окрестностях Амарантайна почти не осталось. Приплода тоже было мало, и цены на мясо мигом взлетели до небес. С овощами и фруктами тоже было небогато – яблоки, правда, уродились на славу, но одними яблоками сыт не будешь, к тому же половина плодов из-за сырости осыпалась раньше срока или сгнила прямо на ветвях. О том, чтобы заложить бочки со знаменитым амарантайнским сидром, и речи не шло – не хватило бы ни сырья, ни рабочих рук.  
Экономить приходилось даже дрова. На найм дровосеков банально не хватало денег – здоровых мужчин на его земле осталось ничтожно мало, и они, прекрасно это сознавая, просили за свою работу чуть не вдесятеро больше, чем обычно. Это, в общем-то, было вполне справедливо – им всем нужно было в первую очередь позаботиться о своих семьях, и работать на кого-то ещё они соглашались лишь тогда, когда им предлагали достойную цену. Патрулировавшие окрестности Башни Бдения стражники к концу своего дежурства попросту вызвали смех: помимо собственного оружия, каждый из них тащил ешё и изрядную охапку хвороста, а кое-кто даже стволы сломанных ветром или упавших от старости деревьев. Это почти не помогало, и крепость, в которой почти перестали топить, промерзала насквозь. Главная повариха находилась на грани умопомешательства, потому что в кухне вечно толпился всякий посторонний люд, со звериным упорством рвавшийся в самое теплое помещение.  
Дайлен, проигнорировав верноподданнические порывы госпожи Вулси, велел выдавать топливо в равных долях. На то, чтобы протопить просторные покои эрла, его трех поленьев явно не хватило бы, но в его положении все-таки были свои преимущества. К примеру, большое трехслойное шерстяное покрывало, под которым он, должно быть, и так не замерз бы даже самой холодной ночью – правда, влезать в выстывшую за день постель было на редкость неприятно. Так что Амелл пережигал свою долю дров на небольшой жаровенке и, засыпав угли в свою верную грелку, на полчаса совал её под одеяло, а потом спешно выскакивал из своей утепленной куртки и нырял в теплую нору.  
Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, что Зевран ещё не приехал – мучить теплолюбивого, непривычного к подобному климату возлюбленного Дайлену совсем не хотелось.  
У Ордена Серых Стражей дела тоже обстояли отнюдь не блестяще. Активность порождений тьмы в Кэл Хироле несколько утихла – должно быть, коллективное сознание наконец уяснило, что в некогда заброшенном тейге теперь водится злобный боевой маг, и сочло необходимым увести свои частицы со ставшей опасной территории. Но его несчастных шести Стражей не хватало даже на то, чтобы охватить достаточно плотной сетью патрулей ближайшие окрестности Башни Бдения, а откуда брать новых рекрутов, Амелл и представить не мог. Добровольцы отчего-то не валились на него толпами, а пользоваться Правом Призыва и хватать первых попавшихся крепких крестьян было попросту бессмысленно – отлежатся и тут же сбегут обратно, спасать семьи от голода. Орлейский Страж-Командор предлагал свою помощь, но что-то подсказывало магу, что в этом случае лекарство окажется хуже самой болезни.  
В раздавшемся во дворе Башни Бдения шуме слышалось что-то тревожное. Занимавшийся торговыми договорами Дайлен удивленно хмыкнул и, отодвинув бумаги в сторону, подошел к окну. Однако перед его глазами предстали лишь катапультные башни и крыши хозяйственных строений, а внутренний двор закрывала от его взора крыша кузницы. Шум стихать и не думал, и маг отправился выяснять, в чем дело.  
Гневные крики он услышал задолго до того, как подошел к выходу из цитадели. Разобрать слова ему пока не удавалось, но о том, что ничего хорошего его не ждет, он уже догадался. Возле дверей уже собрался небольшой отряд: недоумевающий Справедливость, озабоченно хмурившийся Натаниэль и Хоук, который с явным трудом сдерживал жажду крови. Дайлен смерил кузена озадаченным взглядом, но затем осторожно выснулся за дверь и сразу все понял: возле лестницы бушевала толпа разъяренных крестьян, а лазарет находился на другом краю двора. Андерс с озадаченным видом свешивался из окна, но потрясавшие вилами мужчины его, кажется, пока не замечали.  
– Требуем эрла! Пусть к нам выйдет эрл! – наконец разобрал Амелл. Сенешалю Вэрелу никак не удавалось угомонить не в меру агрессивную делегацию, и маг счел, что первое, пока ещё находившееся в рамках законности требование народа все же следует удовлетворить.  
– Гаррет, жди моей команды и не высовывайся, – вперив в старшего строгий взор, твердо проговорил Дайлен. – Я вначале попробую уладить дело миром, а если они увидят твою зверскую рожу, то до самых тупых мигом дойдет, что живыми им не уйти. И после этого договариваться будет уже бесполезно.  
Хоук мрачно кивнул, и Командор, собравшись с духом, решительно распахнул двери крепости.  
При его появлении шум пошел на убыль, и через несколько мгновений вопить и размахивать своим импровизированным оружием продолжали лишь те, кто находился дальше всего от лестницы.  
– Я слушаю вас, уважаемые, – с вежливой, умеренно теплой улыбкой спокойно сказал Дайлен. – Разъясните, пожалуйста, что именно вызвало ваше недовольство, и мы посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать.  
– Открой кладовые крепости, эрл! – растолкав оробевших предводителей и пробившись вперед, потребовал высокий массивный мужчина. – Люди с голоду мрут, неча зерно себе зажиливать!  
Толпа поддержала его нестройным гулом, и маг озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Боюсь, в этом случае ты будешь сильно разочарован, почтенный, – почувствовав, что пауза затягивается, как можно более ровным тоном проговорил Командор. – Мои кладовые по большей части пусты, и мне хотелось бы узнать, кто убедил тебя в обратном.  
– Так все ж говорят, – возмутился здоровяк. – И преподобная мать ни слова против не говорит, а она трепачей не уважает. Раз не одергивает, значит, правду говорят!  
Из-за его спины раздалось разъяренное шипение, и Дайлен, не оборачиваясь, тайком показал брату кулак. Шипение немедленно стихло, но взамен изнутри повеяло привычным напряжением готовой к бою магии, и Амелл торопливо шагнул вперед. Нужно было закончить все до того, как Хоук решит, что угроза его сокровищу и его младшему родичу слишком велика и должна быть устранена немедленно.  
– Болтуны ввели вас в заблуждение, уважаемые, – чуть заметно повысив голос, так, чтобы его слышали даже в последних рядах, объявил Командор. – Я не собираюсь морить своих подданных голодом. Запасы провианта в Башне Бдения не столь значительны, как мне того хотелось бы, но я готов оказать помощь всем, кто в ней нуждается. Жителям тех ферм, на которых, как мне известно, полностью погиб урожай, уже разосланы предложения явиться к крепость за продовольствием.  
Толпа зароптала снова – уже не столько гневно, сколько озадаченно – и Амелл, торопясь закрепить успех, закончил:  
– Я не требую, чтобы вы верили мне на слово. Выберите тех, кому доверяете, и я открою перед ними кладовые, чтобы вы могли убедиться в том, что я ничего от вас не скрываю. – Крестьяне посовещались ещё немного, и вперед вытолкнули пятерых мужчин: трех крепких, походивших на бирюков с дальних ферм, земледельцев, седого худощавого старика с ехидным снисходительным взглядом и розовощекого парнишку с лицом деревенского дурачка. Дайлен сдержанно кивнул и, чуть повернувшись к двери, негромко окликнул:  
– Гаррет, проводи почтенных к кладовым и покажи им все, что они пожелают.  
Под свирепым взглядом боевого мага выборные заметно прижухлись, и только «дурачок» потянулся к нему со свойственной безумцам и блаженным уверенностью в том, что ему не причинят вреда. Хоук настороженно покосился на юнца, но не отреагировал и без лишнего промедления повел их в подвалы.  
Крестьяне, собравшиеся у подножия лестницы, продолжали негромко переговариваться, но до Амелла доносился лишь приглушенный ропот. Сам он тоже молчал, хотя на него уже начинали коситься: то ли пользовались возможностью потаращиться на живого мага, то ли ждали каких-то витиеватых речей, призванных задурить головы тем, кто явился требовать справедливости. И ведь почти наверняка, стоит ему заговорить, как гнев толпы вспыхнет снова, и на сей раз удержать его будет уже невозможно.  
Дайлен уже начал беспокоиться о том, правильно ли его старший истолковал приказ и не стоило ли отправить с делегатами Натаниэля – тот, по крайней мере, не склонен был впадать в бешенство из-за угроз близким – когда за его спиной вновь послышались шаги. Пятеро выборных как-то даже виновато просочились мимо него, и седой старик объявил:  
– Верно мальчик сказал, он тут и сам не зажирается. На посев хватит, на зиму люду крепостному хватит, а вот сверх того запасу маловато будет. Ковась, подтверди.  
– Агась, – вынув засунутый в нос палец, степенно кивнул «дурачок». – Как есть зерна мало. Кладовые большие, просторные, а зерна в них мало.  
Толпа обеспокоенно зашевелилась, а старик, словно невзначай перехвативший бразды правления, развернулся к Амеллу и с чуть преувеличенной неуклюжестью отвесил церемонный поклон:  
– Звиняй за навет, малы… эрл. Провинились мы перед тобой, что противу воли Создателя с владыки нашего ответ требовать вздумали. Со всем почтением тебя молим: пришлем мы к тебе тех, кому совсем уж с голоду помирать впору, так ты им помоги, чем сумеешь. Живые ж люди, не твари безмысленные.  
– Так я ж и так собирался, – озадаченно нахмурившись, проговорил Дайлен. Старик смерил его странным взглядом, но затем поклонился ещё раз и, покряхтывая, спустился к остальным.  
Недоверчиво переговаривавшиеся крестьяне, тем не менее, тоже вразнобой поклонились эрлу и, смущенно опустив вилы и косы, потянулись к воротам.  
– Самый быстротечный крестьянский бунт на моей памяти, – встав за плечом Командора, заметил Натаниэль. С другой стороны по лестнице бегом слетел Хоук, немедленно кинувшись к двери лазарета. По-прежнему торчавший в окне Андерс только закатил глаза, ухмыльнулся и скрылся внутри, явно отправившись успокаивать встревоженного любовника.  
Однако на этом проблемы не закончились. Пропавшие из Кэл Хирола порождения тьмы начали появляться в совершенно иных местах: возле леса Вендинг и Черных Болот, у начала Пути Паломника, даже неподалеку от Амарантайна. К городу они, однако, не приближались, и скептики даже заявляли, что гарлоки возле порта кому-то не иначе как по пьяни привиделись. Командор, однако, был настроен не так оптимистично: обнаруженные им следы принадлежали отнюдь не алкогольной галлюцинации.  
Нагнать хоть одну из сновавших по эрлингу стай тоже не удавалось. Стражей было слишком мало, и каждый раз выходило так, что на зов о помощи они являлись с большим опозданием. Жертв и разрушений было на удивление мало, как будто твари не приходили за добычей, а просто стращали и без того озабоченных и напуганных недавним Мором крестьян.  
Вдобавок слухи о большом количестве порождений тьмы – и как бы не о новой Орде – распространялись со скоростью лесного пожара. Ни одна совершенно бездоказательная байка так быстро разлететься по Амарантайну не могла, и именно это Дайлена и тревожило. Его патрулей твари как будто избегали, и он все чаще вспоминал об Архитекторе и сохранившей разум даже после заражения скверной Серанни.  
В лесу Вендинг он, разумеется, побывал снова – на сей раз вместе со всеми своими Стражами и отрядом солдат из гарнизона Башни Бдения. Однако ни Веланны, ни разрушенного долийского лагеря они так и не обнаружили, а вход в сильверитовую шахту оказался перекрыт обвалом. Сигрун и Огрен, с полчаса чуть ли не обнюхивавшие непрочно державшиеся друг на друге камни, в конце концов синхронно пожали плечами и смущенно сказали, что не могут определить – был ли завал естественным, или его причиной стали чьи-то действия. Магии в обломках скальной породы не было, да и Завеса рядом с этим местом была на редкость спокойна, но это ещё ничего не значило. После гарретова взрывного файербола магических следов как таковых тоже не оставалось.  
Та нора, через которую они тогда выбрались на поверность, понятное дело, тоже была обрушена.  
Оставить все как есть Командор не мог. Разбирать завалы в сильверитовой шахте было слишком трудоемко – мастер Волдрик, и без того замучивший своих провожатых ворчанием, при виде преграды присвистнул и сказал, что его ребята с этим быстрее чем за две недели, а может, и за месяц не управятся, даже если бросят достройку стен – и Дайлен, оставив возле бывших лазов по паре быстроногих парней, надежно укрытых в специально обустроенных наблюдательных «норах», вернулся с отрядом в Башню Бдения.  
– Те, кто мог счесть подобную просьбу за признак слабости, были убиты во время того нападения, – выслушав его вопрос, задумчиво проговорил сенешаль Вэрел. – Прочие… в большинстве своем достаточно разумны и понимают, что их долг в первую очередь забота о подданных, а не преумножение богатства и влияния рода. А на сей раз угроза достаточно существенна.  
– К тому же они, думаю, предпочтут поделиться своими войсками добровольно, а не ждать, когда Страж-Командор придет за их солдатами с Правом Призыва, – добавил Гаррет. – Полагаю, этот аргумент пригодится на случай, если кто-то из них вздумает заявить, что это дело исключительно Ордена.  
– Короче, вы оба за, – потерев переносицу, заключил Дайлен. – Ладно. Донесите до сведения моих благородных подданных, что я созываю их для совета по поводу засилья порождений тьмы на моих землях.  
– Это не слишком удачная формулировка… – начал было Вэрел, но Амелл, и без того раздосадованный долгой чередой неудач, только зло огрызнулся:  
– Ну так сформулируйте как надо! Но чтобы самое позднее через три дня в тронном зале присутствовали готовые к конструктивному диалогу банны Амарантайна.


	9. Chapter 9

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Совет, как и опасался Гаррет, вскоре превратился в настоящую базарную свару.  
Нет, с требованием помочь Ордену войсками банны согласились мгновенно – то, что спорить с Дайленом бессмысленно и небезопасно, они уже успели уяснить. Но вот дальше… Старики начали мериться военными заслугами, выбирая того, кто поведет объединенное войско в бой; дамы принялись спорить о том, сколько солдат нужно оставить в крепостях для защиты женщин и детей – одна из дам при этом бурно жестикулировала увесистой старинной булавой, которой явно владела лучше, чем многие из мужчин; молодежь взялась делить уши неубитых гарлоков. Сенешаль Вэрел невозмутимо бормотал что-то на ухо Амеллу, время от времени украдкой указывая на одного из хаотично перемещавшихся спорщиков. Судя по лицу прилежно внимавшего младшего, в доводы своего советника тот не верил.  
– Мне невероятно тяжело признаваться в своем бессилии, – с трудом пробравшись по краю тронного зала мимо буйствующих аристократов, вполголоса сообщил Хоук кузену, – но мне пока приходит в голову только один способ их утихомирить. Но после этого у тебя не останется подданных.  
Командор тяжело вздохнул, ещё раз посмотрел на сбившихся в кучки баннов, попытки докричаться до которых он бросил ещё полчаса назад, и, в задумчивости потерев подбородок, спросил:  
– Сможешь сделать маленький взрывной файербол и разорвать его у них над головами? Только потолок не задень… и желательно, чтобы они тоже серьёзных ран не получили.  
– Не уверен, что это сработает… – хмыкнул Гаррет и, смерив взглядом высоту потолков и расстояние между ними и головами особо рослых баннов, сплел хрупкую, практически бесполезную в бою конструкцию.  
Первая попытка окончилась ничем: небольшой светло-желтый шарик, лишившись подпитки, с тихим шипением рассыпался облачком быстро померкших брызг. Уже собиравшиеся перейти от ругани к рукоприкладству аристократы его даже не заметили. Со вторым получилось чуть лучше: файербол разорвался со звучным хлопком, и часть присутствующих, умолкнув, принялась оглядываться в поисках источника звука – однако остальные, как будто специально выбрав момент, разорались ещё больше.  
– Это не так делается, – заметил тихо вошедший через заднюю дверь Натаниэль. Дайлен саркастично выгнул бровь, и их будущий родственник, чуть заметно приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, вытащил из-за спинки трона небольшой медный рожок. – Всё гораздо проще, господа маги.  
Лучник набрал воздуха в грудь, и по залу разнесся низкий, пронизывавший чуть ли не до самых костей гул, от которого дрогнули стекла в дверцах книжных шкафов. Из открывавшейся за неширокой аркой библиотеки выглянул озадаченный Справедливость, но Амелл строго посмотрел на него, и дух немедленно скрылся.  
– Теперь, надеюсь, вы все-таки готовы меня выслушать, – обведя притихших баннов недобрым взглядом, ледяным тоном проговорил Командор. Успевший вовремя спрятаться за спинами сенешалей Хоу аккуратно повесил рожок на прежнее место и осторожно, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, двинулся к потайной дверке за портьерами. Амелл, чеканя шаг, двинулся вперед и, замерев на самом краю поднимавшейся к трону лесенке, жестко продолжил: – Во-первых, почтенные господа, мне не нужна армия. И, соответственно, не нужен главнокомандующий. Мне нужны небольшие мобильные отряды, способные связать стаю боем и позвать на помощь остальных.  
Банны зароптали было, но когда вокруг пальцев энтропийщика этак невзначай взвихрились струйки прозрачно-черного дыма, шум мгновенно стих.  
– Во-вторых, я не собираюсь оставлять ваши дома без защиты, – пронзив суровым взором охавшую громче других полную банну, добавил Командор. – Вы передадите в мое распоряжение тех солдат, которые были заняты обеспечением порядка, а гарнизоны ваших замков продолжат нести свою службу. В-третьих, те, кто думает, что у нас намечается увеселительная прогулка…  
Речь Дайлена прервала распахнувшаяся с грохотом дверь.  
– Порождения тьмы, эрл Амелл! – закричала влетевшая внутрь незнакомая эльфийка с огненно-рыжими волосами. – Порождения тьмы возле Амарантайна!  
– Что? – Дайлен нахмурился и, сбежав по лестнице, направился к ней. Гаррет шагнул следом: банны расступались перед ними, словно вода перед клинком, и уже через несколько мгновений девушка, присев в неловком торопливом реверансе, залепетала:  
– Армию порождений тьмы видел возле Амарантайна. Констебль Айдан пытался собрать гарнизон, но я не знаю, успели ли они что-нибудь сделать – я сразу побежала сюда… Пожалуйста, мой эрл, помогите нам!  
Командор резко кивнул и, жестом поманив Гаррета за собой, зашагал к выходу из цитадели.  
– Отправляемся спасать Амарантайн? – пытаясь скрыть под беззаботностью тона охватившее его напряжение, проговорил Хоук. Доспех и Ткач Заклинаний остались у него в комнате, к тому же нужно было пополнить запас снадобий в походной сумке…  
– Я отправляюсь, – почти виновато глянув на него, уточнил Амелл. – Для разведки мне большой отряд не нужен, я возьму с собой Справедливость с Нэйтом и Андерса. – Он чуть заметно пожал плечами и признался: – Отвык я без целителя.  
– Я с тобой, – решительно уведомил его отступник. – Если там армия…  
– Вот именно – «если»! – перебил его Дайлен. Остановился, глубоко вздохнул и, повернувшись к нему, негромко проговорил: – За меня не переживай, я могу постоять за себя. Да и Андерс, если что, подстрахует. С небольшой стаей мы и сами справимся.  
– Я и не сомневаюсь, маленький братик! – подняв раскрытые ладони, мягко сказал Гаррет. – Но не могу не учитывать вероятности того, что стая окажется не такой уж небольшой…  
– Вот именно поэтому ты останешься здесь, разгонишь всех этих, – Командор выразительно махнул рукой назад, на двери тронного зала, из которых доносились растерянные и возмущенные голоса, – по домам, велев им собирать отряды немедленно – отправь их к Вэрелу, он знает, с кого сколько людей требовать – а сам снарядишь для похода гарнизон Башни Бдения и вместе с капитаном Гаверелом двинешься к Амарантайну. С вами останутся Сигрун с Огреном, так что дозор как-нибудь организуешь.  
– Ладно, – помедлив, кивнул Хоук. – Будь осторожен.  
– Буду, – пообещал Дайлен. – И Андерса не дам в обиду. Помнишь, где у него лежат запасы зелий для гарнизона? Забирай сколько нужно и не экономь, этого добра он снова наварит, были бы люди живы.  
Отступник хмыкнул и, крепко обняв младшего на прощание, направился обратно. Его маленький братик здорово вырос… но он, наверное, уже никогда не избавится от инстинктивного желания защищать его от всех опасностей.  
Вежливого тона банны предсказуемо не поняли. Каждый из них искренне верил в то, что случайно выбившийся в люди маг понимает в жизни куда меньше них, унаследовавших свои дома от длинной или не очень череды благородных предков. Доказать им обратное было, наверное, невозможно: среди тех, кого можно убедить логикой или наглядной демонстрацией их собственных ошибок, непременно нашелся бы некто, неколебимо уверенный в собственной правоте и готовый отмахнуться даже от приставленного к горлу гарлочьего клинка.  
Гаррет и пробовать не стал. Убедившись, что его самого аристократы слушать не намерены, а имевший у них некоторый авторитет Вэрел попросту не в силах перекричать гул толпы, он схватил давешний медный рожок и, снова заставив тронный зал вздрогнуть от пронзительного звука, подробно и нецензурно разъяснил господам баннам порядок действий.  
Те, как ни странно, прониклись. Престарелый банн Руфус, явно узнав пару особо замысловатых оборотов, даже соизволил отечески похлопать его по локтю – выше он не дотягивался – и пробурчал себе под нос что-то условно-одобрительное. Дамы, все как одна, пренебрежительно сморщили носики, но тем не менее послушно двинулись к выходу, явно не собираясь и дальше приобщаться к риторическому искусству господина младшего сенешаля.  
Хоук с облегчением вздохнул и, обведя оставшихся задумчивым взглядом, ласково оскалился. Задиристые молодые люди, алкавшие генлочьих ушей, благоразумно решили не связываться и последовали за старшими товарищами, вполголоса уверяя друг друга, что вот они бы непременно… Отступник хмыкнул и, встретившись взглядом с устало хмурившимся Вэрелом, с обезоруживающей улыбкой проговорил:  
– Я знаю, что проявил вопиющую неучтивость, господин сенешаль. Однако отданные эрлом распоряжения не допускали двоякого истолкования: мне следовало как можно быстрее отправить его подданных по домам для сбора войск.  
– Ещё немного, и ты все-таки научишься говорить, как подобает образованному человеку, – с тяжелым вздохом отозвался Вэрел и, помедлив, уточнил: – Не оставлял ли эрл каких-либо распоряжений для меня?  
Выставить баннов из самой Башни Бдения оказалось куда сложнее. На совет эрла не принято было являться с большими отрядами, и все равно весь внутренний двор оказался забит суетящимися людьми. Кто-то искал своих сопровождающих, которые запропали в глубинах кухни, кто-то отчитывал застукнутого в объятиях местной горничной солдата, кто-то вообще в последний момент решил, что можно воспользоваться гостеприимством сюзерена и не тащиться по темноте через половину эрлинга.  
– Нет, госпожа, я не знаю, куда именно переставили вашу повозку, – пытаясь добраться до казарм и пристроенного к ним домика капитана Гаверела, умеренно-вежливо отрыкивался Гаррет. – Нет, сударь, я не видел служанку вашей леди и вашу леди не видел тоже! Нет, я не… А, банн Руфус, надеюсь, у вас не возникло никаких проблем?  
– Смеешься, мальчик? – воинственно встопорщив редкие седые усы, возмутился тот. – Чтоб в мои годы – и без проблем? Да где ж ты такое видел?  
Хоук сделал глубокий вдох и, окинув царивший вокруг хаос обреченным взором, развернулся к старику.  
– Не видел, врать не стану, – почти спокойно согласился он. – Но я надеюсь, что неприятности вам доставляет лишь груз прожитых лет – и ничего более.  
– А ещё нажитая с годами мудрость, – не без язвительности добавил старик. – Я тут думаю, мальчик, ты впервые в жизни столько баб видал. – Гаррет растерянно сдвинул брови, и банн Руфус со зловредным хихиканьем пояснил: – А иначе знал бы, что гнать их сюда толпой – верная смерть всей затее. Это вот они ещё не принялись решать, кто первым из ворот выедет в соответствии со старшинством да причитающимся почетом…  
– Что ту сложного? – раздраженно переспросил Хоук. – Вы же тут всех знаете, вот и расскажете им, кто из них на самом деле старше и в каком порядке им отсюда убираться…  
– Сынок, у тебя хоть мамка-то есть? – с неожиданным сочувствием переспросил его старик. – Али ты её уже не помнишь совсем, а от остальных баб всю жисть шарахался? – В нарочито простонародном говорке банна к концу фразы прорезалось неприкрытое ехидство. Кому другому и без того не отличавшийся изрядным терпением отступник уже начал бы на кулаках объяснять, что такое хорошие манеры, но поднять руку на старика, едва достававшего ему до плеча макушкой, он не мог. А надежды переплюнуть банна Руфуса в язвительности у него не было, поскольку он слишком сильно уступал тому годами и опытом.  
– Вероятно, моя матушка, да будут долгими её дни, – подбавив яду в голос, неспешно отозвался Гаррет, – заметно отличается от сих дам… причем в лучшую сторону. Уверен, она смогла бы оценить всю сложность ситуации и не стала бы мешать людям, которые пытаются что-то сделать.  
Банн Руфус согнулся. Хоук, испугавшись, что его таки подвело отнюдь не безупречное здоровье, привычно дернулся в сторону лазарета, только через полвздоха вспомнив, что Андерса Дайлен забрал с собой, а отыскать среди его бесчисленных склянок лекарство от сердца или что там заболело у несчастного старика он сам не сумел бы. Да и пробиться к порогу через толпу непрерывно перемещавшихся людей было проблематично.  
Опознать в прерывистых, всхлипывающих звуках старческий хохот он сумел не сразу. Только когда банн Руфус немного выпрямился и, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы, прерывисто просипел:  
– Ох и повезло тебе с ней, мальчик! – Он несколько отдышался и, снисходительно поглядев на собеседника, объяснил: – Бабы – они ж года свои скрывают. Вот банн Регина, которая мне почти ровесница, уже про эту ерунду позабыла, и так ведь давно ясно, что она старше их всех, вместе взятых. А вот остальные… Была б девчонка Эсме жива, так она, небось, до конца бы на том стояла, что ей последней по старшинству идти положено. А что крошка Мира ей в дочки годится, она б ни в жисть не призналась. Да и прочие ничуть не лучше. На мирино место, может, и не позарятся, никто кроме неё на семнадцать с гаком уже не тянет, а вот между собой изрядную свару устроят… Сглупил ты, младший сенешаль.  
Гаррет огляделся и, скрипнув зубами, признал его правоту. Большую часть служанок прибывших леди уже вырвали из объятий солдат Башни Бдения, а сопровождающих своих сюзеренов оруженосцев – из рук местных горничных, но порядка от этого не прибавилось. На другой стороне двора в ужасе оглядывал происходящее капитан Гаверел, за спиной у которого маячил десяток воинственно потрясавших копьями пехотинцев, которые, не иначе, вообразили себя героями и теперь рвались в бой.  
Хоук на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, и решительно шагнул в самую сердцевину человеческого водоворота.  
Как ни странно, через некоторое время у него даже что-то получилось. По крайней мере, движение сновавших вокруг него людей начало приобретать некоторую осмысленность – конюхи и рабочие хозяйственной части выводили повозки, горничные помогали баннам отыскать в толпе своих сопровождающих, а несколько солдат, решившихся все-таки сунуться в это безумие, с солидным видом уверяли встревоженных людей в том, что они находется в полной безопасности. Гаррет мысленно посочувствовал пресловутым тевинтерским магистрам – если им тоже приходилось столько возиться со своими лишенными дара подданными, то ну её к демонам, эту власть.  
У него за спиной раздалось чье-то деликатное покашливание, и следивший за тем, как одну особо склочную даму грузили в её повозку, Хоук, не оборачиваясь, рявкнул:  
– Телеги на правом краю двора, слуги на левом, своих ищите сами! Времени вам – три минуты, потом я начну помогать, и вы этому не обрадуетесь!  
Как раз возможности выплеснуть хоть часть раздражения ему, похоже, и не хватало – дышать стало заметно легче, и даже желание накрыть весь этот бардак огненной бурей пошло на спад. Ощущение чужого присутствия, однако, исчезать и не думало, и Гаррет стремительно развернулся, готовясь устроить обещанное «не обрадуетесь» немедленно.  
– Какой ты резкий стал, mi amigo, – с легкой насмешкой в голосе протянул смуглый светловолосый эльф, бестрепетно встретив его жесткий взгляд. – Судя по этой суете, про приближающуюся к этой крепости армию порождений тьмы ты уже знаешь?  
– К крепости? – напрягшись, уточнил Хоук. – Далеко?  
– Если все эти милые люди не уберутся отсюда в ближайшие полчаса, их накроют у первого же оврага, – пожал плечами Зевран. – А где Дайлен? Я соскучился.  
– Он тоже, но как раз он отправился перехватывать эту самую армию к Амарантайну, – рассеянно отозвался Гаррет, окидывая двор уже совсем другим взглядом. Его мелкие успехи в новых обстоятельствах нихрена не стоили, а продолжение всего этого цирка могло погубить всю Башню Бдения. Он глубоко вздохнул и, перекрикивая шум, гаркнул: – Закрыть ворота!  
Караульные услышали, и тяжелая металлическая решетка немедленно поползла вниз. Негромкий лязг воротной цепи сделал то, чего Хоук безуспешно пытался добиться уже не первый час: галдевшие, словно торговки на базаре, банны разом умолкли и посмотрели в одну сторону. На тяжелые дубовые ворота, которые закладывали массивным засовом пятеро солдат.  
– Благородные господа, – торопясь воспользоваться подвернувшимся случаем, провозгласил Гаррет, – на Башню Бдения надвигается армия порождений тьмы. Я предлагаю вам вернуться в цитадель, дабы не подвергать опасности ваши жизни. Отважные сэры и, возможно, леди, буде пожелают, могут принять участие в обороне крепости. – Он помолчал с полминуты и, заметив, что растерянные люди, не двигаясь с места, в изумлении смотрят на него, свирепо рыкнул: – Живо в крепость, чтоб вас Архидемон до следующего Мора драл!!!  
Наверное, помянуть Архидемона следовало гораздо раньше. Зевран, как ни в чем не бывало чистивший ногти метательным кинжалом, чуть слышно захихикал, глядя на бросившихся внутрь цитадели людей, а Хоук наконец вздохнул с облегчением и, оглядевшись, выискал взглядом капитана Гаверела.  
– Готовьте людей к бою, – повысив голос, крикнул он. – Часть повозок – к воротам, остальные выставьте баррикадами между хозяйственных строений. И баллисту возле тренировочной площадки установите на позицию!  
Капитан надрывать глотку не стал и, жестом подтвердив, что понял приказ, скрылся за казармами. Гаррет, заметив на лестнице цитадели сенешаля Вэрела, взбежал к нему и, коротко объяснив ситуацию, вверил ему обустройство баннов. Настигшую его полную даму с булавой отступник немедленно вручил своему наставнику и торопливо отступил. Лучше уж он постоит на стенах и присмотрит, чтобы там все было в порядке…  
– Ты, гляжу, достиг больших высот, – усмехнулся тенью следовавший за ним Зевран. – Или мне теперь следует именовать вас «мессир», господин сенешаль Башни Бдения?  
– Младший сенешаль, – жестами объяснив двигавшему одну из повозок рабочему, куда он может засунуть себе её оглобли и что нужно сделать с этими оглоблями на самом деле, уточнил Хоук. Солдаты гарнизона, в отличие от господ аристократов, свое дело знали, и его вмешательство почти не требовалось. Даже оплошавший рабочий почти сразу получил оплеуху ещё и от мастера Главонака и был немедленно отправлен делать какую-то более простую работу.  
– Судя по тому, что я видел, это ненадолго, – хмыкнул Ворон, усевшись рядом с ним на крыльцо лазарета. – Тебя поздравить?  
– Не с этим, – потерев лицо ладонью, вздохнул Гаррет и поторопился сменить тему: – А тебя уже можно поздравить со смертью этого вашего… как его… грандмастера?  
– Ну как сказать, – отведя взгляд, с невиннейшим видом протянул Зевран. – Грандмастер Антиванских Воронов теперь я.  
– Соболезную, – не успев задуматься, буркнул отступник. Угадал, судя по короткому смешку убийцы. – Кстати, как ты с Дайленом-то умудрился разминуться? Дорога в Амарантайн одна.  
– Я ехал не через Амарантайн, – пожав плечами, пояснил Ворон. – Видишь ли, так случилось, что когда мне понадобилось отправиться в Ферелден, мне подвернулся корабль одной нашей общей знакомой. И я решил, что это будет лучше, чем покупать место на судне незнакомого капитана. Одно только неудобство – милой леди в этом порту не очень-то обрадовались бы, так что пришлось высаживаться в какой-то пустынной бухточке на юге отсюда.  
Гаррет кивнул и, заметив высунувшегося из своей мастерской Дворкина, торопливо направился к нему. Делиться бомбами гном-алхимик поначалу не хотел, но Хоук, устав от почти по-девически кокетливого «да это ж не оружие, это так, поделка на счастье», попросту выволок из его мастерской ящик с готовыми глиняными флягами и сунул его в руки пробегавшему мимо солдату. Остальное уже уловивший его настрой Дворкин отдал сам и, покряхтывая, направился вслед за тащившими его творения пехотинцами – в то, что сбросить сосуд со взрывчаткой на голову врагу способен даже самый несообразительный наземник, гном верить отказывался.  
– Что там с армией, кстати? – убедившись, что подготовка идет полным ходом, поинтересовался Хоук. – Патрульные о ней не сообщали…  
– Видел я твоих патрульных краем глаза, – покачал головой Зевран. – Утыканных генлочьими стрелами, словно ежики. Армия… демон её знает, я дракона над ней не видел, может, просто стая. Но их там действительно много.  
– Насколько? – вглядываясь в горизонт с надвратной баллистной площадки, уточнил отступник. Холмистая равнина перед Башней Бдения была пустынна, но внутренности вдруг скрутило острым предчувствием опасности.  
– Меньше, чем при Денериме, но больше, чем при Редклиффе, – уверенно сказал убийца. Гаррет выругался сквозь зубы. – Слушай, в схватке стенка на стенку с меня не очень-то много проку, но кое-чем я все-таки могу помочь. – Отступник глянул на него, вопросительно выгнув бровь, и Ворон, изобразив театральный взмах плащом, гаркнул: – Фернандо, Аделита! Живо сюда!  
Гаррет хмыкнул и, скрестив руки на груди, оценивающе глянул на возникших как будто из ниоткуда юношу и девушку. Аделита, невысокая и темноволосая, ответила ему взглядом, прямым и жестким, на грани вызова, зато смуглый Фернандо сразу заулыбался, лукаво прищурив блестящие, словно черные жемчужины, глаза.  
– Все-таки иметь возможность покомандовать иногда полезно, не так ли, mi amigo? – не без гордости глянув на них, промурлыкал Зевран. Девушка, услышав такое обращение, недоверчиво дернула бровью и посмотрела на отступника уже несколько озадаченно, и Арранай уже совсем другим тоном, жестким и властным, велел: – Лита, забери у Рика все части для ловушек, спустись вниз и расставь широким полукругом возле ворот. Чем ближе к воротам, тем чаще они должны стоять. Нандо, спустишь её на веревке, а потом поднимешь обратно. И поторопитесь.  
– Да, мастер! – хором сказали оба молодых Вороненка и, поспешно ссыпавшись вниз по лестнице, минуты через полторы вернулись обратно с парой объемистых сумок.  
Фернандо сноровисто закрепил возле бойницы крепкую веревку, и Аделита, закинув на плечо одну из сумок, ловко скользнула вниз. Придерживавший страховочный ремень парень покосился на Хоука через плечо и снова сверкнул белозубой усмешкой.  
– Нандо, не оттопыривай задницу! – немедленно одернул подопечного Зевран. – Иначе по ней и получишь, причем не того, на что пытаешься нарваться.  
Гаррет рассеянно хмыкнул и с тревогой посмотрел в сторону Амарантайна. Если армия надвигается на них, то его семье и отправившемуся в город отряду Дайлена ничего не угрожает… вот только поверить в это всерьез и сосредоточиться на предстоящей битве никак не удавалось. Отступник скрипнул зубами и, пытаясь отделаться от бессмысленного, только отнимавшего силы беспокойства, повернулся к другу:  
– И много их у тебя тут?  
– Пятеро, – отозвался Ворон. – Эти двое, Рикардо и пара близняшек, Маноло и Далар. С них в прямом столкновении проку ещё меньше – и не надо так свирепо на меня зыркать, Фернандо, это чистая правда – так что лучше приткнуть их куда-нибудь к лучникам.  
– А у меня ядовитых бомб полная сумка, – обиженно отозвались из-за гребня кровли, прикрывавшей обслугу баллист от стрел. – И я ими не промахиваюсь.  
– На людей или на порождений тьмы? – подняв голову, деловито поинтересовался Хоук, но кровля озадаченно промолчала.  
– Цыплята вы щипаные, а не Вороны, – тщательно скрывая усмешку, заключил Зевран. – Ничего, прохлаждаться без дела все равно не дам, тут вон даже посудомойки булавы расхватали и на стены рвутся, а вы все-таки посноровистей будете… надеюсь.  
Фернандо оскорбленно засопел, а перевалившаяся через край бойницы Аделита бросила на наставника обиженный взгляд и холодно протянула:  
– Все сделано, мастер.  
Гаррет тряхнул головой и невольно рассмеялся, чувствуя, как отступает мучительное напряжение. На горизонте, у кромки дальних холмов, появилась зловещая темная полоса, с каждым мгновением становившаяся все шире и шире. Стая двигалась быстро, и если бы банны и впрямь отправились в путь, их перехватили бы в самом неудобном для обороны месте.  
– А, ты уже знаешь, да? – торопливо взбежав по лестнице, сказала запыхавшаяся Сигрун. – Много порождений тьмы идет. Огрен даже сквозь похмелье почуял сразу после меня.  
– И Огрен тут? – хмыкнул Зевран. Гномка, сдвинув брови, настороженно посмотрела на него, и антиванец, галантно улыбнувшись, склонился перед ней в грациозном поклоне: – Зевран Арранай, к вашим услугам, прекрасная госпожа.  
– Обойдусь, – обменявшись взглядом с Хоуком, буркнула Сигрун и, переступив с ноги на ногу, проворчала: – Пойду отведу его куда-нибудь туда, где людей на стенах поменьше, а то он как зенки зальет, своих да чужих не различает…  
Отступник кивнул, и легионерша, ещё раз настороженно зыркнув на изображавших примерных мальчиков и девочек антиванцев, торопливо сбежала вниз по лестнице и потрусила к той дверце возле кухни, от которой можно было быстрее всего добраться до комнат Стражей. За те несколько минут, что они потратили на разговор, наступающая волна добралась до последнего холма, который возвышался перед небольшим участком относительно ровной земли возле самой Башни Бдения, и перевалила через гребень. Хоук напряг глаза, пытаясь выискать в ровном – чересчур ровном для порождений тьмы – строю эмиссаров и вожаков, но в первые ряды те, похоже, лезть не торопились.  
– Рикардо, слезай с крыши, – напряженно проговорил стоявший рядом с ним Зевран, машинально ласкавший кончиками пальцев рукояти кинжала. – Будешь адьютантом сеньора Хоука. Повинуешься ему беспрекословно, иначе я тебе потом оборву все, что обрывается.  
– Да, мастер, – хмуро отозвался длинноголявый жилистый парень с короткой неровной косичкой, спрыгнув с края кровли. Гаррет бросил на него короткий взгляд и, кивнув эльфу, снова вгляделся в безостановочно двигавшуюся вперёд стаю. От полноценной армии её и впрямь отличало лишь отстутствие кружащего над ними Архидемона.  
– Рикардо, дуй к капитану Гаверелу, – антиванец коротко дернул подбородком, подтверждая, что знает, о ком говорят, – и скажи, что скоро начнется. Пусть готовит баллисту возле лазарета – стрелять навесом, так, чтобы копья били в полусотне ярдов от стены. Сигнал – белый файербол.  
– Да, сеньор, – эхом донеслось до него. Темно-красная, почти коричневая куртка Рикардо уже мелькала на другой стороне двора, и Хоук удивленно хмыкнул.  
– Шустрый парень. – Отступник сощурился снова: в море движущихся серых тел замелькали массивные, грубые фигуры огров, и он обернулся к баллистам: – Видите, в кого стрелять? Подпустите поближе, чтоб наверняка.  
Командующий расчетами, присутствовавший при давешнем штурме Башни Бдения, сглотнул и торопливо закивал, завороженно глядя на приближающихся тварей. Впрочем, уже через секунду он очнулся и принялся отдавать резкие, отрывистые приказы. Гаррет прислушался к его воплям, торопливо свертел в ладонях небольшой, раскаленный чуть не до синевы файербол и, выбрав оставшегося без внимания огра, отправил комок пламени ему в грудь.  
Это как будто послужило сигналом для наступающей армии: порождения тьмы взревели и бегом бросились вперёд. Раненый – кажется, смертельно – огр пронзительно взвыл, перекрыв даже многоголосый вой стаи, и метнулся в сторону, топча подвернувшихся под ноги собратьев. Через показавшуюся одуряюще долгой минуту ударили баллисты, и Хоук удовлетворенно кивнул, увидев, как упало ещё шесть тварей.  
– Прикроешь мне спину… amigo? – мельком глянув на Зеврана, с усмешкой поинтересовался маг. Эльф ухмыльнулся в ответ и кивнул, и Гаррет, опустив забрало, шагнул к бойницам.  
Все было куда хуже, чем он думал. Порождения тьмы, даже в Денериме слепо кидавшиеся на крепкий камень, за которым чуяли живую плоть, теперь вели себя почти разумно. В бессильной ярости скакать под высокими, облицованными гладким вендингским гранитом стенами, подставляясь под стрелы и заклятия защитников крепости, твари не собирались. Грубые, кое-как связанные и явно готовые развалиться от малейшей нагрузки лестницы, тем не менее, доставали до бойниц – и их было много. По-настоящему много.  
Бросившихся к воротам гарлоков перемололи ловушки Аделиты, но остальные, ставшие свидетелями их печальной участи, отступили и попытались обойти опасный участок стороной. Ничего у них, конечно, не вышло – к заданию своего мастера девушка отнеслась ответственно и утыкала капканами чуть ли не двадцать ярдов вдоль стен – но тенденция Гаррету все равно не нравилась. А потом внизу началось какое-то шевеление, и без толку потрясавшие своими слабосильными луками, из которых не удавалось добить даже до середины стены, генлоки разбежались, освободив место гарлокам.  
Гарлокам с большими осадными арбалетами.  
– Щиты!!! – срывая голос, заорал Хоук. Дернул оказавшуюся рядом Аделиту на себя и рухнул на пол, прикрывая её собственным телом. В спину немедленно ударил тяжелый дротик, выбив воздух из груди, девушка тщетно трепыхнулась под ним и мгновенно утихла, когда в полуладони от её носа о камень лязгнул ещё один, оставив после себя заметную выбоину.  
– Gracias, señor, – крикнула антиванка, которую он вздернул на ноги и почти грубо толкнул под защищавший баллисты навес. Вот и первые потери: закрыться крепкими ростовыми щитами успели не все, а старые потрепанные доспехи такого удара не выдерживали. Даже сильверитовые вряд ли могли бы спасти своего владельца от дротика из осадного арбалета, но все же…  
– Рик, передай Гаверелу, чтобы выводил на стены «серебряных рыцарей»! – выискав взглядом своего порученца, рявкнул Хоук. – Живо!  
Выбить гарлоков-стрелков оказалось несложно – броня у них по-прежнему была хреновая, и с ними быстро справился отряд лучников, к которому по команде Зеврана присоединились два похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды, огненно-рыжих эльфа, которые отмечали каждый удачный выстрел восторженным возгласом. Поднять уцелевшие арбалеты и повторить удачный маневр порождения тьмы, к счастью, не сообразили – только один из подобравшихся совсем близко к стенам огров подхватил увесистую констукцию и, покрутив её в руках, зашвырнул во двор. Обломки разлетелись к стенам, возвращавшийся с подкреплением Рикардо певуче выматерился, перескочив через чуть не ударивший его по ногам кусок дерева, но никакого существенного вреда это происшествие не принесло.  
Но через несколько минут на смену бесполезным потугам генлоков и впечатляющему, но тоже малоэффективному удару «особого подразделения» пришли обычные гарлоки с длинными луками. Гаррет переглянулся с расставлявшим своих «серебряных рыцарей» у бойниц Алеком и с облегчением улыбнулся, заметив, что большая часть стрел соскальзывает по полированному сильвериту, не причиняя им вреда. Зато мечи солдат, пусть и выкованные не из лучшей стали и заточенные неумелыми руками бывших крестьян, исправно крушили хрупкие черепа взбиравшихся по лестницам порождений. Отступник вернул меч в ножны и, ударом кулака свалив очередную тварь вниз, уступил свое место одному из «серебряных», а сам забрался на парапет возле баллистной площадки.  
Вражеская армия простиралась от самых стен Башни Бдения до гребня первого холма. Быть может, при Денериме их и впрямь было больше – но тогда они сталкивались лишь с относительно небольшими группами порождений тьмы, которые на узких улочках столицы не производили особого впечатления. Сейчас же…  
Если он совершит хоть одну ошибку, их попросту затопчут.  
– Беречь стрелы! – рявкнул он лучникам. Маноло – или Далар? Различить братьев ему не удавалось, что, в общем-то, было совершенно неважно – бросил на него по-детски обиженный взгляд и грациозным, красивым, как на дворцовых гобеленах движением вогнал стрелу в глаз направлявшемуся к воротам огру. Огр яростно взревел, метнулся в сторону, затоптав с полдесятка генлоков, и, вырвав стрелу, двинулся в прежнем направлении, а Гаррет ядовито улыбнулся и, встретившись глазами со вздумавшим покрасоваться лучником, выразительно провел пальцем по горлу. Эльф судорожно сглотнул и, резко кивнув, вернулся к своему занятию, однако теперь он выбирал мишени себе по силам.  
О голову раненому огру ударился какой-то небольшой предмет, и череп порождения тьмы с грохотом разлетелся на части. Один длинный рог вонзился в грудь крупному гарлоку, суматошно размахивавшему булавой, остальные причинили меньше вреда. Падающее тело расплющило пару гарлоков, но радости это уже не вызвало – по сравнению с количеством все ещё жаждавших их крови тварей подобные потери были каплей в море.  
Хоук ещё раз осмотрел поле боя и, заметив, что возле выступа западного бастиона собралось около двух десятков гарлоков-вожаков и несколько огров, швырнул вертикально вверх белый файербол. Припрятанный у лазарета логэйнов подарочек ударил быстро и точно: в землю под стеной один за другим ударили три тяжелых дротика, которые взрывались от удара – как видно, мастер Дворкин успел похозяйничать и там. После них внизу не осталось ничего, кроме присыпанных тонким слоем почвы кусков плоти.  
– А вот теперь будешь прикрывать меня по-настоящему, – бросил отступник и, снова выдернув из ножен Ткача Заклинаний, подступил ближе к бойницам. Зевран со своим учеником встали перед ним с клинками наголо – как раз вовремя, в паре ярдов от них взбиравшийся по лестнице гарлок все-таки успел отбить удар «серебряного рыцаря» и, ударом кулака сбив того с ног, перескочил через парапет. За ним последовали другие, и Арранай, жестом велев Рикардо оставаться рядом с подопечным, помчался закрывать брешь.  
Гаррет выдохнул и, резко взмахнув мечом, окатил стены волной пламени.  
Большая часть лестниц вместе с висевшими на них порождениями тьмы осыпалась пеплом. Однако на краях, возле угловых башен, уцелело около десятка, и взбиравшиеся по ним гарлоки рванулись вверх с удвоенным пылом. К тому же волна, которая должна была уничтожить скопившихся возле стен тварей, иссякла всего в полуярде от полированных гранитных блоков, и Хоук злобно зашипел, наконец заметив умело скрывавшихся в общей массе эмиссаров. Один из них, как будто поняв, что выдал себя, взмыл в воздух на полфута и, нервно помахав кривыми когтистыми руками, швырнул в его сторону темно-фиолетовый мохнатый комок. Увернуться от него не составило труда, но прогудевшее всего в ладони от плеча отступника заклятие ударило в зубец стены за его спиной, превратив его в гостку песка.  
– Я понял, под это – не подставляться, – встретившись с ним глазами, покладисто проговорил Зевран, в глазах которого ещё плескался сумасшедший азарт недавней схватки.  
Дальнейшее смешалось для Гаррета в мешанину однообразных утомительных действий. Огненная волна, глоток лириума, десяток точечных ударов по пытавшимся противостоять ему эмиссарам, ещё глоток, несколько взмахов мечом, чтобы уничтожить успевших прорваться на стены тварей, огненная буря на особенно плотное скопление порождений – которые, впрочем, быстро научились рассредотачиваться, благо свободного места становилось все больше – снова лириум, требовательный вопль Рикардо, секундная пауза и сунутая в зубы склянка заживляющего зелья, ещё одна волна, лириум, эмиссары, лириум, гарлоки, благословение дракону с хорошими прочными костями, из которых вышел такой славный доспех, снова лириум…  
Но все-таки это был бой, и когда стена под его ногами дрогнула, а из-за спины донесся торжествующий вопль прорвавшихся во внутренний двор гарлоков, вместо паники Гаррета накрыло очередной волной самозабвенной ярости. Впрочем, остатки разума у него ещё сохранялись: сигать с высоты крепостной стены, торопясь расправиться с зашедшими в тыл врагами, он не стал и, приложив передовой отряд цепной молнией, стремительно сбежал по лестнице. Выступившие из узких проемов между зданиями солдаты под предводительством капитана Гаверела быстро добили раненых тварей, и Хоук сумел улучить момент, чтобы оглядеться.  
Ворота оказались разбиты вдребезги. Огр, который тащил валяющийся под аркой таран, изодранной тушей лежал рядом с ним, как видно, подохнув почти сразу после финального удара. Массивное тело неровно дергалось: похоже, с той стороны его пытались тащить за ноги, чтобы освободить достаточно широкий проход, и гибнущих под стрелами и бомбами защитников тварей немедленно сменяли новые. Гаррет швырнул под каменный свод файербол, уничтожив очередной десяток пробиравшихся мимо мертвого огра гарлоков, и ринулся наперерез уже рассыпавшимся по внутреннему двору порождениям.  
По ту сторону стены загрохотало снова, и за воротами взметнулось ало-черное пламя. Поток пробиравшихся во внутренний двор порождений на мгновение иссяк, и капитан Гаверел воспользовался передышкой, чтобы сменить раненых бойцов и помочь им перебраться в тыл, за баррикады. Рикардо, засевший с луком на ведущей на стену, к баллистам, лестнице, таращился на пытавшегося отдышаться Хоука со смесью ужаса и восхищения в глазах, и отступник, переглянувшись со стоявшим у его плеча Зевраном, насмешливо фыркнул.  
– Мальчик боевого мага никогда не видел, – как будто прося снисхождения для своего подопечного, протянул Ворон и, не выдержав, расхохотался в голос.  
Долго отдыхать им, само собой, не дали. Уже через несколько минут из-под арки ворот снова хлынули порождения тьмы, и Гаррет, жестом велев части лучников на стенах развернуться к внутреннему дворику, шагнул им навстречу.  
Первый десяток гарлоков он уничтожил быстро. Файербол в морды, залп почти в упор сверху, с ворот – и на долю его меча остались только двое, уже изрядно обожженные брызгами его заклятия. Со вторым десятком тоже вышло неплохо, третий почти полностью полег под стрелами – но затем из ворот грациозно выплыл длинный широкоплечий эмиссар, чем-то неуловимо напоминавший Архитектора, но, к счастью, без тени настоящего разума в глазах. В руках гарлочий маг почему-то держал тяжелый молот вместо посоха, и Хоук удивленно хмыкнул, заподозрив, что ему довелось встретиться со своим… в некотором роде коллегой.  
Как оказалось, он не ошибся – эмиссар с равной ловкостью размахивал боевым молотом и странным, без единой руны коротким жезлом, на одном из концов которого болтались три красные ленты, и к тому же время от времени швырялся какой-то колдовской пакостью, классифицировать которую Амелл не брался даже во время своих острых приступов занудства. Кроме того, у сучьего колдуна было отличное чутье, и все попытки Зеврана подкрасться к нему со спины заканчивались тем, что Ворон торопливо сигал в первое попавшееся укрытие, уворачиваясь от комка зловещего чего-нибудь, а Гаррет поспешно догонял тварь и переключал её внимание на себя. Руны на его доспехе отражали часть заклятий, но и без того работавшие на пределе мышцы начали нехорошо ныть и время от времени немели, как бывало обычно от магии энтропийной школы.  
Неуязвимым эмиссар все-таки не был. Огонь почти не причинял ему вреда, скатываясь по гладкой поверхности доспеха, зато тяжелый клинок Ткача Заклинаний прорубал странный материал без труда. Когда до него доставал, конечно – в скорости тварь почти не уступала Хоуку и большую часть его ударов успевала парировать окованной железом рукоятью молота.  
– Сзади! – неожиданно рявкнул Зевран, и Гаррет, стремительно развернувшись, острием меча отшвырнул в сторону возникшего невесть откуда крикуна. Удивленный отстутствием ожидаемого удара эмиссар на мгновение замер, и боевой маг, ткнув в его сторону растопыренной ладонью, вогнал прямо в зиявшую возле живота брешь в его броне цепную молнию, в которую вложил все силы до последней капли.  
Как выяснилось, достаточно мощный электрический разряд действовал на плоть немногим хуже пламени: эмиссар осыпался на землю грудой дымящихся углей. Хоук издал ликующий вопль, не обращая внимания на знакомую тошноту почти полного магического истощения.  
И немедленно обнаружил, что обрадовался рано.  
Вокруг, словно из воздуха, один за другим появлялись крикуны – полдюжины, десяток, дюжина, полторы… Зевран снес голову одному и едва успел увернуться от клешней второго, ещё пятерка сразу направилась к баррикадам, парочка двинулась к лестнице, немедленно напоровшись на стрелы упрямо сжавшего губы Рикардо, а остальные с предвкушающим шипением начали подкрадываться к Гаррету. Отступник шагнул к ним, занося меч – маны хватило бы разве что на крохотный светлячок, и в ближайшие несколько минут он мог полагаться только на Ткача.  
А затем земля вздрогнула, словно от поступи Архидемона, и Хоук, на мгновение оглянувшись, выцедил сквозь зубы самое грязное ругательство, какое только смог вспомнить. Из-под каменной арки ворот выступил высокий даже для своей породы огр в грубом, но закрывавшем почти все его тело доспехе – и в его маленьких глубоко посаженных глазках светился разум, почти не уступавший человеческому.  
– Прикрой! – крикнул он все-таки разобравшемуся со своими противниками Ворону и, подхватив с земли мелькнувшую в складках одеяния эмиссара склянку лириума, двинулся наперерез новому врагу.  
Этот бой, должно быть, стал бы для Гаррета истинным блаженством – но даже сквозь пелену невыносимо сладкого безумия пробивалась холодная, словно не пробовавший крови клинок, мысль: тем, кто остался за его спиной, с этой тварью не справиться. Если он не убьет это отродье косситской Матки – оно за несколько минут разнесет баррикады в щепки и, оставив укрытых за ними солдат сновавшим вокруг крикунам, двинется к цитадели. На пороге которой, упрямо сжав меч, возвышался чуть не шатавшийся под тяжестью собственного доспеха сенешаль Вэрел, намереваясь стоять до конца.  
Мана кончилась снова. Обезображенная огнем морда огра, влажно блестевшая от сукровицы, кривилась в свирепом оскале, он припадал на левую ногу – Хоук надеялся, что его каменный кулак смог раздробить коленную чашечку – и почти из каждой щели в его доспехе медленно сочилась черная кровь. Лириума больше не было, иногда магу казалось, что в ладони связанного боем Зеврана мелькает знакомая желанная синева, но пробиться к нему сквозь стаю крикунов Ворон все равно не мог.  
Мерзкие твари набрасывались на Гаррета со спины и рвались к загривку; он почти наугад отмахивался мечом, пытаясь не подставиться при этом под удар огрского кулака. С его левой руки содрали наруч – просто не выдержали державшие его ремни – и теперь по ладони и пальцам текла тонкая струйка крови. Какой-то ублюдок, может, и не крикун вовсе, умудрился прокусить ему ногу – на драконьей кости не осталось даже царапин, зато под коленом, там, где тело прикрывал только лоскут проваренной кожи, зубы вошли глубоко, почти до сустава.  
Измученный болью огр все-таки потерял осторожность. Он со свирепым воплем кинулся к отступившему на несколько шагов Хоуку, растоптав по дороге не успевшего увернуться крикуна, и замахнулся огромным кулаком. Отступник привычно метнулся вперёд, стараясь уйти из-под удара, и, с трудом устояв на подламывающихся ногах, все-таки успел всадить клинок Ткача между прикрывавшими живот и пах огра металлическими пластинами. И даже провернул его в ране, наматывая кишки на лезвие.  
А потом кулак твари врезался ему в бок и отшвырнул в самую середину стаи крикунов. В груди у Гаррета что-то влажно хрустнуло, и он рухнул в темноту, ещё успев подумать о том, не померещился ли ему удар, который сотряс принявшую мертвое тело огра землю.

 _Андерс_  
Вообще-то о том, что дайленов «разведывательный рейд» превратится в демон знает что, Андерс догадался почти сразу. Всегда выходило именно так, почему бы в этот раз должно было случиться иначе?  
Да и вообще глупо было бы ожидать чего-то другого, если Дайлен, который предполагал засесть со своими баннами на пару суток – несколько менее наивный в некоторых областях жизни целитель считал, что не меньше чем на трое – влетел в его лазарет всего через пару часов и, велев собираться, тут же выскочил за дверь. Уже настроившийся на умеренно спокойный день с полудесятком тихо булькающих котлов Андерс только фыркнул и, прихватив заранее собранные сумки с зельями, без лишней спешки направился к воротам крепости.  
– А где Гаррет? – удивленно поинтересовался он, не заметив возле караулки знакомой фигуры в драконьем доспехе.  
– Он попозже придёт, с армией, – пояснил Дайлен и, окинув внимательным взглядом свой маленький отряд, приказал выдвигаться.  
Андерс украдкой вздохнул. Нет, он уже не был тем абсолютно безобидным парнем, которого так запросто поймали храмовники под Амарантайном, и знал, как защитить себя и даже своих соратников в бою, не забывая при этом о долге целителя. Но с Гарретом все равно было бы лучше. Не приходилось бы беспокоиться о том, в какие неприятности может вляпаться это невозможное существо, оставшись без присмотра. Да к тому же с целой армией, пусть и маленькой, в руках.  
Амелл, само собой, только удивленно похлопал на него ресницами и, кажется, вообще не понял причин его тревоги. Конечно, это ведь его старший, благоразумный и рассудительный, он же не умеет делать глупости. Целитель мог бы рассказать другу много интересного насчет ошибочности последнего тезиса, но всё-таки сумел вовремя вспомнить, что Дайлен умнее и нечего лезть к нему с поучениями. Помнится, он уже не раз выставлялся полным идиотом со своими попытками научить младшего годами товарища жизни.  
Да и правда, обидеть Гаррета – это уметь надо, не всякий Архидемон справится. А уж если тот будет не один, так тем более. И вообще у него были куда более существенные причины для беспокойства – например, Справедливость опять вздумал пристать к нему со своей борьбой за свободу магов, а погруженный в размышления о своей будущей свадьбе Натаниэль не торопился отвлечь духа каким-нибудь идиотским с точки зрения любого мага вопросом.  
До Амарантайна они добрались довольно быстро: и без того обитавшему в мертвом теле духу беречь силы не требовалось, а остальные шли налегке и могли не подлаживаться под темп носившего самый тяжелый доспех соратника. Вокруг не было ни следа порождений тьмы, но Андерсу все равно упорно чудилось что-то неладное ещё до того, как из-за небольшой горной гряды (нескольких высоких холмов, на самом-то деле, но амарантайнцы гордо называли их горами) показался силуэт города с тянущимися вверх дымками.  
Слишком черными и жирными для тех, которые поднимаются из печных труб.  
Вот здесь порождения тьмы были. Шорох общего сознания отдавался в черепе целителя гулким тошнотным эхом, и он едва успел выловить в этом шуме предостережение.  
– Справа! – в последний момент крикнул Андерс, всего за мгновение до того, как в щит Справедливости вонзилась вылетевшая из узкой, как и во всем пригороде, улочки стрела.  
Схватка оказалась короткой: всего десяток гарлоков, несколько генлоков, которых Натаниэль перестрелял за полторы минуты, и эмиссар. К тому же на шум схватки из-за какого-то ветхого домика вывернули остатки местного ополчения и ударили недорезанным тварям в спину.  
А потом оказалось, что на самом деле все намного хуже.  
Андерс видел такое только несколько раз в жизни – когда измученные посулами демонов ученики, уже готовые отказаться не то что от собственной жизни, но и от души, чуть ли не на коленях умоляли Рыцаря-Командора сделать их Усмиренными. Забыть стылый, безнадежный ужас в детских и юношеских глазах было невозможно, их бледные, изможденные безнадежной борьбой лица продолжали сниться ему в кошмарах ещё долго после того, как башня Кинлох скрывалась за горизонтом.  
Констебль Айдан, убеждавший Командора, что Амарантайн пал и им остается лишь сжечь то, что осталось от города, который был смыслом его жизни, смотрел точно так же.  
– Амарантайн ещё можно спасти, – после нескольких минут тяжелого молчания проговорил Дайлен и, расправив плечи, твердо посмотрел на солдата: – Соберите всех, кто ещё может держать оружие, и займемся чисткой города.  
– Порождение тьмы! – в панике завопили за углом, и оттуда выбежали двое побледневших дозорных. – Порождение тьмы идет сюда!  
Скажи что-нибудь новенькое, чуть было не съязвил Андерс, но стоило ему открыть рот, как очередной вдох комом встал в горле. Потому что следом за беглецами действительно показалось порождение тьмы: высокий крепкий гарлок в слишком хорошей броне… и с белой тряпкой на обломке копейного древка.  
– Я Посланник! Говорить! – остановившись на расстоянии полета стрелы (натаниэлев лук, конечно, бил раза в полтора дальше, так что тварь просчиталась), крикнул гарлок. – Не стрелять! У меня весть!  
– Убить всегда успеем, – тихо сказал Дайлен, жестом велев лучнику опустить оружие, и Хоу, помедлив, повиновался. Гарлок выждал ещё несколько секунд и двинулся вперед.  
– Ты Страж-Командор? – спросил он, безошибочно выискав в группе выступивших ему навстречу людей Амелла. – У меня весть для тебя от того, кого ты зовешь Архитектором. Армия Матери идет на Башню Бдения.  
– Что? – нахмурился Командор.  
– Мать… враждует с Отцом… Архитектором, – поправился Посланник. – Архитектор не желает уничтожения людей в Башне. Ты ещё успеешь опередить её войско, если отправишься немедленно. Я слышал, человек предлагал тебе сжечь город, уничтожив задержавшуюся в нем часть армии Матери. Ты можешь поступить так. Иначе опоздаешь к своей крепости.  
Андерс стиснул кулаки и беспомощно посмотрел на мрачно щурившегося друга. Город – это ведь не порождения тьмы. Это люди. Пусть даже выжили всего несколько десятков, может, сотня или две, может, твари все равно доберутся до них первыми… Но заставлять их выбирать между смертью на ржавых клинками порождений и смертью в огне, пожирающем их собственные дома, было попросту… неправильно.  
А в Башне Бдения остался Гаррет.  
Целитель развернулся к дороге, ведущей к крепости, мельком отметил, что разодрал ногтями ладони и с его рук капает кровь, как у малефикара какого-то, и дернул Справедливость за локоть, разворачивая временами бывавшего неповоротливым духа в нужном направлении. А потом за его спиной раздался голос Дайлена:  
– Я не брошу Амарантайн. Констебль, собирайте ополчение.  
Амелл был прав, старательно убеждал себя Андерс, шагая вслед за товарищем по изрытой грубыми гарлочьими сапогами немощеной улочке. Они и впрямь нужнее здесь, в Амарантайне, нужны беззащитным, не умеющим сражаться людям, столкнувшимся лицом к лицу с едва ли не самым большим своим страхом… нужны Бетани, дяде Малькольму и тете Леандре. Если они ещё живы.  
А если кто и может отстоять Башню Бдения, так это Гаррет, и четыре уставших после двух маршей бойца там погоды не сделают.  
Только все это нисколько целителя не утешало.  
Чутье Стражей в кишевшем порождениями тьмы городе оказалось практически бесполезным. Твари были повсюду, выскакивали из каждой дыры, из любого, даже самого узкого переулка, и Андерс в конце концов бросил попытки угадать, откуда появится опасность. Дайлен ещё пробовал определить, где засели самые сильные противники – вожаки и эмиссары – намереваясь в первую очередь уничтожить именно их, а мелочь оставить заметно приободрившимся ополченцам, но у него, кажется, тоже ничего не получалось. Амарантайн казался единым целым, пропитанным скверной и смертью муравейником.  
Андерс даже не узнавал улиц, по которым не один раз проходил вместе с Амеллом или Хоуком. Там, где полторы недели назад пестрела клумба высоких хризантем, теперь поблескивала лужа перемешанной с кровью грязи. На месте лавки кружевницы, у которой он хотел и все никак не решался заказать покрывальце для ланцелаповой корзинки, торчал покосившийся, обугленный остов, почти ничем не напоминавший творение человеческих рук. На пороге следующего дома влажно щелкавшее жвалами дитя грызло руку его хозяина, торговавшего из-под полы капканами и отравленными приманками для ленивых охотников.  
Мерзкую тварь перемололи в кашу сияющие прутья дробящей темницы, и целитель несколько опомнился. По крайней мере, он наконец сумел понять, что странно знакомое ощущение, тянущее его вглубь лабиринта узких улочек, окружавших торговый квартал – это далекий отголосок стихийной магии.  
– Нам туда, – ткнув пальцем в первую попавшуюся улочку, идущую приблизительно в нужном направлении, уверенно проговорил Андерс. Амелл внимательно посмотрел на него и, коротко кивнув, нырнул в щель между домами.  
В торговом квартале ещё шли бои. Возле ворот полтора десятка наемников, из которых лишь трое держались на ногах по-настоящему уверенно, пытался выбить из лавки оружейника стаю порождений тьмы во главе с одноруким эмиссаром. Увечье, впрочем, нисколько не мешало твари швыряться комками криво сляпанных, но отвратительно эффективных заклятий, и у них на глазах один из наемников упал, не удержавшись на внезапно подломившихся ногах.  
Командор, недолго думая, развернул внутри лавки зародыш облака смерти, и изнутри донесся многоголосый страдальческий вой. Андерс воспользовался моментом и, растолкав опешивших воинов, опустился на колени рядом с раненым.  
– Ну чего ты на меня глазами лупаешь? – с наигранным легкомыслием вопросил целитель, поймав помутневший от боли взгляд наемника, и осторожно положил руки ему на грудь, выплетая диагностическое заклятие. – Разлегся тут, страдалец. Сейчас я тебя подлечу немного, и больше тебе никто отлынивать не даст, имей это в виду. Работы дохренища, а ты поваляться решил, тоже мне.  
На самом-то деле все было далеко не так просто. Магия порождений тьмы искажала глубинные основы функционирования организма, и исправление причиненного вреда всегда требовало изрядных усилий. Но его простенькая уловка сработала: с лица «страдальца» исчезли следы напряженных раздумий о том, как бы отмазаться от недовольного его поведением Создателя, и целительское заклинание легло в поврежденное тело почти без помех.  
Отряд наспех подлеченных воинов присоединился к ополченцам констебля Айдана, а Стражи двинулись дальше. В здании Торговой Гильдии засели несколько купцов со своей охраной, которые довольно успешно сдерживали пытавшуюся добраться до них гарлочью стаю. Врезавшийся в толпу порождений с тыла Справедливость отвлек их от укрывшихся за толстой дубовой дверью людей и согнал поближе друг к другу, Амелл накрыл всю стаю какой-то мощной порчей, а затем в спины тварям ударил арбалетный залп.  
– Где-то мы с тобой это все уже видели, верно, Дайлен? – философски вопросил неслышно подошедший Малькольм и, небрежным жестом ткнув вперед навершием посоха, добил ещё трепыхавшихся порождений цепной молнией.  
– А где тетя Леандра с Бетани? – торопливо оглядевшись, встревоженно поинтересовался Андерс. И без того бледный от напряжения Натаниэль, ещё больше спав с лица, глядел на пожилого мага с такой отчаянной надеждой, что целителю вчуже становилось страшно.  
– Мы тут, дорогой, у нас все в порядке, – успокаивающе проговорила Леандра, ободряюще потрепав его по щеке. Целитель, таращившийся на неё с открытым ртом, сумел только невнятно угукнуть.  
– Те-тетя Леандра, а вы чего это? – растерянно пробормотал опешивший не меньше него Амелл, и только Натаниэль, крепко – чересчур крепко, судя по протестующему писку попавшейся магессы – прижимавший к своей груди Бетани, сумел сказать что-то более-менее осмысленное:  
– Я думал, в Вольной Марке не принято обучать благородных леди владению оружием.  
– Сынок, я уже двадцать с лишним лет ферелденская леди, – скрипнув поблескивавшей рунными вставками кожаной броней, пожала плечами Леандра и, с самым что ни на есть светским видом вытерев висевшей на поясе тряпочкой лезвие длинного кинжала, спрятала его в ножны. – А порядочная ферелденская леди должна иметь возможность в случае нужды защитить своих родных и близких.  
– Как же меня пилили за то, что перед той битвой я отослал девочек из Денерима… – чуть слышно пробормотал Малькольм. – А в этот раз не успел.  
– Я тебе не девочка, пап, я сама уже почти замужняя леди! – возмутилась Бетани, оставив попытки выбраться из объятий жениха. Натаниэль блаженно щурился, пряча лицо в её растрепанных волосах, и Андерс, на всякий случай обследовав всех троих диагностическим заклинанием, наконец смог вздохнуть с облегчением. Почти.  
– Гаррет остался защищать Башню Бдения, – встретившись глазами с дядей, несколько виновато проговорил Амелл. – Но там гарнизон и стены крепкие… – Хоук-старший сочувственно кивнул, и Дайлен, расправив плечи, оглядел свое заметно увеличившееся войско и принялся отдавать распоряжения.  
В узких извилистых улочках старой части Амарантайна проку с такого многочисленного отряда было бы немного, бойцы только путались бы друг у друга под ногами и давили на спины шедшим впереди в стремлении добраться до врага, и дальше они, разделившись, обошли торговый квартал с двух сторон и встретились на площади перед церковью.  
На звук человеческого голоса из-за массивных широких дверей выглянул мужчина в тяжелом доспехе. Андерс, узнававший храмовников даже не по эмблемам, а по силуэту брони, поморщился – но в этот раз даже церковники и преподобная мать встретили эрла-чародея с неподдельной радостью. Укрывшиеся в святилище люди смотрели на придирчиво изучавшего их Дайлена словно на снизошедшую к ним, грешным, Пророчицу, и целитель едва сумел сдержать ехидный смешок.  
Как мало, оказывается, нужно было для того, чтобы убедить этот сброд в добродетели магов. Всего лишь армия порождений тьмы и дарованное в последний момент спасение, принявшее облик энтропийной бури.  
Бойцов в храме оказалось немного – в основом там были женщины, дети и старики, уже не способные держать оружие. Амелл, не обращая внимания на протесты преподобной матери, забрал у неё большую часть воинов, оставив только полдюжины для защиты не особенно нуждавшихся в подобной помощи ворот, и снова повел их на улицы.  
К вечеру Андерс едва держался на ногах. Не столько из-за магического истощения, хотя лириума он тоже напился на всю жизнь вперед, а просто потому, что им пришлось не один раз обойти Амарантайн по периметру, по диагонали и снова наискосяк. Первыми под клинки и заклятия попадали стаи гарлоков с вожаками и эмиссарами и дети-мальки, оказавшиеся тварями живучими, но малочисленными. Стоило выбить их с улиц, как наружу вылезали осмелевшие в отстутствие более сильных тварей генлоки и личинки, из-за своей численности оказавшиеся куда более опасными. Им на смену приходили быстрые, но плохо державшие удар крикуны и ещё какие-то непонятные твари, с равным удовольствием жравшие трупы людей и порождений тьмы – и, что было намного хуже, при приближении Стражей пытавшиеся скрыться в подвалах.  
Самым защищенным зданием в городе, само собой, оказалась церковь, в которой и собрались утомленные бойцы. Андерс, слишком уставший для того, чтобы воспользоваться возможностью безнаказанно, при полной поддержке населения нахамить продолжавшей нудеть что-то о милости Создателя преподобной матери, забился в какой-то угол и, завернувшись в стянутое из общей кучи драное одеяло, подтянул ноги к груди. Надо было поесть и хотя бы немного поспать, но как только у него не осталось забиравших все его внимание дел, как внутренности снова начала жевать тревога.  
– Волнуешься? – тихонько спросила присевшая рядом с ним Бетани и, встретившись с ним глазами, сочувственно улыбнулась. – Не бойся, теперь все будет хорошо. Дайлен уже устроил втык начальнику портовой стражи и заместителю здешнего Рыцаря-Командора, ныне покойного, так что Амарантайн быстро вычистят.  
– Да хуй с ним с Амарантайном, – опять уткнувшись носом в колени, пробормотал Андерс. – Там ещё одна армия Башню Бдения штурмует, а я тут сижу как бревно бесполезное. И даже туда рвануть не могу, потому что в таком состоянии меня там сожрут в полминуты, я даже вякнуть не успею.  
– Ну так там же Гаррет остался, – недоуменно пожала плечами девушка. – Он сильный, с ним никакая армия не справится. – Андерс мрачно фыркнул, и Бетани, покачав головой, придвинулась ближе и взяла его за руки: – Ну правда, все будет в порядке. Ты же сам нам в прошлый раз рассказывал, что стены гномы уже отремонтировали, а тот сумасшедший мастер, который братику броню из драконьей кости делал, выковал вашим солдатам сильверитовые доспехи. А ещё у вас есть смешной гном, который делает всякие взрывающиеся штучки. Ну сам подумай, какая армия с таким ужасом сладит?  
– А я все равно беспокоюсь, – упрямо буркнул Андерс, и магесса, тяжело вздохнув, сменила тактику:  
– Ну прекрати хныкать, лучше посмотри, какой у меня новый шарфик! Правда, здорово, что я его успела из дому утащить, пока вся эта ерунда не началась?  
Целитель уже хотел сказать неугомонной девушке что-нибудь до крайности невежливое, но тут пресловутый шарфик сунули прямо ему под нос, и он попросту оцепенел. На темно-зеленом, в две ладони шириной вязаном полотне изгибались ветви цветущих персиков – точь-в-точь как на его пледе.  
– Ну что ты молчишь, скажи, правда он красивый? – не дождавшись никакой реакции, требовательно осведомилась Бетани.  
– Очень, – моргнув, покорно согласился Андерс. И, бросив на удовлетворенную его ответом девушку короткий взгляд, осторожно поинтересовался: – А откуда он у тебя? Я вроде на рынке таких не видел.  
– Ещё чего, на рынке вязаные украшения покупать! – пренебрежительно фыркнула магесса и, помахав рукой искавшему её глазами Натаниэлю, добавила: – Своими руками гораздо лучше можно сделать! – Она замялась на мгновение и сразу поправилась: – Ну, я сама ещё не очень умею, я маму попросила, мне очень узор понравился.  
Андерс насторожился ещё сильнее. Бетани он плед точно не показывал – как-то не сложилось, они встречались обычно либо у Дайлена, либо у него в лазарете, либо в библиотеке, а у него в комнате девушка, кажется, так и не побывала… По правде сказать, ломать голову над личностью своего Тайного Поклонника маг бросил ещё до той ссоры с Хоуком, решив, что коли неизвестный воздыхатель не показывается, то это его проблемы, а если все-таки покажется, то тогда он и станет со всей этой путаницей разбираться – но пропустить настолько отчетливый след он попросту не мог. Даже несмотря на то, что вообразить менее подходящее время для подобной затеи было бы весьма затруднительно.  
В конце концов, он должен хотя бы в благодарность за подарки честно предупредить это застенчивое создание, что у него уже есть Гаррет. Который, кстати, гораздо лучше любых, даже самых дорогих и полезных побрякушек. И очень не любит конкурентов.  
– Узор очень красивый, – глубокомысленно покивал он. – И оригинальный. Такого больше ни у кого здесь нет.  
– Ну, где-то есть, я его у мамы-то и увидела, – не заметив подвоха, призналась Бетани. – Но та штука, которую она в тот раз делала, была очень уж здоровая и явно не для носки, а вот поместить его на шарфик я первая придумала!  
Андерс, уже понадеявшийся на какое-нибудь великое откровение, разочарованно вздохнул. Казалось бы, проще всего было пойти и спросить у монны Леандры, но он уже давно понял, что в искусстве вытягивания сведений ему со своей названной тетушкой не сравниться. А если бы та вообще собиралась ему сказать, не она ли вязала его плед – сказала бы ещё тогда, когда они разговаривали у Дайлена про смешные игры благородной молодежи. И уж о том, сделала она это по просьбе кого-то из знакомых или просто какой-нибудь прохожий заметил на её подоконниках вязаные салфеточки и, впечатлившись её искусством, заказал у неё подарок, она тем более не расскажет.  
Ну и хрен с ним.  
Утро настало за полчаса до рассвета. Андерс чуть было не убил того идиота, который разбудил его в середине сна о том, как Хоук потащил его трахаться на уляпанной кровью порождений тьмы баллисте, но за плечом идиота вовремя показался строго сдвинувший брови Дайлен, и целитель промолчал. Хотя было обидно и где-то в глубине души больно кололось страх того, что глупый и милый сон так и останется только сном.  
– Опять? – тоскливо переспросил маг, услышав, в чем было дело. В то, что такое количество тварей сумело пробраться в город через всего один лаз, ему совсем не верилось, но констебль Айдан был неколебимо убежден в том, что его выводы верны.  
– Сходим посмотрим, жалко тебе, что ли, – устало буркнул Дайлен. – Не смотри на меня так, если Башня ещё стоит, то за пару часов с ней ничего не сделается. Зато если перекроем нору, то можно будет забрать из города часть солдат и не соваться к армии этой, чтоб её, Матери с голой жопой.  
Андерс внимательно посмотрел на него и тихонько вздохнул. Вчера его другу ещё удавалось это скрывать – беспокойство, неуверенность, страх ошибиться и погубить тех, кто был ему дорог – но теперь, после почти бессонной ночи тревога отчетливо прорисовалась на осунувшемся лице легшими под глаза тенями и резкими, будто рисованными морщинками возле углов губ. Впрочем, заметно это было, кажется, только ему и дяде Малькольму, успевшему навидаться взваливших на себя непосильную ношу мальчишек.  
– Пошли, – покопавшись в сумке и убедившись, что ничего укрепляющего или хотя бы тонизирующего у него не осталось, скривился целитель. В церковном ящике для подаяний, куда не глядя сваливали трофеи, было только самое простое – собранный с эмиссаров лириум, заживляющие зелья и припарки. Андерс, конечно, нагреб сколько сумел, наверняка ведь понадобится.  
В Амарантайне было тихо. По пустынным улицам лениво полз подсвеченный восходящим солнцем утренний туман, из которого раз в квартал высовывалась какая-нибудь дрянь, которую почуявшие её загодя Стражи уничтожали буквально за доли секунды, а кое-где уже слышались человеческие голоса. Один раз навстречу дайленову отряду действительно попались живые люди: десяток рабочих разбирал завал возле ведущей в надвратную башню лестницы под охраной полудюжины позевывавших стражников. Их старшой при виде Командора напыжился и, изобразив из себя бывалого бойца, принялся хвастаться тем, как они доблестно исполняли свой долг. Доказательства – десяток генлочьих голов и правая жвала личинки – были сложены неподалеку аккуратной, пижонской пирамидкой, на вершине которой и торчала жвала. На кончике жвалы висели чьи-то обугленные подштанники.  
Дайлен уважительно покивал и, благословив их на дальнейший труд, двинулся дальше. Андерс продержался аж до первого поворота и только потом истерично заржал, рухнув на колени прямо в лужу чьей-то запекшейся крови. И не он один – рядом привалился к стене утиравший слезы Натаниэль, зажимал рот рукой побагровевший от попыток заглушить смех констебль Айдан… Командор, сдержанно пофыркивавший себе под нос, дождался, пока они немного придут в себя, и жестом велел поторапливаться.  
В конце концов констебль привел их к порту, в район, сплошь застроенный складами и торговыми представительствами – которые зачастую являлись крохотными домиками, пристроенными с какого-нибудь боку все к тем же складам. Хоу сразу как-то насторожился и потянулся к луку, и Андерс, не чувствовавший присутствия порождений тьмы, с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
– Не самые спокойные места, – согласился с молчаливым упреком аристократа констебль. – Но сейчас тут тихо – твари всех разогнали, а кого не разогнали, тех съели. Да и вообще не до бандитства тут, когда людей подряд харчат. А нам вон туда, – указал он.  
Возле двери склада торчала пара караульных – эти, впрочем, действительно бдили и, завидев приближающихся людей, сразу принялись подавать какие-то знаки, сообщая, что все в порядке. Андерс вошел внутрь сразу за Дайленом и невольно присвистнул: казавшийся изнутри только слегка потрепанным склад изнутри выглядел как нутро кузнечной печи – толстые опорные балки прогорели чуть не вполовину и едва заметно пылили мелкой угольной крошкой, земля то проседала под ногами легким пеплом, то била в пятки комьями спекшегося до стеклянистости песка… Целитель огляделся как следует, пытаясь понять, что же здесь на самом деле произошло, и лизнул осевшую на пальцах пыль. Привкуса земляного или растительного масла не почувствовал и, снова хмыкнув, направился к замершему возле дыры в полу Командору.  
Под ногу ему попался какой-то камушек, больно впившийся в ступню через стоптанную чуть не до толщины обычного полотна подошву, и маг, ругнувшись, поднял мелкую пакость с пола. Повертел в пальцах, собираясь попросту выкинуть в окно, и замер, словно наступив в собственную парализующую руну.  
Этот камушек он знал куда лучше, чем ему хотелось. Даже знал, что маленький розово-черный голыш с криво выцарапанным солнышком с одной стороны и круглой дыркой у заостренного края когда-то валялся на другом берегу Недремлющего Моря, там, где, наверное, до сих пор живет семья сэр Райлок – семья, которой, как не уставала повторять ему гребаная баба, у него никогда не будет…  
– Ой, бля… – наконец проговорил Андерс, совершенно дикими глазами уставившись в стену помещения, в котором отбушевала самая мощная огненная буря из тех, что по силам смертному человеку.  
Задать Дайлену откровенно напрашивавшийся вопрос он не успел: тот уже перехватил посох по-боевому и сиганул в дыру на полу следом за Справедливостью. А потом и вовсе стало не до того, потому что за узеньким тоннелем, выводившим к складу, обнаружились просторные, как будто взятые со страниц какого-нибудь авантюрного романа подземелья – в которых, вдобавок, завелись порождения тьмы. При всей своей неприязни к Глубинным Тропам Андерс вскоре был вынужден признать, что рыть норы в камне гномы умеют куда как лучше людей – по крайней мере, в гномских норах он не задевал стены посохом при любом движении. Правда, и прятаться за широкую спину идущего впереди бойца там было далеко не так удобно…  
Кроме того, порождения тьмы вели себя совсем неправильно. Целитель, вообще говоря, полагал, что они столкнутся самое большее с парой стай генлоков или кучкой только что вылезших из гнезда личинок, не успевших сообразить, где добывают еду; однако за первым же поворотом Справедливость напоролся на крупного гарлока-вожака с двуручником, а несколькими залами позже из бокового прохода вывалился оказавшийся неестественно живучим эмиссар.  
– Как-то все слишком просто получилось, – с сомнением проговорил Амелл, выбираясь на свет божий по узенькой кривой лесенке. Андерс обеспокоенно сдвинул брови, гадая, что же тогда его Командор сочтет «сложным» – и, как будто отвечая на незаданный вопрос, из-за стоявшего неподалеку здания вышли здоровенный огр в доспехе и тощий эмиссар в тяжелой броне и с массивным топором.  
– У них что, боевые маги завелись? – поразился целитель. Надо было, наверное, промолчать – первый комок гнусной магии порождений полетел именно в его сторону.  
Убивать огра без Хоука пришлось гораздо дольше. Справедливость, при всей своей силе и воинском умении, изворотливостью живого смертного не обладал, и попросту бил по уязвимым местам огрской брони, даже не задумавшись о том, что можно было бы попытаться организовать ещё одно самостоятельно. Кроме того, целительские заклинания на мертвое обиталище духа ложились плохо, и каждый раз, когда тот не успевал увернуться от удара рогатой твари, Андерсу приходилось отвлекаться от швыряния молний в эмиссара и полностью сосредотачиваться на исцелении.  
– Не знаю, насколько вежливо заговаривать об этом с магом, – задумчиво сказал Натаниэль, глядя на утыканный стрелами, словно ежик, труп гарлочьего колдуна, – но мне кажется, что запас стрел Андрасте в оружейной Ордена нужно увеличить.  
– Ну кто ж знал, что тут будет такое количество разных тварей? – вступился за друга целитель. И вообще, они с лучником и так отлично справились, подумаешь, пришлось ему сделать два десятка выстрелов вместо полудюжины…  
– Да нет, Нэйт прав – я должен был рассчитывать на самое худшее, – покачав головой, вздохнул Дайлен. Андерс сморщил нос и, покачав головой, принялся осматриваться.  
Из-под земли они выбрались где-то в дальних пригородах Амарантайна. Вдалеке, над крышами окружавших их невысоких зданий виднелись смутные силуэты шпиля церкви и башен ратуши, но как добраться до них поверху, не запутавшись в переплетениях узких кривых улочек, Андерс даже представить не мог. Наверное, придётся просто выйти из города и двигаться по периметру, пока не попадется что-нибудь знакомое – ну хотя бы та халупа, где повесился считавший себя недостойным жены недоумок…  
– Не стрелять! Говорить!  
– Опять ты, – сдвинув брови, вполголоса процедил целитель, развернувшись к высовывавшемуся из-за угла Посланнику. Что-то ему подсказывало, что вести изуродованного скверной гонца будут вполне ему под стать – такими же отвратными.  
– Иди сюда, – велел Амелл, жестом приказав Натаниэлю опустить лук.  
– Архитектор просил передать тебе, Страж-Командор: ему удалось выяснить, где ныне скрывается Мать, – остановившись в паре шагов от них, сообщил Посланник. – Её нынешнее логово находится за ущельем Драконьей Кости, в старых развалинах. Сейчас вся её армия покинула норы, и Мать осталась почти без защиты.  
– Ты ему что, веришь? – поразился Андерс, глянув на внимательно слушавшего тварь Дайлена. Отвлекся он всего на мгновение, но когда повернулся обратно, гарлока уже не было.  
– Пока он нам не лгал, – чуть заметно сдвинув брови, пожал плечами Командор. – Не все так просто, конечно, но дурят нас на куда более высоком уровне, так что в таких мелочах этому Архитектору врать попросту незачем…  
– Нихрена себе мелочь! – возмутился целитель. Дайлен поймал его взгляд и вымученно улыбнулся, и Андерс обреченно вздохнул и снова взялся за самоуспокоение.  
Ну кому как не ему знать, что заразу надо уничтожать до конца.  
Ущелье Драконьей Кости, как выяснилось, находилось совсем недалеко. Правда, обнаружить вход в него было не так уж просто: вначале пришлось спуститься к морю, пройти по узкой полосе обнажившегося в отлив песка вдоль высоких отвесных скал, на которых гнездились чайки, а затем залезть в узкую щель между двумя опиравшимися друг на друга огромными валунами. Вернее, узким этот проход казался лишь по сравнению с самими камнями, на деле же широкоплечий, в массивном доспехе Справедливость шел по нему, даже не задевая наплечниками стен.  
– Неудивительно, что об этом месте никто ничего не знает, – пробормотал себе под нос Амелл, оглядываясь.  
Они и впрямь находились как будто за сотню миль от обитаемых земель. Если бы Андерс не знал точно, что за темной дырой в скальной стене находится побережье, он непременно решил бы, что оказался в каком-нибудь другом мире, а то и вовсе в Тени. Слишком мало окружающее походило на истрепанные морским ветром прибрежные луга Амарантайна: вверх, в бесконечность, уходили отвесные каменные стены, вокруг них вились ленты полупрозрачного зеленоватого тумана, который сгущался над головами в практически непроницаемую пелену, полностью скрывавшую небо… если оно вообще там было.  
– Неуютно здесь как-то, – передернувшись, проговорил Андерс. С Завесой тоже творилось что-то неладное. На ту запредельную жуть, которую устроила на Черных Болотах Баронесса, это походило мало, и маг, поколебавшись, решил, что давящее тревожное ощущение напоминает то, что он чувствовал возле старых тевинтерских могильников. Имперцы, кажется, издревле считали, что правильное захоронение без десятка-другого кровавых ритуалов существовать не может, и Завеса возле старинных кладбищ истончалась и рвалась от легчайшего воздействия.  
– Косточки не нравятся? – напряженно хмыкнул Натаниэль, указав плечом лука на смутно видневшийся в тумане гигантский остов.  
– Косточки тоже, – буркнул целитель. Больше всего ему не нравилось то, что скелет при ближайшем рассмотрении вовсе не производил впечатления готовой рассыпаться от малейшего толчка древности. Ему было самое большее лет десять-пятнадцать… а следующему и вовсе не больше восьми.  
Свое имя ущелье Драконьей Кости заслужило по праву. Андерс начинал подозревать, что они попали на какое-то ящеричье кладбище: скелетов там было много, на любой вкус – большие, с дом Торговой Гильдии размером, и крохотные, не больше телёнка, относительно свежие и те, что и впрямь разваливались от легчайшего касания, а затем клубились над землей облаками костяной пыли… Однако вскоре на границе его сознания зашелестел знакомый булькающий шепот, и целитель, покрепче перехватив посох, придвинулся поближе к своим соратникам.  
– Свято место пусто не бывает, – хмуро заключил Дайлен, когда выскочившая на них стая гарлоков окончила свое существование. – На смену драконам пришли порождения тьмы, на смену порождениям тьмы придет ещё какая-нибудь пакость…  
До обещанной пакости, впрочем, было ещё далеко, и пока им встречались только вполне обычные генлоки и гарлоки. В ущелье постепенно становилось все темнее, и вскоре впереди замаячила какая-то явно рукотворная преграда.  
– Надеюсь, это те самые развалины, – вздохнул Амелл, на мгновение остановившись перед высокой стрельчатой аркой, а затем решительно шагнул внутрь.  
И тут же вылетел обратно с воплем: «Сучья ящерица!»  
Вернее, кричал он что-то другое, куда более продолжительное, с тягучим антиванским воркованием и чеканными окончаниями старого арканума, но Андерс, торопливо заглатывавший очередную дозу лириума, решил не выяснять подробностей. Когда из своего гнезда вылезает плюющийся огнем высший дракон, становится как-то не до филологических изысканий.  
– Нэйт, крылья ему убери! – отшвырнув в сторону пустую склянку, крикнул целитель и, сосредоточившись, приложил ящера самым сильным своим ледовым заклинанием. Просвистевшая у самого его уха стрела, ударив в основание крыла, отбила большой кусок промерзшей плоти, и Андерс вздохнул с облегчением. Улететь от добравшегося до него Справедливости дракон уже не сумеет, значит, ему не придется справляться с этой тварью в одиночку.  
– Будет очень стыдно, если этот ящер был последним представителем своего вида в здешних местах, – не без ехидства заметил Амелл, переступив через лежавший поперек арки драконий хвост и, заглянув куда-то вниз, задумчиво сдвинул брови.  
– Дай, только не говори, что там гнездо и ты решил прихватить с собой парочку яиц, чтобы восстановить популяцию, – закатив глаза, простонал Андерс.  
– Да нет, тут кое-что поинтереснее, – рассеянно отозвался тот, и целитель недоверчиво фыркнул:  
– Что может быть интереснее драконьего гнезда?  
– Тевинтерские магические конструкции, – с легким возмущением, как будто констатируя очевиднейший факт, изрек Командор и, не дожидаясь остальных, стремительно сбежал вниз по широкой винтовой лестнице.  
К немалому удивлению Андерса, найденный конструкт и впрямь работал. Дайлен, придирчиво оглядев круглый зал со сложным, впаянным в камень металлическим рисунком, поковырялся в какой-то неаппетитной груде возле стены и, вытащив оттуда желтоватый кристалл, установил его в гнездо на одной из вершин узора. Грани кристалла слабо замерцали, а затем разгорелись неярким ровным светом, и невольно заинтересовавшийся целитель, окинув помещение задумчивым взглядом, сообщил:  
– Должно быть ещё три.  
После короткой схватки с явившимися через узкую дверь напротив лестницы порождениями тьмы и затянувшихся поисков последнего кристалла рисунок на полу все-таки ожил. Андерс настороженно прислушался к ровному, чуть слышному гудению старинной мощной магии и одобрительно кивнул, а Командор вытащил из открывшегося в центре узора тайника управляющий амулет и, ремешком примотав его к запястью, кивнул на узкий каменный мост, уходивший в мутноватый серый сумрак.  
Вторую башню пришлось отбивать от заполнивших её порождений тьмы. По сравнению с боями в Амарантайне это было до смешного легко: оставшийся на верхней площадке винтовой лестницы лучник перестрелял половину ещё до того, как Дайлен доплел первое заклятие, а с ослабленными его магией тварями легко справился Справедливость. Отыскать нужные кристаллы среди множества мертвых тел оказалось куда сложнее, но возможность в случае нужды обрушить на врага всю силу древнего заклятия того стоила.  
– И сколько всего этих башен? – хмуро осведомился Натаниэль после схватки на следующем мосту, завидев проступающий из сумрака силуэт знакомых арок.  
– По идее, четыре… – переглянувшись с Андерсом, задумчиво отозвался Дайлен и, помедлив, пожал плечами: – Не знаю точно. Сам понимаешь, подробной технологии построения подобных заклятий в современных Кругах не учат.  
В третьей башне было пусто и чисто. Андерс озадаченно нахмурился, гадая, где же искать активирующие кристаллы, но мгновением спустя разглядывавший что-то на другой стороне Амелл напрягся, и он торопливо развернулся в ту же сторону.  
– Я не враг вам, – подняв длинные узкие ладони в традиционном мирном жесте, проговорил Архитектор и, плавно слетев с балкона, медленно двинулся к ним. Целитель перехватил посох поудобнее, но Командор жестом остановил его и шагнул навстречу эмиссару.  
В искусстве вешания лапши на уши не в меру говорливый гарлочий маг заметно уступал тетушке Леандре. Дайлен оказался прав: если сведениями военного характера, к примеру, численность оставшихся при Матери бойцов, Архитектор делился с неподдельным энтузиазмом, то в вопросах более существенных, как, к примеру: «Нахрена все это надо и откуда, собственно, взялась эта Мать» сразу принимался юлить и неловко отговариваться то загадками мироздания, то собственным – насквозь лживым – незнанием. То, что что-то во всей этой истории нечисто, понял даже Справедливость, промолчавший исключительно из уважения к ведшему беседу Командору.  
– Значит, ты предлагаешь нам помощь в обмен на обещание не преследовать тебя, когда ты будешь уводить своих… подопечных на Глубинные Тропы? – деловито уточнил Амелл. Андерс недоверчиво нахмурился: неужели его умный, рассудительный друг и впрямь купился на всю эту чушь и собрался отпустить подозрительную тварь на свободу?  
– Да, Командор, – церемонно склонил голову Архитектор. – Я клянусь, что больше не появлюсь в твоих землях. Каков будет твой ответ?  
Дайлен неторопливо скрестил руки на груди и, словно в задумчивости побарабанив пальцами по плечу, царапнул рукав своей боевой мантии тремя полусогнутыми пальцами. Целитель недоуменно моргнул, заметив, как секундой спустя пальцев, четко выделявшихся на темной ткани, осталось только два, и на всякий случай приготовил руну паралича.  
– Мне нужно как следует это обдумать, – с извиняющейся улыбкой проговорил Амелл, а затем резко сжал кулак. Мгновением спустя в горле Архитектора проросло острие длинного кинжала и через долю секунды его голова с глухим стуком упала на пол, а чуть не подскочивший от неожиданности Андерс машинально бросил руну под ноги таскавшейся за гарлоком гномке.  
– Чему только не научишься, таскаясь с наемниками по Вольной Марке, – как будто оправдываясь, пожал плечами Натаниэль и, перешагнув через эмиссара, перерезал горло яростно сверкавшей глазами пленнице. – В том числе и бить в спину…  
– Ладно, – несколько оправившись от изумления, резко проговорил целитель, – но теперь-то можно закончить со всем этим и вернуться наконец в Башню Бдения?  
Активировать третью башню им так и не удалось: похоже, Архитектор перед их приходом не только очистил её от тел порождений тьмы и прочего мусора, но и перепрятал кристаллы. Зато в четвертой все было на месте: и составные части древнего конструкта, и поселившиеся в удобном месте гарлоки под предводительством эмиссара.  
Следующая часть тевинтерских руин сохранилась куда хуже. Когда-то опиравшиеся на изящные тонкие колонны арки теперь повисли в пустоте, из пола обломанными зубами торчали остатки разделявших просторные залы стен, а некогда окружавшие то ли давно пересохшие колодцы, то ли глубокие пруды балюстрады обрушились, превратив оставшиеся в полу дыры в коварные ловушки.  
А впереди, в коконе солнечных лучей, падавших из находившегося где-то далеко вверху отверстия, красовалась самая большая мерзость, какую Андерс мог вообразить.  
Хотя нет, такой гадости он даже представить себе не мог. Узкое личико с правильными чертами и запавшими, словно от усталости глазами, тонкая шея, хрупкие плечи и небольшая красивая грудь могли бы принадлежать какой-нибудь ушедшей из семьи аристократочке – но на ладонь ниже крупных темных сосков ее плоть снова вздувалась нелепым подобием молочных желез, а затем изгиб тонкой талии раздавался вширь, и тело неведомой твари переходило в огромный неровный пузырь, обтянутый сероватой кожей.  
– Это матка? – дыша глубоко и часто в попытке совладать с тошнотой, поинтересовался Андерс. Помимо ряда псевдогрудей, спускавшегося почти до самого пола, у ощущавшегося как порождение тьмы создания имелся также десяток мясистых щупалец и сотня или две невесть почему выросших на верхней стороне пузыря хитиновых лап, и от вида всей этой безостановочно колыхавшейся плоти ему становилось дурно.  
– Странная какая-то, – сдвинув брови, негромко отозвался Дайлен. – Обычно они ещё менее человекообразны…  
– Мне и так хватит, спасибо, – из последних сил съязвил Андерс и торопливо зажал рот ладонью, на всякий случай выискивая взглядом место, где можно будет избавиться от своего скудного завтрака в относительной безопасности.  
Пресловутая Мать тоже отличалась изрядной говорливостью. Правда, стремления просветить уже приговоренных к смерти собеседников касательно их якобы-все-ещё-живого союзника целитель так и не понял, но клевета Матери все равно казалась куда более достоверной, чем неловкие оправдания Архитектора, которого та упорно именовала Отцом.  
Сам бой Андерс почти не запомнил. Понял только, что лириума ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть и что без дайленовой возни с кристаллами они бы там, возле Матери, и остались.  
– И чего, все? – недоверчиво переспросил он, оглядывая оплывшую тушу порождения тьмы и рассыпанные вокруг останки личинок и гарлоков. Часть из них, попавшая под удар тевинтерской снежной бури, уже начинала оттаивать, и целитель поморщился, представив, какая вонь тут поднимется через пару дней.  
Неподвижно замерший перед трупом Матери Амелл чуть заметно вздрогнул и, развернувшись, кивнул:  
– Да. Возвращаемся.  
Переход до Башни Бдения стал, наверное, худшим кошмаром в жизни Андерса. Оглушенный адреналином и избытком информации разум обрел привычную ясность уже к тому моменту, как они добрались до выхода с драконьего кладбища, и целитель чуть не взвыл, осознав, сколько упущено времени. Он, наверное, бегом бросился бы к крепости – но попросту не хватало сил. Уже после нескольких минут просто быстрого шага у него начинало срываться дыхание, а и без того скрученное запоздалым страхом сердце сбивалось с ритма.  
Дайлен смотрел на него с сочувствием, но сделать ничего не мог: он и сам был не в лучшем состоянии. Даже шаг Натаниэля лишился привычной бесшумной упругости, и лучник не один раз спотыкался на ровном месте, иногда с трудом удерживая равновесие. Не подверженный физической усталости как таковой Справедливость время от времени предлагал понести кого-нибудь из них на руках, но Амелл, окинув его острым, словно лезвие скальпеля, взглядом строго запретил подобные эксперименты.  
Окрестности Башни Бдения напоминали Андерфелс. Андерс его, по правде сказать, уже не помнил – а может, ему и вовсе наврали насчет того, откуда именно его приволокли в Кинлох – но всегда думал, что «земля, испытавшая на себе Гнев Создателя» должна выглядеть именно так. Изрытая ямами, почерневшая от крови и жирного пепла почва, покрывавшие её мертвые тела – почти все принадлежали порождениям тьмы, первого погибшего человека целитель заметил только когда они подошли почти вплотную к стенам. Возле выбитых ворот трупов было ещё больше, и треть прохода загораживало тело мертвого огра, обугленное и как будто изодранное когтями гигантского зверя. Над ним, бурно жестикулируя и время от времени выразительно тыкая рукой в сторону рогатой головы, ругался с двумя покрытыми грязью и копотью пехотинцами гном-рабочий в длинном кожаном фартуке.  
Безоружный.  
– Эрл вернулся! – повернувшись на звук их шагов, радостно заорал один из пехотинцев, и секундой спустя к ним присоединился второй. Раздавшийся после этого многоголосый ликующий вопль, казалось, сотряс всю Башню Бдения. Неподъемный огрский труп в полминуты переместился из арки ворот в окружавший крепость ров, и уволокшие его солдаты принялись торопливо растаскивать в стороны мертвых гарлоков, освобождая проход своему эрлу.  
Внутри тоже кипела работа. Бой, похоже, закончился совсем недавно: кое-где ещё дымились подожженные, наверное, горящими стрелами и наспех затушенные крыши, возле амбаров добивали покалеченного гарлока-вожака, раненые люди лежали на земле вперемежку с трупами порождений и только в дальнем краю, возле перекрывавшей проход к лазарету баррикады, виднелся ровный рядок тел, возле которых суетились те, кто хоть что-то понимал в первой помощи. Андерс завертел головой, выискивая в толпе Хоука, который наверняка уже вовсю пытался навести в этом безобразии порядок, и, заметив краем глаза странный, неуместно яркий золотистый блеск, машинально присмотрелся к нему получше.  
Возле примыкавшего к крепостной стене здания арсенала сидел на земле незнакомый светловолосый эльф с усталым и напряженным лицом, и на коленях у него лежала голова бледного, как покойник, Гаррета.  
– Руки прочь от моего мага! – рявкнул Андерс, сам не поняв, как оказался рядом с ними, и торопливо потянулся к жилке на шее любимого, попросту побоявшись как следует приглядеться к окровавленному, изломанному телу. Только через секунду сумел нащупать пульс – слабый и неровный, словно сердце работало через силу – и, всхлипнув от невыносимого, горького в своей преждевременности облегчения, потребовал в пространство:  
– Весь лириум – ко мне!  
А затем впечатал в едва ощутимо вздымавшуюся грудь первое исцеляющее заклятие.

 

 _Дайлен Амелл_  
Они опоздали.  
Амарантайн горел, от города разило отчетливым присутствием множества порождений тьмы, и в глазах констебля Айдана, с трудом сумевшего вывести из окружения жалкие остатки городского ополчения, стыло глухое отчаяние. Дайлен кусал губы, глядя на поднимавшийся над городом жирный дым, и думал, что начинает понимать ту бессильную ядовитую ярость, что плескалась в глазах смотревшей на полуразрушенный Денерим Аноры.  
– Амарантайн ещё можно спасти, – твердо проговорил он. Повел плечами, стараясь не думать о том, успел ли дядя Малькольм увести семью, и, уверенно улыбнувшись, посмотрел прямо в глаза констеблю: – Соберите всех, кто ещё может держать оружие. У нас много работы.  
Айдан поколебался с полвдоха, как будто опасаясь поверить, а затем отрывисто кивнул и направился к собравшимся возле какой-то халупы ополченцам, которые с унылым видом подсчитывали оставшиеся у них стрелы и припарки. Амелл развернулся к Натаниэлю, собираясь расспросить знавшего город гораздо лучше него лучника, но осуществить это намерение помешал донесшийся из-за угла истошный вопль:  
– Порождение тьмы! Порождение тьмы идет сюда!  
Вслед за вылетевшими на открытое место солдатами и впрямь вышел гарлок. Высокий, крепкий, хотя и не такой крупный, как гарлоки-вожаки – он двигался неспешно и как будто степенно, и в руках у него был наспех сделанный, но все же вполне узнаваемый флаг парламентера. За левым плечом Дайлена в то же мгновение знакомо скрипнул натянутый лук, и он торопливо поднял руку, останавливая Натаниэля.  
– Не стрелять! Я Посланник! – остановившись поодаль, крикнул гарлок. – У меня весть!  
– Убить всегда успеем, – почти не двигая губами, проговорил Командор, и лучник, зло оскалившись, опустил оружие. Порождение тьмы, обманувшись мнимой расслабленностью стрелка, с довольной ухмылкой двинулось вперед, и маг вздохнул с облегчением. Дар речи – это одно, но интеллектом, достаточно развитым для того, чтобы распознать притворство, тварь все-таки не обладала.  
У неё были другие преимущества. Новости, от которых сердце Дайлена словно сжало беспощадной демонской лапой – и не мягкой, фальшиво-ласковой лапкой Желания, а когтистой пятерней Гордыни.  
Все справедливо. Возомнил себя великим героем, который может всех спасти, рискнув только собой – так получи. Кому ты нужен, Командор Амелл, в этот раз судьба развлекается по-другому. Так что дергайся, дергайся, как бабочка на булавке, решай, кто тебе дороже – брат, проливавший с тобой кровь, или семья, принявшая тебя как родного. Люди, защищающие твой дом, или те, что вверились твоей защите. Решай – а потом живи с этим, как сумеешь.  
– Я не брошу Амарантайн, – наконец проговорил Дайлен, чувствуя себя так, будто каждое слово – камень на его погребальном кургане. – Констебль, собирайте ополчение.  
– Что?!! – с секундным опозданием, как будто не в силах поверить в сказанное, вскрикнул Андерс. Амелл через силу набрал воздуха в грудь, опасаясь, что под взглядом любимого друга у него просто сведет горло, и, медленно повернувшись к нему, тихо объяснил:  
– Если кто и сможет отстоять Башню Бдения, так это Гаррет. – В гневно суженных глазах целителя холодным полированным зеркалом сверкало неприятие, и Дайлен чуть заметно дернул уголком губ в пародии на кривую усмешку. Истинную силу своего брата он знал куда лучше Андерса, вот только кто сказал, что это его хоть сколько-нибудь утешало? – Гномы отремонтировали и укрепили стены, мастер Вэйд выковал солдатам доспехи и оружие и починил все катапульты – и если всего этого не хватит, то четыре усталых после двух переходов Стража и полтора десятка перепуганных и злых ополченцев ничего не изменят. А…  
– А здесь мы ещё можем кого-то спасти, – спрятав лицо в ладонях, торопливо закончил за него Андерс. И, через несколько секунд опустив руки, скривился в жалком подобии ободряющей улыбки: – И вообще в первую очередь надо помогать тем, кто не может помочь себе сам, и исцелять тех, чья жизнь зависит от твоего вмешательства… Ага. Сам все знаю, просто…  
– Просто от этого ничуть не легче, – кивнул Дайлен. Сил смотреть в глаза другу уже не было, и он поспешно отвернулся, сделав вид, что проверяет, как там идут дела у констебля Айдана и его подчиненных.  
Гаррет сильный. И умный. Гаррет обязательно выживет и отобьет Башню Бдения. И ему даже в голову не придет упрекнуть младшего кузена в том, что тот оставил его сражаться с армией Матери в одиночку, отправившись спасать недобитый Амарантайн. Гаррет примет это как должное, вот только Дайлен никогда не сможет забыть о том, что однажды его бросил.  
– У нас не так много времени, констебль. Поторопитесь.  
Все оказалось куда хуже, чем он думал. Стоило сделать десяток шагов по направлению к крепостным стенам – и гул общего сознания порождений тьмы накатил штормовой волной и плеснулся в висках тягучей давящей болью. К счастью, Айдан вовремя сообразил, что если всех четырех Стражей разом перекосило так, будто у них разболелись зубы, то грядет что-то неладное и успел скомандовать перестроение. Выскочившая из полуразрушенной лавки стая порождений ударилась в сомкнутые щиты ополченцев и откатилась назад, и опомнившиеся маги добили её парой точно рассчитанных заклятий.  
– Ничего не слышу, – виновато улыбнулся Андерс в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дайлена и, скривившись, уточнил: – Вернее, много чего слышу, только в этом гаме нихрена не разобрать…  
Амелл только вздохнул и, повернувшись к констеблю, велел ему держаться настороже. Им нужен был какой-то план – не вламываться же во все дома подряд в поисках засевших в них порождений. Амарантайн только казался небольшим, на деле же на блуждание по узким улочкам можно было потратить неделю, и при этом не обойти и половины. К тому же с генлоками и небольшими стаями гарлоков ополченцы на самом деле могли управиться и сами: после первой удачной стычки солдаты приободрились и полудюжину вылезших из какого-то подвала тварей уничтожили ещё до того, как сосредоточившийся на попытке ощутить присутствие более сильных противников Командор сообразил, что на них напали. Натаниэль, правда, немедленно принялся отчитывать их за неразумную трату стрел, но Дайлен перебил его после пары фраз и, похвалив поникших было ополченцев за проявленную доблесть, вернулся к своему занятию.  
Ну ведь Риордан это как-то делал! В Денериме старый Страж точно указал им местонахождение гарлоков-генералов, значит, ощутить присутствие сильных тварей в принципе возможно даже несмотря на помехи, которые создают остальные осколки их общего сознания…  
Амелл начинал злиться. В отличие от него, порождения тьмы Стражей чувствовали прекрасно и в большинстве своем предпочитали не бросаться в лобовую атаку. Если бы в его распоряжении был нормальный отряд, он непременно выделил бы десятка два в арьергард, чтобы предотвратить нападения с тыла, но оставлять позади трех-четырех воинов означало погубить их безо всякой пользы для дела. Выход из казавшейся тупиком ситуации нашел осмелевший после нескольких стычек эльф-охотник, имя которого Дайлен так и не сумел вспомнить, хотя определённо видел его раньше. Теперь впереди, в сотне шагов от основного отряда, двигалась пара быстроногих парней – порождения тьмы вылезали из своих нор на запах свежей пищи, и ополченцы тут же бросались назад к товарищам, а увлекшиеся погоней за вкусной добычей твари попадали под слаженный общий удар.  
Амарантайн выглядел откровенно жалко. Командор начал подозревать, что половину разрушений учинили сами его жители, торопившиеся убраться подальше от опасности. Удалось это далеко не всем: кое-где порождений тьмы, обожравшихся свежей плоти, можно было давить чуть не голыми руками, а уж сколько раз его бойцы в минуты затишья сгибались на обочинах в рвотных спазмах, не выдерживая открывавшегося им зрелища, маг даже считать перестал. Его Стражи, успевшие навидаться всякого, держались лучше, только с лица Андерса не сходило виновато-скорбное выражение, а Натаниэль побледнел чуть не до зеленцы, и возле его глаз залегли четкие, словно рисованные, тревожные морщинки. Обычно не упускавший возможности узнать что-то новое о материальном мире Справедливость, оглядевшись, ограничился осуждающим «Это очень неправильно» и поудобнее перехватил меч, чуть слышно лязгнув сегментами латной перчатки.  
Первый очаг сопротивления они обнаружили у ворот. В караулке возле подъемного механизма решетки засели трое солдат из городского гарнизона: пока не кончились стрелы, они били порождений тьмы через окна, а потом заложили ставни и принялись рубить сующиеся внутрь конечности и морды мечами. Амелл, увидев лежащую под дверью кучу трупов, уважительно присвистнул и, с помощью лучников добив очередную лезущую на приступ стаю, прихватил отличившихся воинов с собой.  
Его отряд постепенно увеличивался. Трупов на улицах по-прежнему было куда больше, чем живых, но где-то удавалось отыскать засевшего на чердаке лучника, где-то отбить пару загнанных в тупик пехотинцев – а один раз они даже стали свидетелями того, как дородная вдова пекаря, со страху визжавшая хуже крикуна, добивала тяжелым ухватом тщетно пытавшегося уползти генлока. Оставить женщину одну в разоренном городе они не решились, и констебль Айдан немедленно вручил скорбящей даме алебарду, не слишком отличавшуюся по весу от её прежнего оружия.  
– Нам туда, – вдруг сказал Андерс, указав куда-то в переплетение узких улочек, обвивавших торговый квартал, и Амелл послушно кивнул, заметив, что в безразлично-тусклых глазах друга снова вспыхнул живой огонек. Ему на самом деле было уже почти наплевать на то, что именно почувствовал в той стороне целитель, главное, что тот наконец перестал выглядеть словно кукла с вырванным сердцем, двигавшаяся лишь по прихоти управлявшего ею марионеточника.  
В торговом квартале дела шли получше. Состоятельные купцы, имевшие там дома, не скупились на охрану, и засевшие в укрепленных зданиях и окружавших их переулках наемники ещё продолжали сопротивляться. Им тоже приходилось нелегко: практически все выжившие были ранены, да и мертвых тел под стенами домов тоже было немало. Лишившиеся своих командиров и большей части бойцов отряды безропотно присоединялись к Стражам, и к тому моменту, когда Командор заметил штурмующую здание Торговой Гильдии стаю порождений тьмы, у него было уже втрое больше солдат.  
– Где-то мы с тобой это все уже видели, верно, Дайлен? – непринужденно осведомился вышедший из-за его спины дядя Малькольм, почти пижонским жестом добив тварей, уцелевших после меча Справедливости, амеллова заклятия и арбалетного залпа купеческой охраны.  
– Вы живы! – с облегчением выдохнул Амелл, через несколько мгновений все-таки найдя в себе силы поверить в то, что видел, и сделав из представшего перед ним должные выводы. Хоук-старший не держался бы так спокойно, если бы с его женщинами случилось что-то плохое.  
Знавший своего будущего тестя чуть хуже Натаниэль имел такой вид, как будто готов был удавить его, если тот промедлит ещё хоть мгновение перед тем, как сообщить об участи его невесты. Которая секундой спустя вывернула из-за угла, с досадливым выражением лица стряхнула с лезвия посоха генлочью голову – и тут же угодила в руки чуть не разрыдавшегося от облегчения и радости лучника.  
– У нас все в порядке, дорогой, – ласково погладив по щеке попавшегося ей на пути первым Андерса, успокаивающе проговорила Леандра, и замерший в изумлении Дайлен, несколько придя в себя, недоверчиво уточнил:  
– Те-тетя Леандра, а вы чего это?  
– Я думал, в Вольной Марке не принято обучать благородных леди владению оружием, – перевел Натаниэль, прижимавший к себе не особенно искренне выражавшую недовольство Бетани.  
Леандра, сменившая обычное простое платье на кожаную броню, покрытую частым рунным узором – Андерс проводил линии знаков озадаченно-узнающим взглядом, и Дайлен грустно хмыкнул – небрежно пожала плечами и, резонно заметив, что уже давно живет не в Вольной Марке, вернула в ножны наспех вытертый кинжал.  
– В этот раз не успел, – встретившись глазами с племянником, вполголоса пояснил Малькольм и беспомощно улыбнулся, посмотрев на своих неугомонных женщин. Дайлен с полминуты понаблюдал за тем, как Натаниэль, в мгновение ока избавившийся от пронизывавшего каждый его жест болезненного напряжения, обнимал раскрасневшуюся в бою Бетани, которая старательно делала вид, что ничуть не волновалась, и, собравшись с духом, повернулся к дяде:  
– Гаррет остался защищать Башню Бдения. – Амелл сглотнул и, боясь снова поднять на него глаза, неловко попытался оправдаться: – Но там гарнизон и стены крепкие…  
– Все в порядке, мальчик мой, – ободряюще сжав его плечо, кивнул Малькольм. – Пропустит он одну драку, делов-то.  
– Не пропустит, – обреченно сказал Дайлен, крепко влепившись взглядом в носки собственных сапог. – На Башню Бдения пошла ещё одна армия порождений тьмы…  
– Ну значит, не пропустит, – вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, флегматично согласился Хоук-старший, и маг нерешительно покосился на него из-под ресниц. Малькольм поймал его взгляд и сочувственно улыбнулся:  
– Не вини себя, малыш. Ни в чем. В крепости Гаррету, думаю, все равно будет безопасней, чем здесь.  
– Это же Гаррет, – мрачно напомнил Андерс, успевший убедиться в том, что Леандра и Бетани здоровы, и теперь нерешительно тянувший сияющие диагностическим заклятием руки к Хоуку-старшему. – Он себе где угодно приключений на жопу найдет. Ой, то есть, на ягодицы…  
– Ты ещё скажи, на gluteus maximus, – хмыкнул Малькольм, подняв руку ему навстречу и аккуратно перехватив заклинание. – И должен тебе напомнить, что выпутывается он из них по большей части вполне благополучно. – На мгновение окутавшее его тело сияние снова клубком свернулось в ладони, и целитель, коснувшись его кончиками пальцев, удовлетворенно кивнул и погасил заклятие. – Не стоит так волноваться, Гаррет взрослый благоразумный мальчик и вполне адекватно оценивает свои силы.  
Андерс бросил на старшего мага взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалось: «А мы точно об одном и том же Гаррете говорим?» и, неопределённо поведя плечами, отправился осматривать их новое пополнение.  
– Ты ещё скажи, что сам не волнуешься, дядя, – тяжело вздохнул Амелл. Хоук-старший покачал головой и, помедлив, невесело усмехнулся:  
– По крайней мере, беспокоиться за одного задиристого мальчишку куда легче, чем за четверых.  
После боев за торговый квартал под началом Командора оказалось семь десятков бойцов и ещё два стихийных мага. Теперь-то ему хватило бы людей для того, чтобы сформировать правильный рейдерский отряд – вот только в узких улочках старой части Амарантайна проку с него не было бы никакого. Дайлен нахмурился, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь строй, в котором наемники из разных банд, у каждой из которых своя тактика, и не отличавшиеся особым умением ополченцы не начали бы мешать друг другу, но через несколько минут сдался и с самым уверенным видом, который сумел изобразить, скомандовал:  
– Разделяемся. Констебль Айдан, заберите всех гарнизонных солдат и остаток отряда Бурого Лиса. Вы поступаете в распоряжение сударя Хоука, с вами также отправятся его супруга и дочь. Натаниэль, не пронзай меня взглядом, им все равно понадобится Серый Страж, так что пойдешь с ними. – Он крутанулся на пятках и, вперив свирепый взгляд в сбившихся вместе купеческих охранников и огрызки остальных наемничьих отрядов, продолжил: – А вы, господа, пойдете со мной. И если кто-то вздумает оспаривать мои приказы или выказывать неповиновение – пожалеете о том, что вас порождения тьмы не зарезали. – Возглавлявший одну из шаек бритый здоровяк саркастично фыркнул, и Дайлен поймал его взгляд и медленно, недобро улыбнулся, представляя, во что превратило бы его отцентрованное в середине его грудной клетки энтропическое облако. Точно как учил его Гаррет когда-то. Наемник поперхнулся очередным смешком и, сразу поникнув, отступил за спины своих соратников, а Командор жестом подозвал к себе Малькольма и принялся объяснять: – Раз вы все тут, то в порт нам можно не торопиться. Констебль предположил, что выжившие могли укрыться в церкви, так что наши два отряда должны будут обойти западную часть торгового квартала с двух сторон и встретиться на площади со статуей Андрасте. Там уже посмотрим, что к чему, и будем решать дальше.  
– Хорошо, Командор, – торжественно кивнул Хоук-старший и, ободряюще подмигнув ему, повел свою часть солдат к стоявшим в северной части лавкам торговцев тканями. Амелл расправил плечи и, парой коротких нецензурных фраз объяснив своим подопечным порядок следования, двинулся в другую сторону.  
Наспех придуманная тактика оказалась куда более эффективной, чем он предполагал. Чересчур умные твари, уже догадавшиеся о выгодах стратегического отступления, удирали от возглавляемого Стражем отряда, словно лисы от лесного пожара, и в итоге оказались зажаты в клещи на той самой площади. Согнанных в кучу тварей немедленно накрыло тремя площадными заклинаниями, а тех, кому повезло оказаться за границами бушующей магии, уничтожили успевшие войти во вкус наемники.  
Дайлен окинул засыпанную трупами и кусками плоти площадь и нахмурился. Усталость уже подкрадывалась к нему на тяжелых мягких лапах – а между тем нужно было очистить ещё две трети города не считая окружавших его стен с примыкавшими к ним казармами.  
Скрип тяжелой двери прозвучал в казавшейся оглушительной послебоевой тишине словно горн, возвещающий о возвращении Создателя.  
– Хвала Андрасте, люди! – не оценив торжественности момента, всхлипнул высунувшийся наружу молоденький храмовник и, тут же скрывшись за дверью, завопил так, что услышали даже растаскивавшие тела ополченцы у краев площади: – Преподобная мать!!! Создатель услышал наши молитвы!!!  
Андерса перекосило так, что Дайлен чуть не рассмеялся. Целитель, однако, промолчал даже тогда, когда вышедшая из церкви преподобная мать принялась благословлять их скопом, не отличая магов от обычных людей. Амелла это, впрочем, нисколько не обрадовало: сейчас он, наверное, предпочел бы, чтобы его лучший друг, как всегда, кинулся доносить до очередной фанатички нелогичность её убеждений, а не осматривал столпившихся в церкви людей таким взглядом, будто надеялся отыскать среди них достаточно тяжелого больного, которому можно было бы посвятить все свое внимание – лишь бы не думать обо всем остальном.  
– Раненые есть? – не удовлетворившись визуальным осмотром, зычно рявкнул Андерс и, услышав из дальнего угла ответный возглас, двинулся сквозь толпу. Дайлен проводил его взглядом и, переглянувшись с Малькольмом, велел остальным бойцам устраивать привал, а сам двинулся вслед за преподобной матерью.  
Ликование священницы, как выяснилось, вовсе не означало того, что она горела желанием помочь своему спасителю. В церковь в первую очередь бежали дети, женщины и старики, но все же в её стенах собралось около четырех десятков бойцов – половину составляли приписанные к Амарантайну храмовники, а большая часть остальных была ранена. Однако первая попытка присоединить хотя бы часть этого маленького войска к своему отряду окончилась ничем, а точнее, парой цитат из Песни Света, произнесенных до тошноты назидательным тоном, а следующие восемь отняли у Командора полтора часа и изрядную часть ещё остававшихся у него сил. В конце концов он сдался и, попросту проигнорировав продолжавшую возмущаться преподобную мать, пошел прямо к командиру церковных рыцарей. Тот, к счастью, оказался куда рассудительней, и после первой же фразы мага подозвал к себе своих лейтенантов, которых и передал в распоряжение Стражей вместе с их людьми.  
Его собственные бойцы успели немного перевести дух и даже почти не ворчали, когда Дайлен поднял их и снова повел на улицы. Уже разобравшийся со своими новыми пациентами Андерс ухватился за новое дело с отчаянным энтузиазмом обреченного и, свирепо рыкнув на вздумавшего было оставить его в безопасном месте друга, пошел с ними.  
Зачистка Амарантайна оказалась занятием не столько опасным, сколько невыносимо утомительным. Как бы неприятно ни было это признавать, но храмовники оказались действительно полезны: убивать оглушенных «святой карой» гарлоков-эмиссаров было куда проще, чем мериться с ними чародейским искусством, да и плести заклятия за стеной закованных в тяжелую броню тел было намного безопаснее. Впрочем, говорить об этом вслух Дайлен ни за что не стал бы – после очередной выматывающей схватки он только сдержанно благодарил церковников за проявленную доблесть, точно так же как и остальных своих воинов, и вновь посылал их вперед. Пофилософствовать и потом можно будет, после того, как они выбьют тварей из города.  
В новой части города выживших было куда больше. Дома здесь были куда лучше приспособлены для обороны – не нарочно, просто строили их куда менее умелые архитекторы, не решавшиеся рисковать прочностью здания ради красивых больших окон и высоких дверей. Примыкавшие к городской стене казармы и вовсе оказались забиты собравшимися со всей горшечной слободы людьми, которые хватались за все, что хоть сколько-нибудь напоминало оружие, чтобы защитить родных и близких. Остававшиеся возле своего прежнего жилища солдаты совместными усилиями кое-как наладили оборону и сумели удержать за собой почти полтора квартала. Сама городская стена тоже осталась за людьми. Возле ведших к угловым башням и баллистным площадкам лестниц лежали кучи трупов, по большей части принадлежавших порождениям тьмы, но дежурившие на стене солдаты ещё держались.  
А вот легкой прогулки обратно до церкви не получилось. Орудовавших в городе вожаков и эмиссаров отряды Дайлена выбили, но теперь изо всех дыр полезли существа более мелкие – генлоки, личинки, странная помесь водившихся в Кэл Хироле «детей» с облезлыми псами… Справиться с этими тварями один на один могли даже изрядно набравшиеся опыта за последние сутки ополченцы, но проблема заключалась в том, что их было намного, намного больше.  
Улицы города, снова заполнившиеся всякой мерзостью, пришлось обойти ещё раз, и только после этого Амелл смог спокойно вздохнуть. И то, как оказалось, ошибся – отправленный на поиски уцелевшего провианта небольшой отряд вернулся через полчаса с пустыми руками и сообщением о том, что брошенные прямо на месте стычек трупы порождений жрут ещё какие-то чудища, не брезгующие и свежей, ещё двигающейся на своих двоих человечинкой. Привалившийся к плечу друга Андерс тихонько заскулил и, опершись на посох, опять поднялся на ноги, и они снова двинулись разбираться с очередной бедой.  
Прочесав Амарантайн в третий раз, Дайлен понял, что больше он ни на что не способен. И вообще бродить по улицам города в почти полной темноте – потому что сил хватало либо на достаточно яркие светлячки, либо на боевые заклятия, но никак не на то и другое вместе – занятие глупое и опасное в своей бессмысленности.  
Впрочем, ему все-таки хватило сил на то, чтобы по возвращении в церковь устроить выговор начальнику портовой стражи, проморгавшему начало нападения, но как-то умудрившемуся выжить, и заместителю ныне покойного Рыцаря-Командора, который и не подумал после его гибели переосмыслить отданный приказ не высовываться. К тому же, как выяснилось, за самим храмом находились ещё и укрепленные казармы храмовников и жилища священниц, в которых и разместились собравшиеся со всего города жители – но сделано это было только после прямого приказа эрла. Амелл с трудом совладал с желанием додушить ту часть «правителей» города, до которой не успели добраться порождения тьмы.  
Дайлен все-таки обошел церковь ещё раз, убедился в том, что Андерс с Бетани и тетя Леандра уже дремлют в каком-то углу, Натаниэль с Малькольмом обмениваются воспоминаниями о Вольной Марке в компании бутылки укрепляющего зелья, а Справедливость тихой сапой пробрался в церковную библиотеку и никому не мозолит глаза, и улегся спать сам, напоследок велев констеблю Айдану на рассвете выслать разведчиков из тех, кто успеет отдохнуть лучше других.  
Солнце ещё только-только собиралось выползти из-за горизонта, когда Амелл, вздрогнув от неожиданности, вывалился из Тени. Причина оказалась проста, очевидна и безобидна: над ним, прикасаясь к плечу, наклонился констебль, изображавший на лице подобающую скорбь по поводу того, что приходится будить командира раньше, чем приказано.  
– Простите, Командор, но из порта подтянулись ещё выжившие – и кое-кто из них утверждает, что видел, откуда появились порождения тьмы, – негромко сообщил Айдан. – Я послал десяток вместе с рыцарем-лейтенантом Джаредом проверить – на улицах тварей почти не осталось, так что они должны скоро вернуться.  
– Одна-единственная нора? – недоверчиво переспросил Дайлен, сев на своей импровизированной постели, и с силой потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь избавиться от сонливости. Констебль неопределённо пожал плечами, и маг со вздохом кивнул: – Разберемся. Разбудите Стражей и позовите того, который в библиотеке, мы отправимся к этой вашей дыре и посмотрим, в чем там дело.  
В Амарантайне и впрямь было тихо. Струившийся по улицам утренний туман все ещё слабо пах горьким дымом, но вчерашние пожары уже были потушены или угасли сами, а одинокие порождения тьмы, продолжавшие сновать по городу, не тратили силы на возню с разжиганием нового огня. Кое-где люди уже пытались наводить порядок: иногда из-за угла слышались человеческие голоса и тихий, будничный лязг доспехов, а один раз Дайлену даже довелось стать свидетелем того, как это происходило на самом деле. Пирамидка из генлочьих голов, увенчанная знаменем из драных подштанников на древке из личиночьей жвалы, и впрямь смотрелась эпично, и весь его отряд, из вежливости дойдя до ближайшего угла в уважительном молчании, за поворотом грянул хохотом. Который, впрочем, был не столько признаком веселья, сколько попыткой выплеснуть хоть часть душившего их всех напряжения.  
Обнаруженная нора находилась в самом коварном месте Амарантайна – в припортовом складском квартале. Там и в мирное-то время легко было спрятать чуть не целую армию, чем, в общем-то, и занимались многочисленные местные контрабандисты и община нищих. А уж в вызванной неожиданным нападением суматохе никто и вовсе не осмелился соваться туда, где в каждом просторном строении могло скрываться до двух сотен порождений тьмы.  
Возле нужного им склада уже стоял караул. Солдаты, через несколько мгновений опознавшие в приближающихся силуэтах нормальных людей, сразу принялись размахивать руками, уверяя их, что все в порядке и там совершенно безопасно, и Дайлен устало хмыкнул. Не то чтобы он совсем их не понимал, но сам он слишком хорошо помнил, что даже во время боя за Денерим в городе продолжали орудовать мародеры. Так что даже человекообразность встречных вовсе не была гарантией их безопасности.  
Склад оказался одним из тех, в которых, судя по всему, когда-то орудовал Гаррет. Слишком уж аккуратно и эффективно было выжжено имевшееся внутри помещение – пламя такой мощности, разожженное с помощью горючих зелий, контролировать было бы невозможно, а стихийный маг меньшей силы не сумел бы растянуть свое заклятие на такую площадь. Дайлен чуть заметно усмехнулся и, увидев, что замешкавшийся Андерс наконец вынырнул из своих мыслей и двинулся к нему, спрыгнул вниз вслед за уже грохотавшим доспехом почти у поворота Справедливостью.  
– Ну нихрена ж себе! – невольно присвистнул Амелл, наконец получив возможность толком оглядеться – за первым же поворотом на них накинулся гарлок-вожак с двуручником, и некоторое время ему было попросту не до удовлетворения праздного любопытства. – Сколь многого я ещё не знаю о собственном городе!  
– Я тоже, – мрачно хмыкнув, утешил его Натаниэль. В извилистых, узких тоннелях было слишком тесно, и он сменил лук на пару длинных кинжалов. – Или это уже после моего отъезда накопали?..  
– Ну прямо как в романах, – заключил Андерс. – Но могли бы и получше копать, а то я все боюсь, что головой о потолок стукнусь.  
Как и полагалось правильному подземелью из романов, это кишело всякой пакостью и умеренно попорченными запасами контрабандистов. К пакости были причислены трое эмиссаров, пара гарлоков-вожаков и полдюжины крикунов (гарлоков и генлоков никто уже и не считал), а также десяток крысообразных созданий и бешеный облезлый мабари с уже помутневшими от скверны зрачками, а к запасам – побитые сундуки, в которых обнаружились рулоны дорогих тканей, коробочки с пряностями и несколько шкатулок с зельями и лириумом. Содержимое шкатулок целитель немедленно перекидал в свою сумку и, кажется, несколько примирился с прочими неудобствами.  
– Как-то все слишком просто получилось, – с подозрением проговорил Амелл, взбираясь по ведущей наверх грубо сколоченной лесенке. Прорытый контрабандистами лабиринт едва ли заслуживал этого гордого имени – несмотря на большую товароемкость, заблудиться в нем было невозможно, да и нескольких сильных, но практически не имевших привычной поддержки мелочи порождений тьмы вряд ли можно было считать серьезными противниками.  
Второй конец норы, как и следовало ожидать, открывался в дальних предместьях Амарантайна – там, где ещё не хозяйничали лесные разбойники, побаивавшиеся городской стражи, но уже опасалась показываться сама эта стража. Сейчас, впрочем, вокруг было тихо и спокойно – вести дела с порождениями тьмы местные криминальные элементы пока не приловчились.  
Зато сами порождения тьмы в покинутых людьми домах уже освоились хорошо. Всего через несколько секунд после того, как Стражи появились на поверхности, из-за соседних домов показались гарлок-эмиссар, почему-то одетый в броню вместо привычной драной мантии, и крупный огр, увешанный изображавшими доспех кусками металла.  
Все-таки не зря Логэйн вколачивал в него понимание того, насколько важно для армии хорошее снабжение, хмуро думал Дайлен, глядя на утыканного стрелами эмиссара. Стрелы Андрасте кончились у Натаниэля ещё накануне, в конце второго рейда по городу – иначе сегодняшний бой не затянулся бы почти на пятнадцать минут. Пары молний и зачарованной стрелы гарлоку хватило бы с лихвой, и можно было бы добивать изрядно помявшего вместилище Справедливости огра всем отрядом…  
– Не стрелять! Говорить! – донесся из-за полуразрушенной лачуги уже знакомый пришепетывающий голос, и Амелл, на мгновение скривившись, гордо расправил плечи. И пускай его покачивало от недосыпа, переутомления и избытка лириума в крови – но порождение тьмы не должно было увидеть его слабость.  
Эта гребаная интрига уже не на шутку его достала. Архитектор оказался ничем не лучше людей, эльфов и гномов – точно так же собирался решить свои проблемы его руками. Что было куда хуже, Дайлен не видел причин в ту же секунду в самых нецензурных выражниях послать эту тварь в Черный Город – откуда он, возможно, и вылез – поскольку существование пресловутой Матери явно не было ложью, а значит, с ней и впрямь требовалось что-то сделать. Не ждать же, пока из-под земли полезет новая армия.  
Тайн у упомянутой земли оказалось предостаточно. Взять хотя бы находившееся почти у самого Амарантайна Ущелье Драконьей Кости – о котором, судя по отсутствию на местном рынке костяных сувениров, не знали даже вездесущие пронырливые мальчишки. Добраться до него и впрямь было нелегко: путь открывался только во время отлива, да и спуститься по крутым скалам, а затем пройти вдоль берега, не сверзившись в море, мог далеко не всякий человек. Узкая полоска песка вдоль скал выглядела, словно удобный пляж, но на деле всего в шаге за кромкой воды открывалась темневшая бездонной глубиной пропасть.  
– Неудивительно, что об этом месте никто ничего не знает, – вполголоса заметил Амелл, пройдя по темной расщелине между двумя гигантскими валунами, и оглянулся назад, беспокоясь о том, не застрял ли в проходе упорно отказывавшийся снимать свою броню Справедливость. Вопреки его опасениям, звука чиркающего о камень металла слышно не было, а через минуту дух выбрался наружу и принялся с интересом осматриваться.  
Открывшееся им зрелище действительно стоило того. Будь у него чуть меньше опыта, маг непременно решил бы, что оказался в Тени: струившийся вокруг полупрозрачный зеленоватый туман скрадывал очертания предметов и искажал пропорции. Темневший вдали драконий скелет казался огромным, словно трехэтажный дом, а чуть поближе валялся ещё один, всего-то размером с корову… Небо тоже терялось в заволокшей полосу между двумя скальными стенами зелени, и на нем не хватало разве что видневшегося на краю зрения Черного Города.  
– Завеса истончена, – негромко предупредил своих Амелл. И мысленно хмыкнул: сказал бы ему кто пару лет назад, что в едва державшейся преграде между мирами он станет относиться не как к поводу немедленно бежать прочь со всех ног, а как к легкому неудобству – он счел бы такого человека сумасшедшим. А вот тем не менее… – Держитесь настороже, может полезть всякое.  
Однако навстречу им попадались только порождения тьмы, причем те, что помельче – как видно, более высокоразвитых вожаков и эмиссаров все-таки отпугивали эманации старых драконьих костей. Дайлен невесело усмехнулся, подумав о круговороте дряни в природе, и снова двинулся вперед, стремясь поскорее найти упомянутые Посланником развалины.  
Вот и нашел на свою голову.  
Хорошо хоть вовремя сообразил, что вспыхнувшая в половине человеческого роста над его головой желтая полусфера – не часть древнего магического конструкта, а глаз вполне живого и очень раздраженного его присутствием дракона. Высшего дракона, как выяснилось после того, как заинтересовавшаяся его изощренным антиванско-тевинтерским матом тварь вылезла из своего логова.  
В котором, кстати, обнаружилась вещь даже более интересная, чем сам живший на кладбище ящер. Дайлен даже не поверил своим глазам, когда, переступив через хвост поверженной твари, глянул вниз. В полу древней башни, успевшей уйти в землю аж до второго этажа, сиял идеально сохранившийся узор, в котором перечитавший в свое время все доступные и не очень книги о наследии Империума маг после минутного размышления признал вещественное воплощение Великого исцеляющего заклятия. По слухам, действовало давно утраченное заклинание на всех соратников применившего его чародея, не воздействуя при этом на его противников.  
Амелл прислушался и, не уловив поблизости присутствия порождений тьмы, торопливо сбежал вниз. Только бы удалось активировать образ… Что-то ему подсказывало, что Великое исцеляющее окажется отнюдь не лишним, к тому же наследие древних было воистину бесценно. Повторить нечто подобное ему наверняка не удастся – не хватит ни места, ни материала, ни, как он подозревал, желания резать глотки ради возможности однажды применить обычно попросту ненужную мощь, но понять хотя бы основной принцип он был обязан.  
Восстановить конструкт оказалось проще, чем он ожидал. Сложный узор продолжался во все слои реальности, и легкое искажение Завесы само указывало на места, где находились недостающие элементы. Занятие оказалось не из приятных: крупные желтые кристаллы с ровным полированным основанием почему-то находились в самой глубине вонючих груд полуразложившейся плоти. Пришлось закатать рукава чуть не до плеч, и все равно Дайлен умудрился изгваздать ткань этой пакостью. Не то чтобы это сильно повредило его и без того пропитавшейся кровью чуть ли не насквозь мантии…  
Тевинтерцы – по крайней мере, прежние – все-таки были очень умными и рассудительными людьми. Когда последний кристалл встал на место, полыхавшая вокруг мощь, готовая в любой момент обрушиться на незваного гостя, в мгновение ока сплелась в яркое семечко, нырнувшее точно в центр узора. Мгновением спустя каменная плита бесшумно отошла в сторону, и Амелл, заглянув в тайник, вытащил наружу продолговатую каменную чешуйку размером с фалангу пальца, висевшую на тонком ремешке. Внутри амулета пульсировала капля уже знакомой энергии, и маг, удовлетворенно кивнув, примотал его к запястью. Теперь Великое заклинание можно было активировать простым усилием воли.  
Чуть было не помешавшие ему закончить работу порожения тьмы, прибежавшие по тонкому каменному мостику, как выяснилось, явились из соседней башни. Дайлен скривился, заметив кишащих на драгоценном магическом узоре тварей, и накрыл их заразной порчей, а затем выставил возле первых ступеней лестницы облако смерти. Рвавшиеся к живой плоти твари, сумевшие прорваться сквозь его заклятие, немедленно попадали под клинок Справедливости, а остальных быстро перебил удобно устроившийся на перилах верхней площадки Натаниэль.  
– Ледяная буря, – блаженно пробормотал Командор, когда тела порождений растащили к стенам, и он смог изучить открывшийся рисунок. – Красивая, мощная ледяная буря…  
– Счастье мое, убей в себе зануду, – укоризненно глянув на него, посоветовал Андерс. – Давай быстренько закончим с этой дрянью и пойдем домой, а?  
Амелл со вздохом кивнул и, отыскав кристаллы – как назло, оказавшиеся под трупами – забрал активирующий амулет, а затем двинулся к засевшим на следующем мосту порождениям тьмы.  
Третья башня оказалась стерильно чиста, и после этого поверить в тягучее «Я не враг вам!» слетевшего с балкона Архитектора Дайлен попросту не сумел. Привычно остановил вскинувшего посох Андерса, явно не желавшего тратить драгоценное время на разговоры с потенциальным противником, мельком отметил, где встала сопровождавшая гарлока гномка Ута, и вежливо и безразлично улыбнулся разливавшемуся соловьем порождению тьмы.  
Говорил Архитектор красиво. О мире между ныне враждующими видами, о поиске компромисса, о том, что нашел выход, подходящий для всех, о том, что Мать воспрепятствовала его добрым намерениям… Идеально выверенные, цеплявшиеся одно за другое, словно хитиновые лапки «детей», слова все равно отдавали лживым душком, и Дайлен, едва сумевший выцепить в этом тягучем киселе хоть какие-то сведения о том, с чем именно им предстояло столкнуться, сухо уточнил:  
– Значит, ты предлагаешь нам помощь в обмен на обещание не преследовать тебя, когда ты будешь уводить своих… подопечных на Глубинные Тропы?  
Он скрестил руки на груди и, убедившись в том, что Натаниэль понял намек, выжидательно воззрился на Архитектора, якобы невзначай сложив пальцы в знак «атака по сигналу».  
– Да, Командор. – Порождение тьмы растянуло запавшие губы в подобии улыбки и медленно, торжественно склонило искореженную голову. – Каков будет твой ответ?  
«Сдохни», – с раздражением подумал Амелл, но вместо этого деликатно проговорил, сменив знак на «готовность»:  
– Мне нужно как следует это обдумать. – Натужная улыбка, кажется, убедила Архитектора в его искренности, и маг решил, что дальше медлить не стоит. Кто его знает, сколько времени тварь предполагала дать ему для «обдумывания»…  
Боя не было. В тот же момент, когда Дайлен подал сигнал, голова чересчур умного гарлока упала на пол, а его не успевшую даже дернуться спутницу охватило зеленоватое сияние руны паралича. Андерс буркнул что-то насчет того, что незачем было так его пугать, и равнодушно отвернулся от рухнувшего с перерезанной глоткой тела.  
– Это называется военная хитрость? – задумчиво уточнил Справедливость и, удовлетворившись коротким «да» Командора, двинулся к темневшей за следующим мостом башне. Амелл огляделся, надеясь, что кристаллы третьей башни все-таки были неподалеку, но задерживаться для поисков не стал. Они и впрямь потеряли слишком много времени.  
Четвертую башню он едва запомнил. Ничего необычного в ней уже не было: небольшое гнездовье порождений тьмы, магический узор и спрятанные в кучах неведомой дряни кристаллы. Дайлен с тоской подумал, что точно такой же огненный шар запросто мог бы сделать и Гаррет – правда, его старшему пришлось бы вложить в него все свои силы – и решительно зашагал вперёд.  
Ему оставалось лишь сожалеть об утраченной красоте древнего здания. В открывавшихся за очередным мостом помещениях порождения тьмы похозяйничали на славу, оставив после себя лишь жалкие огрызки изящной резьбы и груды камней. Хорошо хоть высокий – впору высшему дракону – потолок тоже сдался под напором времени, и Командор хотя бы видел, с чем ему предстояло иметь дело.  
Матка. Тоже, как видно, ставшая жертвой экспериментов ныне покойного «ученого» – та, что они с Хоуком видели на Глубинных Тропах за Перекрестком Карридина, почти потеряла сходство с человеком, а эта ещё походила на измученную тяжелым, непривычным трудом женщину… частично. И она тоже умела говорить.  
– Я заключил с ним союз, – зачем-то солгал Дайлен, когда она язвительно осведомилась, не заморочил ли ему голову Архитектор. И чуть не охнул, когда развизжавшаяся, словно базарная баба, тварь принялась сыпать сведениями, торопясь донести до него весь ужас якобы совершенной им ошибки.  
Почему-то известие о том, кто же на самом деле пробудил Уртемиэля, совсем не казалось лживым.  
Беседа – по правде сказать, состоявшая по большей части из воплей Матери – прервалась неожиданно. Тварь вдруг решила, что разговаривать ей надоело, и Амелл едва успел увернуться от ударившего возле самых его ног увесистого щупальца. Под левую верхнюю грудь матки немедленно вонзилась стрела, вокруг которой разошлось небольшое пятно обугленной плоти, но особого вреда ей это не причинило. Лицо Матери вдруг разошлось четырьмя багровыми лепестками, обнажив зубастую, влажно поблескивавшую пасть, и опомнившийся маг резко скомандовал:  
– Справедливость, проруби дыру в её шкуре! Только не попади под щупальца. – Он торопливо наложил на тварь все известные ему порчи и, на всякий случай сплетя отцентрованное на верхней части её основного туловища облако смерти, пояснил спускавшему стрелу за стрелой Натаниэлю и задумчиво хмурившемуся Андерсу, который пытался попасть молнией в какое-нибудь уязвимое место: – Нужно нарушить целостность её защиты. Надеюсь, после этого мне хватит сил впихнуть внутрь достаточно мощное заклятие…  
Целитель скептически хмыкнул, но тратить дыхание на споры о методах убиения маток не стал. Попавшая прямо в пасть Матери молния заставила её вздрогнуть всем телом и издать ещё более пронзительный, чем раньше, вопль, а затем изо всех щелей вдруг посыпались свирепо щелкавшие жвалами личинки.  
Великое исцеляющее им и впрямь пригодилось. Не сразу, только после третьего потока детей-мальков вперемешку с генлоками, когда Справедливость все-таки не успел увернуться от хаотично хлеставших по полу щупалец и сломанной куклой отлетел прочь, Натаниэль попал под удар ещё одного куска гибкой плоти и начал харкать кровью, а Андерса сбили с ног несколько мелких тварей и, наспех рванув его жвалами, бросились на Дайлена. Маг взвыл и, преодолевая боль, расшвырял их несколькими ударами посоха, а затем ударил кулаком в одну из привязанных к его предплечью чешуек.  
Холодная волна исцеляющей магии прошла по телу, смывая боль и проясняя сознание, и Амелл, наскоро оценив обстановку, коснулся ещё одного амулета. Вокруг взвыла ледяная буря, превращая порождений тьмы в обледенелые глыбы, и оправившийся Справедливость немедленно прошелся по этой скульптурной галерее, разбивая ставших очень хрупкими врагов на куски.  
Со шкуры Матери потоки старинной магии скатились, словно вода с провощенной бумаги – она только лишилась полудюжины дальних щупалец, но нисколько не потеряла проворства. На то, чтобы проделать в её объемистом животе достаточно большую дыру, ушло немало времени – Дайлен с Натаниэлем и Андерсом успели отбить ещё две атаки, и только после этого услышали зычный голос продолжавшего размеренно орудовать мечом духа:  
– Командор, проверьте, достаточно ли нанесенных повреждений.  
Амелл торопливо повернулся и, велев Справедливости отойти подальше, сжал в кулаке последний неиспользованный амулет. В воздухе над его головой зловеще загудел иссиня-белый файербол размером с двадцатипинтовый бочонок, а через мгновение сформировавшееся полностью заклятие со свистом сорвалось с места и вонзилось в широкий разрез на вздутой туше Матери.  
Тварь содрогнулась и, выдохнув комок жирного черного дыма, за которым последовал небольшой язычок тусклого рыжего пламени, безжизненно обмякла.  
– И чего, все? – недоверчиво переспросил настороженно глядевший на неё Андерс. Ленивым жестом оттянувший тетиву к плечу Натаниэль вбил в камень удиравшую в панике личинку, и Дайлен, вздрогнув от её предсмертного писка, устало кивнул:  
– Да. Возвращаемся.  
Возвращение оказалось куда большим подвигом, чем все бои, вместе взятые. Копившаяся несколько суток усталость, которая прежде отступала перед осознанием того, сколько ещё нужно было сделать, теперь навалилась на плечи мертвой драконьей тушей, и каждый шаг давался ему таким трудом, будто он не шел по практически ровному песку, а пытался в одиночку вывернуть Завесу наизнанку. С поднимавшихся от ущелья Драконьей Кости скал они не сорвались, наверно, только чудом – Амелл потом вспоминал, как с отстраненным любопытством сумасшедшего следил за тем, как скользили его руки по рассадившим кожу камням, пока его в последний момент не схватил за ворот мантии успевший выбраться наверх Справедливость. Андерс, сам едва державшийся на ногах, рвался вперед и пытался торопить спутников, но его подпитанного снова вспыхнувшей тревогой пыла не хватало надолго. С недоумением наблюдавший за ними дух время от времени предлагал понести кого-нибудь на руках, но Дайлен, окинув его задумчивым взглядом, заметил неестественное напряжение соединявших тело Кристофа и обитавшую в нем сущность связей и запретил эту глупость. Ему вовсе не хотелось лишиться одного из своих бойцов уже после того, как самые тяжелые бои остались позади.  
По крайней мере, именно на это он надеялся.  
Окрестности Башни Бдения выглядели так, будто по ним прошелся ещё один Мор. Изрытая земля была усыпана трупами порождений и кое-где ещё продолжала дымиться, полированный гранит крепостных стен покрывала копоть и странные подпалины, кое-где из почвы торчали тяжелые баллистные дротики… А в воротах, левая створка которых висела на одной петле, а правая и вовсе пропала в неизвестном направлении, мирно ругалась с подкопченным гномом пара не более чистых пехотинцев.  
Башня Бдения все-таки устояла.  
Дайлен неловко заулыбался, когда его чуть не на руках втащили во внутренний дворик и, поприветствовав ликующим воплем, от которого чуть не рухнули стены, понесли по широкому кругу, хвастаясь количеством убитых тварей. Внешний край обороны выглядел немногим лучше пространства перед крепостью: здесь тоже трупы лежали кучами, исходили чахлыми дымками наспех затушенные крыши, а под ногами хлюпала пропитавшаяся кровью земля. Амелл, все сильнее тревожась из-за того, что его до сих пор не стянули с чужих плеч крепкие руки старшего брата, дернул одного из сопровождавших его солдат за наплечный щиток и спросил, куда же подевались их командиры.  
Выслушать ответ он не успел: с дальнего края двора донесся знакомый голос:  
– Руки прочь от моего мага!  
Дайлен, на мгновение опешив от подобной формулировки, кинулся туда – и чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, увидев именно то, чего боялся. Андерс, жестом разогнав окружавших его людей, склонялся над снежно-бледным Гарретом, кожа которого была сплошь изрисована потеками крови и черными подпалинами. На лице целителя было пугающе-бесстрастное выражение, и Амелл, через силу сглотнув, остановился в полушаге от него, едва не споткнувшись о сидевшего у стены светловолосого парня.  
– Весь лириум – ко мне! – не отрывая глаз от лица любовника, властно потребовал Андерс и плавным, четким жестом поместил вспыхнувшие синеватым светом ладони точно над сердцем Хоука. Значит, жив. Значит, все будет в порядке, потому что лучше Андерса целителя на свете нет, и он обязательно вылечит его старшего…  
Дайлен рвано вздохнул и беспомощно осел на землю, не удержавшись на подгибавшихся ногах.  
– Ты совсем себя не бережешь, mi amore, – с мягким укором проговорили у него за спиной, а затем его бережно обняли знакомые смуглые руки, и Зевран чуть слышно выдохнул ему на ухо: – Совсем как раньше.  
– Ты все-таки приехал, – чувствуя, как губы разъезжаются в дурацкой, совершенно неуместной улыбке, сказал Дайлен. – Я соскучился.  
Ворон уткнулся носом ему в шею, как будто запах пропитавшейся потом, скверной и гарью кожи и впрямь казался ему приятным, и негромко отозвался:  
– Я тоже. Очень. – Он помолчал и одними губами добавил: – Прости.  
– Андерс его вытащит, – ни на мгновение не усомнившись в том, о чем говорил любовник, уверенно проговорил Командор. Бросил взгляд на друга, проверяя, но там справились и без него – привыкшие к магу-целителю солдаты уже натащили ему груду содранных, похоже, с дохлых эмиссаров склянок, и какой-то незнакомый темноволосый парнишка с круглыми от изумления, ужаса и восторга глазами каждые три-четыре минуты подносил к губам сосредоточенно колдовавшего Андерса новую. – Все будет хорошо.  
– Ты говоришь так, что хочется тебе верить, Дайлен, – устало усмехнулся Зевран. Амелл, собравшись с силами, извернулся в его руках и сам притянул эльфа к себе, а потом с довольным вздохом уткнулся в пропахшие дымом и кровью золотистые пряди. – Похоже, тебе придется очень о многом мне рассказать.  
– Очень, – согласился маг. – Только потом.  
Ворон молча кивнул и, поерзав в его объятиях, повернул голову так, чтобы видеть лежавшего без сознания Хоука.  
Разговаривать сил не было, да и не хотелось: вспоминать недавние бои, собственный страх и рвущее душу напряжение было невыносимо тяжело, а перебрасываться легкомысленными репликами, когда всего в нескольких шагах из последних сил боролся за жизнь его брата лучший друг, казалось попросту постыдным. Дайлен сидел, бездумно следя за тем, как летали над постепенно сраставшимися ранами руки Андерса, и опасаясь надеяться и строить предположения, и снова привыкал к тому, как пахнет смуглая, сберегшая для него жар южного солнца кожа и как щекочет подбородок плотная косичка на виске Зеврана.  
Время текло медленно, словно тягучая патока. Амелл едва замечал, как отправлял всех, жаждавших его внимания, к Вэрелу или Натаниэлю, как отмахивался от чьих-то негромких вопросов бессильно влепившийся в него всем телом Ворон, и только когда заходящее солнце снова окатило склонившегося над Хоуком целителя кровавым светом сообразил, что очередной кошмарный день почти закончился.  
А потом ресницы Гаррета вдруг дрогнули, он поймал взгляд Андерса и, слабо улыбнувшись, тихо сказал:  
– Привет.  
Целитель вздрогнул и, торопливо скользнув вдоль его тела знакомым проверяющим жестом, со всхлипом облегчения уткнулся лбом в ещё липкое от крови плечо:  
– Что ж ты, зараза, не сказал мне, что папа тебя руны резать научил?..


	10. Эпилог

_Дайлен Амелл_  
На столе перед ним лежали две стопки отчетов о состоянии Амарантайна после недавнего налета. Количество погибших, пропавших без вести, сожженных домов, подсчет уцелевших запасов зерна и иной провизии, жалобы преподобной матери на констебля Айдана, без зазрения совести привлекавшего к окончательной очистке города приписанных к амарантайнской церкви храмовников…  
Он был очень хреновым эрлом, потому что в данный момент его куда больше волновал сидевший у него на бедре Зевран – ещё теплый со сна, одетый в одни только мягкие штаны и легкую рубашку и уютно посапывавший практически ему в ухо. Ворон лениво потерся виском о его скулу и с тихим шелестом перевернул страницу книги, которую держал в обвивавшей шею любовника руке.  
– У меня есть к тебе один вопрос, радость моя, – обреченно глядя на четкие, чуть кривоватые строчки отчетов, задумчиво проговорил Дайлен. Эльф чуть приподнял лежавший у него на плече подбородок, и на едва заметное движение откликнулось все его гибкое, жилистое тело: под лежавшей на его талии ладонью мага отчетливо прорисовались напрягшиеся на мгновение мускулы; колено, которым тот упирался в край кресла между раздвинутых ног Амелла, легонько прижалось к его паху, а негромкое вопросительное мурлыканье отозвалось как будто прямо в позвоночнике вибрирующей рябью удовольствия. – Как я, по-твоему, должен заниматься делами эрлинга, когда ты сидишь тут, весь из себя такой красивый и желанный, и жмешься ко мне всем телом?  
– Мне просто хочется быть как можно ближе к тебе, mi amore, – бархатно рассмеялся Зевран. – Я соскучился. Но я вовсе не собираюсь отвлекать тебя от исполнения твоего долга – видишь, я просто сижу рядом с тобой и тихо читаю книгу…  
– Порнуху какую-то, – буркнул Дайлен и, отложив в сторону уже потрескивавшее в пальцах перо, ласково потер подушечками пальцев маячивший прямо перед глазами кончик острого уха. Эльф сладко вздрогнул и ткнулся горячими губами в его шею, и маг укоризненно осведомился: – И когда ты успел спереть у чародея Джарлина это несчастное «Сплетение естества»?  
– Секрет гильдии, – щекотно засмеялся ему в ухо Зевран, дразняще выгибая спину под ласкавшей её ладонью. И, погладив его по загривку свободной рукой, преувеличенно-строго сказал: – Давай, берись за дела, mi amore. Потом мы с тобой займемся любовью – у нас, кажется, остался неопробованным дальний левый угол твоей замечательной кровати – потом сходим проведать твоего кузена, а потом вернемся сюда, поужинаем и опять займемся любовью.  
– У меня есть идея получше, – пробормотал себе под нос Амелл. Аккуратно отодвинул стопки документов к краю и, подхватив охнувшего от неожиданности Ворона под ягодицы, опрокинул его на стол. Выпавшая из смуглых пальцев книга с негромким отчетливым стуком упала на пол, и маг крепко прижал любовника к столешнице и склонился над ним, стараясь поймать его взгляд.  
– Дайлен, – бездыханно прошептал Зевран, посмотрев на него дикими и совершенно беззащитными, без следа привычной насмешки глазами.  
– Я люблю тебя, – тихо и серьезно сказал Амелл, почти касаясь губами его губ, и бесстыдно раскинувшийся под ним эльф доверчиво улыбнулся в ответ и, сглотнув, отозвался:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Дайлен счастливо заурчал и, с удовольствием огладив подавшееся навстречу его рукам тело, поцеловал его глубоко и требовательно, настойчиво лаская языком и зубами теплые мягкие губы. Пальцы Зеврана, скользнув по плечам мага, собственническим жестом вплелись в его волосы, и Ворон с приглушенным голодным стоном притянул его ещё ближе, обвивая ногами талию.  
– Стол мы тоже опробовать не успели, – на мгновение оторвавшись от его губ, с многообещающим смешком прошептал на ухо любовнику Амелл и принялся старательно вылизывать заостренный кончик, млея от прерывистых сладких вздохов, обжигавших ему шею. Горячие ловкие ладони пробрались ему под рубашку, и Дайлен блаженно застонал, выгибая спину под игриво царапавшими его лопатки пальцами.  
Зевран вдруг убрал одну руку и как-то странно изогнулся под ним, а затем возле двери раздался какой-то металлический звук. Маг на мгновение поднял голову и, с недоумением глянув на торчавшую в замке рукоять метательного ножа, вопросительно посмотрел на нетерпеливо тянувшегося за очередным поцелуем любовника.  
– Не хочу, чтобы нам помешали, – пожав плечами, невинно пояснил эльф и, облизнув пересохшие губы, пообещал: – А замок я потом вскрою, не волнуйся.  
Дайлен засмеялся и снова поцеловал своего Ворона, настойчиво вжимаясь в него всем телом.  
Вернуться к делам у него все равно получилось только после того, как блаженно жмурившийся Зевран, глубоко и сладко поцеловав его на прощание, отправился проверять, не натворили ли чего-нибудь его Воронята, оставшиеся без присмотра почти на четверо суток. Амелл посмотрел на дожидавшиеся его внимания стопки документов и, с трудом подавив желание тоже куда-нибудь сбежать – проведать Гаррета с Андерсом, к примеру – решительно придвинул к себе первую.  
Через пару часов Андерс явился к нему сам, осуждающе посмотрел на высившиеся по краям стола стопки бумаг, прочел короткую лекцию о пользе постельного режима во всех смыслах этого слова и поинтересовался, куда подевался его эльф, которому он так и не успел выразить свое восхищение его мужеством. У Гаррета, как выяснилось, с очень полезным постельным режимом тоже было плохо: соблюдать его неугомонный боевой маг мог только в присутствии целителя, а когда Андерс куда-нибудь уходил – раненых в крепости было много, и половине из них ещё требовалось его внимание – он немедленно пытался либо удрать с Ткачом Заклинаний на тренировочную площадку, либо утворить ещё что-нибудь не менее вредное для его ещё не восстановившегося здоровья. Да к тому же половина зеврановых учеников таскалась за ним с блестящими от восторга томными глазами и действовала Андерсу на нервы.  
Успевший изрядно отупеть от сидения над документами Амелл почти две минуты пытался сообразить, сколько это – половина от пяти Воронят, и упустил момент, когда привычно наложивший на него диагностическое заклинание целитель снова недовольно покачал головой и, сунув ему в зубы крепко пахшую мятой склянку, вышел за дверь. Зелье Дайлен все-таки допил и, обреченно порадовавшись тому, что в голове несколько прояснилось, опять взялся за дела.  
К вечеру он втянулся настолько, что явившемуся с полным подносом еды Зеврану пришлось полчаса бороться за право хотя бы отодвинуть бумаги в сторону и поставить этот самый поднос на стол. Ещё какое-то время Дайлен, не глядя, кусал то, что подносили к его губам, не отрывая глаз от просьбы констебля Айдана о финансовой помощи, изложенной в полном соответствии с требованиями какого-то замысловатого древнего закона. А потом дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и они с Зевраном в одинаковом недоумении уставились на ввалившегося в его кабинет молодого антиванца с опухшей на левую сторону физиономией.  
– Фернандо, ты ведешь себя совершенно недопустимым образом, – резко выпрямившись, непривычно жестким и холодным тоном проговорил Зевран, и пылавший праведным гневом Вороненок разом поник и, заметно растеряв пыл, попятился к двери.  
– Да ладно, пусть уж расскажет, в чем дело, раз пришел, – вздохнув, великодушно проговорил Дайлен. – А то ищи его потом, выспрашивай, в чем дело было…  
– Что бы ни произошло, он не имел права вламываться в кабинет эрла без дозволения и даже без стука, – взглядом пригвоздив провинившего ученика к месту, отчеканил Арранай и, чуть заметно улыбнувшись в ответ на укор в глазах любовника, потребовал: – Излагай.  
Фернандо дергано кивнул, но с исполнением приказа у него не заладилось: каждая попытка заговорить явно причиняла ему острую боль, и он мог только возмущенно мычать, бурно жестикулируя и свирепо сверкая глазами.  
– Пиши. – Поморщившись, Зевран подвинул ему чистый лист бумаги и перо, и Вороненок, затравленно глянув на учителя, принялся торопливо строчить. Амелл мысленно хихикнул, наблюдая за тем, как у него на глазах рождается очередная объяснительная.  
Фернандо наконец закончил и, экспрессивно резанув кончиком пера по бумаге в сотом, наверное, восклицательном знаке, протянул листок эльфу. Тот принял его с видом настолько брезгливым, будто ему предлагали кусок гарлочьей кожи, и начал читать. С каждой секундой его лицо становилось все жестче, и Дайлен, недоуменно приподняв бровь при виде ярости, неумолимо прораставшей сквозь обычную насмешливую невозмутимость убийцы, и требовательно дернул его за рукав.  
– Idiota! – припечатав помявшийся листок к столу, процедил Зевран. Амелл с интересом покосился на текст, но разобрать кривой от волнения почерк не сумел и снова дернул любовника за руку, отвлекая его от заполошно замершего под его взглядом Фернандо.  
– Поподробнее, пожалуйста, счастье мое, – спокойным ровным тоном попросил Командор. – Меня уже гложет любопытство.  
– Это не будущий Ворон, это позор Гильдии! – отчеканил Арранай и, наконец отведя взгляд от вздохнувшего с облегчением ученика, принялся объяснять: – Этот idiota suicida решил пофлиртовать с твоим великолепным кузеном. Я, конечно, понимаю, что тот произвел на всех неизгладимое впечатление своей доблестью, но надо же мозгом пользоваться! – Фернандо протестующе замычал, но под убийственным взглядом своего мастера предпочел снова притвориться мебелью. – Поглядел бы хоть, какими глазами Гаррет на своего целителя смотрит, прежде чем лезть, куда не звали. Позор Гильдии! – уверенно повторил Зевран. – Абсолютное неумение адекватно оценивать обстановку и соизмерять свои силы.  
– Да ладно, Андерс ведь мирный. А Гаррет самое большее посмеялся бы, – недоверчиво проговорил Дайлен, с сомнением глянув на потрепанного Вороненка.  
– Гаррет и посмеялся, – пожал плечами эльф. – А Андерс, с которым этот idiota de pocos años решил поговорить о том, кто больше достоин места рядом с таким могучим воином, сломал ему челюсть и ушел долечивать возлюбленного. Ах да, «сеньор безобидный целитель», якобы не выдерживающий никакого сравнения с будущим Вороном, ещё велел зайти вечером – он ему челюсть поправит.  
– Ну да, он ответственный, – гордо улыбнувшись, кивнул Амелл. И, покачав головой, нахмурился: – Твой ученик и впрямь повел себя неразумно. Пока что Гаррета все это забавляет, но ещё пара-тройка подобных случаев, и он может счесть, что Фернандо доставляет Андерсу слишком много проблем. А как Гаррет решает проблемы своего возлюбленного, ты помнишь – я тебе тот склад уже показывал…  
– Я в сомнениях, mi amore, – кивнув, развел руками Зевран. – С одной стороны, я не хочу, пусть и косвенно, причинять какие-либо неудобства Гаррету или твоему другу Андерсу. Но с другой – как грандмастер Гильдии, я не имею права исключать из обучения столь немаловажный фактор как естественный отбор. В конце концов, Вороны ценятся так высоко именно потому, что большую часть не способных сделать дело дураков убивают ещё до того, как те заработают право носить это славное имя.  
Перспектива стать жертвой естественного отбора придерживавшему распухшую челюсть Фернандо явно не понравилась. Во всяком случае, Андерс Дайлену на оборзевших антиванцев больше не жаловался и прибывшие с Зевраном Воронята в числе тоже не уменьшались. Через неделю, когда Амелл наконец вынырнул из первой партии документов и нашел время познакомиться с ними как следует, их все ещё было пятеро.  
– В тяжелые времена людям особенно нужен праздник! – торжественно провозгласили у него над головой. Командор поднял глаза от листка, на котором все шире расползалась схема перенаправления финансовых потоков (с учетом того, что разбойников и контрабандистов порождения тьмы сожрали в первую очередь и, соответственно, легких денег от Гаррета можно было не ждать), и обнаружил, что на краю его стола, легкомысленно болтая изящными ножками в старых, аккуратно зачиненных сапожках, сидит Бетани.  
– Ты на что-то намекаешь, маленькая сестренка, – внимательно изучив многозначительное выражение на лице кузины, заключил Амелл. Девушка всплеснула руками, как будто поражаясь его несообразительности, и, для пущей доходчивости постучав кулачком в лоб, объяснила:  
– Я замуж хочу. Мне, видишь ли, завидно – вы с Зевраном тут сопите в четыре дырки под одним одеялом, Андерс над Гарретом хлопочет и ваших мелких антиванцев от него гоняет, даже королева уже вернулась из своей загородной резиденции и Карвер написал, что хлопочет об официальном усыновлении новорожденного мальчика… А я чем хуже?  
– Ты ещё лучше, – усмехнувшись, заверил её Дайлен. – Только отпуск Натаниэлю я все равно не дам. У меня всего шесть Стражей, включая меня, и…  
– Отправишь его набирать рекрутов по эрлингу, – распорядилась Бетани. – И тебе польза, и мне свадебное путешествие. Зевран сказал, чтобы я не мучила тебя бумажками, так что если тебе нужен финансовый план свадьбы – то есть, кто сколько пирогов и всякого такого обещал принести – спросишь у Нэйта. А я пока пойду проверю, как там мама с папой.  
– Вот кого надо было эрлом делать, – проводив её взглядом, тоскливо вздохнул Амелл.

 _Андерс_  
– Извини.  
– Что? – недоуменно приподняв брови, повернулся к нему дайленов эльф, наблюдавший за тем, как носились по размокшей после дождя тренировочной площадке его ученики.  
Андерс сглотнул и, собравшись с духом, повторил:  
– Я хотел извиниться перед тобой за то, что… говорил излишне грубо. Ну, тогда. Когда в первый раз тебя увидел.  
– О, брось, – беззаботно улыбнувшись, отмахнулся Зевран. – Я все понимаю. Ты, усталый, встревоженный, только-только из тяжелого боя – а тут какой-то посторонний тип трогает твоего раненого возлюбленного нестерильными лапами! Просто ужас какой-то, верно?  
– Ну, до «нестерильных лап» я додумать не успел, – смущенно признал целитель и, спохватившись, опасливо покосился на Ворона. Однако тот лишь понимающе прищурился и, негромко рассмеявшись, покачал головой:  
– Не переживай, я не собираюсь дуться на тебя всю жизнь из-за пары случайно вырвавшихся резких слов. Ты ведь, в конце концов, самый близкий друг моего любимого человека – к чему нам ссориться из-за ерунды? – Он несколько посерьезнел и, доверительным жестом протянув к нему раскрытые ладони, добавил: – Я очень ценю дружбу Гаррета, но ничего больше от него не желаю. И никоим образом не угрожаю твоему положению, bueno?  
– Ты умный, – с уважением поглядев на ждавшего его ответа эльфа, заметил Андерс. – Вы с Дайленом друг другу подходите. – Он проказливо ухмыльнулся и, как будто только что спохватившись, проговорил: – Оу, совсем забыл – я ведь уже почти год жажду выразить свое восхищение мужеством человека, который сумел вынести все закидоны моего самого любимого друга!  
– О, я польщен безмерно! – Зевран, расхохотавшись, отвесил ему витиеватый поклон и, сверкнув в ответ смеющимися глазами, признался: – По правде сказать, тут мы с ним были наравне, так что тебе стоит выразить свое восхищение и ему тоже.  
– Да он и так знает, – пожал плечами целитель и, потерев подбородок, добавил: – Я ему там принес укрепляющего зелья, проследи, чтобы он выпил, ладно?  
Ворон кивнул, и Андерс, на всякий случай вежливо улыбнувшись ещё раз, направился к лазарету. Похоже, повезло – с Зевраном они явно поладят. Не то что с Йованом, с которым они ссорились по любому поводу и даже без такового.  
И просить прощения у кого-то кроме Дайлена, тоже оказалось не так страшно и противно, как он думал.  
Гаррета он перехватил в последний момент. Клятый неугомонный Хоук, опять «забыв» его указания, уже успел добраться до тренировочной площадки, и Андерс сумел предотвратить неизбежное только благодаря привычке поглядывать в выходившее в ту сторону окно.  
– Я тебе что говорил, любовь моя? – сурово осведомился целитель, выхватив из рук боевого мага Ткача Заклинаний.  
– Что ты меня любишь, – со счастливой улыбкой отрапортовал тот, и Андерс едва сдержал желание огреть его ножнами его собственного меча.  
– А кроме этого? – вопросил маг и, вопреки своим первоначальным намерениям ласково коснувшись губами его губ, напомнил: – Я говорил, что в ближайшие дни тебе надо вести себя осторожнее! И вообще лучше пока полежать в кровати, как приличному пациенту, а не скакать с тяжеленным клинком по скользкой земле. Гаррет, я что, привязывать тебя должен?  
– А по-моему, дельная мысль, – фыркнул проходивший мимо Зевран и, обменявшись с Хоуком приветственным кивком, стремительно взбежал по ведущей к цитадели лестнице.  
Андерс только вздохнул.  
То, что пациент из Гаррета хреновый – строптивый, пронырливый и самоуверенный – выяснилось почти сразу. Нет, в первый день он, ещё слабый от ран и потери энергии, которая потребовалась его телу для исцеления, прилежно валялся в кровати и бездельничал, как и положено порядочному больному. Сам Андерс, чувствовавший себя едва ли не хуже, лежал рядом с ним и трясся в лириумном отходняке, почти не сознавая, на каком свете находится: в пользу реальности свидетельствовали теплые руки Гаррета, бережно, успокаивающе гладившие его мелко дрожавшее тело, и крепкое горячее плечо под головой, однако перед глазами все плыло и путалось, словно в Тени.  
Эта калечная идиллия продлилась недолго: на следующее утро целитель немного пришел в себя и, устав терпеть угрызения совести, отправился проверять остальных своих подопечных, а несколько набравшийся сил Хоук решил, что раз у него ничего не болит, то лежать в кровати и дальше вовсе не обязательно. Андерса чуть удар не хватил, когда он, подняв голову от очередной перевязки, увидел, как это невыносимое создание, неловко поводя плечами, примеривается к тяжеленной балке, перегородившей проезд к арсеналу. И дальше было ничуть не легче: Гаррет, конечно, покорно выслушивал его лекции об особенностях магического исцеления ран, но, как и всякий очень здоровый от природы человек, в опасность, которую таила в себе возможность перенапрячь не успевшие окрепнуть мышцы, не верил. Для пущей убедительности Андерс наложил ему на ребра давящую повязку, надеясь, что замотанная бинтами грудь послужит достаточно четким напоминанием, но эта его хитрость, судя по всему, не сработала тоже.  
– Ещё раз поймаю – точно привяжу, – пригрозил он, отведя Хоука обратно в комнату и, спрятав Ткача Заклинаний в запирающийся шкаф, указал рукой на кровать: – Ложись!  
– А ты? – проказливо ухмыльнулся тот и, по-кошачьи потянувшись всем телом, лукаво поглядел на него.  
– А я вечером, – с сожалением вздохнул целитель, борясь с желанием упасть рядом, содрать с него повязку и штаны и как следует, собственными руками проверить ход выздоровления… – Поспи пока, что ли. Или Сэра Ланцелапа погладь, вот он как раз тебе в пятки тычется. Только не делай ничего такого, напрягающего, пожалуйста.  
Гаррет вздохнул тоже и покорно кивнул, и Андерс, с подозрением глянув на странно покладистого возлюбленного, вернулся в лазарет. Там уже успела выстроиться целая очередь пациентов, дожидавшихся его появления, и он ещё часа четыре перевязывал, промывал, перебинтовывал старые раны, исцеляя только самые серьезные и оставляя те, что полегче, заживать самостоятельно. Его собственные силы восстановились ещё не до конца, а пить лириум после такой передозировки было попросту страшно.  
Само собой, в комнате он Хоука не обнаружил.  
Десятью минутами спустя выяснилось, что Гаррет удрал в библиотеку. И сидел там в обнимку с четырьмя внушительными томами, в общей сложности раз в восемь превышавшими тот небольшой вес, который Андерс разрешил ему поднимать. Причем об этом боевой маг отлично помнил, поскольку при виде сурово сдвинувшего брови возлюбленного он мгновенно развернулся и, уронив книги на руки маячившему сзади малолетнему антиванцу, с лица которого мигом пропала слащавая кокетливая улыбочка, сделал вид, что совсем тут ни причем. Вороненок насупился и, покачнувшись под тяжестью «подарочка», ревниво зыркнул на целителя.  
– А этот что тут делает? – ответив обнаглевшему вконец мальчишке не менее свирепым взглядом, осведомился Андерс.  
– Изучает ферелденскую поэзию, – отозвался Хоук и, подойдя к нему, ласково ткнулся носом в висок, а потом с усмешкой прошептал, задевая ухо губами: – Врет, конечно. Ну и хрен с ним, он забавный.  
Целитель вздохнул и просто из вредности несильно укусил его за шею. В голосе его отступника звучала та снисходительная симпатия, которую закоренелые кошатники обычно обращают к щенкам мабари: вроде и славные создания, а все ж таки не кошки. И уж тем более не родной и любимый, которого можно…  
– Не смей поднимать меня на руки! – вовремя возмутился Андерс. – Снова мышцы порвешь, а мне тебя потом опять шесть часов собирать? Пошли, отдыхать будем. – Он аккуратно высвободился из объятий Гаррета и, глянув на завистливо сопевшего Вороненка, не без мстительности добавил: – А ты… как там тебя, Фернандо?.. отнесешь к нам выбранные книги.  
Все пять минут, которые потребовались им на возвращение в отведенные младшему сенешалю крепости комнаты, спину целителя пронзал возмущенный взгляд молодого антиванца. Довольный возвращением возлюбленного Хоук, похоже, напрочь о нем забыл, а вот Андерсу все это уже порядком надоело. Ладно бы ещё Фернандо со своим рыжим ушастым приятелем восхищались его магом с пристойного расстояния, как все остальные. Так нет, стоило отвернуться на мгновение – и они чуть не на голову ему лезли.  
– Вот что, Вороненок, – начал Андерс, убедившись, что трактат по высшей стихийной магии гарантированно займет уложенного в кровать Гаррета хотя бы на полчаса, и снова выйдя в коридор к явно выискивавшему повод ввалиться внутрь Фернандо.  
– Я Антиванский Ворон! – не дослушав, перебил его юнец, и целитель устало поморщился:  
– Ворон – это Зевран, а ты, вообще говоря, и не Вороненок даже, а так, курица щипаная. У наставника своего спроси, он подтвердит. – Фернандо скрипнул зубами, но ляпнуть ещё что-нибудь не успел, потому что Андерс продолжил: – Короче, не лезь к моему магу.  
– А то что? – презрительно фыркнул антиванец. – Можно подумать, вы, сеньор целитель, мне что-то сделаете. Сеньору Хоуку нужен человек, который сможет прикрыть ему спину в бою, а не обуза в виде не способного защитить даже себя мирного лекаря…  
Андерс чуть не заржал, при виде подобного незамутненного самодовольства даже перестав злиться. Почти.  
– Значит, считаешь меня слабаком, мальчик? – совладав с рвущимся наружу смехом, вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. Фернандо уверенно кивнул, и целитель, все-таки улыбнувшись, все тем же коварным тоном осведомился: – А ты знаешь, сколько в среднем весит посох мага?  
На лице антиванца наконец-то изобразилась работа мысли, и Андерс, дождавшись, пока в наглых темных глазах забрезжит осознание, шагнул вперед и ударил его в челюсть. Плотно сжатым кулаком, с разворота, вложив в удар весь свой вес – точно так, как научил его Гаррет после многочисленных жалоб на то, что в трактирной драке с него никакого проку.  
Вороненка отнесло к противоположной стене и развернуло на пол-оборота, и он неловко плюхнулся на пол и, опасливо потрогав хрустнувшую кость, ошалело уставился на него. Андерсу понравилось.  
– Зайдешь ко мне в лазарет завтра вечером, я тебя исцелю, – с полминуты полюбовавшись на результат своих действий, великодушно сказал он. – А пока так походи, для закрепления педагогического эффекта.  
А потом развернулся и, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не боится удара в спину, вернулся в комнату.  
– Ну как, получилось? – с азартом поинтересовался сразу отодвинувший книгу Хоук и, поймав его за руку, принялся целовать слегка рассаженные костяшки.  
Андерс фыркнул и, быстро скинув пропахшую целебными зельями мантию, нырнул к нему под одеяло. У него на талии сразу сомкнулись теплые сильные руки Гаррета, под головой оказалось жесткое удобное плечо, и он удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
– Получилось, – легонько потершись носом о шею любовника, подтвердил Андерс. Осторожно погладил его по груди и ехидно переспросил: – Что, не жалко тебе этого «забавного»?  
– Не-а, – равнодушно сказал Хоук и, лукаво мурлыкнув, ласково и нежно поцеловал его в губы.  
Одним поцелуем дело, разумеется, не кончилось – за первым последовал второй, затем третий, Андерс сладко заурчал и, обняв Гаррета за шею, прижался к нему поплотнее. И только через полчаса, уже вовсю постанывая под настойчивыми горячими губами, вспомнил, что…  
– Нельзя же! – разочарованно выдохнул он, пытаясь ускользнуть от нового поцелуя. – Гаррет, тебе же нельзя напрягаться, а… а-а, к демонам, не могу, хочу тебя…  
– Мы осторожно, – тепло фыркнув ему в ухо, пообещал тот и, аккуратно перевернув его на спину, легонько прихватил зубами кожу под челюстью. Андерс застонал, сжимая пальцы у него плечах, но потом все-таки сумел взять себя в руки и решительно толкнул Хоука обратно:  
– Нет, не так. Я же сказал, тебе нельзя напрягаться. – Он оседлал любовника и, игриво потершись пахом о его бедра, снова наклонился к губам: – Вот так и лежи, счастье мое неугомонное…  
Гаррет усмехнулся в поцелуй и, послушно вытянувшись под ним, настойчиво огладил ладонями его спину. Андерс выгнулся с довольным стоном и, потершись носом о его шею, тихо и серьезно сказал:  
– Мне нравятся твои руки.  
Гаррет посмотрел на него так тепло, что от одного этого взгляда, казалось, можно было растаять. Андерс блаженно прижмурился и, опершись на кровать возле его головы, отдался во власть этих самых рук, нежно и настойчиво гладивших все его тело, от едва заметной чуткой впадинки под затылком до самых сокровенных мест. В последнем, строго говоря, уже давно не было никакой физиологической необходимости – но Гаррет неизменно превращал банальный технический момент в упоительную, пьянящую ласку, и Андерс только гортанно застонал ему в губы, насаживаясь на неторопливо растягивавшие его пальцы.  
Фернандо, на следующий день явившийся к нему в лазарет, выглядел ещё более помятым, чем накануне. Допустим, челюсть Андерс ему сломал сам, распухшие уши и исполосованную задницу можно было списать на педагогический порыв Зеврана, а вот происхождение многочисленных синяков на ребрах так и осталось для целителя загадкой, поскольку распространяться об этом понурившийся Вороненок не пожелал. Не то чтобы это действительно Андерса интересовало.  
Дел у целителя и без того было предостаточно. Он решил в кои-то веки взяться за ум и попытаться предотвратить часть своих проблем вместо того, чтобы потом их решать. Учтя свои неудачи в деле утихомиривания своего возлюбленного, Андерс быстро разогнал своих уже не нуждающихся в особом внимании пациентов и, покопавшись в собранных рецептах, сел варить ускоряющее регенерацию и восстановление зелье.  
Дело это было небыстрым, отвлекаться от него было нельзя, и Андерс даже обрадовался, когда через порог лазарета, застенчиво улыбаясь, переступила единственная зевранова ученица. Когда приходилось одновременно вести беседу об особенностях восстанавливающих зелий и пристально следить за одним из них, мерно булькавшим в котелке, у него оставалось намного меньше времени на то, чтобы беспокоиться за наверняка удравшего куда-нибудь Гаррета.  
Через полчаса радоваться он перестал. Вообще. Потому что, как выяснилось, настырные антиванские ухаживания ему не нравились даже в исполнении изящных миловидных девушек. Однако отделаться от Аделиты оказалось куда сложнее, чем он думал: бить женщину, которая не угрожала его жизни, было как-то неловко, а более деликатные способы не давали нужного результата. А потом он заметил в окне направлявшегося к лазарету Хоука и попросту впал в панику.  
Если Гаррет увидит все как есть: чуть не висящую на нем девицу с расстегнутым на две… проклятье, уже на три… пуговицы лифом, её руки, лезущие куда попало и, по ощущениям, в числе не уступавшие щупальцам какой-нибудь матки, коварно-самоуверенную улыбку убежденной в собственной неотразимости антиванки… То, что случилось после той глупой болтовни с Веланной, покажется ему детским лепетом.  
– Кыш отсюда, – с изумившим его самого проворством оторвав от своей мантии руки девушки, бешено прошипел Андерс. – И не смей тут сиськами трясти. Огорчишь мне Гаррета – отравлю.  
Чутье на опасность у Аделиты оказалось куда лучше, чем у злосчастного Фернандо. Она успела отскочить от неожиданно взъярившегося целителя и застегнуть платье за миг до того, как Хоук переступил порог… но опускала поднесенные к груди руки она уже под понимающим взглядом боевого мага. Андерс сглотнул и с трудом подавил желание куда-нибудь спрятаться, судорожно придумывая, как убедить Гаррета в том, что ничего не было, не будет и быть не могло. В самом деле отравить стерву, что ли…  
– Сеньорита, вам когда-нибудь рассказывали о том, что посягать на чужое нехорошо? – доброжелательно поинтересовался Хоук. Настороженно замершая под его взглядом Аделита нерешительно кивнула, и отступник уточнил: – А ваш мастер вам разве не говорил, что соблюдать сию заповедь действительно нужно – хотя бы тогда, когда вы значительно уступаете по силе тому, с кем собрались соперничать? – Девушка, посмурнев, отвела взгляд и снова согласно качнула головой, после чего Гаррет укоризненно вздохнул и закончил: – Ну и какого ж хрена вы тогда виснете на моем маге?  
Андерс выдохнул и наконец осмелился посмотреть на возлюбленного. Хоук весело подмигнул ему и, ещё раз строго глянув на Аделиту, заключил:  
– Идите-ка к Зеврану, леди, расскажите о совершенной вами глупости и получите заслуженную порку. Живо.  
Антиванка исчезла из лазарета так быстро, как будто была привидением. Андерс, чуть не покачиваясь от внезапного острого облегчения, поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к Гаррету, обхватил его поперек туловища.  
– Скажи это ещё раз, – уткнувшись носом ему под челюсть, тихо попросил целитель.  
– Что именно, солнышко? – мягко переспросил Хоук и, получив шутливый тычок под ребра, чуть слышно рассмеялся ему на ухо: – Мой Андерс.  
– Вот, – в глубине души сам себе удивляясь, удовлетворенно проговорил маг и, глубоко вздохнув, положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
Перед глазами у Андерса мелькнули светло-рыжие лапы, потом ему наступили на нос, а потом Сэр Ланцелап улегся ему на голову и, положив передние лапы и морду на макушку Гаррета, счастливо заурчал.

 _Гаррет Хоук_  
Гаррету, по правде сказать, было даже стыдно.  
Андерс смотрел на него теплым укоряющим взглядом, долго и подробно объяснял, что и почему, даже тихонько, чуть удивленно шептал на ухо, что любит и просто за него беспокоится – а ему все равно никак не удавалось выполнить одну-единственную несложную просьбу своего сокровища. Хотя он честно старался.  
Хоук виновато вздохнул и осторожно двинулся дальше. Андерс был отличным целителем, и болеть его раны перестали уже к вечеру того дня, когда он их получил. Правда, ещё около суток сил у него хватало лишь на то, чтобы поднять руку или медленно, печально добрести до стоявшей в углу ночной вазы, и вместо того, чтобы хлопотать вокруг Андерса, мучившегося отходняком после передозировки лириума, поднося ему то стакан воды, то склянку восстанавливающего зелья, он просто лежал рядом и размеренно, ласково гладил любимого по судорожно дрожавшей спине, отчаянно жалея, что ни на что больше не способен. На следующий день им обоим стало лучше, и целитель немедленно удрал в свой лазарет, заявив, что другим больным его помощь нужна гораздо больше, а целоваться они будут вечером.  
Вот тогда-то и выяснилось, что лежать без дела Гаррет физически неспособен. Организм упорно заявлял, что уже совсем здоров и полон сил, и требовал немедленно потратить куда-нибудь хоть часть этой энергии. Пару часов отступник продержался, а потом все-таки не вынес и отправился искать себе какое-нибудь занятие.  
Его поймали. И отчитали как маленького, а потом чуть не за ручку довели до комнаты и уложили в кровать. Нет, Хоук был бы вовсе не против – если бы не одно «но». Андерс в кровати не остался, а только укоризненно покачал головой и ушел обратно в лазарет.  
Гаррет часа с полтора обнимался с Сэром Ланцелапом, но потом ему стало так невыносимо скучно…  
Его поймали.  
И ещё раз.  
И ещё.  
Раз на пятый до него все-таки дошло, что пытаться пролезть на тренировочную площадку, находившуюся прямо под андерсовыми окнами, глупейшее занятие. Размяться ему все равно не дадут, а его солнышко опять огорчится. Да и меч у него отобрали, а проверить целостность барьерных рун на площадке он не успел, так что колдовать там было довольно рискованно для окружающих.  
Так что Гаррет поразмыслил и отправился в библиотеку, решив, что чтение – занятие совершенно безопасное с точки зрения физического напряжения. Где-то на полпути к нему прицепился опять Фернандо, который все четверо суток после битвы за Башню Бдения ходил за ним чуть не хвостиком вместе с кем-то из рыжих Воронят-эльфов. Рыжиков Хоук по-прежнему не различал и потому в случае нужды ограничивался дружелюбно-насмешливым «ушастик» – на что славящиеся своей нетерпимостью к шемской снисходительности эльфы реагировали с подозрительным смирением.  
Пожалуй, Фернандо и был самой существенной угрозой его здоровью, потому что от его попыток пококетничать Гаррета начинал разбирать смех. Хотя нет, это ещё слабо сказано: после чуть ли не каждого комплимента, которые юный антиванец изрекал с непробиваемо-самоуверенным видом, отступнику хотелось даже не рассмеяться, а самым неприличным образом заржать, а после такой нагрузки и у здорового-то человека иногда начинало болеть все тело. Что уж говорить о нем, погрызенном, поломанном и, по словам Андерса, ещё не до конца восстановившем свои силы.  
Врать черноглазый Вороненок пока тоже умел плохо. Хоук мысленно фыркнул, услышав о его внезапно вспыхнувшем интересе к ферелденской поэзии, и нисколько не удивился, когда тот последовал за ним в секцию со сборниками ферелденских законов, а затем и магической литературы. Туда отступник, вообще говоря, и не собирался, но при виде трех здоровых фолиантов из тех, которые его заставлял читать Вэрел, его одолела тоска.  
О том, что выбранные им книги вполне подходили под определение тех самых «тяжестей», поднимать которые ему строго-настрого запретили, Гаррет вспомнил только тогда, когда заглянувший в библиотеку Андерс уставился прямо на них и на лице его появилось то самое Выражение, которое означало, что его самый любимый и несносный пациент опять сделал что-то не то. Спохватившись, Хоук уронил свою добычу на руки стоявшему рядом Фернандо и, сделав вид, что так и собирался сделать с самого начала, с улыбкой направился к возлюбленному.  
– А этот что тут делает? – свирепо осведомился Андерс, нехорошо глядя на антиванца, и Гаррет, с самым серьезным видом сообщив о внезапно возникшей страсти юного Ворона к ферелденской поэзии, с довольным урчанием уткнулся в висок своего солнышка.  
За книги ему, кстати, так и не влетело. Обрадованный Хоук попытался подхватить своего целителя на руки, намереваясь самым что ни на есть смешным и романтичным образом отнести его в кровать, но тот сгубил эту затею в самом начале. В спальню в итоге бережно и заботливо отвели самого Гаррета, после чего уложили под одеялко и, сунув в руки трактат по стихийной магии, любовно поцеловали в нос.  
– Почитай пока, счастье мое, а мне нужно закончить одно мелкое дело, – с ласковой улыбкой сообщил ему Андерс и, ещё раз погладив по щеке, выпрямился. Улыбка с его лица пропала мгновенно, сменившись свирепым прищуром готовившегося к схватке бойца, и Хоук, прилежно уткнувшись в книгу, обратился в слух.  
Его вмешательство, впрочем, не потребовалось. Раздававшиеся из-за двери голоса звучали напряженно, но ровно, и угрозы своему любимому Гаррет не чувствовал. А потом послышался звук удара, ещё одна короткая фраза, и Андерс, картинно-небрежным жестом захлопнув за собой дверь, с гордым видом отстоявшего свою территорию кота подошел к кровати.  
– Ну как, получилось? – не сумев сделать вид, что купился на сказку о «маленьком деле», азартно осведомился Хоук и, поймав целителя за руку, нежно поцеловал его рассаженные – о физиономию антиванца, наверное – костяшки. От мысли о том, что Андерс стал по собственной воле защищать его от пусть и смешных, но все же посягательств чужака, внутри как будто вспыхнуло маленькое горячее солнышко, и Гаррет, едва дождавшись, пока целитель скинет мантию и заберется к нему под бок, потянулся к его губам.  
Окрыленный своей победой Андерс отозвался на ласку нетерпеливо и пылко, и Хоук, блаженно заурчав под легшими ему на плечи руками, принялся осыпать его поцелуями. Теплые сухие ладони скользнули ему на шею, разминая и поглаживая, и отступник только глухо застонал, наконец услышав вместо твердого, хоть и окрашенного сожалением «Тебе пока вредно, любовь моя» отчаянно-беспомощное «Не могу, хочу тебя…» Он снова поцеловал любимого, глубоко и настойчиво, и опрокинул его на спину, уже предвкушая, как наутро тот будет с фальшивым недовольством похрипывать на него сорванным в крике наслаждения голосом. Только мгновением спустя Гаррета аккуратно, но сильно толкнули в грудь, а ещё через секунду лукаво щурившийся Андерс, ласково царапнув его ключицы коротко обстриженными ногтями, поерзал у него на бедрах и, приподнявшись, нежно и дразняще поцеловал его сам.  
– Вот так и лежи, счастье мое неугомонное… – Строгого голоса у целителя уже не получилось, Хоук чуть заметно усмехнулся в поцелуй и, покорно вытянувшись под ним, провел ладонями по жилистой крепкой спине. Андерс, невыносимо красивый, с растрепанными золотистыми волосами и потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, откинул голову назад и блаженно застонал, а затем снова наклонился к нему и игриво лизнул в губы.  
– Сердце мое, сокровище мое, солнце мое любимое… – задыхаясь от восторга, безостановочно шептал Гаррет и, не давая Андерсу ни мгновения передышки, целовал, покусывал, щекотал языком плечи, шею, раскрасневшиеся уши, уверенно и настойчиво гладил разгоряченное, стосковавшееся по его прикосновениям тело и осторожно проникал пальцами в жаркую глубину, дразня и обещая. Его любимый подставлялся ему доверчиво и бесстрашно, лаская его слух негромкими гортанными стонами и прерывистыми нетерпеливыми всхлипами, и по-кошачьи выгибал спину, а затем приподнялся и, сверкнув совершенно непристойной усмешкой, одним плавным движением насадился на него.  
Гаррет улыбнулся, поймав его горящий страстью взгляд, на мгновение сжал переплетенные с его собственными пальцы и позволил себе рухнуть в бездонное штормовое море наслаждения.  
Наутро заснувший у него под боком Андерс разбудил его долгим ласковым поцелуем и, без особого успеха изобразив суровую гримасу, опять напомнил ему о том, что здоровье надо беречь и каким именно образом нужно это делать в его случае, а потом снова ушел в лазарет. Хоук опять честно попытался: в компании с тремя томами, полными тайн юриспруденции, и одним по высшей магии для отдыха процесс оберегания пошел лучше, но все равно к полудню он готов был взбеситься. Поразмыслив немного, он сумел вспомнить, что прогулки как таковые ему не запрещали – только тяжелую физическую нагрузку – и отправился бродить по крепости.  
Больше всего Гаррета изумило то, что попавшийся ему на пути Вэрел, успевший обзавестись полудюжиной новых тревожных морщин, при виде него только махнул рукой и, отечески улыбнувшись, велел идти отдыхать. Отступник сдуру ляпнул что-то про дела эрлинга, мгновенно об этом пожалел, поскольку его чувство долга оправиться от ран пока не успело и потому не требовало немедленно взвалить на себя все то, с чем он с переменным успехом боролся до штурма – однако сенешаль только махнул рукой и повторил, что пока справится и без него. Хоук воспользовался возможностью и торопливо отступил.  
Попытка сунуться к Дайлену и попросить себе какое-нибудь не нарушающее предписаний Андерса дело предсказуемо провалилась; Гаррет задумчиво подергал запертую дверь, расслышал донесшийся из-за нее тягучий стон и, понимающе хмыкнув, двинулся прочь. Попавшийся ему на пути Фернандо почему-то схватился за челюсть и шарахнулся к противоположной стене коридора, и отступник, злорадно фыркнув, прошел мимо.  
Не то чтобы он испытывал какую-то неприязнь к глупому мальчишке, но осознание того, что Андерс ценит его настолько, что готов силой отбивать у конкурентов, изрядно грело душу.  
Все не требовавшие особых физических сил дела, как назло, сделали ещё до него, и Гаррет, задумчиво покосившись на остатки баррикад, повернулся к лазарету. Браться за серьезную работу смысла не было, рядом тут же появится как будто чуявший каждую его попытку целитель, и ему опять станет стыдно, что он расстроил свое солнышко. А так, быть может, ему все-таки позволят сделать что-нибудь несложное, но полезное – свернуть бинты, к примеру, или помыть использованные склянки, или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе…  
Зеврановы воронята, как выяснилось, были вездесущи. К тому, что у него самого стало на две-три тени больше, Хоук уже успел привыкнуть, но и в лазарете обнаружилось пополнение. Глядевшая на него разочарованно и опасливо Аделита медленно, как будто боясь потревожить голодного зверя, опустила поднятые к верхней пуговице лифа руки и невинно улыбнулась, а в глазах сидевшего в полутора ярдах от неё Андерса уже стыло горькое отчаяние напополам с тоскливой обидой невинноубиенного. Маг обреченно скривил губы и отвел взгляд, а Гаррет на секунду замер, разрываясь между желанием немедленно броситься утешать любимого и кристально ясным осознанием того, что никому – ни мужчине, ни женщине, ни Древнему Богу – никогда его не отдаст. Не сумеет.  
– Сеньорита, вам когда-нибудь рассказывали о том, что посягать на чужое нехорошо? – не по-хорошему ласково осведомился Хоук. Андерс чуть повернул голову и с безумной надеждой посмотрел на него, и отступник, побоявшись принять это за поощрение, все же договорил, сверля антиванку зловещим взором: – Ну и какого ж хрена вы тогда виснете на моем маге?  
На лице его сокровища изобразилось настолько явное облегчение, что Гаррет, не удержавшись, весело подмигнул ему и, ещё раз строго глянув на Аделиту, не подразумевающим возражений тоном велел ей отправляться к наставнику. Это, в конце концов, не его задача – вправлять мозги зеврановым птенчикам.  
– Скажи это ещё раз, – трогательным беспомощным жестом уткнувшись ему в шею, пробормотал целитель. Хоук, счастливо прижимавший свое солнышко к груди, попытался сделать вид, что не понял, немедленно получил тычок в якобы требовавшие бережного обращения ребра и, сглотнув, все-таки осмелился сказать:  
– Мой Андерс.  
– Вот, – довольно мурлыкнул тот и, легонько потершись носом о его шею, положил подбородок на плечо. Гаррет прижался щекой к его волосам и блаженно прикрыл глаза – а секундой спустя целитель слабо охнул, фыркнул, после чего и он почувствовал кольнувшие кожу острые коготки. Потом Сэр Ланцелап махнул хвостом, мазнув ему по носу, и, ещё раз растопырив пальчики, навалился на его макушку теплой грудкой и дремотно заурчал.  
– Нас благословило какое-то божество, пославшее этого кота в качестве изъявителя своей воли, – с усмешкой проговорил Хоук. Андерс фыркнул, обозвал его еретиком и, не сумев сдержаться, все-таки засмеялся. Потревоженный зверь снова мазнул когтями по их головам и, поразмыслив, перебрался на более удобный и, главное, совсем не трясущийся подоконник.  
Вечером выяснилось, что запрет на умеренно активные телодвижения уже снят, и Гаррет немедленно этим воспользовался. После чего разомлевший Андерс посмотрел на него такими глазами, что он мигом вспомнил о том, что они так и не отпраздновали свое выживание самым простым и традиционным способом, и поспешил исправить это упущение. А потом довольно жмурившийся целитель положил голову ему на плечо и принялся рассеянно вырисовывать кончиками пальцев какие-то узоры у него на груди, этак невзначай сообщив чуть осипшим голосом:  
– А мне тут дайленов Зевран очень много интересного рассказал. Не хмурься, не про секс. Хотя теоретический обмен опытом можно было бы устроить, а потом я бы на тебе попрактиковался… – мечтательно добавил он и, ласково прикусив мочку хоукова уха, вернулся к первоначальной теме: – Оказывается, мой самый любимый амулет – практически точная копия ривейнских венчальных браслетов. Как любопытно, правда?  
Растекшийся по кровати большой счастливой лужей Хоук напрягся. Одно дело –шептать в чуткое ухо «Мой Андерс» сейчас, когда его любимый только улыбается в ответ азартно и чуть неловко, словно примеряя новую удобную, но немного непривычного покроя мантию, и совсем другое – осмелиться заявить на него свои права тогда, когда прав этих не было и в помине. Да к тому же…  
– Нихрена, я его сам придумал, – по-настоящему обидевшись, сказал Гаррет. Чистую правду, между прочим – сколько времени убил на то, чтобы убедить Вэйда сделать заготовку в точном соответствии с рассчитанной им схемой, не впадая в неуместное изобретательство.  
Андерс, вопреки его опасениям, только тихо рассмеялся и, игриво лизнув его в уголок губ, весело объяснил:  
– А это называется конфлюэнция. Такая хрень из теории эволюции, которая объясняет, почему, к примеру, у дельфинов и рыб похожая форма тела, хотя они совсем друг другу не родственники. – Хоук недоуменно сдвинул брови и, озадаченно поглядев на лукаво улыбавшегося целителя, получил разъяснения более подробные: – Ривейнские венчальные браслеты, оказывается, штука очень древняя, чуть ли не древнее Тевинтера. И функция у них изначально была именно такая: защитить и поддержать. Правда, никто уже не знает, были там руны или какие-то другие способы создать энергетические узлы с нужными свойствами – но сходство поставленной задачи обусловливает и сходство оптимального её решения. – Андерс помолчал и гордо добавил, покрепче прижав его к себе: – Ты у меня очень умный. До того, на что древним ривейнцам потребовался не один десяток поколений, ты додумался за несколько месяцев.  
Гаррет неопределенно хмыкнул, и целитель, как будто догадавшись о том, что его беспокойство ещё не утихло, приподнялся на локте и глубоко и долго поцеловал в губы. А потом тепло улыбнулся и, улегшись ему на грудь, уже строже проговорил:  
– А вот о чем я с тобой хотел совсем серьезно поговорить, так это об одной штуке, о которой вы с Дайленом мне рассказать в этой запарке забыли. Вернее, Дайлен говорил, но так, между делом, когда рассказывал, как жил без меня все это время.  
Хоук настороженно нахмурился, и Андерс, ласково погладив его по обросшей к вечеру щеке, уточнил:  
– Зевран сказал, что Дай сумел выжить благодаря одной ведьме. Но ведьма была сомнительной, как и проведенный ею ритуал, и хотя нужное им действие тот все-таки оказал, возможные последствия могут оказаться куда хуже. А ты, оказывается, ещё и пообещал позаботиться о том, чтобы этого не случилось – путем либо ознакомления с тем, куда все это ведет, либо убиения оной ведьмы. Которая наверняка будет сопротивляться.  
– Ну да, – поморщился Гаррет. Вспоминать об этом было неприятно. Не столько из-за вероятной схватки с Морриган, сколько из-за того, что данное некогда слово он до сих пор не сдержал. И не сдержит ещё долго, потому что взвалил на себя ещё и обязанности младшего – пока – сенешаля, а значит, бросить эрлинг Амарантайн на произвол судьбы не имеет права, и кто его знает, что успеет вырасти из ребенка с душой Древнего Бога за это время…  
– Когда отправишься разбираться с ведьмой, возьмешь меня с собой, – поймав его взгляд, твердо проговорил Андерс. – Одного я тебя все равно не отпущу. Только вначале ты должен выздороветь полностью, ясно?


End file.
